One Piece: The Rising Sun
by Tyger
Summary: The tales of a Bounty Hunter and his quest for adventure, fortune, and to change the World. In memory of Fisher Tiger.
1. The Man From South Blue

Disclaimer- I do not own One Piece

The Man From South Blue

The sun lingered high above the sea, gentle waves crashing against the cliffside as seagulls squawked in the distance. Nearby, somewhere between the Island of Syrup and Gosa Village was the island town, Druble. It was a quiet place where one would normally just see as a stop for supplies to get to an island with more to offer. Nothing more.

The island itself wasn't very large and all but one side was accessible by ship as the remainder of it was nothing but high cliffs and large rocks that would certainly crush anything that came too close.

A ship slowly approached the island from across the horizon. Really it was more of a boat than a ship. Even still, it wasn't much being only 20 feet long with a single small mast which billowed lightly from the breeze.

Within it, a lone man looking in his early twenties lay with his eyes closed in sleep, letting the wind do all of the work as he drifted as fast as the wind allowed. He chewed lazily on a piece of straw as he rested his hands behind his head, seemingly not having a care in the world.

After a short while, the boat finally landed at a small beachside near the town.

The man slowly woke up, his bright blue eyes glimmered like the ocean itself from the sunlight.

"So I finally made it. It took long enough." He sat up, stretching his limbs as he stood. His thick, long red hair swaying all the way down passed his back.

He stepped off and cracked his neck.

"So this is Druble…" Then he realized that he wasn't staring at a town.

"What the…Where the… Aww dammit! My aim was off! I was supposed to hit the town and make a cool entrance!"

Seeing that he couldn't do anything about it, just shrugged his shoulders a little as he ran his fingers through his wild, long, deep red hair, (like Raditz).

Aside from his unusual hair, his clothes themselves spoke of strangeness as well considering that they aren't common in that area. Basically, his clothes were a derivative of a karate gi, except that he wore a simple black T-shirt with the word "Sun" in Japanese characters on the back. The gi top he had around his waist with the sleeves wrapped like a belt. His gi pants swayed from a gust of wind, which uncovered his simple tan sandals.

"Well there's no use crying over it now." He grabbed his boat with one hand and dragged it inland like nothing despite his lean yet muscular build.

"There, the tide shouldn't get it from here."

He reached inside his pants pocket, pulling out a folded piece of paper. He unfolded it to reveal that it was a wanted poster of a scarred bald man with a thick black beard.

"Lester the Terror, 18,000,000 berries. Not a bad bounty for East Blue. There was talk that he was trying to make his way to the Grand Line to make a name for himself. Guess I can't let prey like this one get by. "

He returned the paper to his pocket as he took in his environment. Guessing from the smoke that lingered high over the rocks, the town wasn't far away.

"Well I'll have to walk the rest of the way. Maybe the locals can give me some information on Lester's whereabouts. Besides.."

He grinned as his clenched his fist.

"I've been looking for a good fight."

XXXXX

Druble may have been a simple town, but it was a busy one none the less. People working in their stores and others shopping and going about their business. Being sort of a stopping point, many ships come through and offer a stable economy for the town.

The man made it to the town and surveyed the area as he walked down a street which led to the town square. The people seemed relatively unaware that he was there, but he could sense a little uneasiness about them. About what, he wasn't sure.

"_Maybe I'm in the wrong place. Usually when pirates attack, there's nothing but death and destruction."_

He saw a street vendor selling jewelry. Nothing fancy, mostly stones crafted into bracelets and necklaces. He decided that's where he'd start and walked up to him.

The man smiled as he made a successful sale and noticed the stranger approaching him.

"Welcome to my store. How may I be of service? A beautiful lady such as yourself would look fabulous in any of these lovely gems. So, is there anything here to your liking?"

The stranger's eye twitched a little in irritation.

"I'm a guy." He grumbled. Even though his build is undoubtedly masculine, his facial features were very androgynous, and his long red hair didn't help.

The man's face almost paled as he stammered.

"Oh, oh I'm so very sorry. My mistake. _Damn, now I really won't make a sale, and if I don't come up with enough money today…"_

"It's alright. My mother's traits are quite strong in me. But maybe you can answer my question."

"Sure, how can I be of assistance?"

The stranger showed him the wanted poster.

"Have you ever seen this man before?"

The salesman really went pale as his entire body shook and backed away as if it were the pirate himself.

"Judging by your response, I would say that you have."

"Who are you? Are you with him?" He said, his voice full of fright.

"Relax, I'm a Bounty Hunter. Now can you tell me where I can find him? Is he still on the island?

The man managed to regain his composure upon hearing that the stranger wasn't a pirate.

"Yes he's still here. Taking everything that he pleases, but he's not someone that you can handle on your own. Other bounty hunters and even Marines have tried and all were killed like flies. To go against him is suicide."

The stranger just grinned.

"Sounds like he's a strong guy. Definitely worth the 18 mil. From the looks of it, he's intelligent, using the town as bait, which is why he made sure not to damage it."

"Intelligent? Ruthless is more like it! We have to pay him a thousand berries a day or he'll have us executed as an example for not paying. Most of us don't make that much in a week and soon we won't have enough to meet his demands. Please, those who have fought back have been killed. Don't go and throw your life away." The man begged.

The stranger's grin only grew bigger.

"But my blood is telling me to fight him. Who knows, I just might win."

A gunshot caught everyone's attention as they all looked towards the noise.

"Hello citizens of Druble! It's that time of the day again and I hope that all of you made as much of a profit as we did!" Shouted a man as he holstered a pistol. An explosion in the distance filled the sky with fire and smoke. Another ship that had fallen for the bait.

The man who had fired the gun was Lester's 1st mate, Hildon. His look was as sinister as a snake and twice as ugly. Everything about him seemed serpent like with his tall thin body and his movements almost as if he were slithering as he walked into the square.

Flanking him were two others, both wielding rifles as guards for him.

He walked up to the center of town and sat down in a chair and desk that his men presented for him. There he propped up his feet and crossed his arms as he looked around.

"Hurry it up! You know the drill! He commanded.

The people slowly complied, making their way into a line in front of the desk. Each pulling out money and placing it before him, in which he counted.

"Good, next!" He said, in which the same pattern continued.

The jewelry salesman was now before them, placing money before the man, but shaking the whole time.

Hildon was counting the money, then became displeased when he finished.

"You're about a few hundred short. Where is the rest of it?" He demanded.

"I'm sorry, Hildon-sama, but business has been running slow lately and I have already used up all of my savings for these last few weeks. I barely have enough to buy food for myself and my family."

"Then your family should have enough food if there is one less mouth to feed. Wouldn't you agree?"

The pirate on the right side of the man raised a gun his head, who could only stare in fear.

"Now, don't be so hasty to pass judgment. "

A hand grabbed the barrel of the rifle gingerly. It was the bounty hunter who was standing behind the man in the line as if he were part of the town.

"Just who the hell do you think you are? I don't recognize you from the rest of the towns people."

"I'm just a regular guy who just happens to be a bounty hunter. Hildon the Forked-Tongue, reward of 5 million berries."

"Damn, another bounty hunter. Go ahead and shoot him! Huh?"

The man who had his rifle held was struggling to pull it away from the man's grip, but it was like it was fused in his hand for it wouldn't budge.

"You bastard!" The pirate pulled the trigger, but the bounty hunter squeezed the barrel like it was clay, causing the gun to backfire, blasting its wielder with shrapnel.

"Ouch, that's why I don't use guns."

"Why you!" The other guard raised his gun, but was quickly pacified by a blow to the stomach, vomiting blood from his mouth. The bounty hunter had crossed the gap between them in the blink of an eye.

"Careful where you point your toys. Someone could get hurt."

He pulled out his fist, which must have gone all the way in from the indention, allowing the man to crumble in a heap.

Hildon was so frightened, that he fell over in his chair in his attempt to escape.

"Just who are you! What are you!" He asked, too scared to even go for his gun, not that it would have done any good.

The bounty hunter stood over him, cracking his knuckles.

"The one who's gonna take your boss's head."

He grabbed Hildon by his collar with one hand and lifted him to his feet.

"Now run along and tell the Captain that I'm coming for him." And with that, he flicked him in the forehead, knocking the man to the ground, leaving a large red mark.

Hildon wasted no time and ran out of town.

"Thank you, so very much." The salesman said, taking his hand and bowing in gratitude.

He received similar thanks as well from others as he smiled.

"It's my pleasure, just be sure to contact the Marines so that they can be here when I get back. And be sure to tie those two up." He ordered.

"Don't worry. We'll take care of them."

The pirates began to cower as the people surrounded them, clutching various instruments of pain.

"Ok then, I'll be back in a little while." The stranger waved as he headed after Hildon.

XXXXX

Inland, where the mayor's mansion was now stands as a fortress when Lester's pirates had taken it. Over 50 men strong, each armed with swords and guns.

In the main room, like a throne, sat Lester the Terror. Along with his menacing looks, he was a rather large man with a pear frame that a normal man would be like a child in comparison. Not to mention that his right arm was replaced with a very large cannon that swiveled at the shoulder.

Hildon charged through the door, panting as he stumbled from exhaustion.

"So men, how much did we get from the last haul? He asked, taking a bite out of a large rack of meat.

"Captain Lester, sir. We obtained over 10 million berries from the last ship. Adding that to the 500,000 that Hildon will be getting from today's pay. We'll have over 100 million berries." One of his soldiers calculated.

"Good, that should be enough for us to start our path to the Grand Line. Then we can burn this place to the ground along with everyone in it." He laughed as he took another bite.

Just then, Hildon burst through the doorway, breathing heavily as he collapsed before the Captain.

"Hildon, what the hell happened to you?" Lester's words more of irritation than concern.

"Captain! A bounty hunter is on his way here! He took out my men in the blink of an eye!"

"So what? We've taken out plenty of bounty hunters and Marines alike. This one will be no different."

"I'm not so sure, sir. He's incredibly strong. He bent a gun like it was a blade of grass. I tell you, he's not like the rest."

"So he's strong, big deal. But I doubt he's bulletproof."

His men all began to mobilize at the front lawn and various windows, weapons ready at the only street that led to the mansion. As the house was blocked between the cliff behind and on the right side of the street and a high wall of rock on the other, they had a great chokepoint for any possible attacks.

The tension was great among the men, but they were composed as they have had similar trouble before and were ready for the same outcome.

For a moment, everything seemed quiet… too quiet.

In the distance, they could hear footsteps and then the shadow of a man coming towards them. But he just seemed to be walking as if it were just an ordinary stroll. Not like he was storming a heavily defended building.

"Does this guy got a deathwish or is he just stupid?" One of the men asked before something struck him in the face, knocking him unconscious as he tumbled backwards.

The guy next to him looked down and saw a large red bump on his forehead, so it wasn't a bullet that struck him.

Several more were taken out with more silent attacks, and yet the man was barely visible.

Up close, Victor was carrying a handful of pebbles that he had been picking up along the street, flicking them with incredible accuracy, but with just enough force to not be lethal.

"Dammit, don't just stand there. Shoot the son of a bitch!"

Smoke and fire exploded from the guns as they returned with their own barrage.

Victor dropped the rocks as bullets whizzed by his body as he calmly walked over to the wall.

With an amazing display of power, he drove his fingers into the rockface.

"What is he doing?" Someone asked as they began to reload.

Victor grit his teeth as the veins in his arms began to bulge.

With a great roar, he jerked on the wall, which cracked all the way up the rockface before a massive chunk was ripped from its side.

The men who witnessed the display of strength began to lose the will to fight as they saw this lone man carrying a boulder easily exceeding 10 tons in only one hand.

"That's not humanly possible! He's a monster!" The men shouted as some even dropped their guns.

"I would run if I were you!" Victor shouted as he heaved the great boulder into the air, causing it to sail through the air and land right in the mansion's front lawn.

More men were frightened at the possibility of dying and also ran while only a few remained.

"Damn, it looks like guns won't work. Come on!" One shouted as they unsheathed their swords and charged, raising them to strike.

Their blades were all stopped by the man's forearms, which weren't even cut by them.

"I'll admit your courage for attacking me, but that's all you get!" He brushed off their weapons and swung his leg in a wide roundhouse, sending them all off the edge into the water down below.

"Now for the main course."

XXXXX

The doors were kicked open, turning into splinters as Victor walked in.

Before him was a hideous sight.

All of the men who had retreated from the front lines, dead on the floor from gun shots as blood pooled from their corpses.

"Well well well, so you're the bounty hunter that's after my head. Looks to me that all the fuss was for nothing." Said the large bald man sitting across the room.

Victor's expression darkened as his hands slowly clenched into fists.

"What the hell is this? They were your own men and yet you killed them like they were nothing." His voice shaking in a quiet rage.

"They died because they were weak. What good is a pirate if he is scared of a single man? They're lucky that I gave them a quick death as I am after all… a merciful captain."

He took a bite of his dinner as his remaining men aimed their guns at Victor.

"Don't bother, men. It looks like it's up to me to take care of this little pest." Lester stood up, his great weight causing the floor to creak.

"Get out of here. You're in the way." He commanded, to which they complied.

All that remained was him and Victor.

The man seemed very arrogant as he continued to eat his food in a casual manner.

"Before we start this little rumble, I will allow you this chance to kneel and beg for your life. Seeing how strong you are, you can become a part of my crew. What do you say?"

"The one who is going to be begging is you. You maggot infested carcass." Victor spat.

Lester was surprisingly calm despite the brutal retort, tossing the meat aside and wiping his chin with his hairy arm.

"So that's your answer, eh. That's too bad as I already know your weakness before you even walked through the door."

Victor heard a sharp snap as he felt something on his wrist, his emotions narrowing his field of awareness to only the man in front of him.

He looked down to see Hildon scampering away, having placed a large green shackle on his arm, the other shackle hanging uselessly below.

"I didn't acquire my bounty by being stupid you know. After hearing my frightened men tell me what they saw before I killed them, I deduced that you are a Devil Fruit user. Who else but someone with Devil Fruit powers can rip apart an entire cliffside with their bare hands? I wasn't about to see what you were capable of and so I set up this little surprise that a Marine left behind after I killed him. They're made of seastone so even if you aren't by sea water, they can still negate any powers that you may have had. Now die!"

He raised his cannon arm and fired a massive cannonball right at his target, the explosion destroying the entire front of the building in a ball of fire.

Lester seemed pleased as his grin got even bigger. His plan was flawless at taking out this bounty hunter.

"Is that all?"

The massive man almost had a heart attack as he stared at the boy who had his hand raised, diverting the blast of the shell with that single limb and leaving the floor behind him unscathed.

"How can he have survived that without his powers?"

Quickly, Lester dropped his cannon and replaced it with a giant spiked mace.

"I don't know how you did that, but lets see you survive this!"

He charged like a rhinoceros, barreling down on Victor as he slammed the mace with all of his might on top of Victor's head.

The floor under Victor's feet caved from the impact.

"Got ya… huh?" He blinked in further surprise as Victor just looked at him with his stone cold glare from underneath the weapon.

"Why won't you die!" He shouted as he continued to pound repeatedly on his foe, knocking Victor's head from side to side with every strike, but the man seemed unfazed by the attacks.

Finally, Lester stopped, too exhausted to swing anymore. For all his effort, he might as well have been hitting a mountain.

"Indeed you are fairly intelligent for a pirate. But unfortunately you made one fatal mistake."

He grabbed the shackle and gripped it tightly, shattering a stone that could rival diamond as if it were glass.

"I don't have Devil Fruit powers, but my power comes from an equally powerful force!"

His eyes instantly shrunk to feral slits as his hair seemed to levitate, making him appear larger than he really was.

From underneath it, spikes began to show that are normally hidden by his thick locks of hair, fanning out into a wide dorsal fin that started from the top of his head, all the way down his back.

"I am Victor Betta! Bounty Hunter of the South Blue!"

**Fishman type- Crimson Crowntail Siamese Fighting Fish**

"A fishman? So that's why you're so strong. But you don't even look like one except for that fin." Lester stated.

"True, I am only half-fishman. My human blood dominates most of my features so normally I look just like everyone else." Victor explained.

"So you're a freak among freaks. So you think that by capturing me, that you might be accepted by everyone is that it? We'll you really are a naïve little man. So you might as well just give up on that fantasy and die where you stand!"

Lester once again swung his mace, but it was shattered into tiny pieces by a backhand.

The captain looked at his broken weapon before Victor planted a side kick into his gut.

The man's eyes bulged as he doubled over, now looking Victor eye-to-eye.

Victor then grabbed Lester's face in his hand, keeping his voice muffled.

"You talk too much and I hate people who look down on others. Like you did those people down there in that town."

He threw the large man like a toy, sending him crashing into the wall.

"You might be the big fish here, but I've beaten tougher opponents than you. By my estimate from my previous prey, my bounty equivalent should be over 50 million. You are nothing but trash compared to me."

Victor walked up to the man, who now began to cower before his presence.

"Please forgive me. Spare me. I have over 100 million berries. It's yours if you would please let me go. So how about it? What do you say?" He begged, hoping for leniency, but Victor didn't even seem to listen to what he said as he took an orthodox martial arts stance.

"Now you shall face judgment for your crimes! Fishman Karate, Hundred Brick Seiken!"

The house erupted before collapsing in on itself.

XXXXX

The sun had nearly set as Marines filled the city, setting up a perimeter as the two pirates in the city, both beaten to bloody pulps, were carried off in chains.

Standing at the town exit, the man in charge. Commodore Ginsley, waited with several armed men.

"Sir, what if this bounty hunter was already killed by Lester. We aren't fully prepared for an assault with only 20 men." Stated his Lieutenant.

"Well we'll just have to wait and see. That explosion earlier could have been from a hard battle. Even if the bounty hunter failed, Lester and his men might be weakened enough for us to take the glory." Ginsley said.

Not long after that, a great silhouette appeared, making the Marines raise their weapons.

The silhouette seemed strange until they realized that it was Lester's great frame, being carried by a much smaller man, with Hildon on top screaming as he tried to break free of his binds.

Victor set them down before the Commodore.

"Okay, here is Lester the Terror and Hildon the Forked Tongue. Combined bounty of 23,000,000 berries."

The commodore was a little irritated that he had lost the opportunity to take Lester in himself and gain a possible promotion opportunity. But he regained his composure and snapped his fingers. A Marine came forth and brought a small case before the man.

"Looks like you had a little trouble with this Pirate, Bounty Hunter." The man said with a little distaste when he said this.

Even though Bounty Hunters bring in criminals that the Marines are after. Ultimately it's for the money and many Marines just see them as barely better than pirates.

Victor knew this, but didn't mind as long as he was paid.

"Thank you very much. They're all yours." He took the case and began to walk away.

The Commadore sighed a little as he looked at the two.

"Alright, lets take these two in. The rest of you arrest his men up at the house. Without their captain, they shouldn't resist too much."

"Sir!" The men saluted and headed up the path.

XXXXX

The people rejoiced that their town was saved and heartily shook his hand as he walked by, even receiving a few kisses on the cheek from several young girls.

"How can we ever thank you, sir? You liberated our town from such a tyrant. Please, would you at least stay the night? We'll have a feast in your honor." One of the townspeople invited.

Victor hasn't had such a reception before and smiled.

"Sure, I would be happy to."

XXXXX

Night had fallen and the town was lit up like a giant city as people cheered and danced to their freedom in the town square.

Victor hadn't felt so good in such a long time. Food and drink were plentiful as he enjoyed the festivities. Dancing, singing, even fireworks filled the sky as he chewed on his length of straw.

"So, how do you like it? Mr. Bounty Hunter." The salesman said.

Victor looked to see him with a woman and a small girl.

"I am having a great time, thank you. And this is your family?"

"Yes, my wife and daughter. They have wanted to meet you ever since they found out that you saved my life." The salesman explained.

The girl ran up to him and handed him a small wreath of flowers.

"Thank you very much. I made this bracelet for you." She said.

Victor smiled as he took it and placed it over his hand.

"It's beautiful, thank you." He said as he patted her head, causing her to smile wide.

"So where will you go from here?" The man asked.

"Well, I was thinking of moving my trade into the Grand Line. Criminals out there will bring in a greater profit. Seems like the most logical choice."

"Well we all wish you the best of luck on your journey. I know for sure that you will be remembered for what you did for us today."

"Glad that I could help out." He stood up and stretched.

"Well, I guess I'll be heading out then. It's been fun."

"What? You can't mean to set out now. It's already night and we have comfortable beds at the inn should you decide to rest."

"It's alright. I intended to leave after the job was done anyways." He walked up to the man and held out his hand, to which it was received.

"I am glad to meet nice people such as you on my travels. Take care now."

He turned and walked away, giving a small wave.

"Hey! We never got you name!" He called.

"It's Victor Betta! If things go well, maybe you'll hear about me on the other side!"

"Maybe we will." The salesman said as they waved back.

Suddenly he realized something was in his hand, a note. He opened it and read its contents.

"_There is 100 million berries at the mansion. That should be enough for your town to return to the way it was."_

X

A/N

Victor's last name, Betta, is the true name of a Siamese Fighting Fish.


	2. The Town that Smells of Oranges

The Town that Smells of Oranges

Victor had already spent a several days at sea since taking down Lester the Terror. Considering that he now had accumulated over 25 million berries from his bounties, he seemed to care little in the way of a luxurious lifestyle. Point being that he traveled by a tiny vessel as opposed to something much larger.

Of course, a larger ship means more people are needed to use it. As many Hunters prefer to work alone than to split a bounty, it was to be expected that simply having a bigger ship would be a ridiculous venture.

Also being part fishman, he could search underwater for nearby sea creatures to eat so he never had to take much in the way of provisions on his voyages.

Being alone allowed him limitless freedom to do as he pleased and go wherever he decided that he wanted to go.

Speaking of which.

XXXXX

Victor looked at his map of East Blue as he thought about his destination.

"According to the map, I should be close to an island that is said to have an incredible orchard of oranges. It doesn't sound like such a bad place to stretch my legs."

Besides, this is where he heard that Arlong was a few years ago.

He stepped up to the bow as he let the wind blow his hair around. The wind reminded him of his home from long ago.

XXXXX

(11 years ago) South Blue

On a small island that belonged to a chain of many other islands. In a small clearing, a young boy was panting as he held his knees to stay standing.

His bright blue eyes and long red hair were clear distinctions of who it was, only a lot shorter.

**Victor Betta- 10 years old**

"Come on, son. You have to try harder if you want me to even break a sweat." Said a man as he walked up to his child, placing his hands on his hips.

The man stood almost 7 feet tall and his skin had a slight yellow tinge with black stripes as his head and part of his cheeks consisted of thin wild spikes of the same color.

**Mahi Betta- Lionfish Fishman- 38 years old**

Victor straightened up as he took a fighting stance.

"Okay. Here I go." Victor charged, assaulting his father with a quick sequence of punches and kicks, but the taller man calmly placed his palms before the attacks, blocking them with a smile.

"Good, never give up. Let your body flow with that fighting spirit. That is the essence of Fishman Karate."

Victor obeyed his father's words and continued to put on the pressure.

"RRRaaaaaaHHH!"

XXXXX

"Welcome back boys. Did you have fun?" Said a lovely petite blonde woman who was setting the table as Mahi sat down and Victor went to wash himself.

**Victoria Betta-Human**

"Sure we did, Sweetheart. We went fishing, hiking, sparring and…"

"Sparring…?" She said through her teeth as her eyes became a hard glare.

Mahi froze as sweat rolled down his face.

"I mean that we uh… hahahaha." He couldn't come up with a decent excuse.

The woman picked up a rolling pin as fire covered the background.

"How many times have I told you not to teach our son such violent behavior!"

Victor came back to the table, seeing his father splayed on the floor with a large bump on his head.

"My poor baby. You're not hurt are you?" His mother tossed the broken pin away as she knelt down and looked him over.

"I'm fine Mom. We weren't doing anything dangerous."

"But you're my sweet innocent little boy and I would die if anything were to happen to you." She cried in an exaggerated fashion as she crushed him in a hug.

"Mom… can't… breath." He gasped before she finally let him go.

"Now, who's ready to eat?"

"Me!" Father and son shouted in unison.

XXXXX

The full moon rose high into the night sky, covering the land in a faint light.

Mahi and Victor sat on the roof of their house, starring up at the sky.

"So tell me, Victor. Where is Orion?"

"There."

"Correct, and Scorpius."

"Uh… right there."

"Good, how about the Little Dipper?"

"That's an easy one." Victor pointed.

"Very good. Now the Big Dipper."

Victor pointed straight ahead, which made his father pleased.

"And do you know why the Big Dipper is so important?" He asked.

Victor seemed puzzled. His father taught him about constellations, but this was the first time that he ever asked a question like that one.

"It's because of the North Star. It is part of the Big Dipper and a vital part of the sky that keeps travelers from getting lost at sea." He explained.

"Why is that, Dad?"

"Because out of all the stars in the sky. It's the only one that never changes its position. So, using that as a guide, an experienced traveler can determine which direction that they are going. It's especially important for us Navigators." He explained.

"Like when you were the Navigator for the Sun Pirates?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Can you tell me about when you were with them, please?" Victor begged.

His father laughed whole-heartedly as he ruffled his son's hair.

"You never get tired of those stories, do you? Maybe another time. It's getting late. It's time for bed."

"Awww." Victor whined as his father picked him up and placed him on his shoulder.

Sitting so high up, Victor felt like he could see the entire world from his father's shoulders.

"So how about some more Karate training tomorrow?" Mahi suggested.

"Won't Mom get mad again if she finds out?"

"I won't tell her if you won't."

Both had a good laugh between themselves as they jumped down and went inside.

XXXXX

(Present)

Victor could see the island and he began to wonder how much time had passed that he had spent reminiscing.

"Well, can't waste any more time thinking about the past."

He walked to the back of the boat and rolled his shoulders a little as he set himself, allowing his weight to raise the bow slightly.

"It's been a while since I've used this, but if I do it right, I'll make it to the island in one shot."

He slowly went into a stance and pulled back his hands, cupping them together.

"Mountain Fist, Vacuum Cannon!"

With a quick thrust of his hands, he created a powerful blast of air that caught the sail and launched the boat like a rocket.

The man ran up to the front as he looked down as he sailed high into the air.

"Now this is the best way to travel!" He shouted as the island was quickly becoming larger into view.

"I just hope that I don't crash on land. I don't really feel like making repairs."

XXXXX

Walking near the port of Cocoyashi Village, two men seemed to be looking around with serious glares.

"This area looks clear, Johnny!" Shouted the man who dressed in a loose green jacket and wore a peculiar helmet.

The man standing right next to him recoiled from the noise.

"What the hell, Yosaku! You don't have to scream every time we do our patrol!" Johnny shouted back, frightening the man. The former sporting his usual blue jacket and shades.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to ensure the people that we're working diligently to protect them. Even with our lives." Yosaku replied.

Johnny only seemed exasperated.

"Yeah, we've been doing this for over a month. I think they know by now." He explained.

"Oh, I see now." Yosaku tapped his fist on his palm, causing his partner to collapse.

Both of them heard what sounded like a voice as they looked around, but couldn't see where it was coming from, even though they could tell that it was getting closer.

"Hey! I said look out below!" The voice came again and they looked up to see a flying boat coming right at them.

"AAAhhhhh!" Both cried as they clutched eachother in fear, even though they had more than enough time to move.

The boat splashed into the water like a meteor, sending water in all directions, covering the two men.

"Phew, that was close. I thought I was gonna hit dry land for a second there." Said Victor as he hopped off the boat and tied it to a pier.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! HOW DID YOU EVEN GET A BOAT IN THE AIR LIKE THAT?" The two shouted as Victor turned to see them in his face.

"Hey, I told you to move, didn't I? Anyways, I'm sorry about getting your clothes wet. Tell you what. I'm feeling kinda hungry right now. I'll treat you both to lunch as my way of apology. How about it?..."

The sound of food… free food had both of them drooling like dogs, which was kind of disturbing.

"Sure, Aniki. Right this way." They said as they proudly walked in front of him as he followed them into town.

XXXXX

The three men sat at a table near the window, each with a meal of various meats and vegetables.

"Thank you very much for your kindness, Aniki. I haven't eaten this good ever since we took the job of guarding Cocoyashi Village." Yosuka thanked as he took a large helping of bean sprouts.

"Not a problem. Glad I could help. So you two are guarding this village. What for?" Victor asked, taking a drink of orange juice, the town's staple beverage.

"Cause ever since the guy who ruled East Blue, Arlong the Fishman, was beaten by Luffy and his crew. There was a lot of money left behind that we needed to rebuild Goza and Cocoyashi Village. But don't worry, we're here so nobody would dare attack this place." Yosaku boasted.

"You don't say…" Victor's tone stated curiosity.

"You idiots!" A woman yelled as she slammed a plate of food down, scaring the two men as they held onto eachother lest they suffer this woman's wrath.

"How stupid do you have to be to tell people about what's going on here just because they fed you?" She continued, her green eyes burning with anger.

"We're sorry, Nojiko. Please forgive us." They begged as tears streamed down their face.

Victor looked at her, noticing the unusual blue tattoo of oranges that began on her right arm and went across her collarbone to form into a stylized heart above her cleavage.

Nojiko glared hard at him as he raised his hands in a non-threatening manner.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry. I was just curious about the town as I have never been here before. I'm just a Hunter who is passing through, that's all." He explained.

"You're a Bounty Hunter? So are we. We're the strongest Bounty Hunter duo in the entire world. Johnny and Yosaku." They said, their arms hanging over the other's shoulder as they put on their toughest faces.

"Never heard of you." Victor said, looking away in a disinterested manner as he cleaned his teeth with his straw.

The two felt as if their souls had been ripped out of their bodies as they appeared to be cast in stone.

"Well that's a relief. Anyways, I'm Nojiko. I run this restaurant. It's nothing fancy, but you won't find better service or food anywhere else on this island." She claimed with a warm smile.

"I'll agree with that. The food was incredible. Some of the best I've had since I left home." Victor said.

"Why thank you sir." Nojiko bowed.

"Victor, please." He insisted.

"Well Victor. Where is home? Your accent isn't a kind that I've heard before."

"Accent? Guess I never thought I had one." Victor said with a laugh. Well Miss Nojiko, I hail from South Blue. I was a fairly well known Hunter in that region and so I decided to hunt for other bounties. I thought East Blue would be a good place to start. I already took care of one large bounty while I was in Druble."

Johnny and Yosaku nearly choked on their food when they heard this.

"Druble, you mean Lester the Terror?" Johnny asked.

Victor thought about it for a second.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" He asked.

Johnny explained, imagining the guy to be a towering behemoth that dwarfed the town.

"The papers were talking about a Hunter who defeated Lester and all his men where countless Marines had failed before. They say he was like a whirlwind of destruction, wiping out everything in his path to take out his targets."

This caused Victor to laugh loudly, enough to get the whole restaurant to look his way.

"That's how people think of me. All I destroyed was a single building and they spread rumors like I wiped out the entire town. That's rich!"

"So you really are the guy that took down the 18 million dollar bounty. He was almost as notorious as Arlong was when he ruled East Blue." Yosaku said.

Victor noticed a twinged look from Nojiko when the name Arlong was mentioned. He knew of Arlong from his father's stories as a ruthless guy that hated Humans. The whole reason he came to this island, to East Blue, was that he heard of Arlong's residence here. As his father being the only fishman he had ever known, he was unsure of what he would do if he were to meet the man.

Upon hearing of Arlong's defeat at the hands of this Luffy guy, that time would have to come later. Victor could already see the effects of his hatred, even from this single woman. He would have to come up with a good diversion.

"Well I'm full. I don't want to waste anymore of your time from your duties, right guys." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, sure. I guess we had better take care of our patrol. Thanks for the food Aniki. If you feel hungry later, just let us know. Your treat, alright." They said as they walked out.

"Right…" His smile twitched when he realized that they were already working him for another free meal.

"I'll get your check for you." Nojiko said as she left.

Victor's smile faded into a solemn look as he stared out the window.

"_I guess it doesn't matter whether you're human or fishman. Both sides hold resentment and fear for one another. Makes me think how much of a difference I can make when the world has already decided how things are going to be."_

"Here is your bill, Victor." Nojiko said, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Huh, oh thank you." He reached for the leather case and payed the bill.

He handed it back, but this time, his hand reached out just as she was taking the case.

Nojiko was taken aback by the gesture, he cheeks flushing slightly.

"Excuse me, Nojiko. As I am new here, would you mind showing me around? If you're not too busy of course." He asked earnestly.

"Well it is a little sudden, but I… uh…" She couldn't look him in his eyes.

"Sure. I can get off early. Just give me a moment."

"I'll wait outside." He said.

XXXXX

Victor waited patiently outside, leaning against the wall of the restaurant as he chewed on his straw.

It didn't take long for Nojiko to appear, changed into her normal clothes. This consisted of a simple blue and white striped shirt with white pants. Her typical red band parting one side of her hair.

"Sorry that you had to wait. So where would you like to go?" She asked.

"Well I noticed the large orchard when I was on my way here." (You know, when he was flying) "I would like to see it."

"Sure, it's one of our main attractions. Follow me." She turned to walk as they left side by side.

"You sure have a way with people, don't you? Normally, I don't just get off work because a guy asked me out." Nojiko said as they neared the edge of town, where the orchard began.

"Me? No way. I just think that being polite is more preferable to vulgarity. You know the saying, "It's easier to catch flies with honey, than with vinegar."

Nojiko smiled at this. "I suppose you are right about that."

The orchard was vast, as far as the eye could see in all directions. The intense yet not overpowering citrus smell lingered like a mist, to which many would find pleasing.

"I can see why this is such an attraction. It's like an ocean of color." He praised as his took it all in.

"Yes, I'm very proud about it. Like my family, it's my treasure." Said Nojiko.

"I'm sure that they are very proud of it as well…" He noticed a hurt look pass over her face, stopping him from continuing.

"Was it something I said?"

Nojiko regained her smile.

"No, it's alright. It's just that…"

XXXXX

The two stood on a high bluff that overlooked the sea and the town. At the very top of it, a small wooden cross was placed as a headstone.

"We were only kids when she was killed. We have no memories of our real mother and father because they were killed when we were young, but she raised us and took care of us. And when Arlong came and demanded tribute money, since she didn't have enough to pay for all three of us, she gave up her share so that we could live. Arlong killed her with no hesitation and all we could do was watch. He then took my sister from me when he found out how good of a cartographer she was and forced her to be a part of his crew."

She walked up to her mother's grave and knelt down as she cleaned it of some debris.

"For 8 years, she worked for him. On the contract that she earn 100 million berries, she could buy back the town. To think that a littlegirl would have the conviction to save the folks of this town after seeing our mother murdered right in front of us."

Victor knelt beside her, pulling off the flower wreath that he had carried since Druble and placed it at the foot of the cross.

"She reminds me of my mother as she too gave her life for mine. We must be kindred spirits to have experienced the same thing when we were young."

Victor stood up and noticed a large building in the distance that resembled a Japanese castle which now lay in ruins.

Nojiko noticed his gaze and stood up.

"That was Arlong Park, where he and his men ruled this island with an iron fist. It once stood as a symbol of fear and hopelessness for us. That was until Luffy destroyed it."

Victor nodded.

"Take me there."

XXXXX

The sun colored the sky a deep orange as it set slowly into the horizon, casting a strange light over the destroyed Arlong Park as the two stood at the gate.

"Nobody has bothered with cleaning up this place since Arlong was defeated. Either out of deep seeded fear or as a sign that Arlong truly was defeated, I'm not sure which." Nojiko said.

"So what is your reason? " He asked.

Nojiko was a bit surprised by the question.

"Well, I guess for me, it would be the former. After seeing what he's done to us all this time. Part of me thinks that he's still here everytime I see it."

She wrapped her arms around herself as if she suddenly felt cold.

Victor seemed to turn into a steel mask as he glared at the wreckage. He approached the pile of rubble and clenched his right hand into a fist

"Then let me remove this eyesore for you."

"What?" Her voice in surprise at his words.

"As you and I have experienced a similar past. I will never let anyone go through the same thing that I have. Including those which bring up such terrible memories."

Victor raised his arm as he prepared a downward blow.

"Mountain Fist, Seismic Hammer!" He shouted as he drove his fist into the ground.

The surface began to shake as the area split around the complex as if the concrete had turned to glass and caused the building to collapse inside what was now a giant hole.

The pool that it stood before began to pour into it, completely concealing the area as if the sea had swallowed it up.

Nojiko could only stare in shock. Mixed emotions filled her as she stared at the back of the man who, with a single blow, made Arlong Park disappear.

Without a word, Victor walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her in a firm embrace.

"Now you no longer have to fear the past. I promise that in time, it will get better."

Nojiko almost felt like she was about to cry until she saw a lone tear trail down his face. Why? She wasn't quite sure. But she knew that she had to be strong as she wrapped her arms around him as she placed her head on his chest. A little smile creeped onto her face.

"I know that it will be. Thank you."

XXXXX

Victor stood at the pier as the sun's light was coming to an end. Nojiko standing a short distance behind him.

"Won't you be staying til the morning? You don't have to leave so soon you know."

Victor smiled as he turned back to her.

"The sea is calling me. It's a part of me that I can't resist. I'm glad that we got to meet and that I could put your mind at ease. If even a little bit." He said, the wind blowing his hair wildly.

"Hey!"

Nojiko turned to see Johnny and a Yosaku running up to them.

"You're leaving already. I thought you were gonna stay til dinner." They whined, seeing their free meal floating away.

"Maybe next time, okay." He laughed.

"Don't worry. We won't forget." They said.

"That's what I'm afraid of." He groaned, but then he suddenly remembered.

"Oh, and by the way. What was your sister's name? Just in case I run into her along the way."

"Oh, it's Nami. She's part of the Strawhat Pirates."

Victor nodded. "If I do see her, I'll let her know that her sister and her village are doing fine." He said as he turned back, untying the boat and about to get in.

"Victor!"

Just as he turned, Nojiko collided with him, planting a tender kiss on his lips.

The man was stunned as were Johnny and Yosaku, who could only stare with their jaws dropped to the ground.

When she released her lips from his, he fell backwards into the boat, his eyes swirling in a daze.

"That's my way of saying thank you. So remember that in case you ever come back." She smiled and winked.

Victor recovered a little as he stood up. He had kissed before, but that was something entirely different.

"Well that's one way of doing it." He said in bewilderment, but was glad to see a real smile on her face.

He pushed off the pier and let the water take him out to sea.

"Take care of yourself out there!" Nojiko shouted. "And don't do anything stupid like getting yourself killed!"

"Ok!" Victor shouted as he waved to them before turning to face the vast ocean.

"Nojiko… what an interesting woman."

XXXXX

A/N

For any questions about Victor's use of the Mountain Fist style. It will be explained throughout the story. I will also reduce the use of which style he says he is using unless the term is vague. His Fishman Karate attacks are based on water and Mountain Fist based on earth and air.

Victor's father's name, Mahi, also means fish is several languages.


	3. The Beginning and the End

The Beginning and the End?

Victor was resting himself against the mast of his boat, chewing on his straw as if waiting for something. As soon as the sun peeked over the horizon, he smiled as he stretched his arms.

"Time for some training."

He removed his clothes all the way until he wore nothing but a simple pair of boxers.

He dove into the water and disappeared for several minutes.

The water erupted as he brought out a giant clam easily several times his size.

"You're the biggest I could find so I guess you'll have to do."

He placed it onto the back of his boat, causing it to nearly sink into the water from its weight.

He wrapped some rope around his waist and tied the other end to the bow, diving in afterwards.

"Ok I'll do this for a couple of hours to warm up. Then practice til Noon."

In a burst of speed, he swam like motorboat, leaving miniature tsunamis in his wake.

Time passed by quickly as the man continued to work throughout the day, using the resistance of the water to strengthen his muscles. Daily use of this training since he was a kid has shaped and toned his body for hard combat.

"Maintaining strict discipline is the foundation of a strong mind and body. At least that's what Dad always said." Victor said as he lifted the clam out of the boat.

"Thanks for the training. Take care now." He tossed it back into the water as he decided to take a nap.

"Guess I'll just close my eyes for a minute and then go catch some food."

XXXXX

Victor's eyes snapped open when he heard thunder shake the air.

"A storm? Damn, how long have I been asleep?"

The sky was already covered by dark clouds, so he could assume more than a few hours.

"Dammit! I'll have to ride it out!" He growled as he raised the sail.

The waters became choppy and tossed the boat like a toy. Lightning crackled across the sky as thunder became deafening.

"If the seas get any worse, my boat won't be able to handle it."

As if knowing this, a large wave rose high into the air to crush him.

"So, that's what you're trying to do, eh? Don't underestimate me!"

He leaped into the air as all of the muscles in his body became rigid like stone.

"Sea Cutter!"

His leg swung upward, sending a shockwave that split the great wave in half, allowing it to harmlessly pass by him.

"Ha! It will take more than that to kill me!" He declared.

A massive bolt of lightning struck the mast, destroying the boat in a great explosion of fire.

XXXXX

The island city, Loguetown, lay damp with the passing storm. With the island being so close to the mountains of the Red Line, storms were fairly common.

As the humidity began to wane, people began to bustle about their normal lives as it commonplace for them. Except for that one storm barely a month ago. It was what many would call unnatural with the destruction that it caused the town.

"Sheesh, I'm getting a little tired of all this damp weather." A man grumbled as he opened his door.

He scratched his head which had shaggy short brown hair as he looked outside with his dark brown eyes. His clothes were a simple white buttoned up shirt with very loose brown pants that looked like they would fall off on his thin frame if he hadn't been wearing a belt.

"Well, it's over for now so I guess I'll take a little walk before supper."

He started down the street, putting his hands into his pants' pockets.

"Good evening, Mr. Franks." A middle-aged woman said, wiping off her wet merchandise.

"Good evening. Mrs. Rhodes." He said with a wave.

CLANG! CRASH!

The man walked right into a low hanging lamp, causing him to stumble backwards into a pile of boxes, crushing them beneath him.

The woman laughed as he lay there with a large bump on his forehead.

"Forgot to put on your glasses again, didn't you." She said.

"Yeah, I'm still not used to them, even though without them, I can't see anything at all." He laughed as he reached into his shirt pocket and put them on, blinking a few times to adjust his eyes.

"That's better."

"So, how are you liking, Loguetown?" The woman asked.

"It's ok I guess. The only reason I came here was because of Daddy Masterson. Since I was discharged from the Marines because of the accident, I decided to follow in his footsteps to be a Hunter. Luckily, he was kind enough to take me under his wing so adjusting here has been rather painless." He replied.

"That's good to know. Well then I'll let you be on your way." She said as she went about her business.

"Then I'll say my goodbyes." He waved as he continued down the road.

As he walked, he thought that getting some fish from the market could be a good meal for supper and made his way down there.

"I'm not sure what I'll fine, but I'm hungry enough to eat just about anything."

He made it through the crowds as he reached the street that led to the main entrance of Loguetown, which led to the port where the market gathered.

"Uncle Jesse! Uncle Jesse!" Came a small child's voice.

The man turned to get tackled by a cute girl in a frilly blue dress.

"Well well, if it isn't little Carol Masterson. How are you this evening? You know that's not how proper ladies should act."

"You sound just like Father when you say that." She said as she got up, letting him get to his feet.

"Speaking of which, where is your father?" Jesse asked as he looked around.

"Right here, boy." Came a gruff voice from behind, which belonged to the man known as Daddy the Father.

"Ahhh! Mr. Masterson, sir. I never saw you there!" He said, backing away.

The older man simply gave him a cocked eyebrow.

"So your vision hasn't gotten any better, I see."

Jesse regained his composure as he fiddled with his glasses.

"Yeah, the doctors say that it could be like this for the rest of my life. I might as well be blind, but it's alright. It'll take more than this to keep me down." He grinned at Carol as she did the same.

"Well you are a warm welcome to the family. After Smoker left, Carol was depressed and got into some trouble. Luckily, you showed up and saved her. For that, I am grateful." He said.

"It's my pleasure, sir. Having the most famous Marine Sniper as my mentor is like a dream come true. You are my idol and it is my ambition to be strong like you."

Daddy's smile faded when he heard such praise.

"Your ambition is misguided."

Jesse was confused.

"I don't mind helping out a fellow Marine. Just don't take me for some sort of hero. Because what would you do should your hero fall."

Those words hit Jesse almost as hard as they hit Carol.

"Of course you won't fall. You're the strongest man in the world." She cried as she clung to his leg.

Daddy lost his stern face instantly as he knelt down to her.

"Oh, my little angel. Of course not. Daddy didn't mean it. I tell you what. Your birthday is coming up so how about I get you a pony. Does that sound good?" He offered.

Carol wiped her tears as she got her smile back and gave him a big hug.

Jesse recovered somewhat as he saw the two embrace.

"There's a happy father and daughter if I've ever seen one. Hey, I'm about to grab some fish from the market. Care to join me?" Jesse suggested.

"Sounds good. How about you, Carol?" Daddy suggested.

"Yay! Uncle Jesse is coming to dinner!" She shouted in joy.

XXXXX

The market was beginning to end for the day as night was falling, but the three managed to find a few tasty fish to cook for dinner.

"So, shall we go?" Jesse said, hefting a large bluefin tuna over his shoulder.

"Yes, I think we've got enough. Lets go." Daddy suggested.

"Hey, something washed ashore." Carol said, pointing over the railing.

"Well that's natural for lots of things to be washed ashore after a storm. What's so different about this?" Daddy asked.

"See for yourself."

The two men came up and looked and what they saw was a half naked body that floated lifelessly in the water.

"Oh my God! It's a person! Hurry, we gotta save him! Carol, a lady shouldn't see this! Cover your eyes!"

XXXXX

Victor felt strange, as if her were floating on a cloud.

"_Am I dead? What's going on?"_

Suddenly, memories flashed before his eyes. The storm, the waves, the lightning.

His eyes shot open, finding himself in a bed.

"Good morning."

Victor looked toward the voice to see a man, drinking a glass of wine.

"You've been unconscious all night long. I had given you up for dead, but hey, I'm a sentimental guy." Said his rescuer as he placed the glass down and stood up.

"So what's your name?"

"It's Victor Betta. Thank you for saving my life. And might I ask who you are?" He asked.

"Jesse, Jesse Franks. It's a pleasure to meet…"

He reached out his hand as he approached Victor, only to trip and collapse on his face.

"Are you ok?" Victor asked, a sweatdrop appearing.

"Yeah, just forgot my glasses again. I'm practically blind without them." Jesse said, pulling them from his pocket to put them on as he grinned.

"So are you hungry?"

XXXXX

Victor quickly finished off the food before him which consisted of last night's tuna. Having not eaten for almost a full day can make one appreciate a meal.

"Thanks for the food." He reached to his lips out of habit, but remembered that he lost his straw.

"So how did a fishman end up nearly drowning? I find that hard to believe."

Victor rubbed his head a little at being found out.

"So you know, huh. Most people wouldn't have helped knowing that. I don't usually show that part of myself very often as most people are frightened by it. Even though I am only half Fishman, people don't really try to discern the difference."

Jesse listened to his words, but didn't seem affected.

"Honestly, I'm not worried about it. This being the last island before Reverse Mountain, the city gets many different kinds of people. Good, bad, pirates, Marines, Humans, and Fishmen, so seeing someone like you is a rather common occurrence."

Victor seemed a bit more at ease and so he decided to explain.

"Well you see, while I was traveling to the Grand Line. My vessel suddenly got caught up in a storm and before I knew it, a bolt of lightning struck it."

"The Grand Line? By yourself? Sounds like a crazy ordeal if you're going alone. As for the storms, those are common around here. If you're not prepared, you can easily die. I'm sure being a fishman is what saved your life."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Anyways, I can't pay you. All of my bounty money is long gone along with my boat and everything else."

"Bounty you say? So that means you're a fellow Hunter as well. Then lets just call it a little friendly assistance." Jesse said with a friendly smile.

"Wait, so you're saying that you're also a Hunter. But didn't you say that you're almost blind without your glasses."

Victor suddenly saw a pistol in his face. A large caliber six-shooter.

"_He's fast, I didn't even see it til it was right in front of me."_

"I've began developing ways to compensate. Ever heard of Haki?" Jesse asked, returning the gun to his lap.

Victor thought about it for a second.

"Can't say that I have."

"Well there are several kinds, but for me. I've been working on the kind called, Kenbunshoku Haki. Along with my senses becoming more sensitive to adjust for my poor vision, I've been polishing this type of Haki to increase my awareness in battle. If I can 'sense' rather than 'see' it would greatly benefit my fighting style."

"Incredible, but by what you're saying. Your impaired sight seems recent. So you haven't been like this your entire life?"

Jesse became a little depressed.

"Yeah, there was an accident during a voyage through the Grand Line."

XXXXX

(6 months ago)

A gunshot could be heard from the crows nest of the Marine ship.

In the distance, on a small island, a coconut was blasted to pieces by a bullet, spilling its contents onto the beach.

"Wow, that was a great shot Sergeant Franks." Said a man who was watching the shot through his binoculars.

"I can barely see the target from here and yet you did so easily with just iron sights and on a moving ship."

"Thanks Lt. Herold. I've been very proud of my eyes ever since I was little. I'm glad I have these eyes to see and hit any target I set my sights on. After all, my aim is to be as great as Daddy Masterson."

The Lt. laughed.

"That's a great goal. Keep training hard as he was the Best Sniper in Marine History."

"Yes, sir!" Jesse saluted.

Suddenly, an explosion in the ship's armory shook the ship.

"What the hell was that?" Jesse shouted.

"Looks like some munitions must have gone off. Quick we've got to hurry." Shouted the Lt.

Jesse grabbed a rope and slid down as other Marines began to swarm to put out the fire.

"Damn, the entire ship could sink if we don't put it out!" Shouted a Marine as they began to form a fire line, dousing the roaring flames as much as they could.

Another explosion blew some men away as Jesse ran to them.

"Hey, are you alright? Hey, talk to me!" He shouted, but the men were too badly injured to respond.

Summoning great strength, he grabbed the numerous Marines in his arms, carrying them away from the fire.

"Come on, don't die on me." He pleaded as he reached a safe distance as they were looked after by other personnel.

"Here, take care of them." He said as he ran back into the fire, which had only gotten worse.

"Damn, if more gunpowder is set off, then we're all dead!" He pushed his way to the front and began to throw more water with feverish intent.

"Come on! We can do this!" He shouted, trying to keep the men fighting to save their ship.

Another explosion erupted, engulfing his body.

He screamed in agony as he was flung back by the force.

"My eyes! My eyes!" Jesse cried as he clutched his face as blood flooded from it.

"Sergeant Franks is injured! The fire is getting too far out of control! Everyone abandon ship!" Came various shouts.

The Marines could only watch as they floated in their life rafts, seeing their ship sink into a watery grave as it blazed wildy.

The Lt. looked down at Sgt. Franks with a solemn stare whose lay with eyes bandaged yet were already soaked in blood.

"I'm sorry, Sergeant. You are a great Marine, but the damage to your eyes might be too great to continue in your military career. I am so very sorry." He said, resting a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Damn it! Damn it!" Jesse screamed, tears trailing down his face.

XXXXX

"Two months of hospitalization along with a medical discharge as they deemed me unfit for duty. After that, I came here in hopes of meeting my idol and training under him. He's been a great help to me so I decided to become a Hunter just like him. It's a good job as I can make good money and keep the city safe."

"Not a bad plan. Sounds like you've got things worked out. But somehow, just from listening to your story, it seems to me like you're settling." Victor pointed out.

"What did you just say?" Jesse's tone suddenly came low and menacing.

"I'm just saying that your story was very passionate about your life as a Marine. Traveling on the sea and seeing new places. Now that you're injured, you just seem to be giving up. Am I right?"

Jesse's teeth were clenched as his knuckles turned white.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Victor flew out of the front door, flying across the street, and crashed into the wall upside down.

"Guess that was a little rude of me. But allowing such a proud man to reduce himself to living a mediocre life in this city seems even ruder if I didn't tell him. "

He fell out of his body-shaped hole and rolled over, sitting cross-legged as he crossed his arms, staring at the door.

"Being a Hunter is all about Hunting. You have to track your prey like a wolf, not wait like a spider. There's no fun in that."

Jesse walked out the door and tossed him some pants and a shirt.

"Here, I wouldn't want you getting arrested for indecent exposure. If you can find a ship that will take you out of this town, I suggest you get on it."

Jesse slammed the door, causing Victor to flinch.

"I guess he's going to continue kidding himself. Seems like he's made up his mind and it's not my place to tell him what to do anyways."

Victor put on the clothes as he looked at himself.

"Not really my style, but beggars can't be choosers. Now if I head back to the port, maybe some of my belongings washed up last night."

XXXXX

The entire area was covered in debris. Finding anything that was his would be next to impossible.

"Oh man." Victor groaned as he scratched his head. "Guess I'll have to start somewhere."

For hours, Victor searched for anything that was his. Amongst it, he managed to find his old clothes, which were a little tattered.

"Well I can't go around in these. Maybe I can find a tailor in town that can mend them."

XXXXX

"10,000 berries! That's highway robbery!" Victor shouted at the man, who looked rather snobbish, yet was the only one he could find.

"What can I say sir. It looks like you're the one who needs them repaired and that is what I am offering. Take it or leave it." He said, not budging on the price.

"_Damn you, bastard. Even if I don't have a berry to my name, I expected something more reasonable so I could do some part-time work."_

He turned away as tears streamed down this face.

"_How did it come to this? Having millions of berries to nothing in a single night."_

He regained his composure as he glared at the man.

"Fine, I'll get you your money, you jackal."

"Come by anytime."

Victor stormed out of the shop, fuming at the audacity of that man.

"Guess I'll have to use my fishing skills to see if I can make money at the market."

XXXXX

"Lost all of your belongings in the storm, eh. Sorry to hear that. So you're looking to make a little money. Well it's a good thing that you got here when you did. I'm short on fishermen so my stock is running low at the moment. I'll pay you half of what the fish is worth. Gotta make a profit you know." The salesman explained.

Victor nodded. "I understand. Don't worry, I'll get you plenty of fish in no time."

He stripped off his clothes and grabbed a net, diving into the water.

Not long after, he came back, carrying a full load of all kinds of fish.

The man whistled at the catch.

"So you're a Fishman. No wonder you're so skilled at catching fish."

"Yeah, so how much would you say this is?"

"Hmmm, most of these are common. So I'd say that'll come to about 1000 berries. So you'll get 500."

Victor seemed a little displeased.

"Isn't there a 'catch of the day' or something higher priced I can get?"

The man thought about it.

"Well there is a fish that is worth a lot of money. Although few have ever caught one so it's hard to say if there are any more out there. The rarest fish in East Blue. The Loguetown Ghostfish."

"So how much?" Victor asked.

"I'd say about 100,000 berries. That'll be 50,000 for you if you can catch one."

"That's a lot better. So what does it look like?"

The man conveniently had a photo of one.

Victor could see something, but it more resembled a fossil than a living creature.

"It's not called a Ghostfish because it's hard to catch. It's cause it's nearly invisible in the ocean. It's also a voracious eater that is said to eat even sharks."

"Then it'll be worth the money. I'll come back with this Ghostfish in no time."

"Wait a minute! Are you crazy! They're almost impossible to see and even if you should find one, you'll just end up as its food!"

"Then I'll just be its food then." Victor said as he jumped back into the water.

XXXXX

The deep, murky water already made fishing difficult. The ones he caught earlier were surface dwelling fish so spotting them was quite easy.

"This will be a hard catch. I'll have to be careful."

As he descended deeper, the distance at which he could see was becoming shorter as sunlight could no longer pierce its depths.

"I must be well below 500 meters. It's getting harder to see and this pressure is beginning to crush me."

He sensed something and felt something brush by him at frightening speed.

"What the hell was that?" Even though from the killing intent it was giving off, he knew what it was.

Its red eyes glimmered like rubies in the darkness, making it look like a demon of the sea.

"So you must be the Loguetown Ghostfish. You sure are a big one aren't you? Practically a Sea King."

The fish was the size of a ship, resembling a giant see-through piranha with its many rows of razorsharp teeth. Being in the darkness, it was virtually invisible.

"So, from the looks of it, you're the king of this area. Well then, bring it on!" He shouted, his fishman blood boiling as his spiked fin spread out, his aura giving off a vicious bloodthirst.

"We'll see who is gonna be eaten when this is over!"

XXXXX

A/N

Jesse Franks name is based off the James Brothers, the notorious American outlaws in the late 1800s.


	4. On to the Grand Line!

Live Your Own Life! On to the Grand Line!

Jesse was still angry at the guy he had rescued as he inspected his revolver in silence.

"That cocky bastard. Who the hell does he think he is? Trying to act like he knows what I'm going through."

"_So you know, huh. Most people wouldn't have helped knowing that. I don't usually show that part of myself very often as most people are frightened by it. Even though I am only half Fishman, people don't really try to discern the difference."_

Jesse stopped as he remembered that part of their conversation.

"But still, saying that I'm settling was more than I can take."

He shook those thoughts from his mind as he spun the gun's cylinder slowly, checking for any damage or dirt.

"Things are different now. Since I'm no longer a Marine, I had to find another way to make a living." His tone made it sound more like he was trying to convince himself that this was the right choice.

A knock came at the door.

"Who is it?" He asked, his gun loaded and his finger on the trigger in the blink of an eye.

"Uncle Jesse. It's Carol. May we come in?" She asked.

"Oh, this is quite a surprise." Jesse said as he put the gun away. He got up from his chair and opened the door, seeing the little girl and her father standing before him.

"Please, come in." He gestured with his hand.

Carol looked around, as if searching for something.

"Where's the injured man? I thought he was going to still be in bed so I made him some rice cakes." She said, showing Jesse the large plate of food.

"Oh, that was thoughtful of you, but he regained consciousness earlier and left. Since he lost his ship, he's probably looking for one at the harbor to catch a ride." Jesse explained.

"Oh, then I'll go see him off. I've got to give him my rice cakes." Carol said before she instantly ran outside.

"That's my little girl, always thinking of others." Daddy said before his expression became serious.

"I noticed that you gave him a fond farewell." He looked towards the hole across the street.

Jesse sat down.

"Yeah, he said something that set me off. So I gave him the boot."

"Hmph, that not very hard to do. You do wear your heart on your sleeve. So what was it, if I may ask?" Daddy asked as he pulled up a chair across from Jesse.

"He just mentioned something about me settling just because I decided to stay in this town. Can you believe that? What a load of crap." Jesse stated.

"Yeah, crap is just the word I would use."

Jesse somehow felt that those words were ment for him.

"Mr. Masterson, what are you saying?

"I'm saying that your reason for staying here is just a hollow excuse. So hollow that a total stranger even saw through it."

Jesse felt like his chest was getting tighter, hearing this from his idol was far far worse.

"You're treating your injury like it's taken your life. How can a man who has given up on the life he wanted even be called a man."

That set Jesse off as he slammed his fist on the table.

"Then what does that make you! You left the Marines of your own free will just to stay here and live out your days just like I am! What gives you the right to say that to me!"

Daddy leveled him with a punch to the face, knocking Jesse out of his chair.

"Do you think just because we're both Hunters and living in Loguetown that we're the same!"

Daddy bent down and grabbed Jesse by the shirt as he looked him straight in his eyes.

"I left the Marines because I realized that I have a child to raise! You dumbass! Our reasons are worlds apart! This is not your place! This is not what you really want! I can see that clear as day that you desire something more than just living a simple life here! But you're fighting that desire just because you want to wallow in your own self-pity! How pathetic?"

He let Jesse go and walked towards the door.

Jesse had never been yelled at like that before, he was in complete shock. Yet it seemed to open his eyes to the realization that if others are trying so hard to make him see his folly, then maybe there was a chance that he could do more than just pitying himself.

"Wait." He said.

Daddy stopped and turned his head.

"Maybe…maybe you are right. I've been blinded by my injury in more than ways than one. I was just too afraid to face the fear that I might not be able move on with my life." Jesse said as his eyes welled up with tears.

Daddy's stern look faded to his more natural look, which really wasn't much different.

"At least you have come to terms with it. Now you can push forward and pursue something far grander than just being a Hunter in this little town. Come on. If that guy's still around, then maybe you can apologize to him." Daddy said as he left.

Jesse wiped his tears from his eyes.

"Yes, sir."

XXXXX

"Here you go." Victor said, blood dripping down his body. Behind him, the massive fish lay lifeless before the merchant, who staggered and fell down when he saw the great beast.

"How? You couldn't have taken that thing down by yourself. That's impossible."

Victor just grinned as he grabbed a cloth to clean himself.

"Well, it wasn't easy."

XXXXX

(earlier)

Victor had been fighting this monster for some time, his breathing labored as blood floated form a large gash on his right arm.

"You really are a tough one. One mistake and I would have been dead long ago."

The Ghostfish charged, bringing his massive mouth down on Victor, who caught it with his hands and feet.

As the fish swam, trying to force its mouth down on its prey, Victor struggled to keep the mouth from closing on him.

"Don't think that I'm that easy!" He growled as he forced his way out and slammed the fish's mouth shut.

With all of his remaining strength, he angled his foot back.

"Sea Dragon Kick!"

He swung his leg and planted his foot deep in its side, causing the fish's eyes bulged as it groaned and turned on its side.

Victor took a few deep breaths before he punched the space in front of him to state his victory.

"Yeah! How's that!"

XXXXX

"And that's about it." Victor laughed as everyone began to crowd around it.

"Wow, is that a real Loguetown Ghostfish. It's huge. It really does look like a ghost."

Suddenly, all of the marketers surrounded Victor.

"You actually caught a real Ghostfish. How much for it? I'll pay 500,000 Berries for it! I'll pay you 600,000 for it!"

In seconds, Victor was the center of a bidding war.

"_Guess that other guy was trying to give me a raw deal."_

Of course, Victor allowed the men to fight amongst themselves. Finally, the bid went as high as 2 million.

"Sold!" Victor accepted the money as the man was proud to possess such a rare fish.

"That was well worth it. Now I can get my clothes fixed along with a good boat."

"Mr. Stranger! Mr. Stranger!"

Victor looked up from his bundle to see a little girl with a plate full of rice cakes.

"I heard that you were awake and decided to make you feel better with my cooking and…"

Her eyes wandered down to his lack of clothes.

"AAAHHHH! Pervert!" She cried, scaring the man.

"What the hell! I'm still wearing boxers!" Victor shouted back, but didn't want a scene so quickly put on his borrowed clothes.

Both finally calmed down as the girl handed him the rice cakes.

"Thank you very much." Victor said as he took one. "Wow, these are really good. So, what's your name? I don't think that we've met before."

The girl smiled as she bowed in a curtsey fashion.

"I am Carol Masterson. The Daughter of Daddy Masterson. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"My how polite. You are quite a well mannered young lady. I am Victor Betta. So you're the daughter of the great Hunter, Daddy Masterson. He is well known, even in the South Blue."

"That's right. He's the strongest man in the world. Since you know about my father. What does that make you, a Pirate?" Her eyes changed when she mentioned Pirate.

"_Whoa, scary. _ Well I am actually a Hunter. Of course, I'm not as famous as your Dad."

"Really, wow, so you're just like Uncle Jesse too. But how did you wind up in the ocean earlier?"

"Haha, actually that's a long story. But let's save that story for later, ok. Lets go find your Dad. I'm sure that he's worried about you."

"Nah, everybody knows who I am and wouldn't dare lay a hand on me." She said, very proud of that fact.

"But still, it would ease my mind knowing that a lovely young lady such as yourself is safe from harm."

"My, aren't you a chivalrous man." She said.

Victor smiled until he heard a great roar.

The Ghostfish was still alive and thrashing about in the marketplace. The smell of its prey being nearby as it started to flop around to find its deserved meal.

Victor was shocked at its will to live as he got in front of Carol.

"Stay behind me. I'll take care of this." He got ready as the beast began to toss itself right at him as people ran for their lives.

Victor was overtaken by a shadow as Jesse stood between them and the giant fish. He had changed his clothes, which were greatly influenced by Daddy the Father's style.

"Leave this to me." He said as he brandished twin revolvers.

The Ghostfish was relentless as it tore apart buildings to devour its meal.

Jesse calmly took off his glasses and placed them in his pocket. As he did, the visual world went black and his Haki took over, listening to the intentions that the fish was sending out.

"So are you really trying to eat me? Big mistake."

The giant fish seemed to appear as if slow motion to him as he could see every move it made as he walked up to it, shifting away from its bite.

"Mortar Shot!"

The monster was launched into the air by a devastating vertical heel kick, letting out a groan as it flew high above the city.

Jesse wasted no time as he jumped after it with incredible leg strength as he ascended like a rocket.

"Minigun!" He then began to drive a rapid barrage of kicks in the fish's side as he pointed his guns down and fired.

"Hammer Shot!" Using the recoil of his guns to flip his body, he dealt a powerful downward kick onto the monster's back.

The beast let out a moan as it began to fall.

"Gun Runner!" He aimed his guns upwards and shot himself down to outrun his target, landing on his feet.

"Now to end this! Tommy Gun!"

He unleashed a volley of bullets skywards, filling the fish full of holes.

He spun the revolvers around before holstering them.

The fish struggled to stay alive a few seconds longer before it finally gave out.

Victor was visibly astounded by the way Jesse took down the fish.

"_So this is his fighting style. Using hand-to-hand combat in combination with his revolvers to create an unorthodox yet powerful martial art… Amazing."_

Jesse put his glasses back on.

"Well, that takes care of him." He said as he returned to the matter at hand.

Daddy had already moved Carol back from the fight as Jesse now stood before Victor with a vague expression on his face. This confused the other man.

"Please excuse my earlier actions. I was ignorant to the meaning that you were trying to show me the last time we met. I am so sorry." Jesse humbly bowed, taking off his hat and placing it on his chest.

Victor was surprised, but tried not to act like it.

"No it's alright. There's no need to apologize. I can sometimes be blunt and some people are hurt by it. I have no hard feelings about it. Just be sure to keep that temper of yours in check and we'll get along just fine."

Jesse's face turned red with anger at hearing the comment.

"YOU ASSHOLE!"

XXXXX

Victor once again found himself in a bed.

"Damn, I hope this doesn't become a trend."

"Serves you right." Jesse said. "But anyways, how do you feel?"

"Like I'm having Déjà vu." Victor said as he got out of bed.

Jesse had a little laugh, wearing his glasses this time as he got up.

"You know, I finally decided what I wanted to do. So…"

He adjusted his glasses a little.

"How about it? Want me to go with you when you leave this island?" He said.

"No thanks, I'm not into guys." Victor slapped the air, making Jesse collapse.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" He shouted as he calmed down.

"I mean, I thought about our conversation we had when we first met. I shouldn't give up just because of a small thing like this." Referring to his eyes.

"Besides, the Grand Line isn't a safe place for anyone. Having another comrade would make the trip easier. We could even catch bigger bounties if we were to team up."

Victor seemed to put some thought into it before considering it.

"Alright then. Lets go to the Grand Line together."

Both smirked as they shook hands.

"But we'll need a ship and I need to get my clothes repaired." Victor said.

"Ok then, you take care of your clothes and I'll take care of the ship. We'll be ready to go by Noon."

XXXXX

Victor walked out of the tailor's shop, wearing his favorite shirt and karate gi.

"That feels a lot better. Guess I'll go sight-seeing before we have to leave. Who knows if I'll ever be back." He said as he started down the street.

As he walked throughout the town, he found the execution tower.

"The stage of the Pirate King's execution, Gold Roger. Too bad I wasn't alive to take a crack at him."

He continued on his stroll, walking past the Marine HQ on the island.

As he did, he noticed a wanted poster.

After looking at it, he pulled it off the wall.

"Monkey D. Luffy. That's the guy who beat Arlong and who Nojiko's sister is with."

He stared at the young man wearing the straw hat and a big grin on his face.

"Hmmm, he doesn't look at all what I expected. But I doubt his bounty of 30 million is an accident."

He folded the paper and placed it in his pocket.

"He's got a good month or so lead so it's not impossible that we won't run into eachother. Then we'll see if he's worth the bounty on his head."

He set for the harbor and ran into Daddy and Carol.

"Hey. So you came to see us off?" He asked.

"We sure did! Did you think that you could leave without saying goodbye?" Carol said, her dress now yellow, making her look like a spring flower with her long curly locks.

"I guess not. So, have you seen Jesse yet?" He asked, patting the girl on the head as they headed for the harbor.

"No, not yet." She answered.

"Hey!" Jesses shouted.

"Oh, there he is."

Jesse ran up to them, seeming pleased.

"The preparations have been made. We can set sail whenever we're ready." He said, pointing to a ship in the distance.

The ship was rather plain in appearance, with no real distinguishing marks on it, but it was far greater in size than Victor's boat. Easily big enough to carry 10-20 men.

"Nice." Victor whistled as he looked at it.

"Thanks, I call it the Magna Carta. So, are you ready to set sail? I've collected plenty of provisions for us so we should be good for a while." Jesse asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Carol ran up and hugged Jesse, who returned the hug.

"I'm gonna miss you, Uncle Jesse. You too Mr. Betta." She said.

"I'll miss you as well, Miss Masterson." Victor said as he boarded the ship, leaving Jesse for his final goodbyes.

"I'm sorry if I've been a burden, but now I hope that I can become a better man, even with this condition." He bowed deeply before them.

"I'm sure that you'll do fine. You've got a long journey to find your place in this world. But should you ever come back. There's always a place for you here." Daddy said, shaking Jesse's hand.

"Thank you, sir." Jesse said before jumping onto the ship.

"Goodbye! I hope that you'll come back soon!" Carol shouted as the ship slowly drifted out to sea.

Jesse waved from the port side while Victor waved from the stern of the ship.

When Loguetown was well out of view, Victor leaned over the railing next to the helm.

"So, how does it feel?" He asked.

Jesse remained silent for a moment as if collecting his thoughts.

"I'm not really sure to tell you the truth. I feel scared, yet excited at the same time. It's just like when I first became a Marine."

Victor nodded, as he too felt that way when he set out not too long ago.

"Well the only thing between us and the Grand Line is Reverse Mountain. If luck is on our side, we might make it without too much trouble. Since that storm ended a couple of days ago, we shouldn't have any bad weather for quite a while."

"So what's the plan when we get there?" Jesse asked.

"The adventure… and maybe catch some high bounties along the way."

Jesse looked towards the sea as the ship broke every crest it hit.

"Ok, I will follow your lead, Captain."

Victor stopped chewing on his straw as he raised an eyebrow.

"Captain? What makes you say that?"

Jesse grinned.

"It's only fitting that a ship have a captain, right? Besides, I served the Marines as a sniper, not a leader, so you're the more suited for that position."

Victor just scratched his head.

"Okay, I guess."

"Alright!" Jesse turned to look back to the sea. "But a proper ship needs a flag. So we need to have a good one."

"But we're just a couple of Hunters. Besides, the Marines would see any flag that's not theirs as a Pirate's flag and blow us out of the water."

Jesse thought about it.

"Good point. That is how they do it, but a pirate flag consists of a variation of the 'skull and crossbones'. How about we make it a merchant flag. We're not seen as enemies to the Marines and could be good bait for unsuspecting pirates.

Victor liked the idea as it seemed to be a rather logical one.

"Sounds good. All we need now is a good design and a name."

"How about El Dorado?" Jesse suggested.

"I think that's taken."

"Puerto Rico?"

"Nah."

"Costa Rica."

"Are you just making up words?"

"I'm not seeing you come up with anything."

"What'd you say!"

The ship started to jump out of the water as the two were already brawling on their first voyage together as they sailed over the horizon.

XXXXX

A/N

Jesse's attacks are related to guns/artillery. Even if they do not exist in the One Piece world.

The Magna Carta is an English charter made in 1215 A.D. It's also the name of one of my favorite RPGs.


	5. Reverse Mountain

Reverse Mountain

As the two neared the Red Line intersection known as Reverse Mountain, they had finally come up with a name for their "Merchant Flag", which also was included in the design.

After hours of arguing over what it should be called, they finally came to an agreement.

"We shall call ourselves, Sparrow Corp. after the South Blue Sparrow. It's simple and not something the Marines would think as a pirate ship." Jesse said, already having a design in mind. This consisted of a red silhouette of the bird with its wings spread at the center and with a large Letter S behind it."

"Wow, for a blind guy, you draw pretty good." Victor said as he looked over Jesse's shoulder, who gave him an almost hurt expression.

"Hey! These glasses do give me manageable sight. It's just that without them, I can't see." He explained.

"Fair enough." Was all Victor said as he leaped to the helm and then to the crows nest.

"Once we get the base of the mountain, visibility will become difficult and the trip isn't an easy one.

"How do you know that?" Jesse asked.

"That's how I got here from South Blue." Victor replied.

"But doesn't Reverse Mountain only go to the Grand Line? It's the only canal that goes down."

Victor just grinned.

"Yes it does. So I just climbed down the mountain when I reached the top."

(Flashback to Victor carrying his boat over his head as he jumped down the mountain.)

"That was actually the safest part of the trip." Victor said with a small laugh.

Jesse couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"_This guy is nuts. Well since I'm stuck with him, I'd better be the voice of reason." _(This coming from the guy with a short fuse.)

In the distance, storm clouds began to come into view, which meant that on the other side, was the Red Line.

"We're almost there. The most dangerous part is just before we reach the entrance."

"Got it!" Jesse said as he ran inside to put on a rain coat.

Victor looked around, picking out every single detail like his father had taught him as the sound of the rushing waters were clearly audible behind to thick mist.

Temperature, wind, the current, humidity, barometric pressure. All of these things were just basic knowledge for a Navigator who needed to put them all together in order to read the weather and the sea to predict all possible outcomes as even the smallest mistake can mean certain death.

"Alright! This is gonna be a wild ride so be sure to stand ready for my commands!" Victor ordered as he gripped the helm.

"Aye, Captain!"

The ship began to pick up speed the closer they came to the mountain.

The two passed through the fog and looked up as the towering mountain seemed to pass far beyond the clouds as a statement that no mortal should enter.

"OK! The current has got us, there's no turning back! Hoist the sail!" His voice getting louder as the water started to become thunderous.

"Hold'er steady! If we go too far on either side, we'll be crushed by the rocks!"

"Aye!" Jesse held the ropes tight as they shot up the rapids.

Victor had the helm in a deathgrip as he fought the ship to keep it from running into the walls.

"Come on. Easy now." He pleaded as he made minor adjustments to keep the Magna Carta steady.

With the speed increasing, the helm was almost thrown from his hands as the ship swiped one of the gates, the impact throwing them around.

Jesse was sent flailing as he held onto a single piece of rope as Victor struggled to hang on to the helm as he got his footing back.

"Hang on, Jesse! We're almost through!" He shouted as water splashed onto the deck.

As soon as they passed through the gates, everything was smooth sailing as they penetrated the cloudcover.

Once they cleared the clouds, they could see the top as water was shooting up like a geyser.

Both men crowed in excitement as they cleared the peak, momentarily gaining altitude before falling into the downward stream which leads to the Grand line.

"Way to go, Maggie!" Jesse shouted as he pet the ship.

"Maggie?" Victor asked.

"Yeah." Jesse said as if that wasn't strange.

Victor decided not to bother as it would be a pointless argument.

Upon reaching the bottom of the mountain, they let the ship coast from the momentum.

"Ok, we made it out better than I expected. So where to, Victor?"

Victor gave it some thought.

"Well I've never actually been to the Grand Line. What did you do when you were a Marine?"

Jesse was a bit astonished to hear that as he scratched his head in disbelief.

"Well, the ships that belonged to the Marines had Sea Stone underneath them. Since it gives of the same energy as the ocean itself. The sea kings don't notice and the ships can pass through the Calm Belt with no problems. Of course, Pirates use a special compass called a Log Pose. Because the islands in the Grand Line have their own magnetic fields, that using a normal compass would be useless. In which only the log pose can accurately determine the direction of an island."

Victor took in the information.

"So basically we're screwed without one."

"Pretty much."

"Bo…!" Came a low moan.

"Hey Jesse. Did you say something?"

"No, I thought it was you."

"Bo…!"

They could hear the water stirring beside them and a giant whale rose from below, dwarfing their ship.

"HOLY SHIT THAT THING IS HUGE!" They shouted as it loomed over them.

Soon fear was overcome by a strange reaction of laughter as they got a better look, seeing a large and very bad painting of a jolly roger on its face.

The whale let out an angry roar that caused the ship to shake, stopping the two's laughter.

"I think we made it mad." Said Jesse.

"What's going on out there?"

The men turned to see a small island with a lighthouse and an elderly man on it.

"A flower?" They said as they looked harder to see the man staring at them with a hard glare.

"Hey, do you know this thing?" Jesse asked.

Dun…dun…dundundundun

"It's bad manners to speak to someone without introducing yourself first?"

Jesse took the man's advice, although a little bitterly.

"Ok, sorry. I'm Jess…

"I am Crocus. Caretaker of the Twin Capes Lighthouses. I'm 71 years old. Gemini."

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! YOU DIDN'T EVEN LET ME SAY MY NAME!"

Victor just sighed.

"Please forgive my friend, he's just stressed. As you say, you are the caretaker here. Would you happen to know how to get to the nearest island, or at least a means to get a Log Pose?"

Dun…Dun…dundundundun

"You could get lost out here on the Grand Line. You should get a Log Pose." The man said.

"WE JUST SAID THAT YOU BASTARD!" Jesse growled.

Victor held Jesse back as he tried to pull a gun on the man.

"_This guy is crazy. Guess I'll have to be the voice of reason."_

"Mr. Crocus, I'm sure that a conversation would go much more smoothly if you would allow us to dock on your island."

Dun…Dun…dundundundun

"Sure, go right ahead."

XXXXX

Despite his hard demeanor, Crocus was a gracious host, setting up some tea for the travelers as they sat outside in the sunlight.

"Sorry if we upset you or your friend. You just seemed very intense." Victor apologized.

"Oh that, have you never heard of a running gag?"

Victor's smile became awkward.

"_A gag?... _So, Mr. Crocus, seeing as how you live at the entrance to the Grand Line. You must have some knowledge of the area that would be of some use to us."

The man just stroked his white beard for a moment as if he were thinking.

"Of course, we could pay you for the information." Victor said.

"Oh? I was going to tell you, but since you offered."

Victor realized he fell into a trap.

"_That crafty old man. Using that pause to sense my intentions."_

Crocus looked up at his lighthouse for a moment.

"I have no need of money, but my back is aching and my lighthouse could use some repairs." He said, making exaggerated motions of pain, which Victor could tell was all an act. But seeing that he had no choice, he complied.

XXXXX

Several hours had passed as the two toiled away at the damaged building as Crocus idly read his newspaper.

Jesse had been glaring at Victor the whole time as they hammered nails in planks of wood.

"Why did you have to bargain with the man? We could have gotten information out another way."

"You mean by force? Then we're no better than pirates. Besides, I don't like being indebted to people."

"Then what about when I rescued you?"

"I did the same for you."

Jesse grit his teeth, but Victor had a point.

"Besides, if Hunting becomes too much for us. We can always go into construction." Victor said with optimism, but Jesse didn't seem as enthused.

"Yeah, whatever."

XXXXX

Finally, they had finished, putting away the tools and sitting before the man, who hadn't noticed them.

"Ok, Old man. So how about this information that we worked so hard to get. It had better be good." Jesse said, glaring through his glasses.

Crocus lowered his paper and glared back.

Dun…Dun…dundundundun

"DO THAT AGAIN AND I WON'T BE RESPONSIBLE FOR MY ACTIONS!" Jesse snarled as he had to be restrained by Victor.

"If you intend to enter the Grand Line. It's almost impossible to find an island by simply relying on luck. That's a surefire way to an early grave. Getting a Log Pose is the best way to get through the Grand Line."

"Ok, we know that. So how about this Log Pose? How can we get one?" Victor asked.

"Sorry, but I gave mine to a young group of pirates a while back. Their captain is the one who painted that Jolly Roger on Laboon. The whale that you saw earlier."

"They must have been tough. You don't seem like the type to get beaten easily." Victor stated.

Crocus simply nodded in agreement.

"It was nothing like that. You see, for the last 50 years…

XXXXX

Victor and Jesse were a little impressed at hearing the story of Laboon's undying friendship and how Luffy of the Strawhat Pirates calmed him down with a fight.

"After seeing how they managed to, in the end, save Laboon's life. I decided that they could have my Log Pose. I had little need for it anyways."

"Well that's nice, but where do we get our own?" Jesse asked.

Crocus looked up at his light house.

"Have you noticed the damage to my house?"

"OF COURSE! WE FIXED THEM! YOU SENILE OLD MAN!" Jesse blasted.

Crocus seemed unaffected by his constant outbursts.

"Ever wondered how I got them? Well, some pirates have been giving me some trouble lately. I can handle them fine, but they are persistent and haven't given me any peace for over a week." He explained.

"Any idea what they are after?" Victor asked.

"Information, like you, but this I can't tell them. They're just low-level scum, looking for the easy way to accomplish what countless others have died trying. Their Captain has a Pose and if you can get it away from him, then you will have the requirements to progress through the Grand Line."

Victor seemed pleased with the information.

"Well then it looks like we have a way to get a Log Pose."

"So, when do these guys usually show up?" Asked Jesse.

Crocus took a long drink of tea, letting the two wait awkwardly. Then he let out a satisfied gasp.

"Right now."

The sound of a cannon being fired, could be heard as a cannonball screamed in the air and splashed in the water, narrowly missing the Magna Carta.

XXXXX

"Hey! Old geezer! Have you changed your mind yet?" Came a loud voice from a large galleon with dozens on cannons and a giant Lionhead as is bowhead.

"Come on out Crocus! Just tell us the route to obtain the One Piece!" The voice turning out to be the Captain of the ship. He was a heavily built man with moustache-goatee combo. He wore no shirt, yet wore a longcoat like a Marine Admiral over his shoulders. In his hands were a pair of four blades that he gripped tightly. Each over a foot long and could slice a man into pieces.

**Steel Claws Tyrus  
>Bounty- 28,000,000<strong>

"I've been patient with your resistance, but if you keep this up then I might have to kill your whale friend whenever he shows up!" Tyrus threatened.

XXXXX

Crocus seemed to be visibly angry, but Victor and Jesse gestured for him to not be involved.

"So we have one of the infamous Roger Pirates in our presence. I can say that it is an honor to meet you. But don't worry about him. We'll handle this" Victor said as he cracked his knuckles and Jesse placed his hands on the grips of his revolvers.

XXXXX

Tyrus seemed mildly irritated that their consistent harassment of the man and his home haven't proved effective. But upon closer inspection, one could tell that he had some visible bruising when he tried to confront Crocus personally.

"Damn Geezer won't just give up. I'm really getting tired of this stubborn fool." He growled.

"Hey Captain Tyrus, there appears to be another vessel docked on the island!" A pirate from the crow's nest shouted.

"So another pirate crew looking for information about One Piece, eh. I can't have that now, can I? Hand me the lens." Tyrus ordered.

He was given some binoculars and looked to get a better view of the ship.

"What the hell? Doesn't even have a Jolly Roger on its flag. No self-respecting pirate would head into the Grand Line without his own Jolly Roger. Must be a civilian ship of some kind. It doesn't even have a cannon to defend itself."

Tyrus relaxed himself as he allowed the ship to some right up to the Magna Carta, which wasn't even a tenth of its size.

"Hey! Who's ship is this? I demand to see its Captain!" Tyrus shouted as his men sneered with wicked grins, seeing this as an easy opportunity to get easy treasure and supplies.

A man walked out, dressed in a cowboy hat and a cloak that covered most of his body.

"Who's making all of this racket? You sure got a lot of CLANG!"

The man was cut off as he walked right into the mast, causing him to collapse from the impact.

All of Tyrus' men sweatdropped for a moment before they all burst into a fit of laughter as the man hastily tried to get up.

XXXXX

Crocus just watched the man with his stern gaze.

"It looks like I'm not the only one with a running gag."

XXXXX

Jesse cleared his throat as he calmly waited for them to stop laughing.

"Man, you must be either clumsy or stupid to walk into your own ship." Tyrus stated, calming his men down.

"Sorry, but I'm not wearing my glasses at the moment so I'm basically blind, you see. So, what business do you have with this ship?" He asked.

"Do you happen to be the captain of this ship?" Tyrus demanded.

"No, I am his 2nd in command. The Captain is indisposed at the moment. Can I be of assistance?" Jesse asked.

"Just that before we take care of the old fossil and his pet fish. We're gonna take everything that you have. Even this little boat that wouldn't pass for a dingy."

Jesse adjusted his hat a little as his face darkened.

"Really? The Captain wouldn't like to hear you calling Maggie a dingy."

Tyrus just snickered as he leaned over the railing in an arrogant manner.

"Oh, and why is that?" He asked.

In a flash of gunfire, a dozen of his men screamed in pain as they collapsed to the floor from various wounds. This revealed Jesse's smoking guns in his hands.

"Cause I sure as hell don't." His voice low and menacing.

XXXXX

While Jesse was distracting the crew, Victor had swam down below Tyrus' ship. He settled at its center as he placed his hands together, manifesting a concentrated ball of water that swirled like an eddy between them.

He was waiting for the signal to start the attack.

He heard gunfire, which was Jesse's signal.

"Here it comes. Aqua Torpedo!"

XXXXX

"Cause I sure as hell don't." Jesse's voice low and menacing.

Tyrus' eyes lit up with rage as he saw his men moaning and bleeding.

"You son of a bitch! I'm going to rip out your guts and hang you with them!" He roared as he cut off a section of his own ship to display his strength.

"Too bad you won't have the chance." Jesse said, holstering his guns.

"What…"

The galleon was obliterated in an explosion of water.

XXXXX

Tyrus and his crew lay floating among a field of debris as Victor and Jesse looked down at them.

"Well, I think that fixes your little problem." Victor said as he sported the Log Pose which he relieved Tyrus of.

"So should we turn him in for the bounty?" Jesse asked.

"Nah, this is the Grand Line. There are plenty of pirates we can capture along the way."

Jesse nodded as Victor looked at the direction it was pointing.

"So I guess we'll head to the island that this Log Pose is set for." Victor suggested.

"Alright! We're heading out to the Grand Line!"

"I hope that you boys have a safe trip and thanks for the pest control!" Crocus said with wave.

"No problem! Take care now!" They shouted as they sailed away.

Crocus lowered his arm as they sailed into the night.

"It's a rare sight to see strong Hunters. The Grand Line is starting to fill up with more interesting people these days." He let out a small chuckle as he went back into his house.

XXXXX

The Magna Carta sailed smoothly underneath a cloudless sky as a full moon the stars lit up the night.

"That was an interesting day, wasn't it Victor?" Jesse said as walked around, checking for possible damage from the attack.

"Yeah, sure was. And it's only going to get more interesting." Victor said as he lay at the front deck, staring at the stars and chewing on his straw.

"_From this point on, the caliber of pirates will become significantly greater. The pirates of South Blue were strong. I had trouble with more than a few of them. But still, this Grand Line has Pirates from the West and North Blue as well. Even the Pirate King came from East Blue, which shows that one shouldn't underestimate a person based on their origins."_

Jesse yawned and stretched his arms.

"Well, I'm going to get some sleep. It's been a long day. Good night." He said as he went to his quarters.

"Good night." Victor said as he continued to lay there.

Then he grinned.

"But that just makes it all the more exciting. I can only imagine the kind of strong people that we'll run into out here."

He got to his feet as he stared into the endless ocean.

"Pirate, Marine, Hunter, it doesn't matter. I'll even fight God if there is an opportunity.

He threw a punch that shook the air around it.

"No matter what. I won't back down."

XXXXX

A/N

The pirate captain, Steel Claws Tyrus, I had originally named Iron Claws Dugal, until I realized that it was too similar to Iron Mask Duval. Even though I didn't really read/watch the arc.

The sparrow symbol was derived from the character Jack Sparrow, from the movie 'Pirates of the Caribbean'. However, in relation to OP, there is a sparrow from the South Blue that is a character during the Davy Back Fight arc.


	6. No Man's Land

No Man's Land

Victor and Jesse were lazing about, enjoying the weather as there was barely a cloud in the sky. Their flag and main sail adorned with the Sparrow Corp. Logo.

Despite this, Victor was a little bored as he looked at the Pose.

"It's been over 2 days. We must be coming to the island anytime now. Say Jesse, do you see anything?"

Jesse had been lounging in the Crow's nest, his feet propped up.

"Why? It's not like I can see anything. You idiot." That last part more or less under his breath.

Victor eyes twitched in irritation as he walked up to the mast.

"Hey Jesse!"

The man jerked up and leaned over the edge.

"What!" He shouted back.

Victor kicked the mast with the bottom of his foot really hard, causing it to shake, making Jesse lose his balance.

"Ahhhh!" He screamed before falling head first onto the deck.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Jesse shouted as he stood up.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Victor said, playing with his straw as he walked away.

Victor took it upon himself to go to the Crow's nest, but all he could see was ocean.

"Damn." He cursed as he jumped down, more irritated as he looked at the Pose again, which it continued to point in the direction they were headed.

"I sure hope this isn't busted." He thought out loud.

"You and me both." Jesse agreed, still sitting where he fell. His shoulders slouched at the possibility that they were lost.

Victor felt for the guy. Even he was feeling tense at the uneventfulness since they reached the Grand Line.

"What we need is a Messenger Bird. At least we'd be able to know what's going on in the world and find some possibly good bounties to chase."

"Oh, that's a good idea." Victor agreed.

"You mean, you never thought about getting one?" Jesse asked over his shoulder.

"Nope, always been more of a 'let fate decide' kinda guy."

Jesse fell over.

"Really? I'm surprised that you didn't die before I met you."

Victor just shrugged.

XXXXX

For a while, the only sound was the sea crashing against the ship.

"So, how has your Haki training been going?" Victor asked, sitting on the edge of the ship as it tilted and swayed.

Jesse stood up as he took off his glasses and cleaned them.

"Well, it's going, for the most part. I can detect the presence of all kinds of creatures around the ship. My range is only about 50 meters at the moment, but I think my enhanced senses are beginning to grow accustomed to it. If someone gives of a strong presence, like you for example, I can see with no problem. To describe it is like I'm using my Haki to 'see' . But when it comes to inanimate objects I still have to rely on my glasses most of the time."

Victor just smiled.

"Well, just keep working at it. I'm sure that you'll be even greater at it in no time."

Jesse returned the smile as he put his glasses back on. "Thanks."

XXXXX

The place was a dry, desolate place with cacti and dry winds blowing dust throughout the land. A tumbleweed rolled through one of the few towns that populated the island. It seemed that many people wouldn't come to such a place because of this, but that made it much more enticing for those who wished to do whatever they want. Pirates in particular.

Gambling, robbery, murder, any crime imaginable can be done here as all of the enforcers of the law were either killed off or simply ran for their lives. Thus this left the island a haven for pirates and criminals.

Gunfire could be heard as well as shouts of excitement from a saloon in Este Town.

Pirates seemed to be having a good time as the place was a warzone with tables and the bar used as cover from bullets that smashed bottles and hit several men.

"Come on! You think you can beat the Finch Pirates!" Shouted a man, who had a large plume of feathers in place of hair.

"You better believe it! No one is better than the Coyote Gang!" Shouted a man who had a large paw print tattooed on his chest.

More men fell in a hail of gunfire as the two sides cursed at one another.

Suddenly, the saloon doors swung wide open, this causing the firefight to stop instantly, the men turning their attention to the opening.

From it, a large hulk of a man who stood easily 10 feet tall walked in, bending over just to get through. He wore a large green cape draped over his back as well as gold and black armor that was shaped like a muscular torso. His face covered in a mask that was the same color as his cape.

Behind him, another tall, but shorter and slimmer man walked in. He wore a red cape except that it draped over his shoulder as well, concealing his left arm.

No one was sure what to make of this man, but the presence he gave off was staggering.

The large masked man seemed to be eyeing all of them with his intense gaze. For what reason, no one was sure.

"Wiess of the Finch Pirates, 56 million berries. Gilfried of the Coyote Pirates, 49 million berries. Looks like there's nothing but trash here. Not even worth the sweat from my magnificent muscles." The large man said as if he were talking to insects.

"Just who the hell do you think you are? We'll kill you for mocking us!" The two shouted as they pointed their guns at the giant.

The entire group turned on the man, but before one of them could even pull a trigger, a red streak passed by them.

Everything was over before anyone noticed what had happened. Seconds later, the captains fell, each with a single thin hole in their head.

The thinner man snickered as he turned, revealing twin rapiers, dripping blood at the tips.

Only their men remained, who could only stand frozen in shock.

"Since your captains are dead, you now belong the me, El Toro. If any of you are against the idea of me being your captain then by all means, step forward. I'm sure that my Vice-Captain would be happy to show you the price for leaving." The large man stated.

The men dropped their guns when they heard the name.

"Good, now come with me. I have a job that you will be quite suited for. " El Toro said and walked out, this time walking through the building like it was nothing, creating a large hole where the door was.

"That was El Toro, the Executioner. The Captain of the Libre Pirates, with a bounty of 75 million." They said.

The slimmer man appeared behind the man like a ghost as he gave a mocking bow and left.

"If that was El Toro, then that was his Vice-Captain, Sangre Spada. A swordsman without peer and a bounty of 48 million. What kind of monsters are they?" One of the men finally spoke.

"I'm not sure, but we better do as he says if we want to keep breathing." To which the others agreed and began to head towards the exit.

"Oh, and by the way." El Toro said, peeking into the room.

"You wouldn't have to know where Crater Island is? Would you?"

XXXXX

Elsewhere, in a town that has yet to be visited by El Toro, Victor and Jesse appeared, carrying some bags over their shoulders for supplies.

"So how long do you think we'll have to wait until the Log Pose is set for the next island?" Victor asked.

"Who knows? Maybe one of the locals might know." Jesse suggested.

Upon reaching the town, all they could see was devastation. Bullet holes riddled the buildings, making them look like swiss cheese.

"What, happened here?" They said, even though they weren't going to get an answer.

"Jesse, check the buildings and see if there are any survivors." He ordered and they split up.

They opened doors and entered buildings, but couldn't find anybody.

"Any luck?" Victor asked.

"No, I haven't seen or sensed anybody. Despite the damage, it doesn't appear to be recent." Jesse commented.

"But how come there's nobody around?" Victor asked to no one in particular as they continued to walk.

He was answered by a gunshot, the bullet ricocheting at their feet.

"Looks like there's more trouble rolling in." Said a voice.

From the corner of a building, a man holding a gun walked out. His spurs ringing with every step as he faced them.

The two were less than scared as they were staring at a middle-aged man who looked 3 sheets to the wind as he more or less stood upright.

"Ok, what do you pirates want? There's nothing here for your kind so either get lost or…or…" The man's consciousness was fading in and out.

"Hey, are you alright?" Victor was about to help him when the man managed to steady himself.

"Stay back. The next step you take an' I'll fill ya full of lead." He warned.

Victor raised his hands, one of them holding his bag.

"We're not here to make trouble. We're just here to gather supplies and find out why this town is deserted." He explained.

The man hiccupped as he closed an eye to focus his vision.

"What about it? Just get the hell outta here." He said, then he caught Jesse making a move to get by him.

"Hey, I said don't…"

Victor took the opportunity to throw the bag in the man's face, catching him off guard. He then charged and knocked the gun from his hand, forcing him to the ground.

As drunk as the man was, he tried to take a swing, but it was easily caught by Victor.

"I think you need to sober up."

The last thing the man saw was a fist before everything went dark.

XXXXX

The man groaned slightly as he woke up to find himself in a jail cell. Outside the metal bars, was the long red-haired man drinking a cup of coffee.

"You're awake finally. You've must have drank the bar dry. Here, it took some time to find some coffee to help the hangover." Victor said as he handed him a cup.

The man just groaned, but took the coffee. However, he took one sip and he almost spat it back up.

"Sorry, we couldn't find any sugar or honey to sweeten it." Victor said as he took another swig of his own.

"Well, since you have me locked up instead of killing me. You must be looking for the treasure on Crater Island."

"Crater Island?" Victor's eyes took interest for a moment.

The man just snorted as he averted his eyes from Victor.

"I'll take that as a yes. Well I don't know anything about it. Anybody who knew about Crater Island is probably dead. So why don't you do me a favor and get the hell out of here." He said as he looked out of the cell window.

"You seem like a harmless guy, but I think we'll keep you behind bars for now." Victor replied.

This just made the man chuckle as Jesse walked in.

"Looks like there's nobody else. And he's awake I see."

"Yeah, he's still got a hangover though." Victor explained.

"Right, and from the looks of it. I guess the sheriff of this place is either dead or left town." Jesse sat down and propped his feet up.

"Neither, he's right here." The man said.

The two were surprised by the man as he looked back at them.

"Yep, I'm the sheriff. Also the only person in O'este Town for the last month."

"Care to explain?" Victor asked.

"Got any food? I've done nothing but live in a bottle since everyone left so I forget what solid food tastes like."

Jesse was a bit bitter, but handed him an apple and a sandwich, in which the man seemed disappointed.

"This all?"

"Yeah, now talk." Was all Jesse said.

The sheriff was a little irritated, but didn't bother to push the matter.

"Well from everything that happened, it just seems like a bad dream. The Island of Law was once…"

"Wait a minute. This Island is called Law? Kind of ironic don't you think?" Jesse stated.

"Good for you. So stop interrupting. Now where was I...?"

"I'll kill that bastard!" Jesse fought the urge as his knuckles were white as they gripped his pistols.

"Ah yes. This used to be a peaceful place. Back then, even pirates had a code of honor that they rarely caused the towns much trouble. That was until the rumors of One Piece filled the newspapers and every low life who thought they were pirates set sail onto the Grand Line. For the most part, we could handle them on our own and drive out most of the run-of-the-mill pirates."

Then his voice started to waver as tears filled his eyes.

"That was until a little more than a month ago when a man with fiery red hair like yours showed up and destroyed everything. We could do nothing to stop him as our weapons were useless against him."

Visions of a man with a sinister figure with large spike hair and a giant arm made of metal.

"Damn that Captain Kid, he and his group nearly wiped out everyone on the Island… my son was one of them. And so, this town is all I have left of my family to remember them by."

"Kid? Do you mean Eustass Kid?" Victor asked.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" The sheriff asked.

Victor's face darkened, but his eyes seemed to shine through the shadows with a strange light.

From Jesse's viewpoint, it was like his fighting spirit flared for that moment.

"Cause he's from the South Blue, just like me. He's ruthless, merciless and also possibly the strongest pirate to ever come out of the South Blue. It would be incredible to take on such a powerful opponent."

The sheriff just snorted.

"Anyways, ever since, this has been a haven for trash and scum to do what they wanted. Now there are rumors going about an island that the Log Pose doesn't lock onto that is supposed to have a great treasure. Crater Island."

"Crater Island?" Said Jesse.

"That's what you're here for isn't it?"

"No, we're bounty hunters. Not treasure hunters." Jesse explained.

"But your friend there seemed interested."

Victor just grinned.

"Well you know, where there's treasure…there's pirates." He said as he stood up, opening the cell door.

"It looks like you're feeling better so I won't need to hold you here anymore."

The sheriff was a bit cautious, but eventually he walked out of the cell and into the street.

"I'm sorry that we can't be of help to you. We are just waiting for the Log Pose to set for the next island."

The man just waved it off.

"It's alright. The Pose sets pretty fast here. Besides, it was just nice to talk to someone after so long."

"So what's your name? I'm Victor and this is Jesse."

"It's Tanner. Sheriff Tanner."

"Well then, Sheriff Tanner. We won't be causing you any more trouble so we'll just be on our way."

"Well then, I wish you two the best of luck. And kick some pirate ass for me."

This got Victor a smile as he reached out his hand.

"Done."

Sheriff Tanner reached out his own hand.

BANG!

Victor and Jesse were shocked as was Tanner, who's eyes faded before he collapsed in a heap.

"Sheriff!" Victor knelt down and lifted the man's head, his side bleeding.

A smoking barrel could be seen as a large man in a green cape walked into the town.

"Sorry to interrupt such a touching moment. But I really would like to hurry this along." Was all he said, tossing the gun away.

"Well, it looks like this is it for me." Tanner said, though somewhat happy despite the pain.

"Don't say crazy things like that! Jesse! Do we have some first aid?"

"I don't think we have time for that right now." Jesse said as a large group of pirates stood before them.

Tanner coughed.

"Don't worry. Maybe this is just my time."

"Screw that. You'd be fine if this asshole hadn't shot you."

The masked man's face turned to rage.

"Asshole!"

Victor saw a great shadow over him and he saw the giant raise his arm high to crush him, but he was quick enough to jump away, taking Tanner with him. Dodging the fist as it pulverized the ground the two had been.

"You dare insult the Great El Toro! I'll send you to hell for that!" The massive man declared.

Victor's rage began to rise into a boil as he kept his calm as he laid Tanner down next to the wall of a building.

"Here, put pressure on the wound. If we can get to a doctor, there might be a chance." He said placing the man's hands on the hole.

"Just forget about me, kid. I'm not worth it." He begged, but Victor refused to listen as he stood within a close distance of the man.

Victor pulled his straw piece from his mouth.

"Jesse, don't lose this, ok." He said as he flicked it like a dart, his partner catching it.

"You just made a big mistake." Victor growled as he glared at the giant.

El Toro just smirked.

"Oh, do you know who you're talking to. I, El Toro, have a bounty of 75 million. Do you really think you stand a chance against me?"

"How about I show you." Victor said as he leaped.

El Toro was slammed in the face by a kick, sending him flying through a building.

"Captain!" The men shouted.

"You shall die!" Sangre Spada said as he charged, only to be intercepted by Jesse, who pointed guns in his face.

"Ah ah ah. This is between the Captains." He said.

"That's what you think." Spada said and swung with lightning speed.

Jesse leaped away, his cloak in shreds.

"Fast. Even with my Haki, I barely avoided it."

From the wreckage, they could hear laughter as El Toro walked out with nothing but a little blood on the corner of his mouth.

"That was a nice kick, kid. I actually felt it. You must have a pretty high bounty."

"Nope, I'm a Hunter." Victor replied.

El Toro seemed amused by the response.

"A Hunter, eh. Well that's too bad. I was thinking of making you part of my crew, because I only accept strong guys. But the life of a Hunter is spent helping the Marines. A Pirate's life is about freedom and I can't accept a Marine dog such as you."

El Toro threw off his cape, cracking his neck as he returned to stand before Victor.

"Now, shall we take this more seriously?" He gestured.

Victor cracked his knuckles.

"Fine, cause you've seriously pissed me off!"

"Spada, if you want to fight his friend, be my guest."

The man smirked.

"Thank you, but I'll decline. I'd rather not stain my blades any more today."

It didn't matter to Jesse as he just stared at the two Captains face off. The look of surprise clear on his face.

"_What is this? It's like I'm staring at two monsters." _

With his Haki 'vision', the two were giving off powerful auras. But for some reason, El Toro's was different, something he had never seen before.

El Toro lowered his body and charged.

Victor braced himself and caught the attack, but El Toro's size shoved him back, causing Victor's feet to create deep trenches.

"Such a one-dimensional attack. I expected more from a bounty of 75 million." Victor grabbed El Toro's shoulders and with a great heave, threw him into the air.

El Toro grinned as he twisted his body to land gracefully on his feet. Surprising for a guy his size.

"That was just a test. Most guys die from that attack so count yourself fortunate. Now I can really let loose and let you experience my gorgeous muscles." He said as he flexed.

"Now you shall experience El Toro's full power!" He shouted as he leaped into the air spinning in an acrobatic style.

"Strella Press! (Star Press)" He shouted as he spread his arms and legs wide.

Victor jumped just as El Toro's body smashed the immediate area.

"Drill del Toro!" He launched from the dust cloud in a spinning attack.

Victor dodged as he pulverized a building with ease.

He shot out again, but Victor was ready as he crossed his arms.

"Sharkskin!"

The battle between the unstoppable force and the immovable object seemed to happen before everybody's eyes as the two entered a stalemate.

"Not bad." El Toro said as he stopped spinning, grabbed Victor, and raised him over his head in one motion.

"Espalda Breaker! (Back Breaker)" He drove Victor onto his knee, almost breaking him in two, causing Victor great pain.

"Now that I have you, you are mine! Strella Fiesta! (Star Party)"

He began to perform a series of grappling moves which involved slamming Victor into the ground and into buildings, causing lots of destruction.

"And now the finish!"

He grabbed Victor by his feet and spun around like a top before throwing him into the air. He then jumped after Victor and locked his legs around his neck and his arms around Victor's feet, having his foe facing upside down.

"Shooting Strella!" He began to flip into a rapid spin before throwing Victor at the ground like a missile, creating a great explosion from the impact.

Jesse and Tanner were in awe as the Libre Pirates cheered at their captain's victory.

"No way. This guy is strong enough to even beat Victor, who has fishman strength."

El Toro chuckled as he landed, looking at the large crater.

"I guess I went overboard. No matter. Feel honored that you were killed by my fabulous body." He turned to his men, one of them handing him his cape.

The rock stirred, stopping the man from grabbing his cape as he turned back to see Victor outside the crater, bleeding from several wounds and breathing heavily.

"So, you survived that level of attack. I'm not sure to whether to be impressed or irritated." The giant said, turning back to his foe.

Victor wiped some blood that was getting in his eye.

"_So this is the level of pirates I'll be facing on the Grand Line. If I hadn't been using my Sharkskin defense to reduce the damage, which can stop even cannonballs, I would have been killed."_

Despite his damage, he could only smile.

"Then it wouldn't be any fun if they weren't strong. This is the kind of fight that sets my blood on fire."

Jesse could see Victor's aura grow even stronger than it was initially.

"_What the? Despite all of that damage, it's like he's only getting a greater urge to fight. Is this what he is like in a real battle?"_

"Okay, Round 2." Was all Victor said before sprinting straight at El Toro, who tried to grab him, but Victor ducked under it to get right below the man.

"Sea Dragon Kick…!" He slammed his left foot into the ground, caving it in as he pushed off, drilling his other foot into the man's chin. The shockwave knocked most of the nearby pirates away as their Captain was sent into the air along with Victor.

"Barrage!" He shouted as he began to twist, driving his other leg deep into El Toro's chest, then again and again rapidly to send the man higher into the air.

"Typhoon Heel Drop!" Victor spun rapidly before driving his heel on top of El Toro's head, knocking him into the roof of a building with devastating force.

The Libre Pirates' jaw dropped as they stared at a shattered building that collapsed on their captain.

Victor fell to the ground, breathing heavily as that was the remainder of his strength.

"How did you like that?" He said as he rolled over and pushed himself to his knees.

From the dust cloud's shadow, El Toro could be seen getting up.

"You really are a strong guy. Never thought I'd have to go this far, but I guess I have no choice." He said with a light, but still evil chuckle.

El Toro's silhouette began to grow and change as two horns grew from the top of his head, making him look like a devil. His armor shattered to pieces from his expanding form as black hair grew all over his body.

"I gained my 75 million bounty without this ability so only my men know that I have it." He began to laugh as he stepped out, crushing the ground from his weight. His body now standing over 20 feet tall.

Jesse's eyes widened as he stared at the beast before them.

"_This is why he gave off a strange aura. He has Devil Fruit powers."_

Victor fought to stand as his opponent made the ground quake with every step he took of his hooves, flexing his fingers as they cracked.

"If you thought I was tough before. Then you're in for a surprise. With this, my raw power is increased exponentially. As I have eaten the Ushi-Ushi Fruit, Model: Longhorn."

"A Zoan type. Victor, get out of there! If you had trouble with him before, there's no way you can beat him now!" Jesse shouted.

"Back off! This is my fight! I'm not running!" Victor shouted, even though standing was all he could do at this point.

El Toro almost seemed to have a little respect for the man when he heard those words.

"So you would rather die than run. As you wish. I shall liberate you from this world. Bull Rush!"

Victor clenched his fists as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"Who said anything about dying? Sharkskin... Gah!"

His defense did nothing as one of El Toro's horns pierced though an arm and exited through his back.

Victor's eyes began to lose their light as his body went limp.

"Captain!" Jesse shouted, but to Victor it seemed like it was a thousand miles away.

El Toro grinned as he lifted Victor, who hung like a rag doll on his head, blood dripping from his wounds like rain.

"Now experience a strength that none have ever witnessed!"

El Toro threw Victor to the ground as he jumped to the top of a building, standing on its corner.

"Brazo del Toro!" He shouted as he leaped into the air, falling with his elbow out.

Victor groaned as blood pooled around him, helpless as he could only watch as the bull descended.

"Adios!"

The man was obliterated by an impact that wiped out half the town.

XXXXX

A/N

The Island of Law theme is based off of the Wild West.

El Toro is depicted as a Lucha Libre (a Mexican acrobatic wrestler) and also his Devil Fruit correlates to his name. While Sangre Spada is that of a Matador.


	7. Crater Island

Crater Island

Victor woke up in bed, shirtless. His wounds bandaged and his arm in a sling. (The one that was punctured by El Toro.)

He found himself in a small room that looked like a simple hotel room except that it was adorned with medical tools and supplies.

"So you're finally awake. I was worried that you might die from blood loss." Said a young woman with white, short-cropped hair and a line scar on her left cheek. She didn't look like a doctor by how she was dressed in casual attire, but he wasn't in a situation to complain.

"What happened? Who are you?" Victor demanded as he tried to get up, but she placed her hands on him to keep him from doing so.

"Just relax, you've been out for 3 days. How you're not dead is a miracle in itself." She said as she pushed him back down and placed a hand on his forehead.

Victor had a feeling of nostalgia from her motherly motion, blushing a little.

"Well, you don't have a fever so that means no infection, which is good." She said to herself as she walked away, pulling out a cigarette and a lighter.

"As to your questions, my name is Clair, the doctor of Norte Town. Your friend brought you and Tanner on his back. I'm amazed that he could make the trek on his own in this place. It's more than 50 miles from O'este town. I'm sure that Tanner helped him with directions cause that poor man couldn't see his own hand if it was right in front of his face." She explained as she lit a cigarette and took a drag, gently blowing out the smoke.

"So where are they?" Victor asked.

"Tanner is resting in the next room and your friend, Jesse I think it was. He has been wandering through the town for these last few days, trying to gather information about Crater Island."

"He has? Why?" Victor asked.

"He mentioned that a man named El Toro was heading there."

"El Toro!" Victor growled, forcing himself to get up, collapsing the instant he tried to walk.

"You idiot! Do you want your injuries to reopen!" Clair shouted, using herself as a crutch and put him back on the bed.

"You need time to heal. With your injuries, you should be dead by all accounts. So try to calm down. He's been gone for a while so he should be coming back soon." She said.

Jesse opened the door to the building.

"Hey, Miss Clair! How's he doing today?" He asked.

"Speak of the devil." She said as she cupped her mouth. "He's awake so you can talk with him!"

Jesse walked in with a relieved smile.

"Took you long enough. I'd thought I'd have to start looking for a nice tombstone." He said as he took his hat off and sat down across from Victor as Clair left them alone.

"So how is the sheriff?" Victor asked.

"He'll live, luckily the bullet missed his vitals, but the alcohol made his blood thin so he would have died anyways if I hadn't carried him to the town."

Victor felt better after hearing that.

"That's good."

Jesse's tone became serious.

"Yeah, I'm sure that you know by now, El Toro is headed for Crater Island. After you were beaten, he got information on its whereabouts and immediately left."

Victor was confused when he heard this.

"But how? Tanner said that anybody who knew about its location was dead."

"That's not entirely true." Said Tanner, walking in, his side patched up from the bullet wound.

"Looks like the old man has been holding out on us." Jesse explained.

Tanner lowered his head as if he was ashamed.

"I'm sorry for deceiving you. Even though I was dying, I felt that if there was a way to save the two of you, since you were the first decent people I've met in a long time. I decided to give him the information that he wanted."

XXXXX

(3 days ago)

Victor's body lay half buried in a large crater made from El Toro's finishing move

El Toro walked out of the crater his body made, returning to his human form.

"Now that he's taken care of. We need to find out where to find Crater Island. Since all this town has left is that guy and the old man. I doubt they know. Kill them." He said, putting on his cape.

The pirates readied their guns.

"Wait. I am the only one that knows what you are looking for. I'll tell you, if you let us go." Tanner begged on his hands and knees, fighting to stay conscious.

El Toro raised his hand to stop his men.

"Ok then. If you tell us, I will let you go." He said, turning to the man.

Tanner felt more at ease when he heard this.

"Thank you. The Island cannot be found by the Log Pose. I am the only one who knows its location. If you head due south for 10 hours and southwest for 10 more. You will find it. The treasure, however, I know nothing about."

El Toro carefully listened to the man's words.

"Gracias, your information will be put to good use. However, since you say that you are the only one left that knows how to get there. I can't have others getting in my way so I must keep them from having that information."

His men were about to fire upon them, but Jesse had prepared for such a thing. Being a former Marine, he knew better than to take a pirate at their word.

"Get down!" He shouted as he tossed a small bag with a lit fuse. Inside was gunpower that exploded into a large smoke cloud.

"Damn that insect." El Toro growled as his men shot into the cloud.

"Come on. We don't have time to waste. Our mission is more important than a couple of weaklings." He ordered as his men stopped shooting and they moved out towards their ship.

Jesse and Tanner were hiding behind one of the buildings after the crew left the town.

"Hey old man. Where's the nearest town with a doctor?" He asked.

"Norte Town, but it's a long ways to get there, why?"

"Cause I'm taking us there."

XXXXX

"And that's what happened." Jesse said. "Oh, and I saved this for ya."

Victor caught the piece of straw that he gave to Jesse.

"Thanks." He said, putting it back in his mouth.

"So now that you know where El Toro is headed. What will you do?" Tanner asked.

"Kick his ass." Victor said bluntly.

Tanner looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"You can't be serious. The last time, you were beaten bloody. What makes you think that you have a chance in the condition you are in. Besides, he has a 3 day head start and quite possibly has found the treasure." Tanner exclaimed.

"Well we won't know until we go there, right."

Victor then seemed to be in thought for a moment.

"I'm hungry. Where can I get some food?"

The two men fell from the tense moment being shattered by that phrase.

"Jeez, I don't understand you sometimes." Jesse said as he rubbed his sore head.

Victor just grinned.

"Hey now, I haven't eaten in three days so cut me some slack."

XXXXX

All three went to a local restaurant as Victor inhaled everything within reach. Despite his emphasis on manners, sating his hunger took priority.

After a short while, he drank a glass of water in several big gulps before slamming it down in satisfaction.

"Ah, I feel alive again." He said as he leaned back, cleaning his teeth with his straw.

After this, Jesse decided that it was a good time to speak.

"So, what are we going to do about Crater Island? El Toro and his men could have found the treasure by now and took off before we even arrive."

Victor took in the information.

"That is a possibility. But I doubt that they found the treasure after only a few days. But still, I intend to seek retribution. He should have made sure that I was dead." He said, a grin beginning to spread on his face.

"After what you went through, a normal man would have been dead a hundred times over. Who wouldn't think you were dead?" Jesse stated.

"You didn't." Victor replied.

"That's because I know you better than they do. You wouldn't be much of a captain if you couldn't survive that."

Victor laughed. "Even a tough captain would've been killed. I'm just made of sturdier stuff."

"But what about your injuries? Earlier, you could barely walk." Tanner pointed out.

Victor looked at his arm in the sling.

"Oh that? I just needed to get some food. I feel a lot better anyways." He ripped off the sling and bandages, revealing that his worst injuries looked more like scratches now, shocking the two men.

"What are you? How can your wounds have healed so quickly?" They asked.

"Like I said. I'm sturdier than most people."

Victor, Jesse, and Tanner went back to the clinic where Victor found his shirt, which now had a large hole in it.

"So are we ready to go?" Victor asked.

"Yeah. The Magna Carta is docked near the town so all we have to do is set sail." Jesse replied as he put on his hat.

"Good, it looks like the Log Pose has already set for the next island. Plus, the sooner we head out, the better the chance we have at catching up to them."

XXXXX

Victor and Jesse boarded the Magna Carta while Tanner stood on the pier.

"Well I hope you boys do the smart thing and don't get involved with those pirates. Even if you are Hunters, you won't stand a chance." He advised.

"Well it's too bad that we're not that smart." Victor said with a grin.

"Jeez, are you two trying to give me a heart attack." He griped.

"Don't worry. I don't intend to lose this time." Was all Victor said as he waved.

"It was nice to meet you, Sheriff. Take care now."

Tanner waved back.

"I will, I just hope the two of you do the same."

XXXXX

Victor turned the ship to the west to go around the island so they could start their trek to Crater Island.

"Hey Victor. I know that we could leave when we were ready."

"Yeah, so."

"So, what the hell is this?" Jesse said, looking at several large empty barrels.

Victor jumped down from the helm and smirked.

"This is my plan to beat El Toro." He explained as he pat one of them.

"Care to explain?" Jesse asked.

"Well you know. As powerful as El Toro is, he has one major weakness that he never should have showed me."

"And what is that?"

"That he's a Devil Fruit user."

"Didn't seem like a weakness last time." This comment got him a dirty look from Victor. It sort of scared him.

"So what does that have to do with the empty barrels?" He asked, trying to change to subject.

Victor snorted as he cooled off.

"Just like all of the people who eat a Devil Fruit, they forever lose the ability to swim. So I'm going to bring the ocean to El Toro."

"So you mean to throw barrels of sea water on him?"

Victor scratched the back of his head.

"Not exactly."

XXXXX

From a bird's eye view, one would believe that the island was covered in craters, like it was bombarded by a meteor shower.

Deep within the Island, El Toro watched from the edge of the gigantic crater for which it was named. Down below, people were digging multiple tunnels with pickaxes and shovels while others pushed carts filled with rocks to dump them out of the crater.

Of course, these weren't El Toro's men. They were captured pirates of other crews that El Toro had beaten. El Toro's men were the 'motivators' using whips and other tools of pain to keep the workers from stopping.

"Captain, how long do we plan to stay here? Others before us have never found anything except rocks and ruins. Is there really supposed to be a treasure here?" Spada asked.

"No, what we are looking for isn't treasure." El Toro explained.

"Then what, sir?" His 2nd in command asked.

"According to the information my organization gave me. The ancient civilization here was destroyed by a weapon of their own creation. A weapon that can obliterate an entire island sounds like it would be a great use in our plans." El Toro answered.

"Does a weapon of such power actually exist?"

"Even I think it is merely a legend, but if we were to find it. Our organization would become a force that nobody could oppose."

El Toro spread his arms wide as if proclaiming his superiority.

"Then, we will destroy the World Government and bring true freedom to this world!"

His men heard his words and raised their arms in the air.

"Freedom! Freedom! Freedom!" They shouted in unison.

XXXXX

(20 hours later)

The Magna Carta could see the island in sight, along with El Toro's small fleet of ships.

"Looks like we're in the right place. We should search for a cove so that we don't get spotted." Jesse suggested.

"Got it." Victor gurgled as he drank a giant barrel of sea water in giant gulps.

Victor let out a breath as he set the barrel down.

"Phew, this is harder than I thought is was gonna be." He groaned as he grabbed another barrel of water that drifted alongside the ship.

"I think you've had enough. I'm still trying to figure out where you put it all."

Indeed, Victor's body didn't really look different despite his never-ending binge.

"Lots of sit ups." He laughed as he pat his stomach.

"Honestly, I think you're idea is half-baked at best. But at this point, there's no more time to come up with a new one." Jesse claimed.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." He walked to the bow.

"Great, now I gotta take a piss."

"I suggest you don't if you want to retain that reservoir of water in your body." Said Jesse.

"Right." Was all Victor said as he fought back the urge.

XXXXX

After finding a small area of water inland, they docked and searched the area for any enemies.

"It looks clear. They must be searching for the treasure right now so we shouldn't have a problem getting spotted."

The two continued to investigate, finding mostly ruins of ancient buildings and old tunnels that prior treasure seekers either found nothing, or possibly died from a tunnel collapsing.

"Feel anything?" Victor asked.

"Nothing, but my ears are picking up sounds from that direction." Jesse pointed farther inland.

"Ok, that's where we're headed."

XXXXX

Not long afterwards, they came across some men whipping some workers who were hauling rocks away from the site.

"Move faster you ingrates! The Captain doesn't take kindly to slackers if you catch my drift! If he catches you taking a break, what I'm doing will seem like a flea bite compared to what he'll do to ya!" Shouted one of the men as he struck long gashes on their backs, causing them to scream in pain.

"That bastard!" Jesse growled as he readied his guns.

"Lets go." Victor yelled as they jumped into action.

"What the hell?" The man with the whip said as he turned to get a face full of fist, causing it to cave in before he spiraled into a rock wall.

"Intruders!" Shouted another as he pulled out a pistol to shoot, but Jesse slammed the butt of one of his revolvers on the man's head, knocking him unconscious.

"That takes care of them." Victor said as he dusted off his hands.

The slaves, seeing their captors beaten, collapsed. Exhaustion taking over their bodies.

Victor walked to one of the men and knelt down.

"Don't worry, they won't be getting up anytime soon. So tell us, where are the rest and how many are there?" He asked.

The man was bleeding badly, but he managed to gain some strength and look up at him.

"I don't know how many. More than a hundred I think. The main site is at the center crater to the south. But going there is suicide. Their captain is as strong as a monster. Even our captain was killed easily by his 2nd in command. They brought us here to dig their tunnels for some treasure that existed here a long time ago. That's all I know."

Victor nodded.

"Thanks, now rest. We'll handle this." He said as he stood up.

"Come on. We've got unfinished business."

"Aye Captain." Jesse said as they headed south.

The two quickly made their way south. Encounters with the Libre pirates were rare so most likely they were all focused at the center of the island.

Finally, they reached the crater, which must have been over a dozen miles in diameter and incredibly deep.

"So this is where the treasure is most likely at." Jesse said.

"Possibly, but I wonder what kind of treasure could have survived whatever did this." Victor stated.

"You've got a point. Now how do you think we should go about all of those pirates down there? Not to mention El Toro and Sangre Spada."

"Well we could make some sort of distraction. All we need to do is figure out what we could use to do it."

"How about a big explosion?" Jesse suggested.

"That could work if we had something that could do that." Victor replied.

"How about these?" Jesse showed him a handful of dynamite.

"Where did you get those?" Victor asked.

"Found them when you were asking that guy questions earlier." He stated.

"And you didn't bother to tell me." Victor said, the vein on his head throbbing.

"I didn't think it was that important."

This caused Victor to knock Jesse on the head.

"Ow, what did I do?" Jesse whined, a large bump formed underneath his hat.

Victor didn't even answer as he looked around, his eyes catching El Toro in the distance.

"Ok, well we have a means to cause a commotion. So here's what we're gonna do."

XXXXX

El Toro was like a gargoyle as he stood watch over the excavation.

Sangre Spada appeared at his side.

"Anything to report?" He asked.

"Nothing about the weapon. However, some of the workers were buried in one of the mines. I don't think we can continue digging in such an unstable area.

"It's not important enough for me to worry about. Just tell them to keep digging." He ordered.

"As you wish." Spada said with a bow.

Just then a great explosion in the distance caught everyone's attention.

"What the hell? There's no workers over there." El Toro said.

"Spada, take some men and check it out." He commanded.

"Yes, Captain."

Spada took 20 men with him and they headed out with guns and swords while El Toro continued to watch the main site.

"Looks like you're running low on manpower!" Said a familiar voice, which El Toro instantly recognized.

"What the… Impossible!" He turned to see Victor high in the air, quickly falling towards him.

"What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost." Victor said as he pulled back his fist.

El Toro snorted as he prepared himself.

"You've already lost to me before, what makes you think you can beat me now?" El Toro said as he tightened his muscles and raised an arm to block the punch.

His arm successfully blocked the punch, but for some reason, it gave easily to the smaller man. Much to El Toro's surprise he was hit with his own arm and sent flying across the crater, plowing through people and rock as he tumbled everytime his body hit an obstacle. Finally, he stopped, facedown on the ground.

Victor landed, crushing the ground beneath his feet.

"Preparation." Victor stated as he raised his fist as if to show that he was predicting the outcome of the fight.

El Toro began to chuckle from his position. Then he exploded into laughter as he pushed himself to his feet.

"I don't know how you changed in such a short amount of time, but it still won't do you any good. This time I'll be sure to finish the job!"

The man wasted no time as he transformed, becoming the monstrous bull that had easily beaten Victor before.

Everyone saw this and ran in fear of the beast, even his own men.

El Toro blew twin streams of air from his nose as he threw off his cape.

"This time, you will die!" He slammed a hoof down on the ground, cracking it.

"I don't think so." Victor replied as he got in a stance.

El Toro roared as he charged at full speed, shaking the ground like an earthquake as he lowered his horns.

XXXXX

A/N

The next two chapters will involve fights between the Vice-Captains and the Captains so prepare for some action.


	8. Guns and Roses

Guns and Roses

Spada and his men quickly ran up the crater towards the explosion. At first they had assumed it was some sort of accident.

In moments, they jumped over the edge to see nothing but destroyed earth.

"What's going on? There's nobody here." Someone said as they searched the place, but couldn't find anyone.

Spada, however, could tell that this was no accident as he cautiously scanned the area.

"Something doesn't smell right. What it is, I'm not sure. But this is definitely out of the ordinary."

"So you fell for our little trick." Came a voice, causing everyone to turn towards it.

"I was hoping that it would bring you here, Number 2." The voice coming from a man who was standing behind them at the edge of the crater, blocking their path.

Spada now had a disinterested look on his face after seeing who it was.

"So this was your doing? Are you here for revenge because of your Captain?" He asked.

"Nah, he's doing that all by himself." Jesse corrected.

"What? How? He should be dead." Spada said in shock.

Jesse adjusted his hat a little as he grinned.

"Is that what you think?"

XXXXX

(earlier)

"Ok, well we have a means to cause a commotion. So here's what we're gonna do. We'll set the dynamite here and I'll approach from the other side. Once I give the signal. You set if off. If it works, they'll investigate and reduce their numbers for each of us to handle."

Jesse nodded.

"Sounds good and if Sangre Spade should come." He pulled out his revolvers and spun them on his fingers. "I'll take care of him."

Victor nodded.

"Lets go."

XXXXX

(present)

"And that's how we got to this point. You see, a simple 'divide and conquer' strategy." Jesse explained, taking off his glasses and placing them inside his clothes.

Spada didn't seem impressed.

"That strategy would be a good one if there were more of you. Now die for your arrogant stupidity, attack!" He shouted, in which they charged Jesse en masse.

Jesse lowered himself and dashed into the group of men, pulling out his revolvers.

"Rolling Barrage!" In a flash of gunfire and kicks, men were sent flying like toys in a hurricane.

In the time of only a few seconds, 20 men were wiped out, scattered about the area.

"Well, that was a nice warm-up." Jesse said as he rolled a revolver's cylinder along his arm, letting it click slowly.

"Now it's just you… and me. Sangre Spada." He finished by aiming both of his barrels.

"I'm over here." Spada stated.

"Huh?" Jesse was confused as he looked around. This made Spada sweatdrop.

"Oh, there you are." Jesse corrected himself as he pointed his guns, trying to look serious after his blunder.

Spada just placed his face in his hand.

"You are a strange man, trying to fight when you can't even see." He said as he unsheathed his rapiers, crossing the blades at their tips.

"But you dared to cross El Toro and worse, you tried to cross me. For that, you will die. I'll make sure of that." The blades shined from the light that reflected down their lengths.

"Don't count me out just yet. You think I would fight you, knowing that I would lose." Jesse replied, cocking the hammers back.

"Others have said the same thing. Even if my bounty is lower than El Toro's, don't relate to that as being weaker than him." Spada said as he pulled back a sword, but keeping it pointed at Jesse.

"Primera Thrust!"

Jesse ducked the stab, which seemed instantaneous by a normal person's sight.

The two seemed to be in a very fast and acrobatic dance of death as Jesse twisted and shifted from every lethal stab and swing of Spada's blades. Even though they were close enough to feel the wind from eachother's attacks. Neither could land a solid hit.

During their exchange, Jesse's foot caught a small rock, causing him to lose his balance.

Spada didn't waste the opportunity as lunged, but Jesse managed to avoid the attack and backflipped to safety.

The aftermath showed that the strike made a slight cut on his left cheek and the moment revealed several other areas were bleeding as well, although the wounds were superficial.

"My my, I can't believe that you managed to escape. Although from the looks of it, I've got the edge in this fight." Spada said as he swung his swords to throw off the blood.

Jesse wiped the blood away from his cheek as he got ready to attack.

"I wouldn't be so cocky over a few cuts. This fight isn't over. Eat this!" He shouted as he unleashed a quick barrage of gunfire, which Spada simply deflected like nothing.

"You are so misguided at the gap in power between us. So how about this?" Spada said as he jumped into the air above Jesse, twisting his body to face down.

"Rosa Tormenta!" (Rose Storm)

Jesse dodged a hail of rapid trusts that destroyed the ground where he just was.

"Damn, his speed is hard to deal with and every attack is meant to kill."

He looked to see the ground where he stood was now nothing but a hole.

"Huh? Where'd he go?"

"Rosa Jardin!" (Rose Garden)

Jesse looked down as the earth beneath him was obliterated.

"Crap!" He jumped into the sky, leaving Spada in a large hole of rubble.

"You damn cucaracha! Just die already!" Spada shouted.

Jesse just chuckled as he turned towards Spada.

"I don't think so. Hammer Kick!" He shouted and began to spin rapidly as he fell.

Spada crossed his swords to block the strike. The ground cratered from the force of the blow as his face grimaced slightly.

"_What a powerful kick."_

After that, the two broke off and got some distance from one another.

"You're beginning to annoy me." Spada said.

"Right back at ya." Jesse replied.

Spada lowered his arms, taking a more aggressive stance.

"Nobody has ever lasted this long against me. Either you are very skilled, or very lucky. Either way, it won't save you for much longer."

Spada's moved his swords in slow motion, yet seemed to create afterimages as he prepared to attack.

"From now on, I will use all of my power to kill you."

"I won't give you the chance!" Jesse declared as he raised his guns and fired, but Spada's speed had greatly increased and easily avoided the bullets, circling around to gain a better position.

"Is this the best you can do, Hunter? Against my speed, guns are useless." Spada closed in, crossing his arms.

Jesse could see his intentions as his eyes widened in shock. _"Not good."_

"Sangre X!"

"Gun Runner!"

Spada slashed the air when Jesse fired, who narrowly avoided the deadly attack.

The ground before Spada was sliced from the shockwave of his strike.

Jesse was breathing heavily, blood dripping from his chest.

"Damn, even though I knew what he was doing. The sheer speed that he can execute his attacks seems to make my Haki useless. But if I didn't have it, I would have died a long time ago."

Spada flicked the blood from his swords, reading himself for another attack.

Jesse was could already tell that if things didn't turn around soon, he would end up dead. For all this man said, he wasn't bluffing.

"I guess I'll have to completely abandon my defense if I intend to stand a chance. Running away isn't going to get me anywhere." He said, a small grin appearing on his face.

He began to snicker that the fight was turning out to be very interesting.

"_I wonder if this is how Victor feels everytime he fights. A true battle for life and death. I never would have thought that I could feel this way."_

Spada was confused by Jesse's expression even though it was obvious that he was getting all of the damage.

"Are you going crazy over the fear of dying? People do tend to act differently the moment they know that they are about to die."

Jesse just shook his head a little.

"Not exactly, but I really have to thank you for being such a strong opponent. I've never actually had the chance to use my Haki against someone as powerful as you. It just goes to show that I have a lot of training left."

"Training? You sound like you're going to live through this." Spada said.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't." Jesse snickered as he gripped his guns tighter.

"_This guy must have gone crazy to think something as betting on chance in this fight." _Spada thought.

Jesse rolled his guns across one another, spinning the cylinders as they buzzed loudly.

"Now I know how it means to feel alive."

Spada threw off his red cape as a statement that he was going to finish the fight.

"Last words of a dead man."

Jesse aimed his guns and pulled the hammers back.

"Tommy Gun!"

"Wall of Thorns!"

Just as Jesse fired his guns, Spada unleashed a furious barrage of stabs, creating an image of hundreds of swords in the air in front of him.

After the long exchange of weapons, the aftermath revealed Spada's swords had pierced every bullet, creating a metal shish kabob.

"Is this all?" Spada said as he swung his blades to get rid of the bullets.

"Nope, that's just what I wanted you to do."

"What!" Spada said before his face was nailed by a powerful knee strike that seemed to appear instantly.

"Vulcan Knee!"

Spada was launched across the battlefield to crash into the side of a ruined building. Large rocks then collapsed on top of him, creating a makeshift grave.

Seconds later, the rocks exploded as Spada roared, his clothes dirty as blood dripped from his face.

"What the hell did you just do? Tell me?" He demanded.

Jesse just stood there as the wind blew his cloak to one side.

"It was simple really. Instead of reading you attack, I decided to read your defense. After that, I knew the opportune moment to strike."

Spada finally got it.

"The moment I threw the bullets away. My guard dropped in that second."

"That's right. I realized that instead of just reading your moves. I can 'force' you to make them as well."

"What are you talking about? You can't force me to do anything!" Spada growled as he dashed.

"Sangre X!"

Jesse charged, stopping the man's attack by placing the barrel of one of his guns in between the swords.

Spada was shocked as he stared at the barrel that was aimed right at him.

"Got ya."

Spada tilted his head to the side just as the bullet whizzed by him.

"Pistol Whip!" Jesse had turned his other revolver around and slammed the butt across Spada's face, sending him spiraling to the ground. But Spada quickly recovered and raised his swords to defend himself.

"What the hell?"

Jesse blew the smoke from his gun.

"Did you think my attacks consisted of only kicks and bullets? Sorry if you assumed that. My hands do use my guns for most of the fighting, but I can use them for more than just pulling the trigger."

Spada was only getting angrier at the man, who should have died a long time ago.

"I've had enough! This time I'll kill you with my next attack!"

Jesse holstered his guns and spread his arms wide.

"_Six simultaneous thrusts to the kidneys, lungs, liver and finally the heart. That's when my counterattack begins."_

"Muerte Rosa! (Death Rose)" Spada disappeared in a cloud of dust.

Jesse's back exploded into a fountain of blood as both swords exited from his back.

Spada regained his grin, seeing his attack unabated, having pierced his opponent's heart. That was until Jesse grabbed his hands.

"What? You should be dead. I just stabbed your vital organs. How can you still be standing?"

Jesse coughed up some blood. Indeed, all of Spada's attacks had hit his body which now had tiny holes that were bleeding badly, but his grip remained firm.

"I knew what you were aiming for, so I was prepared to dodge your attacks. Since you use rapiers, swords that focus on piercing, you must have extreme accuracy to hit your target. Being a former sniper, I know this all too well. So if your target moves, you must be able to predict where it is moving. If you can't, that accuracy is greatly reduced. Sorry, but no bulls-eye."

Jesse's grip grew tighter, causing Spada great pain.

"Also, another similarity between a swordman and a marksman, we treasure our hands very much. As we need them to use our weapons. But once something happens to them… We can be very vulnerable."

Jesse took a deep breath as he ground his foot into the ground.

"Mortar Shot!"

Spada was hammered in the jaw by the kick, blood flying from his mouth.

"That is why I focused on strengthening my legs! Minigun!"

The rapid barrage caused Spada to double over as he coughed up blood, but Jesse refused to him go.

"Being a former Marine, I know the terror that you pirates cause. Just like what happened to O'este town. For that, I won't forgive you."

"Armor-Piercing Shot!" Jesse delivered a twisting kick with the ball of his foot deep into Spada's abdomen.

Spada groaned as he collapsed to his knees. Jesse released him as he clutched his stomach.

The man grabbed the sword handles and pulled the blades out, dropping them at his feet.

"And so, I will end your savageness here and now." Jesse said before he leaped high into the air.

Spada looked up and tried to move, but the repeated body hits had damaged him too much. His legs wouldn't obey his commands.

Jesse pulled out his guns and began to spin like a top.

"105mm Howitzer!" He shouted as he fired his guns over his head, launching him down at an angle.

"Damn you!" Spada shouted just before he was drilled by Jesse's feet, the impact creating a crater as large as a battleship.

Spada lay at the center of that crater, bloody and unconscious with Jesse standing over him.

"Even if you are a sinister pirate, you were a great fighter. For that, I can give you my respect."

Jesse turned to walk away before his legs gave out from him as he fell to the ground.

"Damn, I thought I was gonna look cool, but it looks like my injuries are catching up to me."

He managed to roll over as he stared up at the sky. Blood trailing from the numerous holes in his body.

"Victor, you had better win."

XXXXX

A/N

The 105mm Howitzer attack style is reference to the AC130's Howitzer, which is the largest gun on any plane and is angled down.

Next will be the Captain/Captain showdown


	9. Blood in the Water

Blood in the Water

Victor and El Toro stood motionless, two great opposing forces staring eachother down. The only ones that remained inside the crater.

"So how did you like the fireworks?" Victor asked arrogantly.

El Toro just snorted as his hooves clawed the ground.

"You've got to be a real idiot to take me on after what I did to you last time."

"Everybody gets lucky once in a while." Victor stated.

This made El Toro laugh.

"You think it was because of luck that I won that battle! You must be joking. It was pure power. Which I'll gladly demonstrate to you again in case you forgot." He declared as he flexed his muscles, which were even larger in his Bull form.

"Sure, go right ahead. Show me what you've got." Victor beckoned with his hand.

"Gladly, Bull Rush!" He roared as he charged like a train, horns down and aimed right for his target.

Victor set himself in a bracing stance.

"Don't think you can beat me with the same thing twice!"

Victor stuck out his hands and grabbed El Toro's horns just before they could hit. The great beast plowed into the smaller combatant hard to impale him with his weapons, but Victor wouldn't let him, keeping the horns from stabbing him. Finally, El Toro managed to push him into the far wall, his horns just mere centimeters from Victor's head.

"Hmph, it seems like you've improved a little bit since last time. More importantly, you feel far heavier than before. How did you do it?" El Toro asked.

Victor just smirked.

"I would say, it's a secret, but really I was about to show you anyways." He said as he took a long, deep breath.

"Sea Dragon's Roar!"

El Toro was shot with a high pressure water cannon, pushing him away from Victor very quickly as his hooves ripped apart the ground, slamming him into the far wall of the crater. The water pinning him against it.

Slowly, but surely, El Toro managed to handle it and brace himself as he pushed against it.

"Do you really think you can beat me with this sprinkler attack!" He yelled as he continued to push.

Despite the intense force, El Toro was noticeably pushing the water beam back as he gained momentum.

"Come on! You can't keep this up forever!" He shouted.

Within moments, Victor finally stopped. He coughed violently for a few seconds before he caught his breath. Then he got his grin back.

"I wasn't planning on it, but this fight is already mine." Victor said confidently.

El Toro could only crack a smile as he stared at the little man.

"Really? And what makes you say that…" He tried to take a step before he suddenly felt weak as he stumbled, tossing water around as he tried to keep his balance…Wait a minute, water?

El Toro looked down to see that he was standing in water as high as his knees. He was practically standing in a lake.

"What is this?" He demanded.

"Water, what did you think?" Victor asked sarcastically, the water level as high as his chest.

"It doesn't really matter. Now you're in my playground."

El Toro looked confused.

"What do you mean? You can't possibly think that you can fight me in this."

Victor just dove underwater, vanishing from sight, surprising the bull.

"Where'd he go?"

"Flying Fish Clothesline!"

Victor shot out of the water like a missile, catching El Toro in the throat with his arm. The bull went flipping head-over-heels before splashing into the water.

He got up as he rubbed his neck.

"What the hell? How can he move so fast in the water?" El Toro said as he looked around.

"Take a guess." Victor shot up from behind and dealt a powerful kick to his back, sending him skipping across the water like a stone.

Victor appeared in front of him, showing incredible speed even underwater.

"Sea Dragon Upper!" The fist catching El Toro's chin as he was launched into the air and plummeted into the water with a giant splash.

El Toro sat up, breathing heavily as his power was dwindling to nothing.

"What are you saying? Are you telling me that you're a fishman!" He shouted, fighting to stand on his feet.

"Bingo!" Victor shot out and dealt a rapid barrage of spinning kicks to his face. El Toro tried to attack, but Victor easily flipped over him, slamming both hands on the back of his head before disappearing in the water.

He rose to the surface as El Toro turned around.

"You see, because you're a Devil fruit User, it's obvious that you would weaken in sea water as we fishmen are at our strongest." Victor explained before diving again.

"Damn you! Come out and fight like a man you coward!" El Toro roared.

"Ok." Victor said and then proceeded to come from the water in all directions.

"White Rapids!" The water seemed to churn like there was a feeding frenzy from the speed that Victor was attacking.

Victor finished the attack by jumping high into the air and diving like a missile, driving both feet into El Toro's chest, causing the water to explode outward as the two vanished under the converging liquid.

Seconds later, Victor rose above the water, staring at El Toro's lower half that stuck out like a strange tree.

Suddenly, the bull thrashed about wildly before he finally managed to get his head above water, taking a large chunk of ground with his horns. He was coughing violently from the water that got into his lungs.

"You son of bitch!" El Toro shouted, but it was clear that he was losing the battle and his strength was barely enough to hold onto his animal form.

"What? Are you mad because you are losing? People like you make me sick. People who think that they can treat others like dirt and think the world owes them something. You don't deserve anything that you already have. You simply abuse that power and expect things to always roll your way. Sorry, but the world isn't like that." Victor said in a quiet anger.

El Toro spat to the side.

"So are you someone who thinks that things should be fair? That we are all equal. The world isn't like that either so you're living in a fairy tale that will only be crushed by reality." He growled.

"I know that, but its people in power that think they were given some divine right to hurt others and that isn't right. Even if equality is impossible, at least people can treat others with respect. That is something I wish to change, even if I were to die trying."

"So we're in a difference of opinion. No shocker there. Of course, a fishman would think like that because you are all just vermin that should be destroyed!"

El Toro was punched hard across the face, sending his body hurtling into the distance.

Victor cupped his hands into the water as they swirled.

"Aqua Torpedo!"

He launched a massive ball of water that caught up with El Toro and exploded into a massive shockwave of force.

El Toro rose from the water, blood flowing from various injuries.

"Damn, that last attack had some power." He groaned, but he began to notice that he was re gaining strength.

From the prolonged fighting, the water level had slowly been decreasing as it was funneling into the tunnels.

The bull snickered as he flexed his fingers.

"_Now the tides are turning in my favor._ Come on! I'm still standing! What! Is this all the strength that a fishman has to offer?" He goaded.

Victor took the bait and shot straight ahead, seemingly running on the water from the speed he moved.

El Toro was knocked across the face by a powerful punch, but he stood his ground. Again and several more times, he took Victor's blows as the smaller man zipped around the battlefield.

El Toro grinned when the moment came, predicting a rear assault as he turned with a wide grin. Much to the shock of Victor.

"Got ya."

Victor has hammered by a blow that sent him flying into the side of the crater with devastating force.

"What? How did he manage to counter me?" He groaned as he pulled himself from the hole his body made.

He noticed that El Toro was cracking his knuckles in an arrogant manner.

"What's the matter? Where was all of that confidence you had a minute ago?" El Toro said with a large grin.

Victor walked back into the lake, thinking about how El Toro did it.

"_Maybe he just got lucky. One more time."_

He shot across the water with a powerful side kick, but the bull blocked it with an arm. Victor tried a punch, but it was caught, surprising him again.

"Hehe, I'll admit that your water trick was clever and proved to be an annoyance, but as you can see. You no longer have that advantage."

"What are you talking about?" Victor demanded, but when he looked down, he could see that the water was far lower than before. Not even enough for him to swim in.

El Toro chuckled as he grabbed Victor's body with one of his massive hands.

"Now lets see if you remember this. Strella Fiesta!"

The bull slammed Victor into the ground, causing the remaining water around them to shoot up like a geyser. He then began to run using Victor's body to tear apart the ground into a long trench. He lifted Victor over his head and dropped him, kicking him hard in the stomach before slamming both arms down on his body.

Victor could barely move from the pain as El Toro slammed a hoof on his back, causing him to cry out in agony.

"You pathetic little worm. If you had simply ran away after I thought I had killed you. This never would have happened. But you have no one to blame but yourself."

Victor was repeatedly stomped and kicked, the force from the blows making the ground sink with every strike that lasted for several very long moments.

Finally, El Toro stopped, standing over a broken man who looked like he was already at death's door.

"It looks to me that you only have mere moments left so I'll let you have these last few minutes to regret the decision to fight me. I wouldn't want you haunting me for not giving you this moment of mercy." He said as he turned to walk away.

"Wait." Victor gasped, blood dripping from his mouth when he spoke.

El Toro stopped, but didn't turn around.

"What is it? You don't have much longer to live so why are you wasting my time?" He asked, annoyed.

Victor tried to get up, but his strength was gone and he fell back down.

"Are you still trying to fight? Commendable, but futile. Don't worry though. Soon, your friend will be joining you." El Toro said as he continued to walk.

"What? No, you can't do that! This is between you and me!" Victor shouted, the muscles in his body tensing up as he fought to stand.

"Yes it was, but this fight is over. What good is a 1st mate should their captain die? Just another life to be snuffed out. If Spada hasn't taken care of him, I'll make sure that he is. Adios." El Toro said with a wave.

"Hey! Get back here, dammit!" Victor shouted.

El Toro didn't stop this time, not paying attention to a dead man.

"HEY! I SAID GET BACK HERE GOD DAMN YOU!"

El Toro stopped, the sheer intensity causing his hairs to stand on end. He turned in surprise to see Victor standing despite his injuries. His posture as if he about to keel over, yet he refused to fall.

"Nobody threatens my friends and gets away with it!" Victor snarled as he glared with eyes that were now more animal than human.

"You want a fight! I'll give you a fight! Come on!" He roared.

El Toro couldn't understand what was happening. What was standing before him couldn't be a man. But none of that mattered as he grew angry.

"I don't know how you are able to stand, but I'll make sure that you never get up again!"

El Toro charged, quickly gaining momentum.

"See if you can withstand my Bull Rush at full speed! Hunter!"

Victor braced himself as he clenched both of his hands into fists, his knuckles popping loudly.

"Now die!" El Toro shouted.

Victor let out a great yell as he raised his arms just before they collided.

El Toro seemed pleased when he heard the sound of flesh being pierced, that was until he saw what he had hit.

Victor had intercepted the tips with his bare hands, both were bleeding from the holes that were made.

El Toro wasn't sure what was going on until he looked into Victor's eyes that were giving off an unsettling thirst for blood.

Victor roared as his fin exploded from his back, ripping apart his shirt as he snapped El Toro's horns from his head.

El Toro cried out in surprise as he backed away, his perfect weapons snapped like brittle twigs.

Victor dropped the broken, bloody pieces, stepping over them.

"You damn hypocrite that preaches about freedom and yet you take the freedom of others! I won't stand for a twisted ideal such as that!" Victor shouted in raw fury.

El Toro seemed to back away in fear at the man before him, yet he was looking above him.

"What the hell is this guy? It's like he's a monster!" He said as he could see an image of a great Sea King looking down on him with a deep hunger.

"_Come on, he's just one man. I've got Devil Fruit powers! A normal man, even a fishman, can't match up to my strength."_

El Toro managed to psyche himself up as he charged.

"I won't be defeated by the likes of you!"

The two were now in an all out brawl as they punched, kicked, and grappled. The sheer magnitude of their fight was crushing the ground around them.

Blood splattered to the ground as the two fought without even thinking about guarding. It was just a bloody fight to see who could withstand the most damage.

Both threw powerful punches that knocked eachother away, but neither refused to fall.

"Damn you!" They both shouted as their fists collided, creating a sound like thunder.

El Toro managed to close in and grab Victor in a bear hug, causing the man to scream from the pressure.

"Now to finish this! Strella Destroyer!" He jumped high into the air, spinning into a blur as they turned upside down.

"With this, your bones will turn to dust!" El Toror said as they fell faster and faster.

"Don't think you've won yet!" Victor pulled back his leg and rammed his knee into the bull's side.

El Toro lost his grip enough for Victor to kick him off, sending the bull crashing to the ground.

El Toro groaned as he looked up to see Victor diving right for him.

"1000 Brick Taki!" (Waterfall)

El Toro tried to defend the attack, but he was too late as an endless barrage of punches rained down on him.

Victor roared like a beast as he threw punch after punch, driving the bull deeper and deeper into the ground.

The crater began to crack and cave from the repeated strikes, before it finally disappeared in a giant collapse as a giant dust cloud that covered the battlefield. The aftermath was a deep hole that had swallowed the two.

XXXXX

For a moment, there was only darkness, an endless void of nothing. The sound of heavy breathing could be heard as light began to pierce through the dust cloud above, striking a raised fist.

Victor was motionless as he looked down at the man he had defeated, the light showed that he was unconscious as he was back to his human form.

The bloodlust subsiding, he lowered his arm and stood up, although a bit uneasy. He looked around to see himself surrounded by darkness.

"Where am I?" He asked as he tried to see beyond the light.

Further within, he could just make out an image of a large object. As his eyes adjusted, it looked to be a very large cube of some sort. He walked up to it so that he could get a better look.

"What is this? I've never seen anything like it. These symbols, they look so old." He said as he placed his hands on them, tracing them with his hands.

"Do you know what you're even looking at?" El Toro asked. Due to his injuries, he couldn't move.

"No, but it looks like you do." Victor replied, not seeing him as a threat anymore.

"That, is a Poneglyph. An ancient message handed down from a long destroyed civilization that belonged to a forgotten era of our history." El Toro explained.

Victor's eyes widened to the realization.

"You mean the 'Void Century'?" He had heard of it, but nothing more than it was considered a crime to even try to figure out what happened during that time.

El Toro nodded.

"Within these Poneglyphs, are supposed to be information about terrifying weapons that could destroy the world. The group I work with have been searching for them to uncover their secrets so that we could destroy the World Government and truly free ourselves of these shackles of so-called 'Justice'."

Victor turned towards the man.

"Why are you telling me this? What do you have to gain?"

El Toro just laughed a little.

"Who knows? My life will soon end. Our organization doesn't like failure so anybody involved will be swiftly erased."

Victor grew angry.

"That's a foolish way to go about something like this. Eliminating a comrade simply because of something like this."

"What do you care? A moment ago, I could see that you wanted to kill me. Why didn't you?" El Toro asked.

"Because that would be tainting the name of my father's people and the name of the hero, Fisher Tiger. Even though people still despise fishmen and have even killed our kind. Fisher Tiger vowed never to kill. My father followed that rule and I follow it as well."

El Toro just shook his head.

"I don't really understand you at all, but let me offer you this piece of information as a parting gift. Only the people of Ohara have ever been able to decipher that language and because of that, they were wiped out by the Marines. An entire island of people were wiped out because of that."

Victor almost couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"There has been word that a woman from that island still lives. The organization is searching for her in the hopes to use her knowledge to resurrect these weapons. As she has been on the run for over 20 years, most likely, she is still in hiding. Her name is… Nico Robin. If the World Government were to find her and use her knowledge to resurrect those weapons for themselves, many people would die."

Victor walked up to him and knelt down.

"Who is your organization? Do you belong to the Revolutionary Army?" He asked.

El Toro shook his head.

"I cannot tell you that. That is why death is the only option after failure, either in our mission or in combat. To prevent such information from being leaked. Now get out of here."

Victor didn't listen as he reached out and pulled the man onto his back.

"Hey, what are you doing?" El Toro demanded.

"It doesn't matter who you are. I won't stand by and let you die for something so petty. Even if our opinions and ideas are different. You're still a human being."

"Hey! Anybody down there?" Came a familiar voice.

Victor looked up to see Jesse waving from high above them.

"Hey! Could you get us a rope! I don't think there's another way out!" He shouted back.

"No problem, leave it to me!" Jesse said a vanished.

Victor let out a small smile, seeing his friend had made it out ok.

"Besides, I've still got to collect that 75 million berri bounty you are so proud of."

This made El Toro chuckle a little.

"Still a Hunter to the end, I see."

XXXXX

El Toro and Sangre Spada were tied up to the mast of the Magna Carta as Victor and Jesse made preparations to leave.

"So where are we off to now, Captain?" Jesse asked as he unfurled the sails, letting the wind catch them as they exited the cove.

"Well we're taking these two to the next island. Hopefully, they'll have a branch office that will take them off our hands."

"And fill our wallets." Jesse said, his eyes flashing at the thought of so much money."

"Yeah, that too. Well, the log wants us to go due east. Maybe we'll have some nice weather on the way."

"That would be nice." Jesse said as he took the helm, steering the ship to starboard as they headed east.

XXXXX

(Elsewhere)

A group of figures sat around a very dark room that masked their appearances. Despite the darkness, the room itself seemed rather elegant and expensive from the large paintings and architecture that the owner was of refined tastes. The table being the focal point from the gold that trimmed its frame.

The group numbered up to 9, each sitting in a large, sculpted chair with three of them unoccupied.

"It's been a while since we've come together. I can only wonder what it could be about." Said a female voice who sat to the right of the largest seat.

**Lilian the Scorpio**

"Gugugugugu. Something interesting must have happened if we were summoned so suddenly." Said a man who was clearly a giant, sitting next to the woman.

**Doreah the Capricorn**

"The boss must have some important information. I wonder what it can be about as to make him summon all of us?"

**Alex the Rooster**

"Hmph, they sure like to take their sweet time. Being late after being summoned. Worse, the Leader himself is still absent.

**Krakar the Monkey**

"Relax, there's no point in getting frustrated." Said a man who sat with one leg across the other, a large object leaned against his seat, from the looks of it, possibly a sword.

**Shune the Serpent**

"So why isn't he here yet? I'm getting bored." Said another man who was rather short and round as he played with his thin mustache that always curled no matter how much he pulled on it.

**Basus the Tiger**

"That is quite enough. If we're summoned, then all we can do is wait until he arrives." Said a woman. Her chair sitting right of the only chair that faced the others.

**Harriet the Rat**

"Heh, who put you in charge. The only one that can give orders is the boss. Know your place, woman." Said a man who was between two empty chairs.

**Valen the Dragon**

Harriet was about to explode when a hand blocked her path.

"Don't mind him. He's just a fool who doesn't deserve the title of Dragon." Said the man who stopped her.

**Riey the Virgo**

"What did you say, bastard!" Valen growled, his eyes turning into large yellow slits.

Riey didn't seem the least bit worried as he slid down the large chair and propped his feet up on the table as he rested his hands behind his head.

"Just because you killed the last Dragon and took his place, doesn't make you top dog. Scalely bat." (a play on the word scale (as in reptile skin) and scaly which means flaky/crusty (similar to shedding). Basically an elaborate insult).

Valen slammed his hands on the table, standing up.

"Say that again and I'll bite your heat off!"

The wall behind Valen suddenly exploded, revealing a perfectly round hole. This revealed that Riey had his fist aimed in Valen's direction, although a bit nonchalantly.

"You can try if you like. Just know that I won't make it easy for you. You flying pair of boots."

"Enough!" Came a voice that echoed across the room, bringing the argument to a halt.

Footsteps could be heard as they all went silent, waiting for the person to appear.

Finally, through the large double doors, a figure appeared.

"I'm so glad that you all could make it on such short notice." Said a tall man who gave off an overpowering presence, even among this elite group.

He calmly walked towards the far seat and sat down. Harriet placing a glass of wine next to him.

**Mr. X the Aries, Leader of the Zodiac Faction**

"As I am sure what you are all wondering as to why I called you together is to reveal some surprising news." He stated.

He pressed a red button on the arm of his chair and a large sail rose from a hatch on the table. A large white screen also lowered on the far end of the table.

"This visual denden mushi will show you what I mean."

The snail's eyes lit up. Acting as a projector, showed two pictures. Mr. X took a drink of wine before speaking.

"The first part. A new rookie has begun to cause some problems for the Marines. This man and his crew wiped out the Crime Syndicate Baroque Works and even took down Crocodile. Of course, the Marines are covering up the incident by saying that Captain Smoker was the one who defeated him."

The group stared at the wanted pictures of Monkey D. Luffy and Roanoa Zoro.

Krakar whistled when he saw the bounties.

"160 million between them and taking down a Shichibukai. I must say that I'm kinda impressed, but what about them?" He asked.

Mr. X nodded.

"During the incident, it was revealed that Nico Robin was among the Baroque Works members and that she had discovered a Poneglyph."

The group now realized the importance of the meeting as Mr. X continued.

"Further information is vague, but there is a possibility that she may have joined the Strawhat crew. After that, the Marines lost them due to a decoy. Their whereabouts are unknown, but I'm sure that we'll hear from them soon enough."

Lilian looked towards the door as if expecting someone.

"I know that we all should have received the summons. So where are Taurus and Sagittarius?" She asked.

"That is the second part I was getting at. As surprising as it is, Taurus was defeated and thus has failed his mission."

The group was visibly shocked by the news.

"What? How could Taurus fail? He had a fairly simple task of finding the ancient cube on Crater Island." Asked Shune.

"Well he ran into some unusual fighters, Hunters to be exact." The man explained.

"Hunters? There must have been over a hundred to take him down." Stated Lilian.

"No, only two." Mr. X explained.

The group seemed to be in stunned awe when they heard this.

"Who could have done this? There isn't a Hunter strong enough to defeat a Devil Fruit user. El Toro easily has the strength of a giant." Claimed Valen.

The denden mushi blinked its eyes and the two posters were replaced by two other pictures.

"The intel says that it was the red-haired captain that defeated him, his second in command defeating Sangre Spada." Their leader explained.

Riey seemed to focus on the picture of Victor for a moment, not even listening to the conversation.

Doreah laughed in his strange gugugu fashion, intrigued by the two.

"None the less, his defeat means that he will be terminated. Our group cannot risk failure in any mission. That is absolute." Their leader stated.

"And what of the Hunters?" The Harriet asked.

Mr. X simply smirked as he took another drink of his wine.

"Sagittarius is only under the order to eliminate Taurus and Spada. These Hunters, who are strong enough to defeat one of us deserves a 'reward'. Don't you think?" He said as with an evil chuckle.

"Beruberuberu…beruberuberu…beruberuberu…" Came a continuous sound.

The man pulled out a small white denden mushi from his jacket and placed it on the table.

"Beruberuberu…Kachak… Sagittarius, what is your update?" The man asked.

XXXXX

(Crater Island)

A man stood amongst a large area of bodies that belonged to various groups of pirates. Smoke from the destroyed pirate ships filled the sky. His long coat blowing in the wind. The man was crouched over a bluff that overlooked the sea. A very long-barreled gun resting on his shoulder. Its design similar to the PTRS-41 anti-tank rifle.

**Sieg the Sagittarius**

"The cube was uncovered during the fight, but without someone to translate. It is useless. As for Taurus and Spada, the Hunters have taken them away to collect their bounties. Looks like they've got a head start on me. They are so far away." The man said casually as the ship was but a tiny dot on the horizon.

"You know the punishment for failure." Said Mr. X.

Sieg chuckled as he placed the butt of the rifle against his shoulder, his right eye peering through the scope. Through it, El Toro was set in his crosshairs.

"Yes I do, Boss." He said evilly as he squeezed the trigger slowly.

"Death."

XXXXX

A/N

Such a large and powerful group to be introduced. This could cause trouble for Sparrow Corp. Things are about to get far more interesting for the two as they press further into the Grand Line.

All are based off of the Chinese and Standard Zodiac. 6 each respectively.

If you've read my other works, several names will be familiar. I'll explain the less obvious ones.

Krakar was my 1st original character of an old DBZ fic of mine. Since it was my first, it wasn't so great so I scrapped the fic. As he was a Saiyan, the Monkey was perfect for him.

Riey is Keith's last name in KOF vs SF.

Alex is from my incomplete fic, Lost Paradise.

Valen is simply a shortened version of Storm's last name, Valentine, from Final Fantasy.


	10. Club Town

Club Town

The journey after Crater Island had become rather dark in a figurative expression. Inside one of the rooms of the ship were the bodies of El Toro and Sangre Spada, covered in white sheets.

Victor leaned over the edge of the crow's nest, resting his chin on his fist as he chewed on his piece of straw, moving it from one corner of his mouth to the other. He had taken a liking to the tallest part of the ship as the wind seemed to help him clear his mind.

Down below, the base of the mast had remains of blood that had been wiped clean, leaving a very faint stain as well as two large holes from a very powerful projectile.

"Is this what the Grand Line is? Mindless killing? What would someone have to gain from that?"

XXXXX

(2 days earlier)

El Toro and Sangre Spada were tied to the mast, still alive at this point.

"So we're looking at 75 mil and 48 mil. A combined bounty of 123 million berries. This is a pretty good haul. We could add some pretty nice things to Maggie." Jesse said as he was already thinking of the possibilities.

Victor had control of the Magna Carta's helm, seeing the last signs of the island disappearing in the distance. He should feel good after such a hard fought battle, but El Toro's words didn't seem to fade from his mind.

"_I cannot tell you that. That is why death is the only option after failure, either in our mission or in combat. To prevent such information from being leaked"_

"Maybe we got lucky. So far, there isn't even a ship in sight. As a merchant vessel, nobody would assume that pirates with such high bounties would be on it." He said, trying to settle his own uneasiness.

Suddenly, El Toro coughed up a large amount of blood.

"Captain!" Spada shouted as he saw El Toro's head drop down to his chest, which had an inch wide hole in it.

Victor and Jesse heard the cry and immediately ran to see El Toro bleeding profusely down his body.

"Captain! Please! You have to help him!" Spada begged as he tried to fight through the ropes that bound him.

El Toro's eyes cracked open, showing he still had life in him.

"It's too late. If it's who I think it is. We won't survive." El Toro said, looking at his subordinate from the corner of his eye as he fought to breathe.

"Spada… it's been a pleasure having you as my second. I couldn't have had a better man by my side… I'll see you on the other side."

Spada's eyes teared up as he nodded.

"It's been a pleasure serving you, Captain."

Spada's eyes went blank as he went limp, a large hole in his body as well.

"What's going on? I can't see anybody, so how can they hit us?" Victor demanded as he searched, but all he could see was ocean.

"Our punishment has been carried out, Hunter. Seeing this wound in my chest can mean that it was none other than Sieg. His skills with a gun are unlike any that I've ever seen. His particular duty is to ensure that failures do not go unpunished. The bastard." El Toro groaned.

Victor knelt down as the man struggled to breath.

"Consider this a farewell gift from a dying man. They might not know who you are, but they will find out. They are a very resourceful and powerful group that even I can't touch. From now on, you will be in their crosshairs. I don't know what will happen as they seem to be allowing you to live. Your journey will only become more dangerous from this point on. Just watch yourself… and watch out for the Zodiac."

El Toro grinned as his eyes closed for the last time.

XXXXX

Victor stood up and seemed to take the man's words in as he clenched his fist.

"That's why we're here. The Grand Line is the worst sea on the planet with the worst people on the planet. El Toro was just the beginning and if I am to be able to take on such a group. I'll have to get stronger."

"Hey Captain. Any brainstorms up there?" Jesse asked from below.

"Nothing cosmic, if that's what you're asking." Victor replied as he jumped down.

"Well, we have who knows how long until we reach the next island. Thanks to this Sieg guy, the bounties on those two are cut by almost a third." He griped as he spun his guns around, testing his limbs to see if his injuries had affected his movements.

"Calm down, Jesse. Their bounties are still quite large so the damage is minimal. All we can do now is go where the log pose tells us to." Victor said, patting Jesse on the back, which caused the man to arch his back in pain.

"Ow! What the hell!" Jesse shouted.

"Sorry, I forgot." Victor apologized.

"Just be more careful. We mortals don't heal as fast as you do." Jesse said, somewhat jokingly through the pain.

"Yeah, I'll do that." Victor said as he kept his distance.

"What a mess we got ourselves into. Not only do we have to deal with the Grand Line itself. Now we're the target of some group whose purpose is to destroy the world. And they see us as a possible thorn in their collective ass." He said, looking out to the sea.

"You said it. I wasn't expecting this to happen so soon. I mean, I thought that El Toro was just some famous pirate. Now it turns out that he belonged to a group that put a big bulls-eye on our heads. At the moment, it seems that they want to keep us alive. I wonder why?" Jesse stated as he put his guns away and looked at his captain.

"Who knows? Maybe they think that they're too powerful for us to affect them on a more serious level. And since this 'Zodiac' group basically is a mystery since neither of us have any idea as to what they are or even who is affiliated with them. For now, we'll just continue our course to the next island. I doubt they'll leave us alone. But what do they want with us? That is the question."

Victor sensed the wind changing and looked up at the flag, which was blowing strongly to the south. Something big was on its way.

"Jesse! There's a storm coming!"

Jesse was surprised by the urgency of Victor's voice.

"A storm? In case you forgot, I lived in Loguetown for almost 6 months. What's so special about this one?"

"Do you really want to know right now!" Victor shouted as he ran around the ship, checking to make sure that everything was tied down.

"Guess not, but why are you panicking? It can't be that bad… can it?"

Victor took the helm, steering the ship southeast.

"It's too big too avoid! The best we can do it try to get as far as we can before it hits!" Victor said as he continued to look north, seeing the blue sky quickly being overtaken by black clouds.

"It's a hurricane!"

Jesse's eye shot wide open.

"A hurricane! You can't be serious! No ship can survive a hurricane at sea!"

"Well I'll be damned if our ship gets destroyed!" Victor shouted as the wind continued to increase in strength.

"So what do we do? Running away won't help." Said Jesse as he furled the sails.

Victor's eyes seemed to come to the same conclusion when Jesse said that. But it also gave him an idea. A crazy one, but at this point, there was little else available.

He gripped the wheel and turned it hard to the left. Jesse felt the ship shifting and grabbed a hold of the mast to keep from falling off.

"What are you doing? I thought we were heading south!"

"I changed my mind! We're heading right into the storm!"

"Are you crazy!" Jess shouted.

"Crazy, yes. But it might be our only chance to make it through this. Trust me!" Victor shouted back.

Jesse clutched his hat that nearly got blown off.

"I wouldn't be a good 1st Mate if I didn't, would I?" He said, smirking slightly.

Victor just chuckled a little as they entered the storm.

XXXXX

Lightning crackled across the sky and rain pelted the two as the ship crashed against the waves.

"Tell me why you decided to charge the storm, again?" Jesse shouted, trying to wipe the water from his glasses.

"Well to put it simply. I can predict the storm better when I'm facing it than when it's behind me. Our best chance is to find the eye and stay in it until this storm weakens." Victor explained.

"Got it." Was all Jesse said as he tried to maintain his balance on the wet floor.

Victor continued to fight the choppy sea as their ship was tossed around like a child's toy.

The Magna Carta's deck was splashed by several large waves, but it held despite this endless barrage.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of weathering the intense storm, Victor could make out a patch of sunlight in the distance.

"I can see the eye! There at 2 o'clock!" He pointed.

"Great! Lets just hope that we can make it!" Jesse shouted at him.

"Don't worry! We'll make it!" Victor shouted.

Not long after that, everything went quiet. The rain stopped and the wind died.

Victor let out a long sigh of relief.

"Well we made it. Now we just have to stay in here for a while and see if it goes away." Victor said as he let go of the helm to take a break.

"Jesse, without the wind to move us, we'll need to start working on a means to move without it." Victor stated as he dropped down.

"You really are a 'let fate decide' kind of guy aren't you? Luckily, I'm a 'prepare of the worst' kind of guy." Jesse walked over to a lever that stuck out next to the room where the two bodies were.

"I didn't get Maggie just for her charming personality." He said as he threw the switch.

Within seconds, a trap door opened to reveal a stationary bike at the front of the ship, just behind the bowhead.

Victor was rather impressed.

"Cool, but what does it do?" He asked.

"There are paddles behind Maggie when the bike comes out." (much like a steamboat). The bike is built for one, but you get a great workout with it. How do you think I got my legs so strong in a matter of months?" Jesse explained.

"I always thought you got it just before we left Loguetown?"

Jesse scoffed at the idea.

"What do you take me for? It took me weeks to come up with a great name like Magna Carta."

Victor had to hold back a laugh, mostly out of respect for his vice-captain's tastes.

Jesse took off his hat and cloak, before sitting in the chair.

"Alright! Here we go!" He shouted and began to paddle.

The Magna Carta began to move forward… at a snail's pace.

Victor looked over the water, the sound of the paddles in the aft of the ship in a slow lapping sound.

"Kind of anti-climactic, don't you think?" Victor asked.

Jesse just grinned.

"I'm just getting warmed up." He said as his legs began to increase in tempo, steadily becoming a blur.

The ship suddenly lurched forward, the ship rising out of the water at a very quick pace.

"How do you like me now?" Jesse crowed as the wind blew in his hair.

Victor had to hang on to a railing from the sudden acceleration.

"Ok, I'm really impressed. But why wait til now to use it?" Victor asked, pulling his way up to Jesse.

Jesse slowed his pedaling down, making the ship move at a manageable pace.

"It was more of a backup should we stray into the Calm Belt because there is no wind. Outside of that, it can be exhausting during prolonged use. I can do this pace for about an hour. Basically the speed that a mild wind could do. What I did earlier, 5 minutes. 10 tops."

Victor nodded as he took the information in.

"Well, we just need to stay in the eye for a while." Victor looked at the log, which was pointing to the northeast.

"This might delay our arrival to the next island, but at least we'll make it in one piece."

"Aye captain." Jesse said he continued to pedal.

"I'll fix you something to drink. I'll be right back." Victor said, patting Jesse's shoulder as he left.

"Aye captain."

XXXXX

Hours later, the storm began to subside enough for them to push out of the eye.

Victor was now the one pedaling the ship as Jesse stood at the helm.

"So which direction, Victor?" Jesse asked.

The man looked at his log pose, which now pointed north.

"Due North. Looks like following the hurricane wasn't such a bad idea." Victor said as sweat was beading down his face.

"Phew, this is tougher than I thought. Are you part fishman or something?" Victor asked.

"Nope, but I'm impressed that you lasted more than a half hour on your first try." Jesse said as he turned to ship northward.

The wind had begun to blow again.

"Okay, you can stop now. I'll unfurl the sails." Jesse said, to which Victor gasped in relief as he stopped pedaling.

"So, what should we do when we get there? Tour de France?" Jesse asked, which Victor replied by giving him a dirty look.

"I'll take that as a no." Jesse said with a little humor.

XXXXX

The sun had set as day was replaced by night. The sea had now become as dark as the sky, the only light coming from the Magna Carta.

Jesse inspected the ship for any possible damage from the storm as Victor continued to look for land.

"Have you found it, yet?" Jesse asked, taking some notes on a piece of paper.

Victor didn't respond right away, his eyes straining to make out anything beyond the darkness.

As he did, a small twinkle could be seen on the horizon.

"Yeah, about an hour from now. We should reach the harbor." He replied.

"Ok, well from the looks of it, the damage is minimal. Nothing a few patch jobs couldn't fix, then she'll be as good as new." Jesse added. "Any stores should be closed so we can't get materials until the morning."

"But there might be something interesting going on the island so we should take a little R and R. Don't you think?" Victor suggested.

"Aye aye Captain!" Jesse said with enthusiasm.

XXXXX

(Club Town)

The place seemed to be like one giant night club with drinking and music and dancing, including the streets. Even the Marines that were around were having a good time.

One particular attraction was called the Royal Sweet, which seemed to be a rather high end club. Only those with money or status would even be allowed through.

One such person was the Commadore Ralley, a shaggy dirty-blonde haired officer who was in charge of the branch HQ on the island to keep it from being overrun by pirates. That's not to say that there weren't any, as long as they didn't cause any trouble.

"Hey! Bring some more wine! These glasses look pretty empty to me!" The Commadore shouted as he had his arms around two girls who were laughing and drinking with him.

"Oh, Commadore. You're so much fun to be around. Have a drink." Said one of the girls as she poured him a glass and raised the glass to his lips.

"Oh, Kala. You know how to make me feel like I'm in heaven." He said, his face flushed from the drink.

"Hey, what about me?" Said the other girl with a pouting expression.

"Oh Sally, I didn't forget about you. You're my crown jewel." He said as he grabbed a fresh bottle that was set at the table and took large gulps from it.

As the party continued, everybody seemed to be having a good time. No worries among the crowd as they danced the night away.

Someone shot a gun at the ceiling, halting all of the action.

"Alright! I heard that there was a party going on and I wasn't invited!" Shouted a burly pirate with tattered rags for clothes and a long scar across his left eye, which was gray due to blindness. He was flanked by 10 of his men, who looked like they were only there to do bad things.

Ralley opened one eye as the man seemed to walk straight towards him.

"It looks to me that you're the one in charge here. Am it right?" The pirate asked, pointing the gun at him.

Ralley didn't seem worried, but he did focus his attention on the man with a wide grin.

"Huh? Me? Not at all, I'm just your average Marine who is just enjoying the company of women and booze. Care to join me?" He asked, raising the bottle.

The neck of the bottle was blown off, causing the girls to scream and run away.

Ralley became a bit annoyed in a nonchalant way.

"Aw, now how else am I supposed to enjoy my booze without women?" He whined as he saw the gun aimed at his face.

"Now say your prayers." The man said as he pulled the trigger.

Ralley just sighed. "Your loss."

The pirate grinned as he pulled the trigger.

"Soru." Ralley disappeared as the bullet struck the booth, surprising the man.

"What, where did he go?" The man demanded as he looked around.

He groaned as a sharp strike hit the back of his neck, knocking him out before he even hit the ground.

Ralley stood behind him as the others were knocked out as well.

"This one was all talk. Lieutenant, who is he?" Ralley asked.

A woman appeared next to him. She was a rather cute young woman with long curly red hair that flowed down her back and a clipboard with many wanted posters on it.

"One-eyed Bastion. Bounty of 35 million berries." When she said this, Ralley was disappointed.

"That's all? No wonder he didn't put up a fight. Oh well, lock him up and we'll send them all to Impel Down in the morning. Impound their ship and take whatever is useful." He commanded as he scratched his head.

"Yes sir. Anything else?" She asked.

"Nah, this guy really killed my buzz so I'm going to bed. I'll see you at work tomorrow." Was all he said before he left.

"Sir." The Lt. saluted.

Ralley walked outside as the cool night air seemed to make him sober up a little.

"Aren't there any pirates that can make it worth my time?"

XXXXX

Closer to the harbor, Victor and Jesse dropped anchor and tied the ship to the pier.

"So where do we go from here?" Jesse asked as the two stepped off the ship.

"Lets see what looks like fun." Victor said as he entered the town.

"You really are an interesting guy, you know." Jesse said.

"You coming or not?" Victor said as he continued walking.

"Hey, wait up!" Jesse shouted as he ran after him.

As the two walked down the street, they saw a Marine walking towards them.

"Hey, excuse me. You wouldn't happen to know where the HQ for this island would be?" Victor asked.

"Victor, that's a Commadore! Show some respect!" Jesse shouted, almost forcing the man's head down, but Victor forcefully threw it off.

"What? I'm not a Marine so what do I care what his rank is?" Victor said, a little annoyed.

"You idiot!" Was all Jesse said.

Ralley was a bit confused by their argument, but he really didn't want to get involved.

"The HQ is at the northwest part of the island. But you'll have to go in the morning because in this kinda town, nobody will be there. Have a good night." He said, walking between them.

"Thanks." Victor said with a smile.

"Captain! You could have gotten in serious trouble for speaking like that to such a high ranking officer." Jesse explained.

"So is he strong?" Victor asked.

"Yes, once you've demonstrated the skills to be an officer. You are classified as an Elite where other Marines hold you to a high esteem." Jesse explained.

Victor wrapped his arm around Jesse's neck.

"Come on, you're not a Marine anymore so stop acting like it. You're with me now, so learn to relax a little bit. I'm not a pirate so I'm not looking to start trouble with the Marines. Alright, lets go find a good place to drink. I'm buying."

As the two continued on, Commadore Ralley had overheard part of their conversation.

"I have a feeling that something interesting is about to happen. Guess I'll find out soon enough." He said as he continued on his way.

XXXXX

A/N

Commadore Ralley's instincts are right on the money. What, exactly? All in due time.


	11. Payday

Payday

The moon hung high overhead, casting its eerie light on the island.

At the Harbor, several shady figures were revealed by the light as they made their way to the Magna Carta.

"Are you sure that it was just the two of them?" Asked one of the men.

"I'm sure of it. There's been no movement since they left. Lets see what goods their ship has for us to loot." Said another as they all snuck on board under the cover of darkness.

Moments later, screams of terror filled the air.

XXXXX

Victor sneezed, almost losing his piece of straw.

"I hope I'm not catching a cold." He said as he rubbed his nose.

"Well, maybe a little drink will loosen you up." Jesse said as he brought the drinks and set them down.

"Thanks." Victor said.

"You know, this isn't a bad place. The beer is good and the atmosphere is nice." Jesse said.

"Yeah, just right to relax for a while. We can turn in the bounties tomorrow morning so until then. Consider this a celebration."

"Aye Captain." The two toasted with their glasses.

Nearby, a group of sinister guys seemed to be a little more than just interested in the two's conversation.

"Seems like another couple of rats have wandered into town. Little do they know that their ship is being raided at this moment. We'll pick them dry before they even realize that anything even happened." Said their leader, a man who had long blue hair and a blue leather jacket with his jolly roger on its back, a skull with two lightning bolts in place of bones.

**Captain Sparks the Rage- Bounty 50,000,000**

One of his henchmen walked up to him and whispered in his ear.

"Captain, the other ships have been taken care of. Nobody has been the wiser to our movements."

Sparks snickered. "Good, I can't believe that we've been doing this for so long without the Marines finding out. But the only one I'd worry about is that Commadore Ralley. Luckily, he's always boozed up and surrounded by women. He's too busy to bother with our plans."

Suddenly, several men burst into the building, white as ghosts.

"Captain! We've got trouble!" One of the men shouted.

"What!" He shouted as he slammed his hand on the table.

"Calm yourself and tell me what happened." He demanded.

Despite his command, the men were a little hesitant to answer.

"Um... well sir... We found two bodies on the ship." One of them said.

Sparks looked at them with irritation.

"Are you telling me that you ran like dogs with your tails between your legs because of a couple of stiffs?" He growled, snapping a finger.

The one who spoke was grabbed by two others and forced onto the table, exposing his neck. The people around didn't seem to even be bothered by the display as they continued to drink and chatter.

"I so dislike having cowards as part of my crew." He said as he brought out his saber, raising it to decapitate the man.

"Captain, sir, please wait. Don't do this!" The pirate begged.

"Just shut up and die, maggot!" He shouted and brought it down.

"They were El Toro and Sangre Spada!" The man shouted.

This silenced the crew, turning to see Sparks with his sword stopped just before he chopped off the man's head.

The man, despite his cruelty and high bounty, broke into a cold sweat.

"El Toro the Executioner? You mean to tell me that you found his body on that ship that just arrived? Including his Vice-Captain?"

The man began to nod furiously as did the others who went.

XXXXX

(earlier on the Magna Carta)

The pirates rifled and ransacked the rooms, finding little in the way of money or valuables.

"Damn, what a waste of time. I thought there would at least be some supplies. Even the food is nearly gone." Said the one in charge (currently on the table).

"Sir, I think you should take a look at this." Said a man in one of the rooms.

"What is it? Something expensive I hope." He stated as he walked inside to see two cloth-covered bodies.

"Hmph, guess a couple of their crewmembers died on the journey in the Grand Line. Not a rare occurrence so I guess they are looking for a place to bury them." He said as he crouched down next to them.

"Well, we had better take a look. Maybe there are still some jewelry on them. They won't be needing them where they are."

The man in charge raised the sheet to the largest body, getting a good look at his face. This caused the blood to drain from his face before a huge cry escaped his lips.

XXXXX

"It's him, I saw him with my own eyes. It was El Toro, the man with a bounty even bigger than yours."

Sparks dropped the sword as the men released the pirate.

"If what he's saying is true, then they are the ones who killed El Toro. A bounty of 75 million berries. Just who are these guys to take down such a guy." He said as he stared at the two drinking at the far table.

Sparks clenched his teeth as he seemed to be frozen in frustration. According to his scouts, they were the only two on that small ship… alive at least. They didn't have a Jolly Roger so they weren't pirates. Their flag was just a stupid bird, but they weren't Marines either. There had to be another reason… and he was going to find out what.

He steeled himself, believing them to be frauds, creating some sort of ruse to get the reward without actually killing the real El Toro.

He picked up his saber and stormed over to the two, quickly followed by his men.

XXXXX

Victor and Jesse finished off their large mugs of beer and sat them down.

"Man, that was good. What do you think?" Jesse asked.

"I think it was quite tasty. How about we get another?" Victor suggested.

"Aye Captain."

A shadow loomed between their seats, drawing their attention towards Captain Sparks.

"So, it looks like a couple of rats are trying to find a quick way for some money, am I right?" Sparks said as he used his most fearsome pose, keeping his sword at his side in plain view of them.

Jesse was about to make a move, but Victor made a slight gesture with his hand to keep from doing anything.

"Is there a problem? My friend and I were just having a nice drink. Have a seat? There's plenty to go around." Victor suggested.

This offer seemed to irritate Sparks as if this man didn't even see him as a threat.

He raised his sword, bringing its edge to Victor's face as he leaned in closer.

"Are you playing some kind of joke? Do you know who I am? I have a 50 million berry bounty on my head. Plus, I know of your trick. Quite a clever one if I might add, but I saw through it easily so here's what you're gonna do. First, you collect the bounty of those two corpses on your boat. Then, you'll hand over all of the money to me. How does that sound? If you do that, I'll let the two of you live."

Victor quietly listened to the man, not even flinching at the yard of metal, barely an inch from him.

He whistled lightly for second.

"Wow, 50 million. That's impressive. You must be pretty strong, but what do you mean by 'trick'?"

Sparks snickered.

"After my men investigated your ship, they found the bodies that you made out to look like El Toro and Sangre Spada. You did a very impressive job, so much that my men were scared at the likeness. On second thought, since you did such a good job of creating fakes. Why don't you join me and we can make a lot of money together?"

"Oh, I see." Victor put his fist in his hand in understanding.

Sparks nodded, as if Victor understood his meaning.

"Nah, those are the real El Toro and Sangre Spada and let me tell you. They weren't easy to beat, right Jesse?" Victor laughed.

"Yep, they almost killed us, but in the end… We kicked their ass." Jesse said as he grabbed a fresh mug that was placed at their table.

Sparks seemed to become infuriated at this. To think that they would continue to use this ruse. He had enough. He'll just kill them and take their bodies to claim the bounties for himself.

"You think that you can make a fool out of me with your lies! There's no way that a couple of weaklings could beat a Captain who was almost at 100 million berries!"

He swung his saber down on Victor with all of his strength, the force slicing through the table. This somehow, caused the loud music to stop as people stared at them.

The area went silent as Sparks could only stare at the hand that had blocked it.

"Careful, you could poke somebody's eye out with that thing." Victor said, as he glared at the man in annoyance.

Sparks and his men could see that this guy was the real deal.

"I was thinking of just having a simple drink with you as we already have high bounties to turn in, but you had to go and piss me off." Victor said, squeezing the blade until it shattered.

Sparks looked down in shock at his broken blade.

"Jesse, you know what this means?" Victor said, standing up and cracking his knuckles.

"Yep, time to teach these guys a lesson." Jesse said, following suit.

The club came alive with sounds of men getting the beating of a lifetime.

Captain Sparks and his crew lay beaten and bloody on the floor.

"I didn't come here for a fight… but you brought it on yourself." Victor stated as he sighed and scratched his head.

XXXXX

Most of the people could only stare in fear and awe at the two who thrashed more than 30 men in mere moments.

However, there was one who was calm, sitting alone as his finger traced the edge of his empty glass.

XXXXX

"Damn, what a buzz kill. I'm heading back to the ship." Victor said as he stepped over Captain Sparks.

"Ok, I think I'll head to another club. I don't think they'll allow us to come back here again." Jesse said as he ran next to him.

"Alright, you have fun. We'll take the bodies to HQ tomorrow."

"See ya." Jesse said as they parted ways.

"Later." Victor replied.

After the two left, the spectator stepped out of the club and watched them heading their different paths.

"I like them. They appear very strong. What do you think?" He asked.

Another figure stood next to him.

"I think so too, Captain. They could make the Grand Line very interesting." Said the other.

"For now, let's watch them. I would like to speak with them when the time is right."

"Yes sir."

XXXXX

The next morning, Victor woke up to the sun's light hitting his face. He opened his eyes and stared up at the sky as some small clouds drifted slowly over the ocean.

"Man, what a night." He groaned as he stood up, having slept in the crow's nest as usual.

"Well, guess I gotta job to take care of." He said as he stretched, his joints popping loudly before jumping down from the crow's nest.

He noticed that the living quarters door was open and went to check it out. When he did, he saw Jesse passed out on the floor, not even making it to the bed.

"Guess his night got a whole lot crazier after I left." He chuckled as he left him there and walked outside to take in the salty air.

"Well, that Commadore guy said to head northwest. I guess I'll head that way."

He prepared a makeshift box in which he placed the bodies of El Toro and Sangre Spada in, sealing it afterwards.

"This is gonna make the trip a little awkward, isn't it."

XXXXX

Indeed it was, people giving him bewildered looks as he walked through the town with a giant box over his head.

Despite his unusual package, he focused more on the city now that it was daytime. It was just winding down from the crazy events that had happened the night before. With the higher number of brawls and drunks, the town must go through a daytime cleanup.

"This is an interesting place to be. I wonder how long it will take until the Log Pose locks onto the next island." He said to himself.

XXXXX

A short while later, he finally arrived at the front of the Marine HQ. It was a rather large building with its insignia on dozens of flags and on the very front of the building itself.

"They're not arrogant at all, are they?" He said sarcastically as he entered through the large gate before him.

As he walked by, he could see dozens of Marines training in Kendo and doing intense exercises. As he did, he stopped one that was busy carrying paperwork.

"Excuse me, but where do I go to claim a bounty?" He asked.

The man was almost too absorbed in his task and would have passed by without answering if there hadn't been a huge box over Victor's head.

"Oh, um… if you're looking to collect a bounty, just head down the corridor and take a left. Continue down that hallway until you see Commadore Ralley's office. He can handle your pay." He said before hurrying on with his duty.

"Thanks."

The man's directions were simple enough so he found the Commadore's office quickly.

"Well I guess this is the place." He said before he knocked.

XXXXX

Commadore Ralley was sitting at his desk, signing some documents. Upon hearing the knock, he stopped writing and set his pen down.

"Come in." He said.

Victor walked in, leaving the large box outside as it was too big to be brought in.

"Hey, we meet again. So are you the guy in charge here?" Victor asked as he took a seat and leaned back in a nonchalant manner.

Ralley's face showed that he recognized the man.

"Yes, I am Commadore Ralley. We talked last night, didn't we? So what about your friend? Is he not here as well?" He asked.

Victor shook his head. "Nah, he's sleeping off a hangover right now. I'm just here to collect the bounty on these two." He said, thumbing towards the box.

"I see, and who might they be?" Ralley asked.

Victor placed two wanted papers on his desk, in which Ralley looked at.

"Hmmm… these are some high bounties. Of course, I will have to check them for authenticity."

"Sure, right this way. Just be careful of the smell." Victor warned.

XXXXX

Victor pried the lid off as Ralley looked inside, pulling off the cloths to reveal the faces of the two bodies.

"Impressive, it's too bad that you turned them in dead. That reduces their worth greatly, you understand." Ralley explained.

Victor just shrugged. "Yeah, I got it. We'll be sure to keep the next ones alive."

Ralley walked in a picked up a denden mushi.

"Lieutenant, send a few Marines to pick up a container at my office." He said.

"Right away, sir." Came a female voice before hanging up.

Ralley pulled out a form from his desk and began writing on it.

"Okay, a combined bounty of 123 million, dead. Reducing the bounty to 82 million." He said to himself as he handed the paper to Victor.

"Just take this to the Crown Jewel Bank located at this address. Since my signature is on it, there should be no problem as the Government funds these transactions." The Commadore explained.

"Thanks, maybe we can do more business while we're around. How long does it take for the Log Pose to lock onto the next island?" Victor asked.

Ralley thought about it for a minute. "I can't say for sure as we don't use them. I'd say probably a week. Maybe two."

Victor seemed rather disappointed.

"Damn, well if we're staying here for a while. Is there anything to do here?" He asked.

Commadore Ralley gave him a like that said 'Really?'

"Obviously you don't know a lot about Clubtown. All there is here are places to get drunk and pick up women. That's about it. But during the day, there is a business street on the East side of the island called the Golden Circle. It's mostly for tourists, but you can find pretty much find whatever you want."

Victor took in the information and nodded.

"Ok, cool. Thanks again, Ralley." Victor said as he left.

"That's Commadore Ralley." He corrected.

"Whatever." Victor replied, his voice barely audible.

The Commadore sat down, slightly miffed. "What a troublesome guy."

He picked up the denden mushi.

"Lt., have some men keep an eye on our visitors. Just to be sure that they're not up to anything."

"Yes, Commadore." She said.

"Oh, and Lt."

"Yes, sir."

"What color panties are you wearing?"

She hung up on him, leaving the receiver to buzz in his ear as he gave the phone a confused look.

"Hmph, I wonder what I said?"

XXXXX

Victor was eager to head to the bank as he looked at the form which read 82 million berries.

"Even if it's not the full sum, this is still a lot of money. What can one man do with this much?"

His mind began to contemplate the possibilities.

XXXXXX

Jesse awoke to loud bangs and the ship suddenly shaking. Only one thing could do that.

"Enemy attack!" He shouted as he shot up and ran for the door.

CRASH!

Jesse busted through the door and rolled all the way into the mast with another loud bang.

His eyes swirled as his butt was pointed in the air as Victor looked down at him.

"Rise and Shine, hope we didn't wake you." Victor said with a big smile as Jesse gave him a surprised look.

"What's going on? What's all that racket?" He groaned as he stood up groggily.

Victor just looked in the direction of the sound, causing Jesse to do the same. Before them, was a massive pile of plates (slang for weights) reaching from 4-5 digits.

"I decided to use some of the money we earned from the bounties to get some training equipment. Along with some other things." Referencing a new wardrobe as several tailors appeared from out of nowhere and almost assaulted Jesse as they measured him.

"Hey, what, what hell are you doing? Don't touch me there. Have you ever heard of boundaries?" He shouted, yet they seemed unaffected by his qualms of discomfort.

The men wrote some notes and moved on as quickly as they had came, leaving the man in a daze.

After a few seconds, he collected himself. "I'm not even going to ask." He stated bluntly.

"It doesn't matter, but you know that we can't wear the same clothes every day. Otherwise, they'll just smell after a while." Victor explained anyway.

This got Jesse thinking.

"What do you mean, money?" He asked, but his brain finally caught up to what was going on.

"You already spent all of our money on all of this… this…" He tried to get out, but he looked like he was going to blow a fuse.

"Calm down, would ya. We got over 80 million for them. I just decided to spend some of my share of it." Victor said, trying to console the man as he pulled out an envelope.

"Here is your share. An even 41 million berries."

Jesse seemed to snap out of his stupor as he looked at the envelope.

"F-f-f-forty one… million." He stammered.

"Yep, it's all yours to do whatever you want with. As you can see that I've already spent some of mine." Victor said as he turned back to the mountain of metal.

"Don't feel like you have to rush, it looks like the Log Pose won't change for at least a week or more. So don't blow it all on women and booze before we leave." Victor warned.

"Aye Captain." Jesse said in excitement as he vaulted over the side of the ship to the port, jumping around like a kid with a new toy at the thrill of holding so much money in his hands.

Victor watched the man disappear into the city.

"I hope he doesn't do anything stupid." He said as he looked back at the weights before him.

"Guess I'll have to hire some architects to build a place to put these."

XXXXX

(Marine HQ)

The Marine HQ was an enormous compound that held over 20,000 Marines strong.

Among them, 8 very high ranking Marines were waiting in a large room, each sitting at a large circular table. Nothing less than a Rear Admiral was there and waiting for their last remaining member.

A Rear Admiral was tapping his fingers impatiently. The man was of average build with a long black mustache that curled upward very sharply.

**Rear Admiral Kazuma  
>Commander of 3<strong>**rd**** Division **

"Why does he always show up late to these meetings? Acting high and mighty just because he became a Vice-Admiral." He said in distaste.

"Calm down, Kazuma. It's just his nature to not be punctual. His war record is flawless so he has some leniency with the higher-ups." Said a middle-aged man with more hair on his face than on his head. He took a puff of his large cigar from his left hand, which also had a glass of scotch in it.

**Vice-Admiral Toremaru  
>Commander of 9<strong>**th**** Division**

Kazuma just scoffed as he propped himself on the table with his hand.

Moments later, a tall man walked in. He had short wavy brown hair and gold eyes and his face was clean shaven. Behind him, was a beautiful female Captain with long white hair that seemed to hang just above the ground and covered her left eye.

"Sorry that I'm late. I have a horrible sense of direction. If it weren't for my Captain, I'd never would've have found my way around here." He said jokingly.

**Vice-Admiral Yusuke  
>Commander of 13<strong>**th**** Division**

"About time. Now we can get started with some business." Kazuma said as the man sat down. "And tell your Captain to leave, this is for Admirals only." He ordered.

The Captain looked as if she were going to attack him, but Yusuke motioned for her to stop.

"Captain Harriet, would you please excuse us." He asked.

"Yes sir." She replied and quickly left. Slamming the door behind her.

"You should keep your subordinate in line, Yusuke." Kazuma stated as he glared at the man.

"Don't mind her. She gets like that. Oh and _**Rear **_Admiral..." Yusuke said, leaning towards the man as he gripped the hilt of his sword and drew it, pointing its blade at the man.

"If you try to tell my Captain what to do again, I'll cut your tongue out." He threatened, still keeping his grin despite his tone was laced with killing intent.

Kazuma just stared at the man as if daring him to attack. The tension was building at an uncomfortable pace.

"Now now, please calm down so that we can get this meeting started." Said the man in charge of the meeting. He donned a samurai helmet and had a long black fu-man-chuu.

**Vice-Admiral Caan  
>5<strong>**th**** Division Commander**

"Yes sir." Yusuke said, returning his sword.

Kazuma smirked until one side of his mustache fell off his face, causing him to look down in surprise as the length of the sword couldn't have reached the length of the table which was easily 10 feet across.

"You son of a…"

"Kazuma!" Caan shouted, keeping the man from moving.

"Can we please start this meeting?" He asked, as if expecting an answer, to which none of them responded.

"Good. Now, there is a topic of these Rookies that are staring to cause trouble through Paradise. Some already have bounties of over 100 million and are slowly making their way towards Mariejois." Caan explained, tossing a large stack of wanted papers on the table.

The men and women took some of the papers and began to look at them.

"The more damage they cause, the more fear they will spread across the Grand Line. We must take any measures necessary to eliminate all of this evil." He commanded.

"Well if you ask me, we should just launch a few Buster Calls and be rid of them in one fell swoop." Suggested a female Vice-Admiral who looked rather mannish with her short-cropped hair.

**Vice-Admiral Fields  
>15<strong>**th**** Division Commander **

"That would be a good idea, but in my opinion, that would just be overkill. Plus, that would severely weaken our defenses and expose ourselves for possible enemy attack from the New World if they were to get wind of such a use of force on such low bounties." Toremaru explained.

"Unfortunately, he has a point, which is why I called all of you here. As per Admiral Akainu, each of us will be patrolling throughout the Grand Line. We will eliminate any and all pirates on these posters. This will go as a warning to all who oppose the World Government." Caan declared.

Yusuke grabbed some wanted posters and looked at them.

"I see, so Mr. Absolute Justice wants to make the Grand Line boring. Where's the fun in that?" He asked.

"Yusuke, despite your lack of disposition and morality, an order is an order so you had better abide by it." Caan stated.

"Fine, fine, whatever." Yusuke dismissed with a lazy wave as he stood up and walked out.

"Where do you think you are going, Vice-Admiral!" Caan demanded.

"I've had my fill of this dull meeting, so I'm leaving." He said.

All that was left on the table was nothing but a pile of shredded paper.

Yusuke closed the door behind him, his grin gone as the Captain walked up next to him.

"How was the meeting?" She asked as they walked down the hallway.

"More whining from those pathetic ingrates. Can't scratch their own ass unless somebody orders them to." He said.

"So I assume that you won't be following their orders?" She asked.

"Nah, I will. Only because it turns out that they want a massacre of the pirates. That could be very convenient for me." He mentioned.

"Indeed. So are we heading out immediately?" She asked.

"Yes we are, but there is no need to rush. We'll have some fun on our way." He said as his grin returned.

"As you command, sir."

XXXXX

So, a lot of things are starting to happen. The Marines are launching an attack on any pirates that are making their way across the Grand Line. Where does that put Victor and Jesse? What about the mysterious captain that has taken an interest in them? Keep reading and you'll find out.


	12. Flight of the Sparrow

Flight of the Sparrow

Almost a week has passed since Victor and Jesse arrived at Club Island. For the most part, little has changed since they arrived. As the town came more alive at night, things became a lot more exciting.

The news of Victor and Jesse beating Captain Sparks made many other pirates wary of them. Jesse continued to flaunt his money, much to the distaste of Victor. Of course, he was using his money in other ways so he had little say in the matter.

Both were at another club as that was the norm on the island, so they decided to join in the festivities.

Jesse walked up to a table and sat down, drinking a large gulp of beer as stretched and placed his arm around the shoulders of the person at the table.

"Hey Babe. Come here often?" He asked the cute redhead that seemed to sparkle before him.

"Jesse, it's me. Put your glasses on." Victor said as he pushed the man off.

"Huh? Oh... sorry." He groaned as he put them on, now sulking.

"Man, you sure are horny when you're drunk." Victor pointed out.

"Hey, don't judge me. How come you're not drunk like me? You've drank as much as I have." Jesse said back with a little slur.

"I assume my Fishman blood gives me a much higher tolerance to alcohol." Victor guessed.

"So you do drink like a fish." Said Jesse.

"Hey." Victor's tone sounding a little offended.

"Sorry, my bad." Jesse apologized.

Victor just gave him a smirk.

"Yeah, just be more careful. I'm a sensitive guy, you know."

This got Jesse laughing loudly, enough to disturb the people around them.

"That's a good one. You wiped the floor with a captain who had a bounty of 50 million just a few days ago and you're calling yourself 'sensitive'. Riiiiiggghhhht."

The two laughed together as they enjoyed their drinks.

Both leaned in as they had a more private conversation.

"Do you have the feeling that you're being watched?" Victor asked.

"Yeah, pretty much since we beat that Captain the night we got here. So you've been followed too?" Jesse answered, taking another drink.

"Do you think that it's one of his men trying to get revenge?"

Jesse thought about it for a minute.

"Don't think so. I don't sense any ill will coming from him. Maybe he wants an autograph, eh?" Jesse said, stars shining in his eyes at the thought of being treated like a celebrity with fans

"Yeah, like we're the first guys to beat up some pirates." Victor pointed out.

"Come on, can't you fantasize even a little bit?" Jesse asked.

"Not about something a ridiculous as what you're thinking."

XXXXX

Across the club, the same mysterious man was watching them.

"They're more skilled than I thought. To think that I was very careful to not be noticed and yet they knew the whole time. Now I am really interested in them."

He stood up from his seat and walked through the door.

When he did, his companion appeared next to him.

"So it seems that they could be what we're looking for." He said.

"Yes, it would seem so." The man answered.

"So should we…"

"Not yet, but I have a feeling that it will be very soon." He said just before exiting into the night.

XXXXX

The next morning, Victor and Jesse had lounged out on the deck of the ship. Both were still reeling from the binge from the night before.

"I don't know how they do it. Every night just drinking til they can barely stand and the next day, do it all over again." Jesse groaned, an ice pack on his forehead.

"You got that right. Well, hopefully we'll only be here for another week so that we can get to the next island." Victor said as he looked at the Log Pose, which hadn't changed since they got there.

Jesse got up and put on his glasses as he sat the ice pack on the floor.

"So what now? Should we just hunt down some pirates to pass the time?" He suggested.

"I dunno. Since we beat that Sparks guy, they try to avoid us and I don't feel like chasing them around town. That'll just piss people off and we don't need that kind of aggravation if we have to stay here another week." Victor explained.

Jesse pouted as he sat down like a child put in time out.

"If the Captain we beat was the best this island had then it would just be a waste of effort to hunt down guys weaker than him. No sport, you know." Victor stated.

Jesse looked at him strangely.

"But still, there's got to be at least over 100 million berries worth of pirates on this island alone. We could rake in a lot of money over the next few days." Jesse's eyes flashed into berries.

"Is that all you think about is money? Sheesh, you've burned through most of your share on booze and women. Just like I told you not to." Victor pointed out.

Jesse just shrugged.

"Well we can't just spend the whole week on the ship. Who knows how long it will be before we get to the next island once we leave." Victor got up and stretched, his back popping loudly.

"So, lets see what this town has left before we set sail." Victor suggested.

"Alright!" Jesse shouted, before his headache returned to him.

"Ow." He groaned.

"Take it easy. It doesn't hurt to just sightsee. Maybe we'll find some interesting things when we least expect it."

"Aye captain." Jesse moaned through the pain.

XXXXX

(Club Town HQ)

Commadore Ralley was walking around the complex on his own, inspecting his men as they trained diligently, stopping to watch their progress.

Outside of the clubs, he ran his complex like a well oiled machine. He made sure that his Marines were trained for any kind of attack that the pirates could throw at them.

But that nagging feeling never left him. Ever since he ran into those two a week ago and the next day carrying two high bounty pirates that have taken down many a Marine ship that tried to fight them.

Just who are those two? There had to be something more to it. What exactly? He wasn't sure.

He continued on his route as he inspected the building's armaments to make sure that there were plenty of guns and swords should they be attacked.

As this daily routine was coming to a close, his Lt. ran up to him and salute.

"Commadore Ralley, sir!" She shouted.

"What is it, Lt? You seem like you're in a hurry." He asked in his usual tone when he spoke with her.

The woman seemed a bit vexed as she usually is around him, but she let it pass as she handed him a small pile of papers.

"I believe that you should have a look at these."

Ralley took the papers.

"So, a new list of wanted posters have come in. Guess we should be on the lookout incase these men should come to our island." He said with a bit of amusement.

"Some already have. Particularly the two that you wanted us to monitor." She said as he continued to browse them.

As he neared the end, two familiar faces caught his eye.

"What is this? Are you sure this is right?" He asked.

"Affirmative, sir. It seems like these two have all but destroyed every town on the Isle of Law. This information came straight from HQ."

"Damn, I thought the feeling I had about them was something else. Guess I was wrong." He said in disappointment as he looked at the posters in either hand.

"Crimson Demon" Victor and "Hitman" Jesse. 60 and 40 million berries. Of course that is based on their actions. As they beat El Toro and Sangre Spada, their relative strength would put them at a much higher threat than what is shown."

"What are your orders, sir?" She asked.

Commadore Ralley gave it some thought, but in reality he felt he had no choice.

"Get everyone ready and pass the word that these two are to be stopped at any cost. They are not to leave this island. Dead or alive."

XXXXX

Victor and Jesse had reached the Golden Circle. Indeed its name was more than just to sound expensive. The area was encircled by a street that was literally paved with gold bricks. In the past, it has been the target of thieves and pirates, but due to the high military presence. None have been successful.

Victor and Jesse decided to have lunch as they spent most of the morning recovering from their hangovers. They sat outside of a restaurant to enjoy the sunlight and an expensive meal.

"You know. This isn't half bad." Jesse commented.

"Yeah, there's more to Club Town than just clubs and bars. You just gotta look around and find it." Victor said as he leaned in his chair and looked up at the sky.

"So when do you think our food will get here?" Jesse asked.

"Just relax Jesse. The whole thing about this is to simply not do anything. When it gets here, it gets here. Ok."

Jesse seemed to grow more impatient as he crossed his arms and looked around in an irritated fashion.

"I just can't stand all of this waiting."

Victor turned his attention to the man and gave him a half grin.

"How is it that you wanted to travel across the sea? Most trips are long and boring. With the exception of Sea Kings, weather, and pirates. It's really uneventful."

Jesse thought about it.

"Hmmm, I guess I really prefer the sea to the land. I don't feel so anxious when we're on the ship." He claimed.

"I see, but you can't always stay on the ship. Consider this a learning experience. Just let the world pass by when you have the chance. Otherwise, all of your hair will fall out from the stress."

Jesse started to freak out as he grabbed his head.

"My hair! Not my hair! Why'd you say that!" He panicked, which only made Victor laugh.

XXXXX

Marines were urgently patrolling the entire island. Asking everyone about Victor and Jesse as they showed the wanted posters.

Commadore Ralley waited at the main entrance of the Marine HQ with his Lt.

(1 hour earlier)

Commadore Ralley stood before his men on a podium that overlooked the training area.

"These two men have been accused of causing heinous crimes that the World Government has decreed as evil and so we, as Marines, must bring them to justice!" He shouted, in which his men cheered.

"Capture them if you can, but if they resist. Show no mercy!"

(present)

"Commadore!" Came a voice from his denden mushi.

"Any news on the whereabouts of these two criminals?" He asked.

"Sir! There have been reports that the two were sighted at the Golden Circle!"

"Very good. I'm on my way."

"Sir?" The man said with a little confusion.

"If these men prove to be too strong. I'll be there to offer my assistance." He explained. "Lieutenant."

"Sir." She said smartly.

"We have work to do."

"Yes sir."

XXXXX

Victor and Jesse had finally received their food in which they indulged themselves.

"Wow, this is really good. What is it?" The marksman asked.

"I dunno. I couldn't read the menu. It was all in some other language. I just picked a few things and let life take over."

"Really? There's a limit on how much a man can rely on chance to get through life as whimsically as you do."

Victor took a drink from a wine glass.

"That's why you're here to balance me out. You're Marine background has given you a structured lifestyle that compliments me very well."

"But you invited me on a whim." Jesse pointed out.

"And it worked out, didn't it." Victor replied.

Jesse just groaned.

"I think my hangover is coming back." He complained as he touched his forehead.

Just then, a large group of Marines approached them. Surrounding them with dozens of men.

"Captain Victor and Former Sergeant Franks. You two are under arrest by order of Commadore Ralley. Come with us peacefully and you will not be harmed." The Marine Sergeant Major commanded.

Victor and Jesse seemed rather surprised at this turn of events.

"Really? On what charges?" Victor asked, not budging from his seat as his manner turned a 180 in an instant.

"You'll have to ask the Commadore. If you continue to resist, then we will have no choice but to use force." He said in a much harsher tone. His men backing his claim as they aimed their rifles at them.

"Now I see why you're so uptight. Are all Marines like this?" Victor asked Jesse.

"Pretty much." He simply answered.

Victor sighed in an exasperated fashion.

"Fine, take us to the Commadore. I'm sure that we can settle this misunderstanding." He said, both standing up to be escorted by the Marines.

"Now!" Came a great shout that seemed to come from all sides.

"What's going on?" A soldier asked before he was hit in the head by what appeared to be a thrown plank of wood.

"It's an ambush!" The Sergeant Major shouted as random gunfire struck the restaurant.

Shadows could be seen from the rooftops as the figures threw debris and fired their weapons at them as the Marines took cover and returned fire.

Victor and Jesse weren't sure what was going on.

"It looks like the Marines are being attacked by some pirates." Victor pointed out.

"Hey!" Came a shout towards them, to which they looked to see a man waving them over from the far corner of a building.

"This way, hurry!" He shouted.

Seeing as they were in the middle of a fight that they weren't involved in, they complied and ran towards the man as he disappeared around the corner. As they turned, the man was gone.

"Huh?" They said as they looked at eachother.

"Look, they're getting away!" A soldier shouted, catching their attention.

"Oh crap now they really want to shoot us." Jesse groaned.

"Well we can't turn back now. Lets go." Victor ordered.

"Aye Captain."

XXXXX

Commadore Ralley and his Lt. were moving quickly towards the Golden Circle.

"Commadore! Commadore!" Came the voice of the Sgt. Major.

"Report." He commanded.

"Sir, the two have escaped. Their crew ambushed us the second we tried to capture their Captain." The man informed.

"Crew? What crew? There are only two of them…" Then he came to a conclusion.

"They're getting help from someone else that we don't know about."

XXXXX

Victor and Jesse ran as Marines shot at them.

"What the hell? Don't they know they might hit innocent bystanders the way they're shooting at us!" Victor shouted above the noise.

"Some believe in the 'greater good' and will do whatever it takes to bring in criminals. No matter the cost." Jesse said as bullets struck objects around them.

"Greater good my ass! It looks like a convenient excuse to hurt people if you ask me!" Victor said as he ducked as a bullet whizzed by his ear.

"Get down, now!" Can the voice again.

The two obeyed as they slid across the ground as a massive cloud of various objects flew over them, creating a makeshift wall of junk that blocked their pursuers.

"Looks like you guys could use some help." The voice coming from above.

The two looked to see a man in a pair of green camouflaged pants, a red unbuttoned vest, and a dark blue bandana around his head that fluttered in the breeze above them. On his stomach, was the tattoo of his Jolly Roger, which consisted of a skull with the symbol for infinity in the place of bones.

"Yo." The man said with a grin on his face even though bullets were striking the wall of debris.

"Who are you and why are you helping us?" Victor asked.

The man pointed to himself with his thumb.

"I'm the guy that's been following you. The name's Captain Kain and this is my crew." He motioned with his head behind them.

The two looked to see over 10 Kains looking right back at them.

"How's it going? It looks like you've got a little Marine problem. Don't worry, we'll keep'em off your backs." One of them said as the others backed him up by brandishing swords and pistols.

Jesse had to make sure that he was wearing his glasses as he pulled them off.

The Kain on top of the pile jumped off and stood before his 'crew'.

"If you hadn't noticed, I am a Devil Fruit user. But that is for another time. You guys need to get to your ship."

"Right, lets go Jesse." Victor said before they followed Kain.

"Well you heard the Captain. Lets show these Marines what it means to go against us!" One of them shouted.

XXXXX

As the three ran down the street towards the port, the numerous Kains were keeping the Marines busy throughout the town, making their trek quite eventless.

"Thanks for the help. I'm Victor and this is my Vice-Captain, Jesse." Victor introduced himself as they ran.

"Nice to meet ya. Sorry to meet under these circumstances, but I half-expected you guys to try and attack me if you found out that I was a pirate." Said Kain.

"Wise decision, but we don't go after every pirate that has a bounty." Jesse explained.

"That's not what you said earlier." Victor chimed in.

"Hey, I was bored and running out of money. I needed to do something to fix both problems." Jesse said in his defense.

"The problem is that you throw your money away too easily."

"What?" Jesse shouted at him.

"It's true."

Both stopped their running and butted heads as they glared at the other. The two looked like they were about to go at it when Kain stopped them.

"Fellas. Now is not the time to bicker. If we don't get to the port like, now. We won't get off this island." He said.

"Why is that?" They asked.

"Because of me."

The three turned toward the voice to see that is was Commadore Ralley, with his Lt. standing beside him.

"Aww dammit. I was hoping to avoid this kind of situation." Kain said with some irritation.

"I should have known that it was you. Kain Hyaku 'The One-Man-Army'." Ralley said with an unusual emotionless expression on his face. "I'm surprised that I didn't know that a bounty as high as yours was on my island."

Kain just laughed.

"Well it looks like my reputation precedes me. I feel so honored." Kain said with blatant sarcasm.

"Regardless, you've been causing the World Government a lot of trouble and it's only fitting that your new home be in the depths of Impel Down." Ralley declared.

"In your dreams." Kain made an insulting gesture by thrusting his arm up and stopping it with his hand on his bicep.

"If that's the best you've got, then this will be easier than I thought." The Commadore stated.

Victor was wondering why they were simply talking instead of trying to make a run for it. So he decided to take action.

"Jesse, you and Kain get out of here. I'll hold them off." He declared as he stepped forward.

"What? Why?" The two asked.

"He's just distracting us until his men can provide backup." Victor explained.

Jesse used his Haki to inspect the area.

"He's right. Even with Kain's assistance, the Marines have us in numbers. They'll be on us in minutes."

"But why's he staying behind?" Kain asked.

"Jesse will explain on the way, now go." Victor snapped.

"Aye Captain, lets go Kain." Jesse said as they headed out.

Victor slid into a fighting stance.

"Ok, now it's just you and me… and her." Victor said, his moment of coolness now becoming awkward.

Ralley cracked a smile as the mood became lighter.

"So you really think that you can win. Very well, I will honor your bravery. Lt. stand down." He ordered, in which she complied. "There, now it's just the two of us."

"First, tell me why your men tried to arrest us. We brought in the heads of two very dangerous pirates and this is how you repay us! What the hell?" Victor demanded.

"Don't play games with me. There's already a reward on your heads for destroying the Isle of Law." Ralley said sternly.

"What?" Victor said as Ralley threw him their wanted posters as he looked at them.

"This is bullshit! We saved that island! We did nothing wrong!" Victor ripped the papers in half.

"That's not what the World Government says and your bounties are too high for me to turn a blind eye to. Now come with me." Ralley said as he too got in a stance.

"Sorry, but if a bounty is placed on my head on such a bogus charge, I doubt that I'd get a fair trial." Victor'a rear hand snapped open.

"Vacuum Cannon!" He shouted as he shot a concentrated blast.

"Soru." Ralley vanished as the blast crushed the wall of a building behind him.

"He's fast." Victor ducked a kick meant for the back of his head and he returned a kick of his own.

"Tekkai." Ralley received the blow to the side with little problem.

"What the…?" Victor said in surprise.

"Shigan."

"Sharkskin!" Victor was hit in the chest hard with Ralley's finger.

Ralley looked confused as he saw that his finger didn't pierce Victor's body.

The two got some distance between eachother and came to a standoff.

"So you are a Martial Artist with abilities similar to Rokushiki. This could turn out to be an interesting fight."

Victor cracked his knuckles as a grin formed on his face.

"Jesse was right. You are strong. You really have my blood boiling at the chance to have a good match with you."

Ralley's eyes narrowed slightly.

"I don't think that you understand your situation. You can't win."

"Oh, I understand completely. I just can't skip out on an opportunity to face a strong opponent."

Victor leaned forward before he took off in a sprint.

"But I'll have to keep this short as I've got a ship to catch!"

XXXXX

Jesse and Kain were nearing the port.

"So tell me why we're letting Victor stay behind and fight and we're running away?" Kain asked.

"Cause he's the best suited for the job. Aside from his combat skills, he's half fishman. He wants us to get away from the island and he'll get away by sea on his own. Nothing can stop a fishman in the water."

"Really, I never would have guessed. He doesn't show any fishman qualities." Said Kain.

"Only if you get him mad, then you'll see." Jesse said.

"Right." Kain's look seemed to change slightly.

"All of my clones are dead. Oh well. That's the great thing about me… There's so many of me." He said as a line of Kain's began to appear behind him.

"How convenient." Jesse said.

"I know."

As soon as the group reached the Magna Carta, they boarded the ship and immediately began to hoist anchor and unfurl the sails.

"Alright men! I want us out to sea in the next 5 minutes!" Kain shouted.

"Aye aye sir!" The men shouted.

"Why aren't you on your own ship?" Jesse asked.

Kain snickered as he pulled out a switch and pressed the single red button on it.

On the other side of the port, a great explosion shook the area as a great pillar of fire rose into the sky.

"What ship?"

Jesse pulled his hat over his eyes in exasperation.

"Great, another crazy person."

XXXXX

The fighting between the two had spread beyond their initial battleground, some buildings had already been razed.

The two were caught in a very intense bout of fists as they traded blows that knocked eachother's face to the side violently.

During the exchange, Victor saw an opening and pulled back his fist as it clenched tightly.

"1000 Brick Seiken!"

"Tekkai!"

Victor's powerful punch was nullified by Ralley's defense, to his surprise.

Ralley countered with a roundhouse, knocking Victor through a building and into another street.

Victor quickly got to his feet as Ralley appeared with his Soru.

"Not a bad punch. That could have done some serious damage if I hadn't used my Tekkai at that moment."

Victor was starting to breathe a little heavily from the accumulating damage that Ralley had been dealing him.

"_Damn, none of my attacks have gotten through that technique of his. Even my Seiken can't penetrate it."_

"As you can clearly see, you've been losing this fight from the very beginning. Although you by far have given me one of the best fights I've had in quite some time. Any further resistance will only prolong the inevitable." Ralley explained.

Victor simply spit to the side.

"You act as if you've already won, but I still haven't finished yet. Sea Cutter!" Victor swung his leg, creating a crescent shockwave.

"Rankyaku!" Ralley shouted as he too swung his leg. The two attacks collided and exploded, the force from the two formed a crater that spread across the entire street.

Ralley rapidly used his Soru in a zig-zag fashion to close in on Victor.

"Shigan Rendan." Ralley unleashed a vicious barrage of finger jabs.

Victor narrowly shifted away from every attack as every strike that had the power of a bullet as he got some distance from the Marine.

"Seismic Hammer!" He slammed his fist into the ground.

"Geppo." Ralley jumped into the air to safely avoid the ground as it caved in the surrounding area.

Ralley bounced through the air and nailed Victor with a spin kick, sending him flying into a building, taking out one entire side.

"Ready to give up?"

Victor came from out of the smoke and brushed himself off.

"Nope. That's an interesting move. I never thought that you could fly. I wonder what else you have up your sleeve. But I'll have to end this quick. I'm sure that you understand."

Victor raised a foot off the ground, aiming it straight over his head.

"Earth Wave!" He shouted as he slammed his foot down, causing the ground to ripple around him.

"What the…?" Ralley said as he used Geppo to avoid it.

As he stopped in the air and looked at the ground, he saw that Victor was gone.

"Where did he go?"

"Right here!"

Ralley looked up to see Victor coming down fast.

"How did he get above me? Does he have an ability like Geppo too?"

"2000 Brick Seikikku!" Victor pointed his foot down.

"Tekkai!" Ralley managed a last second defense.

Victor drove his foot deep into Ralley's gut, knocking the breath from the man's lungs as they both slammed into the ground with incredible force, causing a mushroom cloud to rise into the air.

The Lt. couldn't believe her eyes at what she saw as Victor stood over the man in the crater made from the impact.

"_Just who is this guy? Nobody has ever done this kind of damage to the Commadore before. Where did he come from?"_

Victor bent over to come closer to Ralley. "You're strong to survive my strongest kick. We should do this again for real, but I gotta go." Victor said.

Ralley growled in response.

"This fight isn't over." Ralley quickly placed his fist against Victor's chest.

"Russian Roulette!"

The area around them exploded in a shockwave of force.

For a long moment, everything went silent. Neither moved as if frozen in time.

Victor coughed up blood as he took a few shaky steps backwards and collapsed to a knee, covering his mouth.

"_A shockwave without movement? Only a high-class fighter could pull off such a move. This guy is even more skilled than I thought." _Victor thought as Ralley got to his feet.

The man was breathing heavily from the previous damage, but it looked like his plan worked.

"_The Russian Roulette is a move I created in place of the Rokugan as I'm not strong enough to use a technique of that level just yet. It might not have the same kind of destructive force, but the Russian Roulette has the versatility to be used without both hands or even a stance in which to be prepared."_

Ralley clutched his right arm, which was dripping with blood.

"_But as it is properly named as I am still mastering it. I run the risk of injuring myself whenever I use it."_

"You proved quite troublesome so I had to use my ace-in-the-hole to win, but now I am placing you under arrest."

Victor grinned as he looked up at the man.

"You think so, Ralley?"

Ralley suddenly felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as he saw Victor stand up and stare at him with an overwhelming bloodlust. For a moment, if only briefly, he thought that he was staring at a monster.

"Fighting strong people is one of my greatest pleasures. Nothing can compare to the thrill of battle when one's life is put on the line. As much fun as this is, we'll have to settle our score another time."

Victor punched the ground, creating a dustcloud.

Ralley coughed as he made his way out.

"Commadore!" His Lt. shouted, getting his attention.

"He's heading for the water!" She shouted as she pointed at the figure jumping from building to building.

"You're not getting away!" Ralley shouted as he used Geppo to take to the air.

XXXXX

Victor wasted no time as he quickly jumped from rooftop to rooftop, the ocean coming larger into view.

"Victor!"

The man looked up to see Ralley diving at him, leaping out of the way as the roof was pulverized by the attack.

Ralley continued the pursuit while Victor was in the air.

"I've got you now!"

Victor received a powerful blow to the face, knocking his head to the side.

Ralley liked the feeling behind the punch, but he received an insane blow to the side of his own face, sending him spinning out of control.

"What the hell just hit me?" He said before regaining control with his Geppo.

He noticed that Victor's leg was bent around his body and he realized what happened.

"_So that's it. He used the power of my own attack to amplify to power of his kick with the centripetal force created from the impact. So he hasn't given up yet."_

He expected Victor to fight, but once the man hit the roof of another building, he wasted no time to head for the water, which angered the man.

"You won't get away!" Ralley increased his speed.

Victor was surprised at the man's stamina as he caught up with him and the two became locked in a midair battle as punches and kicks filled the air.

"Shigan!"

Victor cried out as the attack punctured his left shoulder, but he fought through the pain and grabbed Ralley's arm, spinning wildly like a top before letting go, sending the Marine into the city below.

"Commadore!" His men shouted, drawn by the fighting.

Ralley got to his feet, more angry than injured.

"Take him out!" He commanded, in which the men raised their guns and fired.

Victor was shocked at the barrage of bullets coming right at him.

"Crap, these guys are annoying." He said as he shielded himself with his arms, clearing the island and landing in the water.

Ralley and the Marines looked over the ridge where the man had hit.

"Dammit! He made a fool out of me! Get the ships ready, I know he'll rendezvous with his allies." He said as he was heading towards the port.

"But sir, an explosion took out all of our ships." A Marine stated.

"What?" Ralley shouted, scaring the soldier as he looked back at the ocean.

"Damn you, Victor! I'll come after you with everything I've got! Do you hear me!" He shouted over the water.

Victor's head rose through the surface a fair distance away from the island.

"I don't know what he's saying, but he sounds pissed." He said before submerging again.

XXXXX

Jesse and Kain were waiting out at sea for a short while before Victor reached them.

"Hey! Down here!" He shouted.

"So you actually made it. I can't believe that you survived against the Commadore." Kain said as he leaned over the railing.

"Yeah, now could you toss down a ladder or something?"

Jesse threw a rope ladder over as Victor reached out and pulled himself up, collapsing onto the deck.

"What the hell happened? Were you shot?" Jesse asked as he inspected the wound.

"No, that Ralley guy has a strange technique where he used his finger to stab me. I just need a bandage." Victor explained as he lifted himself to a sitting position.

"Sure, hang on." Jesse ran into the living quarters.

Kain crouched down as Victor ripped off his shirt, exposing the wound.

"I told ya. That's why I didn't want you to get involved with that guy. Nobody has ever successfully escaped him if he decided to get serious. You were damn lucky to get away as you are, much less not get captured. Of course, being a wanted man, the Marines will be looking out for us."

"It looks that way. No matter what I said, he just wouldn't listen to reason." Victor groaned as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

Kain nodded.

"They're like that. Once the label of 'Pirate' is placed on your head, they won't stop until you're either dead or in chains. Anybody that opposes the World Government is labeled as 'evil'. Just accept it. That's all you can do." He suggested.

Victor gripped his shoulder, his anger overriding the pain.

"Damn them." He growled as he forced himself to his feet.

"That, I cannot accept. Even if we're seen as evil, we can't play by their rules and just run." Victor's eyes burned with intensity.

"And as long as I still breathe. I will continue to help anyone that I can if justice is not on their side. I swear it."

XXXXX

Now the group has a new member and has become an enemy of the state. And this is just the beginning.

Hyaku means one hundred

Just letting you know that I am in the middle of writing the next arc and I've already caught up with myself so it might take a while to have the next chapter up.


	13. The Shimmering Clam

The Shimmering Clam

The Magna Carta floated on a steady course on a relatively calm sea. Victor stood out at the bow, looking at the Log Pose that was pointing behind them.

"Dammit." He said as he walked back to the center of the ship.

"Something wrong, Victor?" Jesse asked as Victor rolled his straw between his fingers.

"Well, since we didn't stay on Club Island long enough. The Log Pose didn't lock onto the next island and I'm sure the Marines will attack us if we try to go back." Victor replied.

Kain was lying on the aft of the ship and overheard their problem.

"So you need a Log Pose? Here, have mine." He walked up and handed Victor his.

"Since I'm with you guys now. I don't need it anymore. I was there longer than you so it's locked on for the next island."

Victor was rather pleased to hear this.

"Great, I wasn't sure how we would make it." Victor took his Log Pose and replaced it with Kain's.

"Alright, it looks like we head South East, Jesse." He said.

"Aye Captain." Jesse said as he ran to the helm and adjusted the ship.

Victor watched as the Pose slowly began to edge its way until it pointed directly ahead.

"So, Kain. What's the reason that you decided to join our crew?" Victor asked as he leaned against the mast and chewed on his straw.

Kain gave an inquisitive look upwards as he thought about it.

"Well I thought you two would be a lot of fun. As I saw it, yesterday alone was pretty awesome." Kain said as he relaxed on the wall next to the living quarters door.

"Sort of like our fearless leader, here." Jesse quipped.

"Also, you're a Captain, and apparently a fairly well-known one, but there can't be two Captains on a ship, you know." Victor pointed out.

"That's cool, I'm not overly thrilled at being a Captain. I just wanted to sail the Grand Line for the excitement. If you haven't noticed, I am my own crew." Kain formed a copy and the two high-fived.

"Speaking of which, what's your power?" Victor asked.

"You mean this?" Kain pointed his thumb at his double, which mirrored him.

"Yeah, is it a Cloning fruit or something?"

"At first glance, you would think so. Actually I ate the Multi-Multi Fruit. I'm a Multiman."

XXXXX

Alright, as Kain is the first Devil Fruit user of the crew, here is the One Piece 4th wall explanation.

Kain ate the Multi-Multi Fruit, a Paramecia type. With it, he can multiply anything that he touches of equal or lesser mass. Excluding himself, he can't multiply living things and only the original can create copies. One would deem this as incredibly powerful and rightfully so, but the more copies he creates, the more stamina it costs him. As a self-imposed rule, he doesn't exceed 100 of anything at one time, which also plays to his name, Hyaku, which means 100. That's pretty much the basics of his power.

XXXXX

"Cool." Said Jesse.

"And I have a 100 million dollar bounty." (How convenient)

"What did you do to get that?" Victor asked.

"As I like to have fun, I've been giving the Marines and other pirates a hard time. I've been causing a lot of ruckus by sabotaging ships and causing uproars with every island I land on." Kain explained.

"I see." Victor said as he walked up to him and looked him square in the eye.

"But now that you're part of my crew. Such things will not be tolerated. Even if Jesse and I have bounties now, we're still Hunters. That means that our targets aren't the Marines unless they get in our way."

Kain simply laughed.

"Sure, as long as things never get boring. I'll follow your orders, Captain." Kain said as he extended his hand.

"Very good, but just call me Victor if you like." He said as they shook.

"Got it." Kain said as he looked at Jesse, who was busy at the helm.

He walked up to the man and leaned against the railing.

"As you're the 1st Mate, I hope that we get along during our journey." Kain said.

Jesse just shrugged. "Even if Victor is the Captain, he prefers that we're equal. However, as a former Marine, I know that without leadership, a crew would only be destroyed."

Kain nodded. "You're a smart man. Worthy of being the number 2."

"Now don't go flattering me. I'm just stating the truth."

Kain stretched his arms and yawned.

"Well, it looks like you have things going on here so I'm gonna get some sleep."

Jesse almost fell from surprise.

"What kind of way to end a conversation is that?" Jesse demanded as Kain walked downstairs.

"Just saying what's on my mind. See ya." This only made Jesse groan.

"Why is it that I'm the only one that's sane around here?"

XXXXX

Elsewhere on the high seas, a large galleon was steadily making its way towards a specific destination. On it were numerous pirates that were busily keeping the giant ship in working order as they did their duties with machinelike efficiency.

Deep in the ship, where the captain sat in his quarters which seemingly was the entire interior of the ship as he was a giant.

A pirate came running in and stood at attention.

"King Doreah, the Geppetto is running in top form. At our current speed, we should reach the island by nightfall." He said in a loud tone.

The captain was currently working on a large piece of paper as he folded it in a meticulous manner.

The man wore expensive purple garbs as if he were royalty. He even wore a crown on top of his head that was adorned in large jewels. Every finger a gold ring and several gold piercings in his ears. His eyes were sky blue and his hair was of a deep gold color as well that flowed passed his shoulders and his long gold mustache and beard were tied together in a French braid down his chest.

**King Doreah the Capricorn**

"Gugugugugugu. Excellent, I've heard such wondrous things about a particular inhabitant that would be perfect for my collection. You may go now." He said, not even looking at the man as he continued his work.

"Sir." The man said before leaving.

Doreah was quiet for a moment before he finished his work, which was a simple origami crane, but by human standards, it was as large as an elephant.

"What a lovely piece of art. Just like everything else that I make." He said as he pulled on its tail to flap its wings. When he let go, the crane took off on its own and began to cry out as it flew around the large area as if it had a life of its own.

"Come, my little pet." He beckoned as the bird obeyed and flew into the palm of his hand as he stroked its head gingerly.

"Sire, how would you like the addition to be collected?" Asked a man from the shadow of Doreah's throne.

As he walked out, he revealed himself to be a tall man with a stoic look, standing easily 7 feet tall with wooden clogs on his feet and wearing a traditional white Japanese kimono, fitted with a single katana strapped at his side. His long black hair seemed to zig-zag like a lightning bolt all the way to the ground. His bang was quite long in itself and designed just like his ponytail.

"First, lets see if the rumors are true that it as they have claimed. If they are true, be sure not to damage it too much, Mondo"

"I do hope that it is a fine piece to be added. The others are becoming rather dull, your majesty." Said a woman of incredible beauty that came from Doreah's other side. Her long blood red hair seemed to caress her ample torso and slender waist even as she moved. Her outfit was of a simple red provocative Chinese dress. Her devilish green eyes seemed to shine with evilness that could rival her king.

"Yes, but this addition will make things a bit more entertaining for our guests. Don't you think so, Fiora?" Doreah asked.

"Ohohohohoho. I certainly hope so. We are so running out of entertainment. The more the merrier." She laughed.

XXXXX

Victor walked out from the living quarters with a satisfied look on his face.

"Ah, these are really nice." He said as he looked down at his new garment.

After weeks of wearing his standard karate gi, he replaced it with a samurai's kamishimo, wearing it in his usual fashion with the upper garment's sleeves wrapped around his waist. Its thick black cloth was adorned with long red slashes, giving the impression of a tiger or bear had swiped the outfit. His old T-shirt was replaced by a red sleeveless version, the character for 'sun' was shrunken and moved to his left side, covering his heart.

"Hey Jesse, what's taking so long? I spent good money so you had better appreciate it!" Victor shouted at the doorway.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" Jesse shouted back as he slowly made his way outside.

Despite his dislike of the change in wardrobe, his new outfit was rather well done. The normal dirty brown replaced by a darker brown shirt and navy blue pants. His cloak was replaced by a black cape, its design now similar to Sangre Spada's cape as it draped over only his left shoulder, concealing his left arm.

"There, was that so hard?" Victor asked.

"Hey, it's not like I wanted this. I was fine with my old clothes." Jesse complained as he adjusted his hat, the only thing he refused to abandon.

"Well as your Captain, you will learn to like it." Victor stated as he turned away, which really pissed Jesse off.

"Why you…"

"Hey! I think I see land!" Kain shouted from the crow's nest.

The two looked up as Kain pointed ahead, in which they ran up to the bow to have a look.

"Great, we made it!" Victor shouted in excitement.

From the distance, it looked like an island, but as they continued to approach, its shape was entirely different from what an island should look like.

"Wait? That doesn't look like an island." Jesse said.

In fact, it was a giant clam. Large enough that by all accounts, it _was_ an island.

"This can't be the next island. It's not even an Island at all." Jesse continued to say as Victor looked at the Log Pose.

"Well, unless that clam is just in the way, I'd say that is where we're supposed to go." Victor said, checking the Pose, its needle pointing directly at the clam.

As the ship reached the enormous mollusk, their viewpoint began to change that this was simply a clam.

"Ow wow! This place is awesome!" Kain shouted as fireworks exploded in the sky in a loud symphony of crackles and booms. Balloons floated high into the sky as loud music could be heard into the distance.

"I wonder what all of the celebration is about." Victor said as they reached the edge of the clam, which had many large openings carved into it, fostering many ports all around which each one filled with many ships of all kinds.

"Damn, something big must be going on to have so many ships docked at the same time." Jesse said in wonderment as they made their way in search of a place to dock.

Kain ran around like a kid as he zipped from one side of the ship to the next.

"This place is so unfreakin believable! Come on! I wanna go now!" Kain said as he ran in place, spinning as he had nowhere to go.

"Hold on a sec, I see a place to tie down Maggie." Jesse said as they made their way towards an opening.

Just as they reached it, another ship that was several times larger swooped in and wedged itself in.

"Hey! What the hell is your problem!" Victor shouted as he climbed to the Crows Nest.

"Yeah! You almost hit my ship!" Jesse shouted as well, throwing his fist up in anger.

"Oh sorry about that. Didn't see you there." Said a cocky looking captain dressed to look like Gold Roger, although he was roughly half the man's size.

"As you can see I, CopyCat Neko, will become the next Pirate King, it is only fitting that I take this spot. Besides, I'm surprised that your puny ship even made it this far into the Grand Line." The man snickered as he was backed by his crew numbering into the hundreds.

"You bastard!" Jesse was about to draw his guns when a shadow covered him.

"So, you are going to be the next Pirate King eh?" Kain asked with a smile as he rested his chin in his hand on the railing of Neko's ship.

"What the? How'd you get up here?" Neko asked before he realized who he was talking to.

Victor and Jesse could see their crew mate had reached the ship by standing on top of his duplicates' shoulders.

"You're… you're… Kain Hyaku. One of the Supernovas." The man said, fear clearly etched in his voice and his crew visibly frightened.

"Oh, so you know who I am. That's saves me a lot of trouble. Now would you please be so kind as to move your ship." Even as Kain spoke in a very calm tone, the air around him seemed to darken and give off a vicious intent. "Otherwise, you will be the one who has trouble."

"Yes, sir. Right away." The captain said in a high-pitched squeak as he and his crew quickly backed out and was out of sight in a matter of seconds.

"There, that's better." Kain said with a smile as the copies vanished one by one, lowering Kain to the ground.

"I see that having a high bounty has its perks." Victor said as Kain scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Oh, it was nothing Captain. Whatever I can do to help." The man said with an overly loud laugh.

XXXXX

The three secured the Magna Carta and headed down the port as the pink shell appeared to be like the wall of an impenetrable fortress.

"Amazing what you can find on the Grand Line. Who would have thought that something like this could actually exist." Jesse said as he cleaned his glasses before putting them back on.

"Fact is stranger than fiction, my friend." Was all Victor said in response as he too was marveling at is sheer size."

"Just imagine how much the pearl inside would cost inside this thing." Kain said as his eyes flashed into berries.

"Really?" Jesse said as his eyes allow flashed at the thought.

"Don't be obvious about it! Someone could mistake us for pirates!" Victor shouted.

"Uh… I kinda am." Kain pointed to himself.

"Not to mention that we have bounties on our heads now." Jesse stated.

"Oh… oh yeah. Sorry." Victor said as he blushed in embarrassment.

Kain stretched his arms wide as he grinned.

"Well, I'm gonna have a look around." Kain said as he created two clones and placed his feet in their cupped hands. "Catch you guys later."

With a heave, the two launched Kain high into the air, clearing the great wall and landing on the edge.

"Hey! You can't just leave without the Captain's permission! What if somebody attacks the ship?" Jesse shouted at the man.

"Hey don't worry. I'm a Multiman remember!" Kain shouted back as he pointed.

The two turned to see numerous Kains waving at them.

"If that's all you're worried about, then I'm taking off!" Kain jumped down into the clam, using its curved interior as a slide as he could be heard having the time of his life.

"Victor, are you just going to let him have his way?" Jesse asked sternly.

"It's alright, Jesse. Let him have fun, he's been a big help. Besides, I don't expect to give orders on every little thing. You don't even have to follow me around as much as you do. Just relax and see what this island has to offer." Victor suggested as he continued on.

"That guy should be on a short leash if you ask me." Jesse mumbled in a pouting manner.

XXXXX

Within the clam was a metropolis in every meaning of the word. The city bustling with people as the streets were packed as they went about their business. Some simply tourists while others were definitely of the pirate nature.

Victor and Jesse quickly became lost in the chaos that was later to become known as, the Shimmering Clam.

"This place makes Club Town look like a walk in the park. How in the hell are we supposed to get around this place?" Jesse asked over the noise.

"Do you guys need a lift?" Came a voice from above.

The two looked up to see a smiling middle-aged man with a large round gut in what looked like a round pod that hung from a rail.

"Climb on in." He said as he pressed a button.

The bottom of the pod came down to reveal a seat for them, in which they did.

The man pressed the button again and the seat lifted them into the pod, sitting right behind the man.

"It's a pleasure to meet ya. The name's Buddy. Where would you like to go?" He asked.

"Just show us around. We've got the cash." Victor flashed some berries in between his fingers.

"You got it." Buddy turned around as he took off over the heads of the crowds.

"So what brings you to our great city?" Buddy asked. "From the looks of it, you've just arrived. Am I right?

"Yes we did. As to why we're here, we're just following the Log Pose and this is where it took us." Victor explained.

"I see, so where are you guys from if you don't mind my asking?" Buddy asked.

"I'm from the West Blue." Jesse answered.

"South Blue." Victor said.

"Ho… those are some tough seas. Of course, if you're going to make it on the Grand Line, you'll have to some kind of crazy to do it." Buddy mentioned as he looked over the left side.

"The area that I picked you up is called the Percussion side. It's where you can get anything you want to buy from weapons to antiques. You see, this city is sectioned into four quarters. The Percussion side in the Northwest, where we are. The Northeast, where we're headed, is called the String side. There you can find dwellings from hotels to 5 story mansions. In the Southeast is the Woodwind side, that's pretty much a No-man's Land where pirates tend to hang around and do whatever they want as only the worst of the worst do their dirty business down there. In the Southwest, the Brass side, is where the Marine Headquarters is stationed. Seeing as Pirates tend to stay here for long periods of time, the World Government placed them here as a show of force to keep the pirates from running amok. And finally, the center of the Shimmering Clam, is the Orchestra. The area is the only place where all four quarters meet and every night, there is an incredible concert that everyone comes to witness as there is no other place like it on the entire Grand Line, quite possibly the world." Buddy explained.

"Wow, so a lot of famous people come here?" Jesse asked as he looked out of the window as they made their way along the rails.

The pod reached a kind of intersection, very much like a roundabout. The pod stopped as other pods moved around and transitioned to other rails. Waiting for its turn to move.

"Yes indeed. Occasionally, we even have a Tenryubito visit."

Jesse was amazed to hear that news.

"Really? Tenryubitos even come here. Guess that means this place must be incredible if they come here to see the concert." The man exclaimed.

Victor's face darkened at the word and an aura of pure killing intent oozed around him.

"Something wrong back there?" Buddy asked as he turned his head.

"No, nothing at all. Please continue." Victor said with a smile.

Buddy looked back and shrugged his shoulders, not sure as to what happened.

"Anyways, you're in luck, because one of our best singers is performing tonight. Miss Cassidy will astound you with her incredible voice."

"Really? Sounds like something we shouldn't miss." Victor said, mildly intrigued. "Is that why there are so many ships?"

Buddy gave a soft laugh when he asked.

"Sort of. Most of the pirates here are still waiting for their Log Poses to lock onto the next island."

"How long?" Victor asked.

"6 months." Buddy answered.

Victor couldn't believe how long that was.

"So where are you guys staying? We're heading into the String side so you can find plenty of hotels to choose from. If you think you have the stones, you can try the Woodwind side. Of course you'll spend every moment trying to stay alive." Buddy suggested.

"Thanks, we'll remember that."

XXXXX

The two were dropped off after they had paid the man.

"Thanks for the help, Buddy." Victor waved.

"No problem at all. If you ever need a ride, just give me a call." Buddy waved and headed off.

"What a nice guy." Victor said as Jesse looked around.

"Captain, this place is packed. We'll be lucky if we can find a decent place to stay."

"Is that what you found using your Haki?" Victor asked.

"Nope." Jesse said as he pointed, showing that every hotel read 'NO VACANCY'.

"Yeah, that'll do it." Victor said as he sweatdropped.

"Hey Victor, check this out." Jess said as he grabbed a flyer on a wall as they looked at it.

'Come enjoy The Experience of a Lifetime every night at the Orchestra. Featuring, the Enchantress, Cassidy Sundance'

"This must be the girl that Buddy was talking about. How about it, Captain? Want to go?" Asked his 1st Mate.

"Well we have been at sea for a while. Might as well enjoy the festivities." Victor replied.

"Alright!" Jesse hooted as he jumped into the air.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, Commadore Ralley was standing at the bow of a large Marine vessel, his face unusually tense.

"Sir, are you feeling alright?" His Lieutenant asked as she walked up to him.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Because, you haven't asked about my panties." She stated.

"Oh, sorry, it's just that something has been on my mind." He replied.

"Is it about that criminal, Victor?"

"You could say that. I never met someone like him before."

"Yes, I'm surprised that a mere 60 million could give you such a hard time. I've seen you take out bounties far higher that than easily."

"His bounty doesn't correlate with his strength. From what I've seen, I'd say that his bounty could easily be double that. But I'm not concerned with it. He didn't act like someone who got a bounty for destroying an entire island. That is what I don't understand." Ralley explained.

"But sir, there was no Marine Head Quarters on Law. He took the opportunity to terrorize and destroy. Don't try to put reason where there is none." The Lt. stated.

The Commadore took her words in and thought about it.

"I guess you're right. He's a criminal, a pirate, and that's all there is to it." He said, mostly to convince himself.

"Crimson Demon, Victor. I will find you and bring you to justice."

XXXXX

Night had finally come and the Orchestra was bright with lights that shot into the sky and danced along the low hanging clouds.

People were crowding the place by the tens of thousands in a stadium designed like a giant bowl, completely surrounding an enormous hollowed-out pearl.

Victor and Jesse were among those thousands of spectators as they sat around the lower section.

The lights stopped dancing and converged on the pearl as a man dressed in extremely flashy clothes that sparkled from the lights. His long blonde hair tied in braids and adorned with all kinds of reflective jewelry as he placed a mic to his lips.

"Alright people and visitors of the Shimmering Clam! Have you all come to see the best show in all of the Grand Line!" The man's voice echoed across the area.

The Orchestra roared with excitement.

"Then lets get this show started! Allow me to present the best singer in all of Grand Line! Give it up for Miss Cassidy Sundance and the Wild Bunch!" He crowed as he waved toward the center of the pearl, the lights flashed on a band that was previously shadowed, as if they appeared from the darkness.

The group consisted of a drummer, a guitarist, a bassist, and pianist, and the main attraction, Cassidy Sundance.

The singer was a woman of incredible beauty. Her thick, long blonde hair cascaded down and stopped at the small of her back along her flowing, shimmering silver gown.

He blue eyes sparkled as she brought the mic to her ruby red lips with a seductive smile. The crowd roared as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Good evening everyone. I hope you came to have a good time." Her voice was like silk. "Hit it boys!" She commanded as the band struck the first note.

XXXXX

A/N

If Cassidy's name in unfamiliar, then let me explain. Her name is based off of Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid, notorious outlaws that were gunned down in Bolivia.


	14. The Shimmering Clam: Part II

The Shimmering Clam Part II

The extravagant lights and intense atmosphere had the crowd already riled up before the event even started.

Victor and Jesse were sitting down as they patiently waited for the show to start.

"So what do you think about this Cassidy? Do you think that she'll be as good as the flier says she is?" Victor asked his 1st Mate.

Jesse adjusted his glasses with a finger.

"Well from the excitement that going on around us. I'd say that she is a talented singer."

"That's right." Came a familiar voice.

"Kain, we were wondering when you would show up. We saved a seat for you." Victor stated as Kain came up beside them and sat down.

"Thanks Captain."

"So you know about her?" Victor asked.

"Only from rumors. She just appeared from nowhere only a few months ago and hit the scene like an explosion. Not only for her beauty, but for her voice that is said to be god-like. Of course, seeing is believing." Kain explained.

The lights focused in on the large hollowed out pearl as the crowd became quiet.

The man in the glittering clothes introduces Cassidy and her band.

"Hit it boys!" Cassidy shouted as the band played in unison in a sincere melody as Cassidy placed the mic to her lips.

_When I look across the stars_

_Just wondering who you are_

_I know you're out there just for me_

_The one and only for my heart!_

_You're my Dreamboat…_

_My one and only Dreamboat_

As the band continued on, thousands of bubbles floated around them and rose into the sky, changing into wonderous animal shapes in which exploded into fireworks.

_You're sailing across the sea_

_Adventure far and wide_

_I know you're out there for me_

_And soon I'll be by your side!_

_You're my Dreamboat!_

_My one and only Dreamboat_

Mermaids of light came from the pearl and swam in the air towards the spectators. Enticing them with their radiant smiles and laughter as the men oogled their beauty.

_When we finally meet at last_

_We'll never be apart_

_So when that time has come_

_I'll always keep you in my heart!_

_You're my Dreamboat…_

The crown roared in hysteria as her last word flowed out long and smooth.

Cassidy and the Wild Bunch bowed to their cheers.

"Thank you all for coming. But this is only the beginning. How about we put a bit more excitement into the night?"

Their clothes flashed and were replaced by a very punk rock style. Cassidy now wearing tight black leather shorts and a white T-shirt covered by a black leather sleeveless jacket. Giving her a biker chick look. Her long blonde hair somehow cut into a tall spiked hairdo that waved in the air with a pink star under her right eye.

"Now lets get this party started!" She shouted towards the sky.

The background exploded into a fireball as the group began to increase the tempo.

_Things aren't always what they seem_

_In this world of lies_

_It's time to wake up from this nightmare_

_So don't believe your eyes_

_You're living in a Dreamworld_

_SO WAKE THE HELL UP!_

Explosions and fire surrounded them, yet the band played on as the fire rose, becoming a towering inferno as it twisted into a tornado and roared across the crowd.

_If this world is dark and scary_

_Then open your eyes_

_See it's just a fantasy_

_It's just a world of lies_

_You're living in a Dreamworld_

_SO WAKE THE HELL UP!_

Everyone was entranced by her voice and visual theatrics.

As they finished up, the crown only grew more hysterical.

Cassidy and the group returned to their more formal attire.

"So how are you all enjoying the show?" Cassidy asked as she gave them a wink.

The crown replied with a thunderous roar.

"That's what I like to hear!"

XXXXX

The three were astounded by the charisma that she gave off.

It was as if she wasn't even human.

Kain instantly fell in love with her as hearts shot from his eyes.

XXXXX

Far in the back, Doreah sat on his throne and watched from the distance.

"Gugugugugugu, she is exactly what I am looking for. She'll be perfect for my collection. Don't you think so, Fiora?" He asked the woman standing on his shoulder.

"Ohohohoho, I'm sure that voice of hers will make a great sound for all of our guests." She replied in a sadistic manner.

Mondo simply watched from the top of the thrown with his arms crossed, his stoic face unfazed.

"Shall I retrieve her now, sire?" He asked.

"No, wait until after her magnificent show is over. I want to enjoy her last night of freedom." He ordered as a sinister grin spread on his face.

"As you wish, my King."

XXXXX

After several hours of one incredible song after another, the show had come to an end.

"I had a lot of fun tonight. I am glad to share it with all of you. So here is my special gift to you. One special person will be picked at random for the privilege to meet me in person. Now who shall it be."

She closed her eyes as she waved her hand across the crowd.

XXXXX

"Alright! I've got the best chance to get the opportunity to meet her!" Kain said, having a hundred others placed around the entire stadium.

Victor just leaned back and grinned.

"You are putting too much effort into getting picked. Even with a hundred copies, the chances are still small at best. You should relax and let fate handle it."

"I still gotta try!" Kain said, hoping that he would win the chance to see Cassidy up close and personal.

XXXXX

As Cassidy moved, the tension only began to increase as she slowly stopped her hand and pointed with a finger.

"You."

"Huh?..." The man said as he looked around before pointing to himself.

"Yes, I pick you. Mr. Cowboy." She said sweetly.

"Me?" Jesse said in a state of awe.

"Come see me and lets get to know eachother, okay." She said as she turned to the rest of the crowd.

"Thank you all for coming. Maybe next time, it could be you." She said as she turned around, her and her band disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"I got picked." Jesse was still unsure at what had happened, his Haki picking up a lot of murderous intent coming from everybody in the crowd. One coming from Kain who was being restrained by Victor who had him in a full nelson.

"Way to go, Jesse. It looks like your luck won out."

A man in a suit cam up to escort the still stunned Jesse as he led him off.

"Have fun. We'll wait for you at the exit."

XXXXX

In her large personal dressing room, Cassidy was reapplying her makeup in front of her mirror. After the hours of playing, it had begun to run and she wouldn't dare show anyone that she was nothing less than perfect.

A knock came at the door as she tossed her hair back and turned towards the door.

"Please come in." She said.

The door opened and the sound of wood on wood was apparent.

Cassidy was a bit surprised as she expected to see the cowboy, not some samurai.

"Who are you? What's going on?" She demanded as she stood up and she noticed blood dripping on the floor from his Katana. Despite its red coat, it gave of a slight blue hue.

"Miss Sundance, by the order of King Doreah, you are to come with me." The tall man spoke in a cold, emotionless tone.

"What did you do?" She demanded.

"Those fools that you performed with tried to stop me. They met their end at my blade." He calmly stated.

Cassidy's eyes widened as she envisioned their demise.

"Karl, Micheal, Parker, Vince. You killed them?" Then rage seemed to surround her like an aura as her hair defied gravity and swirled above her.

"You bastard!" She shouted as the ceiling was ripped open and a great demon giant with a large spiral horn, glowing red eyes and numerous rows of shark teeth as he glared hungrily at the samurai.

The samurai seemed unfazed, not even looking at the demon as it raised its free arm and brought it down with force, smashing the ground to pieces.

The aftermath showed the samurai unharmed, blocking a strike from Cassidy's spear that seemed to appear from thin air.

"What?" Cassidy said in surprise as her blade was still pushing against the flat of the man's sword.

"You are more skilled than I thought. I expected this capture to be rather simple." Then the man seemed to smile, a very bloodthirsty smile.

"But why are you so surprised? Did you expect your spear to pierce my Autumn Sakura, one of the 50 Ryo."

Cassidy didn't have time to defend herself before the man slammed the butt of his sword into her stomach, knocking the wind from her lungs, his sword instantly in its sheathe.

"I would love to have continued our fight, but the King doesn't wish for you to be harmed." He stated as she fell onto his shoulder as he carried her out the door.

"How is it that you didn't react to my power? It's impossible." She stated as the world around her faded to black.

XXXXX

Jesse followed closely behind the escort, a little excited at getting to meet a celebrity.

"So is this something that Miss Sundance does often?" He asked the man.

"Yes it is. After every show, she selects a single person from the crowd to visit her for a short while. She believes that it is a way to show her more sincere side when she is off stage." The man explained.

"I guess that most celebrities are pretty conceited." Said Jesse.

"Well Cassidy is one in a million."

As they neared the dressing room, they saw blood oozing from around the corner.

"What's going on?" The escort said as they ran to see the Wild Bunch laying on the floor as if it were a massacre.

"Oh my god." The man struggled to keep from fainting as Jesse closed his eyes and focused his Haki.

"_I can sense no life. Whoever did this wanted to make sure that there were no survivors. There must be others, any survivors."_

He picked up a strong life force nearby.

"Get help. Cassidy might be in trouble. Hurry!" He ordered the man as he brought out his guns and pushed forward.

It didn't take long before he could see a man carrying Cassidy over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put the girl down!" He shouted as he aimed his guns to fire.

The man turned around with a stoic look.

"Get lost."

Jesse saw a shockwave appear out of nowhere and narrowly dodged as it ripped through the floor, ceiling, and crashed through the far wall with ease.

"What the hell was that?" He said as he saw the destruction it caused.

He looked back to see both the man and Cassidy were gone.

"Dammit! I've got to get to Victor and Kain."

XXXXX

The two men were calmly waiting for Jesse at the exit. Well, at least Victor was.

"Damn that guy! How in the hell did he get picked instead of me?" Kain pouted like a child.

"I guess it wasn't what fate had in store for you." Victor stated.

"How can you say that? She didn't pick you either. Or is it that you're…" Kain made his hand wiggle a little bit.

This got him one of the meanest glares he had ever seen as a cold sweat ran down his face and a chill ran up and down his spine.

"Sorry that I mentioned it." He said as tried to avoid the Captain's wrath.

"Captain! Captain!"

Victor heard Jesse and released Kain from his death glare as he turned to see the man.

"What's wrong? What's happened?" He asked.

"Cassidy, she's been kidnapped."

The two were shocked, but regained their composure.

"Ok, which way did they go? Victor demanded.

Jessed pointed towards the other side of the Orchestra.

"I can feel them heading East. So that must be where their ship is. There's moving incredibly fast so we don't have much time."

"Right." Victor turned to a ticket booth which had a denden mushi on it.

"What are you doing? They're getting away!" Kain shouted.

Victor didn't listen as he dialed.

"Yes, Buddy. We need your help. We're at the West Entrance of the Orchestra. Thanks." He said before hanging up.

"Trust me. Even with your Haki, we might get lost and lose her for good. If we are to catch them, we'll need his knowledge of the area."

"How do you know this?" Kain asked.

Victor just grinned.

"It's my navigation instincts."

XXXXX

Moments later, Buddy in his pod was already coming towards them.

"Hop on!" He shouted, lowering the platform, but not stopping."

"You heard the man." Victor said as they jumped on, barely keeping a grip as it carried them up, Buddy taking the rail southbound.

"It seems that you guys are in some trouble. What's the problem? He asked.

"Cassidy has been kidnapped." Jesse explained.

"KIDNAPPED! LIKE HELL SHE IS!" Buddy shouted as his calm demeanor did a complete 180. Obviously, he was a big fan.

"We're going after her and you know this place better than we do. At the moment, they're heading East and we need to catch up. Can you help?" Victor asked.

"You bet your ass I will! Nobody kidnaps Miss Cassidy and gets away with it! Hang on!" Buddy opened a compartment with various electronic lights and wires.

"Normally, the pods are limited to only moving at a top speed of 20mph. But I haven't been doing this job without know a few tricks." The man said as he switched some wires.

Suddenly, the pod shot like a rocket along the rail.

Metal sparked from the intense speed as the four exceeded 100mph.

"We're gonna die!" They shouted as Buddy simply grinned.

"Don't worry! I've got this under control. Now just tell me where I need to go." Buddy said.

"Jesse." Victor simply said.

"Yes sir." Jesse replied as he took off his glasses.

The world around him went dark as his extended his Haki outwards.

A small flash of light could be seen amongst the others in the city. As he continued to focus, the light took shape and revealed to be Cassidy, still unconscious.

"Found her, she's being taken Southeast towards the port."

"So the Woodwind side. Alright! Everybody, hang on!" Buddy shouted as he came up to an intersecting rail.

Other pods were patiently waiting for their turn to change rails, completely unaware until a pod blasted through, dislodging from its own rail at very high speeds.

"Yeehaw!" Buddy shouted as his passengers clung to dear life as they crossed the gap and latched onto the opposite rail, completely unscathed as everyone else were in shock at what just happened.

"Are you crazy? Are you trying to kill us, old man!" Kain shouted, but Buddy was having the time of his life.

"Come on! Live a little! This is the most fun I've had in years!" Buddy said with a great big smile.

Kain just grabbed his head as if a headache was coming on.

"Here we go for another rail change!" Buddy shouted as they jumped again, the metal scrapping as the pod latched on.

Not long after, Cassidy was in view, her capturer was running quickly along the rooftops.

"There! I can see them!" Kain shouted as he pointed upwards.

"That bastard! If he hurts Miss Cassidy I'll kill him!" Buddy growled.

On the rooftops, Mondo could hear something fast approaching from below as he looked down to see a pod in hot pursuit.

"More pests that wish to die." He said as he pulled out his blade as slashed the air, sending a crescent shockwave that cut through the rail in front of them as it was disconnected.

"Oh shit! The rail was cut!" Kain shouted.

Buddy ground his teeth as he jerked the pod to jump to another rail beside them.

"It'll take more than that to stop me!" Buddy declared as he thrust his fist at the man in defiance.

Mondo didn't bother to respond as he changed directions southbound.

"You can't get away from me that easily!" Buddy seemed to believe that he was on a hero's mission, not even thinking about his passengers as his hopping technique put him on a rail to follow the samurai.

Mondo saw that his attempt to stop them was ineffective.

"They are persistent; I guess I'll have to use a more personal touch." He said as he jumped off the rooftop and landed on the rail with ease as he put the tip of his sword down.

Buddy could see the man was waiting for them.

"Guys! He's stopped running!"

The others looked out of the window to see the man was right in front of them.

"Vortex Slicer."

A barrage of crescent blades cut through everything in their path, including the pod.

Everything before Mondo collapsed in pieces, the rail, the pod, the ground, even the large buildings fell like paper into a torrent of destruction that littered the area in its wake.

"That was an unexpected nuisance, but now they are no longer an annoyance. His Majesty is waiting for his prize." He said before jumping back onto the rooftops and disappearing.

Amongst the wreckage, it would look at nobody survived such a powerful attack.

Something stirred as Victor pushed over a large slab of a building.

"Damn, if we hadn't jumped when we did, we'd all be goners. Jesse, what was that?" He asked.

Jesse grabbed his head which had a slight bruise on it.

"I…I don't know." Was all he could say.

Victor decided to not push the matter as the samurai was widening the gap with every passing second.

"Kain, are you and Buddy alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, no problem here." Kain replied as he came from behind a pile of rubble. "But this guy took a nasty fall. I think his leg might be broken."

Buddy was groaning in pain as he was supported by Kain's shoulder.

"I think this is the end of the road for me. I'm sorry that I couldn't be of more help to save Miss Cassidy." He apologized.

"You did well. We couldn't have even gotten this far if you hadn't been there to help." Victor walked up to the man and placed a hand on his shoulder in consolidation. "We'll handle the rest from here. You have my word that we'll rescue her." He said with a smile.

Buddy began to tear up a little in happiness.

"Thank you. Just make sure that she is safe." He begged.

"I will."

Buddy sat against some rubble as the three headed after Mondo.

"Good luck, fellas."

XXXXX

Mondo had finally reached the Gepetto, where Fiora was waiting.

The woman seemed rather perturbed as she inspected her nails in the moonlight.

"What took you so long? Is she heavy or something?" She asked.

"Just some insects that decided that they wanted to go to an early grave." Was all Mondo said as he handed her Cassidy.

"Well it doesn't really matter. We got what the King wanted so lets go. I've already collected others that caught the King's eye."

In the bowels of the ship, dozens of pirates were held in large prison cells for whatever fate had in store for them.

"But I think you slipped up with your pursuers." She stated with a sly smirk.

Mondo caught her meaning as her turned to see Victor, Jesse, and Kain standing on the top of the shell.

"So we finally caught up with you. Give back Cassidy or else you'll have to deal with us." Victor proclaimed.

Mondo placed his hand on his sword and was about to draw it.

"Wait." King Doreah said from below. "They could be great entertainment for our guests." He said as he pressed a button on his throne.

The galleon opened wide to reveal himself to the three.

"A giant? He's enourmous." They said as the man looked up at them from his seat.

"Gugugugugugu. It seemed that you are intending on rescuing my newest collection piece." He said as the ship disembarked the port and began to back away.

"If you really want to do so. Come to my country and fight for her in my arena." He said with a snicker.

"As if we'd even let you get away so easily." Jesse pulled out his guns and fired at the king.

Mondo intercepted the bullets and deflected them like they were flies with such speed that it seemed instantaneous.

King Doreah never lost his smirk despite being shot at.

"Sorry, but as you can see, Mondo is a very skilled swordsman. Bullets might as well be standing still against the speed of his blade."

Fiora pulled out a Log Pose and threw it at them, in which they caught it.

"If you've got the guts, that's where we'll be." She said as she walked away, carrying Cassidy below.

Mondo sheathed his sword as he followed Fiora, leaving the three as the Gepetto headed out to sea.

Victor looked at the Log Pose that simply read, 'Battle Cove'.

"An Eternal Pose. I haven't seen one in quite a while." Jesse said, remembering seeing them when he was a Marine. "Even though they are only meant for one island, no matter where you are, it will always point to that location."

Victor looked at the ship as it steadily became smaller and smaller.

"Well if we are to rescue her, we'll have to go after them, right? Come on. The ship isn't far away." He said as they ran along the shell's rim.

"The Captain's mood sure has changed, hasn't it." Kain said.

"I've been with Victor for over a month now and I've come to know his personality a bit. As he doesn't like responsibility, he prefers to drift through life as he sees fit. However, if he sees someone being mistreated or harmed, he'll stop at nothing to make sure that it never happens again. I don't know much of his past, but something big must have happened to cause this kind of determination for someone else's sake." Jesse explained.

Kain now got a different picture of his Captain. Even if he did seem carefree at times, there were principles that he would be willing to fight for, maybe even die for.

"_I guess I had this guy pegged all wrong, but so far… I'm not bored."_ Kain said to himself as he grinned.

They had finally reached the ship and immediately began to prepare the ship.

"Alright, guys! We set sail for Battle Cove!"

XXXXX

A/N

I'm sure that you have some questions, but all in due time. This arc is only going to get more exciting.


	15. Battle Cove

The Summer Isle: Battle Cove

The day after the chaos that involved the deaths of the Wild Bunch and caused destruction of a large part of the Percussion Side, Marshall Law was implemented to keep people from leaving their homes or leaving the clam. The streets were barren as if the entire city had been under a recent attack.

During this time, Commadore Ralley had just arrived, flanked by his Lt. as he made his way to find whoever was in charge.

"Marine, tell me what caused all of this?" He asked a man who was standing guard of the crime scene at the Orchestra.

The man instantly went to attention and saluted.

"Commadore sir. I'm sorry, but the Commander has given orders that this investigation be classified and only authorized personnel are allowed any information about it, sir." He explained.

Ralley was a bit irritated, but understood as he turned towards the woman.

"Lieutenant, see what you can find out while I talk with the Commander." He ordered.

"Sir." She saluted and vanished with her Soru.

XXXXX

Ralley reached the Marine HQ and knocked on the door rapidly.

"Go away, I'm not to be disturbed." Came a voice.

Ralley didn't even listen as he turned the knob and entered.

"What the hell?" Said a middle-aged man with gray thinning hair as he looked up from his papers in surprised anger.

Before he could say anything more, Ralley stopped in front of him and popped a smart salute.

"Commander Hill, Sir! Commadore Ralley of the Club Island HQ. I apologize for barging in, but I have come to you in urgency." He said with a stone-face.

The Commander just sighed a little.

"What do you want, Commadore?" The man asked.

Commadore Ralley pulled out three posters and placed them on the man's desk.

"For the last week, I've been in pursuit of these men. They evaded capture and according to the Log Pose that the pirates travel by, it comes straight here. Do you have any information as to their whereabouts?"

Commander Hill looked at the papers.

"These are impressive bounties, even a Supernova. I can see now why they could escape." He said as he looked at the photos.

His gaze fell on Jesse's and a look of familiarization crossed his face.

"This one matches the description of a man who was picked by our star, Cassidy Sundance."

"So they were here. Could I speak with Miss Sundance as to their whereabouts?" Ralley asked.

"I'm sorry, if you hadn't noticed, I've been busy with what happened last night." Hill explained.

"Sir, if these men are involved, then I need to know." Ralley demanded.

The Commander looked at the man and weighed his options.

"Commadore Ralley, normally I would use rank and order you and your men to aid in the investigation here." He paused as he let the Commodore came to grips with his situation.

"However, I will give you this bit of information in the hopes that you can aid me in another matter. Since last night, given the information that we could find. The band that works with Cassidy, the Wild Bunch, was slaughtered and she was kidnapped. The last one seen was this man, 'Hitman' Jesse." Hill placed his finger on the man's face.

"Thank you sir. I shall be sure that she is returned unharmed." Ralley saluted.

"And no one is to know outside of this office, is that clear." He said.

"Yes sir!" Ralley saluted and quickly left, closing the door behind him.

XXXXX

Ralley headed straight for the ship, soon to be partnered with his Lt.

"So what did you find out?" He asked, not even looking back.

"From the looks of things, there was a great chase that involved a transportation pod that caused a great deal of trouble throughout the Southeast side of the city. Many buildings were demolished by what appeared to be powerful cuts as if from a sword."

"A sword?"

"Yes, but there were plenty of eye witnesses that claim to have seen Victor, Jesse, and Kain together on that pod. Apparently, they were chasing someone." She explained.

"Do you know which way they headed?"

"Negative, after the buildings collapsed, they disappeared."

"Dammit!" Ralley shouted in anger.

"What do we do now sir?" She asked.

The man stopped to think. Come to think of it, he didn't have a plan if the trail went cold.

"Contact HQ, if there is any information. I want to be the first to know. Til then, we'll set sail. Maybe luck will be on our side."

"Yes sir."

XXXXX

Farther across the sea, a land mass that at first glance was very beautiful. However, that was merely the surface. Deeper inland, what one might have mistaken for a mountain, was actually an enormous coliseum. Its purpose is to house ruthless bloodsports for the sole entertainment of its guests. The Summer Isle known as Battle Cove.

Inside the arena, two men were battling with swords. Both bloody and scared as neither wanted to fight, but continued to hack at one another as the spectators cheered at their pain.

In a large sectioned area that was reserved only for King Doreah's throne, in which he was seated.

"Gugugugugu. This is a wonderful sight, watching these two slaughter one another. Also, I am so glad that you could visit, Mr. Donquixote Donflamingo." The Giant said as he took a drink from a large golden grail.

Sitting next to him, the Shichibukai snickered as his hands were raised towards the arena.

"Well with my business booming in Sabaody Archipelago I decided to take a little vacation. As you and I are two of a kind, I thought that this place would have a great show." He said as his fingers danced and the men continued to fight against their will as he only allowed them to cut one another with light slashes, causing the most pain without threatening their lives… for now at least.

"So how long will you be staying?" Doreah asked.

"I suppose a little while. As long as I can have some fun here at least." Donflamingo replied.

Doreah simply laughed.

"But of course, you shall stay as my Guest of Honor. Fiora, more food and drink. Tonight we shall have a feast and celebrate in honor of Donflamingo." He commanded.

"As you wish, sire." Fiora bowed and left.

"You will be greatly pleased as I have procured a very special piece for my collection. Her voice and her talent are the best I have ever seen." The King boasted.

This caused the Shichibukai to grin.

"Oh, sounds interesting."

XXXXX

(Somewhere on the ocean)

Kain and his gang constantly ran around the Magna Carta, tending to the ship's maintenance.

Jesse was outside, sitting next to a round table much like back in Loguetown, oiling his revolvers.

Victor was training inside his newly designed training room. He stood on his hands with a bar with massive weights balanced on his feet as he walked across the floor on his fingers.

His training has been nonstop for hours as sweat poured down his body and made puddles on the floor with each step, yet he was steady and calm like the ocean.

After reaching one side of the room, he stopped, and set the weights down. As large as they were, it was a rather short distance to the floor.

He quietly walked over to a towel and wiped off his face and placed it on his shoulder, opening the door to go outside.

As he walked down the stairs, Jesse was nearly finished with his revolver inspection as he put the parts together. He walked over and leaned his back against the railing of the ship just behind his 1st mate, resting his elbows on them.

"Jesse, you've been rather quiet. Is something the matter?" He queried.

Jesse was silent for a moment as he fit the cylinder of one of his revolvers into his gun.

"In a way, yes. What happened yesterday was something that I had never experienced before." He explained.

"Care to elaborate." Victor said.

Jesse's look became more puzzled as he finished with his weapons and placed them in their holsters as he leaned back in his chair and looked at the sky.

"That guy, you know, the swordsman that kidnapped Cassidy. Something wasn't right about him. As a matter of fact, that giant's entire crew was strange."

"How so? Did your Haki detect something?" Asked Victor.

"That's the problem. I already explained that Haki is basically the will of all living things, right." To which Victor nodded. "Well, what I felt from that guy was… nothing. It was like he wasn't even there. I can't really explain it any other way. The only things I could sense were the giant, Cassidy, and what seemed to be prisoners in the ship."

Victor tried to come up with an idea, but nothing was coming to mind.

"Well the only way to find out is to go to this Battle Cove and see for ourselves." He suggested.

Jesse nodded. "Yes sir."

XXXXX

(Battle Cove)

Night had fallen, yet the coliseum was bright with lights as King Doreah and his guests celebrated this festive occasion.

The King was overjoyed as he and everyone else watched his well kept collection pieces as they danced for their entertainment.

Even as they wore beautiful clothes and smiled, anyone could see that these people were slaves in every sense of the word. Of course, the rich and powerful either didn't notice or didn't care as they drank expensive wines and filled their gluttonous appetites.

Donflamingo drank from his glass with his sinister grin that seemed to be permanently plastered to his face.

"So when is this collection piece of yours coming out, Doreah?" He asked with a snicker.

"Shortly, my finest ladies are preparing her for the finale." The Giant claimed.

XXXXX

Cassidy sat before a large mirror as she was surrounded by lovely women who did her makeup and worked on her clothes. It was as if she were a princess being prepared for a formal ball.

"The King must think very highly of you if he wishes for you to be his main event. This is a rare opportunity even for us. You should be thankful that he is treating you so well." The women said as they tied her long hair to sit on top of her head in an elegant fashion.

Cassidy just sat there without saying a word as she took in her surroundings from the mirror.

Despite the high end clothes and decorations, the windows were barred and the smell of blood lingered from the outside even with the strong perfume that covered the air.

"Why do you say that? It looks to me that we are nothing more than prisoners." She asked as she closed her eyes as mascara was put on.

"Yes, we are kept here against our will, but it is better than being a part of The Games." Said a woman of mature beauty as she came from behind and inspected her.

Her name was Joselyn, one of the older captives and as such, she is treated with a motherlike adoration from the others.

"The Games?" Cassidy said.

"Yes, if for whatever reason that the King decides that you are to be placed in the Coliseum, you are placed in the worst pit that you can imagine as you wait to fight. It's a dungeon by any other word." Her face showed a brief moment of sadness as she said this.

"Was it someone close to you?" Cassidy asked.

"My husband." She said without hesitation, as if she had been asked that question a thousand times before. "We were simple townspeople who lived peacefully in the North Blue. 10 years ago, King Doreah attacked us without warning, capturing everyone in sight. My husband and I were among those captured. As the King took a liking to me, much as he is to you now, he forced us apart and all I could do was watch as he disappeared far below the Arena."

Joselyn paused for a moment even though the entire time she was talking, she continued to make final adjustments to Cassidy.

"A short time after, I saw my first battle in the Arena. My Husband was the first to fall as he was forced to fight the King's Champion." A tear crept to her right eye as she wiped it away.

"After he died, I was prepared to take my own life, but I couldn't bear the thought of these young girls being alone and so I lived for their sake to care for them as best as I can."

Cassidy nodded as she could only imagine her pain.

"I am deeply sorry for your loss." Cassidy's words caused Joselyn to smile a little.

"Thank you."

XXXXX

As the banquet continued, everything seemed to become silent as spotlights focused on a velvet curtain as it was raised to reveal Cassidy in an elegant sliverblue gown that swayed with every step as she walked towards the King and stood before him. The room could only stand and gawk as the light sparkled from the jewels on her clothes and body as she looked up at the Giant.

King Doreah was rather pleased as he was the first to speak.

"Ah, yes. Miss Cassidy Sundance, I am honored that you have graced us with your presence. One who's voice can charm even the fiercest storm. Would you be so kind as to show our guests that wondrous voice of yours?" He asked politely.

"I refuse." She stated bluntly.

Everyone was shocked by this straight forward rejection. This only caused the King to become angered.

"You dare refuse me. You are but an object, you belong to me, now sing!" He commanded.

"Saying it louder will not change my mind. Furthermore, I will not allow you to keep me or anyone else as your prisoner for your sick pleasure. Now perish into oblivion!" She raised a hand over her head as the ceiling became a great vortex that began to suck in everything that wasn't nailed down.

People screamed as they fought to hang onto anything within reach. The King could only stare up in fear as he could feel himself being pulled up despite his bulk as he gripped his throne for dear life.

A shadow appeared and grabbed the back of Cassidy's head from behind and drove her face into the marble floor, causing the vortex to return to the way it was as people were on the floor in a daze.

"How dare you threaten His Majesty? You deserve proper punishment." Said Fiora said in a seductive manner as she pressed harder on Cassidy to make good on her claim.

"You bitch!" Cassiy growled as poisonous snakes formed on Fiora's body and hissed menacingly at her.

"What?" Cassidy said in surprise as Fiora was unfazed by the serpents.

"_She is just like that other guy, but how is she not affected?"_

"Hoooo." Donflamingo said as he walked up and bent over to get a closer look at her.

"So you are Devil Fruit user as well." He said with a grin. "I like you; you could fetch a high price at my auction."

However, King Doreah had other plans.

"That doesn't matter. As she is now a part of my collection and if she doesn't want to sing, then she shall die." He declared.

"With pleasure, My Liege." Fiora raised her free hand as she prepared to thrust it like a knife.

"Wait." He said, just as Fiora's hand was a hairbreadths away from skewering the woman.

Doreah slowly got a grin back on his face.

"On second thought. She could prove useful in another way. You see, Donflamingo, there were three individuals that attempted to rescue her last night. They amused me to the point that I invited them to come after her. Of course, it will take their ship at least three days to reach this island as mine only needs one. If they can reach this place which skirts the Calm Belt, they will become a part of The Games and must fight for her safety."

Cassidy was surprised to hear that people were on their way to save her. As strong as that Samurai was, these guys had to be rather strong themselves to have survived.

"Even if they somehow manage to get here. Their deaths are assured when they enter the Arena." Mondo said as he appeared from the shadows.

"But I'm sure they will put on a great show before they do. Don't you think so, Donflamingo?" The Giant asked the man.

Donflamingo spread his arms wide as he laughed out loud.

"As long as there is blood, I will enjoy every bit of it."

Cassidy could only stare in horror at the Shichibukai who's bounty easily eclipsed any other pirate she had ever seen.

XXXXX

Aboard the Magna Carta, Victor was laying in his usual spot on top of the Crow's Nest. Two days have already passed and the Eternal Pose continued to point South.

"_I can't believe we still hadn't caught up with them by now. That Galleon couldn't have been that fast, could it?"_

"Something on your mind, Captain?" Kain asked, leaning against the edge, using his copies as stilts.

"Nothing important. We just have to figure out our next move when we get to Battle Cove." Victor replied.

"Right, you think we'll have to fight our way to get her?" He asked.

"It looks to be that way. I also want to kick the crap out of that Giant. I despise people like him who treat others like garbage." Victor stated.

Kain simply nodded.

"You're more complicated than you let on. But we're shipmates now so don't feel like you have to hide anything from us, ok." Kain said, trying to be friendly.

"I'll take that into consideration." Victor flicked Kain's forehead with a finger, causing the guy to lose his grip and flail about as he and his copies fell backwards with a loud crash.

Jesse was watching the whole thing and almost burst with laughter when his Haki picked up something coming their way.

"Captain! We've got trouble!" He shouted, which grabbed their attention.

"What going on?" Victor demanded as he stood up.

Jesse took off his glasses and focused and could only describe as a giant mass of life heading right for them.

"It's a school of Flying Cuda! I can't even count how many there are!" He said as he put on his glasses.

(Flying Cuda are exactly as their name describes. Each one the size of a horse with 6 in teeth and they travel like a pack of wolves. Even if they are tiny compared to a Sea King, their sheer numbers and voracious appetite makes even those great beasts nothing more than a meal to them.)

"Everyone get ready! This could get ugly!" Victor shouted as they stood at the bow and prepared to fight.

The bright blue fish swam just beneath the surface on a course for the Magna Carta. Their speed underwater was amazing despite their tight formation. As they neared striking distance, the first Cuda shot into the sky as they spread their fins like wings, making it look like a wave as they ones behind them followed suit.

The fish continued to fly high above the ship, casting a dark shadow on the ship.

"Holy shit, they just blocked out the sun!" Kain shouted.

When they were above their target, they tucked their fins in and dove like arrows straight for their prey.

"Incoming!" Jesse shouted.

"Kain! Protect the ship!" Victor ordered.

"Aye Captain!" Kain created his army on the deck as they all prepared to fight.

"Rolling Thunder!" Jesse blasted into the air and began to firing and kicking through the mass of sealife.

"Mortar Shot!" He planted his foot in the side of one of the Cuda, causing its eyes to bulge as it collided with its neighbor and created a domino effect as many were knocked out of the sky.

Victor readied his stance as he brought his hands to his hip.

"Vacuum Cannon!"

The massive blast of air punched a hole in the wave of fish, scattering them away like toys.

Even as the two continued their assault, they couldn't hold off the attack as the Cuda rained down on the ship.

"Damn there's a lot of them!" Kain shouted as he and his clones defended the ship with their bodies.

The ship took some damage from the strikes, but fortunately nothing serious.

As the wave passed, the fish regrouped and swam around for another go as they took to the air.

"Dammit! We're not taking enough of them out! If they keep this up, they'll sink the ship!" Jesse growled.

"We have to keep trying. We didn't make it this far to be taken out by some sardines." Victor stated.

"Tommy Gun!"

"Vacuum Cannon!"

Their volleys were still not enough to stop the attack, which again was putting the Magna Carta in bad shape.

"There's no end to them and Maggie can't keep taking this much damage." Jesse stated, the mast and main sail now had several large gashes in it.

Victor was now getting pissed off as he clenched his fist hard enough to make his knuckles pop as his fin shredded through the back of his clothes.

"You damn vermin. Get out of my way." He growled as the school was building up speed for another wave.

"I said… GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!" He roared like a feral beast as his gaze gave off an incredible bloodlust.

The school halted in its tracks, paralyzed with fear of this creature before them. No, this MONSTER before them.

Victor's eyes were slits as he glared with intense animal ferocity.

"Run for your lives."

The Cuda broke away in all directions for fear of death, leaving the group alone.

Kain and Jesse could only stare at the man, who briefly, they had thought had become a demon.

Victor calmed down as he turned back to them.

"Well that takes care of them." He said as he turned back to them.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." They said as they sweatdropped.

Victor noticed that his shirt was ripped.

"Dang it. I ripped my shirt again. Well at least I've got a spare."

"Now I see what you mean when he gets angry." Kain whispered.

"Yeah, but it only seems to happen when he fights and when he's angry. Maybe it has something to do with his Fishman blood." Jesse said.

"Well if I didn't know any better, I would say that he's possessed. That is not something a Human or Fishman can do." Kain pointed out.

Jesse thought about it, but couldn't come up with any explanation.

"Well it's not something we have any information about and Victor probably doesn't even know himself."

The rest of the trip was uneventful as the group mended the damages as best as they could before they finally reached Battle Cove.

"Well guys, we made it." Victor said as he jumped down from the Crows nest to the bow.

"Now its time to kick that Giant's ass." He said as he punched his fist into his hand.

Jesse and Kain were just as eager as they rode straight into the port.

Immediately, they were surrounded by hundreds of pirates with guns and bazookas pointed at them.

"It looks like they were expecting us." Kain said as he raised his hands.

"Jesse, how did you not sense them?" Victor demanded as they too raised their hands.

"I don't know. I can't detect anything from them. It's like they're dead or something." Jesse said in surprise.

A large screen turned on as Doreah snickered at them from his throne.

"Gugugugugugu. So you finally made it. I'm so glad that you decided to become a part of The Games. And here is what you've been so eager to rescue."

In his grip, was Cassidy, who could only squirm in his grasp.

"Let me go you bastard!" She shouted as she struggled.

"If you wish to save her life, then do not resist. Otherwise, she could become a lot thinner than she already is." He claimed as he squeezed tighter, causing the woman to scream in pain.

Victor could only glare at the man as every fiber of his being wanted to tear the giant apart.

"You Bastard. You'll regret this."

XXXXX

*CLANG*

The three were now in the bowels of the coliseum, which seconded as a dungeon as they were behind bars. The dark, dank floor was foul with stagnant seawater and rats as they scurried along the ground.

"Damn that Creep. He's so gonna get what he deserves. I swear it." Jesse said as he paced around the cell like a caged lion.

"Calm down, as long as he has Cassidy, we can't do anything. All we can do is play by his rules. Got it." Kain explained.

"You don't think I know that. How do we know that he will even keep his word? If by some miracle we get out of this alive." Jesse continued. "Don't you think so too, Victor?"

Their Captain was just sitting on the floor, silent.

"I do, but for now, lets do as he says. We'll find a way to get her back."

XXXXX

Above ground, the people were cheering for blood as King Doreah rose from the ground on his Throne, accompanied by Donflamingo, Mondo, Fiora, and Cassidy, who was cuffed in Seastone.

"Now who wants to see carnage and blood?" Doreah shouted to the people in which they replied with even louder screams.

"Then let The Games, BEGIN!" He shouted with outstretched arms in proclamation.

XXXXX

A/N

So the group has been captured and forced to fight as entertainment in the hopes of saving Cassidy from enslavement or possibly death. How will this all turn out?

The next chapters will be fight oriented and so I offer you this opportunity as the readers to choose their pairings as a means to break the typical One Piece standard.

If you so desire. Simply put it in a review and I will consider them.

Also, this is not a Tournament so no need to place them in brackets. This is Gladiator-style so choose the pairings that you're most interested in. I will wait until November or when I am satisfied with the choices that all of you made. If none are suggested, I will input my own pairings. Good luck.

Victor

Jesse

Kain

Mondo

Fiora

Cassidy

King's Champion

Captain Thorn (Longest surviving prisoner)


	16. The Games

The Games

Above ground, the people were cheering for blood as King Doreah rose from the ground on his Throne, accompanied by Donflamingo, Mondo, Fiora, and Cassidy, who was cuffed in Seastone.

"Now who wants to see carnage and blood?" Doreah shouted to the people in which they replied with even louder screams.

"Then let The Games, BEGIN!" He shouted with outstretched arms in proclamation.

XXXXX

Victor and the others heard the cell bars clang open as a guard walked in.

"Jesse Franks." He stated.

"Guess I'm up." Jesse said as he stood up from the rock slab that one might call a bed.

"Jesse, remember what we talked about." Victor said.

"I got it." Was all Jesse said as he was escorted away by four identical guards.

As Jesse had sensed before, there were hundreds of prisoners, all sharing the same fate as them. And whoever these pirates were, even when they were right next to him, he couldn't sense anything from them. It was like they were rocks for lack of a better word.

They entered a corridor, which was filled with weapons.

"You may choose whatever you like to do battle." One of them stated.

"Thanks, but I'm fine with what I have." Jesse replied.

"Very well. Right this way." The man said.

Jesse squinted from the sunlight as he shielded his eyes to see the massive arena and the enormous crowd of people that surrounded the battlefield.

"This is more than I expected." He said as he adjusted his glasses.

XXXXX

Sitting next to Doreah was Cassidy, who was forced to watch the fighting. Her wrists still shackled with Seastone. Her demeanor that of a caged lion, raw anger with no hope of escape.

"Why the sad look? You should be happy. Your heroes came all this way to save you." Doreah said as he drank a goblet of wine.

Cassidy could now see the Jesse standing in the Arena.

"_That's the guy I picked after my show. What is he doing here? He's going to get himself killed." _

XXXXX

High on a platform above King Doreah's viewpoint, an announcer watched over the entire arena with a microphone.

"Behold, in this 1st round of the day! This warrior will fight for his life for your entertainment… and your wallets!" He declared.

The announcer brought out Jesse's wanted poster and flashed it before the crowd.

"Now, place your bets on who will become victorious in this battle. 'Hitman' Jesse with a 40 million berrie bounty, or the Bash Brothers!"

Two large shadows landed in the center of the battlefield. Standing before Jesse were two large men in what could only be described as post-apocalypse armor. Their leather jackets adorned with spiked shoulder pads and shredded leather pants.

The people cheered as money was handed around. The odds for Jesse 10 to 1.

Jesse stared at them as the pair grinned.

"They're the same as the others. What the hell is going on?"

Aside from their odd clothing, they were exactly the same. Both carrying a weapon of pain and destruction. Bane- An enormous jagged sword. Kane- a long thick chain that clinked as he unraveled it from his arm, letting a few links drag the ground.

"So we have to take on this runt. His Majesty didn't need to send both of us to beat a guy with only 40 million on his head." Said Bane as he shouldered the sword nonchalantly.

"Maybe the King wants us to set the crowd off with a massacre." Kane said.

"I think you might be right about that. Lets give'em what they want." His brother replied.

"Fight!" The announcer shouted.

The brothers immediately separated, flanking Jesse on either side in a pincer maneuver.

Jesse slowly drew his revolvers as he watched them circle around him.

"They're movements show that they're veterans at this. I had better be careful."

"Try not to die on us!" Bane shouted as he charged, raising his sword over his head.

"Then again, maybe not." Jesse turned towards Bane and raised his guns.

The force from the blow caused Jesse's feet to crack the ground.

"Damn, what power." Jesse grimaced.

Bane was slightly surprised.

"He actually blocked my sword." He said. "Kane, it's your turn!"

Kane charged in and began to swing his chain like a whip, scarring the earth with every strike that Jesse dodged.

Bane joined in the assault and it was two-against-one, their endless barrage keeping Jesse from making a counter attack.

"Damn these guys. They act as if they aren't even tired from swinging those huge weapons."

Kane back off as Bane kept up the pressure.

Jesse found one-on-one easier and began to hold his ground.

"Got you!" He raised his guns to fire when a chain wrapped around his left hand, which jerked Jesse away from Bane.

"Don't forget about me, little man!" Kane swung Jesse over his head like a lasso before slamming him on the ground.

"Good job brother!" Bane complimented.

"Thanks, butI think I broke him." Kane laughed.

After a moment, Jesse stirred as he slowly pushed himself up.

"Oh, he's a tough one. This could actually be fun." The two said as they let the man stand.

Jesse cracked his neck as he dusted off his clothes.

"Is that all?." Jesse asked, which angered the brothers.

"Don't get cocky you bastard!" Bane said as he charged, unleashing a barrage of quick slashes, but Jesse maintained his composure as he ducked and shifted from every strike.

"Hold still you little gnat!" Bane growled.

Jesse blocked a downward strike with the chain wrapped around his arm.

"Ok." Jesse slammed his heel right into the man's chin, sending him flying into the air.

"Did you forget about me?" Kane said as he jerked on the chain again, to send Jesse flying towards him.

"I was waiting for you to do that, Armor Piercing Shot!"

Kane took the attack full force in the chest as he crashed into the Arena Wall, blowing up a massive cloud of dust.

After the dust settled, Kane was down on one knee as he grasped his chest.

Jesse then became shocked as he stared at Kane's wound, which… was crumbling. He then noticed that Bane's face was cracked as he stood up, holding his jaw with his free hand.

"That's… not normal." Jesse said to himself.

Kane growled as he stood up and looked down at his chest.

"This guy is pretty strong. I don't think anyone has ever hit us this hard before." Kane said as Bane stood next to him.

"Yeah, if one blow is enough to cause this amount of damage, even we might be in trouble. It looks like play time is over and we'll have to put this guy down for good."

Bane walked in front of his brother who walked into him. Then the two began to merge like clay.

"What the?" Jesse said as everyone gawked in surprise.

"Consider this an honor as you're the first to ever make us do this." The brothers said as they completed their union, becoming an even larger version with two heads.

"Now you will feel the true terror that is the Bash Brothers!" Said the newly created man as he towered above Jesse, the large weapons now proportionate to his new form as he carried them in either hand.

Jesse looked up as the man overshadowed him. "I think this gives brotherly love a whole new meaning."

The giant chuckled as he attached the sword to the chain and began to spin it over his head.

"Prepare to die!" Bane/Kane shouted as they began to attack, swinging the sword and chain with much more power than before.

Jesse had to really move as even a graze from that weapon could prove troublesome.

"Lets see you escape now!" He shouted as he threw the sword.

Jesse sidestepped it, but Bane pulled on the chain as it circled around.

Jesse turned around, but it was too late.

Blood sprayed in the air and the crowd cheered.

Bane grabbed the blade as it dripped with blood.

"How did you like that?" The giant said.

Jesse grabbed his right shoulder as his clothes slowly stained red.

"Damn, if I hadn't moved when I did. I would've been impaled."

Bane laughed.

"Even if you survived, it's only a matter of time before you're carved like a turkey."

Jesse let go of his wound, staring at his blood-covered hand.

"Time to cleave you in two!" Bane charged, bearing his sword down on the man.

"Mortar Shot!"

Both attacks collided and the ground erupted from the shockwave.

The two were in a stalemate as the debris from their attack hit the ground around them.

"I'm impressed that you staved off my sword with only your foot, but a very foolish move as you can see that combined, our strength increases exponentially."

"Yeah, but I just had to see what you were made of."

"Last words of a fool." Bane grabbed Jesse's leg and began to repeatedly slam the man on the ground, causing imprints with every blow.

Jesse just hung limp as Bane raised him to eye-level.

"Still alive? You really are a tough one." Bane looked as the man who still clutched his guns.

"An admirable warrior to still be able to hold your weapons despite being unconscious." He reached out and grabbed a revolver with his finger, but despite his effort, Jesse refused to let go.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on my guns! They were gifts from a great man. Possibly one of the greatest men I'll ever know. I'd rather die than give them to you." Jesse growled.

Bane/Kane looked towards Doreah, who pointed his thumb down.

"If that's the way you want it." Bane threw Jesse high into the air.

"If you want to hold onto those guns so badly. You can do it in hell!" Bane spun the chain over his head like a helicopter propeller.

"Buzzsaw!" Bane threw the blade as it spun towards his prey.

Jesse oriented himself as he saw the spinning sword whirling towards him.

"Nice try, but you left yourself wide open!" Jesse kicked the sword away, sending it spiraling harmlessly away.

"What?" The two said in surprise.

"105mm Howitzer!" Jesse spun and dove feet first.

Jesse slammed into Bane with incredible force, blasting a giant crater in the arena.

All that remained was a pile of rubble where Jesse stood.

Everyone could only stare in shock with gaping mouths, even the announcer.

"Uh…, in what is an unexpected turn of events. The winner of this match is Jesse." The announcer informed.

The crowd roared in a mixture of boos and cheers as Jesse was escorted away.

King Doreah was royally pissed as he slammed his fist down on the arm of his throne.

"How in the hell did he beat the Bash Brothers? I put him against them to make that he was crushed!" He roared.

Donflamingo just laughed.

"It looks like you got more than you bargained for!" He said.

Doreah just growled before regaining his smirk.

"Fine, then. I'll put them in their place by taking down their Captain."

XXXXX

Jesse returned to his cell as he sat down on the bed.

"Kain, you're next." Said one of the guards.

""Well, it looks like they finally want to see me in action." He laughed as he walked out with them.

"Be careful out there." Jesse said in a somber tone, which Kain understood.

"Eh, don't worry about me. I got it covered." He said before he left.

Jesse let out a sigh as he groaned and lay on the bed.

Victor could see his injuries, but knew his Vice-Captain was too proud to mention them.

"So what can you tell me about the Arena?" Victor asked as he stared out of the small barred window to the outside.

"Well it's enormous to say the least. I'd say about a 200 meters across. You could put an entire army out there is you wanted."

"What about Cassidy? Could you sense her whereabouts?"

"Didn't need to. Doreah had her watching the fight." Jesse pointed beyond the bars.

"She's directly across from the exit. However, those two we saw at the ship were there as well, including the Shichibukai, Donflamingo."

Victor was slightly surprised that a Shichibukai was here.

"Then we could have trouble if he's here. Even combined, he makes our bounties look like nothing."

"Oh, it looks to me that you're starting to like having a bounty on your head." Jesse quipped.

"Get serious. I'm just being realistic. The things he must have done to get such a high bounty must border on the insane." Victor pointed out. "So what else do you have?"

"Well, the two I juts fought are just like a lot of the others around here." Jesse sat up and looked at his Captain.

"From everything I understand about Haki. These people shouldn't even exist. It's like they're not even Human."

XXXXX

Kain stood in the Arena as people cheered for the new battle to begin.

"Are you ready for another glorious battle?" Shouted the announcer. "Then let me introduce to you our next Challenger! Kain Hyaku, the first Supernova to ever grace this battleground with a bounty of 100 million berries!"

The people went crazy as Kain looked around .

"Well I gotta say that I'm really enjoying this." Kain said, as if her some sort of star.

"And now for his opponent. The Colossal Squid!"

The ground shook as the center split in half to reveal a pool of water beneath it.

XXXXX

Jesse's eyes went wide as looked towards the direction of the arena.

"What the hell is out there? I can sense an insatiable hunger from whatever Kain is up against. This is bad."

XXXXX

The creature shrieked as it burst from the water violently, thrashing its tentacles about wildly. Its main body easily more than 50 meters with even longer tentacles.

Kain got ready as the monster's giant eyes focused on him and struck.

The man quickly jumped away and ran as the arms came down with enough force to shatter rock.

"Just great. I have to fight a sea creature. Thanks a lot Captain." He groaned as he ducked a swipe.

"Ok, I'll see your 8 and raise you 50." Kain began to rapidly multiply and charged the squid.

The beast began to hammer the clones, but not before most of them got through and jumped into the air, latching on to its body.

"We got you now… whoa!" The clones said, but they couldn't maintain a grip on its slippery skin and began to fall off into the water.

"Son of a bitch." Kain said as his charge failed.

The monster shrieked as it raised all of its tentacles and brought them down on Kain.

"Oh crap." Kain growled as he was now in its grip as it raised him high into the air.

People roared as they saw the man struggling to break free as he was slowly brought towards its mouth with razor sharp teeth.

"This isn't good. I'm about to become food if I don't come up with something." Kain said as he squirmed.

"Alright, if that's the way you want it!" Kain started to multiply again, forcing the creature's grip to open from the pressure.

The monster roared as the Kains burst free.

"Alright everyone! Lets have some calamari!"

"Ho!" All of his copies shouted as they grabbed onto its tentacles and began to pull.

The squid fought against them, but Kain's overwhelming numbers were proving too much for it as it was dragged closer and closer towards the ground.

"All together now!" He commanded as all of the Kains pulled hard, launching the creature into the air and slamming it onto the earth.

The monster thrashed about as it stared at the dozens of Kains who were grinning as they cracked their knuckles.

"Now you're on my turf."

The squid howled as it received a volley of blows as it was beaten without mercy from all directions.

Kain was launched into the air by a pair of clones.

"Now for the final blow!" Kain created 99 copies as they fell towards the monster, forming what looked to be the head of a mallet.

"Hyaku Hammer!"

The mob of Kains slammed on top of the squid as it let out a shrill cry as the impact cracked the area around it in a spider-web fashion. Its tentacles went taunt for a moment before going slack, dead.

Kain laughed as his clones disappeared.

"Is that the best you can do, Doreah?" He called across the Arena.

The Giant was fighting to control his anger as this pawn dared to insult him.

"Sire, shall I dispatch of him." Mondo asked, his thumb on the guard of his sword.

"No, as surprising as it is, he won. Even I can't condemn him if he is victorious in battle." Doreah explained, quelling his rage.

"I'll say, that Squid has taken down hundreds of men. Not even harpoons or bullets can pierce its skin and yet he beat it with his bare hands." Fiora said with some intrigue.

Cassidy sat quietly as she watched Kain being escorted back to the dungeon. Even if it was by a long shot, she silently prayed that those men would win.

XXXXX

"Oh yeah that was fun!" Kain crowed as he walked into the cell.

"Nice job, Kain. Jesse was a little worried when he sensed a very large lifeforce in the Arena with you." Victor pointed out.

Kain got a mischievous look in his eye as Jesse looked away, not making eye contact.

"Aw, you were worried about ME? That's so cute." Kain said as he grabbed the man in a headlock.

"Ow, what the hell! Let go of me you idiot!" Jesse shoved Kain away, who mocked being hurt.

"You're so mean." Kain pouted.

"Victor. You're up." Said the guard.

"They don't waste time, do they." Victor said as he headed out with his escort. "I'll see you guys in a little bit."

XXXXX

"And now everyone! Let me introduce to you the next warrior. Victor Betta, the Crimson Storm! A man with an impressive bounty of 60 million berries!" The announcer shouted.

"And his opponents are some of his Majesty's favorite. Please give it up for the Origami Kingdom!"

Underneath Doreah, the Arena Wall swung open as a large dust cloud charge onto the battlefield. For a moment it seemed to not be willing to stop like a runaway train.

Victor prepared to fight, but the dust cloud finally stopped once it reached him.

As the dust settled, it was revealed to be… paper animals?

Indeed, before Victor were animals folded from paper, but each stood over 10 feet tall.

"What the hell?" Victor said as he was looking up at a paper bear that stood upon its hind legs.

"Oh, this looks like it could be a blood bath, people. Now how about we let this fight begin!" Shouted the announcer.

The bear immediately lunged, bringing down its massive paw, which Victor leaped back from.

The rocky ground now had a nice large paw print from the bear's attack where Victor had stood.

"I had better watch out. They're strong for just being paper."

The paper beasts stampeded right for him and Victor was attacked by many different kinds of animals.

A lion leaped onto him and was knocked away with a crescent kick, but it was immediately replaced by other animals.

Victor dodged several more attacks, before a hippo charged through and collided with him.

Victor grabbed its gaping mouth as it tried to bite him, being pushed back as his feet were digging small trenches.

A rhino attacked him from his blind side, sending him flying into the air before crashing.

Victor clutched his side as he looked down, but there was no wound.

"Well it looks like my Sharkskin has gotten a little stronger. That hit was almost as hard as El Toro's."

Two cranes swooped in for the kill.

"Vacuum Cannon!" He punched, sending the two flying back before the animals started stampeding again.

"At least they're not very smart." Victor jumped over the first wave and landed on the back of a horse.

The animal turned its head and looked at him.

"Uh, hi." Victor said with a smile.

The horse stopped and began to buck in an attempt to get him off.

"Whoa, there." Victor yelled as he tried to hang on.

The other animals circled around their prey, waiting for him to be sent flying into their reach.

Victor saw the predicament and had to find a way out.

He stood on the horse's back as he fought to keep his balance before taking into the air.

"Ok, how about I show you something new I've been working on." He said as he clawed the fingers of his right hand.

"Sea Slasher!" He swung down, sending four crescent shockwaves that struck the group and carved the earth.

The animals were surprised and didn't attack when Victor landed.

"1000 Brick Taki!" He shouted as he unleashed his attack into the crowd, knocking animals left and right like flies.

The aftermath showed that he had wiped out more than half of the animals.

"Hmph, that went better than I expected." He looked at the ground where his new attack had landed.

"Well it's not as powerful as my Sea Cutter, but it's a start."

As he said this, the animals began to rise, completely unaffected by his barrage.

"Guess I spoke too soon." He said as he was once again surrounded.

"Great, if my punch didn't faze them, what will?" He said to himself.

Just then a shred of paper blew next to his foot.

"Huh?" He looked down and it suddenly all made sense.

The bear was once again in the front, the most eager of them to take Victor's life as it swung down again.

Victor blocked the attack with his left arm, holding steady despite the force.

"Sorry, but I'm not on the menu."

Victor sliced off its arm with his fingers, causing the beast to roar as it backed up in surprise.

"I can't believe that I didn't realize it sooner. It's so simple." He said as he held the bear's arm.

"Even if you are big and strong, you're only paper. Basically if we went by Janken logic, my punches are like rock and so I lost, but if I use scissors."

Victor charged into the fray ripping through the animals easily before exiting out of one side, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"I'll win everytime."

Victor raised his leg and aimed it at the remaining animals.

"Sea Cutter!" He swung his leg rapidly sending shockwaves that sliced into the thick Arena Wall on the other side of the animals.

The creatures could only stare in shock before they collapsed to pieces.

Victor turned back to Doreah's direction.

"Don't worry Cassidy. We'll get you back so just wait until we win this." Victor said before leaving.

Doreah had more or less gotten used to seeing his creations destroyed, but he still wasn't pleased.

"The fool thinks this is some kind of tournament. The only thing they get when they win is keeping their lives until the next bout when I call for them." He said in a miffed tone.

Donflamingo was thoroughly enjoying the day.

"It looks like you have some lively little insects. I wonder what you'll do to them next." He said as he adjusted his orange shades.

Doreah simply leaned back as he contemplated his next move.

"Send out more prisoners to entertain our guests." He simply said as he continued to think.

Then the idea came to him like a bolt of lightning as he got back his arrogant grin.

"Gugugugu, soon Kain, Victor, Jesse. You will no longer stain my name with your foul words, but instead stain the ground with your blood." He chuckled.

XXXXX

Quite an interesting turn of events. What does King Doreah have in store for the three? Find out in the next chapter.


	17. A Shattered Mind with a Shattered Past

A Shattered Mind with a Shattered Past

The crowd cheered as blood spilled on the ground as several prisoners were slaughtered by Doreah's men.

However, Doreah was still agitated as he sulked in his throne like a spoiled brat.

"Is something the matter, sire?" Fiora asked.

"I wanted those three pirates killed." He groaned.

"That would be easy enough as long as they are in their cell, Your Majesty." She said.

"No, they must die in the Arena." He stated.

"Then what do you suggest, My Lord?"

"I have a plan, but it can wait. For now, let them enjoy their brief moment of victory. Tomorrow, I will show them what I have in store for them." He regained his grin.

"As you wish, Sire." Fiora nodded.

Doreah sweeped an arm across, signaling the end of the Games.

"The day is over, but tomorrow I swear that there will be a fight the likes none of you have ever seen!" He announced.

The people cheered in with excitement as his proclamation.

"But for now, enjoy the night's festivities! Gugugugugu!"

XXXXX

The three could hear the sounds of a gigantic party echoing throughout the corridors.

"Well it looks like a lot of fun up there. Do you think we should join'em?" Jesse asked, cradling his head with his hands as he lay on the bed.

Victor was leaning against the wall.

"No, we'll stick to the plan." He ordered.

"Yeah, but from the looks of it, they intend to starve us so that we'll be easier to kill." Jesse said, looking at Victor.

"Looks that way, but Kain already has it covered. Right?" Victor said, looking at the man.

"No problem." Kain replied.

XXXXX

Earlier while Kain was escorted, a clone appeared as they turned a corner, out of sight from the guards.

"Hehe, this could be fun."

XXXXX

"Yeah, we thought of this while you were fighting. As Kain can get be in more than one place at the same time, it was a great opportunity to move around unnoticed." Victor explained.

Kain's copy showed up with a large bag of food.

"Speak of the Devil." Victor stated.

"Good job, Kain." Kain said to his clone as he took the food.

"Thanks, Kain." The clone replied.

"So what did you find?" Kain asked.

"Well…" The clone began.

"Huh? Can't you just disappear and collect the information that way?" Jesse asked.

The two Kains just looked at him with a peculiar look.

"What makes you think that?" They said simultaneously.

Jesse just shrugged.

"So anyways. This coliseum is pretty much Doreah's Castle. But it doubles as a resort for very rich guests who come to see The Games. Lots of good food too that I raided from the kitchen."

"I'll say." Victor was already eating a large drumstick.

"Anything else?" Kain probed.

The copy thought some more.

"Hmmm, well I overheard talk of some big event tomorrow during The Games. Everyone was excited, but no details from what I could gather."

"And Cassidy?" Kain asked.

"Sorry, there were too many people around so I didn't see her. I'm lucky that nobody spotted me."

"Thanks for the information." Victor said.

"No problem, Captain." The clone said before vanishing.

"So, what's the plan Captain?" Kain asked.

"I'm only assuming that this big event has something to do us. If it is, then we'll have to make our move then." Victor explained.

"Got it." The other two agreed.

"But for now, we'll rest so keep up our strength for whatever is to come."

"Aye Captain."

XXXXX

The banquet that was held was truly a sight to behold. Long tables filled with food from distant lands and soft music played in the background as if it were a royal ball. Unlike the party-like atmosphere with Donflamingo, this was more sophisticated. Despite the death and bloodshed, the people acted as if it were nothing as they conversed and laughed about their elegant lives on their home islands. It was as if they didn't even care about what had just happened merely hours before. Even if they wore expensive clothes and jewelry, they were as wicked and cruel as any monster.

King Doreah had been drinking large quantities of alcohol ever since the banquet began.

Cassidy continued to be restrained, but other than that, she was cared for as if she were any other guest, although kept close to the King's side and watched closely.

Mondo had been closely watching the King's downward spiral and finally decided to intervene.

"My Lord, if I may speak. You've been rather upset recently and if I may be so bold. I humbly request that you turn in for the night." He asked.

The King looked down at him with an annoyed look.

"Eh, are you telling your king what he should do?" He said with a slurred grumble.

"No Sire, I wouldn't think of it. But if the guests were to notice the state in which you are in…"

Doreah's hand suddenly hovered over the man, shadowing him entirely.

"You know that I am the one that gave you life. And the one that can take it away." He threatened.

"Yes sir. I completely understand. Even if it means my life, I would never wish to see you come to harm. Not even your reputation." Mondo lowered his head, expecting the moment to come.

Doreah thought about it before removing his hand.

"Very well. You are my brother and so I will do as you ask." He said. "And bring her to my chambers." He commanded as his throne receded into the wall.

"Yes, Your Highness." Fiora replied as she grabbed Cassidy roughly and pulled her to her feet.

XXXXX

Cassidy had finally reached Doreah's chamber and was astonished at the sheer size of it, and the decorum.

The room was almost like The Arena from its design with very high walls and a large bed in the center. What was more astonishing was the fact the walls were in fact glass cells filled with a single person in each one.

"What is this?" She asked.

"This is the King's Collection. Each one is someone that he has taken a liking to, whether they be beautiful or strong. Where you were before was where the servants are held." Fiora explained. "Feel honored to be here as you will become a part of his collection. It is better than the alternative."

A large portal slid open as Doreah came across still in his throne.

As he reached the bed, the chair raised and placed him in the bed.

Cassidy couldn't believe it. This whole time and she never knew that he couldn't walk.

The giant pulled the sheets over himself before gesturing with his hand.

"Come." He simply stated.

Fiora pushed her forward until she reached the side of the bed.

Doreah took a slow breath as he looked down at her.

"I wish to hear a song." He asked, his voice more of fatigue than demand.

"Do it, or this time your friends will pay the price." Fiora threatened.

Cassidy knew that the woman would do it and so calmly closed her eyes and took a breath.

_Snowy Dreams…_

_As memorable as winter_

_Lifting up my life_

_Dreams of snow so bright_

_Wherever I may go_

_They'll show me the light_

_Snowy Dreams_

_As unique as a snowflake_

_What wonders they can bring_

_Just follow me and you'll see_

_You can wish for anything_

_Whatever your dreams may be_

_Snowy Dreams_

_As powerful as a blizzard_

_Should you ever lose your way_

_Just follow me and you'll see_

_That there is nothing to be_

_Afraid of…_

_Snowy Dreams_

_As pure as sun-kissed snow_

_So if you wish to see _

_Such beauty unsurpassed_

_Just look inside your heart_

_If you want it to last_

_Forever…_

_Snowy Dreams…_

_Snowy Dreams…_

As she finished her last verse, Doreah had quietly fallen asleep. His deep breaths rumbling high above them.

"Good." Fiora said as she guided Cassidy to a cell.

The glass wall parted as Fiora unshackled her and shoved her in.

"You bitch." Cassidy growled.

Fiora simply grinned.

"Say what you want, but I'm out here and you're in there. As long as you be a good girl and do what his Majesty asks, you could live a long and happy life here." She stated.

"A life without freedom is as empty and hollow as you are." Cassidy spat, in which caused the woman to grin.

"You're more correct than you realize." Fiora said in a seductive fashion as she undid a strap on her Chinese dress.

Cassidy was both surprised and confused as to why she was stripping.

Fiora grabbed the center of her chest with both hands and pulled, cracking her sternum.

Cassidy felt sick and thought she might pass out from the spectacle at seeing this woman rip open her own body.

She regained her bearing as she stared at the woman in awe.

"You were right. I am hollow inside." Fiora said as there was nothing but darkness where organs should be. No heart, no lungs, not even bone.

"You see, it's because of our King's Myou-Myou Fruit that we are able to exist. From our perspective, he is our god as he is the one that gave us life." She explained.

Cassidy now understood.

"_That's why my Yumei-Yumei Fruit powers didn't work. They aren't even living so it has no effect on them."_

Fiora fixed herself back up and smoothed out her dress.

"I suggest you get some sleep. Tomorrow, your heroes are gonna die." She laughed as she walked away.

"Why you!" Cassidy lunged, but the door slammed shut as she beat against it with her hands.

"They have nothing to do with this! Do you hear me! Nothing" She shouted, but Fiora was already gone.

Cassidy turned back to her cell. If it weren't for that fact that she knew she was a prisoner, it would a really nice room. A large king-sized bed with a dozen throw pillows on it and a large mirror like the one with the girls she had stayed the night before. It was like it was built for her.

"You fools. Why would you go so far to help a stranger?"

Regardless, she did feel better now that the shackles were off.

She walked towards the bad and sat down, staring at the giant as he slept soundly.

"Now I can see you for what you really are." She said as she closed her eyes, concentrating.

The world around her slowly drifted away as was replaced by a white mist.

XXXXX

"You pathetic worm!" Shouted an angry middle-aged woman as she struck a child Doreah with her whip.

She wore long white robelike clothing and a spherical glass helmet and her black hair was in a very strange hairdo where it was rolled up in a very high knot.

"A Tenryubito?" Cassidy said in surprise.

"I gave you a home, fed you, clothed you and yet you still run away from me!"

Doreah cried as he shielded his face from her relentless lashings.

"My son wanted a brother, but I can't have any more children and so I bought you to be his brother. Such an ungrateful little brat!" She continued to hit him mercilessly.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Doreah cried, his arms and hands bleeding from countless cuts.

Finally the woman stopped, lowering the weapon.

"I'm sorry too, but as this has been your 5th attempt to run from your new family, I have no choice but to make sure that you can never run again."

Doreah's teary eyes widened in fear.

The child's cries echoed in the darkness as Cassidy watched the young giant's tendons behind his knees severed by a doctor.

Cassidy was horrified at such a display of cruelty.

More than a hundred years must've passed and Doreah was now very much as he is today only without the facial hair. His legs atrophied from the years of inability to walk and his knees calloused from having to crawl everywhere.

He sat on the floor of his room, which was filled with dolls and toys. Many of them handcrafted and very detailed as many were of average human height showing his amazing dexterity.

Doreah seemed, for lack of a better word, happy as he was working on his newest doll with long black lightning shaped hair.

"You'll be my favorite once you are finished. What should I call you?" The man thought about it.

"Mondo, how does that sound?" He asked.

The carving didn't respond.

Doreah let out a disappointed laughter.

"If only you could talk. You'd be my little brother. We'd have lots of fun together." He said as he went back to work.

"Doreah!" Came a loud voice.

Doreah panicked and quickly hid the doll away and placed his face on the floor.

"Yes, brother. Please come in." He said as the Tenryubito walked in.

Even as time passed, Doreah had remained with the family for the last few generations, being the sibling to every child of the family.

The young man sneered at the giant when he walked in. He looked to be in his early 20s and as with all Tenryubitos, he wore the same outfit.

"I have a present for you. It's your birthday isn't it?" the man asked.

Doreah showed a hint of fear, being as his birthday he was tormented far more than normal.

"Here, I have a present for you."

Doreah looked up to see a small object tossed to him.

"What is it?" He asked, the object has strange swirl marks and was shaped like a sweetgum ball.

"It's a Devil Fruit. They say if you eat one, they'll give you incredible powers. I bought it so that you can eat it. See, aren't I a great brother." The man said.

"Yes, thank you very much." Doreah said, although he was apprehensive.

The Tenryubito became angered.

"What's wrong, are you saying that you don't like it?" He said.

"Eh, no brother. I love it." Doreah dropped it into his mouth and swallowed it. Even though it was tiny, the taste was horrible.

The man seemed to be expecting something, then he became even angrier.

"Well? Come on, do something." His brother demanded.

Doreah wasn't sure about what he should do and so he tried various things, but nothing happened.

The Tenryubito was furious.

"I spent 100 million berries and you can't do a single goddamn thing! You're worthless!" The man went on a tirade, destroying every doll in sight.

"No, please stop brother! I'll try to make it work I promise!" Doreah reached out, but his fingers were slapped away.

"How dare you try to touch me! Do you want to die!'The man raised a hand in which was the button to his collar.

"No, please. I'm sorry. I didn't mean."

Doreah was silenced as a bullet pierced his arm.

"You're nothing but a nuisance. You can go ahead and rot with these pieces of garbage." The man said before he left as Doreah bled on his clothes.

For that instant, Doreah was overcome with rage.

"I'll show you who is garbage." He swore under his breath.

"You don't deserve to be treated that way." Came a voice.

Doreah almost leapt out of his skin as he turned.

From his hiding spot, his unfinished doll walked out.

"You-you-you're alive. But how?" He asked.

"I'm not very sure, but I know that you had something to do with it." Mondo replied.

Doreah came to the conclusion that it was the Devil Fruit as tears came to his eyes.

"Wow, you're really alive. Now you can be my real brother." Doreah said as he lowered his hand to let Mondo climb on.

"Well then, brother. I am at your service."

XXXXX

Not long after, the famed chaos in which Fisher Tiger freed the slaves had come.

Doreah and Mondo escaped along with the rest of the slaves. However, with his newfound freedom and powers, his hundred years of torment had been firmly placed in his head as that is how others should be treated. With his new powers, he would be the one to rule and treat others the same way he had been treated all his life.

XXXXX

Cassidy opened her eyes as a tear crept down her cheek.

"Such a poor soul. To be treated like an animal under the guise of 'Family'." She said as she continued to watch his sleeping form.

XXXXX

Dawn broke across the horizon, signaling the beginning of a new day.

People began to fill the coliseum, ready for more blood.

As the sun rose higher into the sky, King Doreah returned to his viewpoint.

"Sleep well, My King?" Mondo asked.

"Yes, very well actually." Doreah replied as he stroked his beard.

Donflamingo's laughter could be heard as he walked in with his usual bow-legged style.

"Doreah! I hear that you have a little trick up your sleeve! I've been dying to find out what you have in store for our little troublemakers!" He fell into his chair with his Cheshire cat grin plastered on his face.

Doreah's demeanor was different as he gave a slight nod instead of his normal arrogant grin.

"Indeed, they shall break and fall under my thumb like the insects that they are. Isn't that right, Miss Sundance?" He asked his captive, who simply sat in silence.

He assumed that it was because of his proclamation, but it was because of his past is why Cassidy was crestfallen.

"Now, spectators! Today shall spell the end for the three who dared to defy me, the King of Battle Cove!" Doreah shouted in which the people roared with excitement.

XXXXX

Victor and his crew were already awake as they waited for the inevitable.

The cell door opened and they looked up at the same time.

"Kain, Victor, Jesse, you're up." The guard said.

They were a little surprised to be called together.

"This is different." Victor said as they walked along the corridor.

"Any idea as to what's gonna happen?" Jesse asked.

"There's only one way to find out." Victor replied.

The group was escorted to The Arena as the people cheered madly at seeing the only three winners, ahem, survivors from yesterday's battles.

Victor and his crew stood side by side as they waited for their opponent.

Doreah had a sinister grin on his face as he stared at the three.

Kain leaned next to Victor's ear.

"I don't like the way he's looking at us." He murmured.

Doreah stroked his beard for a moment as if he had already won.

"I congratulate you three fine warriors for your previous victories! It is so rare to find fighters with the strength to defeat my armies! But you also came here of your own free will! To save this lovely treasure that belongs to me! And so, you shall be given the opportunity to do so. However, only ONE of you can do so! Only ONE can take her from me! YOU must decide in combat for her life!"

Doreah pointed his finger at them.

"NOW FIGHT!"

XXXXX

A/N

I'm sure you were wondering just what kind of devil fruits Doreah and Cassidy had.

Doreah's Myou-Myou fruit I translated as the False-Life Fruit as he can give life to non-living things.

Yumei means dream so Cassidy can create Illusions and cross into one's dreams. I was always hinting with her songs as they all revolved around dreams.


	18. Bloody Revolt

Bloody Revolt

The three stood motionless as Doreah's words set in.

Jesse was a little confused.

"Fight? What is he talking about? You don't think he wants us to…"

The Vice-Captain looked to see a shadow cast over Victor's face.

"Captain?"

The shadow only seemed to darken over the man.

"Sorry, but it looks like we have no choice."

Jesse was slammed with a kick that sent him flying across The Arena to crash into the wall.

"Jesse!" Kain turned, but his attention was drawn away from the punch that sent him across the other side.

XXXXX

The crowd went crazy as they saw this and money literary flew in the air over the chaotic exchange for bets.

Doreah grinned as Donflamingo was ecstatic.

"Heheheheh! So this is what you had in mind! Turning them against eachother for the sake of the girl! What a great idea!" He laughed.

Doreah grinned.

"Yes, but I wasn't expecting them to attack eachother so quickly. But it doesn't matter, as long as they put on a good show before they die. Gugugugugu." Doreah laughed.

XXXXX

The two clouds of dust had begun to settle to reveal Jesse had blocked the kick, but Kain hadn't who growled as he rubbed his face.

"You bastard! We're your crew and you attacked us over a girl! What the hell!" He swore.

Victor set himself into a fighting stance.

"You wouldn't understand. You're a Pirate. As a Hunter, I can't allow an innocent to come to harm." Victor declared.

"Oh, that's low." Said Kain as if his feelings were actually hurt.

Jesse pushed from the wall as he lowered his arms as an attempt to get through to Victor.

"There has to be another way. Come on Victor! It doesn't have to be like this!" He pleaded.

Victor turned his head towards Jesse, no pity could be seen within his deep blue eyes.

"I'm afraid not." A strong wind blew his long thick red hair to the side. "Prepare yourself."

Jesse slowly drew his revolvers as he steeled his gaze, preparing to battle his Captain.

"I'm sorry but I can't allow you to do this. I'll stop you if I have to." He swore and charged.

Victor blocked a side kick with his forearm, the force of the blow shattered the earth behind him.

Jesse aimed his guns and fired, forcing Victor to bend backwards to dodge. He spun on his pivot foot, turning his kick into a downward heel strike, that Victor blocked by crossing his arms, the force creating a small crater beneath him.

"I will stop you Victor!" Jesse fired his guns upwards, causing the force from his kick to become amplified, slamming the Captain on his back and forming a deeper crater, knocking the breath out of him.

"This is wrong and you know it!" Jesse said.

Victor remained stubborn as he went silent.

"Fine, if that's the way you want it!" Jesse pulled back his foot and struck, but Victor flipped back in time as the ball of Jesse's foot pierced the ground like a spear tip.

Victor landed on his feet as he stared at Jesse's foot. "So you're refusing to surrender, even if I order you to?"

"Damn straight! Now stop this or I will!"

Victor cracked his neck before attacking.

Jesse and Victor clashed in a flurry of punches and kicks that dazzled the crowd.

"1000 Brick Seiken!"

"Armor-Piercing Shot!"

Both hit eachother simultaneously, knocking the other way as they both skipped and bounced across the ground.

The crowd roared as they two slowly got up.

XXXXX

Kain was simply watching them as he leaned against the wall.

"Hey! Why aren't you fighting too! Come on! We want to see blood!" Some spectators shouted down at him.

The wall cracked all the way up the wall, scaring the fans as they backed away.

Below, Kain had simply backhanded the wall which had a large indention.

"Quiet. This is a battle between those two. Don't ruin it."

XXXXX

Victor slammed a fist in Jesse's cheek before he was kicked in the chin, sending both a short distance apart as their feet skid across the ground.

"Sea Cutter!"

Jesse evaded the attack as it sliced up the ground as he charged in.

"Minigun!"

"Sharkskin!"

Victor raised his arms and guarded against the barrage as his body was pounded relentlessly.

"You've improved enough that I can feel it even through my Sharkskin." Victor grabbed the leg, stopping the assault.

"But you're still holding back!" Victor swung Jesse over his shoulder, slamming him on the ground.

"Ok, I thought I could talk you out of it." Jesse aimed his guns and fired, striking Victor in the chest, forcing him to let go.

"Rolling Thunder!" Jesse fired his guns rapidly, spinning on his back like a breakdancer as he flipped up, using all of his accumulated momentum to slam a roundhouse kick across the side of Victor's head.

Victor spun so fast that his head struck the ground before he was sent hurtling uncontrollably before he crashed, ripping through the wall and halfway up the Coliseum.

Kain whistled low and slow as a pillar of dust rose into the sky.

After the dust cleared, Victor was laying flat on his back.

"How was that?" Jesse asked.

Victor groaned as he sat up, his hair ruffled a bit more than usual. Blood dripped from the side of his mouth as he wiped it off with the back of his hand.

"That's more like it. As expected of my Second." Victor said as a dark aura seemed to form like smoke around him.

Jesse steadied himself. He had sensed Victor's bloodlust before in battle, but always at an enemy. For the first time, Jesse was the target of Victor's animosity.

"But as my Second, you should do as I say and give up." Victor commanded.

"As long as you are acting like this, I can't let you have your way. That is why I'm your Vice-Captain!" Jesse declared as he spun his revolvers.

Victor charged head on at breakneck speed on a collision course for Jesse.

Jesse set his stance by aiming his guns behind him.

Jesse launched instantly with his Gun Runner technique as the two closed the distance.

"2000 Brick Seiken!"

"Vulcan Knee!"

The ground exploded in what appeared to be a flash of light. A moment had passed and after the smoke cleared, Jesse lay sprawled on the ground in a deep trench.

Victor's knuckles popped as he slowly opened his fist.

"You fought well Jesse. Now take a break." Victor shook his hand as he turned to Kain.

"So all that remains is you." He said in a serious glare.

"Is that right? So you think you can beat me? Even though my bounty is higher than yours." Kain said as he pushed off the wall and walked towards Victor.

"That may be so, but I think its all hot air. Care to prove your worth?" Victor said as he charged, driving a foot deep into Kain's stomach as he doubled over.

However, Kain revealed that he had caught the foot with his hands.

"Guess you'll find out." Kain looked up at Victor with a grin.

Four pairs of arms grabbed onto Victor's limbs and pulled them apart.

"What the?" Victor said as he struggled to break the hold as Kain cracked his knuckles.

"Now hold still. This is gonna hurt a lot." Kain pulled back and began to pulverize Victor with a hail of blows.

"You see, no matter how strong you are. The winner is always the one with the superior numbers!" Kain turned and drove a kick into Victor's chest, sending him flying a short distance before crashing on the ground.

"Ready to eat your words?" Kain asked as his clones vanished.

Victor slowly got to his feet and took a deep breath.

"Is that all?" He stated bluntly.

Kain got angry and sent out a wave of copies like they were ammunition.

"If that's how you want it!" Kain shouted as they closed in on Victor.

Victor made his stance more passive as his fists relaxed.

"Fishman Karate Defense Style: Flowing Eddy."

As the copies attacked, Victor almost casually brushed away the first twos' fists as he spun and chopped them in the back of the neck, spinning to knock back another with a thrust kick.

Another Kain swung a wide kick, but Victor ducked into a sweep and grabbed the man's feet when he went airborne in one fluid motion. He then used the copy as a weapon, swinging around like a top as he took their incoming charge like a wrecking ball.

The copy vanished, surprising Victor as he lost his balance and got a fist straight in the face, knocking him back as he tried to recover by backflipping several times.

When he landed, he saw that he was surrounded.

"I'm impressed that you managed to take on so many, but it's futile. You had no chance from the beginning." Kain boasted.

"I'm not defeated yet." Victor claimed.

"We'll see." Kain snapped his fingers and the clones converged like a pack of wild dogs.

Victor punched and kicked any that came in range, but he became overwhelmed as the Kains dogpiled him.

"You can't win. Now I will take your place as Captain as I should have been a long time ago." Kain snickered as he walked towards the mound.

"Like hell you are! Earth Wave!" The pile exploded as Victor launched into the air, the resulting force from the stomp creating a ripple from the ground.

Victor was high above the air as he looked below.

"Vacuum Cannon!" Victor launched a blast of wind from his palms.

The copies covered Kain just before the blast hit, sending them flying before vanishing.

"Damn you!" Kain shouted as Victor dove like a falcon.

Kain hopped on a pair as they launched him at Victor.

"2000 Brick Seikikku!"

Kain formed a copy beneath him and jumped off, dodging Victor's attack.

"What?" Victor said before he collided with the ground, tearing a small fissure from the force.

"It's time I put you in your place!" Kain formed an incredible number of copies, casting a shadow over Victor.

"Hyaku Meteor Shower Times Two!" The Kains began to throw eachother, becoming one of the strangest attacks anyone has ever seen as they pelted the battlefield like meteors, each body striking with enough force to shattered rock.

After that insane barrage, everything was quiet as the dust cloud covered most of The Arena.

Kain's silhouette appeared within the cloud as he slowly walked towards ground zero of his assault. His breathing very deep from using so many copies, yet he grinned in his complete victory.

"The title for Captain is mine." He said with a satisfied grin as he looked at the silhouette on the ground.

"You think so?" Came a voice as the dust revealed nothing but a pile of rubble.

Kain looked around but was too late as he was knocked to his back with Victor standing over him, the attack having caused noticeable damage.

"I'll admit that you are worth the 100 million, but nobody commands this crew but me." Victor stated.

Kain simply chuckled as he lay there, his body exhausted.

"Then as a Captain, what should you do with Mutineers'?" He asked.

Victor cocked his fist back to state his intent. "I think you know the penalty."

Kain continued to chuckle. "Fair enough."

Victor pulled back his fist even further.

"Seismic Hammer!"

When he struck, the ground caved and the immediate area caved in and was swallowed in dirt.

The aftermath revealed Kain motionless as Victor walked out from the hole he had made.

The crowd cheered at such spectacular battles as Victor walked up to Doreah's viewpoint.

"Alright, I am the last remaining. Will you hand over Cassidy to me now?" He asked.

Doreah clapped in a mocking fashion as his grin only grew.

"Well done for defeating your crew! I had assumed Kain to be the Captain based on his bounty, but as I can see, you truly are the leader and I congratulate you!" He said as he finished clapping.

"Gugugugugugu, but, you see. As I explained earlier, only ONE of you may rescue her. But in order for you to do so, you must defeat my Champion!" He explained.

"Why you dirty son of a…!" Victor didn't finish as the same wall that the Origami Kingdom had come from opened.

The corridor was dark as far as the eye could see. Sound seemed nonexistent for a brief moment as everyone suddenly ceased to move.

The crowd was visibly frightened as many gulped and began to sweat even though they weren't in The Arena.

The ground shook from a heavy footstep, almost causing Victor to lose his balance.

Victor fought to control his footing as a great behemoth of a man walked out. His entire frame filled the tunnel which was at least 50 feet high. The ground continued to shake as the monster crushed the ground with every step it took.

Even Victor was taken aback by the Champion as it finally exited the tunnel. If not by its sheer size, its very outfit was terrifying. The man was like a demonic knight, its entire body covered in solid black medieval armor that was fashioned to be an instrument of death in itself with razor sharp edges and enormous spikes protruding from its joints, even his knuckles.

The Champion's helmet had a large spike sticking out from its forehead like a unicorn with a thick V-slit for its eyes which glowed red like a machine turning on.

If that wasn't enough, in its right hand a spiked mace and its left, a wide sword that resembled a fishing knife as its bladed edge was sharply hooked back as if it could gut a whale.

The Champion let out a roar that shook the air, signaling that it was ready to fight.

XXXXX

The girls watched in terror from their tiny windows at the monster that stood before Victor.

Joselyn was deeply horrified as memories from the past came rushing back as this man would face the same fate as her husband. So horrified that she fainted.

"Madam Joselyn!" The girls cried as they ran to her side.

She slowly came too as she stared at the ceiling.

"Does that man know no mercy? He's doing to that poor girl the same that he did to me." She said as her eyes began to tear up, something she hadn't done for so long.

"Please, if there is a God, save that poor girl from a fate worse than death." She begged.

XXXXX

The Champion displayed its power by smashing one whole side of the Arena Wall with his mace with devastating force.

"As you can see, he isn't my Champion for nothing." Doreah said.

Victor glared at the giant with pure rage.

"Doreah, when I get my hands on you!"

The King was unaffected by his threat.

"I highly doubt you will after he is done with you." He motioned with the universal sign for death. "Kill him."

The Champion roared again as it charged with incredible speed, its steps causing the ground to quake.

Victor leaped back as the mace cratered the ground where he stood.

"He's faster than I thought and combined with that monstrous power. This could be a problem." Victor said to himself as he jumped up to avoid the sword which carved the ground where he stood.

"Vacuum Cannon!"

The blast struck, but the Champion didn't even react to the attack as it looked up, waiting for him to come down.

"Crap!" Victor used his attack again to dodge a deadly swing from the mace. "I'll have to get in close to avoid those attacks."

Victor landed on the ground and charged head-on.

The Champion reared his mace back and swung down on the man's head, but Victor accelerated just enough to pass underneath as it crushed the ground behind him.

"2000 Brick Seiken!"

The blow struck its right leg, shifting its footing enough for it to fight for balance.

"Sea Dragon Upper!" He launched himself and struck it in the chin, knocking its head up violently before he pushed off of its body with his legs, tucking into a ball as he flipped, and landed a safe distance away.

"God damn what is that guy made out of?" Victor cursed as he looked at his fist, which had become red.

The Champion was still looking up for a moment before he looked down, showing no damage from the attack.

Victor actually showed intrigue as he flexed his fingers.

"Well well, this might turn out better than I thought."

The Champion shifted its head as if checking itself in a nonchalant manner.

"Not bad, I haven't seen anyone give my Champion this much trouble. But you don't stand a chance against him. All he knows is killing and you're his new prey. Gugugugugu." Doreah laughed.

Victor was beginning to focus as he evaluated his opponent.

"Ok, he's big and fast, but not very smart. That's his weakness." Victor then proceeded to taunt the giant with a simple come-hither.

The monster roared as he charged.

"Here we go." Victor evaded the mace and sword as they demolished the ground in which goaded the giant to give chase. But despite its great speed and strength, he failed to hit his target no matter how many times he attacked.

"Whoa, that can't be all you've got." Victor called, drawing the Champion in a fit of rage as he chased Victor around The Arena, demolishing the ground as Victor consecutively dodged every attack, turning the rocky earth into a warzone.

As destructive as this was, people were booing because Victor wasn't fighting back. He was simply running.

"What is this? We want a fight! Come on!" People began to shout.

Even Doreah was getting a bit irritated at this spectacle as he drummed his fingers and propped a cheek up with his other arm.

"Come on, you almost had me there." Victor provoked. "I'll give you a freebie right here. I won't even move."

With a great bellow, the Champion raised both weapons over his head and slammed them down to silence Victor with great force, shattering the ground around him.

"Psyche!" Victor shouted, already high above as he descended.

"See if you can take this, big guy!"

The Champion saw Victor coming and tried to pick up his weapons, but realized that he drove them into the ground so deep that he couldn't pull them out.

"1000 Brick Taki!"

Victor's thunderous barrage collided with the Champion's back, pinning him against the ground as Victor drilled him relentlessly until water exploded from the hole.

Everyone became surprised as Victor jumped from the pit and began to walk casually. As he did, the area behind him began to erode away from the epicenter, making the pit grow wider with every passing second. Finally after the ground had stopped falling apart, Victor now stood outside of a massive pool of water.

Doreah then realized what Victor had done.

"It looks like your Champion isn't a very good swimmer. With all of that armor on, he won't last if you don't help him." He stated.

However, Doreah wasn't the least bit worried.

"Impressive, you're smarter than you look. I'm sure that Kain mentioned the pool underneath The Arena where he fought the Colossal Squid. And by avoiding all of those attacks, you were making the structure weak enough for The Arena itself to become a trap for my Champion. I am indeed impressed." Doreah said as he played with his long beard.

"But don't think this battle is over."

XXXXX

The Champion sank like a rock and planted his feet at the bottom of the pool which had to be several hundred meters deep. His demeanor was unfazed as if he were standing on land as he looked up towards the light. With a great jolt, he pushed off the floor and shot through the water like a torpedo straight for the surface.

XXXXX

The water exploded behind Victor, who looked to see the monster fly over him and land before the man with a crash. Water dripping from its body as it turned around to face Victor, Victor's barrage not even leaving a scratch.

"How in the hell…?" Victor said before the Champion charged, kicking Victor solid in his torso, causing the man to gasp in pain before he was launched into the air.

Before Victor could recover, the Champion was already above him, rearing back his mace to spike him into the water with devastating power that erupted like a geyser.

As the water settled, a small amount of blood rose to the surface.

Upon seeing this, the crowd cheered at the Champion's victory.

The beast simply grunted as it turned to walk away as if not even interested anymore.

Seconds later, the water stirred before Victor sailed out of the water, landing at the edge of the hole, much to everyone's surprise.

Victor's shoulders were slumped as he was taking very deep breaths. His injuries from those two attacks seemed to have caused considerable damage.

"Did you think that was enough to keep me down? Think again." Victor said as he stood to his full height.

The Champion simply turned around and readied itself to fight.

XXXXX

Donflamingo was laughing outrageously.

"This kid sure has got some fight in him! This is quite entertaining!" He laughed.

XXXXX

Once again, the Champion charged as it prepared to finish Victor off.

Victor grabbed his hair and wrung some water from it, enough to fit in the palm of his hand.

"Ok, try this on for size." Victor stepped forward as he reared his hand back.

"Water Bullet!" He shouted and threw the liquid like a baseball.

The water crashed with so much force that it caused the monster to stop in its tracks from the sheer velocity that the water struck, causing a massive dent in its chest.

The Champion let out what only could be a sound of shock as Victor took advantage of the opening.

"Cyclone Heel Kick!"

The attack was causing the giant to backpedal as he tried to regain his balance, but Victor continued the pressure when he landed.

"Mountain Fist: Ground Spike!" Victor slammed his arms on the ground, causing a large chunk of earth as big as the Champion himself to shoot from the ground to impale the armored tyrant, which shattered on impact.

"Sea Cutter Barrage!" Victor charged and let loose a volley of kicks and flips, sending the crescent shockwaves to cut into the Champion, causing it to slam into the wall underneath Doreah.

"Now to finish you off!" Victor jumped straight for the monster as he pulled back his leg.

"3000 Brick…!"

The Champion suddenly came to life as it roared in fury.

Victor was caught off guard as the Champion's chest opened up to reveal a giant cannon which glowed before firing a massive cannonball. Victor managed to cross his arms to block, but that did nothing as the shell exploded, the fireball consuming its target in a pillar of devastation.

Smoke filled the air as it slowly drifted skyward and thinned to reveal Victor in a smoldering hole, his clothes in tatters, and his body smoking and bleeding considerably.

XXXXX

Doreah began to laugh as he looked down at Victor's prone body.

"I did it! I finally killed those little brats! You see, not even your heroes could stand against my power!" He boasted as he looked down at Cassidy, hoping that he had shattered her last shred of hope.

The woman was surprisingly calm as she looked down at Victor. Even though she could see that he was defeated, somehow, his will to never give up against such odds had stirred her hope to grow stronger. He still had the will to fight against such a demon and so… so must she. So she did the only think she could do as she took a breath.

_How long has it been?_

_So long that I don't know when_

_We were last together…. _

_Sometimes it feels like a moment_

_Sometimes it feels like forever…_

_But when I close my eyes_

_I see your smiling face_

_That's when I know that we'll be together…_

_Cause we share an Unbreakable Bond!..._

The crowd that was a moment earlier in a hysterical blood craze, had become eerily quiet as their attention turned to her.

_A Bond that stands the test of time_

_A Bond that stands against the strongest winds_

_An Unbreakable Bond!... _

_When I look across the bay_

_I know we'll never be apart_

_And I know that some day_

_We'll be in eachother's arms_

_An Unbreakable Bond…_

_An unbreakable Bond..._

_A Bond that transcends life_

_A Bond that links you and me_

_A Bond that stands tall and strong_

_A Bond that lasts all Eternity…_

_An Unbreakable Bond…_

_An Unbreakable Bond…_

As she sang, Victor stirred a little as he sat up.

"Ow, what hit me?" He groaned as he remembered that he fell unconscious. Then his attention came focused on Cassidy.

It was her. Somehow, her voice roused him back from the darkness.

_Even against the fiercest storm_

_Our Bond will never break_

_Even against Heaven and Earth_

_Our Bond will always remain_

_An Unbreakable Bond…_

_An Unbreakable Bond…_

XXXXX

As the crowd was stunned silent by her vocals, to which she used the opportunity to run to the edge.

"Hey you! You can't beat him cause he's not even alive. It's just a giant doll! You can't win no matter how many times you attack! Get out of here while you have a chance!" She shouted.

"You little bitch!" Doreah picked her up and angrily began to squeeze her as she screamed in pain.

"You trying to spoil my fun? If you won't to die that badly then I'll crush the life right out of you." Doreah growled as he began to squeeze tighter.

"Hey Doreah!"

The giant looked down as Victor's eyes gave him a hard glare which almost frightened the man.

"Thanks for the help, Cassidy, but I didn't come this far just to run away. So don't worry, we'll get you out of here." Victor declared.

The Champion roared as it charged again, its weapons raised as the cannon glowed for another attack.

Victor snapped into a fighting stance as he turned his attention back to the beast.

"BRING IT ON!"

A/N

This took some work as I had originally planned for Kain to fight The Champion, but it turned out pretty well. I also switched up Unbreakable Bonds with Snowy Dreams as they felt more appropriate for the situations for those who have already read up to this point.


	19. The King's Retreat

The King's Retreat

"Kill him! Turn him into dust!" Doreah commanded as the Champion roared and charged like a rhino, bringing to bear its weapons as its cannon began to glow.

Victor calmly set his stance as he waited for the giant to attack.

"NOW!" He shouted.

Just as the Champion brought down its weapons, its arms were suddenly knocked away, revealing both Jesse and Kain had deflected the arms in a very last-minute fashion. The monster couldn't stop its momentum as it fell forward.

"What!" Doreah shouted as he saw this.

Victor grinned as he altered his stance.

"I'll admit that you are quite tough. So let me give you this farewell gift that my brother taught me."

The veins in Victor's arms swelled as he extended his right arm behind him, clenching his fist so hard that his knuckles popped.

"Mountain Fist Style: Volcano!" Victor thrust his fist as he torqued his body, slamming it into the Champion's chest, the impact sent a shockwave through the beast and caused the ground to shatter like glass before the monster was sent airborne.

The entire crowd's eyes bugged out of their heads as they watched the giant fly skyward.

The announcer shrieked as he dove from the tower as the Champion crashed through it and continued to sail beyond the Coliseum.

The Champion rose higher and higher into the air, tumbling uncontrollably even as its cannon, which had been warped from the impact of Victor's punch, fired, destroying the giant in a great fireball.

Doreah couldn't believe his eyes to see his Champion destroyed, by its own weapon of all things.

As he turned back, he saw the three staring up at the man, which began to give the King a tinge of fear.

"But how? I saw the two of you lose!" He claimed.

"Oh that, that was just a little show we put on." Victor pointed out. "Care to explain." He offered Jesse, who obliged.

"Thank you Captain. You see, ever since you kept us in your dungeon, we've been planning for the perfect time to strike. After Kain had gathered intel on your little plan for us, we started to come up with plans of our own. Admittedly, we weren't expecting you to turn us against eachother, but luckily, our Captain was quick witted enough to find a way to work the situation, although it was more subtle than I expected. Of course, he trusted that we knew him well enough to follow his plan. You see, Victor doesn't like the position of Captain. So by ordering us around, he gave us a clue to play along." Jesse explained.

"I was wondering when you would figure it out. That one kick of yours felt real enough." Victor said, rubbing the side of his face a little.

Jesse shrugged, but grinned afterwards.

"Well I had to sell it a bit to make sure they believed that we really were fighting." Jesse said.

"I don't like being a Captain either and so I played the Mutiny card to show that I was aware of his plan. Worked like a charm didn't it." Kain said.

"But I saw the two of you get beaten by him." The King continued on.

"Oh, that was really more for show with all of that dust we kicked around. It provided enough cover to stage us losing." Jesse stated.

XXXXX

Jesse and Victor had actually dodged their last attacks, instead, Victor's fist had punched the ground, creating the trench while Jesse spun his leg around to create the dust. The two nodded as Jesse ran to the trench and feigned defeat.

Victor's finishing blow to Kain was aimed at the ground as well, the attack causing the destruction to make the attack to appear more real than it actually was.

XXXXX

"You mean to tell me that all of that was just an act?" Doreah shouted.

"Yep." They all answered, which affected the King like a physical blow.

"And now we're coming for you." Victor claimed as he punched his open hand.

As Doreah became distraught, Donflamingo stood up.

Victor and his crew immediately got on the defense as if anticipating an attack from the Shichibukai.

Seeing this, Doreah started to feel comforted by having such a powerful ally.

"_Good, I'm glad that Donflamingo is on my side. To have someone as powerful as a Shichibukai close at hand can have its benefits."_ He snickered.

Both sides were in a standstill as tension began to build for what could be a very bloody battle. Even the crowd could feel the incredible strain in the air.

"Well Doreah, it was fun. But I think I'll be leaving now." He said, surprising everybody.

The King looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"WHAT! You can't be serious! What about those three?" Doreah demanded.

The Shichibukai said nothing in response.

"Donfamingo don't do this to me! I command you to kill them!"

"And since when do you give me orders?" Donflamingo's look instantly turned violent, enough to make the giant break into a cold sweat.

The man turned back towards the three as he calmed down.

"It would too easy to take them down, no sport at all. Plus, I'm on vacation and don't feel like it. I'm going somewhere else to enjoy my time off." He said as he began to walk away

"The Grand Line is a big place. If we again. I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun." He laughed as his tongue wagged in the air, disappearing around the corner.

"Well that's one problem we don't have to worry about." Jesse said as he returned his guns to their holsters.

"So all that remains, is you." Victor said before they jumped towards the giant.

"Mondo, Fiora. Take care of them!" He ordered as he retreated into the wall, taking Cassidy with him.

"Yes Sir!" The two said, preparing to fight.

Victor, Jesse, and Kain landed on the ledge and charged in, but were blocked by Doreah's bodyguards.

"Victor! Jesse! Jump!" Kain yelled as two copies appeared in front of the two, cupping their hands.

Victor and Jesse planted their foot and were launched over Monda and Fiora.

"Thanks Kain!" Victor shouted as he charged the wall.

"1000 Brick Seiken!"

"Mortar Shot!"

The punch and kick combination obliterated the wall to rubble as the two continued without slowing down.

Mondo growled as he resheathed his sword.

"Fiora, handle this." He ordered as he chased after the two.

"You got it." Fiora snapped into a fighting stance.

"Even if you are a woman, I won't go easy on you." Kain said as his clones converged on her.

The woman had a slight smirk.

"Good." She said before vanishing from his sight, having already passed by the clones and in Kain's face in the blink of an eye.

"I wouldn't want to get bored too quickly."

Kain was hammered by an incredible palm shot to the chest, sending him flying halfway across the arena before he recovered to land on his feet.

"Damn, for a girl, she hits pretty hard." He groaned as he rubbed where she struck.

The girl landed and stood before him with one hand on her hip as she laughed.

"Hohohohoho. So you're still alive after that. I must say I am impressed." Fiora said as her look became more sinister.

"But that was just my way of saying, Hello."

XXXXX

Victor and Jesse were in hot pursuit of Doreah, who's throne was moving quite fast down the corridor.

"We've got to hurry. He must be trying to escape to his ship." Victor stated.

"Aye Captain." Jesse said just as a shockwave sliced through the air, tearing a large gash in the wall.

Jesse had narrowly dodged the attack by ducking and shoving his captain's head down, avoiding decapitation.

"None shall pass. Your life is forfeit." Mondo declared as he now barred their path.

Jesse adjusted his glasses a little as he stood between them.

"Go, I'll handle him." Jesse said as he brought forth his revolvers.

"We can't allow Cassidy to be left in the hands of that monster. You go rescue her." He charged and swung his leg, which Mondo blocked.

"GO NOW!" Jesse shouted as he unleashed a barrage of bullets, forcing Mondo on the defensive as Victor ran by.

"Good luck." Victor said as Jesse nodded who returned his sights to the samurai.

Mondo was slightly irritated.

"I remember you. You're that one that I let slip by at the concert. I should have finished you off back then. I'll be sure to correct that mistake here and now." He declared, aiming his blade at the man.

Jesse cocked the hammers back.

"We'll just see about that, won't we?"

XXXXX

Far across the sea, a Marine vessel sailed across clear blue horizon. Aboard it, Commadore Ralley was in his quarters, drinking.

"It's been days since I sent that request in. It's like they fell right off the map." He said, contemplating his next move, but at this point. All he could do was wait.

A knock came at the door.

"What is it?" He was answered by the Lt. opening the door.

"Commadore, sir. We're being hailed by a ship. I believe it to be Rear-Admiral Yusuke's ship." She said.

"What? Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes sir. His bust of a Ram's head is in clear view."

Ralley tried to think of why he was this far out. It couldn't be because of his request. All he needed was information, not the upper Brass getting involved.

"_But why is he this far from HQ?"_ He thought as he stood up.

"Prepare the ship to be boarded, now!"

"Sir!" She saluted.

Marines ran around like madmen, quickly making sure that everything was tidy and in order.

The two massive vessels came side-by-side. A long wide plank crossed the small gap.

The men formed two lines, their bearing cast like stone.

"Attention on Deck!" A Marine shouted as the troops saluted.

Yusuke stepped upon the plank, followed by his Captain.

Commadore Ralley and his Lt. were at the end of the line as they too popped a salute as the tall man approached them.

"Rear-Admiral Yusuke, what do we owe the honor of your visit?" He asked before lowering his hand.

"It's Vice-Admiral now, but do I need a reason to inspect my lower officers, haha? Yusuke asked, but his tone was carefree, as if he wasn't serious about what he just said.

"No sir, and congratulations on the promotion." Ralley corrected.

"Well anyways, I did come here to see you. Tell your men to go about their business." He asked.

"Sir!"

XXXXX

Inside Ralley's quarters, the four resided as the Lt. served them tea.

Yusuke took a sniff of the aroma and took a short drink.

"Ah, this is excellent tea. Lt. Margaret." He said with a warm smile.

"Thank you sir, but please just call me Lt. I hate that name." She replied.

"Very well then. Lets get to the business at hand. It might not have reached this far, but under Admiral Aikanu's orders, select Vice and Rear Admirals are eradicating any pirates that we come across. Sort of an extermination of sorts." He explained.

"And what does that have to do with me?" Ralley asked.

"Well on my way, I received a message stating that you are in search of a band that caused a bit of trouble on your Island HQ."

"_So that's why he 's here."_ "Yes sir, they evaded capture and I have been hunting them for over 2 weeks. However, I lost track of them on the Shimmering Isle where they left before their Log Pose could lock onto the next island. I have no idea where they went."

The Vice-Admiral took the information in.

"I see. Well this would be a stain on your record as from what I have…" He held out his hand, in which Captain Harriet handed him a folder in which he opened.

"You rose through the ranks quite considerably due to you having never lost a single pirate that you ever faced. Some even call you the "Star Crusher" as you have been confirmed to have taken down two Supernovas in single combat. Quite a feat I must say." He said as he continued to review the folder.

"But for a mere 60 million berrie bounty to escape you. That would be quite a mark if you weren't to catch him." He said as Captain Harriet placed the three wanted posters on Ralley's desk.

Ralley became rather perturbed.

"So are you only here to mock me…sir." His voice becoming low and menacing.

"On the contrary, I want to help. As I cannot hunt down every single pirate on my own. I am making an offer for you to provide your incredible fighting strength and I will provide any information that I may discover involving those three that you have been searching for during my journey."

Harriet placed a series of numbers written down on a piece of paper.

"That is the number that you can reach me. And as a symbol of good faith, I have heard that there was a ship matching the description that you mentioned in your report. It was heading East towards the Canary Isles."

"The Canary Isles, but there must be hundreds of places they could be. How could they make it without the use of an accurate Log Pose?" Ralley ranted.

"That I am not sure. That is all that I know. Take it for what it is." Admiral Yusuke said as he stood up and opened the door.

"If my information is sound. Feel free to call me and accept my offer. As you were, Commadore." He said before leaving.

As the two's footsteps faded away, all that remained was silence.

"Lt. we're heading East." Ralley said.

"Do you think he is really helping us?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, but it's the only thing that we have right now and I would be a fool not to take it. Tell the men to hoist the sails.

"Sir."

XXXXX

Kain screamed as Fiora spun him around over her head.

"Hohohohoho, come on! At least make this fun for me!" She laughed as she threw him like a javelin, sending him hurdling into the wall with an insane impact that leveled the entire wall.

Kain pushed through the rubble as the woman walked towards him, swinging her hips seductively as if coaxing a lover.

"Just what the hell is she? Even though she can't be more than a little over 100 lbs, her strength rivals a Fishman. Maybe even exceeds it." He said as she continued to stroll towards him very provocatively.

"Yoohoo, Mr. Supernova." She called as she placed her hands on her knees and pursed her lips, turning her head slightly and looking at him from the corner of her eyes as she batted her eyelashes.

"I hope that this isn't all that you have, Mr. Devil Fruit. Cause it would be an awful shame if I were to kill you like an itsy bitsy ant." Her tone like she was talking to a child.

Kain brushed some dirt from his clothes as he tightened his bandana.

"I guess I underestimated you, Miss. Then let me show you what I'm made of!" Kain said as he formed a squad of men and charged.

XXXXX

The corridor quaked and exploded from powerful impacts between the two men who clashed with violent force.

"You're tougher than I expected. Even though you don't use swords, you still manage to keep me from getting a solid strike. How is that?" Mondo asked as he pushed against Jesse's guns, which were crossed to prevent the blade from moving.

"Just lucky I guess." Jesse replied.

Mondo's stoic look began to change ever so slightly, as if his true self were emerging.

"Is that so? Well then lets see how much luck you have." Mondo pushed off to create some distance as he readied his katana.

"Vortex Slicer!" He shouted as he unleashed a rapid barrage of crescent blades that Jesse frantically dodged, each one slicing through the stone floor and walls like paper.

"Tommy Gun!" Jesse returned fire with his own barrage of bullets, which Mondo knocked away with a flick of his sword.

"Your weapons are useless against mine." Mondo leaped into the air, pulling back his sword and aiming its tip at his target.

"Vortex Spiral!" He thrust his sword, sending a massive shockwave that spun like a drill.

"Mortar Shot!" Jesse intercepted with his foot, slamming it into the shockwave that caused the surrounding walls to crumble and the ground around Jesse to explode.

Jesse let out a gasp of pain as he lowered his foot. Even though he had stopped the attack, his leg was shredded from the impact, which slowly began to drip blood as it pooled around his shoe.

Mondo landed and readied his sword again.

"It looks like you have quite a lot. Most who are hit by my Spiral are nothing more than piles of meat." He stated.

Jesse was silent, fighting back the pain in his leg that felt like fire.

"I had really wanted this to be a good match, but as it appears, you're nothing more than a dead man." Mondo's said, his look having returned to its rigid stoic form.

"Screw you!" Jesse unleashed a volley of bullets.

Mondo sheathed his sword, lowered himself, and charged, shifting around the bullets with incredible grace and speed as he closed in on Jesse.

Before the Ex-marine had a chance to react, Mondo was already in front of him.

"Die." The swordsman said before unsheathing his sword in an instant as blood sprayed the walls.

XXXXX

Victor sprinted down the corridor in a mad dash to catch up to Cassidy and Doreah.

Even as this breakneck pace, Doreah still wasn't in sight. When Mondo attacked them, that gave Doreah ample time to widen the gap.

Shadows began to take shape to reveal hundreds of Doreah's men armed with guns and swords. Their sole intent was on stopping him from getting to their King.

"Attack!" One shouted as they charged en masse, which only seemed to anger the man.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

Victor didn't even slow down as he slammed his fist right into the face of the first one to reach him as he plowed through them like a locomotive.

"I'm coming, Cassidy! Just hold on!"

XXXXX

A/N

I'm sure none of you were expecting that whole fight was a charade to lull Doreah into a false sense of security did you. I'm also sure that you're wondering about Victor's brother. That's for another time, though.

This arc has turned out way longer than I expected. Not a bad thing, but still, I'm gonna try to put this into one or two more chapters to finish it off and get the group on to their next adventure.


	20. Toy Soldiers

**Toy Soldiers**

The crowd remained glued to their seats despite the chaotic chain of events that unfolded before them. Anyone with any sense would not miss such a fight that was brewing right in front of them.

Far below in The Arena, the two warriors faced off in a fierce battle. However, from everyone's point of view, it seemed rather one-sided.

Kain was becoming agitated as this woman before him simply smiled seductively at him.

"Come, my little man. I want to play." She cooed, coaxing him with her delicate fingers.

The man growled as dozens of copies surrounded him.

"Have it your way!" He shouted as the group charged in unison.

Fiora giggled as she flipped backwards, landing a kick square in the chin of the first Kain, sending him airbound as she landed on her feet.

"Lovely Dance." She charged in at blistering speeds straight into the group.

She shifted from the Kains' attacks with incredible reflexes, contorting and twisting from the barrage of blows and returning her own from awkward positions. All the while, her smile never left her face.

"Damn you!" Kain was the last as he began his assault with a punch, in which her head shifted just enough to avoid, allowing his fist to pass through her hair.

"Huh?" Kain was surprised, but continued to attack, keeping up the pressure.

He swung a high spin kick, but she bent all the way over, placing her hands on the floor.

"Got you!" Kain saw this opportunity and drove his left fist down, but it was intercepted by a hand.

"What?" Kain said as he felt her grip tighten.

"Now now, don't get ahead of yourself." Fiora cautioned as she slowly straightened herself, maintaining the grip on Kain's fist.

"You know, I'm a little disappointed." As she spoke, her grip began to tighten, causing Kain to grimace in pain as the sound of bones creaking from the pressure.

"I've never fought a Devil Fruit user before, but I always thought that they were strong like His Majesty."

Kain fell to a knee, grabbing his wrist to fight the agony.

"But after seeing you for myself, my hopes for a fantastic clash between us was nothing more than a pipe dream. Despite your power and skills in combat, your physical strength is average at best."

Kain roared as he punched her across the face with every bit of rage he had, twisting her head an entire 180 degrees.

Kain could only stare in shock at what he had done. He wasn't new to killing, but he had never gone so far as to kill this brutally.

"How dull." Came Fiora's voice as her head slowly turned back to stare Kain straight in his eyes.

"If that is all that you have, then I might as well end this. You are after all, only Human." Fiora raised her free hand over her head, attracting Kain's eyes as she slapped him hard across the face, sending him skipping across The Arena, across the water, and crashing on the other side.

Kain groaned as he slowly got to his feet, the taste of iron filled his mouth as he spit blood.

"So it's true. I didn't really believe it until now." He said.

"She's just a doll."

XXXXX

Jesse lay on the ground, motionless. A long red diagonal cut stretched across his chest, staining his clothes in blood.

Mondo stood over the fallen man with fresh blood dripping from the tip of his Autumn Sakura.

"Despite you being a lack of a challenge. I gave you a warrior's death. May you find peace in the next life." Mondo flung the blood from his blade and sheathed it as he turned.

"Now I must go and eliminate that Captain."

Before he could pursue, a bullet whizzed by his head. The shot echoed throughout the corridor, fading into the distance.

"Stay away from the Captain. You're fight is with me."

Mondo had a look of surprise as he slowly turned to see Jesse hunched over, clutching his chest with his free hand.

"How did you survive my sword? You should have been cut in half." He demanded.

Jesse was breathing deeply, fighting to stay conscious. "It'll take more than a few scratches to take me down."

Mondo wasn't sure to be either annoyed or impressed as he unsheathed his katana.

"I guess I'll have to make sure you're dead by cutting you to pieces."

Jesse unholstered his other gun, preparing to fight.

"_Dammit, it's getting hard to keep my eyes open. It's already bad enough that my Haki is useless to read him, but his skills with a sword are nothing less than a master. Come on, focus. I have to find a way to beat him."_

XXXXX

(Several days ago)

Jesse stood at the helm of the Magna Carta as they continued on their heading towards Battle Cove. Doing so, he was twirling a gun on his finger almost absent-mindedly, holstering it, drawing it, spinning it, and holstering it repeatedly in a steady semi-conscious rhythm. As he did so, he saw Victor practicing katas on the bow.

Victor stood like a statue in a horse stance, his hair fluttering in the wind. His eyes closed as if concentrating every move in his mind.

"HAAAA!"

Victor sent a straight right punch, causing the air to shake. He moved forwards, shifting his stance as he turned his punch into an elbow strike. He turned slow and deliberate as he threw a roundhouse that cut through the air with a sharp sound. He remained in that position for several seconds before lowering the leg and returned to the horse stance as a slow breath escaped his lips.

With a yell, his became lightning fast, his limbs becoming blurs to the eye. Punches came like thunder and kicks created small gusts of wind that Jesse could feel even though he was more than 50 meters away. He finished up with a barrage of high kicks in a 360 spin before pausing, his foot aimed straight at the front of the ship.

"Sea Cutter!" He leaped in the air, flipping to send the crescent shockwave that whistled through the air as it crossed the water, splitting the surface like a knife blade.

Jesse left the helm and walked to the bow as his Captain relaxed and wiped his face with a towel.

"Hey Victor, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go right ahead." Victor replied as he placed the towel around his neck as he brought out his straw and chewed on it.

"That technique of yours, how does it work?" Jesse inquired.

"You mean my Sea Cutter?"

"Yeah." Jesse turned away from Victor as he set a stance. As a demonstration, he swung a powerful kick, but Jesse wasn't pleased.

"You see, as we continue further into the Grand Line, we will no doubt face stronger opponents. My style is primarily close quarters. I'll need something to compensate the distance. That move could be useful for me."

Victor listened intently as Jesse explained his dilemma. "I see your point."

Victor twisted the straw in his mouth as he thought about it.

"But the Sea Cutter isn't something that I can teach you."

Jesse was shocked. "What? But why not?"

"That I cannot tell you. It's something you must find out on your own."

Jesse started to think the whole idea was hopeless, but Victor placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Trust me, I know you can do it. After all, you are my 1st Mate."

XXXXX

Jesse reinforced his resolve as he started to regain his strength.

"All right, time for Round 2." Jesse set his stance as he prepared to attack.

"Ok! See if you can take this!" Jesse shouted as he swung his leg, forcing Mondo to go on the defense.

…?

Both were motionless as a breeze drifted between them.

"Shit." Jesse growled as his attack did nothing.

Mondo got out of his defensive stance.

"I don't know what you're trying to do, but it won't work." He said before he charged.

"Crap." Jesse said before rolling from a slash, getting some distance from the samurai.

"I've got to find a way to beat this guy. Otherwise, I'm dead."

XXXXX

Kain was breathing heavily as blood dripped from the side of his head. Before him, Fiora stood, holding a lifeless copy by the throat, his feet not even touching the ground.

"It looks like you've almost run out of fighting spirit. Now I'm getting bored." She said as she dropped the body, which vanished.

"I won't be out of fighting spirit until I'm dead, you bitch!" Kain shouted as he began to pummel the small woman.

Fiora took every blow that Kain dealt. Unexpectedly, his hail of blows did as little as rain drops.

Seeing his attacks weren't working, he backed off.

"Damn, it's like I'm hitting a brick wall." He growled in frustration as his knuckles bled.

Fiora had begun to lose her smile.

"I'm afraid that our little bout has come to an end. I've already seen your weakness when it comes to stamina." She said.

Kain had to grin a little bit at her keen observation. "So you figured it out huh?"

"Yes, quite easily too. I noticed that you never exceeded a set amount of clones at one time. From what I could guess, it's somewhere from 80 to 100. Otherwise, your stamina becomes drastically consumed to maintain that many at once. The other is your maximum continuous limit that your body can handle which I put at over 500 clones. A limit that you're approaching as your number of copies has steadily decreased to barely a few at once. Not even enough to buy you time to escape if you attempted to." She explained.

"So you found out the other stamina weakness. I haven't even told Victor or Jesse that one. So far, they assume I can make unlimited clones as long as I don't exceed my Hyaku limit." He chuckled lightly.

"Know your enemy and you will always emerge victorious." She stated before setting a stance.

"Now I'll end this in one hit. Beautiful Death!" Her hand formed a knife-edge as she thrust at an insane speed, piercing Kain's chest and sending him flying backwards.

The crowd cheered for her win as she stared at Kain's prone form, but the look on her face was not one of victory.

She looked at her hand, which was dripping with blood.

"What just happened?" She said to herself.

Seconds later, Kain moved, slowly sitting up.

"Phew, that was too close." He said as he looked down at his arm, which had a small shallow wound.

Fiora played out the event in her head to figure it out.

"_I know my aim wasn't off, but he did something that he has never done before."_

The image in her head suggested that he somehow managed to deflect her strike that was aimed for his heart.

"_But even if he was somehow able to match my speed, he couldn't have possibly moved my attack enough to survive."_

Kain inspected the wound briefly, which he deemed as minor and disregarded.

"Well I'm sure that you're still confused as to how I survived. So I'll let you in on my Devil Fruit secret."

Kain was steadily growing in confidence as he grinned.

"You see, my Multi-Multi Fruit powers allow me to do more than create copies. It allows me to _multiply _far more than that."

As Kain spoke, his wounds had begun to heal, surprising the woman.

"I can even multiply my natural regenerative abilities." Kain prepared himself to fight again.

"But that's not all." Kain dashed.

Fiora was hammered across the face by a devastating force and plowed into the earth.

All the woman could do was stare in surprise at Kain.

"I might have gotten the title 'One-Man-Army' by being able to make clones of myself. But my powers go beyond simple numbers. You see, by increasing the size of my muscles, I can move faster and hit harder."

Fiora got to her feet as she regained her smile.

"Well well well, you certainly have been keeping secrets from me. How mean." She said in a mock pout.

Kain clenched his fists as every muscle in his body began to contract tightly.

"I don't like doing this too often, but against a strong opponent like you. I'll make an exception." Kain groaned as his body began to throb.

Fiora began to lose her grin as Kain's size began to grow, tearing his clothes to the point of snapping.

"You know, a Fishman has the strength of 10 men. How about I up the ante and go for 100." Kain's body continued to throb as the ground around him caved from his increasing weight.

"Hyaku times Hyaku!" (A pun with his own name, meaning that he multiplies himself 100 times)

The woman now stared at a larger and more muscular Kain who now had doubled in size.

"Sorry, but I'll have to end this quick. I'm not used to this form."

Fiora barely had time to react as Kain charged like a train, slamming into her with incredible force.

The woman groaned from the impact as she corrected himself and landed on her feet.

"You son of a bitch!" She charged the man and slammed a fist into his stomach, but even her strength did little to budge the man.

Kain grabbed her in one hand and slammed her into the ground and began to pummel her, each punch creating a crater that grew larger and larger with every blow.

After several powerful strikes, Kain now stood in a hole with Fiora at the bottom, motionless.

"I'll kill you!" She roared she unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks, but Kain took the blows with little trouble until her grabbed both of her hands.

"I'm impressed that you are still in one piece after all of that, but I've got to go after my comrades." He said before he tossed her into the air.

"Farewell." Kain slammed a clothesline across her body, sending her hurtling across The Arena as she screamed, ripping through the Coliseum and tearing through the forest as trees snapped like twigs from her body.

Kain glared at the rest of the crowd, who were speechless.

"Who's next?"

The whole crowd exploded in fear as they ran for their lives in a mass stampede.

In moments, the entire Coliseum was vacant, leaving Kain alone.

The man's body regressed to his original self as he fell to his knees.

"I don't like doing that. It really puts a strain on my body. The first time I even attempted to enhance my abilities, I nearly died."

Kain groaned as he looked at his ripped clothes.

"Aw man, now my favorite clothes are ruined. That's just great."

XXXXX

Jesse now had his back against the wall.

"Just die already!" Mondo slashed for Jesse's head, who ducked as the sword sliced through the barrier, which slid diagonally.

"Sorry, but that's not gonna happen." Jesse shot back as he charged and drove in a powerful kick, but Mondo blocked it with his sword.

"Minigun!"

Jesse unleashed a vicious barrage of rapid kicks, but Mondo parried his feet away.

"Your will to fight is remarkable. Even after all of the damage your body has taken, you still continue to stand up. It defies my expectations."

Mondo's stoic look began to change into a grin. "I think I am beginning to like you."

Jesse slapped the air with the back of his hand. "Sorry, I don't swing that way."

Mondo almost lost his footing. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Jesse saw an opening and wasted no time, closing inside Mondo's range.

"Nothing, but at least you're not entirely made of stone."

Mondo was hammered by a kick that sent him flying into a wall.

The Samurai's eyes widened before he collapsed to the floor, clutching his stomach.

"How can he still have that kind of power?" He said as he looked at his abdomen. _"If I had been flesh and blood, that kick would have crippled me for life." _

Jesse was pleased. "Finally, I got a hit in, but he's tough I'll give him that."

Mondo got to his feet as he steadied his sword.

"To think that such and thing would break my concentration. "

Jesse readied himself as he began to regain his confidence. "Even if you are a doll, I could tell during our fight that you are more than an automaton. So I took a chance to see if you were as Human as you can possibly be. It seems that I was right."

" But even so, no one has ever landed a blow on me before. Not even the Champion has managed that."

"Wait, what?" Jesse said questionably. "I thought the Champion was the best. Because well… he's called the Champion."

Mondo chuckled lightly. "In terms of raw power, that maybe true. However, both Fiora and I are far superior in terms of combat strength. That is why we are King Doreah's personal guards."

"I see, that makes a lot of sense." Jesse nodded in understanding.

"Now can we continue this? I can't waste anymore time on you." Mondo said before he charged.

Jesse launched into the air as Mondo slashed where he just was.

"I guess I can say the same. 105mm Howitzer!" Jesse pushed off the ceiling and collided with Mondo, who blocked the strike with the flat of his sword as the ground exploded from the impact.

The man grimaced as his sword vibrated from Jesse's feet.

"_Such power, if this sword was anything less than one of the 50 Ryo, it would have shattered easily."_

Jesse pushed off as he got some distance between them.

"Damn, even my Howitzer didn't faze this guy. I'm running out of ideas."

Mondo's hands were still shaking as he looked at them. Something inside of him was stirring like a torrent of alien sensations.

"What is this feeling? I don't think anyone has ever done this to me. To give me such a challenge. This must be… excitement."

Mondo's look completely changed as his eyes gleamed and the slight grin that only momentarily surfaced through the fight was now in full view.

The gunsman now began to feel uneasy.

"_This guy is just like Victor, they share the same bloodthirsty look like battle hungry demons."_

"I must thank you, Jesse. I truly consider you the best fight I've ever had. Now I will destroy you with all of my power." Mondo altered his stance, leaving himself wide open.

"Ichitoryu, Rain of Blood!"

Mondo charged head on, swing his sword so fast it became invisible. The only time that it could be seen was when the light reflected off the blade.

Jesse had no chance to defend as he was sent into the air as what seemed like hundreds of fresh cuts sprayed from his body, making Jesse into a gory firework.

Mondo laughed as he turned back to see the man floating into the air as blood fell to the ground.

"Now for the final blow. Vortex Drill!" Mondo launched, placing his sword in front of him as he spun rapidly in the air.

Jesse could see Mondo's attack coming to tear him to pieces.

"This guy is tough, but I refuse to admit defeat."

His grip tightened on his guns.

"I'm not dying here."

The muscles in his legs swelled.

"I WON'T LOSE TO THIS GUY!" Shouted Jesse as swung his leg with all his strength.

Mondo was suddenly hit by a powerful force, sending him crashing to the ground.

Jesse crashed right after Mondo.

Mondo lay sprawled on the ground, but shortly after that, he pushed himself to his knees, bracing himself with his sword.

"What the hell was that?"

Jesse was confused as well as he tried to figure out why he wasn't dead.

Then his mind began to put the pieces together.

"_It's something you must find out on your own."_ Came Victor's words, which Jesse came to realize.

"So this is what he meant. The reason why he couldn't teach me because of our different fighting styles. Even if he had taught me, it wouldn't have worked. He knew this all along, that idiot. He should have told me that in the first place."

Jesse's resolve began to revitalize him as he prepared himself. "But with this new weapon, I can win."

Mondo raised his blade. "So have you been holding back on me? A little late in the fight, don't you think?"

Jesse just shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, that was the first time I ever used it." He explained.

Mondo came to realize what had happened.

"I see, I have heard that in battles of life and death, that men can exert powers that they themselves never even knew they were capable of, although rarely."

The samurai swung his blade to the side as it gleamed in the light.

"That attack had some destructive power which could be a real problem if he can control it. I'll end this before he has a chance. Vortex Slicer!"

Jesse raised his guard as the shockwaves crashed into him, covering the man in a cloud of dust.

After the dust cleared, it was revealed that Jesse had miraculously avoided the attack.

"Damn, losing all of this blood has caused my reactions to slow down, but my new attack did have an effect on him as well."

Mondo couldn't understand how he missed a critical strike until he noticed that his right arm was slightly open at the shoulder.

"Damn, to think that I was damaged to this extent. That man can't be allowed to live."

Mondo leaped into the air as he aimed the tip of his sword. "I'll make sure to wipe you from existence! Vortex Spiral!" He shouted as he sent the twisting blast on its path of destruction.

Jesse widened his stance as the blast roared like a great beast.

"Well that was my right leg so I'll call it Gutav and the other will be…" Jesse thought about it as he raised his left leg.

"DORA!"

He swung his leg, turning it into a thrust kick as the air exploded in front of his foot.

The shockwave slammed into the other, but Jesse's larger one tore through it easily as it headed right for Mondo.

"Impossible!" Mondo yelled before the blast engulfed him, carrying his screaming figure through the ceiling as it crumbled into the hallway.

Jesse let out a satisfied breath as he holstered his guns.

"What a guy. He really was strong."

The man rolled his shoulders as his body began to relax a little.

"Well, I guess I'll follow the Captain. I'm sure he's got a big lead on me. I'd better hurry up." Jesse said as he began to walk.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…"

XXXXX

A/N

What a thrilling and exciting chapter eh? Next chapter will be the conclusion to the Battle Cove Arc. Hope you don't miss it.

Gustav and Dora are the names of Germany's two largest cannons in WWII. Each were 800mm and had to be moved on rails.


	21. The Sparrow Flock Grows

The Sparrow Flock Grows

The corridor rumbled as Doreah's throne zoomed like a race car down the pathway.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Cassidy screamed as she fought to break free.

"Shut up! How dare you talk the me that way!" The King shouted.

"DOREAH!"

The giant gasped as he looked back to see Victor hot on his trail.

"What! How did he get passed by all of my men?" He exclaimed.

Victor's clothes were burned and torn beyond recognition. The hundreds and hundreds of dolls he fought through had caused dozens of injuries, but that didn't stop him.

"DOREAH! Let her go!" He roared.

The giant growled as he slowed down, which caused Victor to do the same.

Doreah turned around as he came face-to-face with the Captain.

"To think that my Kingdom would fall to a handful of people, it's absurd." He said with a glare.

"Your Kingdom was based on nothing but the lives of those you've killed, Doreah! That is why you will fall!" Victor shouted.

"KING! KING Doreah! Not once have you said it properly! You are as crude as a mere peasant. One that shall be eliminated once and for all."

"You're no King. Just a tyrant who's about to be dethroned." Victor said as he prepared to attack.

Doreah simply grinned as he reached into his clothes and pulled out a very simple looking stick figure.

"I'll be the judge of that. So tell me, Victor. Since she's the one you've been trying to rescue all this time. How about if she were to become your enemy?"

The stick figure twitched slightly in his hand before it sprung to life and leaped onto his other hand as he opened it where Cassidy was held.

"NO! What are you doing!" She cried as the doll jumped on her back as she struggled to fight it.

In a matter of seconds, the doll had fused to her body, latching onto her limbs and back like a skeleton.

Cassidy stood up, much to her surprise as she jumped off and stood before Victor.

Doreah pulled out her spear from his clothes and tossed it down, which she caught with one hand.

"You see, I'm not without a trick up my sleeve. With my Puppet Doll, she is unable to control her own body. If you want to save her, you'll have to kill her. Gugugugugugu." Doreah laughed as he turned around.

"You bastard, how dare you treat life so callously!" He shouted, but Doreah couldn't hear over his own laughter as he once again faded into the distance.

Cassidy wasted no time and lunged, which Victor narrowly dodged as it nicked his chest.

"I-I can't stop! Run! Get away!" Cassidy yelled as she relentlessly thrust at Victor.

Victor shifted away from her strikes as they swiped the air. As she was being forced against her will, Victor remained on the defense as he tried to figure out a way to stop her.

The man ducked and jumped and backflipped away from her attacks.

"Please, I don't want you to get hurt over me." She continued to plea as tears began to fill her eyes.

Victor was getting pushed back as she began to spin the spear like a helicopter blade from side to side, forcing him against the wall.

"STOP!" She cried as she raised the spear over her head and brought it down for the killing blow.

The spear pierced flesh as blood dripped to the ground in a slow, steady fashion.

Cassidy had closed her eyes before she swung, too scared to see what she had done.

"I know that you have a good heart." Victor said in a calming voice.

Cassidy opened her eyes in surprise to see that Victor had grabbed the blade with his bare hand, holding it mere centimeters from his face.

"But you don't have to sacrifice yourself to prove that you are. You don't have to put this entire burden on your shoulders. Life can be less painful if you are willing to share it with others." He said, smiling.

"But… my friends." She said as tears ran down her cheeks.

"It's not your fault what evil men do. There are some things in this world that you can't control, no matter how much you pray or wish that they never happened. Trust me, I know." Victor said, trying to assure her.

His words seemed to calm her down.

Victor looked at her arms, inspecting the wooden limbs attached to hers'.

"Ok, I might have to get a little rough to get this thing off of you. Do you trust me?" He asked.

The woman slowly nodded to acknowledge his words.

Victor released the blade and shoved her away with his palm as she quickly recovered and attacked him, scarring the wall as he leaped over her.

He planted his feet on the far wall and pushed, rocketing himself for her back.

Cassidy began to turn, but she wasn't fast enough as Victor grabbed onto the wooden spine.

Victor pulled hard, but the puppet wasn't letting go, which was causing Cassidy incredible pain as she screamed.

"Hold on!" Victor growled as he applied more strength.

Slowly, the puppet began to lose its hold on her body, but Cassidy could only scream more as the agony grew.

Victor couldn't let up now. Not when he was so close.

With a roar and great tug, the puppet finally relinquished his hold after what felt like an eternity of torture for the poor woman.

Victor held the puppet in his hand away from Cassidy as she collapsed to the ground, panting.

He looked at the stick figure as it writhed violently to get away before it tried to turn Victor into its next victim.

"I don't think so!" Victor raised the puppet over his head and threw it down with so much force that it shattered into dozens of pieces.

Victor knelt down beside Cassidy as she continued to pant.

"How are you feeling?"

The woman began to catch her breath as she looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"Better, thank you." She said.

"Good, now I have some unfinished business to take care of." Victor said before he stood up.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To kick some Royal Ass." Victor answered before he took off.

"Wait." Cassidy tried to go after him, but she felt weak from the pain as she collapsed after only a few steps.

"It's not what you think." She pleaded.

XXXXX

Doreah finally exited the corridor, which was a direct path to his ship, the Gepetto.

The King was upset that he lost his kingdom and toys, but he can always get more.

"I'll start a new kingdom with new toys, as soon as Mondo and Fiora take care of them." He said as his ship opened for him to enter.

"DOREAH!"

The giant turned to see a streak of light slam into his throne.

The man went flying from the chair as it exploded into splinters.

Doreah groaned as he lay sprawled on the ground.

"Your reign of terror ends now." Victor said, looming over the giant.

The giant looked behind to see Victor's feral eyes as a wave of fear enveloped him.

As he stared, the tiny man seemed to him like a great beast that threatened to swallow him whole.

"Get away from me you monster!" He cried as he tried to crawl away.

Victor cut him off with a punch to the face, sending him crashing to the ground.

"You kidnap people to be slaughtered for amusement and profit! What the hell does that make you!" Victor spat as he grabbed the giants beard and glared right in his eyes.

With a growl, he slammed his foot against the giant's cheek, sending him rolling several times until he lay flat on his back.

Doreah lay paralyzed in fear as Victor jumped onto his chest and was giving off an intense aura of killing intent. All of it focused on him.

"Please, don't kill me. Spare me please. Please forgive me." He begged.

"What makes you think that I'll give you such a courtesy? You enjoy taking the lives of others, but beg when it's your own life that's about to be taken! You don't deserve to be forgiven!" The muscles in his arm tightened as he reared back his fist.

Doreah could only stare in fear as the blow was about to come down.

"NO Don't!" Cassidy shouted as she wrapped her arms around Victor's chest, stopping his attack.

Victor turned his head as she stared into his eyes and could see the sheer hatred and fury manifested inside of him like a demon. Even she began to fear him, but she had to fight against it as she refused to let go.

"Please, it's not his fault. He was turned into this by the Tenryubito. His mind has been warped by their treatment for over a hundred years." She explained.

"The Tenryubito?" Victor said, his anger subsiding as he lowered his fist.

Cassidy nodded.

"Yes, his mind is frozen back to when he was a child. He can't help it." She explained.

"Then what am I supposed to do? Let him go? If that is all he knows then he won't change. He'll only continue to hurt more people." Victor argued.

"Please, there has to be another way. If you kill him, then you'll only repeat the cycle of blood that he has caused."

Victor turned back to the giant as he let out a sigh.

"I wasn't gonna kill him. As much as I want to, I swore to my father that I would never kill. The only thing we can do is turn him in to the Marines for Human Trafficking and deathmatches." He suggested.

Doreah just grinned.

"Do you really think that'll work? I am considered royalty to the rest of the world, even if you don't. Even if you use all of the evidence on this island, they won't incarcerate me. Everything you've done will mean nothing. Gugugugugugu."

Victor growled as he turned his sights back onto the giant.

"You son of a bitch!"

Victor and Cassidy were knocked back. He corrected himself in the air and both of them landed safely on the ground.

Victor soon realized that Mondo and Fiora had prevented him from doing any further damage to their King.

"Are you alright, Your Highness?" Fiora asked.

"Yes, but what happened to you?" Doreah asked as he noticed their damaged bodies.

Fiora had her entire torso caved in and lost half of her face. Mondo had lost his left arm and his right was barely hanging on, but he continued to hold his sword towards Victor.

"This is nothing, Sire." Mondo replied. "Please, hurry to the ship."

Doreah nodded as they got off of him, maintaining a defensive posture as he crawled inside.

"Where is my crew? What did you do to them?" Victor demanded.

"They're fine, although a bit worse for wear I might say." Fiora responded as she jumped to the top of the ship and vanished.

Mondo and Victor stared hard at the other until the ship broke from the shore. Afterwards, he sheathed his sword as his demeanor calmed down.

"As much as you want to stop our King from his dream, as vile as you think it is, I can't allow it. He is my brother afterall." He said as he turned towards the ship.

"You have strong allies. You must be an incredible man for them to push themselves so hard for their Captain. I wish you luck on your journey." He congratulated before he jumped onto the ship.

The Gepetto left quickly, displaying incredible speed for a galleon as Victor could only watch as the ship vanished into the horizon.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it now. At least we managed to do what we came here to do." He said as he looked back at the woman, who was knelt down from exhaustion.

He crouched as he looked her over, which was embarrassing her as she blushed.

"Are you ok? Are you injured?" He asked, his attitude becoming a complete 180 degrees from a few minutes ago.

"No, not really." She replied, pulling back her blonde hair over one of her ears.

Victor began to relax a bit more.

"That's good to hear." He said as he stood up.

"Now I have to look for my crew and see if they're all right."

"You're worried about us, Captain? How thoughtful?" Came Jesse's voice from the corridor as he walked into view.

"Wow, you look like you went through hell." Victor stated.

"Really, what gave it away?" Jesse said sarcastically.

"I'd say because you barely escaped with your life." Said Kain, who was leaning against the wall, trying to look cool.

"Says the guy who can't get clothes to fit." This remark hitting Kain pretty hard as his clothes were stretched out and barely hanging on his body.

"Why you?" The vein in Kain's head was throbbing, but he managed to calm himself.

"Anyways, I figured that things were going pretty well without me. So I snooped around and found some people that were looking for you." Kain stated, referring to Cassidy.

From the corridor, a group of women walked in sight.

"Joselyn?" Cassidy said as she recognized her.

The woman smiled as she and the girls ran up and embraced her.

"My girl. I'm so happy that you're safe. All thanks to these brave men." Joselyn said as tears ran down her face.

"I'm so glad that all of you made it out too. Now you're free." Cassidy said as the group of women cried in a joyous union as the men gave eachother a simple gesture to say that they did a great deed.

The moment soon passed as the girls thanked Victor, Jesse, and Kain.

"Now how about we get out of here and get these girls home." Kain suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea. What do you say, Ladies?" Victor asked, to which he received a combined 'YES' in response.

"That's good enough for me. Everyone, lets head back to the Magna Carta." Victor said before they all entered the corridor.

XXXXX

Not far from Battle Cove, a familiar marine vessel with a ram's head for a bust sailed across the water.

Vice-Admiral Yusuke walked along the deck as he inspected his troops' duties very nonchalantly.

"Very good job keeping my ship clean, Private." He said as he walked by the young man, who was mopping the floor.

"Sir! Thank you very much for the compliment!" He shouted as he saluted.

"Not at all, would you mind if I helped?" He asked.

"But sir, you are a Vice-Admiral. It isn't necessary for you to…"

"That wasn't a request." The older man said, giving him an overpowering look, which caused the man to shiver.

"I remember when I used to do this when I first started out. But you can't forget where you come from; otherwise you'll just end up like all of those old guys on top. All they know are politics now because they haven't even seen a real battle in decades." Yusuke said in a cheerful manner as he mopped.

The young Private was either too scared or strict with the regulations as he just stood at attention.

"Um…sir?" He started.

"Yes, feel free to speak. I won't bite." He laughed.

"Why is it that we're attacking every pirate ship that we come across? In my opinion, a Vice-Admiral such as yourself shouldn't have to do a task that lower-ranking officers can just as easily do." He said.

The man stopped mopping, which scared the man as if what he said was taboo as sweat rolled down his face.

"You make a good point, Private. But still, there are those that are above me that issued this order as so I must obey. Just as you must obey my orders. Understand?" Yusuke explained.

"Yes sir. Please let me apologize if I offended you." He said as he saluted.

"No need. I wouldn't be where I am if I were easily offended." The Admiral said as he handed the mop back.

"Thank you for your time. Carry on." He said before leaving as the man saluted him again.

"_Wow, I never would have thought that such a high-ranking officer would talk to me, much less do my job. Vice-Admiral Yusuke is a great man."_

Yusuke continued on his rounds without incident.

"Beruberuberu…beruberuberu…" Came a sound from his left breast pocket.

He reached in and pulled out his white Denden Mushi.

"Kachak, Vice-Admiral Yusuke." He said.

"Vice-Admiral, sir. There appears to be a large ship in sight heading our way at an incredible speed. It doesn't have a flag raised so we are unsure if it's a pirate ship. What are your orders sir?" Said a Marine.

"Standby for now." He said as he made his way for the bow.

Not long after, he could see the ship as it crossed the ocean very quickly.

"I see. Captain Harriet." He said, in which the woman appeared at his sight in the blink of an eye.

"Yes, sir." She said.

"Lets investigate, shall we. There are royal seals on that Galleon." He said, somehow able to see the ship from such a distance in great detail.

XXXXX

Doreah sat on the floor as his two remaining guards maintained the ship on a straight course.

"Damn those vermin! I'll make them pay! I'll make an army a hundred times… no, a thousand times bigger! Then I'll hunt them down and make them beg for their lives before I crush them like insects!" He swore as he began to come up with plans to make it happen.

Suddenly, the ship slammed to a sudden halt, nearly throwing the giant over.

"What's going on?" He demanded from below.

"I don't know, Sire. The ship just stopped." Mondo answered.

"Did we hit something?" He asked.

"No sir, but we do see a marine ship nearby."

"Then was it cannonfire? They wouldn't dare attack this ship. I'm protected as a Monarch." He stated as he pulled a lever and a platform beneath him raised him to the deck so that he could see.

As he rose to the surface, he could see the marine ship, but not what caused the Gepetto, one of the fastest ships in the Grand Line, to stop?

Then he saw two people coming right towards them, but they were… floating.

It was Yusuke and Harriet, floating towards them like they were lighter than air.

Mondo and Fiora did not take the chance, even if they were Marines. Something about seeing people fly wasn't the most reassuring thing to happen to them.

"Ah, we got here sooner than I expected." Yusuke said in his usual fashion as he looked the giant over.

"Well, it looks like you got into some trouble. Am I right?" He asked with a grin.

Doreah immediately recognized him.

"YOU! What are you doing out here?" He demanded, both in anger and in fear.

Yusuke didn't seem to acknowledge what he said as he continued to look the man over.

"Well Captain. This ship looks to have been captured by pirates. All of the inhabitants have already been killed. There was nothing that we could do. We were too late." Yusuke stated, his voice like he was giving a report.

Doreah's eyes went wide.

"What the hell are you doing? I'm royalty! I have royal seals so not even you can touch me! I'll have your head…!" Before he could say more, his back exploded with blood.

"Your Majesty!" Both Fiora and Mondo shouted in shock as he collapsed to his face.

The two roared in anger as they charged the man, leaping into the air in a simultaneous attack.

Yusuke just watched them as they were about to hit, before they exploded to pieces.

Doreah looked in pain as parts rolled in front of him.

"No!" He cried weakly as he reached out with his hands and cupped the pieces as tears ran down his face.

"My family." He weeped as Yusuke turned his back.

"Did you catch the insignia on the side of the ship?" He asked.

"Yes sir. It appears that this ship belonged to King Doreah. But it appears that he was also a casualty in the raid."

Yusuke nodded as in a mourning fashion.

"What a shame? He will be missed." He said as they floated away.

The giant continued to cry as they became smaller and smaller in the distance.

"Your Majesty." Came Mondo's voice.

"Mondo, you're still alive." His voice with a little bit of joy, but all that remained was Mondo's head.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you. Please forgive me." Mondo begged.

"It's not your fault. I'm just glad that I could have you as a brother." Doreah said as he nuzzled the head gently.

"Brother? I haven't heard that from you in a long time. It sounds… nice." Mondo said, a look of happiness appeared on his face.

XXXXX

Yusuke and Harriet reached the ship.

"Focus all cannons on that ship." The man commanded.

"Sir, is it a pirate ship?" A petty officer asked.

"Yes it is. They were attempting to lure us in by hijacking a royal vessel of a nearby kingdom. Fortunately, their plot failed, but everyone on board did not survive. So we shall use this as a warning to all pirates who attempt the same trick against the Marines that they will only receive the same fate." He proclaimed as he turned towards the ship.

"FIRE!"

On his command, the cannons exploded as dozens of cannons sailed through the air, striking the ship.

Fire roared as it caught the wood and engulfed everything in sight as more cannonballs struck and the Galleon soon sank into the ocean, leaving nothing but a small trail of smoke before the ship was no more.

"Good work men. Now lets continue our mission of eliminating those who dare oppose 'Justice'." He shouted in which his men shouted in unison.

XXXXX

On the Magna Carta, Victor steered the ship until his Log Pose pointed towards the Shimmering Clam.

"Well it's a three day trip so make yourselves at home." He said to the women as he vaulted over the railing to the group of women.

Cassidy walked up to him as she bowed politely.

"Thank you again for your help. If it weren't for you and these two, none of us could have gotten away." She said.

"It's no problem. We saw that you needed our help and as Hunters, we can't turn away from anyone who is in need.

"Oh so I'm a Hunter now? Earlier I was a no good pirate." Kain pointed out with a little laugh.

Victor just gave him a 'Are you serious?' look before he turned back to the group.

"Anyways. We're heading back to the Shimmering Clam as that's where the Log Pose last locked on before all of this happened." He said with a bit of humor. "From there, you can find a way to get back to your homes."

The girls were overjoyed as they jumped in unison. Joselyn was a bit more sophisticated as she gave a more modest expression of relief.

However, Cassidy had a different idea in mind.

"Victor, I would like to repay your kindness, if I may." She requested.

"You don't have to, really. As long as you're safe, that's all that matters. You can return to your life as a famous singer. You should be happy about that." He suggested.

"But I want more than that. I want to…" She paused as if thinking about her next words.

"I want to join your crew."

Everyone gawked when she said this, not expecting those words to come from her mouth.

Victor stifled back a laugh, but hard as he tried, he couldn't and burst out loud as he doubled over.

Cassidy became angered as he continued to laugh.

"What's so funny? Is it because I'm a woman?" She said.

Victor slowly regained his composure as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Not at all, it's just that you were so serious when you said it." He explained, trying not to laugh again.

"You can join if you want, but don't do it because you feel that you are indebted to us. Do it because you want to. That's the only way I'll let you join my crew."

"Hoooo, Victor is starting to act more like a Captain everyday. It makes me so proud." Jesse said as he pretended to wipe a tear in a mock cry.

"Hey, are you making fun of me!" Victor yelled as he grabbed Jesse in a Full Nelson.

"You wanna make fun of me now? Go right ahead." Victor said as he now had the man in a choke hold with his legs as the man fought for air, slapping the floor in a vain attempt to tap out.

This display caused the others to laugh as the ship continued its steady path across the Grand Line.

XXXXX

A/N

Well the Battle Cove Arc is finally over. I've got some ideas about the next arc, but you'll have to find out when I post the next chapter.

There were some things I forgot to mention earlier that you may or may not have picked up on that I'll put in as the final piece to this arc.

As is the One Piece series, most characters have their own kind of laugh. As such, Doreah's laugh is very much like the sound a baby makes. This puts emphasis with his love of toys as well. As such, even as old as he was, he never lost the mentality of a child as he grew up in captivity.

I've also played some jokes with Kain's Multi-Multi Fruit powers being like Naruto's Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. I just wonder if you actually caught them.


	22. What Dreams May Come: The Pirate

**What Dreams May Come: The Pirate**

Dusk quickly colored the vast, clear ocean sky a deep orange. Only half a day has passed since the Magna Carta had set sail back to the Shimmering Clam.

Kain was busy playing cards with three copies at the bow of the ship, Jesse was busy steering the ship towards their new destination, and Victor was standing on one foot at the top of mast of the main sail, meditating as he casually chewed on his stalk of straw.

Joselyn and the girls were inside the living quarters, resting most likely.

All of this was what Cassidy surveyed as she wondered around, taking in the calmness after the recent events.

She still couldn't believe that her life took such a drastic change in such a short amount of time. Of course, it wasn't the first time that such a thing has ever happened to her. But still she wondered what her life would turn into now.

She didn't get to contemplate too long before her thoughts were shattered by wood being smashed.

"How in the hell did you get that hand! You must have been cheating!" Kain shouted to the winner over a broken table.

"Hey! I'm you remember!" The other shouted back.

"Then you admit it!" Kain shouted as he dove on the winner and suddenly the four Kains were in a cloud of punches and kicks as their rampage continued across the ship in a humorous fashion.

The fighting was causing the ship to shift side to side, which was pissing Jesse off.

"Hey! What's wrong with you! Are you trying to capsize Maggie!" He shouted at them, but they were too involved with their fight to listen.

"Hey Captain! Aren't you going to do something?" Jessed shouted up at Victor.

Upon closer inspection, he could see a bubble growing from the man's nose as his head was tilted to one side.

"Are you kidding me! How in the hell did you fall asleep like that?" Jesse shouted before the squabble engulfed him, throwing the wheel out of control as the ship shifted hard to one side.

Cassidy was nearly knocked off her feet as she fought to keep her balance. The women screamed from the sudden change inside. Even though the ship was heading off course, the brawl continued.

Cassidy fought her way towards the helm along the rail, crawling up the stairs, and grabbing it with both hands.

After some struggling, she managed to bring the ship under control as she breathed a sigh of relief.

Then her face flashed into anger as she now stood over the dustcloud of men as she growled.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Then the sounds of fists raining down on heads ensued.

All five men now lay clutching their heads with large red bumps.

"Are you insane? You nearly had us all killed over a stupid game!" She berated them.

"But…" Kain started.

"No buts! You're acting like 5 year olds! What would the Captain say if he saw you acting like this?"

"What happened? Are we in trouble?" Joselyn asked as she opened the door.

"No, we're fine. It's all taken care of so please don't worry." She said with a smile.

"Oh, very well then." Joselyn said before closing the door, leaving Cassidy alone with the men.

"Now what's going on through those thick skulls of yours? Don't you know that you have guests aboard this ship!"

As Cassidy continued on her rant, Victor, who had managed to maintain his position despite the crazy maneuvers the Magna Carta had been doing only moments earlier, fell like a tree.

The fishman crashed only inches from the woman, who let out a yelp as she took a few extra steps away.

Victor pushed himself to his knees as he rubbed his neck a little with a groggy look on his face.

"What? Did something happen?" This got him a knock on the head as well.

"Ow." He whined. "What did I say?"

"You're the Captain. Aren't you supposed to tell them what to do or something? Maintain good order and all of that?" Cassidy asked.

"Sorry, I don't work that way." Victor said as he leaned against the mast and rested his hands behind his head.

"I figure that there's too much trouble for any one person to be in charge of other people. As long as we each do our part. It'll all turn out ok."

Victor stretched out his arms as his back popped.

"Well that was enough meditating. Time to hit the weights." He said as he started to walk away.

Cassidy could only stare at the man in disbelief until Jesse placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What he means is that you need to relax a little. Getting stressed out on these long voyages won't do anyone any good." Jesse explained.

"So does that go for you as well?" She asked.

"Me? I'm the 1st Mate. I don't have that kind of luxury." Jesse laughed as he removed his glasses. "But if it wasn't for Victor, I'd still be back in the East Blue, drowning in self-pity."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well I used to be a rising star for the Marines. I was arguably the best Marine Sniper, possibly even better than Daddy the Father if given more time." Then he paused as he looked at Cassidy so that she could have a good look, to which she could now see that his brown eyes were visibly scarred.

"But an accident caused me to lose almost my entire vision. Without these glasses, I can barely make out that you're even in front of me. Well after I was discharged, I started to make a living as a Bounty Hunter, but Victor could see that I wasn't happy being stuck on an island and offered me a chance to change my life. "

"And by the looks of it, you took his offer." Cassidy said.

"Not at first. I actually knocked him through a wall because of it." Jesse laughed as he thought about their first encounter. "But I think it has worked out. We've taken down some really vicious pirates since we have sailed the Grand Line."

"That's all well and good, but tell her the good part." Kain said as he propped himself on Jesse's shoulder.

Jesse just rolled his eyes, but this had caught the woman's interest.

"Fine, well the first island we reached we fought a really strong Captain who had devil fruit powers. The fight all but demolished an entire town. Long story short, the blame got put on us and now we have bounties on our heads."

"Yep, just like me." Kain laughed as he walked away.

"So he isn't a Hunter like you two?" Cassidy queried.

"No, he's a pirate that decided to join us for the fun of it." Jesse answered.

Cassidy was slightly surprised by this. "And you're ok with it?"

"Yeah, as long he follows Victor's cardinal rule. Don't kill people." Jesse explained.

"Why is that?"

"I don't know, but Victor doesn't talk much about his past. Possibly due to his fishman blood."

Cassidy's eyes widened at this knowledge as Jesse continued.

"Even now, people treat fishmen as second-class citizens in many parts of the world. I've heard of such things as them being turned into slaves are even killed outright. Just because they were different."

The woman now began to feel a bit differently about Victor as she could hear the loud repetitive clanging of weights behind the closed door.

"I wonder what could have happened to give him such a strong conviction."

XXXXX

The sun had set and the moon began to shine its light down on the ship as it sailed across the sea.

Soon, the ship brightened as lanterns were lit around the deck.

"Good job Kain." Jesse said as he looked around.

"Thanks." Came a chorus of copies before they vanished.

"So when do we eat?" Kain asked as he walked from the bow.

"I'll go ask Victor." Jesse said as he headed inside.

At the stern, Cassidy was busy strumming a guitar with the others who were her audience for the evening.

Even though she was only playing a few notes and humming some tunes, the girls were still amazed at the melodies she was singing.

"Wow, I can see why you are so famous, Cassidy." One of the girls said in adoration, which made her smile.

"Thank you very much, but I'm mostly just a local celebrity." She explained.

"Really? How long have you been singing?" One of the others asked.

Cassidy stopped strumming as she gave it some thought.

"I'd say about four months."

The girls' eyes grew into saucers.

"WHAT! You can't be serious! A voice like that and you've only been singing for a few months?" They all exclaimed.

"It's true. I didn't even know what music was until I washed up on the Shimmering Clam." Cassidy said as she returned to strumming the guitar.

"What happened?" Another asked.

"It's not something I like to talk about." Was all Cassidy said in response, her look appearing more solemn.

"Well we won't pry into your personal life. Will we girls?" Joselyn said, which made the women a bit disappointed, but they agreed politely.

Jesse walked up the stairs from the lower deck.

"Dinner is ready ladies." He said as he finally got them in sight.

"Thank you, we'll be right there." Cassidy said as the guitar vanished from her hands.

Jesse nodded.

"Well I suggest you hurry otherwise, Kain will ahhhH! Jesse missed a step and tumbled down the stairs with a multitude of cries and crashes for several very long seconds.

All of the girls ran to see him at the bottom , eyes swirling and moaning.

"I'm ok… This happens all the time." He said from his daze.

XXXXX

The women were quite surprised as they sat before a wide variety of wonderfully displayed dishes. But something was strange as they looked closer.

"Is this fish uncooked?" Joselyn asked Victor.

"Yes, it's the style that my father made where I grew up. It's called Sushi." He explained, picking up a rice-rolled dish, dipping it in a thin saucer of black liquid and eating it in one bite.

"If you're not used to it, use the sauce. It helps." Jesse suggested from behind the girls.

As the men stood around, the women weren't sure where to begin.

Joselyn, acting as the leader, grabbed a fork and pierced a pile or rice with a thin cut of fish on top as she dipped it in the same saucer that Victor had before. She was a little hesitant as the food neared her lips.

Finally, she put the food in her mouth and chewed, closing her eyes as she ate with an elegant air about her.

Finally, her eyes opened as she swallowed. One of the girls handed her a napkin as she patted her lips.

"It was quite delicious." Was all she said.

The girls seemed surprised as they reached with their own utencils and tried some.

"Wow, this is good." They said as they continued to eat.

Cassidy, however, didn't react the same way as she ate with no hesitation, meaning that she has eaten it before.

"What is this?" A woman grabbed a green blob and was about to put it in her mouth before Victor's hand grabbed her arm.

"Careful, that might be a little hot if you eat it all at once. Here." Victor offered her one of his that had a small amount, smaller than the size of a pea.

She took a bite and within seconds, her face turned red as she fought for something to drink and downed an entire glass of water in nothing flat.

"Thank you." She said as she took a few deep breaths.

"Don't mention it." Victor smiled as he finished his meal.

The rest of the evening went rather candidly for the group.

Jesse entertained the girls with some gunplay as he spun them rapidly on his fingers and juggled them in the air.

Three Kains armwrestled Victor as the girls cheered them on. Even their combined effort was posing little trouble for the fishman as he slammed their hands against the table as they were thrown off their feet in a heap.

"I'm glad I stayed out of it." Kain said humorously, meaning that he used his clones against the Captain.

Even Cassidy helped as she created fireworks that shot into the sky and exploded into wondrous colors and shapes as the girls clapped and enjoyed the festivities into the night.

XXXXX

As the living quarters hadn't been constructed for that many people, the girls were given the quarters and the men lounged elsewhere.

The sea was relatively quiet as the Magna Carta maintained its heading. The stars and full moon lit up the night brightly into the infinite black.

During this peaceful moment, Cassidy had woken up and crawled out of bed. Her movements not of someone who was getting up for a drink of water, but of someone with other intentions in mind.

Her feet barely causing the floor to creak as she carefully made her way to the door, pushing it open as the salty ocean breeze brushed against her soft porcelain skin. She surveyed the area as she closed the door, her eyes already adjusting to the dark.

She could see all three had found their places and had long since fallen asleep.

Jesse had fallen asleep in a very cowboy fashion. His feet propped up against the railing as he leaned back in his chair with his hat over his eyes.

Kain laid out awkwardly on the deck floor at the bow, his sheet barely even on his body as he snored loudly.

Victor was sleeping in his favorite spot, the Crows Nest.

Cassidy leaned against the railing by the helm as he long blonde hair fluttered lightly from the breeze.

It may be a bit immoral to do this to her possible allies, but she had to be sure if her decision was the right one. She had to know what was in their hearts. She had to know about their pasts.

She closed her eyes as she dived into Kain's memories. Her vision becoming encased in white light.

XXXXX

"Hey! Stop! Get back here you little thief!"

Kain didn't listen to the man as his little feet rapidly pounded against the cobblestone road. His thin arms were holding a heap of food as he tried to not spill them. His outfit was very similar to his current style with the exception of not having a headband, the tattoo, and his clothes being in very, very poor condition.

"When I get my hands on you!" The store owner, whom he stole from, shouted. Try as he might, his short legs and large gut weren't helping in the chase.

"Only if you can catch me, fatass!" The boy shouted as he can through the crowds of people.

Shortly after all of the chase started, the man gave up. Sweat rolled down his beet red face as he propped himself on his knees in exhaustion.

"You little thief! If I catch you near my store again! I'll make sure that you are behind bars!" He swore as Kain continued to run through the city.

He took a few turns through some alleys and he had reached the city outskirts of the city, leading into a large mountain forest that covered the entire region.

"Home free!" The boy shouted, which was a bit ironic for a boy without a home.

Kain slowed to a walk as he made his way through the low brush, carefully making his way towards his destination.

After a short while, he stopped as he entered a clearing.

This clearing was like his little slice of paradise as the sunlight beamed through the tall overhanging trees onto a small bubbling brook, giving it a majestic atmosphere.

"Breakfast time!" He shouted as he dumped the load onto the ground.

"Ok, what should I eat first?" His mouth drooling as he grabbed whatever was within reach.

Bread, meats, eggs, apples, even some candy, all of it was quickly and without discrimination, inhaled by the boy.

Kain let out a gasp of satisfaction as he rubbed his swollen belly.

"Mr. J always has the best foods. I'm glad that he's too fat to catch me." He laughed as he stood up and walked to the brook to look at himself.

His face was covered in dirt having lived in the forest for quite a while. He wasn't sure for how long. A year… maybe longer.

He smiled, revealing that he had lost a tooth. As expected of a 12 year old, because it was the last of his baby teeth and it hadn't grown in yet.

He dunked his head in the water and took several large gulps before throwing his head up with a gasp for air.

He washed his face with the cold water and dried off with his shirt.

"Ah, that was a good bath." He said as he looked up at the high canopy.

"Lets go exploring ."

Kain traveled through the thick brush, using a large stick to help clear his path. He roughed the terrain as he slowly made his way up the mountain. He used the stick to balance himself along an old log that stretched across a treacherous gap.

As he continued on his trek, he ran into a mountain lion, which he scared off with a few well aimed hits to the head.

Kain grunted as he made his way up the mountain beyond the treeline.

The sun now hung high in the sky when Kain finally reached his destination.

The boy smiled as he stood at the edge of a bluff that overlooked the city.

He didn't come here often, but whenever he did, he felt like he was in the clouds as he raised his arms towards the heavens.

"I'm King of the World!" He crowed with all of his might, his voice fading into the distance.

He looked down at the city, which seemed so tiny from his vantage point.

"Just you wait! I'll make it big! I'll show all of you!" He shouted.

XXXXX

The day passed pretty uneventfully for the young boy as he once again ventured into the city.

Even though he was thief, he had some honor in that he only stole food. Hey, it's the survival of the fittest.

Kain wondered around in a part of town he rarely came to, not only because it was on the other side of the city, but because this was the rich part where security was much tighter so he never even attempted to steal anything from these stores.

Of course, as this was the rich part, there were other dangers as well.

A stone sailed in the air and struck him in the side of the head, causing him to reel a bit as he grasped where he was struck.

"Well is looks like a little sewer rat crawled out from the gutters." Said an older, arrogant boy as he tossed a stone in the air, catching it, and tossing up again, repeatedly. Behind him was his entourage of other arrogant rich boys.

Kain growled at them as blood trailed down the side of his head.

The older boy sneered wickedly.

"Maybe I was wrong. Maybe it's a stray dog that needs to be put down. Careful, he might have fleas." This got the entire group in an uproar.

"Well if I do. I got'em, from you." Kain retorted, which quickly angered the boy.

"You filthy little worm!" he shouted as he threw the stone right at Kain's face.

Kain wanted him to do that as he still carried his stick with him and swung it like a baseball bat.

The rock was sent spiraling back towards the kid in a line drive, slamming dead center in his forehead, sending him on his back as he grasped his face in pain.

Kain laughed as he watched the group stare at their leader in shock.

"Get him!" He commanded.

Kain's eye went wide as he ran down an alley from the mob of angry boys.

He knew that they weren't far behind and they had him in numbers so he needed a plan.

He saw a dumpster and quickly hid behind on the other side.

"He can't be too far away." One of the boys said as their feet were quickly approaching Kain, who was waiting for them.

With all his little body could muster, he swung low, catching several at the shins, tripping them as they fell to the ground.

Seeing their friends fall, the others paused as they tried to figure out how they fell.

"YAAHHH!" Kain shouted as he used the dumpster as higher ground to slam his stick on another boy's skull.

"Come on! I can take on all of you at once!" He proclaimed as he readied his stick to fight.

"Ok then." Said their leader before a vicious brawl broke out.

Kain fought hard, taking down half of the group before their numbers overwhelmed him as they disarmed him and pinned him into the brick wall of one of the buildings and began to relentlessly rain blows on his body.

After several minutes of this, the beatings finally stopped.

Kain remained standing, but his blood stained both his clothes and the floor.

The leader grinned at his victory, but he accumulated a few more bruises from Kain.

"Let that be a lesson to you, trash." He snickered, but he lost his grin as Kain just stared at him with incredible hatred in his eyes.

"Don't think you can look at me that way, you street rat!" He shouted before slamming a kick into Kain's stomach, doubling the boy over as he collapsed to his knees, coughing.

"Don't ever come back here again. Lets get out of here." He said as the group left, leaving the blood-stained boy alone in the back of the alley.

Kain pushed himself back as he sat against the wall.

"I swear, I will make it big. Just you wait."

XXXXX

A/N

Next will be Jesse's past.


	23. What Dreams May Come: The ExMarine

What Dreams May Come: The Ex-Marine

Jesse stood upon the deck of a marine vessel, looking out towards the sea. Everyone was busy preparing the ship to dock, except for him.

It had only been a week since his discharge and he now wore simple civilian clothes, which made him stand out from the rampant uniforms.

"Hey Jesse. How are feeling?" Asked Lieutenant Harold.

The man turned at attention as he faced the man.

"Sir, everything is going well." He responded, to which the man simply let out a slight smirk.

"Jesse, you no longer have to do that." He said.

Jesse let out a groan as he remembered. Some things are hard to forget.

"Sorry, I still have to get used to this." CRASH!

Jesse walked right into a cannon, tripping over it and landing flat on his back.

"Jesse are you alright?" The Lt. asked as he ran over to the man, who sat up, rubbing his head.

"Damn, I'm still not used to this blindness." Jesse complained as he was helped to his feet.

"Maybe it would be better if you put on your glasses."

Jesse moaned as he reached into a pocket and pulled out his specs.

"I'll never get used to these. Never." He whined.

"I know that there will be some getting used to, but I know that you're one of the strongest Marines I know so If anybody can do it, you can." His Lt. said encouragingly.

"Thank you, sir."

XXXXX

Jesse now stood at the harbor with Lt. Harold. All of his belongings laid out at his feet.

"Well, this is where you wanted to be dropped off. Why not your home in the West Blue? Why Loguetown?" Harold asked.

Jesse turned to the entrance of the town, reading the archway that read 'Loguetown'.

"Well I don't want to be a burden on my family, so I thought I might try to make a living like Daddy Masterson has been doing these past few years."

"You want to be a Bounty Hunter?" Harold inquired.

"Yes, he was my idol as a sniper and so I'll follow in his footsteps to become a Hunter." Jesse explained.

Lt. Harold nodded as he understood the man's intentions.

"Very well. Considering you placed all of your disability to be received by your family, you'll have to find some means of providing for yourself."

Jesse simply chuckled at the man.

"Thanks for your concern, Lt. I'm sure I'll find a way to make it."

Lt. Harold stuck out his hand, which Jesse took as the two shook hands.

"Good luck, Sergeant. I never had a better Marine."

"Thank you, sir. Maybe we'll see eachother again sometime." Jesse gave the Lt. one final salute, which was returned.

"I look forward to it."

XXXXX

Jesse watched as the ship set sail back into the ocean. Giving one final wave goodbye to the Lt. before turning towards the city.

"Well. I guess this is where my new life begins." He said as he headed into the town.

As it was still daylight, he decided to explore a bit before he searched for an inn. He walked through the streets, letting his eyes wander. Even with his glasses, he could barely manage discerning people at even a short distance.

He continued on silently, not caring which way he was going. As he meandered, his eyes did pick up a large construct that stood out among the large crowd of people at he could only think was the town square.

He walked into the wide area to get a closer look as his eyes finally caught the tower of wood before him.

"So this is where the Pirate King, Gold Roger, was executed." He said in wonder as he tried to imagine what is was like to have been here to witness possibly the most dangerous man in history, take his final breathe.

"I remember I was only a small child when he died. Even as far as the West Blue, people were celebrating at his death. Hearing that the Marines captured such a powerful man made me want to become a Marine. I thought that I too, could be a part of the greatest power in the world."

He then took off his glasses and looked at them, which were nothing but a dark haze to him.

"But that is no longer a possibility. I'll have to make it on my own from now on."

Jesse left the town square and continued on a different path. Among the crowd of people, several sinister figures were watching him as he left.

Jesse had been walking for quite some time, but nothing outside of the execution tower made any real impact. Then his stomach began to growl.

"I guess I'm a little hungry. I wonder where the nearest diner is?" He asked himself as he looked around, but he seemed to have gotten lost in a lower populated area.

"No where do I go from here?"

"You can go straight to hell. That's where you can go?" Said a burly man from behind, flanked by five other men with swords. He had a black, thick, unkempt beard, several teeth missing and easily stood several feet taller than the others and was almost as wide. Despite his frame, his had a solid build, meaning he must have considerable strength. Maybe even a bounty.

Jesse turned around to face the men, who completely blocked the whole street from where he came.

"Well I'll give you some credit, waiting for me to be alone before you showed yourself." Jesse said, setting his luggage down.

"That's rich, coming from a puny little man. I could tell that you were easy prey. Probably a tourist with money. I'll be taking that, along with your life."

"Well it looks like you're not going to play nice and let me go, are you?" Jesse asked, cracking his knuckles as he walked forward with a confident stride.

"Get him!" He ordered his men who all charged with weapons raised.

Jesse shifted to the side as he let a sword pass harmlessly by, slicing through the air, letting the man pass by.

Another tried and only had the same outcome.

The other three saw this and tried to attack at once, but Jesse slipped by them just as easily, their swords striking the ground.

The burly man growled as he saw his men treated like nothing.

"You bastard." He growled.

"Care to try? I was a former Marine, which makes me more than a match for you." He provoked.

The man charged and began to swing a wild barrage of punches, which Jesse easily jumped out of reach.

"So it looks like you have no skill when it comes to a fight, relying mostly on your brute strength to win."

Jesse switched to the offensive, driving an elbow into the man's gut, doubling him over.

"It's over." He said as he jumped at the man's head and landed a spinning heel kick that sent the man colliding into a brick wall with enough force to topple it on top of him.

"Boss!" The men shouted.

Jesse turned and began to walk away.

"I'll let you go as I'm trying to settle in right now. But if I run into you again, I'll be sure to turn you into the Marines and see what I can get out of your smelly hide."

The rubble stirred slightly before the man burst from the pile with a roar.

"So you think that you're gonna get away? I don't think so!" He pulled out a pistol that was hidden under her shirt.

"DIE!" He shouted as he pulled the trigger.

Jesse didn't have time to react as the bullet pierced his body, sending him spiraling to the ground.

Everything went quiet as the echo from the gunshot faded into the distance.

Jesse didn't move as blood pooled from his body.

"Well it looks he got what was coming to him." The bandit chuckled as he blew the smoke from the barrel.

Jesse finally stirred, although a bit sluggishly.

"Oh, so you're still alive. My aim must have been off."

Jesse felt the wound that has pierced his shoulder, blood oozing and staining his clothes.

"You cheap bastard!" Jesse looked at the man, but then realized that his glasses were gone.

"My glasses. Where are my glasses?" He said, trying to feel around desperately, his sudden loss of his sight had set in a powerful sense of fear, causing his body to shake uncontrollably.

The bandit now was getting cocky, seeing the frantic movements.

"Oh so you can't see, can you? Then how about I give you some payback from earlier!" He said as he loomed over the crawling man.

"How about we have some fun, eh boy?"

Jesse got pounded and kicked relentlessly on the ground.

"Don't let up! I want him to feel every bit of pain until he's dead!"

"Aye Boss!" His men shouted in unison as they intensified their beating.

A shadow appeared, followed by a near instantaneous barrage of gunfire.

Jesse heard the death moans of the men as they collapsed to the ground, motionless.

Jesse tried to look up, but without his glasses, he couldn't make out anything that had happened.

He heard footsteps near the bodies which stopped just in front of him.

"So I finally found you." Said a gruff voice, which sounded like the man was in a bad mood as he looked through a small pile of papers.

"Gingi the Bruiser with a bounty of 1.6 million berries. You had gotten away from me before, but it looks like your luck ran out. Unfortunately, it looks like I was too late to save this poor soul."

"Wait." Jesse wheezed as he reached out towards the voice.

"Huh? You're still alive?" Said the voice as he knelt down.

"Well I see that you're tougher than you look. I guess I ought to thank you for stalling him long enough for me to get the drop on him."

Jesse felt the man grab him and lift him onto his back.

"My glasses." He groaned.

"Oh?" The man looked around briefly before spotting them, bending over to grab them.

"Here." He said, placing the spectacles on Jesse's face.

Jesse blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted, but he felt weak from his injuries even as he looked at the face of the man who saved his life.

All he could make out was a scruffy brown beard and mustache and a tight scowl on his face.

"_He looks so… familiar…" _He thought as darkness consumed him.

XXXXX

Jesse slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a bed. The thick, soft mattress shuffled as he stirred in an attempt to move. He didn't get far before intense pain seized his body, letting out a sharp grunt of pain.

"Father, I think he's awake." Said the voice of a little girl.

Jesse could hear footsteps coming from another room.

"So you're finally awake, eh?" Said the gruff male voice from earlier.

"Who's there?" Jesse asked, the world a dark blur to him as he struggled to sit up, but a firm hand stopped him from moving.

"Easy there. You don't want to reopen your wounds." His savior warned.

Jesse groaned, but complied.

"Thanks for the help, but why didn't you just take me to a hospital?"

"I looked you over and most of your injuries weren't life threatening. Besides, I had to come up with a way to thank a fellow Marine." The man answered.

"How did you know?"

The man motioned as Jesse heard him grab something from a nearby desk and place it in his hand.

"These should help."

Jesse could tell from the feeling that they were his glasses as he placed them on his face and the world became clearer.

He looked towards the voice and his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Y-y-y-you're Daddy the Father!" He finally managed to stammer out as he stared in disbelief at the man.

"Oh, what gave me away?" The man asked in a sarcastic manner.

Jesse's eye flashed like stars as he stared at the man.

"I actually got to meet THE Daddy Masterson on my first day in Loguetown. This is like a dream come true." Jesse's voice full of excitement like a child.

"Is it ok to come in? It sounds like he's hurt real bad." Said the other voice from outside the door.

"It's not as bad as you think, sweetie. You can come in." Said Daddy.

Light footsteps could be heard as a small, goldenhaired girl in a blue, very formal, frilly dress, entered the room.

"Good evening. It's a pleasure to meet you." The girl said, performing a very graceful curtsey. "I am glad that you are feeling better, good sir."

Jesse was rather surprised by her proper manners.

"Thank you, Little Miss." He said as he got a better look at himself, finding his body dressed in bandages.

"This is my daughter, Carol Masterson. She was kind enough to look after you while you were recovering." Daddy explained.

"It was the least I could do as Father explained that you helped him capture a very high bounty." Carol smiled sweetly.

"So what brought you to Loguetown? From the looks of it, you left the Marines as well." Daddy asked.

Jesse looked up at the ceiling as the sunlight peered through the window.

"Well it wasn't by choice. There was an accident on a ship that I was on. Fortunately, nobody was killed, but my eyes were to heavily damaged to continue my service."

Carol seemed genuinely concerned, but her father's look didn't change at the slightest.

"So I decided to search for the man who made his life as a Bounty Hunter after her left the Marines. I thought if I could find him, maybe I could turn my life around."

"Is he talking about you, Father?" Carol asked.

The gruff man just stood there briefly in silence.

"Well I can't say that I don't feel honored by the gesture... Come along Carol. The man needs his rest."

Jesse nearly fell out of his bed as Daddy started to leave.

"That's it? That's all you have to say?" He exclaimed.

"Yep. For now, just concentrate on healing. If you need anything, just let us know." The Hunter said as he led Carol out.

"Well if you're offering. I could use some BAM!" He was answered by the door slamming shut.

"…hmph." He groaned as he laid back in the bed, placing his hands behind his head as he looked back at the ceiling.

"Well, my life sure has changed hasn't it? And this is only the first day."

XXXXX

A month had passed and Jesse had made a full recovery. Of course, there had been an adjustment period as he didn't know his way around the town. So Daddy and Carol were kind enough to allow him to stay in their place for a while.

Carol really enjoyed his company and Daddy was more at ease having some he trusted looking after his daughter whenever he went on a hunt. So things were turning out better than expected for the young man.

"Uncle Jesse. I want to go shopping." Carol skipped up to him as he was reading the morning paper. Her white outfit greatly resembled a Plantation heiress from the 1860s, embroidered with flowers on its frills and a wide brimmed hat to fit the ensemble.

"This early? Aren't children supposed to sleep in when it's not a school day?" He said, taking a sip of coffee.

"But then we won't get a head start on everybody else when the stores open." She said with a wide smile.

Jesse let out a sigh, but he couldn't bear to refuse his 'niece'. He set the paper down and drank the rest of his coffee before standing up.

"Ok, after you, Madam." He gestured towards the door like a gentlemen as the girl cheered gleefully as she made her way outside.

Jesse followed her, his own clothes adorned with a brown cloak and cowboy hat.

"I'll have to thank your Dad for lend me some of his clothes. Once I get some money, I'll be sure to pay him back." He said as the two made their way down the walkway towards Main Street.

"It's alright. That's all that Father wears so he's got plenty of them." The girl replied as she turned around and giggled.

Jesse couldn't help but laugh as well from her little antics. Despite all of her father's attempts to raise her to be a 'proper lady', she was still a kid.

The rest of the day consisted of Jesse basically being her pack mule from one store to the next. The first store they went into was a dress shop, in which the girl moved like a windstorm as clothes flew through the air as the man frantically tried to catch them before they hit the ground.

In only a matter of minutes, the poor man had a pile of clothes taller than himself. Without any idea of where he was going and the weight of all the clothes also becoming an issue, he wandered blindly into a dressing room.

A woman screamed as he frantically sprinted out of the room and ran right smack into a wall, and then the mountain of clothes consequently buried him.

The whole morning was just as crazy and perilous for the man as he continued to experience the girl's nonstop spree.

By lunch, they had finally made it home.

"Wow, that was fun. Wasn't it, Uncle Jesse?" Carol said as she turned around.

The man groaned as he fought to shove large boxes through the opening. More grunting could be heard as the boxes overflowed half of the room before Jesse wearily lumbered into the house, collapsing from exhaustion.

"No more…can't…move." He panted between breaths.

Carol stood over him with a smile.

"We're not done yet. We still got to put all of these clothes in my room."

XXXXX

The entire neighborhood recoiled from Jesse's scream of bloody murder.

XXXXX

Masterson made it home around dinnertime.

"I'm home, Carol. Come say hello to your father."

The little girl came bounding in from her room in one of her brand new dresses. It was a shimmering blue evening gown with silver swirls representing clouds that spiraled gently up the garment. Her hair was made into a top bun with a small tiara placed on her head.

"Welcome home Father." She said happily as she wrapped her tiny arms around the man.

"Wow, that is a pretty dress you have. Of course it is not as lovely as you." He smiled down at her.

"Thank you. I got it this morning."

Daddy could see Jesse lying on the bed with a cold pack placed on his head.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Uncle Jesse helped me with the shopping." Carol answered.

Jesse could be heard groaning.

"No… no more clothes." He moaned.

Daddy got his scowl back. As much as he loved his daughter, she was a notorious shopper. So he could sympathize for the man.

"I had a gift for him, but I guess it can wait. I'll let him rest tonight."

XXXXX

The next day, Jesse woke up. He felt a little better as he got out of bed. He let out a sigh as he walked… right into a wall. He let out a groan as he caught himself from yelping out loud with his hand.

"Damn glasses. I'll never get used to them." He growled as he reached into a pocket and placed them on his face before finding the door.

It was still a little early so he tried to be quiet as possible as he made his way to the kitchen.

Without turning on the lights, he made his way to the fridge and opened it to find something to eat for breakfast.

"Finally awake I see." Said the voice that startled the man into almost dropping a batch of eggs.

"Mr. Masterson. You scared me half to death." Jesse whispered, trying not to wake Carol.

Daddy seemed to crack a brief smile before it disappeared.

"And I thought you were a Marine. I've been up for almost an hour waiting on you."

Jesse just groaned as he turned on a light and grabbed a pan from the cabinet and turned on the stove to cook.

"So what was so important that you were waiting for me to wake up?" He asked, cracking the eggs as they sizzled in the pan.

"It's right here." Daddy said, motioning towards a plain brown box on the dining table.

Jesse was a bit curious as he sat down across from Daddy and opened it.

His eyes lit up as he stared at two brand new revolvers. The shining steel gleamed from the light. The dark brown wooden hilt smelled of walnut.

"Are these for me?" He asked, almost afraid to touch them.

"Of course. Consider this your Rite of Passage." Daddy said.

"Rite of Passage?" Jesse was confused as he grabbed a gun and looked at it.

"Yes, today, I'm taking you on your first Hunt." His senior explained, pulling out a wanted poster. The man was thin with red hair shaved low on his head and very thin shades that matched his weasel-like face.

**WANTED  
>FLYNT "FIRESTARTER" STEEL<br>B 3,000,000  
>DEAD OR ALIVE<strong>

"Three million, that's a pretty good bounty. The average for East Blue, right?" Jesse said.

"Yeah, thought this job would be easy enough to get you started." Daddy answered.

"Is there anything I should know about him?"

"Well he's a notorious arsonist who has caused millions in damages wherever he goes. Other than that, nothing."

Jesse nodded as he spun the cylinder and listened to it rattle. It was quite an enjoyable sound.

"Got it. I'll catch him before the end of the day." He claimed as he set down the revolver to go check on the eggs, turning them over to let the other side cook.

"But this is your first bounty so I'll be tagging along." Daddy told him.

"Really? I can handle myself, you know." Jesse said defensively.

"I'm sure you can, like you did a week ago." Daddy pointed out.

Jesse almost dropped the pan he was holding when he poured the eggs in a couple of plates.

"Ok, I get it." Jesse said as he walked over and set the plates down along with some silverware.

"Good, how about we start after breakfast." Daddy suggested as he grabbed a fork.

"I like that idea." Jesse stated as he took a bite.

XXXXX

As the morning sun finally broke across the horizon of the port of Loguetown, Daddy and Jesse were already on the hunt.

They started searching throughout the city, trying to find any possible clues. They searched bars and low-populated areas to see if he was in hiding. They asked around to see if anyone had seen him. But so far, after so many hours, nothing.

Jesse and Daddy finally took a break as they stood out at a higher part of the town that overlooked the port.

"We searched all morning and we haven't seen neither hide nor hair of this guy. I didn't think it would be easy, but this is ridiculous. We looked everywhere you might find a creep like him and nothing." Jesse griped as he propped his chin on his fist and stared out into the ocean.

"Well some hunts can take a while or they get caught or killed by other hunters. Just be patient, Jesse."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Jesse said. Then an idea suddenly came to him.

"Wait a minute. Maybe we have been going about this the wrong way. We've been looking for this guy on where we think he stays. But if he's an arsonist, what other place would he be?"

Daddy's eyes widened in realization as he came to the same conclusion.

"HIS TARGET!" They said simultaneously. Which also brought them to another conclusion.

"Then he's probably going to be in near the central part of the city. We have to hurry."

XXXXX

A beautiful building stood tall above of the city. Its strong stone walls a testament to modern masonry and engineering. A proud display of its power and might.

"Yeahahahahaha! The Marine HQ! My best masterpiece yet! Soon you will be a flaming statement of my hatred for you hypocrites!" Shouted Flynt as he spread his arms wide, in his hands were cannonball-sized bombs that he lit by snapping his fingers together.

"Now burn to ashes!" He crowed.

"Now what is going on out here?" Said a gruff voice as a man stepped out of the building. He wore a gray jacket with cigars attached to a strap that wrapped diagonally across his chest and an abnormally large jutte strapped on his back.

"I can't get any work done with all of this noise." He groaned as he took a puff of his two cigars.

Flynt hesitated as he stared at Captain Smoker.

"Crap, I wasn't expecting him to here." He cursed, but the fuses were quickly becoming shorter and he had to get rid of them.

"Flynt Steel! We found you!" Jesse shouted as he turned the corner, followed by Daddy.

The pyro cursed again as he found himself caught between a Marine and two Bounty Hunters.

"Damn, I'll have to do my masterpiece another time!" He threw his bombs at the Marine and the Hunters.

Smoker just looked at the projectile in annoyance as his right arm turned to smoke and snaked through the air and engulfed the bomb.

"Jesse!" Daddy shouted.

"On it!" Jesse shouted as he charged the bomb and kicked it hard, sending it spiraling skyward.

Both bombs detonated, filling the area with a deafening blast.

Jesse's bomb was clear of the town so no damage was done. Smoker's was muffled by his devil fruit as the shrapnel fell to the ground in a pile of scrap.

"Now you gone and pissed me off." Smoker growled, however, Flynt was already gone as he sprinted down the street.

"You're not getting away!" Jesse shouted as he took off after the man.

Jesse was sprinting after the man, but he heard the rumble of an engine as he looked back to see Smoker on his bike begin to overtake him.

"Out of the way!" The Marine shouted as he passed by Jesse and turned the corner to chase after Flynt.

"Damn. I can't keep up with Captain Smoker's bike." Jesse growled as he tried to come up with another plan of attack.

He looked up and came up with an idea. With a powerful jump, he soared into the air and landed on the roof of a building. He took advantage of the higher ground as a sniper should as he continued the pursuit.

XXXXX

Flynt continued to cackle as he had thought he had gotten away as he slowed down a bit to catch his breath.

The sound of Smoker's bike was getting louder as her looked back to see the Marine hot on his tail.

"Crap, I thought I lost him!" He reached in his clothes and pulled out more bombs as he started to throw them as they exploded in front of the bike.

Flynt grinned as he thought he had taken out Smoker. That was until Smoker burst through the smoke, unscathed.

"Dammit!" The criminal shouted as he started running again.

Even he thought he wasn't going to get away from Captain Smoker. His record is spotless when he goes after pirates. But he wasn't giving up yet. He just had to come up with an idea.

As Flynt ran, he started to drop bombs, giving them different lengths of fuses. The destructive devices slowly rolled to a stop and fizzled around a large number of people.

As Smoker closed in, he saw the high number of people who cried out in fear as they noticed the explosives.

"Damn you little…!" Smoker cursed as he stopped and stretched out his arms, grabbing all of the bombs and brought them into himself.

"Get back!" He shouted as the people obeyed.

The numerous bombs began to detonate in a random fashion. Smoker's body began to expand with each explosion as he tried to contain the blasts before he finally burst into a fireball that demolished the surrounding area.

"I'll make that little rat pay." He growled as he reformed to his human self. "He broke my new bike."

XXXXX

Flynt laughed as he zig-zagged his way through alleys and finally stopped when he thought he had gotten away. Even if those bombs hadn't killed him, it at least bought him enough time to hide.

"Man that guy was a pain. I used up almost all of my bombs to get away. I've only got one left. I'll need to get back home and make some more." He said as he reached into his jacket and looked at his baby. Its perfect round features complimented the smooth onyx metal that glistened from the light.

"Found you."

"What?" Flynt looked up to see Jesse above him on the roof of the building he was resting against.

"Your bounty is mine!" Jesse started running down the wall straight for the man.

"You won't take me alive!" Flynt snapped his fingers as he lit the fuse and prepared to throw it.

A gunshot could be heard as a bullet struck the fuse, cutting it under the spark.

Flynt looked at the bomb in surprise before a foot slammed into his face, driving his head into the ground.

"Don't move!" He commanded as he aimed his revolvers at the man's face, which he was pretty much pointing at his own foot.

"mrmph." Was all he got from the semi-conscious man.

"Good job. Now hand him over." Was all Captain Smoker said as he appeared from the shadows.

"Captain Smoker sir!" Jesse snapped to attention.

"From the way you reacted. You must be a former Marine. So I thank you for your contribution, but now hand him over." He commanded again.

"Not so fast, Smoker." Daddy said from the opposite end of the alley, coming up behind Jesse.

"Daddy the Father, how's the Hunter's life?" Smoker asked.

"Eh, it's not bad. As you can see, I'm training an apprentice." Daddy said, treating the man as he would anybody else. "Relax kid or you'll hurt yourself." He referred to Jesse as he stood next to him.

"Well if you want Flynt here. You'll have to pay the three million berry bounty on his head as he was caught by Jesse here." The man stated.

"That man almost blew up the Island HQ and demolished several buildings when I was in pursuit."

"Then make his bounty bigger. It still doesn't change the fact that YOU didn't catch him." Daddy countered.

"And what makes you think I won't just take him from you." Smoker threatened as he reached to grab the hilt of his jutte.

"You can try, brat, but you won't get him without a fight." Daddy spread his cloak to reveal his legendary 18 pistols as Jesse was almost panicking as his head darted back and forth between the two.

The two squared off as the tension mounted at an incredible pace. Everything went silent like the quiet before the storm as a colossal battle was about to take place.

"Eh, this is more trouble than its worth." Smoker said as he let go of his jutte and turned back and walked away.

"Consider this a gift because of your status in the Marines." Smoker said as he stopped and looked back. "Just bring him in and you'll get your money."

Jesse couldn't believe his eyes at what he just saw. Daddy the Father stood against Captain Smoker, a Logia Devil Fruit user… and got him to back down.

"Sir, that was amazing! You were awesome!" Jesse commented as the man closed his cloak.

"Well Smoker can be a bit childish sometimes and needs someone to keep him in line." Daddy said as he looked back at the unconscious criminal. "But you did a good job catching Flynt. I'd say you earned that three million."

"Well I had a little help." Jesse insinuated.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Daddy played with his beard nonchalantly.

"I know it was you that shot the fuse. I can smell the gunpowder coming from you."

"Heh, well you caught me. But you're my apprentice and I wanted to make sure that your first hunt was a good one." Daddy admitted.

Jesse couldn't help but grin that this man was willing to show a different part of himself. "Thank you." He said as he reached out with his hand.

"You're welcome." Daddy said as he shook Jesse's hand. "Now get out of my house."

XXXXX

A/N

Nice little backstory eh?

Flynt Steel is an easy name combination with his epithet "Firestarter" as you create fire by striking flint and steel together to make a spark.


	24. What Dreams May Come: The Hunter

What Dreams May Come: The Hunter

In the South Blue, Mahi and an 11 year-old Victor were standing at the edge of a forest of evergreens and deciduous trees that spanned as far as the eye can see.

"Now son. It took me a whole day of convincing your mother to let you go on this trip. Of course, if she finds out what we're really out here for, I'll be in a world of pain." Victor's father said.

"Alright Dad!" Victor chirped as he was carrying about a hundred pounds of camping gear on his back.

Mahi knelt down as he wrapped his arm around his son's shoulders.

"As far as your mother knows, we're simply going on a camping trip. But it's more than just a camping trip. Consider this your final test as a navigator." Mahi explained.

Victor couldn't' help but grin widely at the anticipation.

"Lets go, son." Mahi said as they pushed into the thicket.

XXXXX

The heat from the sun beat down on the two as they wandered deeper and deeper into the forest.

Hours and hours passed through the day as the youth was panting and sweating from carrying all of the gear. The heavy pack was causing him to become exhausted faster and faster with each step, but Mahi's pace never slowed.

Time seemed to grind to a halt as the poor boy was sluggishly trying to keep up with his dad on their nonstop journey through the thick brush.

"Water…water…" He chanted, his tongue hanging from his mouth.

As they reached a clearing, Mahi stopped.

"We're here. Time to set up camp." Mahi said.

The boy cast off the pack before he collapsed. His lungs desperately sucked in air.

Mahi just looked down at his son with a smile.

"Well you did a good job keeping up with me. So, I'll let you rest." Mahi grabbed a canteen from the pack and handed it to the boy, who guzzled it greedily.

Mahi pulled out some equipment and began to pitch the tent as Victor began to catch his breath.

The fishman hummed quietly to himself as he hammered in the stakes and tied the ropes to keep the tent secure as he went about other duties. He walked over to a tree and looked it over as he made a decision.

"This'll make great firewood." Mahi said to himself as he snapped into a stance.

"HA!" He swung his hand, cutting the tree at the roots with a single powerful chop.

As the tree slowly began to fall, Mahi aimed his hands like they were swords.

"Fishman Karate: Needle Chop!" His hands were blurs and in the blink of an eye, a pile of logs hit the ground.

"Well, that should do it." The man said proudly, staring at the quaint camp.

He looked up towards the sky, which was as blue as the ocean. Not a cloud in the sky. He inhaled deeply through his nose as his chest expanded to almost twice its normal size.

After several seconds of holding in the air, he expelled the air slowly though his pursed lips.

"The humidity is fairly high today. A storm is coming this way." He said to himself as Victor slowly walked next to him.

"Dad, what are you doing?" The boy asked.

"Just checking the weather. Come on, lets go fishing. There's a nice lake nearby where we can catch some good fish." Mahi explained.

"Alright!" The boy crowed.

XXXXX

The calm, clear lake burst as an intruder invaded its serenity as fish scattered rampantly.

Victor looked around as he watched the fish and other creatures swimming and going about their own business as he sank.

"_Wow, this water in really clear. It's like looking through glass." _He thought as he continued to swim.

He saw a school of fish and instantly dashed through the water. Although as remarkable as his speed was, he couldn't seem to catch the nimble creatures. After a only a few attempts, his lungs were burning and he swam rapidly to the surface, gasping for air.

"Daaaaaad! This is hard! How come I can't use my gills to catch the fish? You're making this too hard." Victor whined.

"That's why it's called training, son. Even if you have gills, most of your fights will occur on the surface so you need to build your lung capacity." Mahi explained as he relaxed against a nearby tree. "A normal human can only hold their breath for a minute or so underwater. You must understand that you carry a human side as well."

Victor didn't seem to understand, probably because he was still young.

"NOW GET ME SOME FOOD! I'M STARVING!" Mahi shouted as he threw a stone, scaring the boy as he took a breath and dove as the stone ricocheted off the water where his head just was and cut down a tree on the other side of the lake from the sheer force of the impact.

Victor didn't bother to surface again as he continued to look around, trying to find something, anything before his lungs needed more air.

His search wasn't turning out well until he saw a glimmer of light on the far side of a rock. He quickly swam over and took a peek.

His eyes widened as he saw a pile of shells. Possibly some animal's stash.

"_Awesome! This saves me a lot of time." _Victor thought as he grabbed an armful of the mollusks and quickly ascended.

"I got food!" Victor shouted as he burst from the water with a smile on his face.

Mahi was slightly surprised, but glad none the less.

"Well done, bring it over."

Victor had a little bit of difficulty swimming with only his feet, but he finally reached his father and showed him his findings.

"Mussels, good job. I was hoping for some fish, but still, you did a good job."

"Mussels? They're not oysters?" Victor looked down in confusion, which made his father laugh.

"No, they're not. This lake is fresh water so there are no oysters here, but mussels are very similar. Come on. Lets start cooking."

XXXXX

Night had fallen and the campfire lit up the clearing as it crackled under the pot.

Victor watched anxiously as his father stirred the pot with a wooden spoon. The smells coming from the dish were causing his mouth to water.

Mahi pulled out the spoon and took a sip.

"Yep, this mussel stew is just right. Along with the smoked mussels, we should have a good dinner tonight." Mahi said as he brought out two bowls and poured a helping into each.

"Ititakimasu." Both prayed before they began to eat.

"Mmmm, great meal Dad." Victor said as he took another bite.

"Thanks, son." Mahi smiled as he grabbed a smoked mussel and slurped it down before tossing the empty shell away.

All the while, Mahi's eyes would occasionally look towards the sky.

The wind had begun to pick up, causing the trees the bend.

"Hurry up, Victor. Eat all you can." Mahi said.

Victor looked at his father. The only time his dad ever calls him by his name is if he's mad, or something big was about to happen.

A tree fell from the wind, almost landing in the campsite.

"Well, it looks like dinner is over." Mahi said as he gulped down his bowl and ate another mussel.

"Get to the tent." He ordered as he put out the fire with his bare hands.

Victor quickly jumped into the tent as his father followed him inside and zipped it shut.

Seconds later, the tent shook violently from the wind as lightning illuminated the area, scaring the boy.

"Don't worry. I secured the tent really good. It won't budge at all." Mahi assured his son as he patted his head. "Now get some sleep."

XXXXX

The storm raged all night long as the wind howled and thunder rumbled high above. After the hours and hours of thrashing and lightning, the storm finally passed, showing a bright sun as it peeked over the horizon.

Victor stirred as he began to wake.

"Dad, it sounds like the storm is over… Dad?" The boy looked to see his father was missing.

"Maybe he went to the bathroom?" Victor said as he got up and went outside.

The boy gasped in surprise as he saw the camp was gone. With the exception of the tent, his father had taken everything and left.

"Dad? Dad! DAD!" Victor cried out, as if expecting an answer, but there was no response.

As Victor looked around, he noticed a small wooden pole stuck in the ground that held a canteen. The boy grabbed it and found a note attached to it.

_Dear Victor,_

_This will be your final test to become a full-fledged navigator. You must grab a treasure of mine at the northern most part of the forest and bring it to me. I will be waiting at where we started."_

Victor nodded in understanding. "Since it's morning so the sun will rise in the east so… that way is north." Victor pointed in the general direction.

"Alright, lets do this!" He shouted, now having the tent strapped to his back as he set off.

With only the tent on his back, Victor found the journey much easier as he continued through the forest.

Since he wasn't pressured to keep pace with his father, he got to take in the lush green flora and vibrant fauna that thrived on this part of the island as was his home.

"Ok, time to take it up a notch." Victor's walk became a run. His feet were mere blurs to the eye as he zipped across the landscape. In a fraction of the time, he crossed a lot of ground as he neared the northern part of the forest.

"I must be getting close. How big can this forest be?" He said as he slowed down.

He could hear the sound of water nearby and went to investigate.

He pushed his way through to find a tiny waterfall trickling down an equally tiny stream.

"Cool." Victor said in wonder as he walked up to the water. Seeing a good opportunity to rest, he dumped the pack and refilled his canteen as he took a drink of the cool refreshment.

"I wonder what kind of treasure Dad was talking about." He said to himself as he looked around.

A glimmer from the sunlight striking an object struck his eye, drawing his attention to the waterfall. On the waterfall, a circular object was embedded into the rocky wall.

Victor stood up and decided to take a closer look. As he did, he realized what it was.

"It's Dad's compass. I can't believe that he left it out here."

Victor grabbed it and pulled it from its recession, which was almost bigger than his whole hand as his little fingers could barely wrap themselves around it. As soon as he did, he heard the sound of branches snapping.

Victor turned towards the sounds to see a wave of rocks thundering through the trees.

"Holy crap!" Victor shouted as he dove out of the way from dozens of large boulders that smashed the waterfall where he just stood.

"What was that?" He demanded as he peeked out from behind a tree, just before a wave of crudely made arrows whistled through the air right at him.

"You got to be kidding me!" Victor screamed as the arrows pelted the ground.

XXXXX

For the next few hours, Victor was constantly bombarded by deadly traps as he tried to make his way through the forest. Spears, swinging logs, tripwires, explosions, pit traps. Death what at every step the poor boy took, but either through fear or luck, he continuously avoided death from these lethal devices.

XXXXX

Outside of the forest, Mahi was casually reading a newspaper as he sat in a lawn chair with his feet propped up, casually drinking from a glass.

A few moments later, the forest stirred and Victor pushed out from the brush. His eyes were glazed over from exhaustion, his clothes were in rags, in his hair were sticks and a few arrows lodged in as well, and his skin was dirty and cut up from a few close calls as he stumbled towards his father.

Mahi lowered his paper as he looked at his son with an indifferent expression on his face. Casually, he set aside his paper as he walked up to the ragged boy.

Victor was enveloped by his father's shadow, whose face was masked in darkness. Victor was was unsure about what he should do, but he remained planted where he stood, clutching onto the compass.

Without a word, Mahi knelt down as he embraced his son and began to bawl like a woman.

"Y-y-y-you did it, son. I'm so proud of y-y-y-you. I was so worried that you could've been killed by one of my traps." He cried as tears poured from his face like water spouts in a comedic manner.

"You did that?" Was all Victor could moan.

Mahi got a powerful right across the face that sent him spinning through the air, crashing into his chair and spilling his drink.

"OW, what the hell was that for?" His father groaned as he grabbed his swollen face.

"THAT'S FOR ALMOST KILLING ME! WHAT KIND OF FATHER ARE YOU! I COULD'VE DIED OUT THERE YOU KNOW!" Victor blasted, his energy miraculously returning.

Mahi couldn't help but laugh at his little boy.

"I'm just glad that you're safe. The final test had to be this way, Victor. You had to be able to read a compass while under constant stress and pressure. Unlike the land, the sea if ever changing and dangerous, even for a Fishman." Mahi walked up and placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. "That is what I had to show you to make you understand that."

Victor nodded as he smiled. "So I'm a real Navigator now, Dad?"

"Yes you are, son. Now lets get something to eat."

XXXXX

Cassidy slowly opened her eyes as she looked up at the man in the Crow's nest. All of them were resting peacefully, unaware of what transpired during their rest.

"What an interesting group." Was all she said before she went back into the living quarters to sleep.

XXXXX

(2 days later)

Joselyn and the girls hugged Cassidy at the docks of the Shimmering Clam as they said their goodbyes.

"Where will you go?" Cassidy asked.

Joselyn looked at the girls, which she treated very much like her own daughters. "I think I'll go back home and give my late husband a proper funeral. I'll take these girls with me and give them a chance at a better life."

She looked at the ship where the three men were watching. "Are you sure that this is what you want? They seem to attract danger from what I've seen."

This made Cassidy laugh lightly.

"Thank you for your concern, but I think I'll go exploring for a little while. Where I came from, I never got to see the world for what it really was. I know that it can be a dangerous place, but it's also a wonderful and extraordinary one as well."

The woman simply smiled as she embraced Cassidy again.

"Then I will pray for your safety." She said as she placed a small item in her hands.

"I know that it isn't much, but I thought it might be useful for your journey if you truly wanted to go with them."

Cassidy looked in her hands to see a Log Pose.

"I wish you the best of luck, wherever you may go." Joselyn said as she left with the girls, leaving Cassidy with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you so much. I hope that we meet again someday."

XXXXX

A/N

Alright, that was the last one. I'm trying to come up with the next arc so please be patient. I'm sure that you'll enjoy it. ;)


	25. The Man who would be King

The Man who would be King

The Magna Carta sailed across the endless sea at a quick pace. Not far behind them, a small fleet of Marines were in pursuit. Five Marine Galleons had happened to come across the small ship and immediately began chase.

"Fire!" Captain Taggerd shouted as dozens of cannons fired in unison. The cannonballs whistled through the air as they struck the waters near the ship.

"Whoa, these guys sure are persistent. Ain't they?" Kain quipped as he stood at the aft of the ship, watching the cannonballs in a carefree manner.

"Well we do have bounties on our heads. I can see why they're so determined." Jesse added. "Eh, Captain?"

Victor was standing on the second floor of the upper deck, staring at the Marine ships with his arms crossed.

"As much as I would like to not be chased everywhere we go. But I'll be damned if we get caught."

"That's what I like to hear!" Kain slammed a fist in his palm.

Jesse spun his revolvers as he prepared for battle.

"Cassidy, can you create cover for us while we fight them off?" Victor asked as she joined them, wearing a white robe and drying her hair with a towel.

"This had to happen right after I got a bath." She complained as she looked at the large amount of ships. "Sure, just give me a minute to get some clothes on." She said as she turned and went back downstairs.

"Ok, you heard the lady. Keep up the defense, Kain." Victor said just as another volley of cannonballs were fired.

"Aye Captain!" Kain instantly multiplied into a small army.

"Hyaku Interception!" The dozens of men launched eachother into the air and collided with the cannonballs, which exploded on contact.

Jesse jumped into the air and deflected a cannonball, sending it right back at the ships.

"Gustav!" He shouted, sending a piercing blast that roared towards its target.

Marines ran for their lives as the cannonball struck the deck, setting it on fire when it exploded as the shockwave crashed into its keel, destroying its entire bow in an explosion of wood and metal.

A lone cannonball sailed through the air on its course towards Victor. The man casually raised his right hand and caught the projectile.

"I don't why they keep chasing us no matter how many we sink. Is it because we're labeled as 'Pirates'? Is it glory? Or maybe it's just stupidity?" Victor spun the metal ball on his finger like a basketball.

"Whatever their reasons. It'll take more than just a few ships to do the job." And he threw with the force of a Major League pitcher as it plowed straight through a Marine Vessel and exited through the back, quickly sinking into the waters.

"Keep firing!" The Captain shouted, trying to keep his troops rallied to continue to fight.

More cannons fired as the cannonballs splashed near the ship, causing it to shake violently.

"Phew, that was too close for comfort." Kain said as he fought to keep his balance.

"Are you ready yet, Cassidy!" Jesse shouted as he knocked a cannonball away.

"Almost finished!" Came a shout.

"Well hurry up then!" Jesse shouted back.

Several cannonballs screamed towards the Magna Carta on a collision course.

Victor pulled back a fist as the orbs became closer.

"Vacuum Cannon!"

The cannonballs scattered like specks of dust from the wind blast.

"If this is all they can do. I'm not really impressed." Victor groaned in a bored fashion.

Cassidy finally walked out and stood between Kain and Jesse. Her hair now dry and she clothed herself in a simple peach and cherry colored dress.

"It's about damn time. Were you doing your nails or something?" Jesse exclaimed.

"That's for later. A girl has to have some quality time to herself you know."

"Fine whatever. Can you take care of this?" Jesse asked.

"I'm on it. Try not to be so impatient." Cassidy said as she aimed her hands towards the Marines.

XXXXX

The water before the ships surged and swelled, causing the ships to rock.

"What's going on?" The men were asking in confusion.

The water rose high into the air as mammoth creatures towered over them, making their galleon-sized vessels look like bath toys.

"Sea Kings!" Everyone shouted in fear.

"Fire! Don't let them attack the ships!"

The Marines started to fire like crazy, but the cannonballs just passed through them. This only caused them to become more afraid as they poured more ammo at the giants.

"Sea Kings. Nice touch." Kain commented.

"Thank you." Cassidy smiled at the flattery.

"So how long until that illusion fades?" Victor asked as he leaped down beside his crew.

"As long as I can see them and can concentrate." Cassidy answered.

"That's good to know. That should allow us to get some distance. Jesse…" Victor said.

"Already on it, Captain." The man said as he switched the lever that brought out the cycle.

"Hang on, everybody!" Jesse called as he placed his foot on the pedals.

The Magna Carta's paddle wheel became exposed from the rear.

Jesse's feet became a blur as the paddles also blurred and the ship took off at breakneck speed, quickly disappearing into the horizon.

XXXXX

Elsewhere another ship was drifting along the sea. It was of similar size and shape to the Magna Carta with its simple design, cute little bust of a ram's head, orange trees growing on the upper deck, and its main sail endorsing a jolly roger with a straw hat.

"Oi! Sanji! I'm hungry!" Luffy whined as he leaned back and stared towards the kitchen. His fishing pole hadn't even twitched for hours as he sat on the railing. His boredom was only making him hungrier.

"Get your own damn food. I'm busy." Sanji replied as kitchen utensils could be heard. Minutes later, he came twirling through the door, balancing a round tray with a large grin on his face.

"Nami-san! Robin-chwan!" The cook cried in infatuation as he made his way down the stairs and reached the young women.

Robin was busy reading a history book in her chair, resting her chin in her delicate hand. A slight smile graced her lips as she immersed herself in literature.

Nami sat across from her, her charts covering most of the table as she busily worked her graphs with a pencil compass and a ruler.

Sanji spun up to their table and displayed his creation in two small bowls.

"Mademoiselles, I offer you both a parfait with crème de lait and a cocktail of mangoes, peaches, and strwabeeries. The perfect treat on a warm summer day such as this." He spoke in seductive, gentlemanly fashion.

Robin casually took the dessert and placed a spoonful in her mouth, not even taking her eyes from the book.

"It's quite tasty, Cook-san." She said in her usual manner.

"And for you my dear." Sanji offered the other towards Nami, but the woman barely acknowledged his presence as she sketched more lines.

"Maybe later." She said, too involved to stop her work.

"Very well, Nami-san. I will return it to the refrigerator for when you are ready, my dear." He turned to go back up the stars, when he noticed the parfait was missing.

"What the…" He could then see Luffy was eating something.

"Luffy! How dare you take the fair Nami-san's parfait!" He shouted as he walked up to the captain.

"Idnowhaturtalkingabout." Luffy mumbled as he tried to hide the bowl in his mouth, which was stretched out.

"Oh yeah, then how do you explain this?" The top of Luffy's head was slammed by Sanji's heel as glass could be hard breaking.

"Ahhhhh!" Luffy cried in pain as he spat out broken shards as Sanji muttered some obscenities about his captain as he walked away.

Zoro was snoring loudly in the Crow's Nest, completely oblivious to the outside world.

Usopp and Chopper completed the crew at the bow of the ship. The young man was working on another one of his gadgets that involved his most recent addition to his repertoire, dials.

"Hey Chopper. Did I ever tell you the time when me and my crew of 5000 men faced off against the Mummy King and his legion of the undead?" Usopp asked.

"You mean you actually saw a mummy!" Chopper exclaimed in shock.

Usopp loved the attention as he puffed his chest out and rubbed underneath his nose in arrogance.

"He was strong all right, but he was no match for Captaaaaaain Usopp!" He shouted in self-praise.

"Amazing!" Chopper cried in wonder as stars flashed in his eyes as Usopp laughed loudly.

Zoro finally cracked an eye open as he sat up, yawning loudly.

"Oi, I see something." He said, pointing towards the starboard side.

"Eh?" Nami stood up and walked over to the railing and looked across the water.

"We arrived earlier than I thought." She said as she looked down at the Log Pose on her wrist, which was pointing at the island.

"Well it has been a while since Long Ring Long Land. Maybe we should stop here for supplies. Who knows how long it will take until we reach the next one. What do you think, Luffy?"

The young man was already in swimming trunks as he jumped around with excitement.

Nami just let out an exasperated sigh.

"Hey Zoro, can you steer us towards that island?" She asked.

"Hey I found it. Why do I have to do it?" Zoro complained, trying to go back to sleep.

Nami just growled at the man's troublesome attitude.

"I'll do it for you Nami-san!" Sanji shouted as he jerked the helm, the sudden change in direction caused Luffy to lose his balance on the railing as he flapped his arms wildly.

"WhoaaaaahhHH!" He cried out as he fell down into the water.

"Luffy went overboard!" Usopp shouted, being the only one to see it happen.

"Ahhh! Luffy fell in the water!" Chopper cried out as he ran and dove after his captain.

Moments later, the two were flat on their backs, gasping for air with their tongues hanging out.

"ARE YOU TWO IDIOTS!" Nami shouted in vile anger at the semi-conscious males.

"I'm sowwy, Nami." Chopper apologized, having forgotten that he can't swim.

Robin couldn't help but smile at the carefree attitude of the crew she had joined.

Nami just groaned as she went to the table and rolled up her maps. As she did, her anger began to subside. Being around the Captain's shenanigans so many times has caused her to become far too used to them. She let out a sigh as she looked back towards the island.

"Maybe a little break wouldn't hurt either."

XXXXX

"Parakeet Isle. It doesn't look too bad." Victor said as he read a very large sign that overlooked a very large portion of the beach.

"Good, Battle Cove wasn't the friendliest place to be." Jesse said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Well while we're here. Lets have a little fun, guys." Kain said, already in a pair of blue trunks and a camouflage towel draped over his shoulder.

"I'm about to hit the beach. Who's with me?" He asked, placing a pair of shades over his eyes.

"I thought you couldn't swim?" Jesse pointed out.

"I can't, but when has that ever stopped me?" Kain replied.

"Well if you drown, don't bother asking me for help." Jesse said as he turned away.

"Aw, come on. You need to relax from time-to-time. You're too stiff, dude." Kain said as he swung his arm over the man's shoulders.

"I'm still working on him with that, but I think this Marine manner of his is engrained into his body." Victor laughed.

"Haha, very funny. I can relax if I want to." Jesse said in his defense.

"Of course you can." Kain said mockingly as he let go and ran up to the bow.

"Well, I'm gonna have a little R & R. Catch you guys later." Kain jumped off, landing in the white sandy beach and taking off.

"Where is he running off to?" Cassidy asked as she came from the living quarters. Her garb was a simple white tank top that exposed her midriff and cutoff jeans that caressed her thighs.

"That doesn't look very much like you're going to get a suntan." Victor said.

"Not right now. Outside of my home and the Shimmering Isle, I've never been anywhere else. So I thought a little exploring might be in order." She explained.

"That sounds good. I need to ask around to see how long it takes for the Log Pose to lock onto the next island. Want to come?" Victor offered Jesse.

"Thanks, but I'll pass. I'll do some inventory to see if we need to stock anything or if Maggie needs any repairs."

"Well she did take a bad hit from those flying sardines so we could look around for some materials while we're out." Victor said.

"Thanks, Victor. That'll help."

"Ok, we'll see you later." Victor said as he and Cassidy left him alone.

"Now where should I begin?" Jesse said as he pulled out a pad and paper.

XXXXX

"Sugei!" Luffy said as he stared at the beach as he sat cross-legged on top of the Going Merry's head.

"Lets go check it out guys. Hurry up!" Luffy shouted.

Everyone was ready for going ashore as Zoro cast the anchor in the water.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry. Lets go!" Luffy shouted as he jumped off the bust and landed ankle deep in the ocean.

"Right behind you, Luffy!" Usopp shouted as he and Chopper jumped after him.

"Those morons, we already had the ramp out and they don't even bother to use it." Nami said as she and Robin walked down the ramp, easily by-passing the water.

"Well they are just enjoying themselves. So where should we go?" Robin asked.

Nami took a moment to think about it.

"Well we can see do a little shopping if you're up for it?" She suggested.

"Hmhmhmhm, well you are very good at getting a bargain. Shall we go?"

"Lets." Nami and Robin continued down the beach, leaving only Sanji and Zoro to remain.

"So I guess that leaves just you guarding the ship." Sanji stated.

"And who put you in charge, shitty cook?" Zoro retorted.

""What was that, Moss-head?" Both men were in eachother's face, their auras blazing as they were ready to fight.

"Back off, before I plant my foot somewhere you don't want it."

"Go ahead, I've been itching for a fight."

Both growled in anger before they broke from their standoff and separated.

"This is more trouble than its worth." Zoro said as he jumped off in the same direction that Luffy had went.

"Stupid baka." Sanji said before he calmed down.

"Well, if we're going to stock up on food, I'd better start looking around to see what kind of delicacies this island has to offer before Luffy eats it all." He said, lighting up his cigarette as he headed off on his own.

XXXXX

Inside the town, Nami and Robin were enjoying themselves in a classy clothing store named the Glamour Lounge.

"So, what do you think?" Nami asked as she exited the changing room, wearing a silver sequin gown that flowed with her every movement.

Robin just casually smiled as she sat before the woman.

"It's looks good on you. Are you thinking of buying it?" She inquired.

"I think I will." Nami smiled back.

XXXXX

Cassidy smelled some sweet flowers at a shop as Victor looked at some brochures about the island.

"So this place is like one big resort. What do you think?" Victor mused as he read them.

"I agree. Even though I love to sing, I spent most of my time on the Shimmering Isle doing just that. So a little break from it all is just what I need." Cassidy added.

"Glad you feel that way. Lets keep looking around. I did promise Jesse that we would look for any usable supplies for the Magna Carta."

"Sure." Cassidy agreed as they continued down the street.

"What? You can't be serious! That is just too high. I'll give you 1,000 berries for it." Came a woman's voice.

The two stopped in front of a clothing store as the conversation piqued their interest.

"Madam, that is far too low. The manager would kill me." Stammered a man's voice.

"That's my offer. Take it or leave it." The woman haggled.

"Madam, please." The man continued.

"Someone really wants a deal, don't they?" Cassidy said.

"They sure do." Victor concurred before they continued on their way.

XXXXX

Sanji casually walked through the town, searching for what he had set out to find.

He surveyed the area as he took a drag of his cigarette. There were many well established hotels and restaurants, but none with the skills that he possessed.

"This must be a very popular place. Nothing here is less than four stars." He commented as he pulled out his cigarette and blew out a puff of smoke.

Then his eyes set on two long haired women as they were walking on the other side of the street.

"Hello, Mademoiselles!" The man's eyes turned into hearts as he twirled into their path. He stopped before them and gave an elegant bow.

"Ah, to see two songbirds such as you brings such a melody to my heart." He grabbed the taller redhead's hand and placed a kiss upon it. "Would you ladies do me the pleasure of your company for the evening?"

The woman's hand clenched into a fist as she jerked it away from him.

"I'M NOT A WOMAN YOU MORON!" A man's voice shouted.

Sanji had no time to react before an uppercut sent him flying to the sky, disappearing in a twinkle of light.

XXXXX

"Wow, Victor. I really wasn't expecting you to hit the guy." Cassidy said as she stared at the sky where the poor man vanished.

"Hey, it was his fault for thinking I was a woman." Victor said as he chewed on his piece of straw angrily. "Not to mention that he kissed my hand."

"Well I'm sure that he got the message, if he's still on the island that is." Cassidy said as they returned to walking. "Just try not to lash out over every little misunderstanding."

"Hey, that's Jesse, not me." Victor pointed out.

"Well it appears that you have an issue that you're sensitive with. Have you ever thought about cutting your hair? That would help most of the problem."

"But I like my hair long." He said.

This just made the woman laugh. "Then I guess you'll keep getting mistaken for a woman. You know, you do make a rather pretty girl."

"Ah come on. Not you too." He whined.

Cassidy couldn't help but giggle at the man as they continued their stroll.

XXXXX

"Yahoo!" Luffy shouted as he jumped from the Going Merry in a large colorful innertube, making a big splash.

Chopper was busy swimming in his own tube, enjoying the water as it cooled his fur.

Usopp was being lazy as he just floated along, half submerged as his goggles covered his eyes like shades.

"You know, I could get used to this, but it's only a fleeting moment for us warriors of the sea." He thought out loud as he stared up towards the sky, watching what few clouds there were just drifting along.

XXXXX

Nearby, Kain was combing the beach, looking for a nice patch for himself. As this was a well established island, it was rather crowded.

"Hmmm, where should I sit?" He said to himself as he looked around. Finally, his eyes fell on a nice spot.

"Alright, time to get a little sun." He said as he threw his towel on the sand.

"I just need one more thing." He said as he grabbed an umbrella and lawn chair. Identical versions appeared next to the towel and he laid down, dropping his shades over his eyes.

"There, that's better." He said smugly as he enjoyed the peace and quiet.

As he relaxed, he could see others taking a cool dip near their ship, but one of them was some sort of creature in an innertube. He lifted his shades to get a better look.

"A Tanuki?" He said, but didn't pry any further as he put his shades back on and closed his eyes.

"Strange pet they have there."

XXXXX

Jesse sat down after several hours of inventory and maintenance, having finally decided to take a break.

He brought out his list and went over it. "Our food stocks are starting to get a little low, with a new crewmember, we'll have to get a water pump to maintain a steady water supply. Not to mention a water filter and purifier. Some maintenance repairs need to be done for the paddlewheel, some boards need to be replaced, and the sails are falling apart."

He sighed as he leaned back in his chair as he closed his eyes.

"_I wonder if we even have enough money for all of this?"_ He thought as he tried to figure it all out in his head.

"Oi, is this a fishing boat? I'm trying to find a place to fish. Know a good place?" Said an unfamiliar voice.

Jesse's eyes opened up as he set them on a man wearing a simple white shirt, a black band around his arm, and strange green hair. Another noticeable thing was the three swords strapped to his waist.

Jesse took off his glasses, maintaining his composure as he took his glasses off and cleaned them.

"Sorry, but this isn't a fishing boat. We're just docking for a while to get some repairs and supplies."

As Jesse was talking, he used his Haki to get a better idea of the man before him.

"_This guy is pretty good. He emits a powerful and violent aura. Kinda reminds me of a certain Captain I know."_

Jesse returned his glasses to his face. "So if you wouldn't mind. I suggest that you look elsewhere."

The swordsman's expression never changed. "Sorry, I guess I'll be leaving." The man said as he turned and started to walk off the ramp.

Zoro reached the bottom as he turned his head towards the ship.

"Interesting guy. He was ready to fight the moment I was on the ship. Maybe there could be more to this island than I thought." He grinned before heading off.

XXXXX

The rest of the day was rather uneventful for the two groups.

"Man that was fun." Luffy said as he was now in his normal attire of a vest and shorts.

"You said it, Luffy." Usopp agreed as Chopper walked between them with a carefree smile on his face.

Suddenly a loud growling could be heard.

"I'm hungry." Luffy groaned as he frowned.

"You're always hungry Luffy." The sniper pointed out, which made Chopper laugh.

Luffy laughed as well as they continued deeper into the city. Not long after, they saw a large crowd of people had gathered around a wall.

"What's happening, Usopp?" Chopper asked.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure. I can't see over the crowd. Can you give me a boost?"

Usopp now was sitting on top of Chopper's massive shoulders, using his goggles to focus in on the attraction.

"What do you see? What do you see?" Luffy asked as he hopped to see, but it wasn't doing any good.

"Hold on. Give me a sec." Usopp said as he continued to adjust his goggles with his fingers.

"It looks like a contest of some sort." He read as he got a better look.

**PARAKEET ISLE  
>ANNUAL EATING CONTEST<br>ENJOY OUR FINEST FOODS  
>FOR AS LONG AS YOU CAN EAT<strong>

"FOOD! Let me see!" Luffy clambered onto Chopper and shoved Usopp off, who crashed onto the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, LUFFY!" Usopp barked at the man as a large bump was growing on his cheek, who wasn't even listening as he shielded his eyes from the sun.

"ALRIGHT FOOD!" Luffy pulled back his arms and stretched them across the entire crowd.

"What's going on, guys?" Said Nami as she, Robin, and Sanji approached them from another street.

"There's a contest that's right up the Captain's alley." Usopp thumbed towards the man as his arms retracted, carrying a piece of paper as he jumped down and showed it to Nami.

"Look, food." Luffy pointed with a giant grin on his face, which received a punch to the face.

"ARE YOU STUPID! Is that all you have on your mind is food!" Nami's teeth like razors.

Luffy lay sprawled on the ground with a swollen lower lip as the girl picked it up and looked at it.

**GRAND PRIZE  
>B 100,000,000<strong>

"Luffy! We're entering the tournament!" She pointed her finger forward like a general.

"Too fast!" Usopp shouted as he slapped the air with the back of his hand.

Robin looked at the paper a bit closer.

"It says that the contest is tomorrow. So we have time some time until we have to enter." She explained.

"By the way. Where's Zoro?" Luffy asked, sitting up, having recovered from his injury.

"Probably got lost trying to find the bathroom." Sanji stated as he lit his cigarette.

Zoro walked through the street, not ready having a specific destination in mind and by sheer coincidence, he ran into the group.

"Oi, what are you guys doing?"

"Hey Zoro! Wanna join me in an eating battle?" Luffy asked as he bounded up to the man.

"A battle eh? Sounds good to me." Zoro was getting his fighting spirit raised as his grip tightened on his three katanas.

"Trust me, Zoro. It's not what you think." Usopp informed as he waved his hand in a 'don't do it' manner.

"Eh?" Was all Zoro said in response, but knowing that it was Luffy, he got the message.

XXXXX

Kain was quite pleased as he walked through the town with a smile on his face.

"Ah, there is nothing quite like relaxing on the beach." He said to himself as he surveyed the town.

"This place looks nice. If I were still in charge, the things I would do." He laughed as he checked out the hotels and restaurants.

"I haven't seen the others in a while, so I guess I'll go and look for them."

He continued on his way and something caught his eye, in which he walked towards to get a closer look.

"Hmmm, this could be interesting.

XXXXX

"Hey Victor. This looks like fun." Kain said as he handed the paper to the man as he rested on the Crow's Nest of the Magna Carta.

Victor grabbed it and looked it over. "An eating contest? You want me to do this?" Victor asked with some surprise.

"If you want, I'm definitely going to do it." Kain laughed.

"Go ahead. Knock yourself out." Victor handed the paper back.

"Hey guys. How about it? Want to join me?" Kain ask the other two.

"Thanks, but I have to watch my figure." Cassidy stated, sunning herself on the bow of the ship.

"Sorry, even though I was a Marine, I can only eat as much as a normal person. I don't think I can keep up with that glutton contest." Jesse answered as he inspected his revolvers, meticulously checking for any damages from their previous battles.

"Aw, you guys are no fun." Kain whined as he jumped off the mast.

"So do you think you can win?" Jesse asked.

Kain grinned as he answered by having several clones appear around him.

"What do you think?" They said in unison.

XXXXX

Fireworks exploded into the bright sky of the next morning for the big event that the town has been buzzing about for days. Thousands had already been filling into the stadium to get a good view as children walked around with balloons and noisemakers, laughing and enjoying the celebration.

The center of the stadium consisted of several very long tables that were built for the hundreds of contestants that registered for the eating contest.

"I don't know why, but I feel… excited." Cassidy exclaimed as she looked around at all of the people.

"It must be different for you as you aren't normally the spectator, but the feelings can be the same for a lot of people. Even if they aren't participating." Victor explained.

"Very true." The woman smiled.

"Does it make you feel envious for the limelight?" Jesse asked.

"A little, but I can always sing whenever I want. I feel most at home when I am surrounded by music." She explained.

"Ah, I see." Jesse said, adjusting his glasses.

"So when is this contest supposed to start?" Nami asked as she and her group sat down.

"From the looks of it, it must be soon." Robin answered.

"At least we got good seats." Usopp stated.

"Come on Luffy!" Chopper shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Calm down, 'emergency food supply'. He's not even out there." Sanji said.

The little reindeer blushed a little, not used to being around so many people and his excitement got to him.

Zoro simply leaned back in his seat, looking quite bored as he closed his eyes.

"Men dux sei. If only it were a drinking contest." He said in an irritated fashion.

Jesse overheard the conversation of the group that were sitting next to them.

"Quite a rowdy bunch we have here." He said as he glanced over.

"As long as they aren't bothering us, just leave them alone." Victor said as he relaxed with his hands behind his head and propped his right foot on his left knee.

XXXXX

A loud volley of fireworks erupted into the air to signal the event was about to start.

"Welcome all, to the Parakeet Isle Annual Eating Contest! Where only those with the strongest intestinal fortitude will make it to become Champion and the winner of ONE HUNDRED MILLION BERRIES!" Shouted a man over the loudspeaker.

The stadium roared with excitement in response to the man.

"Let these brave souls hear your voices as they enter the battlefield!" He shouted as a large group entered from one side as the crowd continued to scream and holler at the contestants.

The group waved and smiled, many being quite large and fat as this was the only time that it was socially acceptable to eat vast quantities of food in a very messy fashion.

As the group of men and women sat down, an equal amount of waiters and waitresses quickly followed them with large dishes of food and placed it before the participants.

"Now let the challenge, begin!"

XXXXX

A/N

Well it doesn't hurt for the gang to take a break every once in a while. Of course, it never works out the way they want it to, does it?


	26. Crunch Time

Crunch Time: Let the Feast Begin!

The hundreds of contestants were anxiously waiting with utensils at the ready, the arena surrounded by chefs like an army preparing to go to war. The ovens were burning hot and the kettles were bubbling as the aroma of countless flavors filled their air, causing not only the contestants, but the spectators to drool as well.

"Now contestants, here are the rules." The voice said as the group of servers stood ready with the food in their hands.

#1. No giants are allowed to participate. Due to the unfairness in size and appetite, this wouldn't be a contest at all.

#2. There is a one hour time limit. All contestants will eat as many plates of food as they can within the time allotted, which will be accounted for by the referees.

#3. There will be no direct contact between contestants. Whoever initiates contact will be removed from the contest immediately.

#4. In relation to Rule #3. There will be no outside help whatsoever. Those are the rules."

The voice became silent as if to allow the information to be absorbed by everyone.

"Good, our chefs have prepared the finest foods on the island so there will be many kinds to your liking. Now let the challenge, begin!"

The servers sat down their trays and pulled of their silver lids, showing a dazzling arrangement of various dishes in which were quickly assaulted by the contestants as the crowd cheered.

XXXXX

Outside the stadium, sinister plans were being contemplated.

"The prize money is quite a fortune. It's ripe for the taking, we." Said a thin man wearing a black and white horizontal-striped shirt, black lips and eyeliner, a bleach-white face with black lipstick, and a long-thin mustache that extended passed his face, and a red beret tilted on his head.

**Epee"Pincussion" LePyuu**

**Vice-Captain**

**Bounty: 45,000,000**

"Aw, but I wanted to eat too." Said a large, round man. His droopy eyes were half-closed as if he had just woken up, sucking on his finger. With the exception of his dark matted hair, the rest of his body was covered in light blue vertical-striped pajamas with a stocking cap that had a blue pom-pom dangling on one side of his face.

**Petite LePyuu**

**Officer**

**Bounty: 35,000,000**

"Quiet little brother, this is just the opportunity that we've been waiting for, eh big brother, we?" Epee said to another man.

"Eh, whatever." The man said in response. He wore a typical captain's cape and hat that caused his thick curly red hair to fan out passed his shoulders. He appeared to be more normal in comparison to his brothers, except for his clothes, which were a crazy patchwork of pirate and marine flags.

**Captain Andre "Patches" LePyuu**

**Captain of the Raggedy Pirates**

**Bounty: 80,000,000**

"What's the matter? You're the Captain. Make a decision." Epee pushed.

Andy groaned. "Why don't you do it? You know I'm no- good at making strategies." He whined.

"Fine, have it your way. We'll take it while everyone else is distracted by the contest, we."

XXXXX

The crowd cheered as they watched their favorite eaters scarfing down the food before them. Fifteen minutes had already passed and a third of the contestants were already eliminated. Most from being too full and unable to eat any more. A few rare occasions where some ate so much that they passed out and had to be carried off like wounded soldiers from battle.

"Wooohoo! Come on, Kain! You can do it!" Cassidy shouted.

"Kombarei, Luffy! Win that 100 million for me!" Nami shouted.

The two sides continued their screaming as the two were eating at an insane pace, food disappearing as fast as the plates were being put down.

The waiters and waitresses were having a great deal of trouble trying to keep up with the remaining group as were the chefs, who were sweating profusely as they cooked more and more food.

More contestants continued to drop out with every passing minute. The pressure building on some to the point that even a few fights broke out, in which they were immediately forced out of the contest.

As the contest continued, the crowd had begun to calm down, watching as the number of contestants dwindling to less than ten within the first 30 minutes.

"Wow, look at these brave warriors face off against eachother! They must have stomachs of iron to eat enough food to feed a whole family for a week! What courage and tenacity these men possess!" The voice overhead shouted.

Several of the remaining contestants that had made it to this point, although commendable, were slowing their pace from the pain of overeating, even those labeled as 'large humans' couldn't compete against Luffy and Kain, two miniature eating machines. Finally, they had to cut their losses and concede, being no match for those two.

"Incredible, now there are only two remaining! Despite all of the food eaten from these two, which counts…" The voice paused as some paper rustled in the background.

"OVER FIVE HUNDRED PLATES APIECE! That's not physically possible! They've both shattered the previous record by more than 200 dishes!" He proclaimed. "And neither seemed to have slowed for even a moment! Are they even human?"

Even though there were only two, the cooks and servers didn't get a break as more food was placed before them and vanished into those bottomless pits they called 'mouths'.

The whole time, Kain and Luffy were sitting directly across from the other, both were too busy eating to even notice.

"More meat!" Luffy and Kain shouted simultaneously, which caused the two to finally recognize the other, the only time they've taken a break since the contest began.

Sparks flashed between their gazes as their fighting auras seemed to rise at the challenge before diving right back in.

"Whoa, it looks like this competition has more than money riding on this! Now this competition will really start heating up!" Shouted the voice as the two dove back into their plates.

"Come on Luffy!" Usopp shouted through a paper megaphone, trying to rally his Captain.

Cassidy reacted to the shout as she turned to see a tiny animal enjoying a large pink cotton candy.

Her eyes sparkled as she gasped in a girlie fashion.

His little hooves, his pants, and the large pink hat with a big white X in front.

"It's… it's just so cute."

XXXXX

"Amazing, where do they put it all?" The voice said in amazement as the two men seemed to eat without taking a breath. "Well, according to the referees, they both have been running neck-and-neck throughout this entire competition. If this continues, we might have our first draw in the history of this competition."

As if on cue, Luffy snatched a plate of spaghetti from Kain and gobbled it in the blink of an eye as his fork stabbed the table.

"Oh, it looks like Luffy has taken the offensive by stealing Kain's food right out from under him and has taken the lead. As this does not break any of the rules, it will be allowed."

Kain really got mad as he pulled his fork out.

"Oh, yeah. Well two can play that game." Kain grabbed a plate of Rib-eye steaks from Luffy just as his teeth slammed down on air.

"Huh?" Luffy looked to see Kain spitting out the rings on his plate, who gave him a sneer.

Luffy grunted in an irritated fashion.

"Gomu-Gomu noooo!" Luffy reached back his arm.

"Luffy, don't!" His group shouted in panic.

"PISTOL!"

Kain was shocked as a fist shot passed the left side of his face, stretching to the next table.

A waiter, who had a pile of plates on his cart from cleaning another table, let out a cry of surprise as an arm grabbed an unfinished plate.

Kain turned his head as the plate snapped back and Luffy dumped the remains into his mouth.

"He's a Devil Fruit user!" The crowd shouted in surprise.

Kain only seemed to be more irritated. "Get me more food! NOW!" He commanded, in which every server instantly obeyed.

Plates of food piled high across the entire length of the table.

Kain let out what seemed to be a kiah before a hundred Kains popped into existence across the entire table.

"He's a Devil Fruit user too!" The crowd shouted again.

"Sugei!" Luffy shouted as his eyes sparkled, in which Chopper's did as well.

"Hyaku Feeding Frenzy!" Kain shouted before the entire mob started eating at once, tearing through the food like piranha.

"Now this is a big upset! One of the competitors just created an entire army of himself. As this does not violate the rules, it is allowed." Said the voice. "I just hope the referees can keep count." He said as the dozens of men were frantically tapping their clickers.

"You sure are tough. Yosh! Ikuzo!" Luffy pulled back his arms.

"Gomu-Gomu nooo…. Gatling!" Luffy's fists were blurs to the eye as he started to grab everything within reach and putting them in his mouth.

The crowd was on their feet at the amazing battle before them as the two gave eating a whole new meaning.

"_Damn, this guy won't quit. I never met a guy who could eat this much. He's good."_ Kain thought as he continued to eat.

"You sure can eat a lot. This is a lot of fun." Luffy mumbled through bites.

Kain couldn't help but agree with the man; Of course he wouldn't say that out loud.

"Only five minutes remaining and this fight isn't even close to being over! How will the remaining moments turn out for these two?" Asked the voice.

The servers and cooks were all starting to collapse from the fatigue, reaching their physical limits and the end of their supplies to sate the two monstrous appetites.

"Oh no, it looks like this will end before the time limit does, what will…" The voice was suddenly cut off, but the crowd didn't notice as the energy only intensified as the crowd watched the plates quickly dwindling to the last few remaining dishes until it finally came down to one.

"It's mine!" Both reached for it on either side and pulled, causing it to fly into the air.

Everyone gasped as they watched the plate of food fly into the air as if in slow motion.

"I got it!" Luffy stepped up on the table and stretched his arm back.

"Oh no you don't!" Kain raised his arms and slammed them onto the table, smashing it in half.

"Whoaaaaa!" Luffy flailed his arms wildly before he collapsed.

"I'll take that." Kain formed two copies as he jumped into their cupped hands and was launched skyward.

"Why you!" Luffy pulled back his fist and launched it.

Kain had finally reached the meal as it reached its peak.

"Come to Papa!" Kain reached out to the grab the plate, just as Luffy's hand grabbed it as well.

"Huh?..."

The arm retracted, causing Kain to fall right along the arm's path, screaming all the way down.

Luffy got a curious look on his face, before he realized what was about to happen.

"Look out!" Kain shouted before he crashed, kicking up a large dustcloud.

Everyone went silent as they waited for whatever the settling dust would reveal. It seemed to many as if hours had passed for these brief moments of waiting and not knowing.

Groaning could be heard as the two were finally revealed.

Both Kain and Luffy were in a small crater made by Kain's impact, their eyes swirling around in a daze. The plate of food was completely obliterated, leaving its remains scattered all over the ground.

Both recovered enough to sit up and see the last plate, ruined.

"My food!" Luffy shouted.

"My money!" Kain shouted.

Both growled as they glared at the other.

"Look what you did! Now, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

XXXXX

"Please, please, spare me! Don't hurt me!" A chubby little man begged on his knees as he stared at the point of a thin rapier.

"I wasn't expecting such a loud man to be so puny, but as the announcer for this little event, you wouldn't know where the 100 million berri prize would be, we?" Epee asked, his little brother lifting up everything in the room in a lumbering fashion, picking up heavy objects with ease as he looked for the money, even under the large rug in the center of the room.

"Oh, the money. That's what you're looking for? But I don't have it." The man answered.

"Oh?" The announcer was pinned against the wall, spread-eagled, by some invisible force.

Epee returned the sword to the man's face.

"And where might you be keeping it? Hurry, If I don't like your answer, I'll kill you."

The little man gulped as he eyed the point that hovered between them. "The money is presented by the Mayor of the town at his mansion. Only he would have it, but it's under heavy guard at all times." The man explained.

"That's all I needed to hear. Petite, we're leaving, we…" Epee turned to see his brother had fallen asleep while holding a sofa over his head.

"Ah! Wake up! This is not the time for a nap, we!" Epee shouted as he jumped and smacked his brother across the head.

"Huh? Oh." Petite dropped the sofa as he scratched where he was hit as if it were an itch.

"Come on. Big Brother is waiting for us, we."

"Okay." Petite replied as they left.

"Hey, wait! You can't leave me here!" The man pulled, but he couldn't break free. "HELP!"

XXXXX

"Do you think Luffy is taking this a bit too far?" Sanji asked as the eating contest had become a bout.

"Well he usually does, more often than not." Nami commented, looking a bit annoyed.

"Hey, Captain. Kain looks like he's having some trouble down there. Do you think we should help him?" Jesse asked.

Victor was still in his relaxed pose, although he was watching the fight.

"So that's Luffy, huh?" Victor reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He unfolded it to reveal an old wanted poster with Luffy's face on it.

"Yep, that's him. 'Strawhat Luffy'." Victor crushed the paper and tossed it away. He put his piece of straw inside his clothes and jumped into the arena with an impressive display of strength before he walked over to his crewmate.

"Hey Kain. I'll take over from here." He said, placing a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Huh? Are you sure?" Kain said curiously, his anger subsiding.

"I have some business with him. Would you mind?" Victor asked.

"No, not at all. He's all yours." Kain put his hand behind his head and walked back towards the group.

"Does anybody understand what is going on?" Usopp asked, scratching his head, to which everybody shook their heads.

Sanji looked at the new person who replaced the replicating man, and then it suddenly hit him.

"Oi! IT'S THAT OKAMA FROM YESTERDAY!" He shouted as he pointed.

Kain didn't even make it back when he heard this and collapsed to the ground as he rolled around with laughter.

Victor clearly heard that as his face twisted in anger.

"HEY! I'M NOT A DAMN CROSSDRESSER, YOU PERVERT!" He shouted back.

"Don't insult the Captain like that. He can't help the way he looks." Jesse said in his captain's defense.

Victor just face-palmed.

"Thanks a lot! Now you just ruined my entrance!" Victor shouted at Jesse.

"Don't worry, Victor! I got your back!" Jesse said, not even acknowledging what Victor just said.

"I think you take your job as 1st mate a little too seriously sometimes, Jesse." Kain said, walking back up to his crew as he finally got over his laughing fit.

Robin stifled a small laugh. "It looks like we've run into a few interesting people."

Victor regained his composure as he returned his gaze back to Luffy.

"Now on to the business at hand." Victor slid into a stance, aiming his fists towards Luffy. "I'm curious to find out just how strong the man who beat Arlong really is?"

"ARLONG?" Most of the Mugiwara crew exclaimed.

"Huh?" Said Luffy.

Victor dashed with lightning speed and stopped right in Luffy's face, his right fist pulled back to his side.

"Fishman Karate! 1000 Brick Seiken!"

The blow caused Luffy's back to bulge before his body was sent through into the wall, cracking it in a spiderweb fashion.

"Luffy!" Nami, Chopper, and Usopp shouted as they looked down over the wall, seeing Luffy embedded into it.

Sanji immediately got into battle position, in which Jesse and Kain did as well.

Luffy struggled a little bit before he broke the wall as he pulled himself free.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Luffy demanded, starting to get pissed.

Victor returned his fist to his side. "Just a test. That punch is strong enough to kill a normal man. I would have doubts if a blow of that level would kill you so easily."

Suddenly, gasps of surprise began to spread amongst the group.

"Those are Pirates!" People began to shout.

"Huh?" Both crews looked around.

A man pointed his finger towards the stadium floor.

"That's Mugiwara no Luffy! The man with a 100 million berri bounty!"

"And that's Victor the 'Crimson Demon'! A bounty worth 60 million!" Stated another.

"Eeeek! We're all in danger!" A woman shrieked as she noticed the crews.

"Run for it!" And the mass of people fled at once, making the stadium vacant in seconds.

Zoro finally opened one of his eyes. Apparently, he fell asleep during the contest. "Uh… What just happened?"

"It looks like we got into more trouble." Usopp answered.

Luffy grabbed a shoulder as he rolled it to limber himself.

"So you're a fishman, eh. Oimo shiroui." Luffy said with a grin as he cracked his knuckles.

"Indeed I am. I heard that you defeated Arlong single-handedly. I must admit, I am impressed." Victor stated.

"So are you looking for payback?" Luffy asked.

"I only know of Arlong from my father's stories, so no." Victor clenched his fists even tighter as his eyes gleamed for battle. "However, I would be a fool to not take this opportunity to face you in combat. But enough talk. Now fight me!"

XXXXX

"Well, it looks like the Captain has his reasons for fighting that guy. Not to mention that he is a Captain with a 100 million berries on his head, which means that his crewmembers also must have some high bounties as well." Jesse returned his attention back to the group. "I'm sure that we'll get a nice reward for capturing these guys."

Nami, Usopp, and Chopper shrieked in unison as Sanji and Zoro were prepared for battle.

"It never seems to end, does it?" Sanji asked as he lit his cigarette, taking a drag before blowing out the smoke.

"Well at least things won't be so boring. My swords have been rather hungry lately." Zoro pushed the hilt of one of his swords with his thumb, exposing its blade.

"I like that idea as well. I needed to find a way to burn off all of those calories, anyway." Said Kain, slamming his fist into his palm.

"Well it looks like things are gonna take a turn for the worst. I say it's time for us to get out of here." Usopp suggested.

"Right behind you, Usopp." Nami said as she carried Chopper with them and the three quickly vacated the stadium in a cloud of dust.

"Well, I'll just let you boys have your fun. Don't get killed, now." Robin said as she walked away.

"I think I'll take their lead as I have no reason to fight them. Catch you later, fellas." Cassidy waved as she left.

"Hmph, well this evens things up, I guess." Kain said as he scratched the back of his head with a grin.

"So how about we take Victor's lead and get things started." Jesse reached for his hip and pulled back the hammer.

XXXXX

"Oi, Nami, do you think Luffy and the others will be alright?" Chopper asked.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, but we'd only get in the way if we stuck around. Besides, I'm more curious about what happened with the announcer." She explained.

"The announcer?" Said the little reindeer.

"What are you getting at, Nami?" Usopp asked.

"Right before Luffy and that other guy got into their fight over the last plate. The announcer was suddenly cut off and was never heard again. Even after the contest ended." She explained. "We're going to check it out."

"Eh!" The two exclaimed in surprise.

"Lets go." She said as went to investigate as Usopp bent down to Chopper's ear.

"I think she's looking for a chance to steal that 100 million." He whispered, to which Chopper nodded in agreement.

"Are you guys coming or not!" Nami shouted.

"We-we-we're coming!" Usopp said as they quickly ran after her.

XXXXX

The three brothers stood before the Mayor's mansion, which was a luxurious building that could easily be labeled as the finest building on the entire island with its high stone walls and large steel gates along with many armed guards to protect the establishment. This high amount of security was a direct correlation to the contest as the 100 million berri prize was being held in that building.

"So this is the place, we? It was far easier to find that I expected, we." Epee said with a sinister grin on his face.

"So is this where they keep all of the money?" Petite asked.

"That's what the little piglet said. So how do you think we should take the money, big brother, we?" Epee asked.

Andre appeared to in deep thought for a moment as his brothers waited for an answer. "I dunno, what do you think?"

Epee facefaulted to the ground.

"Make up your mind! You're the Captain, we!" Epee shouted, to which the man just shrugged.

"Come on Epee. I don't like thinking." Andre whined.

Epee just groaned.

"Fine. We'll just storm the place and take it all. The boys are already on their way to trash the town." He said as he brandished his thin sword in the blink of an eye.

"Lets get rich!"

XXXXX

A/N

Quite a twist this turned out to be. An eating contest becomes a brawl and the sudden inclusion of another pirate group that is also after the money. A lot can happen.

As you might have guessed, the three brothers are based with a French theme.

Andre is French for Andrew, which can be shortened to Andy as he is based on Raggedy Andy, given his clothes and curly red hair.

Epee is French for sword and is based on some stereotypes of a French mime. Kind of ironic as he does most of the talking for the three. Also his name and color scheme are a pun with Pepee LePyuu.

Petite is French for tiny or thin which doesn't describe him at all. He's based on a human version of a Snorlax.


	27. Rat Race

Rat Race: After that 100 Million!

A Marine vessel was docked on an unnamed island. Within it was a very irritated Commadore.

"Damn that Yusuke for leading me on a wild goose chase! It had to be the Canary Isles of all places! Even if they came here, each island has their own magnetism which has been to known to be random as the same island can take you to an entirely different island out of the thousands of islands out there!" The man ranted as he walked through the corridor with his Lt.

"It looks that way sir. So what do we do from here?" She asked.

In one of his rare moments, he had no idea.

"Commadore Ralley!" A Marine ran up and stopped, saluting.

"Sir, we received word that a ship was pursued by Captain Taggerd's fleet. Several ships were lost and his forces were attacked by sea kings!" He reported.

"And what of it?" Ralley asked.

"The report says that they were after 'The Crimson Demon' Victor." He finished.

"Where did this happen?" Ralley demanded.

"Their last known location was near the Toucan and Parakeet Islands." The Marine answered.

"Lieutenant." Ralley said, and the woman was already in her book.

"Those islands are approximately 10 hours away from our current location." She explained.

"Good. We set sail immediately." He ordered.

"Yes sir!" The Marine saluted and ran off.

"Lieutenant." He said.

"Yes sir."

"About those panties…" This phrase got him a strike across the head from his subordinate.

"Ow." He groaned as the woman walked ahead of him.

"Pervert." She muttered as the man rubbed his wound, but a slight smile briefly crossed her lips as the Commadore was back to his old self.

Commadore lowered his hand as his eyes showed a new light within them.

"Look out, Victor. I'm coming for you."

XXXXX

One whole side of the stadium exploded into dust as Victor came flying out.

He flipped over to land on his feet as he stood in the street to stare into the dust cloud with a smirk.

"Not bad, not only can you take a punch, but you can throw them as well." He said as he rubbed his left cheek.

The man in the strawhat stood amongst the dissipating dust, adjusting his hat as he looked at Victor from the corner of his eye.

"There's plenty more where that came from."

Victor snapped back into a fighting stance.

"Good, because this is just starting to get fun."

XXXXX

Jesse whistled as he looked at the gaping hole.

"That's some captain you have there if he's able to push Victor like that." He said as he adjusted his glasses.

"So yours is crazy as well." Sanji said. "I just hope that he's not as stupid."

"Well he does stick his nose where it doesn't belong sometimes." Kain quipped.

"Fair enough." The cook replied.

"Enough talking." Zoro said as he placed his final sword in his mouth. "It's time to fight."

Jesse adjusted his hat. "Ok."

Zoro narrowly tilted his head as a bullet grazed his head, cutting a few strands of hair.

"Nani?"

The swordsman then crossed his swords to block a kick that propelled him skyward.

"Well he wanted to fight." Jesse said as he spun his guns. "Well I'm off. Have fun you two." Jesse crouched slightly before he launched himself in Zoro's direction.

"Well I don't know about two…"

Sanji looked back to see himself surrounded by Kains.

"But I'm sure we'll have fun."

XXXXX

Inside, Nami, Usopp, and Chopper made their way through the hallway, searching every room they came across.

"Find anything?" She asked.

"Nothing here?" Usopp answered, shutting a door.

"I guess everyone left once they heard that Luffy was here." Chopper said as he looked around.

"It looks that way. Well, this makes it a lot easier for us, doesn't it?" She said with a grin.

"Right, right." Usopp said with a small wave.

Nami suddenly stopped, her attention becoming focused.

"Did you hear that?" She asked.

"Hear what?" The three became quiet as they perked their ears.

"Help! Is anybody here! Help!" Came a faint voice.

"Somebody's in trouble!" Chopper shouted and the three took off towards the voice.

"Help! Please! Somebody! Anybody!" The voice was starting to become louder as they neared the source.

When they got there, they saw a large hole where a door should be.

Usopp and Chopper let out a scream.

"Look at the size of that hole!" Chopper screamed.

Nami peeked in and inspected the room, which was totally ransacked as she saw furniture tossed about and papers littered the floor.

"Oh, thank god, finally. I thought that nobody would come." Said a short man with tears in his eyes.

Nami walked inside as she continued to look around, shortly followed by the others.

"What happened here?" She asked as she walked up to him.

"I was attacked by pirates. They were looking for the prize money. When they couldn't find it, one of them did this to me." He explained, referring to his situation on the wall.

"I see. So did they find the prize money?" She asked, her tone becoming slightly angered.

"No, I'm merely the announcer. Why would I have that kind of money here?"

"Good point. So where is it?" She asked.

"Huh?" The announcer said, confused.

Nami came right up to his face, giving him an evil look that had even her companions frightened.

"If you haven't noticed, we're pirates too. Now tell us where the money is or we'll leave you here to rot." She threatened.

"This just isn't my day." The poor man weeped. "It's at the Mayor's house. He always keeps it to present it to the winners." He explained.

"Thank you. Usopp, Chopper." Nami's voice instantly turned upbeat as she walked away.

Chopper transformed as he and Usopp grabbed either side of the man and pulled.

The two grunted as the man was held far better than expected with several failed attempts. They placed their foot against the wall and pulled even harder.

The man's clothes suddenly ripped as the three flew halfway across the room.

"itetetete." They groaned.

Nami took a closer look at the shards of clothing that were left hanging on the wall. Something that only one with her eye for detail would even notice.

"Something tells me that these aren't ordinary pirates." She said as a worried look crossed her face.

XXXXX

The fight between the two captains had traveled far from the stadium and further into the city.

"Gomu-Gomu nooo Pistol!"

Victor dodged the punch as it demolished the wall of a building. He charged as the fist retracted and swung a low kick, which Luffy leaped over.

"Gomu-Gomu nooo Stamp!"

Victor jumped back as the foot penetrated the ground, destroying the stone like a hammer. The fishman landed on the side of building, crouching as the muscles in his legs tightened before he pushed off with immense force, caving the wall in as he shot like a missile towards his target.

"2000 Brick Sekikku!"

"Aye!" Luffy shifted just enough to avoid the kick that plowed through the stone floor, throwing rocks and earth into the air as he slowed to a stop.

"Not bad." He said as he pulled back his hand, clenching it into a fist.

"Vacuum Cannon!"

The blast of air launched Luffy back, but he grabbed onto two light posts, allowing the attack to push him backwards as his arms stretched far and long.

"Gomu-Gomu nooo Rocket!" Luffy's arms contracted rapidly, accelerating him like a bullet.

"What the?" Victor said before he was rammed by Luffy's body, knocking them both through a building and onto another street.

The people around fled the scene in fear of getting caught in the fight.

Victor was kneeling as Luffy got to his feet, the building they went through began to crack as its foundation crumbled and collapsed in on itself.

"So do you want to continue or shall I pound some more sense into you." Luffy said.

Victor chuckled as he stood up and cracked his neck.

"Oh I'm just getting started, but you are quite a challenge. You fight differently from others I have faced. You have no form, yet it makes you stronger in itself as you don't have the usual predictability of a martial artist. Combined with your rubber body, you make for a rather interesting opponent."

Luffy just replied with a wide grin as he scratched the back of his head.

"But now that the warm-up is out of the way… Lets rock!"

XXXXX

Zoro landed on a rooftop. His swords were humming from the vibrations when he received that blow.

"Damn, that guy had a pretty good kick. Reminds me of a shitty cook I know."

Jesse landed on the opposite side of the building.

"Well it looks like we're away from the rest. This should be rather interesting." He said, pointing his gun.

"I'm over here." Zoro said.

"Huh? Oh dammit, did my glasses fall off?" Jesse groaned as he scrambled on his hands and knees.

Zoro just sweatdropped as he watched his opponent feeling around blindly.

"There. Found them." Jesse let out a sigh of relief as he put them on.

"Now, where were we?"

"We were about to fight." Zoro answered.

"Oh… oh, yeah." Jesse redirected his attention towards the man.

The tension between the two began to mount. Swordsman vs. Marksman. Guns vs. Swords. Bone vs. Steel. How would a fight between opposites turn out?

The two shifted their feet, edging around the roof, circling slowly as their eyes searched for potential openings.

Zoro was the first to move as he charged, spreading his swords wide.

Jesse raised his guns and opened fire, but Zoro shifted passed every bullet, allowing the projectiles to miss his body as he got closer with every step he took.

"Ushi Bari! (Bull Horns)"

Jesse leaned back as the blades were thrust just over his chest.

"Mortar Shot!"

Zoro narrowly avoided the kick that missed his chin as he flipped back.

Jesse dropped his kick and used its downward momentum to slingshot forward.

"Armor Piercing Shot!"

Zoro crossed his swords at the foot slammed into his blades, sliding him back. Both stared at the other at their weapons twitched in a competition of strength.

"Those kicks have some weight behind them. You are pretty strong." He commented.

"Why thank you. Your skills with a sword are quite impressive as well. Wielding three is a remarkable feat in itself. You must have gone through intense training to fight with them so masterfully." Jesse expressed.

"I need to if I am to become the world's strongest swordsman." Zoro answered.

"I see." Jesse said, aiming a gun towards the sky, which confused his opponent. "Then show me the power of your ambition."

He pulled the trigger, the recoil shoving Jesse's arm down, using the momentum to force his leg upwards to break Zoro's guard.

"Hammer Kick!"

Jesse redirected his foot and slammed his heel on the floor, causing the entire roof to crumble, bringing down the entire building in the process.

XXXXX

Sanji was spinning wildly on his hands, extending his legs outwards as they collided with several Kains that tried to get near him.

"Get him!" Kain shouted as the mob of clones charged at once.

Sanji leaped into the air as the Kains ran into eachother.

"Damn this guy and his copies. His devil fruit is really annoying." He said as he looked at the dozens of look-a-likes. "The only way to take him down is to take out the real one."

"Hey, don't think you can get away from me." Kain shouted as his copies started to climb onto eachother, much to Sanji's surprise as he was overshadowed by a wall of Kains.

"Kyaku Flyswatter!"

The wall fell over and caught the man, sending him crashing onto the stadium floor.

The clones were sent airborne as Sanji spun back onto his feet.

"That's a neat trick, but that's all it is. Just a trick." The cook said with a haphazard look.

Kain fumed at the direct insult.

"How dare you call my power a 'trick'! Why don't you use your hands when you fight? What? Don't want to break a nail?" Kain retorted.

That got Sanji really mad.

"Now you gone and done it!" Sanji rushed the mob.

"Bas Cote, Longe, Tendron, Flanchet, Quasi, Queue, Cuisseau, Jarret, Veau Shot!" Sanji's feet ripped through the crowd like paper as the Kains were sent skyward like rockets.

"I know you're in here somewhere?" Sanji said as he struck another Kain across the face with a spinning back kick, which vanished.

His eyes landed on one of the Kains, particularly the one who yelled at him.

"There you are!" Sanji leaped into the air towards his target and raised his leg.

"Epaule Shoot!" He shouted, bringing down his heel down on Kain's shoulder.

The man leg out a gasp of pain as the blow sunk deeply into his body.

"Huh?" Sanji said as he noticed the hands on his foe's arms.

"Hyaku Kawarimi (substitution)." Kain said as the clone vanished, showing the real Kain behind him.

"Phew, that was a close one. That attack could have done some serious damage if that was me. Guess I'll need to be a bit more careful." Kain laughed just before he got a face full of Sanji's shoe, sending him reeling into his partners.

"What you need to do is shut your mouth. You talk too much." Sanji growled.

Kain wiped some blood that ran out of his nose as he got back to his feet.

"You're taking this a bit too seriously, aren't you?" Kain snapped his fingers and Sanji was swarmed by Kains as they piled on top of him.

"Oi, got off of me!" Sanji demanded.

"Well I guess I'll let you in on a secret." Kain said as the clones vanished until only he and the ones who held Sanji remained.

"Your captain isn't the only one who has a 100 million bounty on his head."

"Nani?" Sanji said, surprised as Kain jumped into the air.

"They don't call me the 'One-Man Army' for nothing!" The sky filled with Kains, eclipsing the sun overhead.

"Hyaku Hammer!"

Sanji could only stare in horror as the mass fell towards him and crash with terrible force, filling the stadium in a giant dust cloud.

XXXXX

The Mayor's Mansion was littered with the bodies of guards. Even the building itself was demolished from the slaughter, most of the damage from the thrown bodies of the security detail.

"That was easier than I thought, we." Epee said, his voice hinting at amusement as he was the first to step out of the house.

Petite followed behind, carrying a large case of what one would assume to be the 100 million berries.

"Now that we have the money. Do you think that we should have some fun, big brother, we?

Andre stepped out of the door, scratching his head.

"I don't really care. Do what you want." He said.

Despite their arguing, the strangest part with all of this destruction, is that all three of them didn't have a mark on their body to show for it.

"Oi vey. You're the captain. For once, make a decision, we!" Epee shouted, to which he was answered by a shrug.

Epee just groaned as his mustache twitched angrily. "Fine, have it your way. Lets head back to the ship. These insects weren't much of a challenge anyway, we."

"But what about the crew? Should we go and get them?" Petite asked, sucking on his finger.

"No, let them have their fun. They've been cooped on the ship for weeks, we." Epee answered. "Once we drop off the money, we'll have a little bit of fun of our own, we."

XXXXX

In another part of town, Cassidy was walking along the street with mild amusement. As the boys were off having their little fun, she decided to see more of the city. Aside from the immediate area that evacuated when they were classified as pirates, the city seemed as if the news never spread. Why was that? She wondered.

As she continued to walk, her gaze fell on another's. She recognized the woman right away. She was the tall brunette that accompanied the Strawhats.

The two stopped in their tracks as their eyes seemed glued to the other. The air seemed to tingle and everything else seemed to become silent around them as the pedestrians went about their daily lives. The world seemed to slowly fade into the background as they faced off against the other.

XXXXX

Laughter filled the air as two tall glasses of champagne was placed between the women.

"Wow, so he actually wore an afro just for a fight." Cassidy laughed.

"Yes, it was quite amusing. I don't know what he and Usopp were thinking, but I guess it worked." Robin said. "So tell me a little about your crew. They seem rather interesting as well." She asked.

Cassidy ran her fingers through her hair, pulling it back over her shoulder.

"Well I don't know much as I've only been a part of them for a short while. You see, I was a singer on the Shimmering Clam and quite famous."

"The Shimmering Clam? I've heard of it, it's very well known. I read in the paper that its star performer was kidnapped after a show and was never found." Robin quipped.

"Yeah…" Cassidy trailed off as the memories caused her to drift off briefly before she regained her composure.

"I was the target of a very evil, very powerful, but very broken man. I was made a prisoner and forced to be his 'songbird' in a manner of speaking. I tried to get away, but I failed. For a while, it was as if there was no hope for me, or the others like me. That was until Victor, Jesse, and Kain came to rescue me."

A small smile crossed her lips.

"I had never even met them before in my life and yet they risked their lives to save mine. They fought against impossible odds and rescued not only me, but hundreds of others from life as a slave, or death."

Robin simply listened to Cassidy's story as she rested her cheek on her delicate hand.

"That is quite amazing. So your nakama are actually pretty nice guys from what you've said." She stated.

"Yes they are, but they are a rather peculiar bunch. Victor is a Bounty Hunter, Jesse an Ex-Marine turned Bounty Hunter, and Kain a Pirate Captain who just came along for the ride." Cassidy explained.

"I see. Interesting. So besides being a Fishman, is he after our bounties as well?" Robin asked.

"No, for Victor it's something else. I've only known him for a short while, but he enjoys fighting and can't run from a strong opponent. Jesse will follow Victor even if he disagrees with the idea, but Kain is like a kid and simply wants to have as much fun as possible."

"That pretty much is like our little group. Well, boys will be boys." Robin said as she raised her glass.

"I completely agree." Cassidy giggled as she raised hers and the two toasted before taking a drink.

Screams could be heard as they noticed a crowd of people running from around the corner. Gunfire could be heard, followed by maniacal shouts of sadistic men. Seconds later, dozens of men wielding pistols and sabers ran out, firing in random directions as they proceeded to destroy everything in sight.

"Come on boys! We'll take this town for everything its worth!" A pirate shouted. He, like the rest of the others, wore clothes with numerous types of patches on their clothes, rightfully giving them their name, the 'Raggedy Pirates'.

"Well, well, well. Lookie what we have here." Said the pirate, his attention drawn towards the two.

The others corralled to his voice as they tossed tables and chairs to surround the women.

The women casually stood back-to-back and faced the bloodthirsty pirates who loomed around them like a pack of wild dogs.

"It seems that we're surrounded, Miss Singer. This could be the end for us." Robin said, although her voice and smile said otherwise.

"Well at least you're no stranger to a dangerous situation." Cassidy said.

"Well when you have the Marines chasing you for most of your life. You get used to it." Robin stated.

"I see. Then how about we take care of these rift-rafts?" Cassidy suggested.

"Save your chit-chat for the afterlife!" A pirate raised his sword to swing.

"Seis-fleur…" Flower petals floated in the air as Robin crossed her arms.

The pirate suddenly sprouted arms on his body.

"Clutch."

The arms wrapped around the man and bent him over backwards, snapping his back.

The others looked at the man in shock.

"She'a devil-fruit user." The group said, their weapons poised in hesitation.

Cassidy showed surprise before she regained her composure. "That's an interesting ability."

"Thank you. The Hana-hana fruit has gotten me out of trouble occasionally." Robin replied.

"So has mine." Cassidy copied Robin's pose. "Seis-fleur…"

The arms sprouted around several men, who quivered in fright when they saw them.

"Look, she's got powers too." This got the men to panic even more.

Robin was taken aback, seeing her own attack from someone else.

"Not bad eh? Of course, it's only an illusion so they can't physically hurt them, but this can." The arms exploded into flower petals, creating a distraction before a pirate took a blow to the face, knocking him on his back. This move revealed her spear, which due to her powers, was easily concealed from others' eyes. Before his partner next to him could react, he received a kick to the stomach, causing him to crumble to the ground in pain.

"Why you!" Three men charged her, bringing down their swords to kill.

The woman simply smirked as she swung her weapon, slicing through their blades with an amazing display of strength.

The three looked at their hilts in shock and back at her.

"Sorry, but that's no illusion." She waved with her fingers. "Buh bye."

Arms grew on the mens' bodies.

"Twist." The mens' bodies were contorted, their bones breaking under the force.

"Thanks for the help." Cassidy said as she shouldered the weapon and looked back at her accomplice.

"We girls have to stick together." Robin claimed.

"That's so true. So how about we take care the rest of these trouble-makers?"

"I couldn't agree with you more."

XXXXX

"Hurry up, they probably have the money by now." Nami hurried as she walked at a brisk pace as Usopp and Chopper tried to keep up.

"Come on, Nami. They probably already have the money. It would be suicide to try and get it from them." Usopp said, trying to wane her pursuit.

"You don't know that. Maybe we'll get there before they do." She said, trying to reassure them.

The two just groaned, but begrudgingly followed her.

Moments later, Nami saw something and quickly ran into an alley, much to the confusion of the others.

"Get over here… now!" She yelled in a hushed fashion.

"What's going on?" They asked, but complied.

She leaned against the wall as she peeked around.

"Come on, Nami. Tell us what is going on?" Usopp asked.

"Shhhh." She demanded, her attention focused on the road ahead.

Three figures walked down the empty street, all of them giving off evil auras that terrified the woman.

"Well now that we have the money. What do you think we should do with it, we?" Asked the tall thin man.

"I dunno, brother. Don't we usually just take anything we want?" Asked the mammoth of a man behind him as the other remained silent.

"Ah, but you never know when you need to use it, we. But after we drop it off, we'll have a bit of fun ourselves, we." The thin man replied.

Nami and the two pressed their backs against the wall as they passed, holding their breaths. A cold sweat began to pour down their faces as their heartbeats seemed to get louder and louder as the three monsters neared them. As they passed, Nami noticed the giant case being carried by the large man.

After they left, the finally released the air from their lungs, gasping deeply as they slid to the ground.

"Thank God." Gasped Usopp.

"I thought we were gonna get caught." Chopper agreed.

"We're going after the money." Nami proclaimed as she stood up with a determined look in her eye.

"SO QUICK!" The two said in unison.

"N-n-nami. If we got after them, we'll get killed." Usopp explained, hoping that his words would get through to her.

"We're gonna wait until they drop off the money first. Once they leave their ship, we'll get on board and take it while it's unguarded. See, no problem." She said with a sincere smile. "Trust me."

XXXXX

A/N

What a way for things to turn out. Victor, Jesse, and Kain are battling Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji. As if the city isn't in enough danger, the Raggedy Pirates have started their own wave of destruction and terror. Cassidy and Robin seem to have their hands full. Nami and her troop are tailing Andre and his brothers; or rather, the money. But don't forget Commadore Ralley has some accurate intel about Victor's whereabouts. But the underlying question behind all of this is why Victor chose to fight Luffy in the first place? It'll all be revealed in time.

If you enjoy my stories, then feel free to check out my community, The Real OCs. There are lots of equally skilled authors that could pique your interest. So until the next time. Enjoy.


	28. Opposing Forces

Opposing forces: Clash of Wills

The entire city was seized in panic over the chaos that arose. Pirates filled the streets and ransacked the town, pillaging and destroying everything in sight like a plague. Gunfire echoed through the streets and screams of fear filled the air as people ran for their lives.

Nami, Usopp, and Chopper had been unaware of this situation as they followed the leaders of the Raggedy Pirates and the 100 million in their possession.

"Nami, are you sure this is a good idea? What if they see us and decide to do horrible things to us?" The reindeer asked.

"I'm with Chopper on this one, Nami. I'm getting my 'can't follow incredibly dangerous guys that could possibly kill us' disease." The young man stated.

"Oh for crying out loud. They won't see us. They're not smart enough to think that far ahead." Nami explained.

"Huh?" The tall thin man said as he stopped and turned his head, to which all three hid behind various objects.

The man had an evil glare in his eyes as he stared directly at Chopper. The two locked eyes as Chopper could only stare back, frozen in terror as sweat followed down his face.

After what felt like an eternity, the man turned his head back and continued walking.

"Did you see something, Epee?" Andre asked.

"Just an animal. I think it was a Tanuki, we?" Epee replied.

After the three continued on, Nami and Usopp looked to see that Chopper tried to hide behind a light pole in his usual "incorrect" fashion before all three of them freaked out.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You almost got us killed!" Nami blasted before slamming a fist on his head.

"I'm sowwy Nami." Chopper apologized sincerely, tears and snot rolling down his face as a large bump swelled next to his hat.

"Oi, Nami. That was a little much, don't you think?" Usopp said as he helped Chopper up.

Nami let out an exasperated sigh as she looked back at their retreating figures.

"That was too close for comfort. We'll have to tail them another way. Come on." She commanded as she ran towards another street, in which they followed.

XXXXX

Victor and Luffy's battle continued to escalate in intensity as more buildings crumbled in their wake.

The rubber man leaped back to get some distance as Victor ran after him.

Victor unleashed a powerful combo of spinning kicks and punches, keeping Luffy on the defensive. Luffy retaliated with his own, in which Victor quickly evaded.

Victor saw an opening and grabbed Luffy's right arm and shirt, turning into a shoulder throw to slam the man onto the ground, cracking it on impact.

He lifted his foe off the ground and spun to catapult Luffy through a window of a department store.

Seconds later, Luffy stumbled out, blood trailing down superficial wounds as Victor was pulling back his leg.

"Sea Cutter!" He shouted as he swung his leg vertical, sending a towering shockwave that ripped through the earth at an insane velocity.

"Yikes!" Luffy narrowly turned, the blade just missing his nose before it sliced the building in half.

"Gomu Gomu nooo…!" Luffy charged as he reached back his arm, which began to twist rapidy. "RIFLE!"

"Sharkskin!" Victor crossed his arms just as Luffy's fist drilled into him, driving him back, his feet sliding down the street as he grit his teeth from the power of the blow.

Luffy's arm snapped back as he stared at his opponent, whose arm was steaming from his attack.

Victor grinned as he lowered his arms. "You continue to impress me, Luffy. I can see that your bounty isn't simply for show."

"You're not so bad yourself, but why are you holding back?" Luffy asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"Huh?" Victor's expression changed slightly at this. "So you found me out. You must have good instincts to have noticed that."

"Well this fight has felt more like you are testing me than actually fighting. Naze?"

Victor took a deep breath through his nose as he slowly released air through his mouth.

"You'll have to beat me to find out." He challenged as he beckoned with his hand as Luffy clenched his fists.

"Yosh!" He shouted before he attacked.

Victor raised his right leg high over his head.

"Earth Wave!"

The impact caused the ground to ripple, unsettling the foundations of the buildings around them and causing Luffy to fight to maintain his footing.

"Fishman Karate!" Luffy looked up to see Victor falling rapidly towards him.

"Typhoon Heel Drop!" He began to spin rapidly like a buzzsaw.

"Nani?" Luffy said before Victor collided with massive force, upheaving several city blocks in what was now a deep crater.

As the dust cleared, Victor could see that Luffy had blocked the kick, although he was half buried into the ground.

"Gomu-Gomu noooo!" Luffy's arms twisted and wrapped around Victor's leg as he was spun around into the air, spinning Victor faster and faster as his arms grew longer and longer.

"Sledgehammer!" He brought Victor down with incredible power, cracking the ground in a spiderweb fashion and causing the man to cough up blood as he bounced from the impact.

Luffy yelled as he broke free from the hole was in and ran up the incline as Victor struggled to get to his feet.

"That's it. Show me what you're made of." Victor gasped as his eyes briefly flashed into feral slits.

Luffy reached ground level as he pulled back an arm as did Victor.

"Gomu-Gomu noooo…"

"Fishman Karate 2000 Brick…!"

"PISTOL!"

"SEIKEN!"

The entire area exploded from the impact as the two fists collided, sending everything that wasn't nailed down to be scattered by the shockwave.

The two were thrown backwards as they flew through opposite buildings. This being the only lull throughout the entire fight only seemed to increase the intensity of the atmosphere.

Both slowly got to their feet as they stared at each other from a distance. Their breathing had become labored from the duration and damage accumulated from the battle, but their will to fight burned brightly in their eyes.

Both let out a combined roar as they charged.

XXXXX

"Clutch." A dozen more pirates fell at the hands, in fact, many hands of Nico Robin.

"Half-Moon Slash!" Cassidy cut through her assailants as they continued to attack en masse.

"Damn, how many of these guys are there?" She said as she dodged a sword strike and brought the end of her spear down on the back of his head.

"A lot I presume." Robin turned towards Cassidy as both struck for the other, narrowly missing and taking out pirates that were attacking their backs.

"Thanks for the help." Cassidy thanked as they once again came back-to-back.

"Likewise, Miss Singer." Robin replied.

"They're not very strong, but eventually their numbers will overwhelm us. Any ideas?" The blonde asked.

"We can always surrender." The raven-haired woman mused with a smile.

"This is no time for jokes!" Cassidy shouted out of anger and surprise.

"Well what do you suggest?" Robin asked.

"I'm thinking." Cassidy replied as they once again prepared to fight.

XXXXX

The sound of metal clashing and gunfire rang through the air as the two warriors clashed in the deserted streets.

Zoro charged as he unleashed a rapid attack of sword strikes that whistled through the air as he pushed Jesse back, who was displaying incredible acrobatic skills as he fired his guns and deflected the lightning fast cuts aimed for him.

"Tiger Hunt!" Zoro brought down his swords on his target, only for them to be intercepted by Jesse's guns. Their weapons lowered until they were nose-to-nose as they looked at the other.

"It seems to me that we're in a stalemate. Wouldn't you agree?" Jesse said.

"There's no such thing as a draw to me. I just haven't found a way to beat you yet." Zoro claimed.

"A bit cocky aren't we. That'll cost you!" Jesse swung a leg and caught Zoro's foot, throwing him off balance.

"Revolver Kick!" Jesse pulled the trigger of his gun to make his leg slam into Zoro's side with a high speed spin kick.

Zoro's eyes let out a shock of pain before he went barreling into a building.

Jesse didn't have the look of someone who had just demolished his opponent.

"He blocked that move in the last instant before it connected, reducing its strength considerably. I have to admit, he's good."

Zoro shoved off a large block of stone as he wiped some blood that was getting in his eye.

"Kuso, I think that guy cracked a couple of my ribs." He growled in pain.

"105mm Howitzer!"

Zoro looked up and raised his swords in defense as Jesse pulverized the immediate area.

"I can see now why you are so strong, 'Pirate Hunter' Zoro." Jesse said as he adjusted his glasses as the dust cleared. "Of course, I only know you by your reputation in the East Blue. You were known as the strongest swordsman and then you suddenly vanished. And to think that you would become a pirate of all things. How ironic?"

"So is that why you are attacking us? Because we're pirates?" Zoro asked.

"Not really, our Captain has his reasons. What, exactly? Only he knows." Jesse laughed lightly as his eyes focused on the man. "And I could tell that you really wanted to fight and so I obliged your desire for combat."

Zoro was a bit surprised at this, but not in a bad way. He slammed the swords that were in his hands into the ground and pulled off his armband, wrapped the band on his head, and picked up his swords.

"Consider this my answer to my ambition." Zoro answered, aiming a blade at him.

"I take this gesture as you taking this seriously." Jesse said. "Then I will do the same." He calmly took off his glasses and placed them inside his shirt. "Now lets see how your ambition stands against my haki." Jesse pulled back the hammers.

"Ikuzo!" And the sound of metal clashing rang throughout the city.

XXXXX

Sanji was breathing heavily as he stared at the mob of Kains standing before him.

"You're really strong to have lasted so long against me. I commend your strength." Kain stated, standing in the front.

"So you think you're gonna win this fight? Aren't you optimistic?" Sanji said, regaining his composure by lighting his cigarette nonchalantly.

"Well I was known for taking out dozens of Marine Fleets. Why shouldn't I be?" Kain said with a smirk.

"Then I guess I'll have to beat that out of you." Sanji blew out a plume of smoke and sprinted.

"That's if you can survive a stampede." Kain snapped his fingers and the mob charged, shaking the earth from the hundreds of feet.

"Mouton Shoot!" Sanji sent a powerful kick that nailed the nearest Kain, sending him through the group, splitting it in half, much to Kain's surprise.

"Even after all of that damage and he still had this much power." The man said in amazement.

Sanji was a whirlwind of kicks, knocking each clone away with the force of a wrecking ball as he slowly forced his way towards his target.

Kain grit his teeth in anger as he watched his copies tossed about like toys in a storm.

"Damn you!" He leaped over the crowd and struck with a powerful punch, knocking the surrounding Kains away in a cloud of dust.

The cloud dissipated to reveal that Sanji had blocked the punch with his heel, both limbs quivering from the stalemate.

"I was waiting for you to attack me yourself." Sanji said as he stared right into Kain's eyes.

"What?" Kain said.

"You may have been acting cool, but I could tell that you didn't like the fact that your copies weren't doing a very good job at beating me. Your mistake was that you let your pride get the better of you."

Kain was smashed with a devastating kick to the jaw, sending him skyward, floating high over the city.

"Damn… I think I'm losing consciousness… He's… really strong."

Kain's eyes refocused as Sanji's shadow fell on him.

"I'll end this here and now." Sanji tucked his legs in, preparing for the finishing blow.

"I'm not finished yet!"

Sanji looked around in surprise as he suddenly found himself surrounded by copies.

"Any last words?" Kain said as he was about the give the word.

"Oi oi something's going on below." Sanji pointed out, completely disregarding Kain.

"Yeah, as if I'd fall for that." Kain said.

"He's right, Captain! Look!" Said a copy as he pointed down.

"Huh?" Kain turned around to look down and his eyes widened in shock.

XXXXX

The two women were having more and more trouble despite their efforts to fend off their assailants.

"It looks like this could be the end, Miss Singer." Robin said.

"I hate to say it, but you might be right." Cassidy agreed. The two getting pushed into a wall as the bloodthirsty men laughed.

"Get'em!" A pirate charged, to be smashed by something traveling incredibly fast from above.

The pirates looked in confusion to see the man laying unconscious in a small crater.

The others looked up to sbe pulverized by falling… men.

"What's going on?" The pirates were shouting out of fear and surprise.

"Robin-chwan!" Came a voice as another body fell right for her, to which the woman shifted slightly to avoid as Sanji crashed through the ground.

"Glad you could make it, Cook-San." She said as the man stood up as if nothing had happened.

"Oh, Robin-chwan! I'm so happy that you're ok!" He paraded around the two, as hearts flew around him.

"And I see that there is another beauty as well. I must be in heaven." He continued about as he twirled around them.

"Is he always like this?" Cassidy asked, a bit unsure how to respond.

"Yes, you get used to it." Robin replied as she lowered her arms.

"Sorry about the entrance, Cassidy, but we kinda noticed that you two were in trouble. So we decided to help." Kain said, standing amongst the craters.

"Well I won't say that we needed it, but we're glad that you did." Cassidy said.

"That's what nakama are for, right?" Kain said with a smile.

"Hey! Who the hell do you think you are! Now you're gonna pay for getting in our way!" Shout a pirate, in which the others agreed.

"Is that so?" Kain and Sanji said in unison, both becoming deathly serious as they glared at the group.

"I think these guys deserve a serious beat down." Kain said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Especially since they tried to harm Robin-chwan and Cassidy-swan." Sanji said in a cold tone as the smoke from his cigarette drifted into the air.

The crowd suddenly started to feel a bit unnerved by the two, which had caused them to hesitate.

"I hope you guys are ready for a lesson in pain." Kain said as his army appeared behind him.

"Cause it's about to be served." Added Sanji.

XXXXX

The two captains were now battling it out on the beach, their attacks turning the beautiful sand into a warzone.

"Pistol!" A shot slammed right into Victor's abdomen, doubling the man over. He retaliated by charging with his own punch, slamming into face Luffy's point-blank, making him skip across the beach and into a palm tree.

Victor charged as he pulled back his hand. "Sea Slicers!"

Luffy stretched his arms and grabbed the top of the tree, narrowly escaping the attack as it passed.

"Phew, that was a close one… areyh?" He said just as the tree started to segment and fall, revealing that Victor's attack had cut through it like a sword.

"Oi oi oi!" Luffy jumped off as the tree crashed next to him.

"I see now, that's why you dodged my Sea Cutter before. Blunt attacks aren't very effective against you, but slicing attacks are a different story. Now I know your weakness." Victor prepared for another volley.

"So what!" Luffy grabbed the fallen tree with both arms and let out a roar as he lifted it off the ground, pulling it behind him.

"Gomu…Gomu noooo BAT!"

Victor was forced to go on defense as he raised his arm to block, but the power behind it was great enough to send him flying into the water.

Victor tumbled wildly as he fought to regain control, grabbing the water and planting his feet as he skid to a halt. In that small instant when he stopped, he slammed his feet onto the surface, launching him forward as a massive explosion of water erupted behind him.

"You won't win that easily!" Victor shouted, traveling at such high speeds that he was running on water as if it were solid ground.

"Nani…?" Was all Luffy got out before he was rammed by a knee, sending both of them flying into a tree with enough force to break it.

The young man let out a gasp of pain before Victor proceeded to pound on him relentlessly.

"Come on! I thought you put up a better fight than this?" Victor said through his vicious assault.

Luffy caught a fist just before it landed, much to Victor's surprise. However, instead of seeing Luffy being angry, he had a large smile on his face, which in turn made Victor grin as well.

"So you still want to fight? That's what I like to see." Victor grabbed Luffy and threw him across the beach.

"What?" Victor noticed that Luffy had wrapped his arms and torso around his body.

"Gomu Gomu noooo!" Luffy's head continued to stretch until it reached its limit.

"Kane!" His head launched back and collided with Victor's into a powerful headbutt.

Victor gasped as he fell backwards as if in slow motion.

Luffy unwound his arms, pleased at his attack until a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders.

"Two can play that game! Conch Shell!"

Victor replied with his own headbutt, hitting Luffy so hard that his head was buried into the ground, causing the captain to thrash about as he tried to pull his head out in a comical fashion.

After finally getting his head out of the ground and spitting out sand, he returned his gaze back onto his foe, who was preparing for an attack. He flipped back as the punch hit air but received a roundhouse kick that sent him flying into the forest, ripping apart trees like matchsticks as he exited through the other side, landing at the base of Parakeet Lighthouse.

As this was the highest part of the island, which overlooked a bluff that dropped straight into the ocean, it was necessary that there be a lighthouse to prevent voyagers from crashing their ships into the rocky waters below.

Luffy stood up as Victor came flying from above, rearing back his fists.

"Fishman Karate 2000 Brick Taki!"

Luffy followed suit as he braced himself.

"Gomu Gomu noooo… Gatling!"

The twos' attacks collided rapidly and violently against eachother, shaking the ground and drowning out their yells from the shockwaves.

The battle ended with a final explosion of force that slit them apart. The two just stared at the other for a long moment as their heavy breathing was the only sound. Seeing as neither side had gained an advantage from that exchange, they had to come up with something else.

"_This fight is really wearing me down. This guy sure doesn't know when to quit." _Thought Victor.

"_This guy is tougher than I thought. He could possibly be even stronger than Arlong." Luffy said to himself._

"_If I'm going to take him out..."_

"_If I'm gonna win this..."_

"_I'll need to..."_

"_I gotta..."_

"_HIT HIM WITH MY STRONGEST ATTACK!"_

"Well what do we have here, we?" Said an unfamiliar voice, interrupting the two as they turned their heads to look.

"Looks to me like we have a couple of captains that are about to die. Right brothers, we?" The tall skinny man in the middle said to the others behind him.

"I really don't care either way." Said the red-head.

"Who are they, brother?" Asked the incredibly large man.

The middle one just groaned as his siblings.

"What the hell are you doing interrupting our fight?" Victor shouted at them.

"Yeah, can't you see that we're in the middle of something?" Luffy blasted back.

Epee snickered evilly as he twisted the end of his mustache.

"Dead people should know their place, we." He replied.

"This guy is really starting to piss me off." Luffy growled.

"Can't argue with you there." Victor said.

"Alright, lets have a little fun with these two, we?" Epee suggested, his sword appearing with a flick of his wrist.

"Like hell!""I'm gonna kick your ass!" The two captains leaped into the air, ready to fight.

"LePyuu Brothers Combination Attack!" Epee shouted as he was the first to attack. "Un!"

Both Victor and Luffy were hit by lightning fast thrusts that sent them slamming into the wall of the lighthouse.

"What the?" Both said in confusion as they found themselves pinned.

"Du!" Andre jumped in and spread his fingers as long red strings stretched out and wrapped around the lighthouse, locking the two down even more as the strings were tightened to the point of cutting the stone and skin of the two captains.

"Trois!" Petite charged with amazing speed for such a large man as he rammed them with his whole body, obliterating the building and the two along with it as the pieces fell into the waters below.

"Bien, Bien. They were rather easy to take care of. Of course, no one has ever survived our combination attack, we." Epee said as they looked over the edge. "Now that they are finished and our money is safely tucked away on our ship. Shall we join our crew and raze this town to the ground, we?" He asked.

Petite just stared blankly as Andre simply shrugged to which Epee just sighed.

"Lets just go, we."

XXXXX

Nami, Usopp, and Chopper had snuck onto the enemy vessel and very quietly sneaked around the large ship that easily dwarfed the Going Merry.

"Ok, those three just left and from the looks of it, the crew isn't here either. Now we just have to find where they put my money." Nami said.

"Well if nobody is here then why are we whispering?" Usopp asked.

Nami's face contorted in anger.

"HEY! WE'RE BOARDING YOUR SHIP AND GOING TO STEAL EVERY BERRY TO YOUR NAME!" Nami shouted across the ship, causing Usopp and Chopper to almost have heart attack, both feigning death on the floor; the young man using a Ketchup Star to sell it more so.

"See, nobody's here." She explained.

"Jeez Nami, you almost gave us a heart attack! And why are you grinning!" Usopp shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Nami said, turning away.

"You are, don't you hide it! You did that just to scare us."

"Please, Usopp. How could you think that a lovely woman like myself would ever scare someone out of spite?" She defended, putting on as innocent a face as possible.

"Anyways, they could come back any time so we have to be quick about it."

They carefully made their way along the ship, searching the cabins and bowels of the ship, but despite their efforts, they came up empty.

"Damn, where the hell did they put it?" Nami cursed as she racked her brain for an answer.

"Hey Nami, there's one place we haven't looked yet?" Chopper quipped.

Suddenly it dawned on her as well. Of course, the one place she didn't think anybody with brains would put it.

XXXXX

"We found it!" Nami shouted triumphantly as she held the briefcase of money in her hands. "I can't believe those idiots would put it in the Captain's Quarters." Nami said, but regardless, she found what she was looking for.

"Alright guys. Lets get this to the money to the Going Merry."

XXXXX

Luffy coughed up a bucketful of water, gasping for air as his vision cleared.

"So you're finally awake I see." Said Victor, who was sitting next to him.

"Nani? Where are we?" He asked as he looked around curiously.

"On the beach." The Fishman replied. "When we went into the water, you lost consciousness. So I rescued you and brought you here. Guess that's the curse of the Devil Fruit as they say."

"Ah, Domo Arigatou." Luffy said as he rubbed the back of his head with a grin.

"There's no need to thank me. I guess I felt that I owed you one."

"Eh?"

XXXXX

"_Onorei!" Luffy growled as his muscles flexed, causing the wires to cut deeper into his skin and the stone wall as he expanded using his Fuusen._

_Due to this Victor was partially covered by Luffy's body just before they were crushed by the giant._

_As the two fell into the water, Victor had barely managed to avoid serious injury as blood floated from his mouth._

_He turned his head and could see Luffy's last few bubbles of air escaping his lungs as he sank deeper and deeper into the ocean. With a quick burst of speed, he swam to the man and grabbed him as he shot back up towards the surface._

_XXXXX_

"Whether you were attempting to break free or save me, in the end, you did and so I simply repaid a debt."

"You're not such a bad guy, are you?" Luffy said as he slapped him on the back, causing Victor to chuckle.

"Nope, just trying to have a little fun, that's all." He said. "So what do you think we should do about those guys that decided to stop our fight?"

"Kick their ass!" Luffy declared, standing up and punching his palm.

"My thoughts exactly." Victor agreed.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, the other crew members were already working together against the large forces of the Raggedy Pirates.

With Sanji and Kain joining the fight, the gang had been pushing the pirates back, but their foes were surprisingly resilient.

Sanji dodged several swords aimed for his head and backflipped to get some distance. With a powerful kick, he sent a large round table flying into his pursuers.

"These guys sure are annoying." He grumbled as he saw more taking their place.

Kain was matching them man-for-man as his clones picked up any available weapons from guns to swords to combat the enemy. Unfortunately, due to his fight with Sanji, a lot of his stamina had been consumed and he was visibly exhausted from the continuous production of copies.

"Are you alright, Copy-san?" Robin asked as she assisted by grabbing ankles to let the copies fight the mob off.

"Yeah, I'm doing alright. For now at least, but thanks." He said.

"No problem." Robin replied with a smile.

"OI! STOP ACTING SO FAMILIAR WITH ROBIN-CHWAN!" Sanji shouted, an aura of fire engulfing him.

Cassidy cleaved the ground in two with her strike, scattering the closest pirates with the shrapnel.

"There's just no end to the guys." She said as she raised her weapon to block two swords from a larger pirate, who was grinning down at her.

"Well aren't you cute. I'd like to see just what you look like under those clothes hruk!" He was silenced by a kick to the groin, dropping to the ground in the fetal position as he moaned in agony.

"Sorry, but you're not my type." She said.

XXXXX

"Oni-Giri!"

Jesse jumped high over the man's attack as it sliced the air with insane speed.

"Tommy Gun!" He unleashed a barrage of bullets that rained down on the swordsman, who rolled out of the way as they struck the ground.

Jesse's feet landed against the wall of a building as he shot down at an angle.

"Vulcan Knee!"

Sword and bone clashed with such impact that the ground cracked.

Both stood in stalemate once again.

"You fight well. I can see that you truly want to be the best." Jesse compliment.

"Domo, but you know why I fight. Tell me, what is it that you fight for?" Zoro asked.

Jesse seemed to hesitate with his words.

"That's a good question. After I was discharged from the Marines, I lost my ambition to be the best sharpshooter. Because how can you shoot if you can't see." He stated.

"So you're using your blindness as a crutch. I thought there was more to you than that, but I guess I was wrong."

"What did you say?" Jesse growled, his anger beginning to boil, so much that he pushed Zoro away to separate them.

"A man without a dream is as useless as a scabbard without a sword." Zoro said as he sheathed all three of his swords.

"Ichtoryu…" He calmly lifted the Wado Ichimonji to where the hilt was next to his head as his other hand grabbed it.

Jesse was suddenly sliced in half diagonally, gasping in shock as his lower and upper half went in two different directions from an unseeable strike.

Jesse recovered to realize that his Haki had triggered itself instinctively, showing his future.

"I can't avoid it." He said just as Zoro shot by in an instant.

"Shishi sonson." He said, sheathing the sword.

Jesse let out a gasped as blood erupted from his chest and mouth, falling backwards to the ground.

Zoro turned back and looked at the man as he lay in a pool of his own blood.

"You were a strong fighter, but your spirit was weak. That's the difference between our power." He said as he turned to leave.

Something stirred behind him as he looked back. "Nani?" He said in surprise.

Jesse was struggling to his feet, almost collapsing several times until he finally managed to stand, which took a lot of effort.

"Amazing, if I hadn't moved back, I might be dead right now." He heaved as he clutched the long wound. "So you say the difference between us is that I have no ambition since I lost my sight, then you are mistaken. I might not have a goal as grand as yours, but that doesn't mean that I've given up on searching for a new dream. That's my ambition! To find that answer!"

Jesse's beaten and cut body seemed rejuvenated as he slammed his right foot behind him with the force of his determination, locking his sights onto Zoro. "Come on! Bring it!"

Zoro faced Jesse once again as he unsheathed his swords.

"I guess I underestimated this guy a little."

"Vulcan Elbow!"

The swordsman was suddenly smashed with a blow to the face, sending him flying at incredible speeds to slam into a building.

(Let me explain this move in more detail. As this seems similar the Vulcan Knee, utilizing high speed to deliver devastating force with an elbow, but the name simply refers to the body part used and not how it was applied. If slowed down, Jesse actually ducked down and twisted his body into a reverse elbow, adding momentum and speed from this spinning move to greatly amplify its power. Its true name would be Vulcan Reverse Spinning Elbow, but that's kind of long to say in a fight.)

Zoro fell from his imprint to his knees, coughing up blood as he wiped his mouth and stood up.

"That felt different, like he was putting his life on the line."

He could hear Jesse charging in just before he fired his guns to accelerate.

"36 Pound Ho!" He shouted as he slashed the air, sending a powerful shockwave that shook the ground.

Jesse shifted out of the way as he continued to advance, letting the attack pass harmlessly by.

"Ok, how about something bigger!" Zoro pulled back as the veins in his arms bulged.

"108 Pound Ho!" His slash sending three much larger blasts at his opponent.

"Gustav!" Jesse countered with his own shockwave as he thrust his leg.

The two projectiles roared towards the other before they collided with immeasurable force, engulfing the two in a dome of white light.

XXXXX

The three villains were casually walking down the street like they were tourists.

"Ah, I can smell the wonderful fragrance of fear in the air. The men must be having a great time, we?" Epee asked his two brothers.

"Do you think it's odd that the town is still standing?" Andre asked absentmindedly.

"Uh?" Epee started to look around and noticed it as well. Normally, a town of this size would be at least nearing collapse, and yet this part hasn't even been touched.

"Maybe they're in trouble." Petite said.

"How can you even conceive of such a thing, Petite! Our men couldn't be having this much trouble with the town defense, we!" He shouted at his brother, who cowered in fear.

However, Epee did have a feeling that he couldn't shake off. Like there was something unexpected.

"Maybe it's the crews belonging to those two captains we threw into the ocean." Andre suggested. "Something about them told me that they were strong."

"FOUND YOU!" Came a combined shout above them.

"What!" Epee and the other two looked up to see Luffy and Victor diving right for them, the Fishman on the Strawhat's back like he was a surfboard.

The three dodged as the two pierced the ground with incredible velocity, kicking up a cloud of smoke and rocks.

"Leaving so soon?" Came Victor's voice. "Sorry, but you can't leave until I say you can leave.

"Yeah, you're gonna pay for that cheap attack of yours." Luffy declared as he adjusted his hat, covering one eye as he glared at them.

The three didn't seem pleased to see them as they prepared to fight.

"So what do you think you can do against the three of us, we?" Epee asked.

"KICK YOUR ASS!"

A/N

Did a little word play between Zoro and Jesse. As Haki also means ambition, this little placement seemed perfect for the situation.

Conch is a rarely used word meaning to strike someone on the head, which plays into the pun of the Conch Shell.

Sorry about the long wait, but a lot of things went down that just didn't allow me to finish the chapter for a bit. Also, the next chapter will be the finale for this Arc, so expect a lot of action.


	29. Team Up!  Battle of the Big Three!

Team-Up! Battle of the Big Three.

Victor and Luffy stood face-to-face against the three brothers. 160 million against 160 million. An epic battle for the fate of the city was about to take place.

"So Luffy, how do you think we should do it? One-on-One or all at once?" Victor suggested.

"All at once would save time." Luffy said, cracking his knuckles.

Epee was getting irritated by the two of them and was about to retort when Andre stepped forward, separating himself from his brothers.

"You two take off. I'll handle these two." He commanded, something he rarely does.

"Brother?" Epee asked, seeing his brother's fingers clench and unclench, an old habit of his whenever he was about to get serious in a fight.

"I don't know how much of this town will be left after this, but it would be safer if you two weren't around." He face twisted into a smile which Epee made somehow turn even paler.

"_Oh no, this is how Andre got his name, "Patches" and his 80 million berri bounty. When we ran into a Rear Admiral, he got that same smile on his face. The fight between them destroyed the entire Marine Fleet, with Andre as the winner. To celebrate, he cut the Marines to pieces and put them back together, using different body parts to make new bodies. For a pirate, killing is just killing, but what he did to those men… I thought he was a monster." _

Epee turned and looked at the younger brother. "Let's go Petite. It's not safe here." To which Petite obeyed, leaving the three behind.

Andre cracked his neck with a loud snap as his eyes focused on his two foes.

"It's been a long time since I met someone who could actually give me some enjoyment." Andre said as he continued to flex his fingers.

"So you really think that you can beat the two of us by yourself?" Victor asked.

"I'd say my chances are fair." Andre grabbed his hands and pulled, brandishing several red strings between his fingers to state his claim.

XXXXX

Sanji spun on his hands, kicking a dozen pirates to the ground. "Damn, these guys are like roaches." He cursed.

The group, despite their strengths, were greatly becoming more and more exhausted. Luckily, the other side wasn't faring so well either as bodies littered the entire area. Now it was coming down to which side would be able to last.

Cassidy was half supporting herself with her spear, trying to put up a strong front.

Robin's normally noticeable grin was gone and her hair was a bit disheveled.

Kain's clones were becoming smaller in number as his stamina was dwindling.

From the looks of it, it wasn't going to be them.

Suddenly, the sky began to darken over them and they looked up to see storm clouds growing overhead.

"Triple Kaen Boshi!"

Three pirates got struck in the face by exploding balls and they ran around in a panic with flames all over their bodies.

The group looked behind them to see who had fired and saw three familiar faces.

"Yo!" Usopp yelled from high atop a building, standing next to Chopper and Nami, who stood between them.

The woman used her Clima-Tact to create hundreds of cool and heat balls which floated into the air, which collected into the cloud.

"It looked like you guys could use some help." Nami said as her rod crackled with electricity.

"Thunderbolt Tempo!" She swung an electric ball into the cloud, causing a chain reaction as thunder rumbled and dozens of lightning bolts shot down from the heavens, striking down a large number of the Raggedy Pirates in a powerful display of nature's fury.

The group cheered as the cavalry arrived, boosting their drive to fight on.

"NAMI-SWAN!" Sanji's eyes burst into hearts.

"Now you stand against the great Captain Usopp! Beware of me and my crew of 8 thousaaaaaahhh!" The young man ment to prop his foot on the ledge, but his foot slipped and he threw his arms out wildly, flapping them in a vain attempt to fly.

"I'm falling! I'm falling! I'm falling! Arey…?" He realized that he wasn't and turned his head to see that Chopper had grew and grabbed his shirt, slowly pulling him in.

"Arigato." Usopp gasped, having narrowly escaped death.

"Ah, what a mess we have here, we." Said a sinister voice as Epee walked out, followed by his brother.

Usopp almost died again as a scream was caught in his throat.

The remaining pirates parted as the men strolled into the front, displaying their dominance.

"So this is the group that has been giving our men so much trouble, we." Epee clapped his hands mockingly. "Bravo, Bravo."

Petite simply laughed. "We're gonna smash."

The Raggedy Crew knew what was about to happen and slowly got their distance from their leaders.

The others saw this and were preparing for a fight.

"Now you can gladly fight us all at once if you would like. You might even stand a chance, we." Epee's eyes landed on Robin, Cassidy, and Nami. "That includes the women, we." He licked his lips in a sadistic fashion.

Sanji and Kain stood between the two and the girls, creating an intimidating barrier.

"Don't think you'll get near the ladies, hentai." Sanji said, lighting up a cigarette.

"YOU ASS! THAT'S LIKE THE POT CALLING THE KETTLE BLACK!" Nami shouted from the rooftop.

"Did you say something, Nami-chan!" Sanji called, to which the woman face-palmed out of his stupidity.

Kain had a slightly more serious air about him.

"Cassidy, you and Robin get out of here. Get to the ship. We'll try and hold them off." He ordered.

"But what about you?" She asked, as she could clearly see that he was exhausted, having overused his Devil Fruit powers.

"That doesn't matter right now, go…. Hey furball!"

Chopper instantly reacted to his voice. "Hai!"

"You and Long-nose make sure that the girls make it out of here! Got that!" He commanded.

"Was he talking about me?" Usopp asked, pointing at himself.

"Got it." Chopper nodded. "Nami, Usopp." He said, to which they understood and left.

Robin and Cassidy made their way out of the battlefield, the singer taking one last look.

"I'll be fine, now get out of here." He assured her without looking back.

"Men, don't let them leave this island alive, we." Epee ordered the remaining crewmembers, who quickly vacated the area.

After they left, all that remained was the four of them.

"Now that we have the entire place to ourselves. A fitting place for your graves, we." Epee claimed.

"You're a bit overconfident, considering that we wiped out most of your men." Sanji retorted.

"But look at you, you're both barely have enough strength to stand. It'll be a miracle if you last even 1 minute against us, we." Epee flicked his wrist as his sword appeared in his hand. "Not that it really matters, we."

"This is gonna be fun." Petite started jumping like a kid in a candy store, causing the ground to shake.

The brothers began to charge, the thrill of the fight on their faces. Kain and Sanji prepared themselves as they got into stances. Despite their injuries and battle fatigue, they weren't about to give up against these two maniacs. The tension began to escalate at an exponential rate as the two forces were about to collide.

Epee raised his sword to strike as he vanished in a streak that went flying through a building.

Everyone sweatdropped at the sudden disappearance as Petite looked at the pile of rubble.

"Brother?" He said as he scratched his cheek.

"Flanchet Shoot! Hyaku Kick!" Both had seized the opportunity to attack, driving their feet deep into the large human while his guard was down.

The two realized that nothing happened. There wasn't even resistance from their attack.

Petite looked down with a blank look on his face, seeing them confused. With a deep inhale, he blew out his stomach, sending the two crashing against a wall.

"What the hell? It's like he's a marshmallow or something." Kain said.

"You're right, it must be all of that fat on his body."Sanji agreed.

"Come on, lets play." Petite charged with frightening speed as the two narrowly avoided the attack as he ripped through the wall behind them, throwing debris everywhere.

Petite stood up in confusion. "I didn't get them?"

Two blows again struck him in the stomach, to which he seemed oblivious to.

"Damn, it's like he's a giant stuffed animal." Sanji cursed.

Both were grabbed in his massive hands as he smiled.

"I got you now." He then proceeded to slam them on the ground like hammers, repeatedly.

The two were helpless as every strike cracked the ground more and more.

He finally let them go, having gotten bored.

"Aw, they broke. That was no fun." He whined.

Slowly, the two struggled to their feet, blood trailing down their faces as they glared at him with intense eyes.

Petite got his smile back as he laughed lightly.

"Yay, I can have more fun with you if you're this strong."

XXXXX

Epee groaned as he pushed himself to his knees as his mind tried to figure out what just happened. His beret lay before him in tatters as he picked it up. His hand shook uncontrollably from the intense anger at seeing one his treasures destroyed, replacing his normal cocky sneer.

"Somebody's gonna pay for this, we." He growled as he turned to an explosion nearby. He noticed that it was Zoro and Jesse clashing with their weapons locked together.

"So it was them, they did this to my favorite beret, we." He stood up and glared at them, the two fighters not even aware of his presence.

"DAMN YOU!" Two swords shot from his hands as he charged into the fray.

"Hari Barrage!" His swords rapidly thrust at the two.

Zoro and Jesse instantly separated to avoid his attacks.

"Friend of yours?" Zoro asked.

"I thought he was with you?" Jesse replied.

Epee grew even angrier at being ignored.

"Don't you dare ignore me! I am Epee LePyuu, a swordsman without peer. I've slaughtered hundreds and you will pay for what you did to my beret, we!" He roared.

"Any idea what he is talking about?" Zoro asked, in which Jesse just shrugged.

Epee's white face slowly turned red as his rage had reached its boiling point.

"I will kill you!" He shouted as everything began to crumble around him, forcing them to go on the defensive.

"Nani?" Both were struck by something unseeable as they felt pain and blood was coming from tiny wounds.

Jesse put on his glasses as he grabbed something on his shoulder, pulling it out and inspecting it.

"A needle? And his aura is showing that he is a Devil Fruit user."

"This guy sure is annoying." Zoro said as he shouldered one of his swords.

"Well as long as he's around, he'll keep attacking us. So how about we call a truce until we take care of him?" Jesse suggested.

"Not that I like it, but at least you're not that shitty cook." Zoro prepared himself.

"I will make you suffer and writhe in agony!" Epee charged with a war cry, slashing at the two indiscriminately.

Zoro blocked both swords high as Jesse came in low to attack his midsection.

Epee saw it coming as sneered as his torso became riddled with large needles.

"_Ha. Just try and hit me. Your foot won't break my needles."_

Jesse's foot slammed right into the man, causing him to keel over in pain before getting launched, tearing through everything in his path.

Jesse retracted his foot as the two stared at the dustcloud.

"He's stronger than he looks. He's still conscious from that attack." Jesse explained.

"Maybe, but he's not much of a swordsman." Zoro said. "So how's your foot?" He asked, looking down to see Jesse standing in a pool of blood.

"I'll live." Was all Jesse said in response.

Epee could be seen stumbling through the cloud, revealing blood dripping from his mouth and his clothes ripped open.

"I'll make you pay, we!" He roared at them, in which they looked at eachother and back at him with a disbelieving look.

"Yeah right."

XXXXX

Usopp screamed as the entire group ran through the town, with a mob of pirates right behind them.

"We're gonna die!" Chopper screamed.

"Then run faster!" Nami shouted, trying to hold onto her money.

Cassidy and Robin were right behind them, trying to keep pace with these three.

"We can't keep this up. We'll never make it to the ship in time." Cassidy panted.

"Then what should we do, Miss Singer?" Robin asked.

Before she could come up with an answer, several flaming bottles flew over their heads and crashed onto the ground, bursting into flames.

The group stopped to prevent getting burned, their only escape route blocked by a towering wall of fire.

"Well it looks like we have no choice but to fight." Cassidy said, the mob blocking them like a pack of wolves.

"We've got you now! You won't be so hard to beat without those other guys to help you!" They said menacingly, weapons at the ready.

Cassidy swung her spear, striking the ground in a wide sweep. Rocks and dirt flew into the air from force.

"Think so? We were kicking your ass before they showed up. So by all means…" Cassidy beckoned with a confident smirk.

The cowardly trio was overjoyed at her bravery.

"Well done, Miss Singer. I'm surprised that you still had this much fight in you." Said Robin.

"Thanks, but it was only a bluff. I don't know how much longer I can last." Cassidy said, trying to hide her heavy breathing.

The bluff didn't last too long before the mob charged.

"Damn, I wish I had more time." Cassidy growled as he readied herself.

"Kayaku Boshi!" A pellet whizzed by Cassidy and struck a pirate, exploding into a miniature fireball, which halted the group.

"Don't forget about us!" Nami shouted, acting extremely confident.

"THEN GET OUT FROM BEHIND US!" Usopp and Chopper shouted, as she was using them as human shields.

"Get them!" The pirates shouted.

Chopper roared as his large feet thundered across the ground.

"Heavy Gong!" With a wide swing, he punched several men back.

"It's a monster!" The raggedy Pirates shouted.

"Yeah, I am a monster. So what about it?" Was all Chopper said as he charged in.

"They're more than I expected them to be." Cassidy said in acknowledgement.

"They can surprise you at times, but they have been through tough situations before." Robin broke a man with her clutch.

"I see." Cassidy knocked away a sword and smashed her attacker with the butt of her spear. "Then I can't afford to lose face in front of such fans."

"Shall we?" Robin asked as Cassidy nodded.

"Lets make this show… One to remember."

With their last reserves of strength, Robin and Cassidy assaulted the group with the strength of an army, crushing any and all that dared to attack them. In mere moments, all that remained of the pirate were battered and beaten men, their bodies littering the street.

Cassidy and Robin were exhausted, panting for air.

"Sugoi! We won!" Usopp shouted in victory.

The group began to celebrate, happy at their moment of triumph.

One pirate stirred as he slowly got to his feet, his sword dragging behind him as he stumbled towards the two women.

"You bitches!" He roared, turning their attention to him.

"How dare you make a mockery of the Raggedy Pirates!" He raised his sword over his head as the two could stare in horror. "Die!"

Nami suddenly appeared and slammed the briefcase full of money into his face, breaking teeth and bone as he flew backwards.

The briefcase flew open, the force having broken the lock, sending money in all directions.

All the woman could do was stare as most of it flew into the fire, burning instantly from the heat.

"Iei!" She shouted as she scrambled to grab whatever she could, but then a strong wind picked up, carrying the few remaining berries with it.

"Thanks for the help Nami. We would probably be dead if you hadn't saved us." Cassidy thanked as the poor woman sank to her knees.

"My money." She cried as tears streamed down her face, causing Cassidy to sweatdrop.

XXXXX

Several buildings were struck by something very fast before sliding from their foundations and collapsing.

Luffy and Victor separated as Andre swung his strings downwards, cutting up the street.

"Kuso, he's pretty tough." Luffy growled.

"That's because he's a Devil Fruit user." Victor said as the strings retracted to Andre.

"Ah, souka." Luffy placed a fist in his palm in understanding, causing the captain to sweatdrop.

"That's right. I ate the Nuu-Nuu Fruit, which makes me a Thread Man." Andre explained.

"Don't you think you're at a greater disadvantage since you told us what kind of ability you have?" Victor asked.

"Not really. I killed a Rear Admiral and his entire fleet with this power; and you are far from his level."

"You really think so?" Victor raised a fist over his head and slammed it on the ground.

"Ground Spike!"

A massive hunk of rock shot right at Andre from below, who quickly swung his arms wide, the threads slicing through it, turning it into smaller projectiles, forcing him to cover up.

Victor charged in from the debris and swung a wide kick, connecting with Andre and sending him rolling across the ground.

Andre recovered and got to his feet, showing little damage from the attack.

"_That was some kick, even by reducing the tension of my threads around my arms to absorb the impact, which I normally keep tight to cut with, couldn't completely stop it."_

"Gomu Gomu nooo…" Andre looked up to see Luffy overhead.

"Yari!" His feet thrust down, pulverizing the man into the ground.

Luffy's feet retracted, but then he noticed a thread was attached to his foot.

"Not bad, I might say I underestimated you two, if only a little bit." Andre said as he appeared from the hole with a grin.

Victor felt something on his leg and saw a string attached to him as well.

"Now how about a little fun?" With a heave, he swung both of them around, using their bodies like wreaking balls as they wildly crashed into buildings and other obstacles.

Luffy cried out as he was swung wide, colliding right into Victor.

After that, Andre let them go. "Now do you see the gap in powers that we have?"

"OI! WHATS THE BIG IDEA RUNNING INTO ME LIKE THAT?" Luffy shouted at Victor.

"ME? WE WERE THROWN INTO EACHOTHER YOU MORON!" Victor blasted back as they were right in eachother's face.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MORON YOU IDIOT!"

"YOU! YOU DUMBASS!"

"OH THAT'S IT!" Both started a childish brawl right in front of their enemy.

"Uh… Excuse me, aren't you supposed to be fighting me?" Andre asked, causing the two to stop and look at him, their fingers in eachother's mouths.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot about him." Victor said.

"Yeah." Luffy said, having his mouth pulled several times wider than humanly possible.

"Well considering how long you've lasted. I'll give you a going-away present." The threads in his hands grew in length and numbered to exceed the hundreds, moving to completely surround his body like a hairball.

"Nuu-Nuu Barrier." The threads began to wave around, gradually picking up speed until they were invisible to the eye, making the air buzz from the rapid cuts.

As this happened, the two could see that the speed in which the threads were moving was making them obliterate everything in reach.

"Consider it an honor to die this way. This is my most powerful attack. A simultaneous offense and defense that has never been broken.

He began to walk forward, shredding the ground as he slowly pursued the two.

"I hope that you're ready to die. Because that's all you can do now."

"Oh yeah. Gomu-Gomu…"

"Wait!" Victor grabbed Luffy's arm. "If you punch him, your entire arm would be cut to pieces. We need another way through those threads." Victor explained.

Luffy lowered his arm, looking disappointed.

"Try as you might, you'll never survive no matter what you do." Andre suddenly rushed them, forcing the two to dodge as he sliced through a building.

As the building crumbled, large chunks of the building that fell on him were vaporized from his threads.

Large rods were thrown in all directions, creating wild projectiles that almost impaled the two as they embedded themselves into the ground with incredible force.

"See? Your death is assured." Andre boasted as he turned back towards them.

Victor could see that nothing was getting through, not even metal.

Victor's eyes widened as he came to that conclusion.

"Wait a minute…"

He remembered that larger buildings usually had large metal rods to reinforce their structure, the very same kind that were thrown at them. But they weren't thrown, they were deflected.

"Luffy, I have an idea."

Andre saw them get into a huddle, turning their backs to him.

"Oh, is this your way of saying you give up? Too scared to face your own death?"

"Not exactly." Both Victor and Luffy had smiles on their faces.

Victor immediately rammed into Luffy, shoving him backwards as the man's arms stretched out and grabbed onto two opposite buildings.

"Gomu Gomu noooo…" He said as the tension of his arms had reached their limit as Victor turned around, brandishing a long metal rod that had impaled the ground near him.

"PROPELLER!" Victor was launched at incredible speed as he spun himself, turning the rod into its namesake as he closed in on Andre.

"What are you doing!" Andre demanded just as Victor collided into the threads. The threads and the metal bar clashed with their rapid speeds. The sound was like a battle of a hundred swords as the two seemed to be in a stalemate until the threads suddenly got tangled in it.

"No, impossible!" Andre said as his threads got ensnared, ceasing their ability to move before Victor slammed the rod into the ground, turning it into a stake.

Andre now found himself caught by his own threads.

"What happened? This is impossible!" He exclaimed as he struggled to break free.

Victor and Luffy now stood before the man, looking rather smug at their victory.

"That was fun." Luffy commented.

"Sure was." Both high-fived as they turned to look at the struggling man.

"Damn you." Andre growled as he fought to break free from his makeshift bonds.

"Your technique was indeed powerful, but by doing so, you revealed that your threads were not strong enough to cut through metal. So all we had to do was use that weakness to our advantage. Turned out pretty good don't you think?"

"Sure did." Luffy grinned.

"And now for the finish." Victor and Luffy reared back their arms as Andre could only stare in horror and futility.

"Gomu Gomu nooo…"

"Mountain Fist Style."

"BAZOOKA!"

"VOLCANO!"

The two attacks slammed into the man with unrivaled power, causing his eyes to bug out before he plowed through the city, rod and all.

"Nice hit." Luffy said.

"Yours too." Victor said as they both grinned.

XXXXX

The café was littered with debris from the endless fighting. Both warriors were having difficulty with their opponent.

"How can a guy this stupid be so troublesome?" Kain asked. "No matter what we've hit, his fat seems to nullify our attacks."

"Even if he is fat, there's only so many places that fat can go on the human body." Sanji nodded towards Petite. "How many clones do you have left?"

"I think maybe thirty, fifty tops." Kain said.

"That should be enough. I'll need a distraction."

"Got it. I just hope whatever you're thinking, works."

"Me too." Sanji took off in a dead sprint towards Petite.

"Haha, you want to play some more." Petite laughed gleefully as he spread out his arms to attack.

"Hey fatass!"

Petite turned his head to see a barrage of debris raining from the sky. Out of instinct, he raised his arms to cover himself.

Sanji jumped to a tall building and started running straight up the wall, gaining altitude with every step. As gravity started to take hold, he pushed off and fell back to earth and he began to spin.

"Concasse!" He shouted as he drove his heel on top of the unsuspecting man, causing his entire body to sink into itself before the ground caved in, laying him out in an incredible display of force.

Petite was confused and bleeding from the damage he had just took, as if his mind was still processing the blow.

Kain jumped in, along with his clones, and proceeded to pound on him relentlessly, kicking up dust.

The group separated as Sanji came in for the finishing blow.

"Renverse Kick!" He twisted his body to drive the ball of his foot straight into Petite's face, sinking it in like a balloon as the ground quaked from the impact.

Petite's arms spasmed for a moment before they ceased.

"Nice job." Kain said as they walked out of the crater.

"Tsk, he wasn't much of a fighter, just a fat and stupid slob." Was all the cook said as he blew out a long stream of smoke.

The ground crumbled around Petite as he stirred. With a cry of rage, he shot to his feet, surprising the two.

"That hurt!" He roared, his usual smile replaced by a scowl as his eyes glowed red.

Sanji and Kain got ready to fight again as Petite crushed the ground with every step he took.

"You no fun! Now you die!" He raised his arms like a bear and charged to crush them.

Andre rocketed through a building and collided with his brother, taking him along for the ride, leaving the two to stare in dismay.

"What just happened?" Sanji asked, in which Kain replied with a shrug.

XXXXX

"Hari Barrage!"

Both dodged his insanely fast attacks before finally blocking them with their weapons.

"You're in the way!" Both sent a simultaneous attack, sending him flying into the air and crashing to the earth below.

"You sons of bitches! Don't think that this is over, we!" He got back up and once again charged into the fight.

"Now I'll show you why I'm called 'Pincushion', we! Hari Body!" He tucked himself into a roll as his needles shot out, making him look like a sea urchin.

The two fighters didn't seem fazed as they prepared to attack.

"Santoryuu…"

"Tommy…"

"Oni Giri!"

"Gun!"

Epee was launched back, his needles getting sliced and broken by swords and bullets.

The man screamed until he crashed onto the ground, cracking it with the force of his fall.

Slowly, but with determination he fought to his feet.

"You bastards! I will destroy you!" He brought forth an extremely large needle and charged, planning to impale the two as he charged.

The wall across from him exploded as he turned his head to see his brothers heading right towards him. All he could do was stare in shock as he was hammered by the men and sent through another building.

The three screamed as they flew out of the city and across the ocean, disappearing over the horizon.

"That was strange." Zoro said out loud.

"Sure was." Jesse agreed.

In an instant, both had their weapons aimed at the other.

"Hold on, Jesse." Came Victor's voice.

"Matte yo, Zoro!" Luffy shouted, coming up right behind Victor.

"What's going on?" They demanded, not taking their eyes off the other.

"It's over." Victor explained. "The fight is over. Stand down." He commanded.

With some hesitation, Jesse complied, holstering his weapons, followed by Zoro sheathing his.

"What's the meaning of this, Taicho?" Zoro demanded.

"We're friends now." Luffy said, wrapping an arm over Victor's shoulder with a large grin on his face.

"We've already told Sanji and Kain. Come on, we have to find the others. They should have wrapped things up by now." Victor motioned with his hand as they left.

"You're lucky they stopped us when they did." Zoro said as he turned to walk.

"Oh yeah! Care to say that to my face!" Jesse and Zoro locked horns with both hands on their weapons.

"Guys, knock it off." Victor ordered as Luffy simply chuckled as he placed his hands behind his head.

XXXXX

Later that night, the two crews celebrated on the Going Merry. Food and drink was plentiful as they sang and cheered with their new friends.

Usopp, Chopper, Luffy, and several Kains locked in a can-can dance as they waved their beers around.

Sanji had prepared a full course meal for everyone that seemed to give off an enchanted radiance that caused several members to drool at the sight, in which the cook had to fight off as he balanced several dishes to give to the ladies.

Cassidy walked over to Chopper, who stopped dancing to look up at her curiously as she smiled warmly.

"Why hello, there. What's your name, little guy?" She asked, as if she were talking to a pet or a baby.

"Umm, it's Tony Tony Chopper." He replied sheepishly.

"Aww, aren't you the cutest little thing that I've ever seen."

Chopper gasped before he blushed and began to dance in his wierd way.

"Oh stop it. I'm not cute at all, you bastard."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? YOU LITTLE RAT!" The background exploded in her rage at the insult.

"AH! SHE'S SCARY!" Chopper ran for his life as Usopp tried to quell her anger.

"Ch-ch-ch-choto mategre. He didn't mean anything. He just doesn't take compliments very well." He said in Chopper's defense, trying to hold her back.

As Jesse and Zoro weren't allowed to finish their fight, they settled on a drinking match, which Zoro was very good at as he grinned at a very wasted Jesse, who was struggling to grab the mug right in front of him.

Victor sat quietly as he enjoyed the scene of happy companions, chewing on his straw in contentment as a mug of beer chilled in his hand..

"Are you having a good time?" Nami asked, resting her hands on her knees as she smiled down at him.

"Oh, yeah. I'm just taking in the moment. Times like these don't come around very often." He answered.

"Tell me about it." She said as she straightened up to look at her crew. "They're a strange bunch, but they mean well. I can safely say the same goes for your crew as well."

This got Victor to laugh a little.

"True, but the Grand Line wouldn't be the same if they weren't around."

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that." He got a better look at her and the saw the tattoo of an orange hanging from a pinwheel on her left shoulder.

"Say Nami, I heard that you're the Navigator. Am I right?" He inquired.

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"Well it's just nice to meet a fellow Navigator. My father always said that the Grand Line has very strange weather patterns. So far, he hasn't been wrong."

"That's why they need me. They wouldn't last a day on this ship without me." She boasted, feeling rather proud of that fact.

"Cheers to us then." He raised his glass in the air, which made her smile.

"So what do you plan on doing once you leave here?" She asked.

"Huh?" Victor lowered his glass.

"Don't you have a dream you're trying to accomplish? Why else would you be sailing the Grand Line?"

Victor lulled over her question for a moment as he looked up at the stars.

"Well I haven't really thought about it. At first, I wanted to find other Fishmen because my father was the only one I ever knew. But now I'm not so sure since I have a crew to look out for."

The woman quietly listened as his words sank in.

"Well as for me. My dream is to make a map of the entire world." She looked back at him. "I'm not saying that your dream has to be grand or anything, but it must be something that you're willing to fight for, even die for. Without that kind of resolve, you might as well roll over and die."

"You don't hold back do you?" Victor laughed.

"In this place, you can't afford to." Nami replied.

"Fair enough." Victor said, taking a drink from his mug.

Cassidy walked to the bow of the ship after finally calming down. This caused everyone's attention to be drawn to her. She struck a flashy pose as she thrust her hand into the air, a mic appearing in her hand.

"Are you ready for a show?" She asked, to which the crew cheered.

"I can't hear you. I said, ARE YOU READY FOR A SHOW!" She shouted, making the crew scream even louder.

"Alright! Lets get this party started!" She threw the mic away as a guitar appeared as she struck a resonating chord.

_Traveling across the stormy seas_

_Figured I'd take a chance_

_To see what this world has for me_

_A life of venture and romance_

_As you see, I have a dream_

_And that is to be… THE PIRATE QUEEN! _Fireworks exploded brilliantly around her.

_THE PIRATE QUEEN! THE PIRATE QUEEN! _Her clothes changed to look like Gold Rodger's as she danced.

_I'M GONNA BE THE PIRATE QUEEN, yeah!_

_So you better get out of my way!_

_THE PIRATE QUEEN!_

_As I sail across the Grand Line_

_Be it New World or Paradise_

_I know that someday it'll all be mine_

_I'M GONNA BE THE PIRATE QUEEN!_

_I know it. You know it_

_It's only a matter of time_

_Sooner or later_

_The crown will be mine!_

_THE PIRATE QUEEN! THE PIRATE QUEEN!_

_Having fun, the time of my life_

_Total freedom, that's where it's at_

_As I sail across the seven seas_

_I'll walk this endless path!_

_Because…_

_I'M GONNA BE THE PIRATE QUEEN!_

The entire crew was cheering from her voice as she danced about on her stage, sending out dazzling illusions that illuminated the night sky like a festival.

XXXXX

The next morning, the two crews were back to their separate ships, drawing side-by-side.

"Well, I guess this is where we part ways. I was fun while it lasted." Victor stated, smiling at Luffy.

"it sure was." Luffy replied with a wide grin.

"It was nice meeting all of you. Maybe we'll meet again sometime." Cassidy said with a wave.

"We've seen stranger things so maybe we will." Usopp said with a grin.

"Take care of the ladies for me, will ya." Kain said.

"Like you even have to ask." Replied the cook.

Zoro and Jesse said nothing, the look between them was all they needed.

"That reminds me. You never mentioned why you attacked Luffy in the first place." Robin quipped.

"Yeah, Robin's right." Usopp agreed.

Now all eyes were on Victor, even his own crew.

"Well Luffy never actually beat me, but I guess I'll tell you anyways." Victor said with a smile.

"It's rather quite simple, really. I just wanted to make sure that Nami was being taken care of, that's all."

Everybody just stared at him.

"WHAT!" Everybody shouted.

"It was on Nojiko's behalf."

"My sister?" Nami said.

"Yes, she was a bit worried and so I took it upon myself to make sure that you were in good hands. I can safely say that you have good companions."

The Mugiwara Pirates seemed very pleased by his assessment.

"We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Nami, so she definitely takes care of us when we need her." To which everyone agreed.

"Well then we had better get going. I'm sure the Marines are heading this way as we speak. I have a pretty mean Commadore after me."

"Ah, you too, eh." Luffy said.

Both seemed to laugh at their similar predicaments.

"Oi, Victor. What's your dream?" He asked.

Victor once again was unsure of what to say.

"Nami asked me the same thing. She also mentioned that all of you have dreams that you are trying to accomplish."

"Yosh, ORE WA KAIZOKU-O NI NARU OTOKO DA!" Luffy shouted, as if proclaiming to the entire world, which very much stunned the entire Sparrow Corp. crew.

After a brief moment, Victor started to laugh, but not in a condescending way.

"I see, you have a very big dream there. You aren't one to hold back or make light of your words."

Victor placed his hand on his chin as if pondering the man's dream. Suddenly, he came up with a great idea.

"Ok, I WILL BE THE BOUNTY HUNTER WHO CATCHES THE PIRATE KING!" Thrusting his thumb at himself in declaration.

Everyone just gawked at the man like he just sprouted another head.

"Oh, I like your style!" Luffy laughed as he placed his hands behind his head. "Let's meet again, sometime."

"You bet."

Both parted ways as they once again went on their separate journeys.

"They're an interesting group of people. Don't you think?" Cassidy asked.

"They were a lot of fun." Kain said as he and his clones raised the sails.

"Do you think that we will see them again, Captain?" Jesse asked.

Victor simply stared at their steadily shrinking ship as it disappeared into the horizon.

"I have a feeling that we will, Jesse. I have a feeling that we will."

XXXXX

A/N

Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Now I can start working on the next arc. Now I just need to figure out what I want to do.

Sanji's Renverse Kick isn't an actual technique of his, but it seemed perfect for the situation as it is a pun for Upside Down Cake, which is translated as- culin gateau m renverse.

As you might have noticed, Andre and Epee's Devil Fruits are related to sewing.

Nuu means "to sew", making it the Sew-Sew Fruit. This also puns to his personality as he has an indifferent or "so-so" nature.

Hari means needle, obviously, but it also has other meanings as well. There is the possibility that Donflamingo's Devil Fruit might have the same name, but I named it first here, so there.


	30. Look Out!  The Zodiac Makes it Move!

Look Out! The Zodiac Makes its Move!

Seagulls squawked high over Parakeet Isle, which was still smoking from its previous destruction, most of its wondrous buildings now lay in heaps of rubble. Its people doing their best to recover from the attack.

A Marine ship sailed into view, approaching the wreckage of the island.

"Commadore Ralley, sir! We are within sight of Parakeet Isle! Captain Taggerd's fleet is currently waiting for us just off shore!" Shouted a Petty Officer from the Crow's Nest.

The Commadore stood at the bow of the ship, his face stoic as if already expecting bad news. Considering the state that the town was in, it wasn't unexpected.

"Good, I wonder what the Captain has to report."

XXXXX

Captain Taggerd boarded the ship, flanked by two male Lt.s as they rendered a salute. "Commadore Ralley sir. I had heard that you were on your way, sir, and prepared for your arrival."

"Thank you, Captain. What is the status?" He inquired.

Captain Taggerd gulped as he tried to keep his composure.

"Er, yes. Well, sir, despite our efforts to capture 'Crimson Demon' Victor and his crew, we lost two ships and suffered heavy casualties. We had to stop to assess damages after being attacked by Sea Kings and so we were unable to continue our pursuit. We arrived only a few hours before you, sir." He reported.

"And what of the island? It looks to me that a battle took place here." Ralley continued.

Again, Captain Taggerd gulped.

"Yes sir, Victor's crew apparently ran into two other pirate crews. One being the Strawhat Pirates and the other being the Raggedy Pirates…"

Ralley's hands turned into fists, which frightened the man for he knew of the Commadore's strength, which bordered on Legendary.

"The three all but wiped out the island in their clash, causing billions in damage and thousands of casualties. A cash prize of 100 million berries also went missing during the chaos."

A fist plowed through a wall, startling them as Ralley growled in anger.

"Damn it! I was so close to them!" He spat in anger. "If only I had caught him when I had the chance! None of this would have happened!"

Those around him now could see that he was more angry with himself than with the report. It was as if he were tormenting himself over one man.

"The fear and pain that the beautiful women of this city had to endure. How dare he make them suffer!"

Everyone face-faulted, seeing that deep down, he was still a perv.

Ralley regained his composure and returned his attention back to the Captain. "Is there anything else?"

"There was something mentioned that they were traveling East, further into the Canary Isles." Captain Taggerd finished.

Ralley nodded as he scratched his chin in contemplation.

"Good, your job here is over. I will continue pursuit of the Sparrow Pirates (don't forget, even though Victor's crew believe themselves to be Bounty Hunters and go by Sparrow Corp., the World Government still sees them as pirates). You will assist this town in repairs and medical attention. Understood."

"But sir…" Before the man could protest, he and his Lt.s were politely shoved back to their ship across the plank.

"Thank you for the information, Captain, but time is of the essence. My prey gets farther away with every passing second. Bye bye." Commadore Ralley said as his ship departed, leaving the stunned Captain to stare in disbelief.

"Phew, that close. I didn't want to get stuck there helping him out with that." Ralley said as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Your mood has certainly gotten better, sir." His Lt. said, having returned from other duties.

"Yes, because I know that I will have Victor in my grasp. I can feel it." Ralley chuckled as his fist shook in anticipation. "And this time, I won't let him get away."

XXXXX

"ACHOO!" Victor sneezed violently, wiping his nose as he stared out across the horizon. Having not seen anything for hours, he was getting a little bored as he used his tongue to play with his straw, making it go up and down.

"Are you getting a cold! Don't spread it around if you are! We can't afford to get sick!" Jesse shouted from below.

"I'm not sick! Mind your own damn business!" Victor shouted down, crossing his arms stubbornly as he glared at the water. "It was just a sneeze. It's not like I'm blind or something."

"I heard that!"

Victor tsked, but didn't respond.

"Are you two lovebirds at it again?" Kain chirped as he came around a corner, much to Jesse's dismay.

"Don't you have better things to do, like going for a swim?" Jesse retorted, keeping the ship steady with the helm.

"Well aren't you a riot." Kain laughed mockingly as he walked about with no real purpose.

"I'm bored." He whined.

"You're always bored. You're like a little kid. Can't you just go someplace and be quiet."

"I guess I could." Kain thought about it for a moment. "Naaaah."

Jesse's shoulders just slumped in exasperation.

"_Why do I always get stuck with the weirdest people?"_

Kain's finger slowly came to Jesse's face before stopping. The sniper's eyes slowly turned towards the digit, which hovered next to his cheek.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Kain said, a sly grin on his face.

"Then stop touching me."

"I'm not touching you."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

Kain started to jab with both hands now as he danced around the man.

"I'm not touching you. I'm not touching you. I'm not touching you." He began to sing, much to Jesse's irritation.

"That's it!"

The two men suddenly started brawling like wild animals, kicking up a cloud of dust as fists and feet flailed about in the melee.

Cassidy had been quietly sitting at her table, busily writing on a piece of paper. The racket nearby had caused the vein in her forehead to throb as she tried to ignore them.

Victor heard the sound and looked over with a big grin.

"Finally, some action!" He leaped off the Crow's Nest and dove straight into the pile, making the scuffle even bigger, as did Cassidy's vein as she slammed her pen down.

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" She flew into the air, her spear poised like a baseball bat.

Several loud thuds and crashes ensued as the men were sent through the lower cabin, leaving numerous large holes in the wall. Victor made a body outline, Jesse's feet were hanging from his hole, and Kain was hit so hard that several copies had crashed along with him.

Cassidy growled one last time at them before her spear vanished behind her as she returned to her work.

"I think she's a little mad at us." Kain said as he crawled through the hole, rubbing his head.

"What gave you that idea?" Jesse said as he pushed himself out of the hole.

Victor opened the cabin door and walked out like nothing happened.

"Well she has been working hard on her project. I guess we can quiet down a little more. What do you guys think?" He asked, in which the two just stared at him with bugged eyes. Then they started laughing like hyenas as they collapsed to the floor.

"What?" Victor asked, not knowing that one whole side of his face had swollen, making him look rather strange as the other side still looked normal.

"Dude, that's awesome!" Kain cried as he rolled on the ground. "Cassidy should do that more often." He laughed to the point of pain.

The ship suddenly jerked violently, causing everyone to fight for balance.

"What's the hell are you doing now!" Cassidy barked as she held the paper and pen to her chest to not lose them.

"It's not us!" They shouted.

Jesse sensed something and looked at Victor.

"Captain, we've got trouble."

The Magna Carta shot into the air, finding itself on top of a massive crab which was easily twice the size of a galleon.

"It's a Sea King Crab!" Kain shouted, looking over the rail.

The creature didn't seem aware of them at the moment as its eyes shifted around slowly, scanning the area for predators and prey alike.

Victor wasted no time as he leaped overboard to land on its shell.

He grabbed the back of the ship, digging his fingers into the wood, causing it to splinter. His muscles bulged as he let out a mammoth roar, lifting the entire ship over his head.

"What the hell are you doing, Victor!" Jesse shouted as the others tried to hang on to something.

With a great heave, Victor launched the ship into the air, letting it fly off the crab's body.

The Magna Carta hit the water with a great impact, which alerted the crab of their presence.

"I don't like the way it's looking at us." Kain said.

Victor sprinted towards the ship along the crab's back, slamming his foot down as he jumped, cracking the thick carapace as he flew into the air.

The crustacean wailed in pain as Victor landed on the aft deck.

The crab now appeared angry as it swung is claws wildly, creating gusts that shook the ship.

Its eyes landed on the ship as it raised one of its giant claws and swung it down on the ship, causing the crew to panic.

Victor took the challenge as he set a stance and pulled his fist back.

"2000 Brick Seiken!"

The two limbs exploded when they made contact, but Victor's won out, almost throwing the crab off balance from the sheer force of the blow.

Victor pulled back his fist as he turned back towards his crew with a grin. "What're you guys worried about? It's just food."

These words seemed to assure the crew as they got ready to fight.

"Well it looks like we're having Kind Crab tonight!" Jesse said, guns right on target.

"Try a whole week!" Kain said as his clones appeared.

"LET'S GET HIM!" Everyone shouted as they charged.

XXXXX

The aftermath revealed the crab was thoroughly dead, its shell split open and limbs severed from its body.

"Man, this is gonna taste good." Kain said, having brought one of its claws on board. The sheer size of the appendage was large enough to be carried by a dozen Kains and was causing the ship to sink several feet into the water.

"So how much do you think we can carry?" Jesse asked, having already filled several large containers with crab meat.

"About as much as we can grab in the next few minutes." Victor replied, which confused the man.

"There's blood in the water, it's bound to attract something dangerous." He explained.

As if on cue, the water churned as dozens of Sea Kings rose from the water.

"OH MY GOD!" They shouted.

"Told ya." Victor stated. "Kain, ditch the claw. We can't have it weighing us down. Otherwise, we'll be on the menu."

"But, but, awwww." Kain pouted as his clones lifted the large claw and tossed it overboard.

"Alright, weigh anchor and lets get out of here." Victor ordered.

A strong wind caught the sails and the ship quickly vacated the area, leaving the feeding frenzy behind them.

XXXXX

Somewhere along the Grand Line, a dark figure sat in his chair inside of a rather elegant room, resting his cheek on his fist in a bored fashion. The atmosphere that radiated from him was stifling thick.

Based on this information, one would assume that it was Mr. X.

The sounds of water splashing and the sounds of wood groaning gave away that he was on a ship.

"Hmph, I expected better of Capricorn. I allowed him to do whatever he wanted and he mistook it to mean that he was untouchable, the fool. His obsession with toys is what cost him his life. Even if he could grant them life, he still died alone. Pitiful."

The door opened as a woman walked in, carrying a wine glass with a bottle next to it.

"Ah, Harriet, you never disappoint me do you. You've always been by my side." He said with a lighter tone.

"Of course, sir. I would do anything that you command." She said, pouring the wine into the glass.

"So what of the little thorn in our side?" He asked, although he didn't sound angry. Strangely, he was actually rather pleased.

"According to Sieg, they encountered two powerful pirates on Parakeet Isle. 'Strawhat Luffy' and 'Patches' LePyuu." She reported.

"Ah, quite a bunch they ran into." He said, taking a refined sip from his glass. "So what happened?"

"As expected, a fight broke out between them, leading to LePyuu's defeat."

"Impressive. It seems that they are getting stronger." He mused.

"Sieg also mentioned that Nico Robin was among the Strawhat crew as well."

"Oh? So did he capture her?" Mr. X asked.

"No sir, he said he didn't feel like it." She replied.

The wine glass exploded in his grip, causing the liquid to drip onto the table from his clenched fist.

"Damn, Sagittarius. He knows that we need her to decipher the poneglyphs to unlock their secrets. He's so unpredictable. Even I've never been able to keep him in line. He just obeys whatever orders he thinks are fun." Mr. X growled.

"Well he did say that the only reason he joined was to kill people. He'll turn down pretty much anything else." Harriet explained.

Mr. X simply hmphed out of distaste as he poured himself a drink… into a brand new wine glass.

"I'm sure that someone else will be able to handle it. With two members dead, we could use some new recruits. Spread the word that if any can capture Nico Robin for us, then they shall be welcomed into the Zodiac."

"I will send the message, sir." She said, having written it down in her notes.

"Good, and what of the others?"

"Most are searching Paradise as we speak. Shune is on Highbore Island, Krakar and his crew are on Snake Way Isle, Alex is searching on Kiljo Island, Valen and his men are on Lu-Loo Island, and Basus and his crew are currently within the Canary Isles. The only exceptions being Riey, who has apparently vanished and refuses to answer his den-den mushi and Lilian, who seems to have higher priorities experimenting with some 'guinea pigs' she captured." Harriet reported.

"I'm starting to doubt my recruitment skills." Mr. X stated rather haphazardly.

"Don't say that, sir. Each of the Zodiac might have their… quirks, but they are all very strong and have done well for your cause." She said assuringly.

"I know, I know. Now leave, I have to make a call." He ordered.

"As you wish, sir." She bowed before leaving.

Mr. X pulled out a silver den-den mushi from his jacket as she shut the door behind her.

XXXXX

Explosions and screams of terror filled the air as people fled from vicious monsters and pirates that were destroying everything in sight.

A man tried to protect his wife as he held a sword between him and a beast. "Don't, don't come any closer!" He shouted as a great beast loomed over him on its hind legs, casting a dark shadow as his knees and hands shook out of fear. "Stay back!"

The monster roared as it brought down a powerful swipe, causing the man and woman to scream as the sword snapped like a brittle twig and the blood flew into the air.

In the distance, a man seemed rather pleased as he watched the destruction of the town from a seat on top of the highest building.

He twisted his long moustache with his fingers evilly as his dark eyes gleamed from the fires that engulfed the city. He wore an orange and black stripped tuxedo with long curtails, that tightly conformed to his short, round body which seemed strangely contrasted to the tall and thin top hat on his head that was easily twice as tall as he was.

"**Deadringer" Basus**

**AKA Basus the Tiger**

**Captain of the Ringling Pirates**

**Bounty: 180,000,000**

"Ah, I love a good show." He said as a house exploded in the distance.

"beruberuberu…beruberuberu...beruberuberu."

The man pulled out a den-den mushi and answered.

"Yes, can I help you?" He asked in a snide tone.

"Tiger, I have some information that our little friends are in the Canary Isles. Would you be so kind as to take care of them?"

"Oh, so they're not that far away. Or maybe they are. The Canary Isles are a maze you know." He said with a smirk.

"Enough of that ambiguous dribble, just take care of them."

"Of course, Aries. It's simply a matter of if they can find me." He snickered.

Mr. X let out a low sigh.

"Anyways, what news do you have with your search?"

"Well we have discovered one poneglyph so far. Ahhhh, the amount of people who had to die so that we could find it. I'd say between 100 thousand and a million." Basus casually thought, as if such numbers meant nothing.

"Good, keep searching. There's thousands of island out there and I want you to search every single one." Mr. X ordered.

"Sure, I guess I could do that. Now I have some business to attend to. Ta-ta." He said before hanging up.

XXXXX

"brrrrrrrrrr…"

Mr. X just stared at the snail for a moment before hanging up and returning it to his jacket.

"It seems that I have more trouble with my own men than one would expect."

XXXXX

On top of a high bluff of a desolate island, a lone man stood on it as he looked across the sea. He wore a white karate gi with a black belt, but his top was untucked and fluttered from the strong wind, exposing his bare, powerfully built torso.

He had a small bag slung over his shoulder like a cliché wanderer as a smile graced his lips.

"So you finally made it to the Grand Line… Little Brother."

A/N

The wheel of fate is turning ever so slowly towards the destiny of the Sparrow Crew. Mr. X has sent Basus the Tiger, one of the Zodiacs after them. The Sparrow Crew is in big trouble with their pursuer having a bounty that far exceeds even Kain's. And now Victor's brother makes an appearance. How will things turn out?


	31. A Diamond in the Rough

A Diamond in the Rough

The sun drifted high over the vibrant blue sea, casting its rays down upon the lone ship that sailed across its waters. Seagulls could be heard echoing in the distance along with the sounds of water crashing against the Magna Carta.

Jesse had, for once, decided to dress a bit more casual… for him at least. He wore some dark slacks and a simple white button-up shirt with light blue stripes. But still, his trademark hat dangled from his neck on its thin leather strap.

He walked about, inspecting the ship as per his routine. Thanks to the meat acquired from the Sea King Crab, food wasn't in short supply, but that wasn't the issue.

Since their journey into the Grand Line, Maggie had withstood hurricanes, cannonfire, random attacks from the creatures of the sea, and even the shanigans of the crew. However, the damage was beginning to accumulate and it was getting harder to keep her in working order. The amount of supplies wasn't the issue either, but none of the crew had the skills to make proper repairs.

He let out a sigh as he stared at the three holes they had made just days prior, the best that could be done was having boards nailed across them in a criss-cross fashion.

"At best, all we can do is make patchwork jobs to keep her afloat. At this rate, if we don't find a shipwright soon, we won't even have a ship at all." He said to himself as he continued to write down the information in his report.

At the bow, Kain was working out with Victor, strangely enough.

"Another." Victor said.

"Aye." Kain replied, as Victor let out a grunt.

"Another." He ordered.

"Aye."

This pattern repeated several more times.

Apparently, Victor was using Kain like a training tool as he was doing push-ups on his index fingers. With every repetition, Kain would add a clone to the very high stack of Kains that were laid out on Victor's back.

Cassidy was still working on her song, which apparently was only frustrating her. She continued to write and erase the lyrics, continuing this process as her frustration grew into anger.

It was like nothing was coming to her except pointless words, nothing she wrote was inspiring her creativity. She couldn't understand it.

"Having problems?" Jesse asked, peering over her shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing." Cassidy said, trying to return to her paper, but Jesse wasn't buying it.

"Don't think you can fool me. I can hear your heartbeat and breathing elevating. A common outcome of someone that is angry." Jesse sat down across from her.

"I've kept it to myself out of respect for your privacy, but this source of anger could spell disaster, not only for you, but for the crew as well. So, as this ship's First-Mate, I must intervene." He stated, his tone a bit more serious. "Now, what is the problem?"

Cassidy thought about keeping silent, but she knew that his personality wasn't one that would give up so easily and weighed her options before finally conceding.

She slid her paper over to him slowly, releasing it as he placed his hand upon it.

Jesse turned the paper around and read the writing. As he did, he only became confused as he looked at her.

"I know what you're thinking." She said, stopping him from saying anything. "It's the reason why I'm so frustrated.

"I'll say, you haven't written a thing." Jesse replied.

"Yes, I've spent the last week trying to think of a new song and… nothing." She said.

"Writer's block."

"Excuse me?" She said, not understanding.

"Writer's block. That's what you have. All writers go through this some time or another." He said nonchalantly. "You never heard of it?"

"No, I'm still very new to the outside world. I've only started writing music for a few months."

This only further confused him, but he pushed it aside.

"Anyways, the reason you might be having writer's block is because you're putting too much pressure on yourself. Try and do something that takes your mind off of it. It'll come when you're not thinking about it." He suggested.

"Really, do you think that it'll work?" She asked.

"Well it's worth a shot."

Cassidy smirked as she toyed with the idea. "Fine, I'll take a break. I really could use one."

"What's going on here? A little lovers' conversation?" Kain said, draping his arm over Jesse.

"Are you that brain-dead? I was just offering Cassidy some advice." Jesse retorted.

"Well just be sure that's all you were doing. Cause she prefers a manly man." Said another Kain, draping his arm around Cassidy.

"And you think you're one." Cassidy snapped.

"Awww." Kain seemed a bit hurt by the comment as he vanished.

"Now now, play nice. We can't have eachother fighting throughout the entire trip." Victor interjected, trying to make peace.

"This coming from the guy who will fight at the drop of hat." Jesse pointed out.

"Hey, it's my nature." Victor said with a smile, not even bothered by the remark.

For some reason, Cassidy couldn't help but laugh at the man. He was very free-spirited and uninhibited. It was like nothing could get to him.

"Are you ok?" They asked her.

The woman finally stopped laughing. "Yes, I'm fine. It's been a while since I actually laughed like that. Not since…" A sad memory graced her face.

"Your band?" Jesse said, assuming as he was also there when the incident occurred.

"Yes, but not just that." She sighed as she looked at their concerned faces. "Well I guess I should offer a proper explanation to all of you about myself since I am the newest member."

"You don't have to if you don't want to. We barely know anything about eachother ourselves." Victor stated, which made Cassidy's head tilt in surprise.

"_Seriously?" _ She coughed to regain her composure.

"Well, regardless, I must apologize for what I have done when we first met."

The three were a bit confused as to why she was apologizing.

"The reason being is that I looked into each of your pasts while you slept."

This got their attention, even somewhat disturbed looks.

" You see, my Yumei-Yumei fruit can do more than create illusions. I can see into a person's past while they sleep. As dreams are memories to put it simply, I needed to find out what kind of people you were." This only got her even more disturbed looks.

"Of course, I was sure to avoid anything embarrassing." She said in her defense.

Jesse crossed his arms as he glared at her.

"So your Devil Fruit has a secondary ability? That means that one can assume that of other Devil Fruits as well." His eyes traced to Kain, who tried to look innocent by the accusation.

"Well considering that you're still here. You must have found us to be trustworthy." Victor pointed out.

"Yes, which is why I want you feel the same of me." She answered.

"Then by all means." The Captain said, leaning back in his chair as he propped his feet on the table.

Cassidy let out a breath as she thought about where to begin.

"Well, first of all. I come from an island called Amazon Lily."

Kain and Jesse immediately reacted to the name.

"Really, so you're an Amazon?" Jesse said, but Kain's eyes exploded into hearts.

"What's this Amazon Lily?" Victor asked.

"You mean you've never heard of THE Amazon Lily, the island that only women live on?" Kain said. "The same island that houses Boa Hancock, the most beautiful woman in the world and one of the Royal Shichibukai?" He explained, leaning over the table as his excitement grew.

"Nope." This caused Kain to collapse to the floor.

Cassidy smiled weakly as her mind drifted back. "Well it has been my home all of my life up until only a short while ago…"

XXXXX

Within the realm of the Calm Sea, a lone island stood out it its blue waters. Its high mountain with serpent statues on its peak didn't hurt either. This was the island of the warrior women where men are forbidden to set foot on. This was Amazon Lily.

Deep within the forest of the island, wildlife flourished vibrantly as if civilization had never touched it.

Within its thick brush, beasts of great sizes wandered around, predator and prey all contributing to the cycle of life.

The ground thundered and shook from a great impact. This continued in a steady pace, meaning that this tremor wasn't of seismic origin. Birds scattered as trees snapped like twigs from a very large body that passed through the jungle.

A grove was pushed aside to reveal a giant boar as it crashed through. It must have been as big as an elephant, maybe even bigger.

Despite its size and dangerous presence, it wasn't the lord of the forest. At the moment, it was being hunted by an even deadlier beast, several in fact.

The boar knew this and warily made its way around, its senses alert for any disturbances.

Something rustled next to it as its head turned towards the noise before a volley of arrows flew towards it.

It squealed as it narrowly dodged the attack and bolted through the thicket, destroying everything in its path.

Another barrage struck the ground, causing it to rear on its hind legs before turning away. Again, the same barrage of arrows steered it in another direction. Several times this happened as it ran into a clearing.

Just as it entered, its hoof stepped onto a soft part of earth, which turned into a deep pit as it squealed its last as it vanished inside.

Three shadows appeared from the trees as they surrounded the pit.

"Good job, girls. Now we will have enough food for the feast tonight." Said a dark-haired woman. She stood well over 6 feet tall, her hair tied in a simple ponytail and her rather masculine build clothed in a tiger-skin bikini with a red scaled snake wrapped around her waist.

"Thank you, Flora-Sensei." Said a short pink-haired girl in her young teens, wearing a rather skimpy white tube top with a green snake wrapped around her waist as well, as this was a very common style. Her name was Sakura, as such, her hair color matched perfectly with her name.

"This was a lot easier than I thought it would be." Said a very young Cassidy, who wore a yellow laced bikini with a white see-through skirt. She carried her usual spear, but not a snake like most Amazon women.

"This was all part of the training, girls. Hunting is very much like fighting. Sometimes, it's better to use your head. Taking that thing down head-on would be incredibly difficult. Even our arrows would have trouble getting through to its vital organs." Flora explained. "Understand."

"Yes Sensei." The two girls replied in unison.

"So how are we going to get it out of the hole? I don't think using our heads will help out with this." Cassidy pointed out.

Flora grinned as she cracked her knuckles. "This is where strength comes into play."

XXXXX

The city within the island was bustling with women going about their daily lives. Many were shopping for things to wear, cook, or fight with. Others were conversing about future plans at lunch or just enjoying the warm sunny day.

The crowd seemed to calm down as three shadows entered the town. Smiles lit up their faces as they recognized who it was.

"Flora's back from the hunt." They began to say with excitement.

Indeed, Flora seemed to have quite the influence on the other Amazons. Very much like a celebrity would be to her fans.

The crowd was even more amazed by the enormous boar she held single-handedly over her head. She waved to the group as they parted around her.

"Well done on the catch, Flora." They commented as she passed through.

"Thanks, but I had a bit of help." She said, referring to the two beneath her.

"Oh, it's Cassidy and Sakura. Flora's two favorite pupils."

Even though it was only by association, the two really felt like they were loved just as much as their teacher was.

"So I take it that is the main course, Nyo?" Asked an elderly woman who was sitting at a café table with a newspaper blocking her face in which Flora stopped.

"Of course Lady Nyon, otherwise I wouldn't have bothered to hunt it all morning." Flora said with a laugh.

The woman remained silent as she turned another page.

"Good. I look forward to enjoying your boar steak, Nyo." She said casually.

"I'll prepare one especially to your liking, Lady Nyon." Flora said as she returned to walking.

"How do you know Lady Nyon so well, Flora Sensei?" Cassidy asked.

"She was the former Empress when I was young. She was very much like a mother to us so we hold her in very high regard."

"But didn't she abandon her duty as Empress?" Sakura questioned.

"I'm sure that she had her reasons." Was all Flora said in response as they made their way through town. "Now lets get this big guy ready for the feast."

XXXXX

Night had fallen as the streets were lit up by fire lamps. The entirety of the Amazon warriors were in one of the city's largest buildings. They each sat at very long tables that were completely covered in food, all beautifully prepared.

Even though it was labeled as a "feast" it didn't really give off that kind of feeling as everyone sat quietly and ate. No sign of entertainment in sight.

Cassidy was getting bored as she looked around, seeing how everyone was silent when mere hours ago, were vibrant and lively. The closest thing that was fun was going to the battle ring to watch the fighting. Why having to be silent when you ate was a mystery to her.

She started tapping one of her chopsticks unconsciously against the table.

Tap,tap,tap,tap… The sound caught her attention as she began to realize what she was doing.

Tap,tap,tap,tap… A curious look crossed her face as she stopped the tapping. She then began to experiment by altering the rhythm.

Tap,taptap,tap,taptap,yap,taptap. Taptaptap…tap,taptaptap…tap,taptaptap…tap.

A smile crossed her face as she started to use the other one as well.

Taptap clang, taptap clang, taptaptap clangclang, taptaptap, clangclang. She began to speed up the beat, her hands having a mind of their own as she hit the table and her tray, getting lost in the sounds that she was making.

"Cassidy Sunflower!" Flora shouted, halting the girl's moment, causing her to drop her utencils.

"What are you doing!" Flora demanded, but the girl was too scared to say anything as her eyes wandered for a way to escape. As she did, she noticed the strange looks that everyone was giving her.

"Well?" Flora gave her a stern look.

"Uh, I, uh…" Cassidy tried to explain, but she couldn't.

"Go back to the house and stay there. I'll deal with you later."

"But Sensei…" She saw that Sakura was giving her a concerned look and so she gave up and left.

As she exited, the murmurs of the women reached her ears, making her feel even worse as she begrudgingly walked home in silence.

XXXXX

Cassidy could only stare out of the window as she waited with dread for Flora to come back.

The sound of the door opening and shutting alerted her to the fact that she may only have a few more moments of life left.

The sounds of footsteps approaching her door only caused her stress to escalate before it was opened to reveal Flora and Sakura at the entrance.

"Sakura, leave, now." She commanded, in which she did, giving Cassidy one final look.

"Bye." Sakura said, disappearing down the hall as Flora shut the door behind her.

"Flora-Sensei, I can explain…" She blurted out before she was silenced by a hand.

"There is nothing to explain. All I want to know is where you learned to do that?" She demanded, her stern tone not wavering.

Again, Cassidy was at a loss of words.

Flora peered intensely at her for what felt like hours before her expression softened.

"From what I can tell, you really don't know, do you?" She said.

Cassidy could only shake her head in response.

"Don't tell me that you figured out 'music' all on your own, did you?" This only made Cassidy tilt her head in confusion.

"What's music?"

Flora was a little more than surprised by this, but she recovered as she walked over to the bed and pat it down to draw Cassidy to her.

"Let me explain something to you." She said as Cassidy sat down.

"Music is what you were doing with your chopsticks. Honestly, I know very little about it myself, but that was only because I was once a Kuja Pirate and was able to see the outside world. It is something that is unfamiliar to our people."

"But why?" She asked.

"It's just not our custom, Cassidy. We're a country of strong warriors. Music has no place here." Flora explained.

"But why not? I don't think I have ever felt that way before. I felt… happy." The young girl explained, although a bit unsure.

"Be that as it may. Never do that again. I spent the last hour trying to convince everyone that you were practicing katas." Flora ordered.

"Yes Flora-Sensei." Cassidy said. "So what is my punishment?"

Flora simply smiled.

"Well after our little discussion. What you did was not on purpose and I won't punish you." Cassidy felt relieved. "As long as you promise not to do that anymore. Got it, no more music."

"Yes, Flora-Sensei." Cassidy said with a wide grin.

"Good, now get some rest. We have a long day of training tomorrow."

"Yes, Flora-Sensei."

XXXXX

The next day, loud cries from hundreds of warriors rang throughout the island as the women trained diligently to hone their techniques.

"HA! HA! HA!" Cassidy swung and thrust at her target, a straw man with a target on its chest. Her skill was quite impressive for her young age as she struck with accuracy and precision of an arrow. Of course, a lot of it can be attributed to her constant training.

Speaking of arrows, Sakura was on another part of the training grounds. She knocked back an arrow on her snake bow very smoothly, focusing only on her target, shutting out all other distraction.

In a flash, she released the arrow, which sailed through the air and struck dead center. This was followed by two more arrows, each one splitting the other, the third going right through the target and stabbing the ground.

"Very nice, Sakura. Firing three arrows in less than a second is a remarkable feat. Just be careful when using your Haki, we don't want an incident like last time." Flora warned as she was making her rounds inspecting the other warriors.

"Yes Flora-Sensei, but it was funny when Bacura jumped like that. I think that was the first time that he acted like a real cat." She giggled.

(Flashback of Bacura crying as he rolled around with an arrow in his paw as dozens of Amazons tried to calm him down so that they could pull out the arrow. Meanwhile, Sakura and Cassidy were laughing so hard that they were oblivious to Flora berating them.)

Flora couldn't help but smile as Sakura always had such a carefree air about her that would lighten any mood. "Good, well it's been a few hours so lets take a short break for lunch."

"Yes Flora-Sensei, I'll go get Cassidy." Sakura smiled as she skipped her way through the melee of weapons and limbs without a care in the world.

Cassidy continued with her steady pace of her lunges, although they were quite fast to the naked eye. On the outside, she seemed calm and restrained, but mentally, she was in turmoil. Every time she struck the wood target, the low thud seemed to coincide with everything around her. The clash of metal, hundreds of arrows whistling in the air, warcries as women grappled and wrestled eachother. To a normal person, it would just be random noises, but to Cassidy, it was something else. Every sound had its own rhythm and every rhythm a pattern. Even her own voice was resonating with every kiah she shouted with her attacks. She couldn't stop it, the more she heard, the more it frightened her and the more she felt like she was spiraling out of control!

"Hey Cassidy!" Shouted Sakura.

"Huh?" Cassidy halted mid strike, turning her head to see her best friend next to her.

"Are you ok? You seemed a bit out of it." The pink-haired girl asked.

"Oh, I'm fine. I was just caught up in the moment. Hehe." She said as she scratched the back of her head as she gave an awkward smile.

Sakura didn't push it any further as her snake coiled around her body.

"Anyways, Flora said that we could have lunch so she's waiting for us at the entrance. Come on." Sakura grabbed Cassidy's hand and pulled her along as the girl flailed behind her.

XXXXX

The three ate some miso soup out on the balcony with some hot green tea. The restaurant gave them a very nice view of the city. The traditional Japanese-style buildings really gave off a feeling of tradition and simplicity. The long tile roofs covering the roofs, the wooden construction, and most of all, the Empress's palace. Of all the places, it had the greatest view, one could possibly think that you could see the entire island and maybe… even across the entire ocean.

A loud gong rang throughout the city, alerting everyone. One would think that this meant that intruders were coming, but the women were exstatic.

"The Kuja Pirates are back!" Someone screamed, in which echoed from the lips of others.

Women immediately dropped what they were doing, some even literally, and stampeded towards the port.

"Well it looks like Hebehime-Sama has finally returned." Flora said as she stood up and vaulted over the railing. "Lets go, girls."

The two screamed in delight as they quickly followed her.

XXXXX

The entire island had come to welcome the crew back from their voyage, but the true reason was none other than their Empress, Boa Hancock.

The excitement only grew among the crowd as the Yuda lowered their heads from the ship and touched solid ground.

A tall shadow appeared, flanked by two even larger shadows. The glare from the sun subsided to reveal what everyone was waiting for as they gasped.

"ITS HEBEHIME-SAMA! OVER HERE! SHE'S EVEN MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN EVER! WE LOVE YOU! BOA SANDERSONIA! BOA MARIGOLD!" And various other cheers rang throughout the mob as they all had hearts in their eyes.

Cassidy and Sakura were just as excited as everyone else as they grabbed eachother's hands and jumped into the air like fangirls.

Even Flora was excited to see the Empress. By comparison, if Flora was a celebrity, then Boa Hancock was a goddess. There was no one who could match the Empress's power and beauty.

The woman gracefully walked down the snakes' backs, her every move seemed to stir emotion within everyone like they were witnessing a miracle. Her pet snake, Salome, trailing behind her.

As she reached the bottom, she stopped abruptly. Apparently, there was a chinchilla playing at her feet.

'WHO DARES PUT A CHINCILLA IN MY PATH!" She shouted as she kicked the poor animal like a football, sending it high into the air. Yet this only promoted her beauty.

"It doesn't matter what I do, because I will always be forgiven. Because I am beautiful." She declared as she tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"WE FORGIVE YOU HEBEHIME-SAMA!" Everyone agreed.

XXXXX

This high level of excitement didn't quell for hours as the women celebrated the return of their strongest warriors.

During this time, Flora had given the girls the day off as she had to help prepare the palace to welcome their Empress.

Cassidy decided that she would venture out towards the ocean. She thought that if she got away from the chaos in the village, maybe she wouldn't have an episode like she did earlier.

The jungle could be a rather dangerous place if they were unaware of the dangers, but being a warrior, such a place was no different than a walk in the park for her. She finally reached the ocean, taking off her shoes so that she could feel the warm sand between her toes.

Cassidy felt a lot better now as the noises were so far away. She continued to walk down the beach before she finally settled at the edge of the water. The warm sand was soon replaced by the cool splash of water from the incoming tide.

These sounds weren't as bad. They actually seemed to calm her down as opposed to the noise from before. The peaceful atmosphere quelled the memory of the earlier chaos and was replaced with the soft beat of the water breaking in the distance.

She closed her eyes as she focused with her ears, freeing her physicals bonds as let the sounds take her away. Birds in the distance called to one another, creating a melody that her fingers tapped to. The sounds of the wind blowing through the trees caused her head to sway. The oceans own rhythm persuaded her to join as a strange sound resonated from her throat.

"Hmmmhmhmmmhmhmmmhmhmmm…Hmmmhmhmmmhmhmmmhmhmmm…" She wasn't sure what she was doing, but the sounds were fusing into a beautiful harmony that she didn't want to end. She was enraptured, consumed, possessed even by this new and exciting feeling within her.

What was this sound she was making? Why did it feel so good to her? Despite these questions that she could not answer, she didn't care. She had never known something so wonderful, so incredible, so… beautiful.

"Cassidy?" A voice intruded, breaking her concentration as she turned to see a face looking back at her.

"AAAAHHHH!" She shrieked as she backed away, collapsing into the water as she thrashed about wildly for a moment.

She finally stopped when she heard laughter as she sat up to see Sakura rolling on the beach and struggling to breath from the laughing.

Cassidy growled in anger as she stood up and glared down at her friend.

"Stop laughing! It's not funny!" She demanded, but Sakura was not listening.

"I said STOP LAUGHING!" She blasted, shocking Sakura enough to calm down.

"Come on, that was at least a little funny. Look at you. You ran into the water like you were on fire." Sakura laughed as she pointed at Cassidy, who's cloths were completely soaked.

Cassidy looked down and couldn't help but giggle herself. "I guess it was a little funny."

The two sat together for quite a while as Cassidy's clothes dried. The sun had begun to touch the horizon as night began to fall upon Amazon Lily. This whole time, neither said a word.

"So what was that you were doing?" Sakura finally said, breaking the silence.

"Why? Did you think it was weird?" Cassidy retorted, trying hard to keep her defenses up, which was hard to do with Sakura's smiling face.

"No, it's just that I've never heard that before. I was just curious, that's all." Sakura said trying to sound reassuring as she waved her hands in a non-threatening manner.

"Well, I'm not really sure myself. Flora, called it 'music'. I guess there are other countries that make that sound." Cassidy explained.

"Really? That's so cool. Let me try." Sakura took a deep breath in her mouth and held it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She let out a bland tune that sounded more like a fog horn than anything else.

"So did I just do, 'music'?" She asked, to which Cassidy just shrugged.

"I guess, I only heard about this yesterday myself." Cassidy inhaled slowly through her nose as she let her instincts guide her.

"AaaaAHaaaAHaaaAHaaaAHaaa." The sound was like crystal resonating with sunlight as Sakura looked at her in awe.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Sakura jumped up with excitement. "Come on! Lets tell Flora-Sensei! I'm sure that she would love to hear it too!"

"Wait!" Cassidy grabbed Sakura's foot, causing the girl to wail before she ate a mouthful of sand.

"Hey, what was that for?" Sakura complained as she sat up and started spitting out sand.

"Flora-Sensei forbid me to never use music again. If she found out…" Cassidy said in a panic.

"Oh." Sakura crossed her arms in thought.

"Please, promise me that you won't tell her or anyone about today." She begged.

Sakura seemed to be contemplating about a decision, making Cassidy panic even more.

"Ok, I won't tell. I don't want to see you get in trouble." She said with a smile.

"Thank you!" Cassidy latched on to the poor girl tightly. Even though they weren't bonded by blood, the two were more like sisters than most sisters could ever hope to be.

"Ok, you can let go now. Can't breathe… Losing consciousness."

Cassidy finally let go. She felt such relief, like she didn't have to shoulder this burden on her own.

"Ok, it'll be our little secret." Cassidy brought forth her pinkie.

"You bet. Our little secret." And so both girls locked fingers and smiled.

XXXXX

A/N

So, did any of you expect Cassidy to be an Amazon? Yet one of the many secrets that this crew, this world has in store for you. Hope you enjoyed.

As all Amazons have names based on flowers, Flora, Sakura, and Cassidy are no different. If you're curious about why Cassidy's last name changed, wait for the next chapter with more secrets to be revealed.


	32. Music: A Dream or A Taboo?

Music: A Dream or A Taboo?

Several years have passed on the island and little had changed for the women of Amazon Lily. The country was busy as usual, with women going about their daily duties or training diligently to perfect their skills.

"Ready, 1…2…3!" The women shouted as they cast a large net into the cove at the edge of the village. As the weights sank beneath the waters, taking the net with it, the women pulled hard.

Their muscles tensed as they struggled with an incredible weight.

"Damn, did we snag a rock?" Someone said.

The net suddenly pulled back, nearly dragging in several of the ladies with it.

"I don't think so." Said another as they fought to keep their footing, but they were slowly losing the fight.

"We can't hold it!"

The rapid pounding of feet filled the air as a shadow dashed into view and splashed into the water.

The unknown shadow grabbed the net hard, ceasing the backward progression.

"Cassidy?" Several women said in surprise.

"Hello, girls. It looks like you could use some help." The newcomer said with a smile.

"Alright, all together ladies!" Cassidy shouted as everyone pulled.

The net came alive as fish seemed to appear within its wires, thrashing and flailing wildly in a vain attempt to escape.

"Heave…ho! Heave…ho! Heave…ho!" The women chanted as they strained and fought the writhing mountain of fish, slowly drawing them onto land.

"HO!" With one final tug, they brought the netted fish onto dry land and celebrated.

"Wow, that was a bigger haul than usual." One of the women commented.

"Yeah, we couldn't have done it without you, Cassidy." Said another with a smile.

The once young girl blushed with embarrassment. She had now become a young woman, with even longer and brighter blonde hair. Hey body had grown shapely and slender as a woman should, but with well toned muscles from the many years of training. Indeed, a lot had happened in a few short years.

"Hey, we all did this so we all deserve thanks." Cassidy replied, trying to push back the attention.

"Now, don't be modest." Said a voice from behind, turning the blonde's head.

"What are you getting at, Sakura?" Cassidy said to her childhood friend.

The girl still sported her usual wide grin. She too, had grown since then. Her usual short pink hair was now wavy and lengthened to just below her shoulders. She was shorter and more petite than Cassidy in terms of build, but beautiful none-the-less.

"So how were the girls?" She asked.

"Fair, but they're still new to the training so it will take time." Cassidy replied.

"Yeah, just like us when we were their age." Sakura pointed out.

"True, very true." Cassidy agreed.

"Thanks again for your help, Cassidy." One of the women said with a wave.

"No problem." Cassidy replied as she turned to Sakura. "Hungry?"

Sakura just smiled as they started walking. "It looks to me like you're turning into another Flora-Sensei." Sakura said out of the blue.

"What, me? No, there's no way that I can be like her." Cassidy said defensively.

"Well the entire village seems to think so. After you saved those three girls from the avalanche last week, your name has been on everyone's lips." Sakura said.

"Really? I was just at the right place at the right time. Anyone else would have done the same thing if they were there."

"Well they weren't so don't downplay your newfound fame. Who knows how long it will last?"

Cassidy thought about her friend's words for a moment as she contemplated in silence.

"Just don't let it get to your head or I'll kick your ass."

This got both girls laughing loudly as they wrapped their arms around the other's shoulder and they walked into the nearest restaurant.

XXXXX

After the break, the two were heading down the street until they were blocked by a figure.

"Well well, it's like you two can't get away from eachother." Said a familiar voice. "It's like you're joined at the hip."

"Flora-Sensei!" The two shouted like they were little girls again as they ran up to their teacher.

The woman hadn't aged a day since the girls were children. Must be from the dedicated training.

"How are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Well. Of course, I miss my two favorite students. I knew that the both of you had to leave the nest eventually." She said with a smile.

"Now we're teaching other girls the way that you taught us, Flora-Sensei." Cassidy piped up.

This put a smile on the woman's face. "Well if it's the two of you, then I'm not worried."

"So what brings you here?" Sakura asked.

"There's a competition at the Battle Ring that I'm participating in. Figured that you were heading the same way, might as well wait for you."

"We get to see you fight. Wow, I don't think that we ever got to see you fight." Cassidy said with excitement.

"Well here's you chance so lets go, I could use your support."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

XXXXX

The Coliseum was filled with women, all cheering and screaming for their favorite fighters, Cassidy and Sakura among them.

"Get'em in a headlock! A headlock!" Sakura shouted with her hands cupped over her mouth.

"Woooo!" Cassidy shouted with excitement.

The two combatants grappled as they fought to gain the upper hand. The two were rather large women and fought with great ferocity, giving the crowd a good show. Both were equally skilled fighters as they put their training to the test against one another. Finally, the larger of the two gained the advantage and took down her opponent, causing the crowd to scream even more.

The woman let out a roar of victory as she thrust her fist in the air as her foe slowly got up with the assistance of two other Amazons. Of course, this was only an opening for the crowd for an even bigger show.

A tiny Amazon walked into the center of the ring as is was cleaned. She apparently was the announcer as she spread her arms wide.

"What a spectacular fight! Both warriors deserving of the Amazon name! Give it up for these two beautiful women!" She said as the crowd applauded.

"But this show isn't over! We've got two very impressive warriors for you today! These women are renown for their great strength and beauty! Both have spent their entire lives on the battlefield in order to show everyone the might of the Amazon people! Everyone! Give it up for Buttercup and Flora!"

The crowd went wild as the two stepped onto the tile floor. Flora had discarded her cape and snake beforehand. As per tradition, warriors were not allowed to use weapons during competition. Despite this, she appeared even more intimidating without them as her bulging muscles were no longer hidden by her accessories.

The ground quaked as Buttercup came into view, the tile breaking from her weight. She was a very large human that easily dwarfed most on the island. As most large humans, she wasn't proportionate with her body as she had large arms and tiny legs and a round belly exposed like a badge of honor. Despite this form, she was deemed one of the most beautiful women on the island as strength was beauty in this country.

"To my right, this woman is no stranger to a good fight, but since her retirement from the Kuja Pirates, devoted her time to training our newest Amazon warriors! Everyone, give it up for Flora!"

The crowd cheered wildly for her, who remained silent and focused.

"And we have a very promising warrior who hopes to someway make it to the ranks of the Kuja Pirates. She has proven her strength and has defeated every foe she has come against. Presenting, Buttercup!"

Buttercup's round face sneered down at Flora, who had her arms crossed as her face was stoic, not the least bit affected by her opponent's attempt to intimidate her.

"Ready for the beating of a lifetime, Flora?" I'm going to prove myself by defeating you. Face it, Old-Lady. You're through." Buttercup snickered as she cracked her knuckles in anticipation, but her words didn't affect Flora, who remained unphased.

"Now let the fight begin!" The announcer jumped off the ring.

Buttercup wasted no time as she charged like rhino, raising her arms over head and brought them down on her target.

Flora reacted quickly as she flipped to the side as the stone floor exploded from the impact. She leaped into a flying kick, but it was caught by Buttercup who tossed her and returned a kick of her own, causing the woman to bounce off the round.

Flora recovered as she landed on her feet and sprinted like a gazelle.

Buttercup attempted to grab her, but Flora slid under the massive hands to get behind the large woman. She stopped to leap into the air as Buttercup turned to smash the ground where she just was.

Flora was like a bird as she arched her back as she flew over Buttercup in a swan dive to land on her shoulders with her hands.

Buttercup looked up to get her head knocked forward by a pair of feet, sending her stumbling away as Flora pursued.

Buttercup regained her balance as she turned to block a punch to her face and the two engaged in a torrent of blows in which both displayed incredible agility and speed as neither could land a solid blow.

The crowd's excitement grew as they watched the two battle with such intensity that is was as if they were being drawn into the fight.

The barrage of blows finally ended as Flora's fists were stopped by Buttercup's hands as the two seemed to have reached a stalemate.

"Not bad for an Old-Lady. No one else has ever lasted this long against me." Buttercup commented.

"Thank you. But you'll have to work harder if you want to be a Kuja Pirate." Flora replied.

"So you want me to show you my real power. Then I'll guess I'll stop holding back!" Buttercup brought Flora into a knee, knocking the breath out of her before knocking Flora to the ground with an overhand smash and kicking her abdomen, sending her flying across the arena.

"Oh no! Will be the end for Flora! She's heading out of the ring!"

Flora contorted her body and landed against the railing, the force causing it to crack. With incredible leg power, she launched herself into the air.

Flora began to spin quickly as she brought down her heel from a great height as Buttercup blocked by crossing her arms.

The ground around the large woman cracked in a spiderweb fashion before the two separated.

This brief reprieve only seemed to intensify the atmosphere as the crowd continued to cheer for them.

"How sneaky of you to attempt to knock me out of the ring to get the victory. Too bad that it didn't work."

Buttercup seemed only slightly irritated at this comment.

"Well then how about this!" She roared as she charged again, bringing her head down low like a bull.

Flora spread her arms wide, bracing her stance to take the charge.

The larger woman collided with Flora, who wrapped her arms around her head and used the other's momentum to lift her off her feet to slam her on the ground, splitting the ground from the impact.

"See, Buttercup, your size is only going to make this easier for me to win." Flora said.

"Is that so?" Buttercup grabbed Flora in one of her large hands, lifting the woman into the air. "I was waiting for this moment."

Flora trained in vain to break from as Buttercup got to her feet.

"Even though you are strong, you can't beat me when it comes to strength. So all I had to do was wait for you let me get close enough to get a hold of you."

Buttercup raised Flora into the air and proceeded to repeatedly slam the poor woman onto the ground, each time creating a larger crack in the tile.

Buttercup got back her grin as she stopped to look at the bloodied woman, who dangled in her grip. "Surrender if you want this to end. You know you can't break from MY hold."

The crowd became split between the two. "Get her, Buttercup!" "Hang in there, Flora!" "You can do it!" This continued on from among the crowd.

Flora was indeed in pain as blood dripped from her numerous injuries, but she fought through it as she opened an eye to stare back at her foe. "Is that all?"

Buttercup only became infuriated as she raised her arm to slam her into the cracked tile.

The woman seemed pleased until she saw an empty hand as the dust cleared.

A finger tapped her right cheek as she turned to see Flora standing on her shoulder.

"Hi." Flora slammed a kick across the woman's face, cratering the ground with her head.

Buttercup growled as Flora landed gracefully. The woman got to her feet as she loomed over her opponent like a great tree, engulfing Flora in her shadow.

"How did you break out of my hold? That's not possible." She declared in anger.

Flora combed her hair with her hand to get it out of her face, keeping her composure.

"It's not always the strongest, fastest, or even smartest animal who survives. But the one who is most adaptive." Flora rubbed her arm and showed a blood soaked hand. "Blood can be a very useful lubricant in a pinch."

Buttercup growled before she attacked, swinging and kicking wildly, but Flora, keeping her cool, avoided the powerful blows.

With a great roar, Buttercup brought all of her power into a single punch as it hit the ground, which covered the entire ring in a dust cloud.

The crowd went silent, waiting anxiously to see how the fight ended.

The dust cleared to reveal Flora standing, but Buttercup nowhere it be found. Even Flora herself was confused as she looked around.

"You're mine!"

Flora looked up to see Buttercup land on her with all of her weight, cracking the entire arena and the stone walls around it.

Everyone was stunned in disbelief. Some of which even became concerned from such a devastating attack, Cassidy and Sakura among them.

Buttercup grinned as she lay spread-eagled on the ground.

"I win." She stated with confidence.

Suddenly, she felt something stir before she felt herself coming off the ground and could only groan in surprise as she slowly started to rise.

"Look!" Someone shouted.

Underneath, Flora stood hunched over, like Atlas holding the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"If this were any other battle, you might have won. But I have two girls that look up to me and expect me to win. Sorry, but I have to beat you."

A fist buried deep into Buttercup's body, causing her to gasp as the air left her lungs.

Flora dropped the woman to the ground as she got to her knees and clutched her stomach.

Flora then proceeded to land a merciless assault on the defenseless woman as she punched and kicked her face rapidly.

Buttercup was dazed and could only make out blurs and bright lights before her eyes cleared to see Flora pulling back her leg into a roundhouse kick.

The blow connected with Buttercup's side, causing her body to bend to the side before flying at top speed into the railing that exploded into splinters.

The woman groaned as she lay unconscious, half of her body hanging over the edge.

The crowd erupted into an uproar of cheers as Flora was declared the winner. Despite this incredible victory, the woman closed her eyes and collapsed to her knees.

"Flora-Sensei!" Cassidy and Sakura shouted as they jumped from the stands to aid their teacher.

The girls reached her as another Amazon came to inspect her injuries, to which her look was very grave.

"We need to get her to the hospital, immediately." She stated.

The girls didn't need to be told twice as they carefully lifted her and ran out of the stadium.

Word had already reached the town as women parted like water to get out of their way. A room was already prepared as the two ran into the building.

"This way." A nurse directed them, to which they obeyed and placed her on the bed.

A swarm of nurses and doctors invaded the room, overwhelming them.

"Please leave, you are of no further use here. Thank you." Said a doctor, who pushed them out and shut the door.

Shouting could be heard through the door as nurses and doctors frantically worked to keep Flora alive as the two girls could only stare at the shadows in worry.

XXXXX

Hours had passed since the fight and the entire village was in a state of angst, hoping for any news of Flora's condition. Worried most of all were Cassidy and Sakura as they paced the corridors frantically.

More time had passed before the two had worn themselves down from pure exhaustion and stress as they fell asleep against one another.

Cassidy was the first to wake to see a doctor standing before them. Aside from several medical tool strapped to her body, she wore the same clothes as other Amazons.

"How is she?" She asked.

"Well, she is finally stable. She lost a lot of blood and has several broken ribs. If it wasn't for her skills with Haki, her injuries could have easily been fatal." The doctor explained.

"Thank goodness." She breathed in relief.

"But she appears to have fallen into a coma. Maybe the strain was more than she could handle." The doctor said the latter rather absently. "I'm sorry. Forget I said anything." She retracted after seeing Cassidy's solemn face.

"May we see her?" She asked.

"Sure, but only for a few minutes." The doctor suggested.

Cassidy woke Sakura up and both walked into the room. The two were unsure of what to feel as they stared at their teacher.

Flora, so strong and proud, covered in bandages and pale looking from blood loss. All they could do was stare in shock as they went to her side.

"Will she get better?" Sakura asked, her usual smile seemingly vanished ever since they arrived.

Cassidy was as unsure as her friend as they looked at her motionless figure.

"I don't know, Sakura."

Aside from Flora's shallow breathing, she showed no other signs of life.

Cassidy felt like she was a little girl again as she didn't know what to do. Seeing Flora-Sensei in such a state was too overwhelming for even her to handle.

"Cassidy, what if you play music to her?" Sakura said.

"What? With others so close?" Cassidy whispered, even though they were the only ones in the room.

"Come on. Nobody else is around. I've heard that people can get out of comas if they hear a familiar voice." Sakura said.

"But I…." Now the thought worried her even more.

"Please." Sakura begged, her eyes saying that she felt just as helpless.

Since she felt like she had no other choice, Cassidy grabbed Flora's hand gently as she took a breath and began to hum.

The sound resonated throughout the room like an enchanted spell, flowing from her mouth and reverberating down the halls, filling the hospital with her voice.

The entire building seemed to grind to a halt to the new sound. People looked around with confusion and curiosity. Most… simply listened.

As Cassidy hummed, she seemed to glow in Sakura's eyes. Even though she had listened to Cassidy for years in secret, she could sense something different this time. Something more than Haki, it was as if Cassidy's emotions were coming to life. It was… indescribably beautiful.

Cassidy felt pressure in her hand as she stopped humming to look down.

"Look." Sakura said.

Flora's eyes began to flutter as they adjusted to the light to see the two girls with smiles on their faces.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"Flora-Sensei!" The two wrapped their arms around her, nearly crushing her.

"Ow ow hey I'm all right. You can let go." Flora pleaded.

Sakura was so overjoyed that she ran out the door to tell the good news. Moments later, the doctor from earlier walked in with her and had a complete look of surprise as she saw Flora. Despite this, she maintained her professionalism as she inspected Flora carefully.

"In all my years, I have never experienced a coma that was this short."

"I was in a coma?" Flora asked.

"Medically speaking, yes, but you were barely in it long enough for it to be called a short nap." The doctor explained as she couldn't wrap her mind around Flora's condition.

"First strange sounds and now this? Quite peculiar." She stated.

"Sounds?" Flora inquired.

"Oh, it's probably nothing." The doctor said as she finished up her inspection. "Just as a precaution, we'll hold you for another 24 hours to monitor your condition. So get some rest. Oh, and congratulations on your victory." She said before leaving.

It was once again just the three of them.

"Well, it looks like I'm still a force to be reckoned with. I barely even remember what happened." She laughed before her ribs started hurting.

"Just relax and focus on getting better, Flora-Sensei. We'll be back to pick you up tomorrow when you're released." Cassidy said reassuringly.

"Rest does sound good." Flora sighed as she started to get comfortable. "Don't worry, I'm too stubborn to die. I'll be fine." She said, seeing their worried faces.

"Ok, get well, Flora-Sensei." The girls said before they left.

XXXXX

That night, the two celebrated in their usual spot on the beach, both indulging themselves in alcohol around a small fire.

"Flora-Sensei is the strongest and most beautiful woman in the world!" Sakura shouted to the sky.

"Flora-Sensei is invincible!" Cassidy screamed as she took a drink from her bottle.

Both girls crowed wildly as they twirled around with reckless abandon. They were too intoxicated to care about anything else but their own excitement.

"May her name forever ring throughout the history of the Amazon Nation!" They shouted before clinking their bottles together and drinking.

"And all because of you, my friend." Sakura pointed out.

"No, you're the one who suggested the idea." Cassidy said sheepishly.

"But your music is what saved her. Who knows how long she could have been in a coma if it wasn't for you." Sakura replied.

Cassidy was simply silent as she just wanted to listen to the sounds of the tide coming in.

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course, it was the most beautiful thing that I ever heard." Sakura said confidently.

Cassidy flushed a bright red as she tried to hide her embarrassment.

Sakura laughed. "You look cute when your face is like that." This only made the girl blush more.

"Do you still remember how you did it to revive her?" She asked.

In fact, Cassidy did remember. Since her first experience with music, she has never forgotten a single sound. It's like they were imprinted into her soul.

"Yeah, I still remember." Cassidy sat the bottle down as she closed her eyes and began to hum. The melody radiated as beautifully as before, radiating from her like an aura of light.

"So this is what you do when you were out of my sight?" Said a voice.

Cassidy's voice suddenly was caught in her throat as the two turned to see Flora standing behind them.

"Flora-Sensei, but you're supposed to be in bed?" Sakura stated.

"I snuck out. The strange sound that the doctor mentioned got me curious and so I wanted to confirm my suspicions." As Flora spoke, her tone grew even harsher. "What did I tell you about "Music"? I gave you direct orders not to ever… EVER do that again! You disobeyed my orders and disrespected me and the Amazons! And Sakura!"

The poor girl whinced at her name.

"How could you condone this action? This is an offense to me as your teacher!"

Sakura regressed back into a little girl as she began to cry as she plunged her face into the sand.

"I'm so sorry, Flora-Sensei! I'm so sorry!" She cried.

Cassidy was still too dumbfounded to come up with an appropriate emotion.

"Flora-Sensei, I…"

"I am no longer your Sensei! You broke your promise to me! You betrayed me and my trust in you! You are dead to me! If you wish to keep any honor as an Amazon, then never step foot into this village ever again! Sakura! I will decide a different punishment for you!" She turned her back, this silent gesture meaning for Sakura to follow.

"Sensei, please." Cassidy begged, but her words fell on deaf ears as the two left.

All the young woman could do was stare at the dark forest as tears fell down her face before she collapsed to her knees and wept.

XXXXX

The sun had risen high over the island. Unbeknownst to the rest of the populace of the transgressions between Flora and her students, life seemed rather normal.

Flora had Sakura were walking down the street together, the younger one's head lowered in shame.

A spear flew through the air, whizzing by Flora's head and striking the ground with frightening impact.

"Flora-Sensei!" Cassidy shouted.

The women were surprised and confused by what was happening as they began to murmur to eachother.

"Flora-Sensei!" Cassidy shouted again.

Sakura turned, but wouldn't look at her. Apparently, her punishment was to sever her friendship with Cassidy.

"I have no business with liars who spit in the face of our traditions." Flora responded. "Leave before you're thrown out."

"Not until I defeat you!" Cassidy declared.

This got Flora's attention as she turned around to see Cassidy with a steeled gaze trained on her.

"You said that you know what music is because of your time as a Kuja Pirate. Well, then the only thing for me learn more about music is to prove that I can become a member by defeating you!"

Flora, despite her injuries, was still an imposing woman. Cassidy had to remain firm in her decision even though she felt a great amount of fear and respect for her teacher, even if she was disowned.

"If that's the way you want it." Flora brushed Sakura to the side as her expression changed, as if she were facing an enemy.

"Show me that you are worthy."

Cassidy took off, screaming like a proud warrior as she swung a high kick, which Flora avoided by leaning out of range.

Cassidy continued the assault with a vicious barrage of spin kicks and backhands, which only struck air.

"You are still inexperienced when it comes to battling a superior opponent." Flora blocked a kick with her forearm and retaliated with a sharp elbow thrust into the girl's body.

Cassidy rolled to recovered herself and looked up to see Flora already coming down on her from the air, in which she narrowly dodged as the ground was obliterated by a fist.

Cassidy was breathing heavily as Flora removed her fist from the ground.

"_Even with her injuries, she is still this powerful."_

As she had started this fight, she wasn't going to quit as she once again attacked Flora.

Flora caught a fist and threw her into a building, cracking the stone wall with Cassidy's body. The girl crumbled to the ground in pain.

"It's over. Now get out of here. This is your last warning." Flora demanded.

Cassidy fought to stand, her body suffering tremendous damage, her body moving by her will alone.

"Never!" Cassidy poured everything she had into one final barrage.

Flora stood her ground as she became a statue of muscle. With only subtle movements of her arms, she blocked every attack that Cassidy threw.

Despite her attacks, Flora was unaffected. In the end, Cassidy was too worn down to fight anymore.

Without a word, Flora slammed her fist across Cassidy's face, sending her flying into another building, her body prone and motionless.

Flora walked over to the spear, pulling it from the ground and proceeded to make her way towards the girl.

Cassidy regained consciousness to see Flora with her spear aimed down at her. Her body was frozen in fear as she looked into her teacher's eyes.

"Flora-Sen…"

The spear exploded through the opposite side of the wall, scaring everyone inside.

Cassidy could only stare in horror at the wooden body that just missed her face.

Flora was breathing deeply, as if it took all of her strength to keep from killing the girl. Despite this, her eyes were locked onto Cassidy's.

"You aren't worthy of being a Kuja, much less an Amazon! Now get out of my sight!" She spat with venom.

Cassidy was in stunned silence as her lip quivered.

Flora let go of the spear and walked away. Sakura gave her one final look before following her teacher.

Cassidy's eyes once again filled with tears, but these were more in rage and frustration than sadness. She grabbed her spear and ran out of town, leaving the crowd only more confused as to why they were fighting.

XXXXX

Cassidy didn't seem to have stopped crying since the fight. She stood at the edge of the beach, having snatched a small fishing boat. She had already filled it with food and water as she took care of some last minute finishing touches.

"What are you doing, Cassidy?" Sakura said in disbelief, although wary as she had given Flora the slip.

"There's nothing for me here, Sakura. Since I'm banished, I might as well not even be on this island." Cassidy threw her tow rope into the boat as she began to push it farther into the water.

"Where will you go? There are dangerous Sea Kings out there. You might die." Sakura said as a means to deter the woman.

"I'm sorry. I have only been able to keep this urge, this… hunger, because of you, Sakura. I have to know more about music. This desire grows bigger and bigger by the day. If I don't do this, I might die anyway."

Sakura remained silent as Cassidy walked up to her.

"I have to do this. I have to know." She stated.

"I know. I just don't want to say goodbye." Sakura said as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Then come with me." She suggested, but Sakura shook her head with a soft smile.

"I can't. This is something meant for you and you alone. I've known this for a long time. You have a gift that no other Amazon has. I won't stop you, but I can't go with you either."

Cassidy was saddened, but tried to put on a brave face.

"Then wish me luck instead of goodbye. I'll come back someday. I promise."

"Good luck, Cassidy." Both fell into eachother's arms in a tight embrace.

"Thank you, my friend."

XXXXX

Cassidy paddle away as Sakura waved her small hand, which grew smaller and smaller by the minute. Soon, even Amazon Lily was but a speck in the distance.

Cassidy was indeed a bit unnerved as she had never left the island. She had some knowledge with boats, but maneuvering in the sea was completely different than the cove.

She took a small drink of water. She would have to ration her food and water as she had no idea until she reached land.

XXXXX

Days had passed, so many that she had lost count. The sun beat down on her body, sapping her strength. Her last bit of food and water long since exhausted.

All Cassidy do was stare up at the blue sky in hopelessness.

"Is this how it ends? The very thing that has driven me to abandon my own country, now leaves me out to die in the middle of nowhere?" She said as if expecting an answer.

"All I really want now is some water."

Like a blessing from heaven, a tiny drop of water hit her face. Then another and another as the drops increased their tempo until it was a torrent of rain.

Cassidy was overjoyed as she cupped her hands and drank the cool liquid as it quenched her parched throat. She quickly began to fill every container she had.

"I'm saved! I'm alive!" She cried out into the endless ocean."

As refreshing as this rain was, it has a far darker side to it as well.

Lightning crackled across the sky as the wind picked up and the waters rose and fell everywhere, thrashing the small boat wildly as the woman fought to stay afloat.

"What is happening!" She cried out, the weeks of calm seas had suddenly turned violent in an instant.

Cassidy was helpless against the massive swells, which were only growing larger and larger. She was tossed overboard and the boat was smashed to pieces by another wave. She tried with all her might to swim and keep her head above water, but it was all for naught as one huge wave rose, carrying her with it.

Cassidy had reached the very summit of the wave, hovering for a brief second before falling, leaving the woman one final cry before crashing into the waters below.

XXXXX

A/N

I totally wasn't expecting another chapter, but once I start writing, the story writes itself. Of course, that is what makes this story much more enjoyable and fun.


	33. Sing! A Superstar is Born!

Sing! A Superstar is Born!

Cassidy's eyes snapped open as she shot out of bed. Her eyes were greeted by a dim light. Where was she? How did she get here? Why was she not dead? Her mind frantically tried to come up with an answer, but fatigue hit her and she grasped her head as she tried to calm herself.

"So you're finally awake?" Said a voice. "That's good news."

Cassidy looked up to see that there was someone else in the room with her.

"Who's there? What do you want?" She demanded, trying to put up a strong front.

"Relax, you're safe here. You've been unconscious for almost a full week. We had thought that you would never wake up." The voice replied.

Cassidy tried to regain her composure. The voice, though strange, wasn't hostile towards her.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"A simple vessel with a small crew. We were caught in a storm a week ago, but we are resilient enough to withstand it. After it subsided, we saw you floating in the water and rescued you. For a moment, we had thought that the storm had torn off your clothes due to your… lack of it. Regardless, we did what we could to clothe you with what we have. How strange that a woman would not have the slightest bit of modesty?"

Upon that information, Cassidy looked down to see that she was in strange garbs that covered almost all of her body. Her mind had begun to put the pieces together. The voice and the context from the conversation. It was a MAN!

"You're a MAN!" Cassidy's voice suddenly filled with surprise as she stood on the bed and pressed her back against the wall, putting as much distance between them as she could.

"Yes, I am a man. Is that so strange?" The voice walked closer to reveal himself. He was a tall, blonde-haired man with green eyes and a thin, dark mustache that graced his lips.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Karl White. I am the Captain of this ship. What is your name?" He asked.

Cassidy was a bit uneasy, but her curiosity and seeing that this man has saved her life had trumped this feeling.

"I am Cassidy. Cassidy Sunflower."

"Well Miss Cassidy, I am sure that you are hungry after being asleep for so long. Would you care to come with me for something to eat?" He offered, extending his hand.

The uneasiness once again overwhelmed her.

"I do not wish to hurt you. Your body might still be weak so please, take my hand."

Cassidy slowly reached out and placed her hand in his as he took it and gently guided her as she jumped off the bed. Her legs almost gave from her weight, but Karl offered himself as support.

"See. Just lean on me until you regain your strength from a good meal." He said as he led her to the door.

Light struck her eyes as she shielded them with her hand. After a moment, they adjusted enough for her to see where she was.

The ship was rather small and by no means a luxury vessel. Its simple structure was enough for the sea, but damage could be seen from the previous storm. The torn sails, the cracked mast, the splintered floor. It would not survive another one.

But something else struck her senses or more precisely, her ears.

She saw three other men on the deck with strange tools, but from those tools, came wondrous sounds. Sounds, in which could only be described, as music.

"Miss Cassidy. Allow me to present to you, The Wild Bunch." Karl gestured towards the man on the right.

"This is Micheal, the Bassist."

"Hello." The large, broad, and bald man smiled as he plucked the strings on his bass, which let out a low slow hum.

"Parker, the Pianist." The tall, thin man nodded towards her as his body swayed with his arms as his fingers danced on the keys.

"Vince, the Drummer."

"Hey! Pretty Lady!" The dark-haired man crowed as he pounded on his drums and cymbals rapidly as if trying to impress her.

"And finally, me. The Manager." Karl finished.

Cassidy was enchanted by the sounds that they were making, each one so different, yet were equally beautiful to her.

She was like a child in a toy store as she broke from Karl and made her way to each instrument. Her eyes were lit with excitement as she watched each and every one of them play with such fluidity and expertise.

"This is wonderful. I can't even begin to describe it."

"What? Do you not have music where you come from?" Karl asked.

"No, I merely stumbled upon it when I was young. Such a thing is considered taboo to my people. Because of it, I was banished." She explained.

This news halted the music, as this news saddened the four.

"Such atrocity, a country without music." Parker finally spoke, to which the others agreed.

"Worse, to banish one of their own for it." Karl said, his tone very stern.

"Hey, maybe Fate is what brought you here to us." Vince suggested, to which this brightened up the men.

"Vince is right. We, great lovers of music, on our way to the Shimmering Isle, happen to find you, a fellow lover of music." Stated Micheal.

Karl was pleased with this as he clapped his hands together. "Men, this is a wonderful opportunity. Both for us, and for our dear Cassidy. Gather some food and drink for her, our guest will get to experience what she so desires."

Cassidy was seated before a small table, piled with foods of different kinds. Many of which, were very similar to what she ate at home.

The men had set up their instruments before her, treating the ship like a stage before Cassidy. Karl stood among his men, holding a guitar in his hands.

"Gentlemen! We have the great opportunity to show our honored guest a world in which only few in this world can even imagine! Hit it!"

The wave of sound that engulfed her being was like nothing she had ever dreamed of. The combinations of the instruments in sync with one another created a melody, a harmony of music that was indescribable. She couldn't even eat as her body seemed entranced by the resonance of sound.

"This is so beautiful." She said as she cried.

The men stopped played as they were confused by her tears.

"Is something the matter?" They asked.

"No, I'm just so happy." She said, wiping her tears away. This relaxed the men a bit.

"Well, Miss Cassidy. We are in need of a vocalist. Despite our skills with instruments, we do not possess the talent for singing." Karl asked.

"Singing? What's that?" She asked.

The crew was a bit confused as well, until they began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" She demanded as she became defensive.

Karl managed to calm himself.

"I guess you really were telling the truth about your country. Singing is creating music with your voice. Putting words together in rhythm to the music played. It is one of the greatest forms of music that anyone can possess."

Cassidy realized what he was saying, she had done this before with humming, but the thought of using words had never crossed her mind. She had so much to learn.

"Very well then. Karl, I will accept your offer. I wish to learn as much as I can about music."

This put a large smile on Karl's face.

"Congratulations Cassidy. Welcome to the Wild Bunch."

XXXXX

Cassidy could only stare in awe at the enormous clam before her. It had to be even bigger than her home island. Yet despite its size, she was even more amazed by the music that could be heard from within.

"Ah, this is what we have been searching for, gentlemen and lady. Welcome to our new home." Karl stated as he spread his arms in declaration. "Are we ready to make a name for ourselves?"

He was replied with cheers from the crew.

XXXXX

The band traveled about the city within the clam, checking out the sites so that they could get information about the place.

"Alright. What has everyone got?" Karl asked, as the group had designated a rendezvous point at

"Well this place has a lot of good food." Micheal said, having a very large sandwich that he was enjoying.

"If you want to find the best food, Mikey can sniff it out like a bloodhound." Vince whispered to Cassidy, who giggled. "I found some decent places for us to stay while we're here. Good prices too."

"Good. What else?" Karl inquired.

"Their bazaars offer very fine equipment, but I recommend not to fall for the simple tourist traps that litter this area." Parker informed.

"Great news. And I found the place that we all came here for." Karl said, pointing in the direction of a very large wall in the distance. "It's called 'The Orchestra'. THAT is where we are gonna make it big."

"And I think we will have our chance." Cassidy said, unrolling a large poster for them to see.

BATTLE OF THE BANDS  
>THE SEARCH FOR THE SHIMMERING ISLE'S NEXT NEW BAND<br>ALL ENTRIES WELCOME  
>IT'S TIME TO SHOW THE WORLD YOUR TALENT<p>

"Very good job, Miss Cassidy." Karl took the poster and looked at it. "The poster says that this event starts in only three days, but that's not the issue." He rolled up the poster. "The problem is what to come up with a good name now that Miss Cassidy has joined us."

Cassidy was a bit confused. "Why? Aren't we already called the Wild Bunch?"

"Yes, but that was only because we didn't have a singer among us. The addition of a singer completely changes how a band functions." Micheal said.

"Indeed, this is a predicament." Parker said.

Everyone began to brainstorm on what to come up with a new name.

Karl's eyes grew wide as if he were struck by lightning.

"I've got it! It's perfect!" He shouted as he wrapped his arm around Cassidy's shoulder.

"Miss Cassidy, we need to have a little artistic creativity with you. What do you say?"

Cassidy could only stare at him with a curious look on her face.

"Uh… okay?"

"Good! We've got three days to prepare! Lets go everybody!" Karl roused his crew as they cheered.

XXXXX

The three days went by in no time as the five practiced day and night, perfecting their art for the big event.

Cassidy couldn't be any happier as she was coached by Karl on singing with the rhythm of the band and even given her some songs to sing. It looks like the band was ready for the battle.

The time was midday and the place was full of many different kinds of bands, ranging from traditional bands like the Wild Bunch, to Quartets, Mariachis, and even Metal.

"Wow, there are so many." Cassidy said as she looked around in wonder. Meanwhile, Karl and the rest were fine tuning their instruments, making sure that they were ready and functioning.

"Feel free to look around for a bit, Miss Cassidy. Our turn isn't for a few hours. But be sure to be back for practice."

"Ok, Karl." She said with a wave as she ran off.

"Quite a find, eh Karl?" Micheal said.

"Yes, we may have found someone with the same love of music as we do and with a voice like her's, we can show the world just how good we are."

XXXXX

Hours have passed and many bands have come and gone. Some doing quite well, but others were rather appalling to the ears or to the eyes, some even both. The sun had almost set and the crowd had grown as most were getting off work at the time. They even started offering their opinions with cheers and boos.

"You're up! You have 5 minutes to set up!" Shouted a large man with a list like a bouncer.

"Got it!" Shouted Karl. "Ok, guys. It's our show. Lets make these people scream our names."

The five were quick to set up their equipment. The instruments getting last minute inspections and costumes being put on. The final piece was them getting into a huddle backstage.

"Ok, is everybody ready?" Karl asked, to which they agreed.

"Good. Now lets do this!" He crowed as everyone cheered with him as they walked out on stage.

Karl, Micheal, Parker, and Vince stared to warm up their fingers as Cassidy walked out in front of them.

"Ok, Ladies and gentlemen! For your next round of entertainment, hopefully better than the last group! Allow me to present you! Cassidy Sundance and the Wild Bunch!" The announcer shouted, as the crowd applauded politely.

The change in Cassidy's last name seemed to have a better ring to it for the group. As such, Karl worked to have it done legally as to legitimize its placement. Cassidy had no qualms, in fact, she rather liked it.

Karl nodded to Vince as he raised his drumsticks over his head.

"Alright! 1! 2! 3! 4!" The group started to play at a high tempo, but within a few seconds, they noticed that something was wrong.

Karl looked at Cassidy, who was simply standing there, mic in hand, not moving a muscle.

His fears came to life when he realized that… Cassidy had stagefright.

"Stop playing!" He commanded, in which the music stopped.

The people started to become restless and irritated. The group had barely even got started and it already wasn't looking good for the band.

Karl walked up to the girl and he immediately saw the look of fear in her eyes.

"Miss Cassidy. How are you feeling?" He asked, standing between her and the crowd.

"There's… so many people." She answered, her eyes not even focusing on him as if he wasn't even there.

"Miss Cassidy, look at me. Cassidy!" He said louder, getting her eyes on him.

"Good, now listen, I know that this might be a bit overwhelming with this being your first time on stage, but what you're feeling is completely normal. We're all feeling it right now. You're not alone here. All you have to do is relax. You've worked very hard for this and we all know this. Just close your eyes for a minute."

Cassidy complied.

"Just imagine that we're just practicing back in the hotel. Just clear your mind. Don't think about the people in front of you. This is your dream to do this, isn't it? This is what you've wanted to do?"

"Yes, more than anything." Said said, trying to calm her nerves.

"That's what I wanted to hear. Now keep your eyes closed and focus on the music. Just sing when you're ready. We'll back you up." Karl left her as he made his way back to his position.

"Alright men. Start off easy." He said, in which they began to strum the beat, letting the rhythm cycle.

The music managed to calm the crowd down, but only for the moment.

"_Come on Cassidy. I know you can do it." _Karl willed towards her as he played the guitar a bit harder as his crew did the same.

Cassidy could sense the feeling rising within her as the music increased in volume. Slowly, she raised the mic to her lips as her eyes snapped open.

REACH FOR THE STARS!

The crowd was instantly stunned by the girl's powerful voice.

The band was a bit surprised. This wasn't the song that she was practicing. In fact, it was none of the songs that were available…

She was making it up.

"What should we do, Captain!" Vince shouted over the music.

Karl knew that she was feeling the music within herself and trusted her.

"Follow her lead, gentlemen!" He ordered.

Cassidy was tapping her foot as she let the words flow from within her… within her soul.

_You can feel the beating inside_

_A feeling you can't hide_

_Desires that are found only in dreams_

_Dreams that we wish would come true_

_REACH FOR THE STARS!_

The crowd was mesmerized by the woman, enchanted by her. It was like she was something… more than human.

_When you look at the sky_

_Whoever you are_

_You believe you can fly_

_Then all you have to do is_

_REACH FOR THE STARS!_

Vince rapidly pounded on the drums.

_REACH FOR THE STARS!...REACH FOR THE STARS!_

With every phrase, she thrust her hand in the air.

_There's a world far and wide_

_Such treasures you can't describe_

_Just look within yourself and you'll see_

_That you have everything you need…_

_REACH FOR THE STARS!_

As she thrust her hand up, the crowd began to follow he move.

"It looks like we have a Pied Piper in our midst." Parker stated with a smile.

"I think she is something more akin to an angel to me." Said Micheal.

Cassidy began to move around the stage more freely, increasing the crowd's energy with her enticing smile and movements to the music.

_Stretch out your arms and lift up your hands_

_It's just waiting for you_

_A dream like an ocean of sand_

_All you have to do, is_

_REACH FOR THE STARS!_

_It shines like the sun_

_So bright and a so clear_

_So follow your heart_

_And you'll have nothing to fear_

_REACH FOR THE STARS!_

The crowd was in an uproar with shouts and whistles as the music began its final chord.

_REACH FOR THE STARS! _ Cassidy thrust her hand into the air in finality.

Cassidy was breathing heavily, like all of her energy had been drained from her body, but she never felt so alive at this very moment.

The four ran up to her with wide smiles on their faces.

"That was amazing! Where did you come up with a song like that?" Vince asked.

"I don't know. I just… felt it." She replied.

"Well it's safe to say that was a fantastic choice." Karl displayed with his hand, guiding her to the roaring crowd. "Look at what your singing has done. Nothing less than a miracle could have accomplished what you just did."

Karl took her hand as did the others and they all bowed before the cheering people.

"Now that was a magnificent show, people! Give it up for Cassidy Sundance and the Wild Bunch!" The announcer shouted.

XXXXX

The moon had risen high over the clam as the bands waited for the rest to end their turns.

"All right! There were many of you who performed very well, but only one of you can be chosen to be the next talent to represent the Shimmering Clam!" The announcer explained.

Everyone grew tense as they watched the man withdraw a scroll as if he were from a medieval era.

"And that winner is… Cassidy Sundance and the Wild Bunch!"

Everyone began to clap as the five cheered with excitement.

"We did it! We finally did! We reached for the stars and they are ours!" Vince crowed.

Karl remained a bit more in control of himself. After all, he was the manager.

XXXXX

They were now standing in a beautiful mansion, adorned with the finest pieces of musical art that any have ever seen.

"Please pay your respects to The Conductor!" A butler called from atop a high stairwell.

A tall man walked down with an incredible grace about him. As his namesake, he dressed as such. A long white tuxedo with its two tails almost touching the ground, much contrasted with his dark skin and deep black eyes with greased hair that shined from the light above. This was indeed and honor as he was the equivalent of a king on the island.

"Congratulations, fellow lovers of music and harmony." He stated as he stood before them. "Normally this contest can last as long as several weeks, but news of a voice that could summon the heavens reached my ears. And I just had to be witness to its splendor." His eyes landed on Cassidy, who blushed in embarrassment.

"Yes, your Grace. We are humbled to stand in your presence. We who live simply for the sake of spreading our love of music with others." Karl said, showing a similar grace to The Conductor as he spoke.

"Indeed, you are well-versed in formal traditions. A Prince, possibly?" The Conductor inquired.

"No sir, I am simply an Earl of low status. You flatter me with such an assumption."

"Regardless, you have done a great honor for me as to bring such a lovely songbird to this island." He took Cassidy's hand and kissed it.

"But of course, as you have been informed. As a reward, you will all be given a contract of five years, here on the Shimmering Isle." He explained, as five butlers appeared with contracts and pens. "And a rather unusual treat has been brought onto our island. You will be given the honor of eating such a dish."

A butler brought forth a silver plate with what appeared to be a strange fruit that resembled a yellow strawberry with strange swirls on its skin.

Our finest chefs preferred to keep it raw to keep its nutrients intact. So they had prepared it another way.

The butler tapped the fruit as it collapsed outwards into finely cut slices no wider than the knife that cut them.

"Not even I have tasted this fruit and no one knows what it is or how it tastes. Would you do the honors? The Conductor offered.

Now the decision came to who would be the first. But everyone came to a quick decision.

"Cassidy, would you like to be the first?" Karl asked.

"Me? No, I couldn't. We all worked hard to get here." She stated.

"But we couldn't have made it without you. You are the one who helped realize our dream and your own." Parker said.

Cassidy now felt a bit obligated as she reached out and grabbed a piece. She slowly placed it in her mouth and began to chew. Her eyes widened at the horrid flavor, but did her best to fight the taste to not be rude in front of the Conductor.

"I think it's rotten." She said, trying not to wretch.

"Really? Was it that terrible?" The rest tried a slice and they all had similar reactions.

The Conductor coughed lightly into his fist to maintain his demeanor from the fruit's flavor. "I beg your forgiveness for this abomination. Throw it away. Please, if any of you feel ill, be sure to report to my personal physician immediately."

"We will, sir. Thank you." Karl bowed as the man left.

"Cassidy, are you feeling alright?" Karl asked.

"I'm not sure. I feel, strange?" She said.

"Well it's better not to take chances. Lets go see the Physician."

XXXXX

"And that's how my life began on the Shimmering Isle." Cassidy explained.

"Wow, you have gone through a lot in your life." Jesse said as Kain was bawling behind him.

"It's just so *sniff, sniff* Sad! She lost all of her friends and family just because she love music!" He cried loudly.

"Please calm down, Kain. You're dripping on the deck." Victor said.

"But I can't!" Kain replied.

Cassidy smiled at Kain's empathy.

"Thank you for the sentiment, but I have adjusted to my new life quite well. Along with my devil fruit power, I studied as much about the world as I could. My singing career was growing and it really looked as if I would change the world with my music."

"Until you were kidnapped." Victor stated.

"It wouldn't have been to worst thing to ever happen to me." She said jokingly. "Besides, I may have never left on my own to explore what this world has to offer."

Victor stood up, drawing her attention.

"Thank you for telling us your story. It wasn't necessary, but it tells me that you trust us if you are willing to do so."

This brought a smile to Cassidy's face. "I do, you remind me a lot of Karl and the others. That's probably why I feel… comfortable around all of you."

This appeased the men when they heard this.

Victor detected something as he raised his head towards the bow. He took several quick breaths through his nose. His eyes darted across the sky and the wind gently brushed his hair.

"We're heading towards a storm. A big one. Prepare the sails and tie down anything that's not already."

"Aye Captain!" Everyone shouted as they ran about the ship.

Victor hopped up to the second floor and took the helm as his gaze fell onto the horizon, which had some clouds in the distance.

"Come on Grand Line. Show me what you got."

XXXXX

Ah, the final flashback before I start the next arc. One of my favorite things is writing songs for Cassidy, next to fight scenes of course. Hope you enjoyed it.


	34. Magpie Island

Magpie Island: The Island of Trash?

The storm raged violently across the sea. Lightning crackled as it tore through the sky as thunder shook the air. The torrent rains poured relentlessly as the wind howled like a like a ghoul. The waters swelled to towering heights, crashing with cataclysmic force, tossing the small ship around like it was driftwood.

The crewmembers were fighting hard to keep the Magna Carta afloat against such a force of nature.

Kain and his clones were scrambling to purge the ship of water with dozens of buckets as Victor and Jesse were busy tying up the sails.

Cassidy, being the least experienced with the sea, was stationed at the helm to keep Maggie from getting out of control and capsizing.

"Captain! This storm isn't letting up! If we don't find land soon, we're gonna sink!" A Kain clone shouted as he ran up to Victor, who had finished strapping down some cargo.

"I know, but there's nothing I can do about that right now!" Victor shouted over the roaring sea as he shielded the log pose with his hand. "As long as we keep heading straight, we're bound to run into it!"

Victor looked up at the Crows Nest, where Kain was looking through a telescope.

""How's Kain doing?" He asked.

"He's managing, but we've been at this for hours and his strength is wearing out! I don't know how much longer he can hold out!" The clone replied.

Victor nodded. "Okay! Thanks for the update!"

A huge wave rose over the ship a crashed onto the deck, sending clones in every direction.

Jesse secured every loose object inside the ship that he could find, but the ropes weren't strong enough and were snapping from the sudden shifts from the ship. Basically he was busy tying lots of knots.

"Damn this storm and everything in it!" He growled as he finished with Victor's gym, the biggest problem considering all the weights stacked around.

One of Victor's weights broke free and rolled straight towards the man.

He turned to see the giant plate heading right for him.

"Oh no you don't!" He shouted as he kicked the weight hard, stopping it cold before it collapsed to its side with a loud crash.

"God damn that hurt!" Jesse cursed again as grabbed his foot in pain. "That thing must weigh over a ton!"

XXXXX

Cassidy fought against the waves, but the helm threatened to tear out of her hands with every wave they hit.

"How are you holding up?" Victor asked, running up to her.

"I'm fine!" She replied, although the look on her face showed otherwise. "What about you?"

"Could be better! Unfortunately, I don't think the ship is gonna last much longer!"

"What'll we do if we sink?" She asked.

"I don't know, but we'll figure something out! Hopefully it won't come to that if we can find land soon! Just keep her straight. You're doing fine!"

Cassidy nodded as she returned her focus to steering as Victor left.

It suddenly dawned on Victor about the importance of her question. They had two Devil Fruit users on the ship. In other words, they can't swim.

"JESSE!" Victor screamed as he ran throughout the ship. It didn't take him long to find the Jesse battling his entire gym, who kind of overdid the ropes when he secured them.

XXXXX

The 1st Mate was exhausted as he turned to see Victor.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked.

"Jesse, there's something I have to tell you." Victor started.

"Uh huh." Jesse said.

"Well, you're not gonna like it."

"Just spit it out."

Victor calmed down as he tried to convey his thoughts.

"Jesse, if this keeps up, I don't think that the Magna Carta will make it."

"What are you getting at?" He asked.

"I'm saying that we might have to abandon ship."

Jesse's energy returned with a quick burst of anger.

"Don't you dare! Don't you even think about it! We are not abandoning Maggie! If it wasn't for her, we would have made it this far!" He stated.

"I understand that, but we're running out of options. With Kain and Cassidy unable to swim, we have to take that into account if it comes to it. I'm the only one who can breathe underwater. So what about the rest of you?"

That idea finally sank into Jesse, causing his anger to dissipate as Victor placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm only saying that it's a last resort, but we have to think of the crew as well."

Jesse nodded, his heart sunken at the idea.

"Stay or go. I'll leave that decision up to you. We'll stay as long as we can to keep her afloat. Can you do that?" Victor asked.

"Yeah, sure." He said, almost a bit too quietly.

"Hey! I think I see something!" Kain shouted, getting their attention.

The two ran outside as Kain pointed from the Crow's Nest.

"Is it land, or maybe another ship?" Victor shouted.

"It's hard to tell in this storm! It's too dark!" Kain shouted back.

This gave some hope to the crew as continued to work.

Kain peered as hard as he could, but he couldn't tell until he had more light.

A lightning bolt answered him, lighting up the sky in a brilliant white, giving a clear view of the object in front of him.

Kain lowered the telescope in awe at what he just saw.

"HEY! WE'VE GOT TO TURN THE SHIP AND I MEAN RIGHT NOW!" He bellowed, halting everyone.

"What's going on!" Cassidy shouted back.

"We're gonna crash!" Kain shouted.

"What did you see!" Victor jumped to Kain.

"Have a look, but if that's an island. We don't need to go there." Kain said, handing the telescope to him.

Victor looked through as they were getting close enough to where the object was more visible.

"What the hell…?" Victor said as another lightning bolt illuminated the object. Well, it actually struck it to be more precise.

What Victor saw could only be described as a horrible construct of death. Giant barbed metal spikes protruded from the waters and sides of the island like a nightmarish pincushion. Whoever designed them wanted to make sure that no ship could make it without being annihilated. Either it was protection or something sinister, whatever the case, Victor knew that they wouldn't make it to the island without their ship getting completely destroyed.

"Cassidy, hard to port NOW!" He commanded.

Cassidy obeyed as she turned with all her strength, steering the Magna Carta away.

Victor looked again to make sure that they were avoiding the wall of spikes and began to relax a bit. Then he noticed something strange.

"Are they following us?"

He was answered by a loud boom from the island before one of the spikes, easily the size of a canoe, flew like a missile and struck the ship.

Everyone fell over as the ship shook from the impact.

"We've been hit!" Victor shouted as he jumped down as he and Jesse inspected the damage.

The spike had pierced the hull deeply, telling that they weren't for fending off unwelcome visitors.

"Victor! We're being pulled in!" Cassidy shouted as she tried to turn, but she wasn't going where she wanted.

"It's a harpoon!" Victor realized as he saw the large chain attached to the spike.

"Sea Slicer!" The crescent shockwave shattered the chain, breaking them free from their captors.

"More incoming!" Kain shouted.

"You're not hurting Maggie!" Jesse pulled back his right foot.

"GUSTAVE!" He shouted as he fired a massive blast at the barrage, knocking the spikes out of the sky like flies.

"There! How was that!" He shouted in defiance.

"Good job, Jesse! But do you think you can stop a hundred of'em!" Kain shouted.

Indeed a huge volley had been fired, forming a rain of metal spikes that beared down on the ship.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Jesse said in utter shock.

"No time to be impressed, Jesse! We've got to take them out!" Victor shouted and they banded together.

"Gustave!"

"Vacuum Cannon!"

The ship shifted from the force of their attacks as they tore through the first half of the salvo, but the rest were still coming unabated.

"Everybody down!" Victor shouted as dozens of spikes dove into the hull and deck, successfully hooking them and returned to pulling them like a giant fishing reel.

"I've had enough of this! If it's a fight they want, then it's a fight they'll get!" Victor growled as he slammed a fist in his palm as he was about to jump into the water.

"Wait! Maggie might get demolished at this rate!" Jesse claimed, trying to keep his Captain from going overboard.

"They started it and I'm gonna finish it!" He growled.

"Remember when you gave me the call to stay or go? Well I'm making the call that we stay! Got it!"

This seemed to bring Victor to his senses as he looked back at his Co-Captain.

"Ok, it's your call, but how do we get out of here?" The Captain asked.

"You take care of those harpoons while I handle that." Jesse ran to the lever and activated the paddles.

"Do you think that'll work? You've never done them in such rough water!" Victor stated.

"It's the only chance we've got!" Jesse hopped onto the bike and began to pedal.

The paddles started to spin, kicking up a giant rooster tail of water as they fought against the spikes.

Victor started on his end as he cut the chains one by one until they finally broke free.

As Victor predicted, the waters weren't stable enough for the paddles to push at full power. They weren't going to get out of range in time.

Another volley fired at them, this time even larger than before. This wasn't an attempt to retrieve the ship, it was meant to keep them from surviving at all.

"There's too many to stop! We're not gonna make it!" Kain shouted, a bit downtrodden.

Victor looked at Jesse, who looked back at him, his breathing heavy from sheer exhaustion.

"I'm sorry, Captain. I tried." He said, his final attempt becoming a failure.

Victor growled at the hail of steel in pure rage as his eyes turned feral and his fists clenched so tight that the veins in his arms bulged.

"GOD DAMN YOU!" He roared before the ship exploded in a great fireball.

XXXXX

Sunlight had finally broken through the storm clouds, casting its rays onto a broken ship that lay stranded on a rocky reef.

The ship was full of holes and some of the barbed spikes still remained from the night before.

By some miracle, the four had survived the storm and the onslaught. They had fallen asleep in the cabin as it was the only dry place that hadn't been completely destroyed.

Some of the light had shined through a portion of the broken ceiling, shining onto Victor's eyelids.

He stirred a little before finally waking. He surveyed the room to find the others still asleep with whatever cushion they could find that was nailed down. He pushed himself off the hard floor as he stretched his arms, cracking his back at the same time.

He pulled out his piece of straw from his clothes and began to chew on it as he looked around.

"Well, we made it, barely." He grumbled as he looked around. Aside from some water getting in through some holes and everything in disarray, the cabin had remained intact.

"Seeing as we're not sunk, we must have hit land sometime during the night." He said to himself as he tried to put everything together in his head.

His ears suddenly picked up something. At first he thought it was just the wood creaking from the stress, but after a few more seconds, it happened again is the pattern of movement. Someone else was on the ship.

"Guys, wake up." He whispered as he walked about, shaking them awake.

"What? What's going on?" Cassidy said as she woke up as did Jesse.

"I'm hungry." Were the first words out of Kai's mouth. Apparently, he was dreaming of food.

"We've got company." Victor said, getting their attention.

"What? We've got a thief on Maggie!" Jesse cocked his guns and was ready to strike.

"Hang on. Let me see." Victor said, trying to keep Jesse quiet as he peered through one of the holes.

All he could see was a shadow moving about as more noises could be heard from boards moving and being thrown about. Indeed, someone was scavenging their ship.

Being as they just got attacked and now being robbed. Frankly, even Victor wasn't in the nicest of moods as he kicked down the door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He demanded as he walked out to see who the culprit was.

The thief was crouched over some scraps and looked up in surprise when he shouted.

What Victor saw wasn't what he expected to be.

Standing before him was a young kid with very light freckles across his nose, maybe in his late teens. Even though it was covered in a newsboy cap, the parts of his hair that came out was short, wavy, dirty blond, which was even dirtier from not having been washed in a while, as was his clothes which were simply a torn pair of tan coveralls. His hazel eyes stared back into his, not out of fear, more like he hadn't expected anyone to still be on such a broken ship.

Without a word, he took off.

"Hey, wait!" Victor called, but the boy didn't listen as he hopped over the bow, landing onto a large stone in the water and began to skip across them towards land.

"So what's the plan, Victor?" Jesse asked.

"We go after him. He might be involved with what happened last night."

Everyone agreed and began pursuit as they leaped from the ship and followed.

Victor was in the lead and so he got a better look at the island. From anyone's point of view, it was nothing but piles of… garbage. Mere heaps of scraps from maybe hundreds, thousands of ships that came to the island. How someone could live like this was a mystery to him?

He saw the boy turn left through what seemed to be a path cut out among the piles. He must be looking for a way to escape or hide.

The four weren't far behind her as they cut into the path and quickly gained ground on him.

The boy continued to cut through different paths which seemed to turn into a maze, but they never lost sight of him. This began to play at Victor's mind as when they turned a corner, he would look back just before he ran off.

"What is he doing? If I didn't know any better I'd say…"

His leg hit a trip wire and a loud rumbling could be heard as they all looked up to a mountain of trash falling down on top of them.

"Move it!" He shouted before the pile crashed down right behind them.

"Holy crap! We almost got crushed back there!" Kain shouted.

"I figured, he's leading us into traps. Stay sharp everybody!"

That first trap was only the beginning, the group had to fend off every kind of trap imaginable.

Jesse almost fell into a pit, but Kain managed to grab him at the last second to keep him from falling into a bed of spikes. A wall of makeshift spears nearly skewered them. A large compactor nearly crushed them if it wasn't for Victor's abnormal strength as he braced the walls with his arms long enough for them to escape.

As tedious as it was, they managed to survive the encounter far better than the one last night.

Finally, they reached what appeared to be a large clearing as they slowed down to investigate.

"Hold it right there!" Came a voice that echoed all around them.

Upon the command, hundreds of people appeared from the tops of the piles, armed with guns, swords, and various tools. Their chase had led them right into an ambush.

"I'm getting a feeling of Déjà vu here." Jesse stated as he looked around.

"You and me both." Victor replied.

A tall man with thick black hair and green eyes walked out from among the group. He had a thick 5 o'clock shadow and wore a greasy brown shirt and ripped jeans.

He was flanked on his left by an even larger, heavily muscled man with a long black ponytail and a long black handlebar mustache who carried a 3 meter long I-Beam over his shoulder. He seemed rather proud of this as he didn't wear a shirt at all to display his physique.

On the leader's right, a pretty woman with green eyes and long red wavy locks that draped down to her waist that swayed as she walked. She wore dirty blue overalls with one of the straps broken off, but unlike the others, she at least tried to keep herself clean as her skin wasn't covered in dirt or grime of some sort.

Behind her, the boy that they had been chasing peeked out with a rather arrogant smirk on his face.

The four walked up to them and stopped within a short distance of one another.

"I am Duren, the leader of this little troupe, and I must apologize for this kind of welcome. However, we do not like having strangers, especially pirates, coming onto our island and doing as they please." He stated.

"Actually, he's the pirate." Victor, Jesse, and Cassidy thumbed Kain nonchalantly.

"Hey!" Kain said, a bit hurt by the accusation.

"Anyways, regardless of what you think, we only came here after we found the kid rifling through our ship after we crashed." Victor explained.

"Jamie, is this true?" Duren asked.

"Yeah, so what?" The kid replied in defiance.

"Good job." He said.

Jaime beamed with pride at this comment.

"There wasn't much, they didn't even have any weapons on their ship. I find it hard to believe that they are actually pirates. Of course, the scary lady makes me think they are."

"I'm not a woman you little twerp!" Victor blasted.

"Could've fooled me!" Jaime replied by sticking out his tongue.

"So you're telling me that you didn't like us because you think we're pirates, yet you praise him for trying to steal from us?" Victor said, his voice turning slightly colder.

"Well if you haven't noticed before. This island isn't habitable for most creatures and so we survive by scavenging ships that crash here from the storms. Most of our food and supplies come from them."

"What about the people that are on those ships?" He inquired.

"We're not monsters." Duren said in their defense. "Those who do not survive are properly laid to rest and those that do are given some supplies and a small vessel to travel to the next island. Which we will also provide the same courtesy to you." He explained.

"And leave Maggie…!" Jesse started, but Victor cut him off with a hand.

"Considering that this is the Grand Line. That is just as good as a death sentence." Victor stated.

"Well it's either that or…" Duren said as everyone prepared their weapons, meaning to kill them on the spot. "So you can stay and die, or you can take your chances at sea."

Victor didn't seem the least bit intimidated by this show of force as he quietly pondered his options, which actually irked Duren slightly as he thought the man was actually contemplating death as a choice.

"Ok, I thought it over."

"Well?" Duren asked.

"None of the above." Victor said with a grin.

Duren was a little surprised by this answer.

"But here is my counter-offer. Kain."

"Roger." Kain said as he snapped his fingers.

In a matter of seconds, copies filled the entire area, completely catching the group off guard.

"A Devil Fruit User." Everyone thought as they were baffled by this turn of events, unsure of what to do.

"You see, I'm not in the mood for this, considering that we nearly died last night. So I would prefer it if we could discuss this in a more appropriate setting."

The large man stepped forward, shaking the ground with every step. Of course, this was more for intimidation as he loomed over the man. Victor looked up as the man's shadow completely covered him, blocking the sun from his view.

"So you think simply cause you matched our numbers that we will buckle so easily." He said with a sneer as he raised the I-Beam over his head as if it were as light as a feather.

"That matters little when it comes to POWER!" He roared as he brought down the weapon with immense force on Victor's head.

The clearing was swallowed in a massive explosion of dust that hovered for several long seconds.

"Why does Herc always do this? He always goes overboard when he does this." People began to say.

"The guy sure doesn't know how to hold back."

"I kind of feel bad for that guy. He must be nothing but a pile of broken bones." Said another.

"Yeah, nobody is stronger than Herc."

This got the crowd to laugh a little before it was replaced by sounds of complete shock and awe.

Even Herc was a bit surprised as he could see an arm had been raised to block his strike as the dust began to clear.

After the dust settled, it was revealed that Victor had indeed blocked the beam with his left forearm. The resulting force had actually created a large crater from the impact and bent the I-Beam almost a full 90 degrees.

"Satisfied?" Victor asked, his voice unwavering.

Herc simply laughed with a great bellow as he lifted the weapon and placed it back over his left shoulder.

"I like you. Nobody has ever actually blocked that attack, but you can tell a lot about a man by how he reacts to danger. And I can say that you are a man of courage and maybe a bit of crazy as well. Name's Herald, but most call me Herc." He said as he extended his hand.

"Victor." The captain replied as he took Herc's hand and they shook, which caused everyone to settle down.

"Go figure that the two freaks of nature would get along so well." Jesse whispered, to which Kain and Cassidy nodded in agreement.

Seeing that the situation was quickly turning less hostile, Duren felt he had little choice.

"Very well. I'm sure that we can come to an agreement of some sort." Duren raised his hand as the group disbanded, disappearing over the hills.

"That would be best." Victor said as Kain's copies also vanished.

"Follow me." Duren said as they headed deeper inland.

As the Sparrow group followed, Cassidy looked down at Victor's arm. A look of surprise crossed her face as the arm was almost completely black all the way to the elbow.

"Victor, your arm. It's broken." She said.

"It's nothing. It's better than making war with these people." Victor raised his limb to have a better look and winced as he attempted to move his fingers, a likely sign that his bones were indeed broken.

"That guy really is strong. Less than a handful of people have ever done this kind of damage to me." Victor said, actually a little bit enamored by that fact. "By the way, thanks for last night. You really saved us back there."

"Glad I could help." Was all she said.

After they exited the clearing, the scene became a bit more pleasant as they reached what could only be described as a town. Despite the outer layers being nothing but garbage and wreckage, the people here seemed have created a comfortable life here. Most of the houses were made from the remains of beached ships or even parts of the ship itself were used as housing.

Kids ran about playing as adults worked on converting materials into something more useful.

"Visitors, I would like to officially welcome you to Magpie Island... Minus the ambush. I know it isn't much, but please make yourselves at home. For now, you are our guests." Duren said as he gestured by spreading his arms.

"Cool!" Kain said as he immediately ran off to check out the place, which caused Duren to sweatdrop.

"I swear, he's like a 5-year old whenever we go to a new place." Jesse groaned, as Cassidy giggled slightly.

"I think I need to head home and make some repairs to TenTen." Herc said as he headed off in another direction.

After a short walk, they reached their destination, which happened to be the entire front half of a large ship attached to one of the many large piles of junk.

Duren's group walked up to a large chain where the anchor should be.

"Over here please." Duren requested them to the chain, which they complied.

Duren pressed a small pad on the ships' hull that was almost invisible to the naked eye before the chain suddenly pulled them up to an opening on the ship.

"Impressive." Victor said as they walked into the ship.

The place was well kept as the furniture looked well maintained and the place had been recently cleaned. The place was well lit by many candles so visibility wasn't an issue either.

"Uh, Thanks. I figured that it would be best to discuss matters in a more comfortable setting." Duren explained as he led them to a large round table with wooden seats.

"So, what is your proposition?" Duren asked as he leaned back and propped his feet on the table. Jaime followed his example by mimicking him. Both quickly retracted them when the woman glared at them before she left towards the kitchen behind some red satin curtains.

"Before that, lets introduce ourselves as there seems to be a bit of confusion as to why we are here." Victor suggested.

"I'm listening." Duren said.

"First of all, I am Victor, a Hunter, Jesse here is a former Marine, and Cassidy here is a musician."

"But what of your other friend?" Duren asked.

"Kain is the exception, but he'll stay in line as long as he's with us. He's actually more of a danger to himself on most occasions." Victor explained.

"Fair enough." Duren said. "As you already know me and Herc, this here is Jaime, a budding mechanic and one of our best salvagers."

"You mean thief?" Jesse stated.

"The term is 'Salvage' Four-eyes! I didn't think anybody was still on it after what that ship went through."

"Four-eyes!" Jesse was about to jump over the table until Victor held him down as best as he could.

"Bring it on, Old Man!" Jaime provoked, brandishing a large wrench as a weapon and had to be restrained by Duren.

"OLD! I'm only 25!" Jesse spat.

"Calm down, Jaime. This isn't helping anybody." The woman finally spoke as she returned from the kitchen, brandishing a platter of tea.

Both finally sat down as the woman handed them each a cup before sitting down next to Victor.

"This is Veronica, my sister and Jamie's mother." He introduced as the woman took Victor's arm and inspected it.

"It's nice to finally meet some good people for a change. Of course, taking a hit from Herald probably wasn't the smartest thing to do." Veronica explained as she gently squeezed every inch of it.

"I've been Hunting for a while and could tell that you weren't attacking us out of hostility. By the way, I'm surprised that you noticed. I was trying not to make a fuss." Victor said.

"Being a mother, you learn to pick up little details. Our way of greeting people might not be kind, but it's the only we know how in order to survive." Veronica said as she continued her inspection. "Although I am a little intrigued by your physiology. A normal person would have been crushed like an egg and yet you seem to have walked away with only cracked bones."

"I drink a lot of milk." Victor said, trying to act cool.

She brought forth some small wooden rods and bandages.

"It isn't much, but given this type of injury, a splint should suffice so that the bones won't move out of place until they heal. Our medical supplies are limited to whatever we can find from the wreckage." She explained as she handed him a couple of pills. "Take these painkillers. They should help once the adrenaline wears off."

"Thanks." Victor said as he swallowed them with his tea as she got up and sat next to Jaime.

"Now that introductions are out of the way. What I want to know is..." Victor stated as he sat down his cup and leaned in, his demeanor cold like ice.

"Who attacked my ship?"

XXXXX

On the other side of the island, behind a high wall of wood and steel was a giant fortress completely weaponized with countless cannons. In it, on a large metal throne, sat a thin man with a long face, short cut hair down to his scalp, and a pair of large round spectacles. The final piece was a sinister smile on his face.

"Soon, very soon it will be complete. Then I can leave this island and start my conquest." He laughed as the whirling and clanking of gears moved behind him.

XXXXX

A/N

And so the new arc begins.

As the Canary Isles all have bird names, Magpies are birds that collect shiny objects and as such, is the basis for the trash theme.


	35. The Tyrant of Magpie Island

The Tyrant of Magpie Island

"Maximillian Darkman?" The group said.

"Is that strange?" Duren asked.

"No, just trying to put a name to the guy who dared attack us." Victor stood up and began to leave. "Alright, lets go."

Jesse and Cassidy stood up and followed.

"Whoa whoa whoa, guys!" Veronica got up and ran after them, barring their path. "What do you think you're doing?" She demanded.

"I'm going to kick his ass." Victor stated as if he was asked if the sky was blue.

"That's suicide! Many have tried before you and all have perished! He has an army of men and every weapon from every ship he has caught! You'll be dead the second you cross over the wall!" She explained.

"Oh?" Victor said, getting curious.

XXXXX

The group stood outside of a wall that could only be described as enormous. It must have stood over 50 feet high and over a meter thick with razorwire shining from the top of it that stretched as far as the eye could see.

Victor whistled as his eyes scanned the obstacle. "That's a big wall."

"So this Maximillian is on the other side?" Jesse asked, rapping his knuckle on the wall. "Sturdy. Not even a barrage of cannons could get through this."

"Yes, Max had this wall built 5 years ago, cutting this island in half." Duren explained.

"So I take it's more than just for personal security?" Asked Cassidy.

"That's because he's a coward!" Jaime blasted as he stormed up to the wall.

"He hides behind this wall like a rat! A rat that needs to be exterminated!" He shouted as he kicked it as hard as he could before running off.

"The kid seems to have a particular grudge against this guy." Jesse said, watching Jaime leave.

"A rage that deep usually means that it's personal." Cassidy said, remembering the rage Flora once showed when she betrayed her trust.

"Yes, Maximillian killed Jaime's father. My husband." Veronica said. "But lets not talk here. I will explain."

XXXXX

The group returned to the town, mostly to get away from what the others deemed an eyesore even among these great mounds of wreckage.

Victor waved to Kain, who was playing with the kids and making copies of materials that they could build.

"It looks like Kain has a way with kids, doesn't he?" Cassidy said.

"That's because he's a kid himself." Jesse stated.

Veronica smiled, seeing the children laugh as they played. "Even though little has changed in 5 years, we used to be happier."

Veronica's tone began to drift into a sullen state until Duren intervened.

"Lets not discuss it. We hardly know them." He implied.

"It's ok. It's not our business." Victor said, trying to be polite.

Veronica smiled at the gesture. "Thank you. So how is your arm?"

Victor examined it as he flexed his fingers. "It's fine. I've had worse."

This made her hold back a slight laugh. "You remind me a lot of Ruben, my late husband. He took everything in stride so that no one would be worried about him. No matter how bad things got, he always had a smile on his face."

"Really? I'm just a carefree kinda guy." Victor placed his hands behind his head as he tried to not look so flustered by the compliment.

As they reached the ship/house, they stopped.

"Well, I think that is enough for today." Duren said.

"But it's not even Noon?" Jesse stated.

""THAT is enough for today." Duren said with declaration. "Now since we've given you the information that you want. You are free to do with it as you please. If you die storming Darkman's fortress, then that's on you, but we won't be involved with it."

"Duren, please." Veronica said. "What he says is true. You'll only die needlessly if you do." She explained. "Of course, if you are looking to get off the island, our offer still stands."

"Thanks, but we'll pass. We still have a ship." Jesse stated firmly.

"Good luck with that. No ship has ever survived once it reached this island. Yours is no exception." Duren said, grinning slightly.

"Why you!" Jesse reached for his guns, but he was restrained by Victor and Cassidy.

"Thank you for your help. You've been very kind despite the circumstances." Cassidy said, trying to mitigate the situation.

"Well make yourselves at home while you're here. Feel free to look around as much as you would like." Veronica waved as the two went up the lift.

"You should have let me shoot the bastard." Jesse growled.

"Then we would be back where we started." Victor said.

Jesse snorted as he turned around. "If you need me, I'll be with Maggie, making repairs." And with that, he stormed off.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Cassidy asked.

"Yeah, Jesse does have a short fuse at times. Just let him cool off for a while." Victor suggested.

"Hey, learn anything?" Kain asked as he ran up to them.

"A little, so how are the kids?" Victor asked.

"Lots of fun. We just finished building a fort and they even made me their king!... And then they executed me for raising their taxes." Kain was a bit miffed with that outcome. "So where'd Jesse go?" He asked, looking in the direction that the man disappeared.

"He's just being Jesse. Aside from that, we found out about this guy named Maximillian Darkman has taken over half of the island." Victor explained.

"MAX! That's an awesome name! I've got to meet this guy!" He laughed, much to Victor's chagrin.

"Well, at the moment, that's all we know. But it seems that he's got this town too scared to do anything to him." Victor explained. "But for now, do as you please. Return to the ship whenever you're done."

"Aye aye, Captain." Kain saluted as he split apart and ran off in different directions.

"He sure is full of energy." Cassidy stated. "I think I'll have a look around myself. I'll see you back at the ship." She said as she went into the town.

"Alright then. I guess it's just me." Victor said out loud as he looked around, before wandering in a random pathway outside of town.

The sound of rope snapping could be heard before a big crash shook the ground.

"Dammit! I forgot about the traps!"

XXXXX

Duren and Veronica watched from the house as the group split up.

"Do you think we can trust them?" He asked.

"It's too soon to say, but considering that they just survived an attack from Maximillian, they could prove strong enough to help us." His sister explained.

"If you ask me, we shouldn't bother. We've done fine so far on our own."

"But we've done nothing more than slow him down. We need to stop him before he completes his weapon. God only knows how many lives he will destroy with it."

"I know. I know. But everytime we go there, we lose more people. Our numbers are dwindling."

"Then we must make our next attack count. We must destroy it at all costs. The lives of not only us, but the lives of everyone else he plans to use it on depend on it."

XXXXX

Victor was walking through the maze of rubble as he tried to get a feel for the island. It took some getting used to, but his skills with navigation allowed him to make his way through without setting off any more traps.

He could hear the ocean in the direction he was going so he knew he wasn't far. As he walked, he took in the surroundings. The amount of ships to create these mounds must have numbered into the thousands. How many people must have died when their ships crashed into this island, one can only imagine.

He reached a high bluff that overlooked the crashing waves. Some of the piles of debris were falling into the waters, splashing quietly far below.

The sounds of a hammer pounding caught his attention as he looked to locate its origin.

In the distance, he could see Jaime busy banging on a peculiar object that he couldn't recognize. Whatever the kid was working on, it seemed to be a personal project and so he simply watched out of curiosity as he sat down.

Jaime was oblivious to Victor's presence as the kid was too focused on the project at hand. Joints were tested and materials were inspected for holes or weak areas. Everything seemed to be in working order, but more time was needed to complete it before there would be a trial run.

"Phew, not too long now." Jamie said with a smile, wiping away some sweat.

Victor simply smiled at the boy's enthusiasm before getting up and leaving the him to his devices.

XXXXX

Jesse, Cassidy, and Kain were all on the Magna Carta by the time Victor made it back.

"Hey." Was all he said as he looked around.

The Magna Carta was in terrible shape after he got a real good look at it. The deck had been torn apart from the attack last night. Some of the spikes still remained in various parts of ship like bad accessories. Lots of wood was used to patch up some of the damage, but the skills needed for such a big job was outside of their expertise.

"So what's the damage assessment?" He asked, running his hand along one of the tall metal shafts.

Jesse didn't respond, either from exhaustion or anger. Either way, he refused to talk.

"Wrecked." Kain said, breaking the silence. "Unless we can get someone with skills better than ours, Maggie won't sail again."

"Shit." Victor growled as he squeezed the metal, causing it the squeal agonizingly loud before he let go, leaving a deep hand impression in it.

Even though he didn't share Jesse's feelings towards Maggie, he had built an emotional attachment with the ship considering the amount of time and adventures he and the others had spent on it.

"So what's the plan, Captain?" Kain asked.

"The same. I plan to insert my foot up Max's ass." Victor stated.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Kain grinned.

"So how are we going to do it?" Cassidy asked, walking up to them.

"Tear down that wall for starters." Victor stated.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT!" Cassidy slapped him in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Victor said, rubbing his head.

"Remember what Veronica said! If we attempt anything, we will be slaughtered!" She said.

"When has that ever stopped me?" Victor said.

"He's got you there." Kain said with a laugh, much to Cassidy's irritation.

Jesse stood up, spinning the cylinders of his revolvers before slamming them shut with a flick of his wrists. "For once, I agree with the Captain. Only I'll be doing the ass kicking."

This got a smile on Victor's face. "Then lets give this guy some payback."

"Aye aye Captain." Jesse thrust his arms through his overcoat, reacquiring his old persona.

XXXXX

The four were now standing before the high wall that bisected the island.

"So what do you suppose we do to get over it?" Cassidy asked.

"Over? I plan on going through it." Victor said, cracking his knuckles.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY!" Cassidy slapped Victor upside the head again.

"Ow! Quit hitting me!" Victor growled at her.

"Then stop coming up with such stupid ideas!" Cassidy growled back.

"Alright you two, that's enough. Lets get going." Jesse stated firmly, trying to get them to focus.

Kain began to multiply, forming a human stair all the way to the top.

"After you." Kain offered Cassidy in a gentlemanly fashion.

"Why thank you." Cassidy smiled as she started to make her way up. Once she reached the top, she cut the razorwire with her spear so that she could stand on the top without harm. Kain stood beside her, having followed her up.

"Ok, guys. It's your turn." He called.

Victor and Jesse looked at one another.

"Shall we?" Jesse said.

"Yep." His Captain replied.

Both crouched slightly just before they pushed off with their powerful legs, launching into the air like rockets. As their leap reached its apex, they landed and struck a pose. Victor stood with his arms crossed and his hair blowing in the wind. Jesse crouched, holding his hat at a tilted angle over his face as the wind blew his overcoat like a cape as the setting sun cast a brilliant light behind them.

"Nice entrance." Victor complimented.

"Thanks, yours too." Jesse replied as they high-fived.

"Now lets get down to business."

The group surveyed the other side of the island. Unlike the town, with miles and miles of scrap parts. This side was more organized, albeit it was very cold in comparison. Hundreds of factories with columns of smoke billowed from them, creating an endless cloud of black that darkened the sky.

"So where do we start?" Kain asked.

"That looks like a good place." Victor said, pointing at a massive building in the distance.

"Whoa. That looks like a mountain." Kain said, peering with his hand shading his eyes.

"I'll say. Think we can still storm the castle?" Cassidy asked.

"There's only one way to find out." Victor replied.

"And it looks like we have company." Cassidy added, pointing down as she spotted a group of armed pirates heading right for them, firing their rifles.

"Looks like the welcoming committee." Jesse stated as the bullets ricocheted off the wall.

"Too bad. I thought it would be a bit more… entertaining." Victor commented.

"I'm counting more than fifty men." Said Jesse, taking off his glasses. "With hundreds more on the way."

"That's more like it." Victor said, looking at Kain. "Care to do the honors?"

"Sure thing Captain." Kain said as he jumped into the air.

"Hyaku Hammer!"

The group stopped firing as the massive cloud of Kains loomed over them, the will to fight instantly leaving them in awe before they were crushed by the onslaught.

XXXXX

Deep within the fortress, the tall thin man, also known as Maximillian Darkman, was busy inspecting gauges to ensure that they were within optimal ranges as he input the information on his notepad as he adjusted his glasses.

"Darkman sir, we are currently under attack at the perimeter!" A pirate reported as Maximillian let out a rather irritated sigh.

"When will the Resistance learn that they are only delaying the inevitable?" He said out loud as he continued to write without looking up.

"But it's not the Resistance! These intruders are far stronger! Our forces aren't even slowing them down and they're making their way here!"

"New intruders, eh? Must be from that ship we destroyed last night. Thank you for the report. You're dismissed."

"Yes sir!" The pirate said before running off, leaving Darkman alone in thought.

"So there were some strong members on that tiny ship. Well if they had come here a bit sooner, I might have let them join my crew… What to do? What to do?" Darkman tapped the pen a few times on his notepad before walking to a panel and picking up what can only be described as a CB radio.

"Dex, are you there?"

A few seconds passed before the click of someone else on the other side responded. "Yeah, Max. What's up?"

"Ugh, I told you not to call me that."

"Sorry, hehe." Dex replied with a snicker.

"Anyways, there appears to be a strong group heading this way and the usual methods aren't working."

"Want me to take care of them?"

"As quickly as possible. And use some Techmen while you're at it. This would be a good final test for them before we make our voyage." Darkman suggested.

"No problem." Dex said before cutting off.

Darkman sighed lightly, but it was more a sigh of contentment. "Once the final piece is in place, I'll lay waste to this island and the world will be mine."

XXXXX

Duren and Veronica were at the table with maps of the island, trying to come up with a plan of attack.

"Now most of our passageways have been discovered and sealed by Max's goons. The only ones remaining are here, here, and here. From what our recon has discovered, Max's new weapon is almost complete, which is why their patrols have become more focused near his fortress. That means they might not discover our remaining passageways which might allow us to make a surprise attack before he finishes." Duren explained.

"Yes, the best opportunity would be during the next storm which will occur within two days. Maximillian's men will be stuck inside the fortress during that time, limiting their movements and will be perfect for an assault." Veronica stated.

"Good idea. That should be enough time for us to make the necessary preparations."

"So how's Jaime?" He asked.

"Still venting I suppose. Ruben's death has been hard on all of us, but Jaime most of all."

"I know, but hopefully that will change once we stop Max from completing his weapon."

"Boss! Boss!" A man shouted from below, alerting their attention as they ran to the doorway.

"What is it?" Duren demanded.

"Those pirates that we met this morning! They're attacking Darkman's Fortress!"

Both of their eyes flashed wide in surprise.

"Those fools! How can they be that stupid! They won't survive against the Techmen!" Duren shouted in dismay.

Veronica reacted immediately as she ran to her room and came back with a sword and pistol. "Lets go!" She commanded.

"Why? They sealed their own death warrants!" Duren said.

"Because it's our best chance to get into the fortress while they're focused on them! Gather the others. We move out now!"

XXXXX

"Fall back! Fall back!" The pirates shouted as they took cover behind buildings from gunfire.

"They're not bad. They have good coordination and tactics." Jesse said, firing a shot blindly behind him, but the scream of pain revealed that his aim was true. "If it weren't for my Haki detecting their movements, they would have completely flanked us and we'd be in some serious trouble."

Cassidy took cover behind a factory and let out a sound of irritation as some bullets ricocheted from the building she hid behind. "Well my Haki might not be as good as yours but…" She slammed the butt of her spear through the wall, knocking a pirate that was preparing an ambush, clear through the other side of the building. "I can manage."

Some of the pirates ventured towards her location in an attempt to overwhelm her with numbers.

As they drew closer, a giant red hand grabbed the corner, halting their advance. A great growl could be heard as the face of a great horned demon walked into view, standing as tall as the factory. Its six red eyes glowed as its jagged teeth dripped with saliva.

"A monster!" They shouted as it swung down, caving up the ground with its fingers where they just stood as they ran for their lives.

"Nicely done." The markman commented, tilting his hat up with the barrel of his gun in salutation.

"Thank you." She replied as the illusion disappeared.

"Well this is a good way to stretch out my legs." Kain said as he picked up a rifle as a row of Kains filed in.

"Men at the ready!" He commanded as the clones snapped to attention.

"Weapons at the ready!" The clones got into firing positions.

"Go nuts!" The Kains roared as they charged like a mad mob, completely losing their organization.

"Man that guy can be crazy sometimes." Jesse pointed out as he fired a barrage.

"But I think our Captain takes the cake." Cassidy thumbed towards a pile of men.

"YEEAH!" Victor crowed as dozens of pirates exploded in all directions from his monstrous strength.

"This is my kind of fun!" He shouted as he punched the air, sending a blast of air that knocked out a whole squad of men.

Several pirates with swords charged in tried to carve him to pieces, but he as too quick for them as he flipped over the first guy's swing and grabbed his head. Using his foe's head as a pivot, he swung his right leg and kicked the second across the face, sending him hard to the ground. Kicking off his pivot's back, he plunged into the other with his palm, causing his eyes to bug out before being sent sliding across the ground.

"Come on guys! You're missing out on all the action!" He waved.

"Die!" The 1st pirate roared as he swung his sword down on Victor, who blocked it with his arm. Unfortunately it was Victor's left arm, his broken one.

The pirate seemed pleased until he saw the cross look on Victor's face as the color drained from his.

"That hurt." Victor grabbed the man's face and threw him into a building. The man cried out as he broke through the structure and flew all the way through the other side, unconscious in a pile of rubble.

"Damn this arm." Victor growled as the others reached him.

"You need to be more careful, Victor. If your arm takes any more damage before it heals, it might very well shatter." Jesse explained.

"No shit. I just got carried away. That's all." Victor retorted.

"You always seem to do that in a fight." His Vice-Captain said with a smirk.

"Well we're making good progress so far. These guys aren't doing much more than annoy us." Kain claimed. "From what the Veronica said, I thought this would be harder."

The ground began to shake, causing the group to fight for balance.

"You just had to say it, didn't you?" Cassidy stated as she readied her spear.

From behind the field of factories, the sounds grew louder and louder until the source of the noise was revealed to be a band of… robots.

The machines numbered 10 in total and stood over 15 feet tall. They were a dull metal color with small frames and oversized arms that were as large as their bodies that nearly touched the ground. Their designs had a steampunk edge with whirling gears and pumping pistons that decorated their disproportionate forms.

A deafening silence encompassed the battlefield between the two sides like the calm before the storm as a figure watched from the shadows as the last few remaining rays of light disappeared.

XXXXX

A/N

What does this new threat possess for the Sparrow Corp? Have they walked into the Belly of the Beast? What is this new weapon that Maximillian claims will be used to rule the world? What does the Resistance plan to do during the chaos? Has anyone figured out who the villains are based on?


	36. Darkman's Ultimate Weapon

Darkman's Ultimate Weapon

The dull lights glimmered from the factory buildings, casting eerie shadows from the darkness all across the landscape. The entire ambiance radiated with a cold, lifeless air.

Standing in one of the few well lit areas, two sides stood off in restless anticipation. On one side, the four members of Sparrow Corp., and the other, a group of 10 men-like machines.

"Look, more toys!" Kain said, resting his hands behind his head casually.

Jesse scanned the new enemies, trying to get an idea of what they were. "Well whatever they are, they aren't alive. It's like Battle Cove all over again." Jesse said, pulling his glasses from his coat.

"Well then my powers won't work on them. Unless they're alive, they can't see my illusions." Cassidy explained. "Well, there's always the old fashioned way." She stated, shouldering her spear.

"As long as they put up a good fight, I'm game." Victor said, cracking his knuckles.

"Well don't come crying to us if your arm snaps in two." His Vice-Captain retorted.

"Sure sure, I got it." Victor said haphazardly as he took the lead.

"So, are you bringing the fight to us or do we have to come and kick your asses over there?!" Victor called.

Even though these machines were by no means sentient, they seemed to react to Victor's words. They took a step forward, and another, each time getting faster and faster, shaking the ground like an earthquake as they charged.

"I think that just answered your question." Jesse said, preparing his revolvers.

"Alright! Lets do this!" Victor charged straight into the fray like a madman as the others spread out.

The nearest Techman reared back and threw a powerful punch, which Victor leaped over and ran up the length of the arm and delivered a kick to its face.

The machine took the blow and reeled, but other than that, it took no damage, confusing Victor. He tried again and delivered a quick barrage of spin kicks, which did little more than dent its body.

"You're tough." He said just before dodging its attempt to grab him, landing safely on the ground.

XXXXX

In the background, the pirates' faces were plastered with sadistic grins.

"There's no way that you can beat the Techmen! They were created to take down warships! You'll be wiped out in seconds!" The men crowed.

XXXXX

The metal beast raised its arm to smash the fishman to paste with tremendous force, causing a massive cloud of dust.

The dust cleared to reveal that Victor had sidestepped it by a hair.

"Phew, I can't let that hit me or I could be in some serious trouble." Victor set his stance. "Guess I'll have to use a bit more… force." He said, rearing back a fist.

"2000 Brick Seiken!"

The right straight drilled right into the Techman's chest, causing its thick armor to groan before it was sent flying backwards, taking two others along with it as they flew through a factory, causing it to crumble on top of them.

"There, that's more like it." He grinned.

"WHAT!" The entire group gawked with bugged-out eyes.

A Techman came up from behind Victor, pulling back a fist to crush him.

"What the hell are you doing!" Jesse flew in and slammed a flying kick into its face, knocking it off balance as it crashed to the ground.

"You can't just space out like that!" Jesse walked up and slapped him upside his head.

"Hehe, sorry." Victor laughed, scratching his head jovially.

"Would you guys stop messing around! There still more of them to deal with!" Cassidy shouted as she dodged a blow and threw her spear into its face, causing it to pierce all the way through its head. She leaped into the air and with a quick jerk, tore its head clean off as she landed on the other side.

Cassidy swung her weapon, tossing its head to the ground as it bounced away, scaring the pirates.

The Techman suddenly turned around, completely unaffected by its severed head as it reared back a fist and swung.

"What?" She said in surprise before she raised her spear to block as it knocked her back from its sheer force, causing her to roll backwards.

She managed to recover as she dug her spear into the ground, breathing deeply from the attack. "How can it still be working without a head?"

That really didn't matter anymore, as she was more angry than surprised. "Now you've pissed me off!"

She charged and with incredible grace, leaped into the air, spinning like an ice skater as her spear began to glow white.

"Crescent Slash!" A crescent streak of light passed through the Techman from the speed of her attack as she landed behind it in a crouched position.

The Techman she leaped over turned around and attempted to attack her when a series of scars began to appear on its body, causing it to fall apart from its own weight.

"Good job, Cassidy." Kain said with a wave as his clones swarmed the Techmen like ants, attacking with whatever they could get their hands on.

From under the rubble, the three Techmen that Victor had punched rose like zombies, still in working condition.

Victor whistled as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Well well, guess there are still a few remaining. It seems that the only way to take them down is to tear'em to pieces."

"Why are you acting so casual about it, Captain? These things aren't as easy as you are trying to make them out to be." Jesse growled as he landed next to him.

"Why are you getting so paranoid? They might be tough, but they're not something we can't handle." Victor said as he watched the three break their way out of the rubble and make their way towards the two.

"So… how do you want to take them down?" Victor asked.

"Hit'em hard…" Jesse spun his revolver cylinders and snapped them in place. "And hit'em fast."

"That's why you're my second." Victor cracked his neck a few times. "Lets go."

The two sides charged in a full sprint and with their combined strength, slammed their feet into the first Techman, knocking its torso from its arms, sliding on its body like a makeshift snowboard.

"That's one down." Victor said, crossing his arms casually.

"And two to go." Jesse said as he slammed his foot down, using the body like a springboard, sending them into the air.

"Sea Cutter!" Victor swung his leg, sending a blade of air that cut through both Techmen like a hot knife through butter.

Jesse cocked back his leg and thrust with powerful force. "Gustav!"

The following shockwave obliterated the two in an explosion of parts.

"Nice one." Victor said as the two landed, leaning to let the torso pass harmlessly by.

"I'd say so." Jesse stuck out his fist and they fistbumped, in which Victor grimaced.

"Careful, it's still broken."

"I know I know. I forgot for a second." Victor looked a little cross as he glared at his arm.

"Anyways, lets see how the other two are… doing?" Victor turned in surprise to see Cassidy and Kain sitting on a pile of scrap.

"What took you guys so long?" She asked, picking her nails with her speartip.

"Well well well, I wasn't expecting the two of you to take care of them so quickly." Victor said as he walked up to them.

"My hundred million berrie bounty isn't just for looks, you know." Kain stated with a rather playful grin.

"Fair enough." Victor replied with a grin.

XXXXX

The audience couldn't believe what they were seeing. "What's happened, it's like this is some sort of nightmare. What kind of monsters are these people?" They began to say as their fear spread like wildfire.

XXXXX

Standing on the roof of one of the factories, overlooking the fight, stood a man with short, wild, bright orange hair that waved from a passing wind that encompassed a freckled smirk.

"So not even the Techmen proved to be a threat to these new guys? Rather impressive, I must say." He snickered as he clenched a large metal clawed fist.

**Captain Dex "The Razor"**

**Bounty: 33,000,000**

"But against me, I hope that they'll last longer than a few minutes."

XXXXX

Jesse suddenly picked up a presence.

"Watch out, guys. It looks like someone's been watching us."

The group turned to hear a single set of footsteps coming their way. A tall silhouette stepped into the shadow of a factory, purposefully keeping himself hidden from them.

"Ah, to think that I would meet such strong fighters so soon. Of course, not the smartest if you're attempting to attack my crew and think you can get away with it." Said a sinister voice.

"Just consider it retribution for wrecking our ship." Jesse stated, tightening his fingers on his guns.

"Ah, so you're from that tiny ship that we blew up last night. I'm surprised that you even survived, but your luck ran once I decided to fight." The voice boasted.

"Oh really? And what makes you say that?" Kain asked.

The man placed a large hand on the wall of the factory as the sound of metal cutting the air could be heard.

The voice stepped out, revealing itself to be a silver suit of armor. He was easily twice as tall as the Techmen and far more intimidating in appearance. If the Techmen were made in relation to a clock, Dex's armor was made in relation to a high-powered car. This was more prominently displayed with his back as it rumbled from an Inline-12 engine like an animated spine.

"Lets just say that I have my ways." He said, casually inspecting his claws like they were fingernails. Behind him, the factory started to shift, before it exploded suddenly into pieces as if it were cut by countless invisible blades.

"Ohhhhh." Kain said in a nod of being mildly impressed.

"Go get'em Captain Dex!" The men began to shout, cheering him on.

"All in good time. They're not going anywhere." Dex said with a small wave to his men as he returned his attention to the Sparrow Corp.. "Now who wants to die first?"

"Already thinking about killing us, and we just met." Kain quipped.

"It's just a courtesy." Dex replied. "But since Max's project is almost complete, I can't play around with you." The engine on his back roared as smoke filled the air as a myriad of blades exploded out of his armor and he launched at frightening speed.

"Look out!" Victor shouted as the group split as he stood his ground to intercept to charge.

Dex suddenly vanished in a black streak, appearing behind Victor, surprising the man with greater speed than expected of his size, towering over him like a Shinigami.

"One down." Dex said before swinging an arm of edged weapons down on the captain.

XXXXX

Somewhere behind the wall, near a pile of rubble, a small patch of dirt shifted before a manhole cover shifted to reveal a hole as Duren's head popped out like a gopher, scanning the area for threats. After he surmised that it was clear, he climbed out and stuck his hand down, pulling his sister up as she took point with a rifle as Duren continued to assist a small squad of men and women, all armed with pistols, rifles, and swords. An interesting choice of attire for these members was that each were carrying a backpack that was busting at the seams.

"Ok, we're set. From what it sounds like, Victor and the others have them distracted. Getting inside Darkman's fortress should be pretty easy." He explained to the others underground.

"Don't you think this is a bit, underhanded?" Herc asked. Seeing that his massive frame was fitting, the tunnels must be rather large.

"I know this isn't your style of combat, Herc, but if we are to have any chance of putting down that maniac, we have to find this weapon of his and destroy it." Duren stated, shifting his pack with assurance. "You know the rest of the plan, right?"

"Of course. We won't let you down." Herc replied with a smile.

"Thanks, good luck." Duren extended his hand as Herc took it and they shook.

"Same to you." Herc said as he and the rest of the group left as Duren closed the manhole.

"Ready to go, Sis?"

"Lets do this." Was all she said before they moved out.

The group moved swiftly as the sounds of battle and explosions resonated in the distance. Their progress continued unimpeded as they neared the fortress.

To call this thing a fortress would be an understatement. Almost every inch of this building had a cannon sticking out of it, making a very imposing statement that it could and would destroy anything that approached it.

Luckily, it seemed that Darkman's forces were concentrated on, which Duren and the others were counting on as they reached the entrance.

Before them was a very long ramp that stretched into an opening that was large enough to fit an entire ship through it. Without any confrontation, they continued on stealthily as they ran up the ramp and continued into the fortress and stopped at the entrance as Veronica threw up a fist to signal them.

"Why're we stopping?" Duren asked.

"This seems too easy. I'm sure that Darkman would have at least SOME guards."

"I'm sure that he's focused on that Captain and his crew. He was strong enough to impress Herc so he might be giving Darkman a harder time than we thought." Duren explained.

Veronica didn't seem convinced, but maybe it was just her nerves. This is the closest they have ever been able to get to Darkman's place and she was worried that something wrong was about to happen.

"Come on, this may be the only chance we get." He prodded.

"Fine, but if anything looks strange, we're getting the hell out of here. Got it." She said.

"No problem. Now lets blow Darkman's dream to hell." He said with conviction, which was backed by the group.

They pushed farther inside, seeing that the place seemed just as foreboding as the outside. Large gears clanged together like wardrums, seemingly to scare away would-be intruders.

The noise also seemed to drown out the sounds of their invasion as they looked through every door and opening they could find, looking for anything that looked to be a weapon.

The fortress was absolutely massive, but still they searched, deeper and deeper. They had to find it and end Darkman's ambitions once and for all.

They finally reached a large metal door that seemed larger than the rest, large enough to fit something even bigger than the Techmen.

"This must be the place." Duren said as he and several men grabbed the handle and pulled with all of their might. At first, their efforts seemed fruitless until it finally started to move. Slowly and steadily, it widened and once it widened enough, they stopped, exhausted.

"That's one heavy door." One of the men gasped.

"Stop wasting time, lets destroy whatever's in there and get out of here." Veronica said as she and the others went in.

"Sure, right behind ya, Sis." Duren said as the men followed them.

The group stared in awe at what could only be described as an assembly line for Techmen. Parts as far as the eye could see and Techmen being autonomously constructed by mechanical hands. Indeed, this had to be his project that they heard about. He was building an entire army of these monstrosities. This army of killing machines would make Darkman unstoppable. They had to be destroyed.

"Ok, we don't have much time. Lets make this quick." And the group split apart, running alongside the assembly line, tossing their bags into any crevice they could find. In minutes, they returned to the entrance.

"Good, everything is set. Lets get out of here." Duren said.

"Leaving so soon, HaiHai?" Came a woman's voice.

"Who's there?" Duren demanded as they all looked around to locate the sound.

A large metal hand grasped the edge of the massive door and pulled it open with little effort, revealing a giant shadow.

"What the hell?" Everyone said as they backed away in fear.

Duren regained his composure quickly to not let his team fall into panic. "Fire!" He commanded as they all began to shoot their guns and cannons rapidly.

This courageous barrage unfortunately seemed to be nothing more than dust blowing at the machine.

In a flash, the members were soundly and individually crushed by her massive arms.

One of the few remaining members fell to the ground in fear, staring at the carnage in disbelief as the machine raised its arm high over its head, fingers extended like claws.

Either out of desperation, he grabbed his weapon and began to scream as he fired at the arm as it was brought down on him with tremendous force, crushing him and the ground around him.

"You monster!" Duren charged the arm, raising his sword to strike, but was swatted away like a fly, flying into a wall as blood flew from his mouth as he collapsed.

"Brother!" Veronica cried out as the fingers slammed down around her like prison bars.

"Ah ah ahhhh." The robot said to the girl.

"Veronica." Duren groaned as he struggled to stand, seeing his sister in danger.

"I was hoping that you would come." Said Maximilian as he came from behind the robot, looking rather smug as he ran his fingers through his. "Thank you, SiSi."

"HaiHai, No problem, Boss." The robot said with a girly salute. In stark contrast to the rest of machinations, this one was… pink. Not forgoing its colorful nature, it was very much built like a slender, more proportionate humanoid with what could only be described as flower petals around its waist.

"Darkman, you bastard!" Duren growled as he started to make his way, the only thing keep him from collapsing was the pure hatred he had for the man.

"Ah Duren."

The man was suddenly shot in his left shoulder, sending him reeling as he fought for balance.

Veronica gasped as smoke rose from the pistol in Max's hand.

"I thought that you would have been smart enough to see that this was a trap. Guess I was wrong." He snickered as he turned to Veronica as the robot removed its fingers. With little regard for her permission he grabbed her face in his hand as he pulled her closer to him. "But it was all worth it if you were to come as well, My Love."

Veronica slapped him across the face, leaving a large red handprint. "How dare you say that after killing Ruben." She scowled.

Darkman retained his grin, despite the stinging pain.

"Even if you are angry at me, there's nothing that you can do that will stop me from loving you." He said as he returned his attention to Duren.

"Thank you from bringing her back to me. For that, I am truly grateful." Max said as he readied his pistol again.

Duren simply chuckled as he looked at the man. "Did you think that we didn't come prepared?" Duren said as he pulled out a switch, with his thumb resting on the button. "We planted more than 1000 pounds of explosives all over this room. One press of this button and your entire dream goes up in flames along with the rest of us." Duren claimed.

Despite his bravado, Max was less than afraid. In fact, his grin seemed to grow even wider. "Do you think blowing up a roomful of toys will stop me? Aha Aha! You're an even greater fool than I thought."

"What?" Duren said in confusion.

"I provided your spies with false information that my masterpiece was almost complete. In fact, I've been finished for months."

The two could only display complete shock at the man's words.

"It was all a trick to lure us here?" Veronica said.

"No, it was all to lure YOU here." Max explained, gesturing to her. "If I am to rule this world. I will need to have a Queen."

"You bastard." She spat.

"You won't be saying that for long. Now that I wield the greatest power this world has ever witnessed!" He spread his arms wide in declaration.

….?

A stray wind blew, causing the long pause to feel even more agonizingly long.

"Huh?" Everyone said, tilting their head as a question mark popped up.

Max began to sweatdrop before clearing his throat as he calmly walked over to a tube.

"HEY! Didn't you hear me! You're ruining my moment!" He shouted, breaking his calm demeanor.

"Sorry Darkman-sama!" A voice cried out.

"Do it right now or I will have you shot!"

"Yes sir!"

Suddenly the entire room began to violently shake.

"What's happening?" They asked.

"You see now. You're already INSIDE my masterpiece." Darkman proclaimed once again as he spread out his arms.

The fortress continued to shake, tearing away from the ground as large cracks across the land. The Cliffside with the spears broke away to reveal it to be another part of the fortress.

The fortress actually started moving away from the ground, revealing itself to be a massive ship, far larger than anyone has ever conceived of.

Max began to laugh manically as the shaking began to calm down. "Aha Aha Aha! Now do you finally see? After five years, thousands upon thousands of ships, and countless lives were consumed in the creation of this craft of absolute destruction! One truly befitting of my genius! A creation of such power that all will soon cower in fear of. As such, its name fits that of the Lord of Death, HADES!" He bellowed with laughter.

"You truly are a monster." Duren growled.

"Call me what you will. You will soon be dead anyway." Darkman raised his pistol again, focusing on Duren.

"Nooo!" Veronica cried as she tried to stop the madman.

A gunshot rang in the air, echoing throughout the room.

"Ahhhh!" Darkman screamed in agony as he clutched his hand.

"You won't kill Duren!" Shouted one of the men, his beaten body struggling to hold onto life. Others also began to rise, aiming their weapons at Darkman. "Not if you die first!"

Darkman suddenly became quite afraid as he shrieked. "Save me, SiSi!"

"HaiHai!" Sisi appeared in a flash despite her size, stopping all of the bullets with her body.

"Run Duren! You and the Boss get out of here while we hold them off!" The survivors shouted as they continued to shoot, keeping SiSi at bay.

Duren didn't waste time as he ran and grabbed Veronica's hand as they started to run towards the exit.

"No! Don't let her get away!" Darkman commanded.

"But if I move, Boss, you'll be shot!" She answered.

"Then pick me up!"

Veronica and Duren had almost made it to the exit before one of the men went flying passed him.

"Come on! Don't die on me!" Duren shouted, shaking the man.

"Run… we can't hold her off for much longer." He groaned.

"But…" Duren began.

"It's ok, we knew that this might happen. Many of us have already died in order to stop him. This might be our last chance." The man reached out and grabbed the switch that Duren still clutched. "Go, we'll make sure that he doesn't follow you."

"Thank you, my friend." Duren and Veronica took off as the man clutched the switch.

The man let out a sigh as he raised the switch, seeing the last line of defense fall at the hands of the giant.

"Hey Darkman." He said as he snickered. "See you in hell."

The entire room erupted into a series of explosions that engulfed them in a wave of fire.

Duren and Veronica were nearly knocked off their feet from the shockwave, but they didn't stop. It wouldn't happen today, but they would avenge their fallen friends.

In the distance, they could see the exit. Soon, they would be home free.

The sounds of heavy footsteps were coming from behind them and closing in fast.

They looked back to see SiSi and Darkman had survived the blast.

"Oh no, they're coming. We're not gonna make it." Duren growled, seeing no chance at getting away.

Veronica saw this and contemplated the only option they had left. She pulled her hand free and turned to face them.

"What are you doing!" Duren shouted.

"The only thing I CAN do." She stated as she spread out her arms as a means to block SiSi.

SiSi stopped, casting her shadow over the woman, presenting a very intimidating figure despite her girish appearance.

"So, you finally came to your senses. You realize that it is impossible to escape." Darkman snickered as he looked down from upon SiSi's hand.

"I know that running is useless. We surrender." She said, although she displayed no fear in her voice.

Darkman nodded as he closed his eyes in smug satisfaction as he listened to her.

"However…" Veronica reached for a pistol in her clothes and placed it against her head. "There are conditions."

Everyone immediately panicked when they saw this.

"Sis, no!" Duren shouted.

"No My Love! Don't shoot!" Darkman cried out.

"I won't as long as you listen to my demands." She said. Strangely, despite everything that had transpired, Veronica had complete control of the situation.

"Of course, anything you want." Darkman said, trying to sound as appeasing as possible.

"As the situation is, our forces are completely devastated. And so, as the Leader, I simply wish for the remaining members of our village to be left in peace and for you to leave this island at once. If you can promise that, then I am yours."

"WHAT!" Duren and Darkman said again in shock.

"I see. Your spirit is very strong, which is why I fell in love with you in the first place. If that is all you want, then I shall grant your request." Darkman said, regaining his composure.

"Good, because at this point, my life is more valuable to you than me. So if you welch on our agreement..." She pulled the hammer back so show her intent. "I will pull the trigger." She swore.

"No harm will come to them. I swear." He answered.

"Duren, get out of here. Now." She commanded.

"I'm not leaving you here with that maniac!"

"DUREN!" She said more forcefully this time. "That is an order!"

Duren clenched a fist in anger and helplessness, but quickly ran towards the exit.

"Now that I have fulfilled my end of the bargain…" He leaped down and beckoned her with his hand, victory clear in his eyes.

A lone tear trailed down her face as she dropped the gun, extending her hand to his.

"_Goodbye… everyone."_

XXXXX

A/N

Ah, such a tragic ending. Maximilian Darkman has claimed Veronica as his prize and has created a ship of indescribable size and power. Will the Sparrow Corp. be able to rescue her and stop Darkman, or will Dex be too much for them? Has anybody figured out who the villains are based on? More is yet to come.

P.S.

Working with an artist about getting my characters drawn. Victor will be the 1st and I can't wait to see him brought to life.


	37. A Happier Time

A Happier Time

Victor and his crew were sent flying in all directions from Dex's strength. The captain cratered one of the factory walls with his body before falling to his knees, cuts criss-crossing his body as blood ran down his frame.

"He's fast. How can a guy that big move like that?" Stated Kain.

Dex seemed rather arrogant as he chuckled evilly; His back rumbling lowly as his blades shined from the ambient light around him. "Well I am a little impressed. You lot are tougher than I expected, but from the looks of it, you don't have much longer to live. So I guess I'll end it now."

Victor got to his feet, not reacting to the pain that racked his body. "Well then, I would like to see if you can." He said as his fingers cracked as he clenched them into a fist.

"Then you'll be the 1st to die." Dex's back roared as he charged at blinding speed.

Victor leaped into the air as the armored man swung where he was, cutting up the ground.

"Gotcha!" Victor fired his Vacuum Cannon, destroying the area beneath him in an eruption of earth.

"Not bad, you almost had me there." Dex said, having avoided the attack as he stood next to the dust cloud.

Victor could only smile. "You are a fast one, I'll give you that."

"Guess this is the end of the road for you as you have nowhere to go but down." Dex said, waiting for the man as he fell right towards him.

"Maybe not?" Victor grinned.

"Huh?" Dex suddenly realized that something was on his legs as he looked down.

"Forget about us?" Kain said, having a whole bunch of clothes clutching onto his legs like ticks.

"You little vermin!" Dex growled, having some trouble moving his legs.

"You should really pay attention to your surroundings!"

Dex looked up as Jesse was right in his face.

"Armor Piercing Shot!" The kick collided with Dex, arching him backwards, sending his gaze upwards to see Cassidy pulling back her spear from above, which seemed to glow a soft white.

"I'll send this right through your skull, Lunar Strike!" She shouted as she threw the spear with all of her might.

Dex growled.

"3000 RPMs!" The pistons resonated even faster and louder than before as he spun with blinding speed and cast everyone aside with great force, scattering them like flies.

Dex's crew roared with excitement, seeing their Captain's victory assured.

Dex himself seemed rather pleased, standing before the wounded warriors. "Not bad, that last attack might have had me. I even had to use more power than I wanted to assure that my armor wasn't scratched. Do you even know how many hours it takes to polish after every fight?"

Cassidy seemed to be the most surprised as she stared at her spear, which lay in fragments. "How can he be so powerful? I even used Haki in that attack."

Suddenly the ground around them shook, causing confusion and fear among the group.

"What's going on?" Dex demanded?

"The ship is moving! Darkman-sama is leaving the island!" A pirate shouted.

"So, Max is making his move. Well it's about time." He sighed a little. "Guess I'll have to end this."

Gunfire and cries of battle filled the air amongst the crew.

"What now!" He shouted.

Members of the Resistance burst from the group of pirates, with Herc in the lead as he smashed his way through with TenTen in hand.

"Hey! I figured you guys could use some help!" He shouted merrily, casually knocking a few pirates out with his free hand.

Victor simply smiled as he shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"Yosh!" Herc charged straight towards Dex, bringing his weapon down with all of his might, forcing the giant to block. The sheer might of the swing bringing the giant to a knee.

"Damn you, Herc!" He swore.

"It's been a while, eh Dex?" Herc chuckled.

"So you want me to beat you like last time?"

"I'd call it more of a draw if you ask me."

"Grrrr!"

The two were in an incredible bout of strength as the Sparrow Corp. gathered behind him.

"Listen, we can't stay long as our goal was to destroy Darkman's project, which is being taken care of by another group. We set up charges in all of his factories so this place is about to go up in a blaze of glory. Go, I'll hold him off as long as I can."

"Got it. Lets move, guys." Victor ordered.

Herc was relieved as he returned his attention to his foe. That was, until he felt a hand on his arm.

"That means you too."

"Huh…ahhh!" Was all the poor man got before Victor threw his large frame, beam and all, towards the exit, sending him screaming all the way.

Dex simply hmphed. "So you decided to stay and fight. Not the wisest decision, but I'll give you points for bravery. He said, looking down on the Fishman.

"Thank you for the compliment, but as much as I'd like to finish this fight, it'll have to be postponed for now." The Captain explained.

"Oh, and you think that I'll simply let you get away?" Dex chortled.

"No, but you won't be able to chase us either?" Victor raised his arm before he slammed his fist into the ground. "Seismic Hammer!"

"What the!?" The ground around Dex became unstable as he fell into a pit with a cry.

It took the giant a second to understand what happened as he looked up to see Victor smiling from above.

"It was fun! We should do this again real soon!" He shouted before he ran off.

"Damn you! Get back here!" Dex shouted as sliced up the entire wall as it crumbled into a makeshift ramp.

As he made his way up and angrily searched the battlefield, only to find no sign of life aside from his own crew, which were heavily wounded.

"God damn it!" He shouted before explosions erupted all over the island.

XXXXX

Deep underground, the Resistance made their way through dark corridors, illuminated only by dim patches of light spaced along the walls.

The group was silent as they moved swiftly, knowing their destination through the maze passages.

The Sparrow Corp. simply followed them as they were the only ones who knew where they were going.

This trek lasted a short while before the lights started to grow brighter and the tunnel widened and the group walked into what looked like a small war room.

A war room was the only way to describe it. Maps of the island littered a round table that was the centerpiece of the room. Surrounding it was a very sizable arsenal of weapons from pistols and rifles to cannons and bazookas. But compared to Darkman's firepower, it might as well have been a bunch of cap guns.

Upon entering, the Resistance members put their weapons away and disbursed as Herc walked in.

"Well, we made it without losing anyone. That's a good day in my book." Herc said as he leaned TenTen against the wall and sat in a large chair designed for him. "Well aside from getting thrown, that is." He stated, eyeing Victor curiously.

"Sorry, but I wouldn't feel right just leaving you." Victor answered as he took a seat and propped his feet on the table as he pulled out his piece of straw and chewed on it with a neutral grin on his face.

Herc's expression was only slightly annoyed, considering that he owed Dex some Payback. "Well anyways, the others should be returning shortly. They had the task of attacking Darkman's fortress and destroying his project. I hope they're luck held out."

"Unfortunately…" Everyone turned towards the sound as Duren stepped from the dark tunnel, falling to his knees against the wall. "It didn't."

"Duren!" Herc shouted as he ran towards the collapsing man, helping him to a seat.

"What happened?" He inquired as the others displayed their concern.

Duren groaned a brief moment as he clasped a bleeding shoulder as Herc called for a medic.

"It was a trap. That bastard Darkman leaked that information in order to lure us so that he could capture Veronica. The entire team was wiped out. I would have been as well if she hadn't given herself to him. She offered her freedom in order to keep the rest of us safe." He explained.

"Damn." Herc growled in anger.

Victor slammed his fist down in anger, his normal demeanor cast by a dark shadow as he gave off a terrifying presence.

"Where is he?" He demanded, standing up.

"What do you intend to do?" Duren asked.

As he said this, he saw that the light in Victor's eyes gave off an eerie glow as he watched the redhead's irises compress tightly into dark slits. Duren could only assume that he was seeing things due to blood loss.

"Break him." Victor answered as he was about to leave.

"Wait, he's already gone." Duren explained.

"What?" Victor said sternly.

"Exactly what I mean. His project was in fact a ship on a colossal scale. As I left, it was already heading out to sea. Without a ship, you won't be able to catch him."

"Don't worry. I don't need a ship." Victor said as he made his way towards the tunnel.

Jesse stepped in front of him, barring his path.

"Out of my way, Jesse. You don't want to be a part of this."

"As the Vice-Captain, I am already a part of it." Jesse placed a hand on Victor's shoulder.

"But Victor, now's not the time for a rampage. As strong as you are, you are still injured and your arm needs more time to heal. I understand your feelings, but we'll need to come up with a strategy first. Now take a breath and calm down." Jesse suggested, although a bit forcefully.

After a tense moment between the two, Jesse's level-headedness won out with Victor returning to his chair, chewing on his straw fiercely.

"Fine, so what's the plan?"

The others breathed a small sigh of relief as the atmosphere relaxed.

Duren took a brief moment to think before he came up with an answer. "I think the best way for us to take down Darkman is to understand him and his past. You see, he wasn't always like this…"

XXXXX

(22 years ago, aka the Dawn of the Great Pirate Age)

"Hey! It looks like the storm brought in a good haul." Shouted a young man in his mid teens. He had dark cropped hair that was disheveled like he just got out of bed. But aside from that, it appeared to be his only flaw as he was rather handsome and physically pronounced with his broad shoulders and tall, cut features. He wore a simple white t-shirt that was dirty and grimy from hours of endless work. In addition to this he wore a pair of tan mechanic's coveralls that he tied its arms around his waist to keep them up.

This man went by the name, Ruben. And despite his youth, he was one of the best mechanics on the island.

"Really? That's great! We could use some more supplies." Said a taller, but thinner man with large round glasses and tall wild bleached hair. This was Maximillan. Of course, he was a lot different at this time.

The two overlooked a new pile of demolished ships that the storm had brought in. To normal people, it would be nothing but garbage, but to them, it was like a mountain of riches, just waiting to be claimed.

"Now, now boys. You know the drill. Check for survivors first." Said a younger and beardless Herald. Aside from that, he didn't look any different as he was still a hulk of a man with his beloved TenTen in hand.

"Yes sir!" The two shouted as they hopped from their perch and began to excavate.

They sorted through the wreckage, lifting boards and scraps to find whole pieces. As they did, there appeared to be no signs of life. As usual, the weekly storms normally killed any who came to this island.

"Whoa! A Marine Galleon!" Max shouted as he stood before a massive wall of wood.

Yes, even the powerful Marines would lose their lives on occasion, which is why those with accurate maps would avoid this place. Mostly, they would encounter pirate ships as they relied on Log Poses in order to navigate the Grand Line.

Max was quick to scale its side, reaching its broken deck to investigate. His eyes wandered its wooden surface for specific items.

"Hey Max! Find anything!" Ruben called from below as he rummaged through some debris.

Max's face became cross as he leaned over the ledge. "Hey! I told you not to call me that! You know I hate that!"

This outburst only got Ruben to chuckle. "Sorry." He said as he started to make his way up the ship.

Darkman grumbled as he continued his scavenge the Marine vessel, moving planks of wood to get better access to other parts of the ship.

As he searched, a lone cannon started to slip from its rope bracing. Either from Darkman's footsteps causing vibrations or the rope was losing its strength, one may never know.

Suddenly, the rope snapped, causing the 500 pound metal tube to careen towards the boy.

Max turned and could only stare wide-eyed as he let out a scream of fear as it bore down on him.

"Save me!" He screamed.

"Max!" The boy turned to see Ruben running up to grab him. Unfortunately, it was too late as they looked in horror as the cannon plunged for them at high speeds as they closed their eyes and waited for the inevitable.

The sound of metal crashing as dust and wood flew from the deck of the ship.

After realizing that they weren't dead, they opened their eyes to see a massive form standing before them like a great statue.

"You kids need to be a bit more careful, eh." Said Herc with a smile, bracing himself against the massive weapon with relative ease. "You never know when something like this will happen."

"Yes sir." Was all they could say in awe at the man.

"Good, and nice job finding a cannon. We can use this against any pirates that try to attack us." Herc said, loading it onto his shoulder as if it were nothing. "I'll let the town know that the scouting was a success. Keep up the good work." He said as he jumped off the ship and proceeded to make his way across the ship graveyard.

"That was awesome." Ruben said excitedly, watching the giant man disappear in the distance.

"Yeah…" Max answered, his voice slightly vacant from the experience.

"Hey, Maxmillian. It's ok. We're alive." Ruben stated.

"But… you jumped in to protect me, without any disregard for your own life. Why?" The pale-haired boy asked.

"I don't know. Reflex I guess." But this explanation didn't seem to quell the boy's feelings. "Hey, I know if I was in that situation, you would have done the same thing. Because we're friends, right?"

"Right." Max replied, getting a slight smile back.

"Good, now lets find some more cool stuff."

XXXXX

Hours later, the town had hauled in a large amount of supplies. This varied from foods, medicines, tools, weapons, even wood they received from scraping broken ships.

Ruben and Max were treated like heroes by everyone. Together, they could build anything from the parts of fallen ships. Like Rembrandt and Van Gogh with hammers.

"Hey, Ruben, Max! Could you help out for a sec!" Shouted one of the men as a group was bringing parts of a scrapped ship.

"Sure, wanna come?" Ruben asked his friend.

"Uh, maybe next time. For sure." Max replied.

"Ok, take a break. We'll handle this." Ruben smiled as he ran off, leaving Max behind.

"Thanks." Max said, heading back to his place.

He reached the outskirts of the village and stood before a small, yet heavily fortified tugboat. He walked up the ramp to its small deck, routinely checking on his numerous cannons for rust, wet powder, ammunition. As he was always prepared for the worst, he had to be vigilant for any outside attack.

Even though both he and Ruben were excellent craftsmen, even among the adults. However, their building skills were worlds apart. Whilst Ruben's strengths veered towards practical applications like reusable resources and intricate new innovations, Max always had a knack for weapons technologies. He practically created the corridors of traps that protect their town from invading pirates.

After his inspection was complete, he walked inside, climbing into the Captain's Quarters. One could say that he was either a very good artist or architect. Every inch of his walls were covered with designs of many different kinds of machinations that varied from suits and weapons of all sizes.

But one stood out from all of the others. A diagram of a ship of an enormous scale that covered one entire wall of his room.

It was his dream to build to most powerful ship the world had ever seen. One that could rid the world of evil.

"Now if I could only come up with a name… A name." He adjusted his glasses a bit as his mind imagined the possibilities.

Of all the things he has imagined and created. Who would have thought that a name would be the hardest thing to come up with for his masterpiece.

"Of course, the amount of raw materials would be far greater than what is available at the moment. But one day, I will save the world." He said with a smile.

XXXXX

"Alright! A little to the left!" Shouted Ruben as three men on a pulley were lifting a huge piece of a ship's wall for a new building.

"Almost there! Almost… THERE!"

The men let go with a grunt as the piece fell with a crash. In a flash, several others hopped up and hammered it in place, completing the building.

"Good job. That takes care of the school." Ruben said, scratching it off of his list. "Ok, that covers most of the morning's work. Lets take a break and we'll handle the rest in the afternoon." He told the men.

"No problem, Ruben." The men answered as they waved as he left to continue his work.

"That kid has a good head on his shoulders. Not even old enough for liquor, but takes care this town better than any of us ever could." One of them stated.

"Yeah, he's just like his father was. When he's older, it would be good for him to be the next mayor of the town." Another stated.

"Well he does all of the jobs anyway." Said another.

This got the men laughing as they wandered off, leaving the boy alone as he continued his rounds.

Ruben was indeed a busy guy. Along with ensuring the security of the town, he had to manage repairs after every storm that hit the island. As this was a common occurrence, he had to do it a lot. But he didn't mind. Taking care of his people was what he did best.

Of course, he had his best friend to help him with that.

"Hey Max! You in there!" He shouted at the tugboat.

Not getting a response, he climbed aboard and walked on the deck, reaching the cabin door.

"Hello. Anybody home?" He knocked on the door.

"Hang on a second." Came a voice as the sounds of feet sliding across the floor.

"What is it?" Darkman asked, looking rather annoyed.

"Hey, glad to see that you're awake. You aren't much of a morning person are you?" Ruben chuckled.

"No, and you know that." Darkman griped as he cleaned his glasses with his shirt.

"Come on. The early worm and all that, you know. We have to stay vigilant against these storms and pirate attacks. Otherwise, we won't have a town to live in." Ruben laughed.

"Yeah yeah. I know. So what's the agenda?" Max asked, shutting the door behind him.

"Well, most of the repairs have been taken care of this morning. Just a routine check of the traps would finish off the day. What do you say?"

This got a smile on Max's face.

"Sure. Lets go."

XXXXX

The two trekked through the maze of wrecked ships, albeit carefully. Even they needed to be careful as these traps were sensitive and extremely dangerous, which had to be marked for the townspeople to avoid to prevent any accidents. But in order to ensure their security, they had to regularly check them for any faults.

Max grabbed a small block of wood and tossed it at a patch of earth. A large metal platform attached to a large spring launched the piece into the air, sending it far into the distance.

"That's a new one. A bit simple for you, don't you think?" Ruben stated as he took some notes.

"Well simple traps are easier to maintain. Plus, it'll sure take care of any intruders." Max explained as he forced the platform down.

"I'll say." Ruben peered across the sky where the piece vanished. "So on to the next one?"

"You got it."

XXXXX

The next few days continued as the group prepared for the incoming storm. The town was buzzing wildly as people brought in anything that wasn't nailed down into their homes. Buildings were reinforced with extra wood to keep them strong. But they have done this many times before so they were quick and efficient about their duties and were ready long before the storm would reach them.

Ruben and Max stood atop one of the highest mounds on the island. Ruben was looking through a telescope in the direction of a massive wall of black clouds heading their way.

"How's the town?" He asked, lowering his spyglass as Herald was climbing from behind them.

"Everything is ready, Ruben. We're ready for whatever Mother Nature can throw at us." The big man laughed.

"Good." He said as a massive gust hit them. "Cause I think this storm will be one of the worst ones that we've had in a while. Make sure that provisions are adequate enough for everyone." He ordered.

"You got it." Said Herald. "Just don't let all this go to your head." He laughed as he slapped Ruben on the back lightly, but considering his power, he nearly knocked the young man off the hill. Even Darkman fought against his laughter as he watched his friend fight for balance.

"And before you ask, I already deactivated the traps to prevent the storm from setting them off accidentally." Max explained.

"Never crossed my mind." Ruben stated, although he secretly scratched it off his notebook, which Max noticed.

"A little OCD aren't we? And you think it's weird that I collect weapons."

"To each their own." Ruben replied.

"You're such a hypocrite you know that."

"Oh yeah?" Ruben literally got in Max's face.

"Yeah." Max pushed back as the two growled in their strange contest.

Suddenly, the two began to laugh as they broke off.

"I couldn't ask for a better friend, Max."

"Me neither. And stop calling me Max."

"Like that'll ever happen."

Lightning crackled in the distance as thunder rumbled loudly shortly after.

"10 seconds. That means that it's less than 2 miles from the island. At its current rate, it'll hit us in less than 15 minutes. We'd better hurry to shelter before we get caught in it." Max said.

"Sure." Ruben said. As he looked once more, he noticed something in the water. He brought his telescope up to get a better look.

His eyes widened as he noticed a small vessel heading right for the island.

"Crap, we've got people on the way." Ruben compacted the telescope.

"What?" Max said, looking towards the sea.

"Come on. We have to hurry!" Ruben shouted as he jumped down as fast as he could.

"Ruben wait!" Max shouted after him, but he couldn't abandon his friend as he jumped down after him.

Ruben hit the ground and broke into a run as Max came right behind him.

"What do you think you're doing? The storm will hit any minute! It's not like this is the first time this has happened anyway!" Darkman exclaimed.

"Sorry, but I can't just let them die!"

"You always have to be the hero, don't you? Well don't think that you'll have all of the fun without me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Ruben said with a smile.

XXXXX

The two reached the beach where they ship had reached, but the storm was already on top of them as rain was a torrential downpour. Visibility was difficult, but they pressed on. The occasional bolt of lightning illuminated the area enough for them to navigate their way to the ship.

They reached its hull and quickly climbed aboard.

A large bolt tore across the sky, revealing to them that the ship was in bad shape. But it wasn't from the crash. This was from a pirate attack.

"Hurry! Check for survivors!" Ruben shouted as they searched the deck.

They opened door, after door, after door in a desperate attempt to find any life aboard the ship, but hope was falling fast. It looked like the ship's inhabitants either abandoned ship or did not survive.

After a long while of searching, the two finally stopped. Tired from their frantic searching, they took shelter inside the ship.

Both were dripping wet and exhausted. In their current situation, they might die from pneumonia… if the storm didn't first.

"I've looked everywhere and nothing. There's no one here." Darkman said, using a wall to brace himself and catch his breath.

Ruben leaned his back against the opposite wall and slid down. "Yeah, we can only assume the worst must have happened to these people. We'll rest a few minutes before we make our way back to the town."

"Ok. That sounds like a good idea." Max said as he also sat on the ground.

The two rested in silence, the only sounds were coming from the heavy rain and the whistling wind.

"It is a shame isn't it? I was kinda hoping there were some people here to rescue." Max stated.

"Yeah, but I feel bad for the people. Who knows what those pirates did to them." Ruben stood up and stretched. "Well, we can't stay here any longer. Lets get going." Ruben reached for the door and turned the knob.

His ears picked up a shuffle. It wasn't very loud, but it was definitely nearby.

"What is it?" Max asked as Ruben knelt to the ground and placed his ear on the floor. He waited patiently, quietly.

The sound came again.

"There's someone under the floor." He said as he and Max started to look around. Due to their experience with tearing apart ships, they were able to find a secret compartment hidden by a desk.

They opened it and Ruben went down first. The space was so small that he had to he had to crawl in order to fit. The only light was coming from the room above so it was hard to see until his eyes adjusted. Inside he could finally see, two younger kids. A boy and a girl.

"Stay back! Don't come near us!" The boy shouted, trying to be brave as he shielded his little sister.

Ruben could see the fear in their eyes, so he tried his best to not look scary to them as he approached them slowly.

"It's ok. I'm not here to hurt you." He said calmly.

"Stay back! I'm warning you!" He shouted, brandishing a pistol now to back up his order.

Ruben raised his hands to look non-threatening, but didn't stop his approach. "Listen, I know you're scared, but you have to listen to me. We are all currently in a storm. A storm that will destroy this ship and us along with it. We have to get to shelter if we are to survive." He explained.

"Liar! One more step and I'll shoot. I swear it!" He shouted, but his hands were shaking visibly.

"What's your name?" Ruben asked.

"It's Duren." The boy answered.

"Duren. It's almost like my own name. I'm Ruben." He looked passed the boy at the young red haired girl that was peeking over her brother's shoulder.

"Is that your sister?" Ruben was answered with a nod. "Do you love her?"

"Of course I do!" Duren replied.

"Well Duren. If you do, you want to make sure that she's safe, right? Well we can help." Ruben closed in to only a few feet, with Duren's pistol pressed against his chest.

"If you want to keep the gun, that's fine, but please..." Ruben extended his hand. "Trust me."

XXXXX

Most of the townspeople took shelter inside of the town hall, which was basically a combination of several Marine warships patched together. But despite the crazy weather outside, the atmosphere was rather relaxed and cordial. People were drinking and eating dinner while children were playing and running around. All in all, everybody seemed happy.

But the older residents still had concern on their faces.

"Where are Ruben and Max? It's been over an hour since the storm hit." Asked one of them.

"Ah, I'm sure they're fine. They're probably in one of the other buildings." Herald said, trying to assure them. Even though he had his doubts.

The small group still held onto hope for the safety of those two.

Something pounded on the door, alerting everyone towards the sound.

"Hurry, open it!" Someone shouted as several people rushed the door.

The door was latched securely so it took them a moment, but they finally did as it swung open to find Ruben shirtless and carrying something.

"Ruben!" Was all they could say as the boy stumbled inside, with Max behind with another bundle.

"Here." Was all he could say as he handed the bundle to Herald and fell to the floor.

Max did the same, breathing heavily as he fell to his knees.

"Quick, get them some blankets!" Everyone scattered, trying to accomplish the order as the boys were led to some chairs to rest.

"What happened out there?" Herald asked as he finally looked into the bundles.

Inside were two small children, both staring up at him with scared looks on their faces.

"Now where did these little guys come from?" He asked.

"Their ship… attacked… They were all… we found." Ruben heaved. He was completely soaked and shivering as he had used his own shirt to cover the boy.

The two were quickly given blankets to keep them warm

"Well you two sure are crazy. I'll tell you that." Herald said as he placed the children at another table.

"Yeah, I guess we are." Max replied, glancing at Ruben, who smiled and the both high-fived as Herc's massive form loomed over them.

"OW!" Both shouted as they covered their heads with several large lumps on them.

"Do that again and I'll throw into the next storm myself!" The massive man swore in anger before the cowering boys.

"Yes sir!" Both cried for fear of another blow from Herc's fist.

A small giggle came from the girl, which seemed to have lightened the mood a bit as she got off the table and walked up to them as she bowed deeply.

"Thank you for very much for saving us." She said sweetly as she smiled at them.

"My name is Veronica. It's nice to meet you."


	38. A Happier Time Part 2

A Happier Time Part 2

Five years have passed since that fateful day. Ever since the arrival of those two children, the town seemed to flourish in a way that it never had before. Especially with Veronica.

The now young woman seemed to have an air about her that made everyone happy. She always helped the adults with whatever work they needed and the younger kids adored her like a Big Sister as she played with them and helped them with their homework.

Everybody loved her as if she were always one of them.

Duren took the mantel of Mechanic like Ruben and Max. He idolized the two and followed them like a puppy. Of course they didn't mind their newfound fan. They spent a lot of time teaching the boy about dismantling ships and converting them into different things from tools to weapons.

XXXXX

"Hey, it looks like we have a nice haul today." Ruben said, looking over a wide array of broken and busted ships. Even though he still wore his usual mechanic coveralls, he had now turned into a handsome and well built man with a 5'oclock shadow.

"You said it. I wonder what the storm brought in today." Max said, rubbing his hands in anticipation. His appearance still the same, albeit a bit taller.

"Whoever gets the best piece is the winner!" Duren shouted as he blasted passed the two like a runaway train. "Yahoo!" The boy crowed as he jumped without fear into the treacherous ship graveyard.

"That kid sure has a lot of energy, doesn't he?" Max said.

"You said it." Ruben agreed.

"But I'm gonna win this." Max pushed Ruben out of the way as he chased after the boy.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Ruben shouted as he followed them.

XXXXX

In the town, everyone was busy with chores and repairs. The usual routine after a heavy storm.

Several men were hammering away on boards to a roof of a house as a young beautiful woman with long flowing red hair walked up to them. She appeared to be carrying a rather large basket with her.

"Hi fellas. How's work?" She asked.

The men working stopped for a moment to greet her. "Going good so far? Are you making your rounds again, Veronica?" One of the men asked as he wiped some sweat from his brow.

"Yeah, need any water?" She asked.

"Sure, we could use a break, right guys?"

"Yeah." The others agreed.

The men jumped down from the roof as Veronica was already pouring water into some cups from her basket. "Here."

The men took their glasses and drank. "Ahhh, that's nice and cold. Thanks darling." The men said.

"You're welcome. I also brought some rice balls in case you were hungry." She said as she brought out the food.

"Ah, you're the best Veronica." The workers said as they took the food.

"Well let me know if you need anything else. Bye." She said as she picked up her large basket and left to help out the rest of the villagers.

"What a nice girl. Any man would be lucky to have a girl like her." One of them said before he got a nudge in the ribs.

"Ha! You're too old for her, Ricky. Besides, I hear that she has her eyes on someone already."

"Really? Who?" The men gathered like a group of gossiping women.

"Well, I can't say for sure, but…"

Veronica was well out of earshot as she casually strolled through the village, greeting everyone with a smile.

"Bis Sis!" Some children shouted as they ran up to her.

"Yes, what is it?" She asked.

"We need more people for "Scavenger". Wanna play?" One of the boys asked.

Veronica sat down her basket and crouched to their level. "Sorry, but I still have to make sure that the rest of the town is taken care of. Maybe later, ok?" She said, rubbing his head as the boy blushed from her touch.

"Ok, promise?" The children brought up their pinkies. "Promise." She said as she wrapped their tiny digits with her's before they ran off to play another game.

"You are quite the popular one. I haven't seen the children this happy for quite a while." Said a group of women that were cleaning and repairing a house.

"Well, I'm not much of a builder or mechanic, but I do what I can." She replied as she brought out some food. "My mother did teach me how to cook when I was little so I can at least make sure that everyone is well fed."

"I'll say." Said one of the women as the group ate. "With cooking as good as this, you'll make a nice young man really happy someday."

"What?" The girl said out of embarrassment as her face flushed red.

"Sharon. Leave the girl be." Said another woman.

"I was only teasing." Sharon explained, trying not to look like the bad guy.

"No, it's alright. I was just surprised. That's all." Veronica said. "I'm almost out of food so I'll have to make more. I must be going now." She said as she picked up her basket and left at a brisk pace.

"Now look what you did! You scared her off!" The women started to hound Sharon.

"Come on, we were all thinking it!" Sharon fought back.

"At least we were polite enough to keep it to ourselves!"

This argument ensued as the flustered girl continued her pace. Then she saw some familiar faces coming from the outskirts of town.

"Hey there!" She shouted at the three men as she ran up to them. "How was the scouting?"

"Pretty good, we found some strong materials for the repairs. Ever since this 'Pirate Age', we've been getting lots of good ships to salvage." Said Duren.

"I'll say. There are enough weapons for us to be prepared for any pirate attacks." Stated Max.

"Yeah and Duren here is getting to be a very good scout. Maybe someday, he can be as good as us." Ruben stated.

"Oh please, I already am better than the both of you." The boy boasted.

"Oh yeah." Ruben grabbed the boy in a headlock and both started to wrestle.

"Ow, hey! What are you doing!?"

"Teaching you to respect your elders."

Both crashed to the ground into a little dustball as Max could only smile sheepishly at Veronica, in which she returned.

"Now now boys. We have to work together if we're to get anything done." She said sweetly.

"Ok." Both stopped their fight and got up.

"Oh, speaking of which, I think I came up with something that might help us with the increase of ships we've been having." Ruben mentioned.

"Really? That's wonderful." The girl said.

"Ah, great minds think alike. So have I." Said Max.

"You did! That's cool!" Duren commented.

"Well, Max. I'd like to see this new invention of yours." Ruben quipped.

"Excellent, then lets just see who's is better, shall we?" Darkman said as both of their auras started to glow in competition. "And don't call be Max."

"Have it your way. I'll meet you at the Graveyard in three hours."

"Deal." Both took off towards their stations, leaving the confused siblings in their dust.

Unbeknownst only to those closest of them; one could see that they had become rather fond of Veronica just by the look on their faces. However, either through willful ignorance or just plain naivety; the two had no idea that they had fallen for the same girl.

XXXXX

Hours later, the news about Ruben and Max had already spread across the town and the entire population gathered at the Ship Graveyard. Excitement and curiosity was among them as they waited anxiously for what was about to happen.

Ruben was among them as he stood at one side of a small opening the crowd and sea had created for him. From a certain point of view, the scene could easily be mistaken for a duel.

"He sure is taking his time." Ruben stated as Max was more than 10 minutes late.

"I hope that he's alright?" Veronica said, getting a little worried.

"Yeah, where could he be?" One of the townspeople asked.

This seemed to spark a variety of questions from the group until a loud crash could be heard in the distance.

Everyone became silent as they could hear the sounds getting louder and louder, like a giant was stomping across the island. Some of the people even started to get fearful as the ground began to shake from their force.

A large shadow appeared as everyone's eyes looked up to see what could be making such a ruckus.

"Hey everybody. Sorry I'm late, but it's not easy getting this body through the maze." Max explained.

"Well, uh. Glad you could uh… make it?" Herc said as he looked at Max, or more accurately, face-to-face as he had never met anyone as tall as he was.

Max was attached to a very large mechanoid that was a piecemeal of various metal ship parts that were crudely put together like a strange metal skeleton with oversized arms. It looked closer to modern art than something functional.

"THAT'S SO COOL!" Duren shouted as stars exploded from his eyes.

"Thanks. It took me a while to make everything work right. Luckily, we recently acquired a steam engine that provided me the power I needed to make it work." He said as a puff of steam shot from a large chute behind him.

"Interesting machine you have there, but what can it do?" Ruben inquired.

"Ah, glad that you asked. Well let me show you." Max said as he walked up to the water as the crowd parted to let him through.

"I've been trying to figure out how we could address the issue of carrying heavy loads. Herc has been the only one who has ever been able to carry something as large as a ship on his own. Until now."

The young man aimed his right arm at a large hull of a ship that was a short distance away. A latch opened up before his hand shot like a rocket and pierced the wooden frame as it grabbed the inside.

"And now let the show begin." Small spikes from his legs shot into the ground, bracing him as he grabbed onto the chain that was attached to his hand and pulled.

The chain went taunt and the ship started to noticeably move from Max's strength.

Sounds of surprise and awe came from the crowd as the machine slowly hauled in the piece that was easily larger than a house.

"Yosh!" Max then proceeded to yell as he grabbed the hull with both hands and lifted it with only mild effort over his head like an ant lifting a leaf.

"So, what do you think?" Max asked.

This was answered by a round of applause and cheers from the crowd.

"Good job. I tip my hat to you, Max." Said Ruben.

"Why thank you. And don't call me Max." Max said, dropping the ship next to him with a crash.

"I call it 'The Tech Suit'. I know the name isn't very good, but this is just a prototype with basic maneuverability, and with some time, we could all have one. Better ones. Just imagine the possibilities."

"Well don't get too carried away. We don't want to have a mechanical army anytime soon." Laughed Herc.

"Really?" Max said as he gazed into the sky, his mind already thinking about it.

"Well mine might not be as intricate as yours, but I figured out a similar way to help the town."

Ruben pulled out a remote and pressed a button. A hill behind them started to open like a sea of rubble as dozens of large dumpster-like buckets on a rail system not too dissimilar from a ski lift.

"It's nothing special, but I've been working on this little thing for a few months. This leads into town so all you have to do is put all of the parts in and…" Ruben pressed another button and the buckets began to move.

This too wowed the crowd as they applauded his creation. The idea was so simple and yet could possibly save them hours of work without having to trek through the maze with the massive piles of ship parts.

"What a great idea!" Veronica cheered joyfully.

"Well it'll help keep us from having to spend our whole day gathering parts after every storm for repairs." Ruben stated.

"But still it is a great idea… both of them." She corrected.

"Well, this would be a great time to celebrate! Everyone back to town! Lets party!" Duren shouted, to which everybody agreed with their own shouts of excitement.

"I like the sound of that! Lets go!" Herc corralled the people down the corridor.

"Coming?" Ruben asked, making his way after them with Duren and Veronica.

"Yeah, I'll be right there. Gotta ditch 'The Suit'." Max said.

"Ok, don't be late again." Ruben said as they left.

"Sure." Max replied, waving a large arm.

As he watched them leave, he couldn't help but think about Veronica's reaction to Ruben's new invention. Maybe he was just imagining it, but he could have sworn that… No, it couldn't be. It just couldn't.

XXXXX

The night began to approach as everyone prepared for dinner. Due to their relatively small numbers, the townspeople were very close and often would eat together, like a very large family.

Max, Ruben, Veronica, and Duren were enjoying their meal together as did the town. The scouting from earlier had turned up a large cache of liquor and everyone was excited as the bottles tend to break from the storms. A lot of the adults really went overboard as they were belligerent and clumsy, which really was the entertainment for the people as they laughed at their feeble attempts to stand before falling over repeatedly.

"Another satisfying meal, Veronica." Ruben applauded.

"I second that." Max agreed.

"Yep, my stomach is satisfied." Duren leaned back as he overly exaggerated his swollen belly as he rubbed it.

"Thank you very much. I do what I can to please my most favorite people in the world."

This got the boys to blush at the compliment.

"Well anyways, I'll handle the dishes so why don't you just relax." Ruben said, picking up his plate.

"I'll help too." Max said as the two quickly gathered the soiled plates and glasses as they went inside to wash.

"They sure are nice guys, don't you think, Veronica?" Duren said.

"Yeah, it was hard after Mother and Father were killed all those years ago, but Ruben and Maximillian did their best to make us feel welcome. Everyone did. And after these last few years, I have come to like it here. I really can call this place… "Home."

"Yeah, I think this place is pretty cool. There's never a dull moment here. Herc and Ruben are pretty cool guys, but Max is by far the coolest. He can make a weapon out of anything. One time he built a catapult out of a ship's mast that could send a cannonball clear across the island. It was so cool." The boy claimed.

This made his sibling giggle at how enthusiastic her brother when it came to his stories. "Well it seems that you have found someone to bond with."

"Hey, don't go making it sound weird." Duren said defensively.

This only made the girl laugh more as the two returned from their cleaning.

"Did we miss something?" They asked.

"No, it's nothing." Veronica said as they sat down.

"Hey! Well looks like all of you are being quite chummy with eachother, eh?" Herc said, his mannerism showing that he was a little more than just inebriated. He was downright plastered.

"Whoa, Herc? How much have you had to drink tonight?" Asked Max, smelling the powerful scent of spirits drifting from Herc's breath.

"Uh, I lost count after the 5th bottle." The tall man answered after counting on his fingers. "Hey, what's going on?" He asked, leaning in.

"Uh, just enjoying a fun night. Just like you." Ruben explained, fearful of what was about to happen. Herc was a very… happy drunk.

"That's what I like to hear!" The giant wrapped his arms around the four, squeezing them hard for a brief moment, before letting them go. "You guys are all right!" He laughed, which roused the four to respond in kind.

What more could they ask for but a peaceful night with close friends.

"So, the people are beginning to talk about you guys. The town is buzzing from all of the gossip. Is there something that I should know, eh?" Herc asked.

"Huh?" The four said, but Ruben and Veronica seemed to react a bit more shyly as their faces turned red as they turned from the other as they fidgeted to hide their embarrassment.

This did not go unnoticed by Max as he saw their brief reactions. His hands clenched into tight fists underneath the table as a seething rage began to boil within him. He didn't want to believe it. It was just speculation and gossip from a drunk man. But if that were the case, then Ruben and Veronica wouldn't be acting the way they were. That only means that…

This was the beginning of the terror that would befall this quaint little town on Magpie Island.

XXXXX

(A few days later)

"Well, it looks like the storm is right on schedule. Thanks to both of our new toys, we have enough material to withstand any storm the Grand Line can throw at us. Don't you think, Max?" Ruben said, both he and his friend standing upon their usual perch.

"Yeah, I think so too." Max answered, although there was no enthusiasm in his voice.

"You ok? Normally you'd tell me to not call you, Max." Ruben stated.

"What? Oh, sorry. Just a little tired, that's all." Max replied.

"Well then you should get some rest, ok buddy?"

"Yeah, I'll do that." Max replied.

"Well, there's only a few minutes until the storm does hit so we had better get inside." Ruben said.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go to the Graveyard this time. Gotta test 'The Tech Suit' to see if it can withstand a storm." Max said.

"Are you crazy? These storms are strong enough to rip galleon-class ships to pieces! You could die!"

"Nah, I'm too stubborn to die. Don't worry about me. I can handle it." Max grinned.

Ruben let out a sigh as he could only stare at his friend in disbelief. "Well, I don't think I could stop you, even if I wanted to." The man extended his hand. "All I can do is wish you good luck."

"Hurry, there's not much time. Go." Max said, leaving without taking Ruben's hand.

"You sure are a crazy guy." Ruben chuckled before heading back to town.

XXXXX

The people were already held up inside the Town Hall as they enjoyed food and drink as usual. However, Duren and Veronica were a bit worried as Ruben and Max hadn't made it back yet.

Ruben came busting in, slamming the door behind him.

"Ruben." The two called as he ran up to them.

"Where's Maximillian?" Veronica asked.

"He had to take care of something. He'll be alright?" Ruben assured them.

"Are you sure?"

Ruben simply smiled as he knew Max better than anybody else.

"I know it."

XXXXX

Max bolted through the maze like a gazelle with his long and lean legs as the wind and rain started to pound on his face, clouding his glasses.

That didn't slow him though as he reached the Ship Graveyard, sliding across the fine rubble as he came next to his machine, climbing into it as it roared to life with a puff of steam.

"Ok, it's time to see what fate has in store for me. Life or death."

He raised his mechanical arms as he prepared to fight the storm. Man versus Nature. A truly remarkable battle was about to take place.

Suddenly, a powerful blast of wind slammed into him, tossing him like a toy as his massive form was sent sliding across the ground, tearing a fissure from the force.

"Damn, that was not what I expected." He groaned as he struggled to stand.

"Ok, I'll give you that one. Time for round two!" Max declared as he planted his feet, his spikes stabbing the ground as he once again raised his arms.

"I must prove that I am strong! Strong enough to take care of everyone!"

A giant wave answered him, bringing with it a fleet of ships as it gave of a low moan like a beast as it arched over him.

"And strong enough to win Veronica's heart!" He shouted as the wave crashed down with catastrophic force.

XXXXX

The storm eventually passed over the island, sunlight peeking through the last remains of the cloudcover.

The door to the Town Hall opened up as Ruben walked through, checking to see if the coast was clear.

"Alright everybody, it's over!" He shouted as he and the others made their way out of the building.

"Well, it looks like our new parts held out pretty well. All thanks to our Max and Ruben." Herc said.

"Speaking of which? Where is Max?" Someone asked.

"I'll go check on him." Ruben said as he ran off. Being the only one who knew where Max would be, he opened his bucketline and slid down the rail at breakneck speed.

His eyes went wide with horror as he saw the destruction caused by the storm. What remained of anything ship-like was nothing but shattered parts that even he would have a hard time reusing.

"Max!"

He jumped off and immediately began to search for his friend, endlessly calling his name. The longer he searched, the more desperate he became. After what seemed like hours, he finally collapsed from exhaustion.

"Max…" He said, his voice hoarse and gritty from his constant screaming. In the end, all he could do was admit that his friend… was dead.

XXXXX

The town seemed to give off an uneasy feeling, like something didn't feel right.

Herc, Veronica, and Duren saw Ruben in the distance as they ran up to him. They began to slow as they got closer to the man. Their uneasiness only grew as they saw the look on Ruben's face.

Tears welled up in Veronica's eyes as she collapsed to her knees in grief as the others did their best to comfort her.

The town soon followed her in sadness as the news of Max's death spread amongst them.

The somber day proceeded with a funeral service performed in Max's honor. A pile of flowers created from various parts were placed before a photo of the young man at the center of the town. Indeed, the town mourned the loss of one of their friends.

Ruben remained distant from the others for a while as he was trying to come to terms with the death of Max. He spent a good part of the day at their point that overlooked the Shipyard.

"It doesn't feel the same without you, buddy." He said, taking a drink from a half empty bottle. "I just hope that you're in a better place."

In a flash of rage he reared back the bottle. "You fool!" He shouted as he threw with all of his strength, sending it flying across another mountain of rubble. "You just had to test your machine! You just to go and die! Didn't you!" He roared into the wide open sky.

He collapsed as tears trailed down his cheeks, having been hit the hardest by the loss of his best friend.

"I guess I was the bigger fool, letting you pull such a stupid stunt." He stood up, recovering from his brief episode. "But I will not forget you, Max. You will live on."

Something did strike him odd though as he peered into the distance. Even in his inebriated state, he couldn't believe that Max's tugboat would have disappeared in the storm.

XXXXX

(12 years later)

As time passed, the people flourished as the town grew larger. Hence, Natural Progression.

Ruben could be seen hammering away on a broken wall after another weekly storm. He still looked the same after all of these years, with the exception of his beard having a touch of gray in it.

"Dad!" Came a voice.

The man stopped hammering as he turned and smiled at an 11 year old Jaime. "Well, look at the little mechanic. Did you come to help your dad?"

"Nah, I've got my own project I'm working on." Jaime said with a hint of mischief.

"Ah, well I'm almost finished here so why don't we both go see your mother."

"Great, will Uncle Duren be there?"

"Well see."

XXXXX

Veronica was busy cleaning the house, which was a bit in disarray. Having a kid around did seem to cause a little chaos. But there was never a dull moment.

"Mom! We're home!" Shouted Jamie as the sound of the chain rattling from below as the platform rose to the door.

"Hello Sweety, did you find your father?" She asked.

"Sure did?" Jamie stated proudly.

"Hey Honey." Ruben said as he shared a brief kiss with his wife. "How was your day?"

"Good. Jamie and I reworked the well so the town can have more fresh water. You know, a normal day." Replied his spouse.

"That's why I married you. You always take care of everyone." Ruben smiled. "So where's Duren?"

"Probably with Herald. That's where he usually hangs out after work."

"Alright! I'm heading out! See you at Supper!" Jamie shouted before jumping out the door.

Veronica could only sigh as she watched her child disappear. "They never run out of energy do they?"

This made Ruben laugh. "I guess not. We used to have energy like that not too long ago."

"Well I think we still have plenty of energy. Care to find out?" She said, wrapping her arms around her husband.

"Oh? I like where this is going."

XXXXX

"Uncle Duren! Uncle Duren!" Jaime called out, knocking on Herc's utterly massive door.

The large door opened to see the Goliath's smiling face.

"Hey Little Jaime. How's it going?" The man bellowed. "Come on in. Duren's here too."

"Awesome!" Jamie shouted, running in.

Jaime was completely in awe at Herc's place. As he was a big man, everything he had was oversized to accommodate him. Furniture, dishware, even commonplace items like lamps and pictures were several times larger than what they should be.

"Hey, my little partner in crime." Duren said from an oversized workbench. He was busy welding parts together on it as he turned around and raised his welding goggles off his eyes.

"Hey Uncle Duren. Whatcha working on?" Jaime asked, trying to get a closer look.

"Nothing for you to worry about." Duren replied, covering it up with a large sheet.

"Aww." Jamie whined.

"Well maybe I'll tell you if you tell me about your little project." Duren winked.

"Nope." Jamie turned his back on the man without a second thought as the man got struck by an arrow labeled "DENIED".

"That hurt." He said painfully before he recovered. "So, is it time for Supper already?" Duren asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, are you coming today?" Jaime asked, excited.

"Sure. Need anymore help?" Duren asked Herc.

"Nah. I think we'll call it a day. You kids go have fun." Said the giant man.

"Thanks, but I am over 30 you know. I'm not a kid anymore." Duren stated.

"Well you're still a kid to me and I plan to keep it that way." Herc said with a grin. "Good night."

XXXXX

As night approached, the town began to wind down as everyone migrated to their homes after a long days work.

A middle-aged woman was cleaning up around the front of her house from some random parts that the wind blew in. Later, she'll have to figure out how make some use out of them.

As she did, a shadow appeared in her line of sight. Her eyes followed it before her eyes flashed with surprise as her items fell from her hands.

"Oh my god."

XXXXX

Ruben's family of four was enjoying a nice meal together. A lot of work was accomplished and everyone felt satisfied and happy.

They stopped when they heard a loud pounding down below.

"Ruben! Veronica! Come quick!" Came a voice.

"What's going on?" Ruben asked, opening the door as he looked down to see the happy look on her face.

"You won't believe who's here!" She shouted.

The ambiguous, yet specific meaning to her words began to stir some strange feelings inside of him, most of all… hope.

XXXXX

As Ruben and the others arrived, a crowd had already formed at the Town Square.

The people saw him and began to part, letting him by towards the attraction, quickly followed by Veronica and the others.

Once he made it through, he froze in shock as he saw the tall, white-haired man conversing with some people.

"It's been a long time, Ruben." Said a familiar voice.

"Max?" The man let out, as if not believing who he was looking at.

The man just hmphed in a playful manner. Indeed, he was still the tall man from before, although his attire consisted more of pirate clothes than his former mechanic coveralls. "You know I don't like being called that, but I guess you haven't changed after all this time."

Maximillian walked to the center where his memorial was as he took a good look at it. "Well I like what you did. I consider this quite an honor to be remembered for so long."

"But, but how?" Ruben asked, approaching him.

"Well a lot happened since that fateful day." Max said, turning around as his eyes fell on his friend, then to Veronica, who stood by his side.

"Well it seems that time has only made you more beautiful, Veronica." He said with an intricate bow.

The woman blushed slightly from the comment. "Well it seems that you've become even bolder since your absence." She replied.

"Indeed, I spent a lot of time on the seas and have learned a lot about this world. More than I could have ever imagined." Max stated as he approached her.

"Well if you would like. We would be honored to have you stay with us. We can make up for lost time." She offered.

Max briefly scowled when she said 'we'. His eyes traced them over as his gaze settled on Jaime, who was partially hidden behind Veronica.

"Ah, I see. Well this was not to be unexpected." He turned his back on the as he began to walk away, much to the confusion of his friends.

"Unfortunately I did not come here to visit, so I will be brief." He said as he snapped his fingers.

In seconds, the townspeople were surrounded by pirates with swords and guns, much to the surprise of everyone.

"As I mentioned before, this world has taught me a lot and the most important thing I learned is that if you want something in this world. You have to TAKE it!" He proclaimed.

"What are you doing, Max!" Ruben demanded.

"Taking what I want." Darkman replied. "From this moment forward, I am control of this island! If you wish to live, you will do what I say!"

Everyone cowered from the weapons, caught completely off guard and unable to defend themselves.

"Maximillian! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Veronica shouted. "You grew up here! How can you do this!"

"Because only those with power can change this world. And I will change this world! With Magpie Island as my base of operations, I will create a weapon that this world has never seen! And all of you will help me achieve that!" He spread his arms wide in declaration.

"You can't be serious." Said Ruben.

"Deathly serious." Darkman's expression changed to match his words. This wasn't the same Max from before. "And if you get in my way. I will kill you."

"Not on my watch." Came a voice from out of nowhere as a dozen pirates went flying.

"Everyone! Stand firm and fight! This is our town!" Herc bellowed, brandishing TenTen like a sword.

This roused everyone to fight back and they turned on the pirates, catching them off guard by the sudden attack.

"Ah, Herc. How unpleasant." Darkman said distastefully as the large human walked up to him.

"Well I wasn't expecting this pirate attack to be orchestrated by you of all people. But I will fight anyone who dares to threaten our way of life." Herc said, shouldering Tenten.

"Admittedly, you were the biggest threat to my plans, so I would like for you to meet a friend of mine, Dex."

Herc was struck in the back by a powerful strike, causing his scream in pain before he was sent flying into a building.

"Well it's about time. I thought that you forgot about me." Said a large metal figure that lumbered into view. This was the same Dex, but this machine he piloted was still a bit cruder than his current model as it was quite bulky by comparison.

"Well I was hoping for this to end with less bloodshed, but it seems that I have no choice. Just make sure that you have a few casualties as possible while you have your fun." Said the white-haired dictator.

"No prob, Max."

"That's not my name!" Darkman yelled.

"Right." Dex snickered.

XXXXX

Ruben had managed to fight his way through, keeping his wife and child at his side. He had to make sure that they were safe so he made a beeline for his house.

"Hurry!" He shouted as they rose up the platform. The man wasted no time as he grabbed a rifle and sword.

"Ruben." Veronica said, holding onto Jaime.

"Stay inside. I'll handle this." Ruben commanded as he jumped out of the house.

"Dad!" Jaime tried to go after him, but Veronica held him back.

"No, your father will handle this!" His mother said. "Stay here where it's safe."

"But…"

"No buts!" She shouted.

Jamie growled and stormed off, slamming the door behind him, leaving his mother alone.

"Please come home safe." Veronica prayed as she could see the chaos in this distance.

XXXXX

The townspeople had regained their bearings and were giving the pirates a hard fight, much to the surprise of the pirates, which worked in favor for the home team.

Darkman wasn't surprised by this, but he wasn't happy with the outcome he was witnessing.

"Dex! What the hell is taking so long!" He demanded.

"I'm working on it! This guy's tougher than I thought!" Dex shouted as he and Herc's weapons clashed as sparks flashed with each exchange.

The tide really started to turn against him when Ruben joined the fight. His presence alone brought inspiration to the people as he charged to the front line.

"Fight on everyone! No one will ever take our home from us! Make them regret this day for the rest of their lives!" He shouted courageously with sword in hand as he fired his rifle at the enemy forces.

"That's right! Lets giv'em hell!" Duren crowed as he burst from Herc's home. He grinned as he held a cannon in his hands.

Well it was more like _cannons _as it was actually three stacked together like a triangle. The sheer weight of it caused Duren to have the need to have a strap across his chest to support it at his hip, wielding it like a minigun.

"Now lets kick some ass, Cerberus!" He shouted as he started to fire the cannons, scattering men in all directions from the rapid explosion.

"It looks like Duren has greatly improved his weapons skills." Darkman said to himself before a pirate fell at his feet.

"It's over, Max! You lost! Give up!" Ruben commanded, aiming his sword at his former friend.

"Well it seems that you haven't lost your edge after all of this time, but this won't be a fitting place for our fight." Darkman pointed behind him in the distance.

"You still remember our old place, yes? Meet me there and we will settle this once and for all." Dex dashed towards him, scooping him up as they retreated from the down. "Don't keep me waiting!" The man laughed as they disappeared down the corridors.

Ruben was about to run after him when Duren grabbed his shoulder. "Don't do it. It's a trap." He warned.

"I know, but I have to do this alone. Maybe I can reason with him."

"Well what do you want me to do?" Duren asked.

"Tend to the wounded and check on Veronica and Jaime for me." Ruben said, taking off after them.

"Right." Duren replied as he went to do what he was told.

XXXXX

Veronica walked around her house in nervous state, hoping and praying that her husband and brother were ok.

"Veronica!" Duren shouted from below.

"Duren!" The woman ran to the edge of the platform. "What's happening?"

"We managed to drive them off. Ruben told me to come check up on you. How are both of you doing?" He asked.

"We're fine. Jaime! Everything is ok now!... Jaime?" Veronica went to Jaime's door and opened it.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed as she saw that Jaime had escaped out of the window.

XXXXX

Ruben quickly navigated his way through the maze. Having not ran into a single trap, he knew that Darkman must have deactivated them. If so, there must still be a part of him left that is good remaining. He had to believe that his friend couldn't have become so cold-hearted.

He could see the tall mound of scrap, a place where he still occasionally visited when he needed to think alone. A place where he and his best friend would hang out and have fun together. Now it would be a place where, in the end, one of them might die.

He started to climb towards the summit, where Max had declared they meet. This would determine the fate of the entire island.

"Well well. So you finally made it. I commend your bravery. Or is it stupidity. I can't really tell." Darkman sneered.

"Max! Why are you doing this! We're friends! Doesn't that mean anything to you!" Ruben asked.

"Yes, we were friends once, but that was a very long time ago." Darkman said as the sun set in the distance behind Ruben.

"What happened to you? What caused you to be this way?" Ruben inquired.

"Because you took what was mine! You took Veronica from me!"

Ruben was dumbfounded by the answer as he could only stare at the man in stunned silence.

"You hate me because Veronica and I fell in love?"

"Yes, but I knew that even then, you weren't good enough for her. And so I left the island after that storm in order to obtain power. Now that I have obtained that power, I will claim her as mine. I will give her what you can never give!"

"I don't think so!" Ruben readied his gun and sword. "I will stop you before that ever happens!"

This only made Darkman sneer even wider. "Oh, I didn't come here to fight you." In seconds, several pirates stood on either side of him, rifles aimed at Ruben. "I came here to kill you."

Ruben couldn't believe it. His friend was really going to kill him.

"Dad!"

"Jaime?" Ruben said in surprise, fear gripping his heart.

Everyone turned towards the voice as they saw Jaime running towards Ruben.

"Well now I can have the pleasure of killing both you and your offspring together." The pirates switched their targets to aim at the child.

Jaime could only stare in horror as the barrels were trained on him, his body frozen in fear.

Ruben instantly reacted by running towards Jaime. Instinct taking over as he threw his weapons away to reach Jaime faster.

"Jaime get down!" He shouted.

Deafening explosions filled the air as the sun turned the sea blood red.

Jaime screamed as he flew from the impact, flying through the air and tumbling down the mountain, crashing at the base in a heap.

Darkman looked over the edge with an evil grin. Far below, he could see that he had accomplished what he had come to do.

"Now with them out of the way! I can have Veronica and this world! Aha Aha Aha!" He laughed towards the heavens as he and his men left.

Down below, something stirred. Jaime had come to to find his dad on top of him.

"Dad?" Jamie said, but there was no response.

Upon grabbing him, Jaime felt something warm and looked to see that both hands were covered in blood.

Ruben had been shot several times in the back, using his own body as a shield to protect his child, but at the cost of his own life.

The realization of this caused a wave of pain and tears to flood over Jaime as a mournful cry escaped his lips.

XXXXX

(Present)

"After that, Darkman built that wall that split the island in two. He tried on several occasions to take my sister by force, but he always met with heavy resistance. Even our own attempts to stop his efforts met with similar outcomes. And so, we were at a stalemate." Duren concluded.

"Until we showed up." Jesse finished.

"Yes, you were the X factor that we thought could push this fight in our favor, but Darkman must have planned for that as well." Said Duren.

"After you realized we weren't attacking you, of course." Kain pointed out.

"Fair enough." Duren replied.

"Well, that doesn't change the fact of the matter. Darkman needs to be taken down." Victor stood up.

"And I'm just the one who can do it."

XXXXX

A/N

Now that the flashback is over, Victor and Co. are about to what they do best. And that is kicking ass.

Now the group has to lay siege to Hades, a ship powerful enough to destroy the world. Find out next time.


	39. The Calm Before the Storm

The Calm Before the Storm

The sun hovered high over the sea, casting its rays across a tranquil blue sea as the random fish splashing and the constant rushing of the waters were the only sounds around.

In the distance, a Marine ship sailed alone as it was the only thing in sight for miles around. Its billowing sails fluttered from the wind as it proudly brandished the Marine Seagull insignia on its cloth. A statement of strength and power for anyone who saw this emblem.

But an individual on that ship expressed an even greater power. One that every pirate feared for his incredible strength and fighting prowess.

At the moment, however, he was unceremoniously sleeping on the bow, his mouth wide open as drool dribbled from it and a large snot bubble growing and shrinking with every breath as his body lay limp in his chair.

"Vice Admiral Garp, sir!" Shouted a Marine.

"Whoaaaahh!" The gray-haired man cried out as he fought for balance before collapsing onto the deck.

"Wha… What is it?" He groaned, standing back up as he scratched his aching head.

"You fell asleep at lunch again, sir." The Marine answered.

Indeed, the Vice Admiral, the Hero of the Marines, had fallen asleep with a half-eaten plate of food in front of him.

"Huh? Oh, oh yeah." He laughed as he scratched his head from embarrassment. "Sorry about that."

The Marine simply sighed, this being a very common occurrence from the elderly man.

"So, how are my cute little protégés doing?" He asked, digging in his ear absent-mindedly.

"Training diligently below deck." Answered his faithful right-hand man. A tall swordsman in a trenchcoat and hat that walked up beside him.

"Those youngsters sure have a lot of spunk in them, don't they? Although they have a long ways to go if they are to make it with my crew. Wahahaha!" He laughed.

"Indeed, which is why I was a bit surprised when you requested that they come with us, sir. Isn't it a bit too soon, considering their inexperience?" The man asked.

"Nonsense. This will be good for them. And maybe they can catch a few pirates along the way." He took another bite of his food. "Bring them up."

Moments later, both Koby and Helmeppo stood at attention as Garp eyed them from the other side of his table. Both had grown considerably and not in just a physical sense. The two had a more mature, emboldened look in their eyes. Well as much one could see as the two were bruised and bloody almost beyond recognition.

"I see that you two have been doing a little bit of sparring I see." He observed, taking a drink of liquor. "That's the mark of a good Marine, but don't let it get to your head."

"Yes sir!" Both shouted together.

"All in all, the two of you have been progressing well. That is why I requested that you continue your training with me on the Grand Line."

"Thank you very much!" Koby replied.

"Do you two know of the order that was issued a little while ago, right?" The VA asked.

"You mean the 'Pirate Hunt' that Admiral Akainu ordered?" Helmeppo reiterated.

"The one and the same. Normally, I wouldn't be a part of it, butI figured that this would be a good way to give the two of you a taste of _real _Marine life."

The man scratched his beard rather curiously as he looked upward for no real reason. "Speaking of which, would anyone like to welcome our new visitor?"

The nearby crew was confused by this question until Garp casually thumbed behind himself towards the bow, where a man was sitting on the bust of a dog with a bone in its mouth.

"Ah, I guess my cover is blown." The man stated, although his tone of voice showed that he wasn't worried about it.

"Oi! Where'd he come from! There's nothing in sight for miles!" The Marines shouted as they searched over the ship for a boat or some other means of travel. But it appeared that the man came from out of thin air.

The crew readied their weapons and prepared to fight, but their commander stopped them with a hand.

"Stand down." Garp commanded. "You're being rude to our guest."

The Marines were a bit confused by the order, but lowered their weapons, maintaining their alertness incase the intruder tried anything.

"So, what's your business here?" Garp asked, cleaning his ear with his little finger.

The man stood up and hopped onto the deck, brandishing a small bag that was hanging over his shoulder. The wooden planks creaked under his bare feet as his gi shuffled with every move he made.

"Nothing much, just checking out what the other side is like." The man said as he walked by Garp, grabbing a chair and sat across from him, propping up his dirty feet. His demeanor not only showing complete disrespect, but also complete lack of fear of such a dangerous man. "Plus, I wanted to meet 'Garp the Fist' in person."

The Vice Admiral's serious glare that he had been giving the man the whole time disappeared as he burst into a fit of laughter at the man's bluntness. "That's a first! Bring the man some food and drink!"

The stranger was a bit surprised at how quick food was placed before him. "Ah, I could really enjoy this kind of life." He said as he took a drink.

"Well now since I've offered you some of my generosity, would you mind telling me who you are?"

"Oh, sorry." The man said, finishing his mug. "The name's Riey."

"Ah, any bounties that I should know about?" Garp asked quizzically.

"Nah. I don't really make waves… Unless there is a strong fighter in front of me." Riey stated, insinuating his intentions.

"Ha! You think I was born yesterday, eh? Granted, that is a reason, but not your only reason." The elder man fired back.

Riey laughed. "Kiahahaha! You are indeed more than just a bruiser like I expected."

This struck a cord in the man, but he suppressed it. "So care to explain? You're trying my patience."

"Aw, I was hoping for a bit more conversation with such a legend, but I guess business comes first." The Martial Artist picked his bag off the floor and placed it in his lap, which brought everyone's guard up.

"Touchy ain't we?" Riey quipped as he reached inside and pulled out a single piece of paper.

"What do you know about this guy?" He asked, tossing it towards Garp, who caught it.

The man eyed the paper a brief moment before looking back at the man, who was having another drink. "A rather peculiar bounty. Although it seems a bit low for someone like you."

"Lets just say that my boss is interested on keeping tabs on him. He's caused us a few problems in our operation." The dark-haired man explained.

"And I can assume that it's not for the benefit of mankind is it?"

Riey looked upwards in thought as he took another drink.

"That I cannot say, but I do offer some Intel of my own that might pique your interest."

"Oh? That is rather tempting, but what makes it credible?" Garp fired back.

Riey gave him a slight grin. "I guess I can tell you a little bit as a gesture of good faith." He removed his feet and leaned in, resting an elbow.

"CP9."

Even Garp was a bit surprised by this as he stared at the man, whose very presence here meant that he was a part of something big. Especially if he had such intimate knowledge of a Government secret. "What do you want to know?"

Riey's grin only grew with satisfaction. "Everything."

XXXXX

The Resistance and Sparrow Corp. were assembled in the War Room. It was a little crowded as the Resistance consisted pretty much the entire population of the island.

Duren was doing his best to maintain order as people were shouting wildly, trying to put their say into a plan.

"Calm down! I said calm down! Screaming isn't helping anybody right now!" Despite his efforts, he wasn't making much headway against the mob. He felt like an ant under a microscope for all he was doing. _"Veronica, how did you ever manage to do this?" _

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" Herc bellowed, causing everyone to freeze in stunned silence.

"The floor is yours, kid." The giant said, moving aside.

Duren cleared his throat as he stood in front of his people. "Alright, as all of you know, our mission ended with the loss of our Leader and many of our comrades. Veronica sacrificed herself in order for us to live. We cannot allow her sacrifice to be in vain! Now is the best chance for us to attack as Darkman won't expect us to retaliate so quickly. I intend to save my sister and take Darkman down! Now who's with me!"

He was followed by a loud consensus of shouts. Everyone was in agreement.

"But how do we do that?" Someone asked.

"Well I was thinking about that. Since we don't have enough time to make a big ship before they get too far for us to find them. What we need to make is a fleet of smaller, steam-powered ships. So I want all of us to get to work. We set out in 12 hours! Lets do this!"

Everyone shouted as their morale was high and set out to complete their task.

The room remained of just the Sparrow Corp., Duren, and Herc.

"What do you need from us?" Victor asked.

"Well besides Herc, you four are the strongest people on this island. You even managed to handle yourselves against Dex from what Herc has told me. So for now, just use this time to recover from your injuries. Let us handle the boats."

The crew appeared to agree with this suggestion. This upcoming battle wasn't going to be easy.

"What about my Mom?" Jaime asked.

Duren and Herc were shocked to see the youth approach them.

"Jaime! How in the hell did you find this place?" Duren demanded.

"What happened to Mom?" Jaime asked, not letting him change the subject.

"Jaime, I…" The man stammered as he stared into the child's teary eyes.

"Where is my mother?!"

Duren steeled himself as he started to explain, but Herc placed a hand on his shoulder to take over. "She was captured by Darkman."

"What do you mean?" He asked, as if not understanding.

"We raided Max's fortress last night. Little did we know that it was a trap so that he could get to your mother." Duren explained.

Twin tears trailed down Jaime's cheeks as his face twisted into a scowl of rage, his hands slowly balling into fists.

"HOW COULD YOU!" The youth started to pound on his uncle's chest. Duren, feeling responsible for what had transpired, took every anger-filled fist.

"You're her brother! Why didn't you protect her!?" Blow after blow after blow Jaime swung, but their sheer size difference made it apparent that Duren wasn't in any danger of being hurt; which is why everyone simply let Jamie's episode play out.

But eventually, one of them had enough.

"Alright, that's enough!" Jesse shouted as he grabbed the teen from behind, lifting him off the ground and carrying him away from Duren.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Jamie kicked and screamed wildly.

"You need to calm down! You're making a scene!" The cowboy countered, fighting to keep the boy under control.

"I think hell just froze over." Victor whispered, which made Kain stifle a laugh.

"Jesse, it's ok! I deserve it!" Duren interjected.

"Maybe, but now is not the time!"

Duren was stunned silent by the remark. _"He didn't have to say it like that."_

"Let go of me, Grandpa!" Jaime twisted free and turned on Jesse.

"I already told you! I'm 25! I-AM-NOT-OLD!" Jesse shouted.

"Yeah right! Only old people need glasses! OLD-MAN!" The youth shouted back.

Their shouting match was turning a serious situation into a mildly comedic one as the group fought to contain their amusement.

"That's a ridiculous assumption! Of course, that could only come from a little brat!"

"I'm not little, Gramps!"

"Little Brat!"

"Old man!"

"BRAT!"

"OLD!"

"PUNK!"

"GEEZER!"

Jesse was fuming and it took everything he had not to punch the kid.

"Ok, that's it! I'm done arguing with a stupid kid! Now get lost!" Jesse pointed his finger to show Jaime the way out.

Jaime's anger was snuffed out after what Jesse just said, which caused the man to momentarily feel uncomfortable with what he just said. In a flash, the anger shot back even hotter than before.

"YOU ASSHOLE!"

**GONG!**

Every man audibly cringed as Jaime ran off. All they could do was stare at the poor man, who was frozen in his pointed position. After an uncomfortably long moment, Cassidy finally ventured a closer look.

"Hey, are you ok?" She asked.

"Yes." He squeaked. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" She reiterated.

"Perfectly, now leave me alone." He squeaked again.

Cassidy, getting the hint, let him be.

"Well, this was a bit unexpected." Herc said, scratching his head. "But it doesn't change anything. Duren and I will help get as many vessels built as we can. In the mean time, all of you rest because I don't know when the next time you'll be able to. Darkman has become even more powerful than we had ever imagined."

The Sparrow Crew nodded in understanding.

"Ok, Duren, lets go."

Now only the four remained in the War Room, each as silent as the weapons around them.

"I suggest we do what Herc says. This might very well be the biggest fight we have ever encountered." Victor agreed. "We all could use this time to think about what's to come. Lets meet back in town when the time is up."

"Aye Aye, Captain." Kain replied.

"Yes, Captain." Answered Cassidy.

The crew turned to leave as Victor placed a hand on Jesse's shoulder. "How about you, Jesse?"

"Yes. I'll see you there." The man groaned.

"Alright, catch you later." His captain said as he followed the others.

After they left, the Jesse collapsed as he let the pain take over. "Ow."

XXXXX

"Do you think he really is ok?" Cassidy asked slightly concerned. The three had climbed out from behind some wreckage that hid the entrance to the Resistance's base.

"Yeah, he's fine. It's not like he didn't need a good kick in the cherries." Kain chuckled.

Victor didn't comment as he looked towards the ocean. Even with the mountains of debris blocking his view, his blood could always tell where the tide was. But he was looking that way for a different reason.

"I'm heading out." He said, leaving with a wave. "You guys do the same."

"Roger." The two said as they parted ways.

The Captain casually walked through the maze towards his destination. It was easier to navigate as it was a path he had taken before and knew wasn't booby trapped.

It was a bit far from the town and isolated, but considering the person there, Victor knew they had their reasons.

XXXXX

Jaime sat at the edge of the bluff with his arms wrapped around his knees as he stared out across the sea. The waters lazily crashed against the rocky walls below as the seagulls squawked in the distance.

"Hi." The kid turned to see the Red-Haired Martial Artist. Victor was his name, he remembered. "What do you want?"

"Nothing really. Mind if I sit?" He asked.

"Whatever." Jaime replied, but didn't turn him away.

Victor took a seat, letting his legs hang over the edge. Both sat quietly as the sounds of nature filled their ears.

"I would like to apologise for Jesse's action earlier. As his Captain, I feel responsible for what he did." He said, breaking the silence.

Jaime simply replied with a hmph. Once again, silence filled the air.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Like you care." Jamie retorted. "All of this happened because of you! If you weren't here, Mom would still be…"

Victor could see the pain in the teen's eyes. Like a mirror to his own. "I understand what you are going through. It's not easy losing a parent."

This admittance caused Jaime to calm down, if only a little. This guy, a complete stranger, was giving up what seemed to be a very personal and painful experience.

"Because of what happened, your anger is justified, but lashing out isn't the way to go about it. Right now, everybody feels the same way and are working hard to make sure that we get her back. " He clarified.

"I know that, but still… It's like I can't do anything about it. I feel so helpless." Jaime said as he buried his head in his arms.

"Is it because you weren't able to help or because you feel they left you out?"

"Maybe a bit of both." Jaime answered.

Victor ran his good hand through his hair in contemplation. "Well it's only natural, given your age. The old guys think they're protecting you by keeping you from danger, but I was even younger than you when I first experienced battle. Sooner or later, you will have to fight. So why not start now?"

Jaime was surprised by Victor's words. Mostly because he was the first adult to ever even suggest that he be involved. Since the man had already offered so much, his curiosity got the better of him and her just had to ask. "How old were you... When your family I mean?"

"Eleven." Victor replied, which shocked the kid. "Like me?"

"Yeah, pirates attacked our home, with me as the only survivor. It wasn't easy, but I was able to continue living on for them. That was the least I could do." Victor stood up and took a breath of the fresh salt air.

"One thing that has kept me going was the desire to know about my heritage. But my time spent on the Grand Line has caused me to alter my dream a bit." He looked down at Jaime with a grin. "So what is your dream?"

Jaime looked back across the ocean, his eyes focusing on the gulls as they sang their usual song. "I know it's strange, but for as long as I can remember, I've wanted to have the freedom to go wherever I wanted." A little smile graced his lips. "My dream… What I really want… is to fly."

Victor whistled. "That's a pretty big dream. I hope you can accomplish it." Victor looked in the direction of where he last saw the machine. "We'll be going after Darkman soon. I'd better get ready. Catch you later." He left with a wave.

Jaime continued to stare at the birds as he walked away.

"Hey, if you still want to come! We're meeting in town in 12 hours!" His voice echoing in the distance.

Jaime simply nodded as the man disappeared. "Maybe I will."

XXXXX

The young Kuja sat by herself in the Town. The people were buzzing with shouts for parts as others hammered and cut them to make what they needed to make the boats. Despite the noise, it seemed to remind her of home where she and her sisters trained.

Now that she was alone, was a bit forlorn. She looked at her hand that clasped what remained of her spear, in which only the tip remained. The fight with Dex had proved that she still wasn't strong enough. Since she became a singer, her fighting skills have been rather lacking. Even her Haki was so easily broken by the mechanized man.

Her attention drifted back to the organized chaos before her as the whole town were working so hard to get back one of their own. She would need to steel her resolve if she were to become stronger.

She clutched the blade in her hand and strode into the fray, her eyes focused on one particular person in the crowd.

"Herc?"

The large man was a bit surprised as he straightened up from working on a hull piece and turned to her. "Ah, Cassidy. What is it?" He asked.

Cassidy was a bit hesitant at first, but she slowly brought forth her hand and opened it, revealing her spear tip. "I can't fight without my weapon. Would you be able to make one for me?"

The man scratched his beard for a moment. "Well, I'm not sure. I'm not very good when it comes to weapons. As you might have noticed from TenTen."

"I know, but anything would do. I just need my spear back. Please." She pleaded.

"Well if it's a weapon you need made then Duren is your guy." Herc pointed behind him. "Hey Duren!"

The man raised his head from a steam engine. "What is it, Herc?"

"The little miss could use your assistance for a problem." He mentioned as the man walked up to him. "Her weapon is in need of repair."

"Oh? Let me have a look." Duren extended his hand, in which Cassidy handed him the spearhead. "This is all of it?" He asked, perplexed.

"Yes, Dex destroyed it during our battle." She explained.

"Uh huh? Well lets take it to my shop and see what we can do."

"Really?" The woman said as excitement rose in her voice.

"Sure, I can make one for you. No problem."

"Thank you so much!" Cassidy embraced the man, which surprised him.

"You're welcome, but time is wasting. We'd better get to work. Herc, you can handle everything while I'm gone." Duren said as they left.

"You got it." Said the giant.

XXXXX

The time for preparations had passed and the townspeople started to move the newly converted speedboats towards the Graveyard, which numbered into several dozen.

Victor stood at the town square, patiently waiting with his arms crossed, chewing absentmindedly on his piece of straw.

"So it looks like I'm not the last one to arrive?" Jesse said, walking in.

"Looks that way. How are you feeling?" His captain asked.

"Better… for the most part. What about the others?" He inquired.

"Right here." Cassidy answered. "Had to take care of something." She brandished a solid steel spear with a snake etched into its shaft. "Duren was kind enough to help. Hey Jesse. I'm surprised you're able to walk."

Jesse growled, trying to contain himself. "Yes, I am fine. Thanks for asking." He said through his teeth.

Kain followed suit with a small army of kids. "Well it looks likes the gangs all here. Gotta go kids." He waved, in which the group whined.

"You sure have a way with kids, don't you?" Cassidy pointed out.

"That's because he's practically a kid himself." Stated Jesse.

"Hey Jesse, how's the twins? Still in one piece?" Kain stifled a laugh.

"That's it you bastard! I'm gonna…!"

"That's enough." Victor butted in. "Is everyone ready?"

This was answered by the consensus of yes.

Victor looked around as if expecting someone else.

"Something wrong, Victor?" Jesse inquired.

"No, it's nothing. Lets go."

XXXXX

The crew reached the Graveyard where the boats were ready to go. The entire town was there, ready for what's to come.

"Everyone! I can't thank you enough for all of the work that you have done! We have all sacrificed in order to stop Darkman and his evil schemes! Now this will be our shining moment! With this attack, we will defeat Darkman and rescue our Leader!" This speech from Duren roused the crowd with cheers as they jumped into the ships.

Duren, Victor, Jesse, Kain, and Cassidy each took separate crafts, acting as the lead of their respective ships, each flanked by three mechanics. Herc had a ship all to himself due to his size.

The steam engines roared to life sequentially. Smoke rose from the pipes like the excitement rising within their hearts.

"People of the Resistance!" Duren shouted, standing at the bow as he pointed towards the mouth of the Graveyard. "Lets go!"

XXXXX

A/N

Finally, the Sparrow Corp. is about to have a little payback. Now the question remains as to what Riey the Virgo wants from Vice Admiral Garp.


	40. Siege Against the Underworld

Siege Against the Underworld

A gargantuan ship that was the size of a small island transgressed across the Grand Line. Its massive pipes pouring big clouds of black smoke from deep within its blazing furnaces. This monstrosity was the Hades, a ship built with the sole purpose of destruction and death. Little did the world or its inhabitants know that Hell awaited it.

On board this vessel was thousands upon thousands of pirates, each working diligently to prepare this behemoth of metal for conquest and tyranny. It was indeed a weapon built only for killing and world domination.

Deep inside its hull, inside one of its large rooms that was well furnished despite its exterior appearance, was Veronica. She stood before a full length mirror, her form clothed with a lovely jade evening gown that perfectly accented her bright red hair. Its silken fabric shimmered from the light as she looked herself over to make sure that she was ready.

However, despite the extravagance around her, a stoic look remained on her face.

A knock came at her door before it was opened to reveal a tall, well-proportioned woman. She wore a tight full-bodied pink spandex suit that left little to the imagination. Her countenance was also quite lovely with big blue eyes and pouty lips. At first glance, one could say that she easily could pass for a model or actress. But upon closer inspection, the look in her eyes was that of someone that could only be labeled as, insane.

"What do you want, SiSi?" Veronica asked, not even looking away from the mirror.

"HaiHai, Boss Lady! The Boss wants to see you." SiSi replied, leaning down to poke her head through the doorway. "You know that he doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Yes, I know." Veronica said as she walked towards the door they left.

The two walked down a corridor that one could mistake for a palace interior, unlike the dark, metallic death machine beyond its walls. The walls and decorations were colored white and gold with artificial light that gave off the illusion that it was a bright sunny day. If it were not for the circumstances, Veronica would be rather pleased to be there.

She glanced over to the Amazonian woman next to her. Having only been introduced after her capture, she decided to have a better look.

Along with her strange outfit and frightening expression, SiSi walked with a very seductive sway despite standing on her toes, which further accentuated her already great stature. Her long blond hair was tied into a ponytail that almost touched the ground as it swayed with every step. Indeed, if not for her insanity, she could have lived a very fabulous life of a celebrity.

"The Boss is going to be so happy now that you decided to stay. I know that I am." She leaned in a smiled a little too close for comfort. "HaiHai."

"Why is that?" Veronica asked.

"Because we're going to be one big HAPPY family. Boss will be the Daddy and you will be the Mommy, and Dex will be the Big Brother and everyone else will be my Little Brothers and Sisters, and we'll all be so happy together. HaiHai!" SiSi cheered as she spun around with her arms in the air with the fluidity of a dancer.

"Don't you want to be my Mommy?" She asked, leaning down again.

"I uh, I'm not sure that…" She was halted as SiSi was gave her a very scary look that froze the blood in her veins. "Y-yes, of course. One big HAPPY family." She got out with a nervous smile.

"Yay!" SiSi shouted as she twirled, turning back to complete innocence again.

Veronica was now even more worried about her situation, but regained her composure as they entered a large dining hall that was meticulously set up for her. Candle lights, soft music, mood lighting, and a very lovely dinner set on a small round table. A very intimate scene composed for her, with Darkman seated on the opposite side.

"Thank you for coming." Darkman said, standing up from his chair as she approached. He was dressed in a white elegant suit akin to a royal uniform similar to a military dictator.

He walked over to the chair and pulled it out for her, in which she sat. "Thank you for escorting her, SiSi." You may go now." He commanded.

"HaiHai Boss." She saluted him before retreating with a speedy series of bending backflips, surprising Veronica by the strange exit.

"Please forgive SiSi. She is rather eccentric, but she means well." Darkman said as he returned to his own seat.

"I have already taken the liberty of ordering." He explained as he gestured towards her plate. On it was a large steak and cracked lobster that were still hot enough that steam floated from them. It was a high class meal that she could have only dreamed about back home. "A woman such as yourself only deserves the finest meals."

Veronica stared at the juicy steak as its savory flavor. "If it is not to your liking, then I can have anything prepared for you." Darkman added.

"No, it's fine." She replied, taking a fork and knife as she sliced into her thick, yet tender meat.

Darkman seemed pleased as he followed her example.

"This is very good." She commented between bites.

"Yes, but it is not as good as your cooking if memory serves me right."

Veronica knew that he was only trying to please her. Granted, her cooking skills were good, but she had never prepared food like this.

After a few moments of silence, Darkman took a drink of wine from his glass and casually swirled it around its container. "As you can see, I have gained a lot of power since we last saw one another. Your absence has only made me stronger." He smiled almost adoringly at her as he sat his glass down.

"I can see that. Your power has grown, but so has your insecurity." She retorted.

Darkman didn't seem affected by the insult. "Oh really? And how's that?"

"First, you resorted to killing my husband in order to have me all to yourself. Now, you hide behind walls of metal and guards to keep you safe." She explained.

"Yes, it was unfortunate that Ruben had to die. He was my best friend, but he would have never allowed us to be together. He couldn't understand that he was holding you back by keeping you on that island." He replied in his same cool fashion.

Even though it seemed that she was trying to berate Darkman, Veronica wasn't just verbally attacking him without good reason. She was trying to figure out her captor's psyche. Even from this brief exchange, she could tell that he was so completely disillusioned that no insult or threat could sway his "love" for her. But she just couldn't believe that he would go to such lengths just for her. So she had to hit somewhere more personal.

"Is it because I fell in love with Ruben and not you?"

That was the question that caused his face to momentarily twitch. Then she knew the reason. It was a classic "You what you can't have." situation. Although this was probably the most extreme that one could go.

"No, he took you from me! If he wasn't around, then it would have been me that you would have loved!" Darkman said, fighting to keep himself under control as his voice grew louder.

"That is not how the world works, Maximillian." She replied calmly, now that she was in control.

"Then I will change the world! Now that I possess the strongest weapon on the planet!"

"If you think you can change the world through force, then you will be sorely mistaken."

"Then those who do not bow to me will die!" He blasted as he stood up and slammed his hands on the table.

That was the moment she waited for when his guard had dropped. Without hesitating, she knocked the table over. As food and wine flew into the air, she lunged. She brought out a knife that she had palmed from the table. All that the surprised Darkman could do was stare in shock and fear as the weapon closed in on him, its reflection in his eyes.

Just before the blade could hit its mark, a flash of light cut through the air and knocked it from her hand. Before Veronica could realize what had happened, a strong hand grabbed hers and twisted it behind her back. She let out a cry of pain as her limb was wrenched to the point of dislocating it.

"Mommy shouldn't try to hurt Daddy. That would make me very sad." Sisi whispered in her ear. Veronica let out another cry of pain as the woman emphasized with a harder twist.

After getting over his shock, Darkman grew angry once again as he raised his hand.

"You bitch!"

Veronica closed her eyes as the blow came, but Darkman had slapped SiSi in the face instead, which caused her to be released.

"Don't you ever hurt Veronica! She is my queen and will be treated with the utmost respect and dignity! Is that clear!" Darkman shouted at the tall woman in anger.

"HaiHai." SiSi cried, massive streams of tears shooting in high arcs. "I didn't mean to. I'm sowwy!"

"Go to your room! Maybe that will give you time to think about what you did!" He commanded, the woman running away in the distance.

After that strange episode, Darkman had regained his composure as he adjusted his uniform. "I'm sorry for what SiSi did to you. My humblest apologies." He bowed. "Unfortunately, we will have to end our tete-a-tete for now." He snapped his fingers and two pirates came to either side. "My men will escort you to your chambers.

"You know that they will come for me. I know they will." She replied with her last attempt at his pride.

"Then they will die." His response as cold as ice, which stunned her.

"But you agreed to…"

"The _agreement_ was not to hurt anyone on the island as long as you surrendered. Everything else is open to interpretation. Good day, Veronica."

The men ushered her away as she complied until she too was gone.

"Are you sure that you want to do this? She might try to escape." Dex said, stomping in to reveal himself.

"She can try, but in the end, she will give in and stop trying once she sees the power of this ship. Then she will finally love me." He claimed. "Just be glad that you didn't hurt her. Otherwise, I would have turned you into spare parts." He added.

"Don't worry, Max. I was careful. I'm more precise when I'm not wearing the suit."

"But you're not as powerful either. Remember that you are in debt to me. Without my suits, you and your crew would have died on the Grand Line a long time ago." Darkman reminded.

"No need to hang that over my head. In fact, I really should be thanking you. In this suit, I can become one of the strongest swordsmen on the Grand Line." Dex replied.

"Good, I'll need your strength in order to take over the world." Darkman rubbed his chin in contemplation. "Be sure to increase the patrols and prep the cannons just in case some of her friends are foolish enough to attack."

"No problem. Catch you later." Dex said as he lumbered away.

As Darkman stood there, deep in thought, another thought flashed in his mind.

"Hey! I told you not to call me Max!" He shouted in anger, followed by snickering in the distance.

"Captain! Captain! We have intruders approaching from behind!" Came a voice from a nearby tube.

"What!" Darkman exclaimed as he ran to a tube. "What do you mean!"

"Dozens of small boats are on the horizon and are approaching at incredible speeds! At this rate, they will catch us in no time!" The pirate replied.

Darkman was in total surprise. "How could they have found me so quickly after I left them in such disarray? They must have a world class navigator in their midst."

XXXXX

Indeed, practically the entire town had come in order to rescue Veronica. Their small armada of speedboats glided across the waters with ease, sending up rooster tails in their wake.

Victor, his crew, Duren, and Herc were in the lead like a row of powerhouses.

The hybrid stood at the bow with his boat as he stared at the rapidly growing ship with a unblinking eyes. The rushing air blowing back his long hair and shirt fiercely.

"Nice job, Victor. We made better time that I thought." Duren said as he came up beside the man. "By the way, how did you know which way Darkman was heading?"

"I had a pretty good clue to follow." Victor answered, pointing at a long black stream of smoke in the sky that came from the massive furnaces on the ship.

"Yep, that'll do it." Duren laughed, although somewhat embarrassed at how simple the answer was. "Anyways, I expect that Darkman won't give up my sister without a fight. His Captains, Dex and SiSi, are strong enough to even give Herc a run for his money."

"Yeah, we already met Dex. He was pretty strong." Victor replied, with not the slightest hint of worry.

"And you're lucky to be alive from what Herc told me, and what about your arm?"

"A minor detail." Victor's answer caused the man to crash to the floor.

"You can't be serious! Are you insane? A broken arm is not a 'minor detail'!" The man shouted.

Victor could only grin as if to say that Duren was overreacting about something unimportant.

Duren could only smack his face in disbelief. _"This guy is completely off his rocker! What kind of group have I gotten myself involved with?"_

"I hate to break up your little meeting, but I'm sensing a lot of movement on the ship." Jesse explained, standing next to Victor.

"So do you think they spotted us?"

A cannonball came whizzing by, striking the water behind them.

"Does that answer your question?" Jesse asked.

"Fair enough." Said the Captain. "Let the others know and make sure that we don't lose any boats."

"Aye Aye Captain." Jesse saluted as he hopped from boat to boat as if it were hop-scotch, freaking out the people around him.

"Well it looks like the fun is about to begin." Victor said, cracking his neck.

"Right." Duren raised his arm over his head, signaling to the rest who shouted in response. "We'll need to get close so that our grappling hooks can reach it."

"That shouldn't be a problem." Victor gave him a thumbs-up as he started to take the lead.

"So does everybody know the plan!" He shouted, in which he received a unanimous agreement from the group.

"Ok, here we go!" Victor set his stance. "Just keep'er steady." He told the three men behind him.

"Yes sir!" They shouted, prepping the steam engine.

The low boom from cannons firing could be heard, followed by the whistling of cannonballs approaching at high speeds.

Everyone tensed up as they saw the barrage of metal heading right for them.

"Now!" Victor clenched a fist as he reared it back, widening his stance.

"Lets go Cerberus!"

"Vacuum Cannon!"

"Gustav!"

"Hyaku Interception!"

The combined volley of blasts and clones struck the barrage, filling the air with a wall of fiery explosions.

The fleet was in momentary shock as they witnessed such a display of power before they started to cheer.

"Don't get too comfortable, that was just the first wave." Duren said, trying to keep his men under control, despite his own feelings of awe.

XXXXX

"They stopped over a hundred cannons? How is that possible?" The pirates began to say in shock and fear.

"Don't give up men!" They turned to the voice of Dex as it echoed across the entire ship. "Do not be afraid for we hold the greatest weapon in the entire world! No matter what enemies we face! They will fall no before our might! Now so show them the power that we possess!"

Dex's short speech rallied his men as they crowed with vigor and returned to loading and firing their weapons.

"Even if by some miracle they were to somehow get on board. I will be waiting for them. This time, they will not escape." The metal titan chuckled evilly.

XXXXX

The three men were fighting hard to protect the fleet. Wave after wave of cannon fire rained down upon them, but they proved that they could do the job as not a single piece of metal got through their defense.

"This easier than I thought!" Kain laughed as his clones leaped in front of more cannonballs before exploding.

As they drew closer, bigger objects started to loom in the air. It was the same metal spikes that had destroyed their ship.

"You just had to say it, didn't you!" Jesse shouted at the blonde, who scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Sea Cutter!" Victor's attack sliced through several spears, but this added barrage was causing some cannonballs to get through, exploding near some speedboats.

"Well nobody said that it would be a cakewalk." Victor said.

"You just said no problem a minute ago!" Duren shouted.

"Hehe, my bad." Victor laughed, scratching his head.

"Like hell! We had trouble with these when it was just us!" Jesse fired a blast, but a single cannonball got through the explosion, heading for a boat.

A metal beam connected, knocking the ball high into the air as it exploded harmlessly in the distance.

"Sorry for the wait. I had to get my boat to drive itself." Herc said, gesturing towards his rudder, which was tied down to keep from moving in the water. "Now I can have some fun! Let's go TenTen!"

With a roar and a mighty swing, Herc's I-Beam slammed a spike into several others, knocking them out of his way.

"Nice job." Victor commented.

"I can hold my own just like you little guys. Now lets take Darkman down!"

"Just what I was thinking. Cassidy, would you please."

"You got it, Captain." Cassidy began to concentrate as her powers began to manifest and materialize.

The group was a bit surprised as they saw new boats all around them and they began to split from the main group to flank the sides.

"What? No sea kings?" Kain whined.

"Sometimes a little subtlety is all you need." The Amazon replied.

Cassidy was right, even a real sea king would be no match for such a monstrous vessel. The only way to get to the ship would be to divide its firepower by creating more targets.

The plan seemed to be working as more cannons started to aim towards the other boats. This made the job a little easier for Victor's group as they were finally close enough to not be hit by the cannons and spikes.

Victor nodded towards Jesse and Kain as his eyes glowed with a more serious intensity. "Lets do it!"

His men made gestures of understanding as he looked back at his boatmen. "Thanks for the ride. I owe you one. I'll take it from here."

"No problem." The men answered, although unsure to his meaning.

With a slight grin, the man dove into the water, causing confusion and panic among the others who saw.

As they searched, they could see a streak of red in the blue waters.

"How can he swim so fast underwater?" They asked themselves, but none could answer that.

Victor sliced through the water like a knife as he descended rapidly before he shifted upwards in a steep arc. Putting forth all of his fishman power skywards, he created an aquatic sonic boom as he launched out of the water into an explosive geyser. Everyone could only gawk as the man seemed to fly in the air, clearing the massive ship.

"That's our Captain. Always a showoff." Kain commented as Jesse clutched his hat to his head to hide his grin.

"Hey Herc!" Jesse shouted at the large human.

"Yeah!" The man replied.

"Could I use a boost?" The gunman asked.

"No problem!" The man reared back TenTen in response.

"Catch you guys later." Jesse leaped high in the air, guiding his descent as he tucked his legs in preparation to spring.

"Brace yourself!" Herc stepped as he swung his mighty weapon, connecting with Jesse's feet. The combined effort from Herc's swing and Jesse's legs created an explosive shockwave as the smaller man launched like a bullet.

It would appear to Jesse that Herc may have over did it as he continued to go higher and higher until he was no longer in sight.

"Oops!" Herc laughed. "I didn't expect him to go that high!" He gestured at Kain with TenTen, asking if he needed a "boost".

Kain was a little unnerved by what he just saw as a bead of sweat rolled down his face. "I'll go my own way, thanks!" He said as he scratched his head nervously.

Two clones appeared beside him as he stood in their cupped hands and was launched into the air. Sequentially, two more clones would spawn as he started to descend, propelling him higher and higher into the air, much to the surprise of the Resistance.

"What kind of crazy guys are you involved with?" Some of the members inquired Cassidy, who could only glance back with an awkward smile.

XXXXX

Veronica stood patiently with crossed arms, her back facing the door just before it burst open.

"Boss Lady! Boss wants to see you! HaiHai!" SiSi shouted with her crooked smile.

"What does he want now?" She asked as she turned to the tall blonde.

"Dunno. He just told me to get you." SiSi replied.

"Sure honey. Lets go." Veronica said as she walked up and grabbed SiSi's hand, who giggled sheepishly as they door closed behind them.

Veronica and SiSi walked hand-in-hand as the buxom blonde lightly skipped in step with her. Being a mother, Veronica knew how to treat children. After spending some time around SiSi, she knew that despite her sadistic vision of family, the woman saw herself as nothing more than a child.

In the eyes of a child, the world revolves around them so they need constant attention. Some will go to extreme, even violent methods in order to get it.

Veronica saw that she would have to be motherly in order to please SiSi. If she didn't get her way, she would become very dangerous. The only thing keeping her in line is her delusion of Max being the father figure in her world. As long as she had that, she would be stable and compliant. Anyone who would dare to change that, even her as the mother figure, would not be safe.

They transgressed down the many corridors until they reached an elevator. The gears in the walls whined as the door opened and they stepped inside.

The two stood inside silently as they went up, reaching the Penthouse of the ship.

"Please, do come in." Darkman invited as he stood next to very large windows that oversaw the entire ship.

"What could have caused you to send for me so suddenly?" Veronica asked, but she sounded as if she already knew the answer.

"Well as you so adamantly told me about your pitiful, 'Resistance'. They have made an attempt to rescue you. It's funny, I took your little group for being foolish, but this is just suicide." He said as they peered through the window to see thousands of men scrambling with cannonballs and gunpowder.

"It is only a matter of time before they are completely wiped out. I brought you here to show you as your last shred of hope disappeared. Then you will have no choice but to love me when everyone else is dead." The tyrant chuckled evilly.

Veronica said nothing as she watched from inside her prison. Even she with her incredible resolve, she knew that a rescue attempt would be impossible.

"Darkman-sama!" Our cannons aren't getting through their defenses!" Shouted a pirate through a tube.

"What!" Darkman shouted in surprise.

"Now they have increased in number and attempting to board us!"

"What the hell is going on out there!" Darkman demanded as he screamed into a tube. "Make sense you ingrate!"

"There's no other way to explain it, sir!" The man said, quite fearful of Darkman's wrath.

Darkman was starting to visibly become angry as his teeth grinded together. How could a bunch of inept mechanics be causing Hades, the ultimate weapon, so much trouble?

"To answer your question." Veronica said, as if she could tell what he was thinking. "We recently had a small crew wash up on our shores. They were our 'Ace' that we used in order to infiltrate your ship. Considering that they took out your Techmen proves that they are quite powerful."

"Now how could you have known that?" He asked, trying to regain his composure.

"I told her. HaiHai" SiSi replied in a high-pitched voice, toppling Max with the blunt answer.

"SiSi has been a very good girl. She was so kind to help me get my bearings as to how your ship works. If I am to live here, I might as well get to know where it is that I am staying." Veronica answered sweetly.

"I was a good girl. HaiHai." SiSi crowed with a wide smile on her face.

Darkman cleared his throat as he stood up and fixed his glasses, which were barely hanging on his face.

"Even if they are as strong as you claim, the other side of that story revealed that they were all taken down by Dex." He smirked, which seemed to upset his love slightly. "So I highly doubt that they could penetrate my ship so easily."

"Darkman-sama! One is flying over the ship! They are getting inside!"

"What do I pay you men for!" He looked out to see a small speck in the distance that could be seen in the air, almost hovering.

"What in the world is that?" He immediately grabbed a telescope and focused on the speck. The man could only gawk as he could see a man with long red hair seemingly coming from out of nowhere.

"Oooooo, pretty." SiSi said as she stared at the flying man with her own telescope.

XXXXX

Victor was grinning as he crossed the hull and descended towards the metal floor. The force of his fall caused a small burst of water around his body as the floor around him shook from the impact.

The water caused a small shower around him as he looked towards the Main Cabin with a determined glare.

"_That was a pretty good entrance." _He thought to himself as he started to walk.

"HEY MAX, SHOW YOURSELF! COME OUT AND TAKE YOUR BEATING LIKE A MAN!"

Darkman growled as he pulled open the window. "MY NAME IS NOT MAX YOU IDIOT AND IM NOT TELLING YOU WHERE I AM SO GOOD LUCK FINDING ME!" He shouted before slamming the window in anger.

"Uh, you know you just told him where you are, right." Veronica pointed out, which caused the man to almost collapse again.

"Dammit!" He cursed at his own weakness. "Nevertheless, he will be destroyed along with everyone else. SiSi would you please take care of our uninvited guest."

"HaiHai Boss." SiSi saluted before prancing off to the elevator.

"You're actually sending her to fight for you? She might be strong, but Victor held his own against Herc." Veronica stated.

Darkman simply smirked at her. "Oh, she is quite strong. She was a very dangerous pirate before she came under my wing. All I had to do was offer her a family and she became one of my strongest allies." Darkman snickered. "Now sit back and enjoy the show."

XXXXX

As SiSi started to descend towards the battlefield, her eyes started to glow red as her crooked smile started to twist even more.

"If anybody dares to hurt my family." She said in her cutesy voice. "They have to die."

**Captain SiSi "The Ugly Duckling"**

**Bounty: 44,000,000**

XXXXX

A/N

The Resistance has made it to Hades, but getting passed the gates of the underworld is the easy part. Now they have to fight through an army of pirates to rescue Veronica.


	41. Man vs Machine

Man vs. Machine: Part 1

Victor stood among a massive crowd of pirates that surrounded him from the ground and the walls.

"So you wish to take me on? Did you forget what happened last time?" Victor clenched his right fist tightly. "Don't worry. I'll be sure to refresh your memory."

The mob cried out as they charged, swords and guns mixed into the fray.

Victor charged himself, plowing into the crowd as the men were pushed back before they were sent flying in all directions.

"Be sure to remember this time! You'll live longer that way!" Victor shouted at the flying men before ducking and leaping from sword swings, retaliating with punches and kicks.

"Hey! Don't forget about me!"

Victor looked up to see Kain waving from a railing high overhead. "Yo! Figured you could use some help!"

"Not really, but feel free to join!" Victor shouted, causing the man to face-fault.

"YOU'RE AN ASS YOU KNOW THAT!" The supernova blasted down at him in anger.

"Quit your whining! You're missing out on all the fun!" Victor threw a man over his shoulder as he went flying across the ship.

Kain muttered a few obscenities before he sent his clones out to fight, clashing with the pirates.

The Resistance had finally caught up with the Hades. The crew from each ship raised a cannon with a grappling hook and fired. The instruments flew along the wall, arching over the hull of the ship and grabbing hold.

"Now lets bring back Veronica!" Everybody shouted.

The steam engines fired up even louder than before as the rope went taunt. The boat props were rigged to have a secondary function in the form of a mechanical spool. Using the entire boat as a platform, the group shot up the side of the ship at rapid speeds.

The pirates started to fire down, but they were surprised as they were met with such a unprecedented force from the opposition.

"Get'em!" Duren shouted as they flooded the top level.

XXXXX

In the distance, Dex was casually observing the fighting with his arms crossed, his fingers drumming slowly with a light 'tap' against his metal skin.

"HaiHai!" SiSi asked, appearing on his right shoulder like a human parrot. "Whatcha doin, Big Brother?"

"Nothing at the moment. What brings you down here?" He asked.

"Boss wants me to kill the people hurting my brothers and sisters." She explained so innocently as she curiously poked his metal face.

"Kind of overkill don't you think?" *poke poke poke*

"No… Anybody who hurts my family are bad people. Bad people need to die, HaiHai." *poke poke poke*

"Well if that's what Max wants." The Captain did a little stretch or what would qualify as one for a machine. "Now stop poking me and get your suit on."

"HaiHai!" SiSi snapped into a salute before jumping off.

"Well it looks like I'll have to get involved after all." Chuckled the swordsman.

XXXXX

The battle raged between the two sides as swords clashed and guns fired. Steel rang across the ship as the smell of fire and gunpowder filled the air. All of which were seemingly drowned out from the sound of everyone's war cries.

Cassidy displayed her Amazonian strength as she crushed every man in her path. With the help of her new spear, her fighting style appeared to shine like a light all around her.

"She's so beautiful." Some of the pirates said in awe of her radiance, which seemed to glow brighter and brighter as she got closer and closer… before they were met with a swift and savage beating.

"Thank you, boys." She graciously accepted with a smile as he she stood over their beaten and unconscious bodies.

"Oh yeah!" Duren crowed as he and Cerberus wreaked havoc against the enemy. "This is what I'm talking about!" The triple cannon caused a series of explosions which engulfed the pirates in domes of fire.

"What about you, Herc!" He turned his head to see the man obliterating the enemy with his massive I-Beam. "I guess that answers my question." He said as he began to sweatdrop.

"Come on you little whelps! Can't you do better!" Herc roared as TenTen sent more than 20 men airborne.

XXXXX

Darkman growled as he clenched his teeth. How could this be happening? The project that he had been preparing for more than 10 years to end up like this? The maiden voyage of his most powerful weapon was being ruined by a group of filthy mechanics and a lousy band of pirates.

"I guess you're wondering why your men are having so much trouble? It's because my people fight for a just cause. Unlike your twisted idea of world domination." Veronica said, watching the battle unfold with him.

"A minor error, I assure you." Darkmen replied, regaining his confident smirk. "If my men can't take care of the problem, then maybe I just need more firepower."

XXXXX

Herc bashed another helpless group of pirates out of his was as he started to throw them off as they attempted to pile on top of him.

"I was hoping for more of a fight!" He laughed as he waved his weapon about like a banner. "You're gonna have to do better than this, Darkman!"

He looked over the mob of men and could see a wall of machines; an army of Techmen that must have numbered into the hundreds.

"Now that's more like it." The giant man shouldered his weapon casually with a grin. "I just hope they don't break too easily."

XXXXX

Victor charged through the battlefield like a whirlwind, tossing men around like toys from his might.

"Come on! Is this the best you have to offer!" Victor shouted as he fought through the chaos. "I expected more of a challenge, Darkman!"

The white-haired man growled as he glared at the man who would dare insult him this way.

"Dex, remove this vermin off my ship!" He commanded through a tube.

"Way ahead of you, Max!" Dex stomped into the battlefield, in which his men cleared from his path.

"Stop calling me, Max!" He shouted from above.

"What! Sorry, can't hear you! Lots of noise down here!" Dex cupped to the ear of his suit.

"Argh!" Was all Darkman could get out, which got the machine to chuckle.

"So we meet again, little man." He said, returning his attention to Victor.

"Well I was hoping to pick up where we left off." Victor said with a grin.

"My thoughts exactly." Dex's arsenal of blades sprouted out of his body. "Once I take care of you, the rest of your friends will soon follow."

"You sure are full of yourself." Kain said as he came from behind Victor, flanked by a small army of himself.

"Look who's talking." Dex retorted, causing the man to almost fall over.

"Ha! He got you there!" Victor laughed.

"Shut up." Kain growled, which got him a snicker from his Captain.

"It seems that one of your men didn't feel like facing me a second time. I must say that he is the smartest out of the lot of you." The mech chortled.

"No, he probably just got lost, being blind and all that." Victor explained.

"Well it doesn't really matter, because the two of you are going to die right here!" The pistons in his back roared to live as he charged.

A dark figure came down with explosive power, tossing up a cloud of dust that covered the group before a burst of wind blew it away.

The figure was revealed to be Jesse, landing between the two sides in a very over-the-top fashion. This consisted of him crouched with his right leg extended as if he intended to attack. His heel had driven several inches into the thick iron floor with his cloak flapping behind as he held his hat over his eyes.

"It looks like I made it to the party." He stated coolly with a smirk.

"It's about time, I was wondering when you would show." Victor scoffed. _"Damn, his entrance was better than mine. Asshole."_

"Well, now that I'm here, you guys go on ahead. I'll take care of this guy myself." Jesse said as he stood up.

"Are you sure, he looks pretty tough?" Victor pointed out.

"It's all right. You get the boss, Captain." Jesse said.

"No problem. Lets go." Victor commanded as he and the Kain made their way around.

"You're not going anywhere!" Dex was about to move when Jesse fired a round into the air.

"Not so fast! If you want to get to my Captain, you're gonna have to go through me!" Jesse staked his claim as he snapped into a stance, emitting a powerful presence with his declaration.

"Aren't I supposed to say that? Besides, I'm over here." Dex claimed, revealing that Jesse was facing away from him.

"Huh?" Jesse's intimidating demeanor was shattered as he reached up and felt his face. "Aww crap, did my glasses fall off again?" He fell to his knees as he frantically felt the ground for his spectacles, causing his opponent to sweatdrop.

"You have got to be kidding me." Dex said in annoyance as Jesse appeared to be nothing more than a fool before him.

"Found'em." Jesse placed them on as he looked around. "So where were we?"

"I was about to kill you." Dex stated, still annoyed.

"Nah, don't think so." Jesse retorted.

"I beg to differ." Dex swung an arm as several blades of wind trailed along the ground at frightening speeds to tear Jesse to shreds.

The blades exploded as they struck, enveloping their target.

"Too easy." Dex started to turn away.

"I'll say."

"What?" Dex turned to see the smoke clear to show that Jesse was unharmed. "Impossible."

"Well what do you expect when you insult me with such a half-hearted attack?" Jesse stated. "I was hoping to fight the warrior who I clashed with yesterday."

Dex turned his full attention on the man. His words seemed to have stirred something within him, a man that appeared to acknowledge him for his strength. Something that he always wanted… respect.

"It appears that I underestimated you. My apologies." He said as he slid into a fighting stance. "As a swordsman, I will fight you with all that I am."

"That's more like it!" Jesse swirled his guns in excitement before the two clashed in a flash of light.

XXXXX

Victor and Kain pushed on as Jesse and Dex clashed violently behind them.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Kain asked.

"I wouldn't have left him behind if I didn't." Victor replied as they kept running through the fighting.

"Ok, well that takes care of one problem. What about that one?" Kain pointed in front of them.

They stopped as they ran into a massive legion of Techmen, far more than they could count.

"Yep, that's a problem." Victor said scratching his head quizzically. "It could take a while to get through them."

"Why don't we even up the odds." Kain said as his own army formed behind him.

Victor nodded in understanding. "That definitely helps, but…"

"Don't count us out." Cassidy called as she appeared at their side, spear in hand.

"We have just as much riding on this in this as you do." Duren said, with Herc flanking him.

"That's right. We can't let you kids have all the fun." Herc declared with a grin.

Victor couldn't help but smile at this. Ever since he began his journey, he has seen the worst of people… but also the best of people. He has gained friends and enemies alike during his trip that have made his life quite interesting.

**Fate is a funny thing. Whether it is good or bad, it is never boring.**

"HaiHai!" SiSi shouted, twirling in with her personal Techsuit between the two sides. "You're not going anywhere." She giggled. "Because you're all going to die."

"A new person showed up. I wonder if they're strong too." Victor mused.

"That's SiSi. She's crazy and incredibly dangerous. Only Darkman and Dex can keep her under control. It might take all of us just to take her down." Duren explained.

"Really? Sounds like fun." Victor was about to charge until he felt a large hand on his shoulder as he looked up to see that it was Herc. "We'll handle this. Your business is elsewhere."

Herc lifted the red head into the air.

"Hey! What are you doing?" He shouted.

"Just a little payback." Herc replied as he reared back his arm and threw the small man over the metal mob as he flailed about wildly. "Be sure to give Darkman a punch from me!"

"Ooooo, pretty girl can fly!" SiSi clapped joyfully.

"Hey! Don't forget about us!" The Duren shouted.

"Can you fly?" She asked, hopping rapidly like an excited child.

"Uh, no." Duren answered, a bit unsure of how to correctly answer the question.

"Awww." She pouted. She then got back her giggle as her girlish expression become something more… deadly.

"Then I'll have to have fun by killing you. HaiHai." She giggled, which really unsettled the group in the way she said it.

"We'll just see about that!" The group charged towards the pink mech, who commanded the Techmen to attack.

XXXXX

Darkman saw that his Techmen had managed to halt the progress, which allowed him a moment of relief.

"See, no matter how strong they may be, nothing can stop my Techmen or Hades! It is only a matter of time before this world falls before my might!" The madman crowed.

As Veronica could only stare in disbelief at someone that she had at one time called "friend".

"You are no longer the man I knew! You've become so heartless and cruel!" She blasted.

"What need do I have for a heart once I hold the world in my hand?" He raised his hand as if imagining the orb were there. "Then I will have all that a living person could ever imagine."

His vision focused beyond his hand to see a strange object. As he peered closer, he could see that it was getting bigger, no, it was getting closer.

"DARKMAN!"

Darkman almost had a heart attack as he recognized that it was that maniac from earlier.

"Is this guy insane!" He slammed a button that raised metal shields just before Victor crashed into the wall, leaving the impression of his face.

Victor struggled to pull himself out for a brief moment before finally succeeding, as gravity took hold and he fell to the ground, landing on his feet.

"Ow. Damn Herc. He didn't have to throw me THAT hard." He groaned as he rubbed his sore head.

Darkman was trembling slightly that the man had actually gotten this close.

"Hey Darkman! I'm coming for you! Don't even bother about surrendering! I won't give you the satisfaction!" Darkman could hear from down below.

"Kind of reminds me of Ruben a little bit. Don't you think?" Veronica asked with a smug look.

Darkman clenched his trembling hands into fists. "Then I will do to him what I did to Ruben." He growled in anger as he stormed towards the elevator.

"Don't go anywhere. I'll be back shortly after I've dealt with this intruder."

"I doubt that. I've seen what he can do. His strength is on par with Herc's."

"Is that all?" Darkman snickered as the door slid open. "Then this will be a shorter fight than I thought."

Those words seemed to give the woman pause. "What do you mean?"

"Did you forget about my own Techsuit?" He reminded. "It's easily a hundred times stronger than the prototype I had when I left all those years ago. Your savior will be crushed like an insect."

The hope that Veronica was holding onto seemed to visibly fade from her face as the elevator door closed after.

XXXXX

Victor found a way inside and began to run around, searching for a way up. But being inside the ship was far harder to navigate as everything was like a maze as he ran down winding corridors that seemed to lead to dead ends, forcing him to try other routes.

"Darkman! Get out here! It's no use hiding! I will find you sooner or later!" Victor shouted as he continued to run around.

"Oh I'm not hiding." This halted Victor as he looked around.

"Then come out and show yourself!" He demanded.

"I'm close by, follow my voice. Aha Aha" Darkman beckoned.

Victor started to walk as he focused on finding the source of Darkman's laughter. As he continued, the laughter was getting louder as he could see that he was heading near a large opening.

He reached to see a vast metal room that seemed devoid of anything. Maybe it was used for storage, but that's beside the point.

Victor approached the origin of the sound and saw a tube in the middle.

"Ah, so you found me. What fun?" Darkman laughed.

"If this is some trick to put me in a trap, come up with something more original." Victor retorted.

"You're not so lucky, I'm afraid." The tube receded into a hole, which closed.

The ground shook as Victor tried to keep his footing from the intense vibrations.

Before him, a large door opened as a dark shadow was revealed. The ground shook from the heavy steps the machine was taking.

"I decided to get rid of you personally. Aha Aha Aha!" Darkman said, coming forth in a gargantuan Techsuit that was larger than either Dex's or SiSi's.

It bared a similar design to the Techmen with oversized arms and whirling gears, except it was gold in color instead of the gray that his creations were.

"I'm getting a sense of Déjà vu." Victor mused.

The chest area of the suit opened to reveal Darkman in a small cockpit.

"So the two Captains meet at last. This is such a momentous occasion for you. Our battle will be that of legends. You and the Resistance will fall this day and be put in history of the countless other futile attempt to defeat me. Aha Aha Aha!" He laughed.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Victor proclaimed.

"Oh really, behold the power that I possess! Are you afraid! I'm sure that you are as you have never seen such a monstrous creation in your life!"

"I've fought bigger." Victor stated so nonchalantly that it caused Darkman's speech to catch in his throat, causing him to choke.

"Khaaakk cough cough, grrrr." This angered Darkman. To think that he would be beaten in words by this, this simpleton. Whose gender is questionable at best.

"Regardless of what you claim, you will be nothing but a footnote in the history that I will make!" Darkman

"Well MY foot is gonna do something, but you're not gonna like it!"

"I'd like to see you try!" The suit's chest closed back over Darkman as it raised its arms to fight.

"I'll do more than that!" Victor charged the mechanical beast.

XXXXX

Aboard the Marine galleon, the two men sat in silence. The sounds of birds in the distance being the only noise between them. Garp, the Hero of the Marines… and Riey, a member of the Zodiac Faction. Both seemed to be staring at one another as if attempting to read the other's mind, like an invisible game of chess was happening between them.

"Well, that's all I have. This bounty is hardly seen as a problem to the higher-ups. The Supernova that recruited him has caused us far more problems, with dozens of ships and thousands of Marines under his belt." The old man explained.

Riey casually rocked slightly in his chair with his hands behind his head in contemplation as he stared absent-mindedly at the clouds. "Hmmm, that's all? Well I guess it'll have to do. It seems that you don't know anything about him before he came to the Grand Line."

"Rarely do we look into a criminal's background unless the World Government requests it. Granted, this "Crimson Demon" got higher than normal for his initial bounty. However, I doubt that he is as big of a threat that your boss claims him to be."

This caused Riey to laugh smugly. "If you really think that he's not a threat, then you must be getting blind in your old age."

This insult caused the Marines to immediately set their weapons on him. Even if this man was powerful, for him to insult their leader, their hero, was beyond redemption. To which, they would fight to their last breath.

"Don't speak to the Vice Admiral that way!" Coby shouted, preparing himself to fight. To which everyone shouted in agreement.

"Kiahahahaha. It seems that I have upset your men." Riey chuckled, not worried in the slightest.

"As they should be. Now that I have fulfilled my end of our bargain, what information are you claiming to have about CP9?" Garp demanded.

"Ah, yes I almost forgot about that." Riey stated as he snapped his fingers in realization. "Well to put it simply, they are undercover at Water 7 under by order of the Government. We also know that they are after information about the legendary weapon, Pluton. They also are after Nico Robin who can read the poneglyphs and who just so happens to have joined up with your grandson, "Strawhat" Luffy."

"Get to the point, you're trying my patience."

Riey chuckled some more. "Guess where your grandson is heading as this moment?"

This information struck Garp pretty hard, like a punch in the stomach.

"You know that those Cipher Pol agents don't leave survivors. What do you think they will do to any accomplices of Nico Robin? But that's all I can say."

"Is that so?" Garp said. "Then I guess I'll have to find out what else you know. Particularly about this group of yours and I will get it by force if necessary."

Riey pulled his feet off the table as he leaned forward to rest his arms on it. "Do you really think you can beat me? I didn't take you for being a fool." His grin growing ever slightly. "But the bigger fools are the ones that follow you."

This drove the Marines into a frenzy as they simultaneously charged at him from all sides.

As they attacked, time seemed to slow down around Riey as a powerful burst of transparent energy exploded from his body, enveloping the entire ship in its wake.

Everyone stood motionless where they were, petrified from the event for what felt like hours. Then one by one, the men started to collapse, their eyes blank as they fell unconscious.

This surprised Garp and his 1st Mate as they were the only ones not affected.

"Haoshoku Haki. Now I see." Garp muttered as the man stood up from his chair.

"Your men could use more training. That was just a taste of what I can do." Riey stated smugly.

"Dam…mit." Riey turned his head slightly to see Coby struggling to push himself up off the ground, even with his trembling body. "Ahhhhh, this one has promise." He commented before turning back to Garp.

"Well it seems that I have overstayed my welcome and I have other things that I must do." He said, cracking his knuckles. "So I'll have to end this quick."

"You sure are a cocky bastard aren't you? Guess I'll have to put you in your place."

"Bring it on! Old Man!" Riey snapped into a stance.

"My pleasure!"

Garp threw the table to the side as both of their fists collided with the force of a powerful explosion, tearing the deck to splinters.

XXXXX

A/N

A clash between the Marines and the Zodiac has begun and Sparrow Corp. is facing down a very smart and very dangerous opponent at their attempt to rescue Veronica. How will things fare for the Resistance?

Has anyone figured out who Darkman's group is based off of yet? The arc is almost over. I predict 2 more chapters with lots of fighting.


	42. The God of Death

The God of Death: Darkman Takes the Offensive

Jesse and Dex were sprinting across the battlefield at high speeds. Their battle was so intense that friend and foe alike made sure to get out of their way for fear of getting caught in the crossfire.

Jesse unleashed a barrage of bullets, but the projectiles were useless against the mech's armor. "Exhaust Slash!" Dex countered with a barrage of air blades, which Jesse avoided by jumping high into the air.

"105mm Howitzer!" He shot down like a meteor at his target, but Dex sped up just enough to avoid the attack as its shockwave shook the ground.

"Good, but not good enough." Dex turned by stabbing the ground with his right arm, pivoting on his limb at breakneck speeds for a swift retaliation.

Jesse burst through the cloud of smoke to meet his attack. "Rolling Thunder!"

The two clashed in a flurry of limbs and swords as gunfire echoed in the chaos. The sheer speed between to two seemed evenly matched, but the difference in power was starting to show.

"3000rpms!"

Dex's arm and Jesse's foot collided and they seemed to pause for a brief moment before the gunman was sent crashing to the ground. Jesse let out a gasp of pain but recovered quickly as he flipped back before the metal titan slammed his foot down to crush him.

"So you can still move after that. I'm impressed." Dex snickered as Jesse stood in a defensive posture, his guns aimed at Dex as a trail of blood trailed down the side of his face. "Which brings up the question as to why you're able to stand up to me by yourself when the four of you barely stood up to me before?"

Jesse adjusted his cowboy hat as he obliged his opponent. "Well to put it simply, we are fairly new as a crew so our teamwork isn't very good. We tend to fight better as individuals." Jesse replied.

Dex seemed to ponder this as he scratched his chin absently. "Hmmm, that makes sense, but I hope that you can back up that claim with more than just words."

Jesse grinned slightly at the mech. "Hopefully I can continue to impress you, but I'm just getting warmed up."

This caused Dex to laugh. "Gehahaha! I can't wait!" Dex's back roared as he charged.

Jesse shifted his weight and he dodged at the last instant to avoid the strike that left several long gashes in the thick metal floor.

Jesse slid to a halt and attacked from the side, aiming for Dex's right leg. His hit was solid, but Dex simply snickered at the attempt. He didn't think it wise to stay as he pushed off the limb to avoid another strike.

Dex didn't allow him enough time to distance himself and pursued, swinging his arms rapidly.

"Was that all? I hope you can do more than that little tap!" Dex shouted, forcing Jesse to keep retreating.

The gunslinger did not reply as he continued to avoid each strike by a hair's breath as he looked for an opening. And once he saw it, he instantly planted his foot to stand his ground.

"Mortar Shot!" Again the collision rang between flesh and metal filled the air. But this time, the outcome was different.

"What?" Dex was surprised to see his attack halted by a single leg.

"Minigun!" Jesse followed up with a rapid barrage of lightning fast kicks.

The giant machine raised his arms defensively against the barrage as the small man was actually pushing his massive form back with every strike. In a growl of anger, he retaliated with his own barrage.

The exchange was like a hundred swords slamming together as the blistering fast blows started to electrify the air. This short, but intense bout finally broke between the two as they took a slight reprieve. The aftermath was a burst of wind erupting between them in a ring of smoke.

Dex looked at his arm, inspecting the shoe imprint in it, which irked him. "Do you know how long it's going to take for me to fix this?" He growled as he continued to inspect the damage.

"I don't see how that's my problem." Jesse retorted, which Dex simply growled.

The pirate took the opportunity to replay the events in his mind as to how he got damaged by this kick and not by the other ones from their previous bout. _"I see, during our last clash he was airborne. Which is why it was so easy to knock him down, but with the ground supporting him, he was able to hit me without falling back. That fact alone shows that his body has gone through intense training to not have been crushed by my attack."_

"So you ARE more than just words after all. Then I guess I'll have to shift gears." Dex's spine roared as the pistons pumped faster and his back started to glow a dull red.

"6000rpms!"

A blast of hot wind slammed into Jesse, forcing him to brace against it. As he peered through his glasses, he was surprised as he could see that Dex was now glowing as the heat had spread over his entire body.

"It's not very often that I go this far against an opponent. Consider it an honor as my answer to your strength."

"I'll take the compliment." Jesse replied.

"But all who have seen this don't live very long." Dex snickered as his blades started to glow.

XXXXX

The battle between the Pirates and the Resistance was brutal as thousands faced off in mortal combat. But to SiSi, it might as well have been a game as she danced and twirled about, seemingly entranced by the chaos around her.

"HaiHai! This is so much fun!" She cheered.

The small band of the Sparrow Corp. and The Resistance's best warriors were fighting hard through the waves of Techmen. It seemed as though both sides were unable to gain ground against the other, but the power and numbers of the Techmen were beginning to exhaust the invaders.

"Damn, there's way more than last time! It's taking a lot of my strength to take on this many!" Kain growled as he and a mob with swords hacked a Techman to pieces.

"Hang in there! They are bound to run out sooner or later!" Cassidy encouraged as she jumped onto one of their heads and stabbed down like a spike, short circuiting its system.

She looked from her vantage point and could see that there were still hundreds more, even with so many destroyed around them. "Later being the more appropriate term." She said with an exasperated sigh.

"I admit that wiping out these tin cans is fun, but my Cerberus is gonna run out of ammo soon if this keeps up!" Duren explained as he fired a volley into the thick of the crowd, taking out several Techmen in the process.

Herc flattened a Techman with a single stroke of his I-Beam. "From what it appears, SiSi is the one controlling them! If we can take her out, we take out the Techmen as well!"

"Easier said than done! She's been standing in the back doing god-knows-what!" Duren spouted.

"Then we just need to get her attention!" Kain formed a human ladder to get high enough to see over the wall of metal as he cupped his hands over his mouth. "HEY PRINCESS! WHY DON'T YOU COME AND JOIN THE FUN! WHAT? AFRAID YOU MIGHT BREAK A NAIL!" Kain bellowed.

This seemed to get her attention as she stopped dancing. "Me?" She asked, pointing at herself.

"YEAH! WHAT WAS ALL OF THAT TALK EARLIER ABOUT TRYING TO KILL US! WE'RE STILL ALIVE AIN'T WE?" He shouted.

The mech seemed to think for a second as if confused. "Oh yeah, I forgot. HaiHai." She rapped her head with her knuckle as she giggled.

The tower of Kains collapsed from her stupidity in a big heap. Quickly they clambered to regain their former unit. "WELL? ARE YOU JUST GOING TO STAND THERE OR WHAT!"

"Not unless you say the magic word." SiSi crossed her arms and turned her head away like a spoiled child.

"WHAT ! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Kain blasted, but she remained stubborn and appeared to be pouting, or as good as her machine could imitate the gesture.

"Hey, what kind of magic word is she talking about?" He asked the group, completely at a loss.

"Abracadabra?" Duren quipped, trying to come up with what might sound like something magical.

"ABRACADABRA!" Kain shouted.

"No." The mech replied shortly.

"How about, Open Se-sa-me?" Herc suggested.

"OPEN SE-SA-ME!" That too failed to beckon her.

"What kind of hell is going on here? Is she just crazy or something" The man groaned, scratching his head.

"Say, please." Cassidy said as she tripped a Techman and finished it off by impaling its back. "That's what Fiora used to ask when we wanted candy as children. Maybe she wants you to be polite."

The man couldn't have been more confused by this. Living alone required very little need for politeness. "Well, it couldn't hurt I guess." Kain took a deep breath as he tried one more time. "WOULD YOU COME OVER AND FIGHT US… PLEASE!"

"HAIHAI!" SiSi responded by crouching low to the ground before springing forward, soaring high into the air before descending with violent force, actually crushing one of the Techmen from her landing and knocking the pile of Kains down like a house of cards.

"If you wanted to die so soon, all you had to do was ask. HaiHai!" She said sweetly.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but we won't die so easily!" Herc growled as he lifted a Techman over his head and threw it with all of his might from her left side.

SiSi threw out her left arm and casually caught it, crumbling its metal carapace in her grip. "Good, because I want this to be fun." She reared back and returned the mech back to Herc, who narrowly dodged it as it plowed through a group of Techmen behind him.

"My god, she IS crazy." Herc said as he looked to see her charging him, arm raised to kill.

He barely managed to get TenTen up in time as she connected with titanic force, causing the large human to slide back several feet as the two struggled against the other in a bout of strength.

"_Damn, she is strong too. She's on another level compared to the others." _

"HaiHai. Bye Bye." SiSi had her other hand coming from underneath to skewer him as several cannonballs struck her side.

"Back off Herc or else you'll have to deal with me." Duren declared.

"And me." Kain agreed.

"Oh, so all of you want to play? HaiHai" SiSi said as the smoke cleared to reveal her to be unharmed. "I have so many playmates. I just don't know who to kill first." She squealed with delight.

"How about we just play it by ear?" Cassidy suggested, arriving in an acrobatic fashion to stand by their side. "I'm sure that it will be more fun that way."

XXXXX

The clash of the captains was causing tremors that shook the entire complex around them. Victor and Darkman's duel seemed rather one sided as the Hunter was easily doing a series of hit-and-run tactics that his large foe couldn't hope to match, try as he might. But upon closer inspection, Victor's punches were having no effect on Darkman's hide and he knew it.

"You have got to be the biggest idiot on the planet if you think that you can take me in single combat! Even more so with a broken arm! Aha Aha Aha!"

Victor wasn't baited by the insult. "Well I figured that you could use a handicap, Maxie boy."

Darkman clearly didn't have as thick as skin as his opponent did as he roared furiously. "THAT IS NOT MY NAME!" He raised his arms high and brought them down on Victor's head, who leaped back to avoid the lethal blow as it cratered the iron floor where he stood.

"Phew, that might have done some damage if that had hit. Guess the only thing that you're good at is kidnapping women." Victor stated smugly.

Darkman growled some nonsensical curse words at the man as he stood back up. _"Who does he think he is? I am Maximillian Darkman, a genius without peer. He is nothing but a stain that needs to be rubbed out of existence. Yes, he is nothing; less than nothing. I have no reason to be angered by his unintelligent insults… although that last one did hurt."_

Darkman took a breath as he regained his composure. "Fine, I'll give you this round. Consider it a last request. I was simply allowing you to live this long so that you could think that you actually had a chance at winning."

"Good, I was starting to get bored." Victor replied.

Darkman chuckled evilly as his ego took off.

"Oh you can't even comprehend what I am and so I'll shall explain as simply as possible. You see, this Techsuit is the culmination of more than 10 years of scientific research during my time on the Grand Line. Dex's Hermes, SiSi's Aphrodite, both are works of art designed to make them into the ultimate warriors. But mine, mine is a Masterpiece. The epitome of pure intellect and raw power. The combination of man and machine that will bring this world to its knees. Neither Marine nor Pirate can compare to my unparalleled might."

Victor could only stare with annoyance at his opponent, dumbfounded that Darkman would be so self-absorbed that he would actually start to monologue in the middle of a fight.

"Every detail has been accounted for and nothing left to chance. Armor that can withstand a hundred cannons, more weapons than a battleship, precise control of every movement at my command, and aesthetically pleasing if I do say so myself." He rambled on as he began to admire himself as he spoke. "This is a weapon of absolute power with no weakness to exploit and with it; I will rule this world with an iron fist, literally! Aha Aha Aha!" He laughed in self-proclamation.

"So what do you have to say about that…?" Darkman was shocked that he saw Victor was actually lying down on the floor, chewing on his piece of straw absentmindedly. "WHAT THE HELL! WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING!"

Victor raised his head to look at him. "Oh, so you finally finished. I was about to doze off if you kept talking." Victor lazily got back up as he put his straw back in his clothes. "Well all I have to say is that even with all of that hardware of yours, it has one weakness that no amount of metal can help." Victor replied.

This caused Darkman to scoff arrogantly. "Oh, and what might this weakness be?" His grin growing, believing that it was some pointless attempt to scare him.

"You." Victor answered flatly, which made it sound more factual that insulting.

"…" Somehow a lone breeze whistled between them as Darkman was so shocked by this that his suit mimicked his emotion perfectly.

"For that, I am going to make your death slow and painful." Steam started to boil from the mech's body as if to physically resemble its pilot's anger.

"I will show you the true capabilities of my creation. Now taste the power of THANATOS!" The steam now erupted like a geyser all around him. "Prepare to be sent to the deepest pits of hell!"

XXXXX

Veronica felt anxious as she watched the ensuing battle for her freedom. Casualties were happening on both sides, and all because of one man's obsession. If she could have, she would have left, but Darkman made sure that the elevator was locked and the tower was far too high for her to climb down with what little fabric was available. It made her feel like a caged bird with her wings clipped, helpless to do anything but watch

"Leader, are you in there! Veronica, can you hear me!" Came a voice.

She turned towards the elevator where the sound was coming from and pounded on the door. "Yes! I'm here! Get me out!" She cried.

"No problem! Get behind something! We're blowing the door down!" The voice shouted, to which she quickly wasted no time and ran behind a large sofa and covered her ears.

A few long seconds later a blast of fire filled the room as the doors were torn apart.

Veronica slowly raised her head as a small group walked through the smoke. "Well it looks to me like you are in need of rescuing." Chuckled a middle-aged man with tan skin, thick gray hair, a thin grizzled beard, and a crooked smile permanently plastered on his face. This was Markus Gilfried, Jaime's favorite teacher, who also was Ruben's teacher when he was young. He was a master with any tool put in his hand. A genius when it came to dismantling wrecked ships, but he had given that up so to teach the younger generations. Maybe he had come out of retirement for the sake of this battle.

"Thanks, Markus." The woman quickly made her way to the smoking exit. "Lets go. We've got work to do."

"You heard the lady! Move out!" Markus ordered as everyone obeyed.

The door might have been opened, but the elevator was nowhere to be found as it was locked by Darkman down below. So what remained was just the thick cables before them. Due to this, they had rigged their suspension gear from the boats and attached them to themselves as a means of riding the cables. A pretty ingenious idea given their limited options.

Veronica grabbed onto Markus as he latched on to a cable. "How did you guys get here? I thought everyone was still fighting." She inquired as they descended down the shaft.

Markus grinned. "You can thank Victor for that one."

"What?" She said confused.

"Your pirate friend that challenged Herc and got his arm broke by TenTen." Markus scratched his whiskered in thought. "I don't know, maybe it was TenTen that got broke by his arm." He belted out a laugh. "Anyways, he said that the best way to rescue you was to have everyone assault one side of the ship while a small team sneaks in and does the rescuing while everyone's attention was fighting the main force." He explained.

"But we did that before and the entire group was wiped out." Veronica answered.

"That's what I said, but he told us that he would take care of that." Markus replied.

Suddenly it hit her. "So that's what all of his dramatics was about? He was purposefully goading Darkman so that he would focus all of his attention on him."

"That's right. And it worked too." The entire shaft erupted from seismic force vibrations from the colossal battle the two were having. "He's some kind of crazy, but so is the rest of his crew." Markus laughed again.

Veronica began to think about the current situation. With Maximillian and his forces preoccupied, no one was guarding the rest of the ship. It gave Veronica an idea. "We're not leaving."

This shocked the entire rescue team. "What do you mean? If Darkman beats Victor and finds us before we can get you out. We're done for." The elder mentioned.

"Let's hope that doesn't happen. This may be our one and only opportunity to take down Darkman for good. If we don't finish this here and now, he will just come back and he WILL wipe out everyone on the island. I will not have Jaime's live threatened by the likes of him." She declared.

"And how do you suppose that we do this?" He asked.

Veronica's lips curled into a smirk, making her appear almost evil. "By destroying this ship."

XXXXX

The Marine galleon was racked with damage from their clash. Wooden boards were torn from their foundation and men lay sprawled in every direction. All from a single punch.

The two were locked in a stalemate from their initial attack, their fists refusing to budge an inch from the other.

Finally, despite the intense atmosphere, the young man grinned. "You really are as strong as they say."

"Such flattery will get you nowhere, runt." Garp growled.

Riey snickered as he pulled his fist back. "It's been said that when two masters touch fists, they can tell the true strength of their opponent. I can tell that if we were to fight, there's a chance that I might lose."

"Ha! Even so, you're still cocky aren't ya?" Garp said as they both laughed.

"Well I just had to see where I stood against the 'Hero of the Marines." Riey replied as he picked up his bag that lay behind him. "I still need more training if I want to beat a guy like you."

"Ha! You're 100 years too early to get the best of me, although I'll admit that you were stronger than I expected." Garp fired back.

"I am honored." Riey slammed a fist into his hand and presented the elder with a traditional bow. "Pity, I would have liked to see how our duel might have ended if we really did fight. But I have to go."

A light wind picked up around Riey as he started to float in the air, rising higher and higher. "It was a lot of fun. Maybe we'll see each other again."

"Don't expect to escape from me next time." Garp stated.

"Then don't call it an escape, just a temporary reprieve for our future duel." The man was about to leave when he stopped as if he had forgotten something. "Oh, one last thing. Just call it my personal opinion." His smile faded in stark contrast to his typical demeanor. "You certainly are strong, one of the strongest men I have ever come across. But I doubt that you would stand a chance against our leader."

Garp's face darkened as a grim expression crossed his face.

Then Riey's face instantly shifted back to a smile. "But that's just my opinion. Take it however you want. Kiahahaha!" He laughed before taking off like a rocket, vanishing into the sky.

"WHY YOU LITTLE…! He roared as he attempted to jump off the ship as his first mate and Coby struggled to hold him back. "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT! I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT TO MY FACE! RRRRAAAAAHHHH!"

XXXXX

A/N

Hope you like the chapter. I put more time into bringing out the characters' personalities and trying out my comedic side.

So will mere mortals be able to topple these gods or will they be sent to the REAL underworld?


	43. Fallen Gods

Fallen Gods: The Resistance Fights Back

Jesse stood ready to fight as his opponent's body radiated tremendous heat like a blazing furnace.

"You should feel honored that you will fall at the hands of the soon-to-be, 'World's Strongest Swordsman'. The title I will gladly take from that Shichibukai 'Hawk-Eyes'." The man chuckled.

"Impressive goal you have there, but lets see if you can back up that claim." Jesse stated as he cocked back the hammers of his guns.

"Gladly." Dex charged, his already impressive speed amplified even further, taking the man by surprise as he took a powerful strike in the chest, sending him flying across the ground.

Dex didn't stop there as he pursued to claw another piece out of his prey, but Jesse managed to touch the ground and narrowly escape as Dex carved the ground where he once stood.

"Oh, so you still have some speed left. That's good. That will make this fight more entertaining!" Dex fired another volley of Exhaust Blades.

Jesse managed to block with his arms, but was thrown back as he cried out in pain as they sliced into his skin.

Dex didn't give chase this time as he could see that Jesse was starting to get up, even with all of the damage done to his body.

"_This guy is something else. Even after increasing my speed and power, he is still able to avoid most of the damage from my blades at the last second. His reflexes are a match for my own to be able to keep any of my attacks from being fatal. Everything I've done has been only superficial up to this point… I'll have to hit him with something that he won't get back up from."_

"Is that all?" Jesse coaxed with his hand, his act of confidence contrasting with his appearance.

"Far from it!" Dex's back rumbled louder. "Radial Attack!" Dex curled up and started to roll like a glowing ball of blades, slicing up the ground as he barreled down on Jesse.

"Shit." Jesse dodged, firing a few rounds as he did, but that didn't stop Dex as he used the blades as extra grip, turning instantly to keep up the pressure as Jesse continued to evade Dex's attacks.

"Run all you like! You'll never get away!"

Before Jesse realized it, he had run out of room as his back was to the wall. It was as if Dex had planned for this to happen.

"You're mine!"

Jesse looked around, but could find no way out. It looked like the only way was up. So he waited until the last instant before taking up the wall, using the recoil of his guns to give him a boost as he escaped vertically. Letting Dex crash into the wall below.

"Did you think that old trick would work!" Dex started spinning again, further proving the strength of his blades as he pursued the man.

Jesse realized this, but had run out of options and gravity was regaining control as he was slowing down.

"Got you!" Dex unfurled his body as he grabbed Jesse, his razor sharp fingers slicing into the man's skin as he cried out in pain.

"I was waiting for this moment. You just ran out of luck I'm afraid." Dex turned around, gripping onto the wall before sprinting straight down at full speed. Straight towards the deck.

"V8 Crush!" He shouted as he thrust Jesse into the ground at full speed, cratering the metal floor and causing long deep fissures from the shockwaves of his finger blades. The sheer force of the impact actually caused the island-sized ship to dip to one side briefly.

Dex was pleased as he lifted his hand to see a bloodied Jesse beneath it.

"Roadkill, just how I like my enemies." He snickered as he admired his work. "He was a challenge, but he was just a man." He quipped as he walked away. "And all men will fall before me."

Dex didn't get far before he heard movement behind him and turned to see Jesse moving. "Impossible! That should have crushed every bone in your body!"

Jesse groaned as he stood over a pool of his own blood, but he was still full of life. "I guess I still have a little bit of luck left."

Dex growled in frustration as his clenched his fists so hard that sparks flew. "Then lets see how much luck you have when you're in pieces!" He rushed to prepare a finishing blow.

He swung, but all he got was cloth from Jesse's cloak.

"Where'd he…" He looked down to see Jesse between his legs, already preparing an attack.

"105mm Howitzer!" Dex was pulverized in his midsection as Jesse's feet drilled into his metal body and sent the mech hurtling wildly into the air.

Dex couldn't regain control as he crashed very badly. Moments later, he managed to get to his feet. "How? That move would have cut a ship to pieces."

Jesse landed back on the ground, weapons at the ready.

"Damn you, you insect! What are you, a damn cockroach! Nothing could have survived that attack!"

Jesse was looking in pretty bad shape with his clothes tattered and bloodsoaked, but he was still very much alive.

"Well it would have worked if you had put more power into your attack." Jesse rubbed his shoulders a little. "But it still hurt a lot."

Dex was starting to get irritated as this one man, this _little_ man, was unknowingly hurting his pride because he refused to die.

"I think that part of the reason is because you're a Speed-Type swordsman?" Jesse pointed-out.

"What?" Dex said, confused.

Jesse decided to explain, which would give him more time to recover as well.

"From what I can gather, there are two types of Swordsmen." Jesse raised two fingers to demonstrate. "Power-Types (Flash of Mondo), who use raw strength to crush their opponents with a single blow and Speed-Types (Flash of Sangre Spada), who use speed to whittle down their enemies with rapid attacks.' He explained. "You are the latter, which has weaker strikes, but compensates with more hits."

Jesse decided to give Dex a moment to digest the information. "Even though I do not use swords, I would be a Power-Type. My speed is mostly used to further augment the strength of my attacks. Understand?"

Dex didn't seem convinced. "You're making this up. My power far surpasses yours as well as my speed. You're just a weak little man who is about to be crushed."

"Then lets find out, shall we?" Jesse leaned forward as his guns faced behind him.

"Gladly!"

Both seemed to freeze... just for a moment, as if waiting for the other to make a move. This could be the deciding factor in the fight.

"TURBO CHARGE!"

"VULCAN KNEE!"

Both attacked with blistering speed. Dex started to spin into a twister of blades, but Jesse powered through onslaught, ignoring the damage as he rammed the mech dead center, cancelling out its movements.

"What the?" Dex said as Jesse landed and kicked the left leg again, throwing him off balance as he started to fall backwards.

Jesse ran underneath the falling machine as he pulled back his leg.

"Mortar Shot!"

The pulverizing impact sent Dex's massive body flailing into the air in a high arc.

"Now for a Gustav and Dora combo!" With a rapid thrust, he sent the two blasts that collided into Dex with explosive force, sending it crashing back to earth.

The pirates and resistance members couldn't believe their eyes at the spectacular fight they were witnessing. They were so enthralled that they eventually stopped fighting to spectate.

Jesse stood ready, not confident that his last attack was enough to penetrate that metal shell.

He was right as Dex roared back to life with fury to match the heat he was giving off.

"Enough of this! I'm going to tear you to shreds! I'll be sure to finish you off with my full power!" The pistons started to scream at they revved even faster than ever, their color turning from dull to glowing bright red.

"10,000 RPMS!" The wave of heat exploded around him like he was a living inferno. This also caused a change to his body as he went on all fours and started to behave more like a predatory animal. "My speed and power that you fought against were nothing compared to this!"

Jesse responded by taking off his glasses and placing them inside what was left of his shirt. "Your reliance on your machine will prove to be your downfall."

"We'll see!" The ground seemed to melt where he stood as his blazing hot claws dug into the deck before he vanished.

Dex turned into a giant red blur that streaked across the ship, his blades carving up the floor as they burst into flames from the heat.

His animalistic form rocketed by Jesse as the hot wind blew his hat off his head to dangle on its cord around his neck, but the man remained unmoved.

"You may be strong, but you can't even fathom my speed! I'll filet you before you can even blink!" Dex shouted a he bounced off the walls, the tower, setting everything he touched on fire. Then he started his attack.

Several long gashes appeared on Jesse's right arm as a flash of fire exploded from them before dying as quickly as they came. Jesse grit his teeth as another gash cut him across the leg. Yet he still remained motionless as he continued to get cut with every pass. This was now a battle of patience. He had to focus as he once did as a sniper. He had to wait for the right moment to pull the trigger.

Dex couldn't help but laugh that his prey was now a sitting duck, unable to even move to counter his attacks. "What's the matter? Where's all of that big talk you were spouting a minute ago?" He taunted, but his opponent wouldn't answer him.

"_He's too frightened to even move. He's frozen in fear at the difference in our power. All of his talk was nothing but a ruse. I'll show him the power that I possess!" _

He got as far from Jesse as he could, his mech lowered like a cat ready to pounce. His pistons revved rhythmically as he lined up his sights on Jesse's back. With this much room, he would hit him at full speed. No matter what Jesse would try to do, he wouldn't escape or survive.

"DRAG RACER!" Dex took off like a shot, all four limbs pounding on the deck as he started to pick up speed, faster and faster and faster. There was no turning back. Jesse was about to become nothing but smoked meat in a matter of seconds.

Jesse took a deep breath as he heard Dex coming, slowing sliding into a stance. "Blunder…

"HA! You think you can stop me with one of your kicks! It's too late! I've already won this fight!" Suddenly, Dex's left leg exploded into a thousand pieces out from under him.

"Huh?" Was all he could say before he started to cartwheel uncontrollably, sending parts flying in all directions as his mech was ripped apart by the ground.

That was the moment Jesse was waiting for as he turned at lightning speed, cocking his right leg and pulling the triggers.

"BUSTER!"

Jesse's timing was perfect as his kick landed right where Dex's face was, sending a powerful concussive blast that exploded from his foot, enveloping Dex before sending him scattering into bits of twisted metal.

Those that saw it couldn't believe what had happened. It all seemed to have happened in an instant. Jesse looked like he was about to die before Dex's mech suddenly exploded into pieces.

As the smoke cleared, Jesse stood amongst a pile of scrap with a posture of dominance as declaration to his victory.

"You should have been more aware of the damage I was giving your body." Jesse explained as he put his glasses back on. "Like all machines, they eventually start to experience stress at specific areas of movement. In your case, your limbs were your weak point, which I targeted repeatedly. Being a user of high speed, if part of you is not able to keep up with your demands…it breaks."

Suddenly, from inside the metal shards, something stirred.

"YOU BASTARD!" Dex bellowed as he leaped out from a pile and landed before his foe, his seething rage visible on his face as was the blood running down his nose. "YOU BROKE MY HERMES!"

The Resistance stared in stunned awe for a second before they started laughing as they were staring at the REAL Dex, who was a tiny pipsqueak. He looked more like a child as he was barely even three feet tall with large round blue eyes, freckled cheeks, and curly bright orange hair. This added with his unusual attire of a white buttoned shirt and black slacks, one would not believe that such a booming voice came from such a little person.

"STOP LAUGHING!" Dex demanded, but that proved futile as his red face only turned brighter.

"It's alright, Captain! You can take him down. That'll show these Resistance weaklings what you're really made of!" His men cheered him on enthusiastically.

Jesse said nothing as he stared at him, which infuriated Dex.

"What! Are you gonna start laughing too! Bring it! I dare you!" In a flash, he brandished twin kodachis, but for his size, they were like full-length katanas.

"Actually, I already knew about your size." Jesse replied as he returned his hat onto his head. "My haki allowed me to see your true form inside your machine, but that held no relevance in our battle.'

"What?... You knew and you still fought me like I was… an equal?" As Dex said with surprise.

"Yes, I suspected that you had a complex about your size, so I wanted to make sure that you knew how much I respected your strength."

"Really?" Dex asked with tears in his eyes, in which Jesse replied with a simple nod. The small man furiously wiped his face with a sleeve as he tried to regain to composure. Their conversation had turned the atmosphere from bloodthirsty enemies, into something less hostile. Almost as if they were more like rivals.

"Then as one man to another. I will fight you with everything I am!" He proclaimed as he set up a fighting stance.

"I couldn't ask for more." Jesse smiled warmly.

With a yell, Dex charged with kodachis in hand and a smile on his face. _"Even without my Hermes, I am still renowned for my incredible speed. I will make sure that this fight will be one to rem…BOOM!" _Dex didn't get to complete that thought as Jesse crushed him against the deck with a stomp.

The pirates' eyes nearly fell out of their heads as they saw their Captain beaten in a single strike.

Jesse stood, confused as he looked down at the man's glazed eyes under his foot.

"Huh, that was easier than I thought. Oh well." He shrugged as he lifted his foot off Dex's skull and turned towards the crowd. "So… who's next?"

The pirates dropped their weapons in response, much to the elation of the Resistance as they cheered.

Jesse seemed pleased as he fell back, exhausted from his battle. "Well I fulfilled my end of the bargain." He said, taking a deep breath. "Lets hope the others can do the same."

XXXXX

Veronica and the others had made their way deep into the bowels of the ship. The sounds of clanging metal and steam whistling could be heard all around them as they scoured its depths.

"What are we looking for exactly?" Someone asked.

"A ship this big doesn't rely on the wind to move. It must have an engine room of some sort. If we can cause it to overload, the amount of pressure might be enough to break the hull." Veronica explained.

"Alright! We get to break stuff!" Some of the group cheered.

This caused the woman to chuckle at how innocent her people could be.

It didn't take long for them to find what they were looking for. The engine in this room was massive to an unbelievable level. It must have been as large as their whole town as they looked in awe.

"Well boys. Do what you do best." She ordered. Everyone hollered as they started to bash, break, and completely destroy everything in sight.

XXXXX

"Whoa!" Kain said just before he was kicked skyward by a giggling SiSi.

"Look, the Copy man can fly too. HaiHai!" She laughed as she twirled about, proceeding to wipe out every clone in sight like a whirlwind of limbs.

"Hold still, damn you!" Duren shouted as he fired his Cerberus, but every shot missed from her wild dancing, proving her mech was unnaturally limber and agile.

"Make me! Make me! Make me!" She shouted in a sing-song fashion, seemingly unaware that he was trying to shoot her.

Both Herc and Cassidy tried their luck as they attacked her from the front and behind, but she quickly leaped into a triple lutz as their attacks hit air.

"Missed me, HaiHai!" She said as she spun faster, piercing the ground with her feet as she spread her arms, hitting both of them like a propeller.

"SPINNING TOP!"

Both cried out in pain as they flew back, crashing near an apparent wall of Techmen that has formed a circular barrier around them.

"Damn, she hits pretty hard for a girl." Herc groaned.

Cassidy got back to her feet. _"Damn, my haki isn't working. Even if I know what her attack is, the range from her mechanical body."_

Kain tried his luck as he was already air borne from her last attack. "Then try this on for size! HYAKU METEOR SHOWER!"

SiSi looked up to see a barrage of Kains raining down on her before she was pelted with human bodies.

"Got her." He said with a smirk as he landed. "How did you like that?"

"You're fun." She said from under the pile of Kains.

"Huh?" Kain said just before his clones exploded in all directions.

"HaiHai!" The insane woman cheered as she was hardly phased by the attack. "That was fun." She struck a pose in which the Techmen perfectly mimicked "My turn." As she began to dance, the menacing automatons followed in sync with her, making it look rather strange.

"Go!" She pointed up as dozens jumped into the air at her command.

"What the?" Everyone said as they looked into the sky.

"TECHMEN METEOR SHOWER!" She invoked as everyone ran for cover as dozens of Techmen came crashing down.

"HaiHai HaiHai HaiHai!" She laughed as she hopped up and down with glee around the piles of scrapped Techmen. "I got you! I got you!"

After a moment, the four began to stir, shoving heavy metal off their bodies.

"Oh, you still want to play?" She giggled.

"You bet!" Duren said as he readied his Cerberus, as he was backed up by the others.

SiSi twirled about like a ballerina. "I like you guys. That's why it'll be more fun when I kill you. HaiHai!"

She leaned forward, her posture becoming more aggressive. "Please don't die too soon." She said before sprinting at them.

The group barely had time to dodge as she blasted through them. At first, it looked as if she missed, but actually she ran to grab a Techman.

"When you play. You need to have toys to play with." She then proceeded to swing the Techman like a club, wildly. Her first target was Kain, who then proceeded to run for his life with the pink mech on his tail.

"Somebody! Get this crazy woman away from me!" Kain shouted as he narrowly avoided being crushed.

"Come back and play with me!" SiSi shouted merrily as she relentlessly tried to kill him.

As he frantically tried to get away, he tripped and slid across the ground. As he lay sprawled, SiSi's shadow loomed over him as he looked up in horror.

"Tag! You're dead!" She said as she brought down the Techman.

Herc had intercepted the attack with TenTen. "Sorry I didn't come sooner. But we had to come up with a plan when she was distracted."

"Thanks for letting me in on it!" Kain barked, which caused the large man to grin.

"So, SiSi. You like flying, eh?" He asked.

"Yeah, it sounds like fun. HaiHai." She giggled.

"Then let me help you out." Herc knocked the Techman from her hands, discarding his weapon as he wrapped her in his massive arms.

"Hey! This isn't fun! Let me go! HaiHai!" She shouted as she fought and pushed to break free of his hold.

"Don't worry, I'll let you go." Herc started to spin rapidly, picking up momentum, turning into a mini tornado before he flung her skyward.

"Now!" Herc shouted.

Cassidy charged Herc as he cupped his hands to catch her feet and launched her at SiSi.

The blonde readied her spear as she imbued it with haki. "Lunar Strike!"

SiSi cried out as the weapon pierced her mechanical body.

"Now Duren!" Cassidy shouted as she kicked herself off of SiSi.

"Lets go, Cerberus!" Duren crowed as he aimed his triple cannon at the airborne machine and started to unleash all of his remaining ammunition in a powerful barrage of cannonballs.

In a series of rapid explosions, SiSi was engulfed in fire and smoke before crashing in a heap.

"Alright!" Everyone celebrated. "Nice job everyone!"

"She sure was tough." Cassidy stated.

"Not to mention crazy." Kain added as he walked up to her.

"Well it's good that we beat her when we did." Duren said as he pat Cerberus. "I used up almost all of my ammo.

"Don't get ahead of yourselves. I don't think it's over." Herc pointed out.

Two red eyes glowed through the pillow of smoke. "I'm through playing around!" The change in SiSi's voice seemed to cause the group to give pause.

The smoke faded to show that the damage was noticeable, but their foe was far from beaten.

"Take'em!" The Techmen attacked on command, preying on the already exhausted party.

XXXXX

Parts flew in all directions as Veronica's team was dismantling and breaking everything in sight. Anything with gears, pistons, or moving parts was smashed and busted.

Every machination started to squeal as steam began to vent from holes and cracks. Veronica couldn't be prouder as she watched with mild amusement.

"Alright guys. Lets get out of here. Don't want to be here when everything gets blown sky high."

"Yes Ma'am. Lets go guys! There still might be some action up top!" Markus promised, which got everyone cheering as they rushed out, leaving Veronica the last one to go.

She surveyed the massive engines as they started to swell and break from the intense pressure building within them. "This is for you, Ruben." She whispered before running after her team.

XXXXX

Duren and the group were getting trashed by the Techmen, which took advantage of their injuries and exhaustion. They were getting cornered as the mob of machines walked in a steady mechanical fashion as if stalking them.

Their clothes were torn and bloodstained. Their breathing was heavy and ragged. They were on their last legs with no way out. Everything was looking grim for them.

"So, any ideas?" Cassidy asked, hoping for some good answers.

"Sorry, I can't do much. I'm down to my last shot." Duren replied.

"Yeah, I'm running on empty." Kain added. "I got maybe a couple dozen clones left. What about your powers, Cass?"

"I've tried, but she needs to see them directly. That metal body shields her from my illusions." Cassidy explained.

Herc growled as he fought to keep standing, using TenTen as support. "We can't give up yet. We have to keep fighting."

"We're not saying that. It just sucks. That's all." Kain said.

This caused Herc to grin. "Well at least you still got spirit."

"That's all you've got left." SiSi cut in, walking through the Techmen as they allowed her through. "Well… you won't even have that after I'm through with you."

"We'd like to see you try!" They shouted in unison.

"Gladly." The crazy woman said as she launched towards them, with her Techmen in tow.

"I have a question." Cassidy asked.

"Now of all times!" Duren asked surprised.

"If SiSi acts like a child, do you think she could be _**tricked **_like a child?"

That idea seemed to give Duren a curious look, despite their impending doom. "Do you think it will work?"

"Only one way to find out." She ran in front of Herc, standing confidently even though she was taking a huge gamble.

"Hey SiSi!" She yelled.

"What!" She yelled back.

Cassidy suddenly pointed her finger to the sky with a panicked expression on her face. "What's that!"

"Where!" Both SiSi and Kain looked up, completely falling for the ruse.

"Not you, idiot!" Duren shouted at Kain.

"Sorry." The man replied sheepishly.

"Lets go!" Cassidy shouted as they charged, just before SiSi exploded in a ball of fire.

"What the hell?" Kain shouted as he shielded himself from the flames.

SiSi burst out from the fire, frantically trying to put out the flames. "Hothothot!" She screamed.

"Where did that come from?" Everyone asked, confused.

"Look!" Herc pointed towards to sky.

Passing across the face of the sun was a strange contraption like a mechanical bird that cast a large silhouette over them. Nobody knew what it was or what it could mean.

"Hey guys!" That voice brought everyone to realize who it was.

"Jaime?" Duren peered closer as a small figure could be seen on top.

"Hey Uncle Duren! What do you think?" Jaime shouted, flying around.

The man was kind of at a loss for words. So this is what Jaime had been secretly working on.

Jaime's flying machine was an incredible sight. A strong wooden frame with sharp, canvas covered wings and a long notch-like tail. (Think Di Vinci flying machine)

Jaime was lying on top of it with two levers used for steering and wearing a pair of goggles to fit the motif. Of course, the most noticeable thing was the incredible amount of TNT strapped to the bottom of it.

"That's Veronica and Ruben's kid alright. Who else could build a machine that can fly?" Herc chuckled.

SiSi recovered as she finally put out the fire and looked up where she was attacked. "Ooooh! If it isn't my little Jaime!" She said overjoyed, but then realized that is was Jaime that attacked her. "Why did you attack your Big Sister?"

"Who would want to have an ugly sister like you!" Jaime shouted back, tongue out. "Bleeeeeh!"

SiSi seemed physically hurt by that insult, until it was quickly replaced by rage. "Why you little brat!" SiSi grabbed a Techman and threw it, but Jaime's machine was too maneuverable as it darted out of the way.

"Your aim sucks!" Jaime retaliated by lighting a fuse and pulling a rope that dropped a band of dynamite. "Bombs away!" The explosives fell onto a crowd of Techmen, swallowing them in a dome of fire.

"Hey! Nobody breaks my toys but me!" SiSi grabbed several more Techmen and started to throw them wildly in anger, but Jaime was as nimble as a bee and unhittable despite SiSi's efforts.

This didn't stop SiSi until eventually, she ran out of Techmen to throw as she grasped at air in vain.

"Nyaa Nyaa! You can't get me!" Jaime shouted.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" SiSi spat in utter hatred.

"You'll have to get through us first!" The four declared, standing side-by-side like a wall of heroes.

The woman turned with a snarl. "Gladly! Get'em!" She ordered, before she realized that she had thrown all of her Techmen away.

"Fine, then I'll do it myself!" She growled as she attacked like a madwoman.

"Alright, lets do this. This might be our last chance." Duren said, readying Cerberus.

"Nothing like the threat of death to motivate you, eh?" Herc laughed, raising Tenten like a sword.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Cassidy said with a smirk.

Kain stood silent for a moment as the tension began to mount. "I got nothing."

"DON'T KILL THE MOOD!" They shouted with razorteeth.

"I was drawing a blank! Sue me!" He retorted.

"It doesn't matter! Lets take her down!" Herc charged, his legs thundering across the battlefield towards the enemy.

"That's more like it!" Kain crowed enthusiastically.

"I'll crush you into paste!" SiSi raised an arm and swung down as hard as she could as Herc intercepted it, sending a shockwave around them.

"Not likely." Herc said. Suddenly pain struck him as time seemed to slow down. He looked down to see SiSi's arm inside his chest. His grip on TenTen weakened, the metal beam clanging down on the ground.

"I beg to differ." SiSi smirked, her robotic arm dripping with blood. "Now I will rip out your heart, HaiHai."

Herc grabbed her arm, his grip squeezing the metal tightly. "I was hoping that you would do that." He grinned as blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. "NOW!"

Duren and Kain appeared from behind Herc's massive body. "Do it Kain!"

Kain placed his hand on Cerberus as it glowed from his Devil Fruit as Duren leveled it at the mech's head.

"Say goodnight!" He pulled the trigger as a tirade of cannonballs blasted SiSi's body.

SiSi growled as she tried to break free, but Herc refused to let go.

"You're not gonna get away!" Herc shouted as Duren continued to fire.

"Dammit, let go!" SiSi kicked out, pushing the man away.

"I've had enough of this!" SiSi swung out , but missed.

"How did I miss?" She thought before she noticed that her screen was badly damaged, obscuring her view. "Damn, I can't see." She pressed a button, opening the chest, revealing her within its carapace.

"You think you won by taking out my eyes! You are dead wrong, HaiHai!" She snickered, thinking that she had crushed their last bit of hope.

She became confused as Cassidy was standing before her, who herself was smiling.

"Actually, we won the second you showed yourself." She aimed her hand as if summoning a great power. "May you be cursed with… spiders!"

SiSi seemed confused until she looked down. A long hairy leg, followed by seven more started to crawl up it. When she saw this, her face paled as her entire body began to shiver in fear. This fear suddenly compounded as dozens more, hundreds more started to make their way up her body.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" She shrieked as she started to kick and swat the creepy arachnids in a fit of terror. The Techsuit started to thrash wildly as she rolled about.

"Get them off! Get them off!" She cried out as she flailed, desperately trying to rid herself of the spiders.

Duren and Kain walked up to Cassidy with a slight sense of awe.

"Not bad, Cass." Kain complimented. "It was a good plan we cooked up while Jaime distracted her."

"Yeah, but I feel bad for Herc getting hurt." She replied.

"Thanks, but I'll be alright." Herc said. "I just won't be swinging TenTen for a while." The large human laughed.

"How did you know that spiders would work on her? She is insane, you know." Duren asked.

"But she is a girl too. Most girls are scared of spiders. If that didn't work, I would have made her old." Cassidy replied.

"You're scary, you know that." Duren mentioned.

"That's my girl." Kain wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Hands off." Cassidy snapped, in which Kain retracted his limb as fast as possible.

SiSi continued to wail before finally collapsing. She frantically climbed out of her mech with her never-ending screams as she clawed at her hair and her body, even though the spiders were no longer there.

"Get them off of me!" She pleaded before tripping over some shrapnel and falling to the ground.

The fall seemed to have caused her to momentarily freeze before she rolled over and sat up. On her right knee was a tiny scrape that she got from her fall. The only injury she had gotten during the entire fight. Her lower lip started to quiver as her eyes started to become watery.

"WaaaaHHHHH!" She started to cry with twin waterfall of tears as she cradled her knee.

The four seemed rather surprised as they stared at the woman who was acting like a three-year-old.

"I did not see that coming." Duren said.

"Neither did I." Herc said. "I got a hole in my chest and I feel bad for her."

SiSi continued crying as a shadow loomed over her.

"Aww, did my little girl get a booboo?" Said the voice.

SiSi sniffed as she looked up to see Veronica standing over her. "Mommy?"

"Yes sweety, Mommy's here." Veronica said as she knelt down, cradling SiSi's head to her chest as she began to rock.

"I'm hurt." She said with a pout.

"I know. Mommy will take care of you. Mommy will make everything better." Veronica cooed.

"Really?"

"Yes, but you look tired. Do you need a nap?" Veronica asked.

"I don't wanna nap."

"Don't worry. Mommy's right here. Mommy's not gonna let anything happen to you, ok."

SiSi thought about it for a second before conceding. "Ok… promise." She asked.

"Promise, now go to sleep. I'm not going anywhere." Veronica whispered as she started to hum softly to her.

"Thank you, Mommy." SiSi smiled as she shut her eyes, drifting off to dreamland.

XXXXX

A/N

It was a tough battle, but the tide has turned and the Resistance has defeated Darkman's two best fighters. Now the final battle between Captains will conclude this arc.

If you haven't figured out who the group is based on, I will spoil it in the next chapter. Til then, keep guessing :)


	44. Stronger Than Death

Stronger than Death: The Fall of Hades

The large room rumbled as the two warriors fought. A battle of titans in this enclosed space was like lightning trapped in a bottle, violent and uncontrollable.

"2000 Brick Seiken!"

Darkman blocked the fist with his massive arm and tried to crush Victor with the other, but the faster warrior backflipped to safety. "Don't think you can get away that easily!" Darkman growled as he started to swing wildly. "You're demise was certain the moment you stepped foot on my ship!"

The fishman continued to evade the attacks. _"This guy is no fighter, relying on his machine to do the work. But that doesn't make it any less of a threat. I'll have to be careful." _

Darkman raised his arms over his head and attacked with an axhandle smash, but Victor leaped over the attack. Victor planted his feet on the ceiling and used his strength to shoot down like a missile.

"Typhoon Heel Drop!" Victor began to spin like a buzzsaw as he struck Darkman, bringing him down to a knee. Victor flipped backwards to the ground as he took off straight for its chest, but was intercepted by a punch that sent him to the ground before he was kicked across the room.

"Aha! I knew that you would be trying to aim for me! I already knew what you were going to do before your feeble mind even thought of it." Darkman laughed.

Victor got up with a smile on his face. "You sure like to talk, don't you?"

This snarky response, one without fear, angered the man. "Why you!" Darkman charged as he lowered himself like a linebacker.

Victor leaped as Darkman crashed into the wall, leaving him open for the Fishman.

"3000 Brick Seikikku!" The kick connected with staggering force.

"Why you! FLASHFRY!" Darkman growled as a large explosion of steam engulfed him and Victor.

"HOTHOTHOT!" Victor screamed as he shot out of the cloud and rolled as if he were on fire.

"How did you like that? Amazing what boiling hot water can do to a human body. I'm sure that it must be painful as this steam runs in excess of 500 degrees to instantly boil the water inside your body. How excruciating it must be to feel your organs bubbling as you burn from the inside-out." The tyrant snickered as writhing man.

The steam finally faded as Victor stood with only minor injuries. "WHAT! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN BOILED ALIVE! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Yeah, sorry to disappoint you. Guess I'm made of tougher stuff." Victor replied as he regained his composure.

"_What the hell is going on? This guy is definitely not normal. Not only did my Flashfry attack not kill him outright, but his attacks are actually causing damage to my suit. I can't risk this fight lasting longer than necessary."_

The steam around him seemed to billow in greater volume, concealing him within its haze.

"HAND CANNON!"

A barrage of cannonballs fired from the mist, catching Victor by surprise as he defended himself by raising his good arm to block. The projectiles exploded around him, obscuring his vision.

While he was distracted, Darkman ran far outside to flank him.

"You're mine!" Darkman raised his arms and brought them down with tremendous force.

Victor leaped onto the arms as it pulverized the ground where he stood, running up their length as he raised his arm.

"2000 Brick Taki!"

Darkman growled as he tried to shield himself from the rain of blows.

"Stop that!" Darkman reached for him, but Victor flipped over behind the Techsuit.

"You know for a guy that wants to take over the world, you sure do whine a lot." Victor taunted.

Darkman growled. "Just shut up and die!" He raised his hand and started firing again, but Victor proved too quick as he charged in a zig-zag fashion to avoid the explosions. "You are a mere insect to me!" He aimed closer and fired in front of Victor's path, swallowing him in fire. "One that I will crush under my foot!" He proclaimed as his screen was trying to lock onto his target to predict Victor's next move.

"Got you!" Darkman aimed his hand at the ground where Victor stopped just in time to see it.

Luckily, Victor managed to jump into the air as the cannonball exploded beneath him. "Your aim sucks!"

"I wasn't trying to hit you." The man snickered as he aimed his other hand at Victor, who was airborne and unable to get out of the way. "You're mine!"

The hand fired from his arm like a grappling hook, grabbing Victor out of the air before returning back to his arm.

"Aha Aha! You didn't see that coming now did you!" He laughed as Victor struggled to break free. "Now take this!" He raised his arm and slammed Victor hard enough to make him bounce off the metal floor as blood flew from his mouth.

"Since you think that my Techsuit is just a toy, then I will show you what it's capable of!" Darkman leered over Victor's prone form as he cocked back his fist as it began to shake violently as if it were holding back a tremendous amount of pressure.

Victor saw the danger as he tried to shield himself with his Sharkskin technique.

"STEAM PUNCH!" Several vents snapped open from Darkman's arm as the pressure was released all at once. His fist shot down at blinding speed, driving Victor through the thick floor as the entire area filled with vapor.

XXXXX

On the deck above, Veronica was cradling SiSi's head against her bosom, stroking her hair gingerly as she was approached by Duren, Kain, Cassidy, and Herc.

"It looks like our hard work paid off." Her brother mentioned as he dropped Cerberus with a loud clang.

"Shhhh! Do you want to wake her up!" She whispered harshly, in which Duren meekly apologized.

SiSi stirred slightly, but quickly calmed down as she nuzzled her 'mother'.

"Yes, thanks to Markus, they rescued me while you were fighting." She looked up at them with a presence of authority, like being held prisoner didn't affect her at all. "So what's the status?"

"You'll have to check with Jesse on that." Kain thumbed behind him. "His Marine days are coming back so I suggest that we stop him before he tries to take over your men."

This caused the hardened woman to giggle. "Yeah, I guess I should." She tried to get up, but was having difficulty due to SiSi's abnormal size. After a few failed attempts, she gave up. "Herc, would you be a dear and help me please." She asked.

"Sure, Veronica." The man walked over and grabbed SiSi.

"Gently please. She'll be fine as long as she's sleeping." She warned.

"Understood." Herc said, slowly lifting SiSi off Veronica. Even she appeared small in the large man's arms as he cradled her like a baby.

"Mom!"

Veronica looked up to see Jaime coming down.

"Look! Isn't this great!"

Veronica could only stare with what appeared to be a mix of anger and fear.

"Jaime, what the hell are you doing? Get down here right now." She commanded, pointing at her feet.

"Ok!" Jaime replied and banked around, coming in for a landing. The craft started to approach the ground at speed and touched down… then started to fall apart under the friction of the deck.

Jaime started to mumble from the vibrations as its wings snapped off and the tail soon after. After finally stopping, Jaime was lying on nothing but a small patch of paper and wood, her hands still clutching onto the two handles.

"Flying's easy. Landing's the hard part." The new pilot laughed with a wide smile and stood up.

"You idiot!" A fist sailed in and struck Jaime over the head with a loud clang.

"Owww!" Jaime cried out.

"What were you thinking?"Veronica scowled, steam rising from her clenched fist. "You could have gotten yourself killed and…!" She glared down at the wincing youth. "I told you to stay home."

"But Moooom. I wanted to help." Jaime explained.

"Come on, Sis. Take it easy on the kid." Duren chimed in. "We'd be dead right now if Jaime hadn't shown up."

"I have to side with your brother on this one. This girl was a real terror." Herc added, briefly looking down at the sleeping woman.

Veronica was a little angry, but couldn't stay mad. "Well since you're already. Do not leave my side. Understood."

"Yes." Jaime answered, still rubbing the large knot.

"Yes what?" Veronica said with force.

"Yes Ma'am." Jaime meekly replied.

"So, what now?" Cassidy asked.

Veronica looked across the battlefield. Wreckage and death were strewn about. It was a horrible sight. All of these people would give their lives for her safety was heartbreaking. But she had to remain strong for them as they had made the ultimate sacrifice.

"Well lets take care of the wounded first and see how things go from there." She recommended.

"Sounds good." The others agreed just as an explosion shook the ship.

"What was that?" They exclaimed.

A wry grin creeped its way onto Veronica's face. "Call it a going away present."

XXXXX

In the steam-filled room, Darkman pulled out his arm, looking into the hole he had made.

"Lets see what is left of this guy." He mused as he peered closer.

Inside the large hole, he could see Victor, bloodied, but still breathing.

"Hmph, I am a bit surprised that you are still alive." He said with a mocking tone.

The silence caught the man's attention as he took a moment to listen. "It seems that the fighting has ended outside. Guess your little rescue attempt didn't go as planned. Victory against me was futile from the start. Of course, I should expect this to happen from time to time." Darkman said as he noticed Victor getting to his feet.

"I guess you still have some fight left in you. Then maybe if you see what awaits this world, then you will see that all of your fighting will amount to nothing."

He pressed another button and the entire floor groaned before it started to descend. The floor turned out to be a massive freight elevator. Its design was for moving heavy loads as it moved down four thick metal poles.

Darkman pressed another button and lights began to turn on in rows, illuminating everything below him as the sounds of machines turning on could be heard.

Victor had a look of shock as he turned to see the seemingly endless amount of machinery around him.

There were thousands robotic assembly lines as far as the eye could see. On one side, scrap metal was poured into a bin. By the time it had passed through a series of machines, the metal was formed into Techmen parts, which in turn were placed on a conveyer belt and put together by robotic arms, which would become a fully functioning Techman in the end. The sheer ability to turn scrap into a machine in only moments was an impressive feat, if the motive weren't so tainted.

"How do you like it? I call this place, Tartarus." Darkman stated. "From the very depths of Hades, I will create the Ultimate Army that does not eat, does not sleep, and will not stop, until I have conquered everything in this world!" He shouted in proclamation.

Victor turned towards the man as he glared with a fire in his eyes. "So you intend to kill everyone for the sake of world domination?"

"Only if they choose to stand against me. Those who surrender will be spared my destruction." Darkman replied.

"As long as they obey you, right?" Victor added.

"Of course, subjects must obey their king." He sneered.

Victor growled as he clenched his fist. "I won't let you have your way! I will crush your idiotic dream right here and now!"

"Oh I doubt it, little man. My dream is too big to be taken down by the likes of you." Darkman poised to attack. "What makes you think you even can?"

"Because…" Victor seemed to pause briefly as a recent memory flashed into his mind of a very interesting Captain and the promise he made to him as a wide grin graced his lips.

"I'M THE MAN THAT WILL CATCH THE PIRATE KING!" He declared, thrusting his thumb at himself.

"Then you are a fool!" Darkman charged and knocked Victor across the ship. "At least my dream is obtainable!" He rushed after his opponent.

Victor corrected himself in mid-air before he landed, grabbing the metal floor as his hand and feet slid on its surface.

"How can you catch the Pirate King when he is already dead!" Darkman raised a fist to crush Victor.

"And there is nobody who has dared claim that title! You're dream is as hollow as your chances at beating me!"

Victor narrowly side-stepped the hammering blow before jumping at Darkman.

"3000 Brick Seikikku!" Victor's kick collided with the Techsuit's face, sending it reeling as its arms flailed wilding to maintain its balance as Darkman cried out.

Victor wasn't finished yet as he leaped over, grabbing its neck from behind. With the combined momentum and his Fishman strength, threw the Techsuit high into the air, sending it hurtling through several assembly lines as parts flew in every direction.

Darkman was a bit disoriented as he lay sprawled in a pile of robotic limbs. He looked through his screen to see Victor standing on top of him.

"I beg to differ. I met a man who made this claim that he would be the next Pirate King. Strangely enough, I believe him. So once he becomes the Pirate King. He will be my target."

"Not when you're dead!" Darkman pushed himself up, as Victor leaped off as the two were again face-to-face.

"Which I will soon make into a reality!" Darkman grabbed an arm and swung it around like a makeshift club.

Victor jumped around trying to avoid the appendage as it smashed everything around him.

"Hold still and let me kill you!"

Victor continued to avoid the swings until he ran into a Techman. "Ok, I'll see your arm and raise you." He grabbed the weapon, lifting it single-handedly and threw with all his might.

Darkman shielded himself as the body collided with him with Victor following with a flying kick, cutting it in half and sending Darkman sliding back a short distance.

"I think my hand was better. How about you?"

The man started to become angry to the point that steam started to rise from his machine.

"I'm through playing games! You've insulted me for the last time!" The steam erupted like a geyser, soaring high into the air. "This ends now!"

Victor was surprised by its sudden increase in speed as he jumped back from a punch that pulverized the ground where he stood.

Darkman fired his grappling hand, which caught Victor as it sailed through the air, embedding himself into the hull of the ship.

"Aha Aha Aha! I caught you again, but this time, your life will end." Darkman cackled as he walked towards Victor as the chain retracted, locking his hand back in place. "This is the difference between us." He pulled his fist from the wall as he raised the small man to his face. "You value life and wish to protect everyone. I do not have such a weakness."

Darkman looked around before finding what he wanted, a giant saw.

"So I will grant you death and make you a part of Tartarus." He chuckled as he placed Victor on a conveyor belt, pinning him down as he walked along the machine.

Victor saw sparks flying from the blade as it slowly cut through a chunk of metal, seeing his impending doom.

"Struggle all you want. It is futile." He laughed. "I will enjoy watching your head roll and after I'm done here. I'm going to turn all of your friends, if any are still alive, into my slaves and torture them for the rest of their lives!" He laughed maniacally.

After that phrase, Victor's eyes turned blood read as his pupils snapped into slits, seemingly unfazed by the spinning blade as it started to lower itself.

"Any last words?"

The ship shook from a violent explosion as fire and smoke filled it rapidly.

What the hell?" Darkman turned to see what had happened.

Darkman growled in realization of what had happened. "That was the engine room!" He turned his anger onto the only available target.

"Damn you!" Darkman shouted as the explosion had caused the ships's hull to crack where they were, forcing Darkman to retreat as a torrent of water poured in, which engulfed Victor in the deluge.

"Dammit! I'll have to get some men down here to start making repairs. This ship won't make it at this rate."

Before he could do that, he could see a figure from underneath the waterfall.

Victor slowly stepped out from the wall of water, revealing an animalistic look on his face. One could even say… demonic. "You just sealed your fate." His voice now dripping in a boiling rage. "I am going to crush you."

Darkman was not fazed by his words. "Tough words from a dead man! You haven't even been able to damage my best Techsuit and you still think that you have a chance? Then let me show you again!" He reared back his right fist as it started to shiver as pressure began to build.

Victor's glowing red eyes didn't even flinch as the fingers in his left arm started to flex.

"STEAM PUNCH!" The fist rocketed at blinding speed towards his target.

Victor's fist clenched hard as his fist snapped open, tearing his clothes and destroying his splint. He answered Darkman's attack with his own as he stepped forward.

"VOLCANO!" He replied with his own punch as the two fists collided, filling the room with a powerful shockwave that shook the ship to its core as everything nearby was obliterated from the impact.

The shockwave seemed to travel up Darkman's arm as it buldged and cracked before exploding into pieces.

"No! Impossible!" He reached out and grabbed his shoulder, the only remaining piece of the arm.

"_My Thanatos is the ultimate weapon. Not even a hundred cannons could break its armor and he did it in one punch?"_

He looked back to see Victor with steam coming from his own body, as if it had gotten hot enough to vaporize water.

"Just what the hell are you!" Darkman attempted to make another attack, but as intercepted by Victor as he sprinted underneath the man as he pulled back his foot.

"Sea Dragon Kick!"

The force of the blow sent the Techsuit skyward, crashing into the ceiling above.

"This can't be happening." He said in bewilderment as gravity took hold and he began to plummet back to the ground.

He could see that Victor hadn't moved and saw this as an opportunity. "You think that you've won! I still have more ways to kill you!" He aimed his hand down and started to fire a rapid barrage of cannonballs.

Victor never took his eyes off Darkman as he lowered himself slightly as he cupped his hands to his sides. In that moment, the chaos around him instantly went silent.

"CHOU VACUUM CANNON!" He thrust his arms skywards, unleashing a cataclysmic blast of air that swallowed everything around it, including Darkman's cannonballs.

Darkman could only look in horror as he was hit full force by the blast, sending it back towards the ceiling as he screamed.

XXXXX

The group was still getting over the fact that Veronica had destroyed the engine room.

"Did you really have to go that far, Sis?" Duren asked.

"Payback's a bitch and so am I." She replied with a sneer.

"Your mom sure is scary." Kain whispered to Jaime, who nodded in agreement.

"Hey, how'd everything go?" Jesse asked, walking over to them. "That was some explosion, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, everything turned out ok. You can thank Veronica for that." Duren thumbed towards his sister.

"Well, things are good on our side as well. The pirates are all accounted for and all that is left is their leader."

After a moment, all of them seemed to have come up with the same idea.

"It's been a while since Victor went after Darkman. Do you think that he's alright?"

"Maybe we should go check on him."

Something exploded right next to them as they turned to see the thick metal floor bulge into a small hill before Darkman's Techsuit punched through the floor. The figure flew a short distance before crashing violently to the ground.

This got everyone's attention as they saw Darkman. His men seemed to be getting excited upon his arrival, until they saw their leader was horribly broken as he struggled to get up.

Darkman grunted as he pushed himself to his knees with his remaining arm. "How can this be happening? I built the greatest army and the greatest weapons. Why? Why am I losing?"

He paused when he heard the sounds of feet walking towards him. He timidly turned to see that it was Victor. Fear gripped his heart as he looked into those eyes. Those frightening, bloodthirsty eyes.

"Stay back! Get away from me!" He screamed as he started to back away.

Victor didn't seem to be listening as he walked in a calm fashion. In fact, it was more like he was stalking him than walking.

"It's because of people like you that this world is full of evil." Victor growled as his veins started to swell. "You hurt those who are weak simply because you can. You are lower than garbage."

"I said stay back!" Darkman sat up as he was about to fire his cannon.

Victor intercepted his attack in an instant by shoving his arm into the tube as the man fired. This caused the weapon to backfire, completely blowing it off.

Darkman gasped at his only remaining weapon was destroyed.

Victor didn't stop there as he picked up the arm. "People like you PISS ME OFF!" He then proceeded to beat Darkman with it.

The sheer display of violence was shocking to everyone, who were all too stunned to do anything but watch.

Darkman was screaming in panic as he was tossed about inside his cockpit from the barrage of blows.

"You kill!" SMASH "You kidnap!" SMASH "You enslave!" SMASH "And worst of all! YOU WRECKED MY SHIP!"

The final blow caused the arm to shatter, knocking Darkman to the ground. The body of Thanatos was barely anything more than a pummeled torso with legs at this point.

Darkman was now in complete darkness as the attacks had destroyed his power source. His breathed was labored as sweat poured down his face. He squealed as several loud impacts could be heard as Victor landed on top of him.

His squeals only grew louder as the impacts from the repeated punches rained down on him. Even more frightening was that he was seeing dents from each impact like some monster in a movie.

A hole burst open as a fist shot through his suit's chest. Fingers slipped in as Victor was now pulling the suit apart with incredible strength as the metal body shrieked from the incredible strain.

Darkman lost all ability to scream as the body was torn open in a violent display of force as pieces flew in all directions. He was now face-to-face with Death itself.

"You're not much without your toys. Are you?"

Victor reached down, but in a moment of clarity, Darkman managed to pull on his escape lever as a hole opened to where the head used to be and he scrambled out, making a run for it.

"Save me!" He screamed as he ran for his life.

"Nobody can save you." Darkman turned to the voice and tripped, tumbling to the ground. He fought to climb to his feet only to come face-to-face with Victor.

"Of course, letting you go will not do any good." He slapped Darkman across the face, sending his head reeling as he tried to stay standing.

"I will make sure that you never can hurt anyone ever again." He slapped the man again, sending him spiraling. Darkman groaned as blood dripped from his mouth and his face began to swell.

"That's the only way to ensure the safety of this world." Victor began to crack his knuckles, signifying that he was about to end the fight.

Darkman's back was against the wall as Victor approached him. In a fit of desperation, he clawed at the wall in an attempt to climb it, but it was futile as he turned to look at his executioner.

"You… you're a monster!" The man screamed as he could not break his eyes from Victor's piercing gaze.

"If that is what it takes to wipe out tyrants like you!" Victor gave off an aura that seemed to take form as it grew and grew, eclipsing the entire area. "Then I'll gladly become a monster!"

Everyone gasped at what they were seeing, none more so than Darkman, who was staring at a red transparent behemoth with large red eyes that grinned with sword-like teeth as saliva dripped from its fangs.

"Heh heh, that's a good one Cassidy. Almost a little _too_ good." Kain admired, with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Uh, that's not me." She replied.

"What?" Was all he said as he looked at the beast. _"Is that thing coming from Victor?"_

Darkman was paralyzed with fear as he stared at the creature that seemed to hunger for his soul.

"Now you will pay for the lives that you destroyed!" Victor's rage had peaked as he pulled back his fist.

Cassidy and Jesse could feel his intent with their haki. He was going to kill him. "NO! YOU MUSTN'T DO IT!" Cassidy pleaded at the top of her lungs.

"NOW FACE JUDGEMENT!"

Darkman screamed one last time as the blow fell and dust exploded from the impact.

Everyone was silent as they anxiously waited for the outcome, which most already knew. As the dust settled, they could see a large section of the hull had caved in as if struck by a meteor. The thick metal hull cracked like an egg, which made people imagine what Darkman looked like now.

After the dust settled, everyone was surprised to see Darkman, passed out on his feet. The man's eyes were glazed over and foam poured from his mouth.

Next to his head was Victor's fist, which was embedded into the metal. The fishman leaned in with a low snarl at the unconscious man.

"Consider yourself lucky I'm not like you." He hissed as he pulled back his fist and the man's unconscious form slid down the wall.

Some of the members approached him, although a bit cautiously.

"Hey, Victor. You feeling alright?" They asked, all of them wary as his back was to them.

"Of course, we won." Victor turned with a smile.

This seemed to put everyone at ease as a surge of excitement filled the air and the Resistance members let out a unanimous shout of victory.

"Well it seems that everything worked out for the better, don't you think?" Veronica asked Jaime, who nodded as did everyone else.

Another explosion shook the ship.

"I think we had better move before it sinks." She suggested.

"Yeah, I think so too. Lets get everyone home." Duren raised his hand and everyone obeyed as they rounded up the prisoners and started taking enemy ships.

Soon after, the Hades was safely evacuated as they headed back towards Magpie Island. As they looked back, the great weapon continued to become consumed in fire and black smoke as it slowly sank into the ocean depths. Finally, the world was safe once again. At least for now.

XXXXX

Back on Magpie Island, the prisoners were herded towards a makeshift prison. Their three leaders, Dex, SiSi, and Darkman followed them in chains.

"Well I'm glad that it's finally over." Jesse said with a smile.

"Yeah, I think we all are." Cassidy said as she looked at the rejoicing people. "All of these people have been through a lot over the years. Some more than others." She said as she saw Jaime stand before Darkman.

The two looked at one another with a tense air about them. Darkman took a moment as if unsure as to why he was stopped.

"What do you want?" He asked.

If there was a limit to Jaime's anger, it just broke. "You mean you don't recognize me!"

"Am I supposed to?" This answer got him a swift kick to the groin, sending him straight to the ground.

"I am the child of Ruben! The man you killed!" Jaime spat, wielding her giant wrench. "Now you will pay for killing my father!"

Darkman couldn't believe that his life was about to end, again.

Jaime screamed and brought down the weapon before it was stopped mere inches from his face.

"Vengeance is not the answer." Victor said, having been the one to stop the wrench. "Killing him will not bring your father back."

"At least I'll feel better, knowing that he's dead!" Jaime struggled against Victor with tear-filled eyes.

"Then you'll be no better than him. Do you really want to go through life with his blood on your hands?" He asked.

Jaime was wavering at his words, but it wasn't until Veronica stepped in and grabbed Jaime's hand. "I know it's hard, but you have to let go. Your father would not want you to do this. If you kill him, you will dishonor his memory."

Jaime started to sniffle before letting go of the wrench and crying into Veronica's arms, finally letting out all of the hate and sadness that has been pent up for so many years.

Victor took the weapon as Darkman was picked up and taken away.

"Nice job." Jesse commented.

"I know what he's going through. It's not an easy obstacle to overcome."

"Hey!" Jaime shot up with fervor. "I'm a girl you tranny!" In which she kicked the man in the shin.

"Yeouch!" Victor grabbed his leg in pain before he started to get angry. "How was I supposed to know and don't call me a tranny!"

"Well, you do dress more like a boy." Veronica said, pulling off the newsboy cap, exposing long dirty blonde hair that tumbled down her back. "You need to be more feminine sometimes."

"Mom, not you too." Jaime whined, grabbing her cap back and pulled it over her head to hide her embarrassment.

This got the group to laugh at the blushing girl.

"Well since we took down the bad guys! Let's celebrate!" Kain shouted, followed by a small group of clones. This was agreed with everyone else.

For an entire day and night, the town was alive with music, dancing, drinking and basically being merry at their victory and revolution.

Herc was lumbering around, clearly very drunk as others tried to keep him under control. Unfortunately, he mistook them for dance partners and started to swing them about. This humorous event caused everyone to laugh. Finally, the nightmare was over.

XXXXX

The Sparrow Crew now stood at the base of their ship… or what was left of it.

"So what do we do now?" Kain asked, perplexed.

"I don't know. The log pose is already set for the next island. But without a ship, we're stranded." Victor mentioned.

Jesse remained silent as he tried to contain a mixture of anger and sadness at the loss of Maggie.

"After what you guys just went through; I figured that you guys would be more optimistic."

The four turned to see Herc with a wide grin on his face, flanked by the entire village.

"Considering that you freed our village from a Madman. It's the least we can do." Veronica added. "What do the rest of you have to say!" In which she was answered with a unanimous roar from the people.

Jesse now started to break into tears as he tried to cover it up with his arm.

"Now it looks like someone is getting emotional over there." Kain teased.

"Shut up." Jesse said.

Jaime spun her wrench like a bo staff with a cheeky grin on her face. "Lets do it."

XXXXX

Herc and Victor got things started by carrying the Magna Carta to shore while the other grabbed pieces from other wreckage and in town.

The people were showing incredible skills with carpentry as scraps transformed into fully functional parts for the ship.

In a matter of hours, the hull had been repaired, the mast was replaced along with new sails, and even the flag was replaced.

The Sparrow Corp. couldn't believe that such a thing was possible as the Magna Carta went from a wreck to brand new in less than a day.

Jesse was overjoyed as he hugged its wooden body. "I knew you would make it. I promise to never let this happen to you ever again."

Victor stood at the helm, surveying the ship as if he were a painter admiring his work. "You guys did an incredible job. I don't think words can express how thankful we are… Jesse most of all." He said to Veronica, who was standing next to him.

"Please, this is nothing compared to what you have done for us." She replied. "It's a big difference from when we first met." She said referring to their initial assumptions.

"Yeah, I'll say." In which the two shared a small laugh together. "Jaime seems to have taken control of the repairs." He pointed out.

"Yeah, she's a lot like Ruben. Strong, intelligent, thoughtful of others…"

"And a short fuse."

"Yeah, that's more me. Us redheads _do_ have a fiery temper." "She mused.

"Fair enough." He chuckled as they watched the girl moving about the ship. "Well I'd better see if anything else needs to be taken care of. Bye."

"Bye." She said as the man left her as she continued to observe her daughter.

Jaime was diligent with every detail in her inspection. She made sure that no nails were exposed, wood wasn't cracked or revealing splinters, the sail wasn't torn, that the ropes weren't frayed, and that all mechanical parts were in working order.

"Whatcha doin'?" Kain asked, leaning over her shoulder as she was running her inspection.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She asked, annoyed.

"Just trying to make conversation." Kain asked. "I thought that flying machine was really cool. It really saved our butts back there."

This caused Jaime to smile a little bit. "Why thank…" She turned to see him with starry eyes.

"Do you think you can make one for me?" He pleaded.

"Uh…" She was too shocked to answer as a sweat drop rolled down her face.

"Stop hassling her, Kain. She's busy." Jesse appeared after finally recovered from an earlier episode. "But even I have to admit that you have skills with a hammer. Maggie has never looked better."

"Of course, I've taken a lot of ships apart so it's only natural that I can put one together." She mentioned. Since these strangers risked their lives to save her mother, she has seene them in a better light and has begun being more friendly to them. "But to think you guys have gone through the Grand Line without any armaments is crazy if you ask me. So I made sure that your ship is reinforced with iron supports and mounted with several cannons for some offensive capability."

"Nice." Kain said as he multiplied and ran off to check out the new toys.

"He's a strange one, isn't he?" She asked.

"He is, but you get used to him." Jesse replied.

This caused her to just shrug it off. "Through my inspection, I noticed your paddlewheel. It was quite an interesting device and so I made improvements to it to make it more manageable. Now you should be able to move faster with less effort.

"Thank you very much. I was a bit worried about how it would turn out."

Jaime let out a little sigh, which the man couldn't help but hear. "Something wrong?"

"No, it's just that soon you guys will be leaving soon." A small breeze picked up, blowing her long hair as she looked towards the sky. "I'm kind of jealous. You and your crew can just go wherever you want. You're completely free."

The man smiled a little as he pulled his hat off his head. "It's because of Victor that we have this freedom."

This information piqued Jaime's interest as she saw him look at the hat in his hand.

"When he first met me, I thought I had lost my dream due to my eyes. I thought I would live out my days, lamenting on my lost dream. But thanks to him and my former mentor, I was able to overcome my weakness and once again enter the world." Jesse placed the hat back on his head. "Even though my old dream is gone, I travel with him in order to find a new dream."

Jesse motioned towards Kain. "Kain was a pirate captain who joined us out of the blue and even saved us from capture. He said that he joined us because he thought we would be fun. However, I think it was more because he was lonely."

"Lonely?"

"I'm just guessing but as a pirate, his bounty must have scared a lot of people and kept them from getting close to him. But I do know that he picked us as companions for that reason. Even if he hasn't admitted it himself."

Jesse turned to Cassidy, who was providing entertainment for the workers with music.

"Cassidy was an aspiring singer who was captured by a tyrant who wanted her for himself. Victor made sure that we rescued her and returned her back to her former life. This in turn made her want to come with us due to her wish to spread her music across the world."

"But what's Victor's story?" She inquired.

This question brought a look of confusion on Jesse's face. "Honestly, I'm not very sure. He tends to keep his past to himself and I will not ask, but that really doesn't matter." He turned back to Jaime, who was completely seduced by his stories. "Even though we each had our reasons for entering the Grand Line, Victor was always a part of that reason. Without him, none of us would be here right now and who knows how things might have been. And for better or worse, I doubt any of us regret that decision.

"That's so cool." Jaime said in wonder, her eyes wide with excitement.

As she listened, a small smile graced Veronica's lips. "I guess my little girl is growing up."

XXXXX

It was late afternoon and everyone had surrounded the Magna Carta, signifying that it was complete.

"Everyone ready!" Veronica shouted.

The people all placed their hands on the ship, bracing themselves against it.

"And lift!"

Everyone heaved and groaned as they raised the ship off the ground. Although either Victor or Herc were capable of accomplishing this feat themselves; this gesture was more symbolic for the people as they had all worked rebuild the ship. So, they would see it through to the end by putting it in the water.

The weight of the ship was indeed great, but everyone had smiles on their faces as they got the ship in the water. As it drifted across the water, everyone cheered and celebrated at their success as people hugged one another and raised their tools in the air.

The Sparrow Corp. stood together with a collective sense of accomplishment. But, as they all knew, that all good things must come to an end.

"Well, I think it's time that we headed out." Victor said. "It's time to say our goodbyes."

"Awww." Kain whined as he was going to miss playing with the kids, who waved back to him.

"So you're about to leave?" Duren asked, flanked by the rest of the town.

"Yeah, since the log pose is already synced for the next island, we have to go." Victor explained. "Well, it was an experience meeting all of you." He said, shaking each of their hands.

"I wish all of you a safe journey." Veronica said.

"Thank you. The Grand Line is a treacherous place." He looked around, but noticed that someone was missing. "Is Jaime not going to see us off?"

Veronica answered with a soft smile. "Why would she do that?"

This only made Victor more confused until the sound of loud clanging metal could be heard from within the crowd.

The crowd parted as a comically large backpack made its way through the people as Jaime revealed herself.

"Because I'm going with you." She said with excitement.

This was a surprise to the crew as they looked at the young girl. "How did this decision come about?" They asked.

"Well we had a little talk and as much as it hurts, Jaime has outgrown the nest and needs to spread her wings." Veronica explained, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "If that's ok with you?"

The group did not seem to have any objections with this. "Of course. The more the merrier. We'd be glad to have you join us." Victor said.

"We certainly could use someone that can keep Maggie in one piece." Jesse said.

"Finally, I get to have a little sister." Cassidy said with glee.

"Awesome! A new friend!" Kain crowed.

Jaime started to blush at the comments and tried to hide it by pulling her cap further down her head.

The village was overjoyed that one of their own was striking out on adventure.

"Now, be a good girl and don't get into trouble." Veronica said, hugging Jaime one last time.

"Not too much trouble." Duren joked as he rubbed Jaime's head.

"Hey, this is Jaime we're talking about." Herc chipped in.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Veronica replied, which everyone had a mild laugh.

"Now take care of my little girl. She's my world." Veronica requested.

"We will, don't worry." Victor promised.

The ship started to make its way out of the graveyard as the villagers waved their goodbyes.

"Goodbye! I love you!" Veronica shouted.

"I love you, too!" Kain shouted, which got a wrench to the head. "She was talking to me!" Jaime shouted at the unconscious man before waving back at her family.

"Be sure to write!" The red-haired woman said as tears began to form in her eyes.

"I will!" Jaime waved as tears rolled down her cheeks, which she furiously wiped away to put on a brave face as she thrust her arm into the air in declaration. "I'll make my mark and let the world know that Jaime Starr is here!"

XXXXX

A/N

So this concludes the Magpie Island Arc with the addition of a new crewmember.

I know this one took a while, but life happens and I didn't want to do a rush job.

Jaime's family name comes from Belle Starr, also known as the Bandit Queen.

For those who did not guess the names of the enemy group; they were based on characters from Dexter's Laboratory.

Darkman=Mandark

Dex=Dexter

SiSi=DeeDee


End file.
